Strings of Hope
by Mystic Blade
Summary: Who says the Poleepkwa don't have human allies? Christopher's quiet entanglement over the years will come in handy as he leaves Earth and begins his search for helping his people and a cure for Wikus. Chris/OC, Wikus/Tania, and Oliver cuteness.
1. Searching

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this awesome film but I praise the creators of it. And with that done, I shall carry on!**

**A/N**: Just like the other District 9 writers, I am in awe with this film but then I love anything sci-fi. Anyway, I wanted to focus on the Pre-Wikus timeline when the aliens were allowed to mingle- though it was heavily restrictive- with other humans and flow the story along until it heads to Post-Wikus and Christopher's search for aid for his people and Wikus at his homeworld. That last scene of the film with the flower just pulled at my heartstrings- made me forget the fact Wikus almost left poor Chris to rot with MNU. My OC for this fic will not come in full blast with fast paced information and will be gradual; I like to take my time with stories and not rush into them. So tell me what you think and if I made any booboos on their culture or characterization, correct me so I can become better.

"English Speech"

"_Alien Speech"_

_

* * *

_  
Prologue

**Searching**

_Six days before Christopher's leave. . ._

Oliver Johnson's small three-fingered hand fiddled with a loose metal knob inside his father's holographic projector depicting his home planet's image. It was the only beautiful object that gave him a string of hope of leaving the awful stench and arid lands he lived in since his birth. His father had lived on their homeland as a youngling before the exodus and he wished every day to see it with his own eyes as well. The hovering ethereal orb and its seven dependent moons could give him silent entertainment for hours but the gadget had broken a few weeks ago after his father had brought in a pile of useful technology from their world that had been salvaged and could be used for his plan. Unfortunately, he knocked his son's beloved projector off the table and the small parts had come loose from inside, giving off nothing but a blank blue screen.

He tightened the tiny knob with the tool he held determinedly as his vibrant blue eyes peeked into the small space to make sure the job was going smoothly. Failure was not an option in his mind; a similar attitude also shared by his father. His small tendrils twitched excitedly as his job was almost done but heard the scuffling of feet headed his way and quickly hid his tools underneath a dirty rag that had been chucked under their eating table days ago. That had been too close. He didn't want his father knowing so he could spring it as a surprise and maybe cheer him up from his wearisome work. His blue eyes gave one last look to his favorite object and he smiled proudly to himself.

_One day_, he thought optimistically and clasped his hands together to wait for his father.

The taller Poleepkwa walked in after jamming his white screened door closed, dust trailing behind his feet from the hot dry climate of the day, and his youngling chirped for attention. Christopher Johnson noticed the happy chirp from below and kneeled down to place his hand over Oliver's round head with a fatherly smile in his eyes.

"_How was work, father?_", Oliver piped curiously and followed his father around their small shack as he found suitable metal tins they could eat from for dinner. Metal dinnerware was hard to come by and it lasted much longer than plastic or paper. It had taken Christopher months to find three usable silver plates and had kept the slightly rusty and bent dishware in a small broken cupboard on the floor for safekeeping. The cracked wooden doors creaked at the oxidized orange hinges as he pulled them out delicately and handed Oliver his plate while the youngling twitched his antenna curiously. His father had always taught him to value every item they found throughout their foraging and keep it safe to prevent loss and breakage. Every item they kept was irreplaceable as they lived their life in extreme poverty stricken conditions.

"_Exhausting but it'll keep food on our table for three more days_" his parent replied tiredly and stood up to pour himself a glass of water from a clear plastic pitcher featuring hairline fractures which he'd sealed to keep the object reusable. Oliver twitched his mandibles at the plastic cup in his hand and his father gave him a small sip to keep his appetite down.

Oliver knew that all of the older population maintained a work schedule which was ruled with an iron fist by MNU in the outskirts of District 9. Most jobs were either in mining, factories, or metallurgy; jobs that humans rarely wanted in Johannesburg but subsidiary companies MNU owned. In the days before the district was set up, jobs were easier to come by but Christopher grabbed whatever menial task he could obtain, no matter how degrading or backbreaking because he had a small mouth to feed despite the lousy pay his people received. Humans always earned more because of their sake of simply being human and not a grotesque alien that was seen as the scum of the earth.

"_Will we eat something good today?_" the child asked hopefully and held his silver tin plate over his chest. There were days they went without food but his father always made sure he was fed, even if he had to give up his own share to keep his son's stomach half-full. Oliver hoped today wasn't one of those days.

Another scuttle behind the door caught their attention and his father signaled for him to hide in one of the areas accustomed to conceal his short height. Oliver hid behind a dusty nightstand, his small hands touching the peeling brown paint cautiously as blue eyes peered at the doorway. He didn't need to be told twice on any order his father gave and hoped it wasn't anyone seeking trouble with them. Christopher opened the lockless door of his shack carefully as he sniffed the air for a familiar scent and narrowed his eyes in recognition. It wasn't MNU or an unwelcome guest but a human he'd warned numerous times about sneaking into the forbidden compound.

"_I've warned you many times to never return here_" the Poleepkwa hissed sharply as a 5'5 tall petite form wearing raggedy clothes snuck up with an impish scuttle, dragging a bulging potato sack from behind. He could never distinguish her many disguises and always opted to use his sense of smell to decipher her scent.

"And I've told you it's my choice, you can't watch the border for me 24/7" a female voice shot back smartly and she huddled into his shack without his consent. He gave a quick scan of his surroundings to make sure no one noticed the stranger and returned inside.

Oliver stared at the human clad in old and worn gray-brown attire before the woman ripped a long coat off her pear-shaped frame. She pulled off torn gloves from her small hands and wiped a few flecks of dirt from her nude lips that she'd caught along the journey there. His mandibles gave click of recognition and he withdrew from his concealed area to speak up, "_You're not a beggar, Amaya._"

"But one must always use camouflage and blend in to fool the enemy" she replied with a small smile on her dirty face which she'd stuck on to fit her disguise. She didn't bother to wipe the dry caked dirt off her golden-bronze skin but tore off the long coarse wig of black hair she had over her own long fine strands containing the same hue. Her round blue-gray eyes twinkled at the small alien and she leaned down to coo sweetly, "And you just get cuter every time I see you."

Oliver gave a happy warble and hopped over to point at her bag eagerly, _"What's that, Amaya?"_

The woman, Amaya, sat cross-legged onto the dirty floor and handed it over to Oliver for inspection with a friendly smile, "Why don't you open it while I talk to your father?"

The youngling enthusiastically began to rip it open with his fingers to see its hidden contents while Amaya turned from her spot to stare up at the paternal figure. His face didn't hold any of his son's cheer and he crossed his arms to growl, _"Why are you here, Amaya?"_

"I haven't seen you in months and I had some intel- well, it's more of a rumored nature but. . ." she said with a mischievous smile but faded off as she stood up to whisper secretly, "The resistance movements have told me that MNU has classified information on an order concerning District 9."

"_I told you to stay out of those groups, MNU has no trouble shooting down meddlesome civilians they could dismiss as 'terrorists'" _Christopher pointed out firmly and shook his head at her stubbornness. He'd known her for many years and was the only human he could stand without having an urge to rip them apart. Due to their continuous contact, she'd become a hardcore pro-alien rights activist when he'd launched his website campaign but he never fully agreed with her choices.

_Scratch that, many of her choices_, he thought irritably as his hands clenched.

"It's the only way you can know if your little cyber site is making a difference and they could come in handy when it comes time to liberate yourself from this world" she stated calmly and gave him a sincere smile, "You'll need allies besides your people until you can reach the depths of space. I'm always here-"

"_Exactly and actions like that will have you shot dead!"_ he snapped with a loud hiss and Oliver raised his head from inside the bag as he searched it. He waved his hand in dismissal so the child could relax and the youngling returned to his endeavor. The Poleepkwa gave her a stern stare and demanded with a sardonic bite, _"Did you learn nothing of your near attack at the Metropolitan Municipal Offices two years ago or did you forget that?"_

"I disguise myself in the meetings, Christopher, I'm not a dunce" Amaya shot back defensively and narrowed her eyes to match his stare. She hated when he outsmarted her, he was extremely intelligent but her own competitive mind always needed comeuppance. Matter-of-factly, she pointed out with crossed arms, "And I was finishing my case of arraigning bail on an innocent Poleepkwa and I don't regret it for a single minute. I didn't become a criminal lawyer just to shake fearfully in my pants from ignorant morons who can't be open-minded-"

"_MNU will target you, your house has already been vandalized-"_

"Houses can be rebuilt, lives cannot" she broke in sharply and furrowed her brows in concern. All she wanted to do was help but she understood his cautious nature towards humans from their years together. Most of his kind were absolutely hostile with no chance for mercy due to the slanders of her kind but he'd always kept his people in check to protect them from harm. Her tan hand reached out to clasp his brown forearm and she spoke softly, "There are rumors all over that you're being evicted to another district, a completely isolated territory away from this city. It'll be on the news eventually but MNU will build a solid case to present to the United Nations about protecting human civilians. It's nothing but bullshit."

Her voice lowered to another decibel before whispering worriedly, "Whatever stage your plan is at, work fast and hide it because you cannot let the patrols find it once they ransack your homes. I don't know the specific area of the new district but you can't leave your command ship under here and risk having it discovered. I can file a temporary injunction based on property rights, it's not my forte but-"

"_You can't bring attention to yourself and I will handle everything" _Christopher ordered with a non-questionable mandate that had her frowning with disappointment. Why was he always the boss? She was about to speak her part in the matter but he cut her off quickly, _"We don't know for sure if these rumors are fact, Amaya."_

"Be prepared, just in case. . .please?" she whispered worriedly and hated that her aid was always rejected as of late. Many choices in her life were outlined by their intertwined paths since they'd met and she detested being left out. She wanted to help his people escape away from the hellhole they lived every single day. Her hand absentmindedly brushed against her left and she told him softly, "I'm getting married in a few days. I'm supposed to be creating these crappy little favors with the girls but I ditched it to bring you some handy items. I'm sure your money's been running short due to it being the end of the month so I had to stop by."

His golden eyes lidded slightly to her news and he nodded politely in congratulations, _"You deserve it, Amaya."_

_No, I don't_, she thought miserably as her stomach clenched. _I don't want that happy perfect fantasy of a matrimonial life._

She cleared her throat to tell him regrettably, "He wants me to cut off my friendship with you, he says it's getting dangerous and I'm sure my family will put their foot down in agreement when he tells them I've kept seeing you. They want a safe coddling environment to shield me away from the bogey-aliens and fit in with normal humans."

"_Maybe it is time for you to remain in a safe and calm atmosphere" _he spoke quietly and she gaped at him in both shock and anger. He was agreeing with _them_? He wasn't supposed to agree with his oppressors!

_No, you're supposed to say don't run off and marry a guy who's not for alien rights!_, her mind screamed but she kept her mouth shut.

"If that's your say. . .then I will" she sighed deeply and turned her gaze to one of the many blank computer screens adorning his home. Her heart wanted to hear a negative response to release the dagger that kept digging itself deeper but a simple nod of his head embedded it. Weakly, she returned the nod and stuffed her hands into the torn pockets of the jeans she wore. Why had he decided to shield her away now after so many years? She was too involved with her work to give up, just like him. Without a word, she walked back to the youngling who's torso was inside the bag and the scene lightened her gloomy mood. She smiled tenderly and called out, "Find anything good, Oliver?"

A muffled but excited voice replied, _"Everything!"_

The young Poleepkwa crawled out from the brown bag and smiled cheerfully at his father while holding several tins of cat food in his hands, "_Look! I get dibs on Purina and Whiskas?_"

"_Whatever you want, little one_", Christopher answered and couldn't help but chuckle at his ecstatic son. Oliver sorted through the silver cans with eager hands as his antennae flicked back and forth happily. Turning to the woman, the father demanded, '_How much did that cost you? You can't waste your money-_'

"If I want to waste it, I can do so and there was a blowout sale at my nearby pet store so I had to buy" she said with a small smile and sat down next to Oliver to dig through the sack. Besides, she knew it was hard for them to buy any suitable food and cat food was a cheap alternative but not very nutritive for Christopher's kind. Also, the butchers tended to overprice that delicacy and she wouldn't stand for that. Her friend already had it hard enough to sustain his own stomach and his small child. She pulled clothing she'd bought from the pawn shops and other affordable department stores to help the two or others the clothes could come in handy to. She took out a pair of blue cotton shorts and patted the younglings head to smile, "A growing boy like you needs new clothes once the molting revs up. Your father left pieces all over his mother's home whenever he molted and he had mismatched patches of color-"

"_That is enough, Amaya_" said Poleepkwa interrupted firmly and Oliver's antennas sunk down to his eyes; he wanted to know the story.

"I brought you some hygienic products since our heavenly creators know MNU isn't giving out anything until 'prawns behave right'" she snorted derisively as she quoted the company with her fingers. It was pathetic to listen to such drabble on television and conferences when she knew they were either hogging it themselves or using the money for bribes. She shook her head and dug out tin cans that contained a variety of either canned meat, fruit, or vegetables. Canned food would last longer than fresh food since flies stalked every home and the boiling temperatures would spoil it in a day. Heat, much less electricity, was rare in the district at night due to the lack of power the city denied of giving the encampment and the Poleepkwa resorted to building fires to keep warm. She raised a can with a red label and grinned, "Who wants beans?"

"_You exploded the can last time_" Christopher pointed out mildly and her face gave him a small glare for having it brought up. Inside, however, he was thankful for the gifts the human had always brought him since his days as a youngling.

"I never said I was good at cooking" she retorted in defense and Oliver grabbed the can curiously from her hand to sniff it. She pushed the rest of the cans towards Christopher who kneeled down to observe them quietly. Half of the cans could last him months and he knew his youngling wouldn't cry from an empty stomach any time soon. Fixing the lump of clothes she brought, she told him, "Grab whatever you'll need and give the rest to the families. I can't stand to see those poor younglings malnourished."

"The Smiths have a new child, I believe it's taking on female attributes" he informed her and she smiled at another life entering the world. It was a horrid world but at least the youngling would be allowed to live rather than be destroyed by MNU officers for disregarding regulation.

Oliver put on an oversized black t-shirt over his small frame and chirped to his father giddily, _"Look, I can sleep in this!"_

Amaya's eyes lit up at the word 'sleep' and she dug deeper into the bag to yank out about five warm blankets she'd managed to stuff at the bottom before packing the smaller cans on top. She wrapped the end of one over Oliver's thin shoulders and smiled cheerfully, "Now you won't be so cold once the winter comes. You can use your old ones for curtains to keep out cold breezes or sew them into clothes. Hmm, I should've brought you a sewing kit."

Oliver giggled and simply buried himself in the thick blanket despite the heat to enjoy his new gifts. He'd never received anything half-decent from the MNU operatives and his father was lucky if he could find a decent clean blanket to sleep with from his weekly rummaging. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material and considered himself a very lucky boy. Amaya leaned down to grab a small plastic white case from the floor and gave it to Christopher, "Stock up on your first aid cases. Children always have the worst injuries during childhood and I'm sure MNU and the gangs give the residents enough wounds for possible infections."

"_Thank you, Amaya_" he whispered gratefully and wrapped an arm around his little one's shoulders. His son was his primary concern and as a father, he tried to give him everything possible. . .even if it wasn't the best. It was hard to find good nutritional sustenance in the compound and clothes were always scarce during their scavenging hunts.

_Life was nothing like this back home_, he thought somberly and smiled when his child hugged him around the chest affectionately. All he could think of was returning home with his son and giving him a better future there. _Anything_ was better than the life they were currently living.

"I'm always there to help" she replied softly to her old friend but her shoulders slumped at knowing her visits were coming to an end. She would start a new life and he would hopefully leave her world for his. The upcoming future stung her eyes with tears and she sighed to tell them, "I should go. I need to sneak through the Nigerian territory until I can get to a bus stop."

"_That area is dangerous_" Christopher warned her and she placed her dirty wig back on with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders. She may have brought him luxuries to ease their state of living but he didn't want her life on the line for it. He leaned in to lecture her careless approach, away from his son's innocent mind, "_People are murdered there every day and women are sold into prostitution. You could end up as either!_"

"I'll manage and if they bother, I'll give them my change" she assured simply to his worrywart attitude and he had to shake his head at her half-baked plan. Amaya gave him a confident smile and told him, "I'm a bum and a crazy bum too. No one will touch the singing drunk."

Oliver laughed at overhearing her words and gave her the long shaggy trench coat that lay on the ground. She patted his head tenderly and placed on the worn warm coat. The gray fabric held jagged cuts and rips that showed the worn out blue shirt beneath while mud adorned the bottom edges to add the finishing touch. She buttoned every other button and used the wrong holes for others to give herself a careless unsanitary outlook. Thankfully, she'd grown out of her allergy for dust and had no problem being covered in it.

"I'll try to visit you next week" Amaya said doubtfully and bit her bottom lip worriedly. She didn't want to come back and find the district a complete ghost town and lose track of the two. Also, she just didn't want to be hitched but did it for the sake of her family. Nervously, she put on her ripped black gloves and explained, "Davin wants to return to France for a honeymoon, I didn't really pick anything so that will take us a few days depending if we leave after the wedding. I'm not sure if we'll head to Spain so I'm not left out but I'll skip it and head back. I've lived here much longer anyway."

"_What's a honeymoon? And wed-ding?_" Oliver asked curiously as he tried to pronounce the words in his own dialect. His tendrils tickled his mouth when he spoke the last word and giggled to himself.

"Grown-up stuff" she said with an amused chuckle to his childish innocence and hugged the youngling with a happy grin. He was so tiny and his frame seemed frail compared to well-fed human children making her adore the child even more. The large t-shirt just added points to his appearance as it dragged along the floor. She patted his cheek and met his energetic eyes to tease, "Don't have too much fun without me and stay as cute as you are. I'll see if I can bring you toys next time, maybe a _bicycle tire_?"

"Could you?" Oliver asked happily and released a few happy squeals that had her giggling. She knew how much his kind enjoyed the taste of rubber materials and would always try to indulge the child in items he couldn't receive from his father.

_And bless his heart, he always tries to get them_, she thought sympathetically.

"Anything for my number one Poleepkwa" she chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head fondly. "Be a good boy and keep listening to your papa."

She stood up to head to the door and popped it slightly ajar so she could see if the coast was clear. Despite her venturing over many years, other Poleepkwas weren't fond of any humans- ally or not. The roots of segregation had settled in between both races too deeply and they had adapted to those ways of thinking since there was no room for otherwise. She could only hope younger generations would soften and begin to pick at the walls to build a bridge of sincerity and equality. Their race was peaceful and humankind's continuous taunts and superior smugness- which they had no right to because she knew if there actually was a competition, the Poleepkwa would wipe the floor with them- was only tainting their self-consciousness to the point that hopeless individuals had gone either insane or committed suicide by their own hand or by attempting to escape. It was an awful world for the Poleepkwa.

"Be careful" Christopher spoke up from behind and she nodded without looking back. Oddly enough, she never worried for her own safety but his and Oliver's. Poverty was a dangerous mix when faced with ruthless gangs and power-hungry officials. It was no place to raise a family but Christopher shielded his child protectively as he took on both the paternal and maternal instincts for his youngling.

She raised the collar of her coat to hide the sides of her face and responded stiffly, "Don't leave without saying goodbye or I'll be pissed. . .for about three days. Then I'll be cheering for your freedom."

He snorted at her small joke and gently shoved her outside the door before anyone passed by his shack. Surveillance always passed overheard by chopper at least every hour and she had to keep herself hidden behind the homes and garbage heaps to keep a good cover. She had even thrown herself into a mud pit once to escape a chopper flying by. Amaya easily slipped away from the shabby home as her raggedy and mud caked boots left trails of dust behind but kept her paces as silent as possible. Christopher had taught her how to keep herself covert from both human and Poleepkwa senses ages ago.

_So many years ago_, she contemplated and ducked behind a scavenging pile as a group of two aliens passed by with collected possessions of the day bundled in their arms. Her back dug into the discarded mess and she was careful not to cut herself with protruding objects. No one liked tetanus and she'd had multiple shots throughout her life after cutting herself from playing with Christopher during their younger years.

She watched them carefully with empathetic eyes and thought, _Humans outside are fattening themselves up and throwing out good food these poor beings could be eating to keep themselves alive. Our world isn't getting any better, we're practically reversing back to the dark ages._

Who knew that specific scrap heap would bring Christopher's freedom and unleash a load of hell in only a matter of days.


	2. He Doesn't Have Shoes

CHAPTER 1

**He Doesn't Have Shoes**

**

* * *

**_"If you want happiness for a lifetime- help someone else."- Chinese Proverb_

* * *

_18 years ago. . ._

Amaya Turin's blue-gray eyes darted back and forth as she stared curiously at the bright lights displaying the store names of the open mall, her mouth shaping into an 'o' as she watched several lights blink. Her mother had brought the reluctant eight year-old to the open plaza to buy her clothes for the school year. Amaya hated it and would've preferred to sit at the nearby fountain with a book but her mother always said, "_Las ni__ñ__as deben vestirse con la sofisticaci__ó__n_." (Proper little girls must dress with sophistication)

Her parents had moved from Spain into Morocco while she was still in the womb so she'd never experienced any of her mother's homeland but was taught the language nonetheless. Her father was from Morocco so the family had lived in Tangier for eight years until both her parents had been hired to work in Johannesburg to design residential buildings for low-income families. Amaya had cried for weeks on losing her friends and moving to a place far from the open sea. Her older 10 year-old sister hadn't cared much and was used to moving while her younger 6-year old sister had only cried for a week. Her 3 year-old brother had simply waved his food happily and danced. A month later, Amaya had to get used to living in the dry hot climates of Jo'burg rather than the balmy Mediterranean weather she'd adored and learn another language.

She had been bored as she wandered the first shops with her mother but a simple glance to her right changed her mood completely. Her small feet pitter-pattered across the cemented terrace as her black schoolgirl shoes scampered over to a metal gate sectioning off the plaza into two areas. She didn't care that she wasn't following her mother and pressed her cheeks against the cold metal bars to watch the opposite section. The sight on the other side amazed her beyond belief and her excited eyes remained glued to the surreal scene until she felt a sharp yank on her wrist. Flinching in surprise, she turned to see her mother's stern face and she smiled innocently to point past the gate eagerly, "Mama, who're they?"

Luisa Turin's beige face turned into a distasteful glance and she informed simply, "They're aliens, dear. They're called 'prawns' by the locals and you must never ever approach one. It's against the law and that is why we are separated into two sections so there is no trouble. They live in their zone and we live in ours with our own people so you'll rarely see them deeper in the city. You can read about it at home."

"Oh" she uttered as her young mind absorbed the new information but she wasn't frightened. She'd heard about the alien arrival during her history classes in Morocco and the thought of meeting another being from a different species fascinated her. Amaya could see the odd glances passerby's gave the creatures on the other side who were shopping in the same similar fashion. Why couldn't they shop together and stop whispering to each other under their breath about the aliens? Her eyebrow raised and she asked her mother curiously, "But we're doing the same things, why should they be separated? I think they look cool and they seem lonely over there. People should always make new friends. Mama, let's call one over!"

Her mother's eyes widened to her daughter's outlandish idea and she yanked her peppy child away from the rail to lecture sternly, "Never approach one, Amaya! They're dangerous creatures, the locals live in constant fear of them. Don't ever let me hear that you want to talk with one."

"But what's so scary? They remind me of the crickets in our yard" she giggled childishly and waved at a red-toned Poleepkwa passing by the gate as her mother pulled her hurriedly into the nearest store. She groaned in disillusion as the idea of talking to one flew out the window and frowned. Luisa sat her down on the customer benches inside the store and Amaya massaged her sore wrist, wondering why everyone was so spooked. If the aliens were dangerous, they would've jumped at her the minute she walked up to the fence. She didn't see a problem with them; if she talked to an alien, she'd ask about its day politely just like she did with people.

She pouted sulkily at the floor and swung her short legs over the bench as her mother ordered with a pointing finger, "I'm going to find shoes for you so stay here and don't move. Cameras are here watching you and they'll notify me if you do anything against the rules, Amaya. Don't go anywhere."

"But mama-" she protested but a firm glare from her parent silenced her. It wasn't fair, she wanted to explore and buying clothes were boring. Her thin arms crossed over her chest and she mumbled under her breath, "I never get to do anything."

"You're getting clothes, not all the children in this city have that privilege" her mother softened and kissed her forehead before disappearing between the tall columns of shoes. Amaya stared at the many aisles until they dizzied her vision from their size and she shook her head before her vision blurred. Her shoulders slumped as she stayed seated, hearing the hasty footsteps of shoppers pass by, loud overhead announcements to shoppers, the whirring rumble of the AC, and sighed restlessly.

She decided to glance outside and noticed one of the so-called 'prawns' slip between the bars of the gates due to its short and slim stature. They didn't resemble a humanoid at all except for being bipedal. Her eyes were drawn to the earth-colored alien and noticed it held a lightly deflated yellow ball in its hands. Three pointy fingers. That's all the alien's hand consisted of and she smiled in curiosity. How did he manage using only _three_ fingers? She decided to call it a 'he' since his clothes were boyish in nature. However, the condition of his clothes were worn and tattered. Wasn't he cold dressed like that? His feet didn't make any noise as he walked up curiously to the window of the store next door and she saw people weren't passing by.

_He's sneaking in since it's empty_, she thought in realization. _He's a smart one._

She swung her legs exasperatedly from her seat, torn between the curiosity biting at her to go snoop on the alien up close and listening to her mother like a good little girl should. Taking a quick peep over the shoe aisles, her mother wasn't visible and she smiled sneakily. If she could slip away and return safely then she could keep it secret. She stood up nervously as she dared herself to leave and ran out from the store to peek over the corner to the next where the small alien. . .no, he was much taller than her but very skinny, especially around his torso. Maybe his people were shaped that way? She'd never seen pictures of the aliens and questions bubbled in her mind. His yellow eyes were bright as he glanced at the items inside and she leaned outwards to see he was staring at various chemistry sets and telescopes.

_His clothes are very torn_, she thought with pity as she saw the various rips and holes in his shirt showing his skin and furrowed her brows in confusion. _But aliens are supposed to be fancy and brilliant or so I've read. His kind are supposed to own that huge ship hanging over the city and that takes smarts!_

Amaya was about to speak when a burly dark-skinned man popped out from within the store and yelled at the child with a raised fist, "Damn prawn, can't you read? Humans only! Go back to your side!"

She watched the boy run off fearfully in a second for being caught, his small ball falling from his three-fingered hands onto the floor to roll away. He didn't even bother to pick it up as he fled hastily from the human's section. People around them recoiled with displeasure on their faces and paused in their steps until the alien had slipped back to his side safely and she couldn't help but be upset by the owner's actions. How could he do that to him? He was curious by nature, just like her and any other kid.

"He was just looking, you know" she said sharply as she raised her nose distastefully from her corner and the man glared at her.

"Prawns have their side and they stay there" he sneered at the girl and walked back inside, muttering about calling security.

_Poopy head_, she thought angrily and turned away from the store.

Quietly, she spotted the alien boy huddling behind one of the planted palm trees on his side and grabbed the saggy ball from the floor. She studied the dusty patches and worn yellow material, noticing small lines of glue keeping a few gashes together to keep it inflated. Didn't he have a better toy? She could only wonder where he lived and walked over to the metal railing to try and catch his attention. The poor alien had run away so fast, he didn't have time to catch his toy and she wanted to return the item to him. No one should lose their toys. She watched taller prawns with different colors walk by as they pointed at her but she remained focused on the young boy only. He wasn't moving and stayed in place behind the tree so she hissed, "Psst!"

The alien's sharp hearing picked it up and he glanced cautiously at her with his golden gaze. She saw his small tendrils move nervously over his mouth and her curiosity over the odd boy grew. He was caught between worry and embarrassment but she smiled gently to ease him. She held out his toy and told him softly, "You dropped this."

His golden eyes blinked back in confusion and he uttered a few clicks and grunts. She sighed in disappointment and assumed he couldn't speak her language yet. Still, she held out the ball peacefully and decided to wait for his next move. She had to gain his trust and she'd stay there until she did. The alien and human passerby's stared at the girl awkwardly with hushed opinions but it didn't deter her efforts as she remained there. The boy stared to both sides nervously and didn't move an inch from his spot.

"Come on, I don't bite" Amaya smiled brightly and kneeled down to roll the small ball through the metal bars towards him. The boy's shaky brown hand caught it gently as it stopped by his knee and he picked it up to press it against his barely clothed chest quietly. His hand stroked the ball fondly as he let out a small cheerful trill from his mouth and hugged the toy from having it returned. His eyes raised up to meet hers and she soothed with a friendly voice, "I won't hurt you. Do you have a name?"

The boy tilted his head to the side in puzzlement and let out several clicks and growls. She grinned at his strange dialect and sighed humorously as she wrapped her hands around the bars, "Well, we're not getting anywhere this way."

She pointed to herself and spoke clearly, "Amaya Turin." Pointing to him, she prodded her finger towards his face but he only mimicked the gesture from his perch. She chuckled pleasantly at the innocent action and repeated her name again to ask, "Name?"

The word must've given the desired effect because he showed a white tag pinned onto his tattered shirt and she leaned in, pressing her face between the bars to read slowly, "Christopher Johnson? That's your name? _Christopher_?"

_I expected something a little weird but okay_, she thought satisfied.

'Christopher' gave off a light warble and she couldn't help but find the boy interesting. Was _he_ supposed to be the big bad alien she was meant to live in fear of? She felt bad for the way the owner had treated him and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Are you here alone? Do you have a mother? Father? Sister? Brother?"

Despite the language barrier, the thin being pointed to a nearby food court restaurant where his own people bought food with whatever money they had earned from work. Her eyes brightened at witnessing the aliens on the other side and she slid between the bars like he'd done before and crawled over to where he sat. His eyes widened while he tried to back away as she intruded his area but she raised her hands quietly in peace to say, "I want to know what you are. I'm curious about you."

The boy's response was a mere puzzled blink of his eyes and she sighed, wondering if charades would work. Sitting down next to him, he tried to scoot away but she gripped his ankle before he could leave and he gave a small whine. The defeated sound delighted her ears and before she released his foot, she made sure to see if his skin was either soft or tough. It reminded her of the roaches she poked in the yard before her mother ran over to stomp it.

Amaya pointed to herself, to the store behind her, and her shoes to mimic walking. He stared at her shoes curiously, touching them timidly with one of his sharp fingers, and she noticed he wore none except for a few dirty strips of red cloth tied over his feet to protect his sensitive joints.

_They remind me of dinosaur feet_, she thought as she saw his small black claws.

"Where do you live?" she whispered in concern and wondered why he was dressed so poorly. Did he live in the slums? It almost made her cry to see another child, younger or older, in such conditions and took off her black cotton jacket. It was an average unisex sweater for kids and her parents could afford to buy her another but she doubted his could.

His natural reaction was to run away when she leaned closer and felt the warm fabric wrap around his shoulders. In Christopher's mind, he expected a mob to beat him like so many had done to others for simply interacting with a human. However, he couldn't get this small child to leave and wondered if she knew the rules for associating with his kind. Did she not live in Johannesburg where everyone knew never to talk to his kind? His fingers touched the soft fabric and could only question her motives but she simply smiled at him with delight. He understood little words of her speech since his mother hadn't finished his training and most of her time was spent working to feed him. His two younger siblings hadn't survived the recent winters and had succumbed to illness and starvation due to their young and fragile ages. Now, only he and his mother were left and they were struggling to survive as humans began detest their permanent presence on earth.

_So what does she want?_, he thought peculiarly as he stared at her.

His mother brought him to the plaza after finishing her shift in the factory nearby where she packed mined metals into shipments. MNU had decided to skip the sorting machinery and used their manual labor for cheaper pay and to save their company thousands. He despised the humans that claimed to care for their well-being while only leaving them in squalor and treating them like animals. They used his kind to benefit their own means and spit them out like scum on the streets. It was their fault they couldn't get help to return home and had to scavenge like mangy animals.

Christopher had patiently waited for his mother to return but his eyes had caught the glint of the human instruments used for science experiments and they had reminded him of his toys back home. Oh, how he missed his home planet. The clear azure water. Lush forests and mountainous regions. Ethereal night from the seven vibrant moons. His mother had been an engineer developing an energy-saving fuel that lasted years and he had always been interested in her work since his first steps as he'd clung to her skirt to see her work. She had then placed him on the floor with a smile and he bawled loudly. His father. . .he could vaguely remember him, he'd decided to stay and see if he could end the rampaging disease decimating their population numbers. He often wondered what became of his parent. He wished their ship had never stalled in the human galaxy and had hoped they could reach the other inhabitable systems for aid as originated but their fuel had run out.

Nothing but memories.

The human girl brought him out from his thoughts as she kept talking and he was about to hand back the clothing item but she shook her head. He understood that body signal as a negative and stopped fumbling with the cloth. Did she mean to give that to him? Impossible, no human would willingly give up _anything_ for his kind. They were seen as nuisances, trash, and an unintelligent race of scavengers!

_The only reason we scavenge is because we've been forced to in order to survive_, he thought darkly and held his toy closer. He'd found it a week ago in the junk heaps and had shown his mother happily as she rested during her only day off work. He was still young to legally apply for work but he needed to lighten the workload off his mother so he always helped around their home whether it was cleaning, fixing meals, patching up their shack, or serving his beloved mother a glass of water.

"Christopher" the human called his attention and he despised his given Earth name. Her kind had stripped away the last piece of their culture by trying to assimilate them into _their_ comfort zone. Now, he had to learn their names and language by force and know an unidentifiable designation that wasn't the name his father had given him at birth. His mother continually told him he needed to adapt and learn the entire human culture to survive flawlessly but he didn't want to lose his own in the process.

"_Kraaivyanwe" _he spoke in his own dialect to hear his own natural name. Officials would berate him if he dared to say it in public but the child wouldn't understand. The human simply blinked back with a perplexed expression and he sighed despondently, _"You'll never understand."_

"Amaya!"

The human girl stiffened instantly and she stood up within seconds to run to the railing. He peeked warily over the thick trunk of the palm tree and spotted a human woman with frantic worry etched onto her face. Obviously, the girl must've belonged to her as she searched around the plaza. He watched the child wave her hand at her mother and yell unidentifiable words while he stared at her.

Amaya summoned her mother to tell her she was fine and called out giddily, "Mama, I made a friend! He's really shy and has the cutest little clicks. Can I buy him a meal?"

"Get over here! Their side is forbidden, Amaya!" her mother yelled fearfully and ran over to pull her through the bars before security caught them. The girl closed her eyes with a painful groan as Luisa pulled her small form between the bars but fretful movements weren't helping.

"But mama, he needs help!" she argued defiantly and cried out when her mother finally squeezed her through the bars over to the human side. Her caramel skin stung as she was pulled safely into her mother's arms and she pointed to the alien boy to state weakly, "He doesn't have shoes."

Luisa resisted from spanking her impertinent child and noticed her coat was missing. What had her daughter gotten into? She gave her a parenting glare and demanded, "Amaya, where's you sweater?"

"I gave it to him, he needs good clothes" she replied proudly with a toothy grin and without a hint of regret, looking back to see the boy trying to hide behind the tree again. She couldn't understand what was so wrong about talking to a different being and had expected people to mingle. It wasn't everyday someone met an alien and she always liked making unique friends. She liked Christopher, he was calm and let her blab on even if he didn't understand a single word she said.

She noticed he was trying to leave but a man suited in black MNU attire grabbed him by the scruff of his thick neck to pick him up and she heard him yowl in alarm. Worriedly, she tried to slip through the bars and yelled angrily, "What're you doing with him?! You're hurting him!"

Another man popped up beside her mother and stated coldly, "Your child and that creature have broken regulation 3.1.1: Human and non-human interactions must be kept at 50 meters at all times."

"She doesn't know, we're new here" Luisa tried to barter with the firm man and kept her daughter close as Amaya clung to her skirt but shook her small fist to the other official. Her mother grabbed her protesting hand and continued, "She never meant any harm, she's naturally curious like all children."

"Rules are rules, ma'am" he stated grimly and grabbed Amaya by the arm none too gently as she tensed in surprise to his rude actions. She tried to rip her arm from his grasp while her mother refused to let her go and he informed sharply, "Any contact with non-humans must place the individual in instant decontamination. She's coming with us."

"Mama!" she cried out fearfully as the tall strange man led her away and saw the other man on the opposite side throw the alien child on the floor carelessly. Her small frame struggled against the man instantly but his grip only tightened on her wrists as she was pulled away. She didn't want to be taken anywhere with strangers and wriggled to get free, desperate to run to her mother for safety. Tears ran down her cheeks as people stared at the commotion but her mother ran after her, yelling angrily that they were harming the psyche of her daughter.

Amaya was pushed into a windowless white room at the end of the plaza and only saw gloved hands from above reaching for the ribbons in her hair and clothing causing her to scream hysterically. Her attire was ripped off uncaringly and she was shoved into another white room where strong currents of water soaked her vulnerable form as she cried. Her blue-gray eyes closed with a shiver when she thought the torment had ended but let out a shriek when more hands scrubbed her body from head to toe roughly. Her mind practically shut down at the traumatic ordeal and all she remembered from then on was a blur until she was given to her mother in a sterilized white gown and sobbed profusely. Luisa had then claimed she would file a lawsuit for their horrible actions but it would never come to trial.

On Christopher's end, he'd been yelled at by the officers as his young mind translated little strands of their words. His studies of English always got stuck when dealing with verbs and conjugation. He tried to respond politely as best he could but it only earned him a strike to the head. The harsh treatment ended when his mother returned with their meal for the day and demanded to know why they were withholding her child.

"Your child came in contact with a human and that's strictly against regulations" the human spoke tightly while Christopher looked to his mother helplessly and she reached for him protectively. The officer pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the frightened child, his form trembling as the man spit out, "Teach your offspring manners when it comes to humans because next time, a bullet will blast through his skull. The last thing we need is you prawns giving us a deadly virus."

"_I apologize for my son's actions and it will not happen again" _his mother, Laura Johnson, replied submissively to the humans at knowing there was nothing she could do. If she argued, her son would be in danger and no one would fight for her say in the end. She'd already lost two younglings, she couldn't bear losing her oldest and last son to those horrible MNU humans. Politely, she spoke calmly despite her dread over her youngster, _"I will keep him with me at all times. Could I please have my child back?"_

"Is he registered?" the officer asked skeptically and Christopher resisted from growling at the man. If his form appeared childish, it was because of his malnourished state but he was not anywhere near a human child's age and was reaching adolescence. He was born on his home planet before the scourge of disease spread and was proud to know his first breath hadn't been in Earth's cesspool of hate.

"_Yes, he is first generation from our home_" his mother answered meekly as the man scribbled into his clipboard and ripped off a paper to hand to her. She studied the pink slip that explained regulations and the fines that were given to criminals of their kind for breaking them.

"You can pay the fine at the MNU detention offices" the brusque man told her with a disgusted glance at the Poleepkwa child. "And keep your brat away from our kind."

Amaya's coat had fallen off his shoulders and onto the floor during the arguing and the official kicked it towards him as he left with a scowl on his sweaty face. Christopher was relieved they didn't question him about the coat and jumped up to throw his arms around his mother's legs gratefully. He'd never been so relieved to see her and whimpered against her skirt. He didn't reach her waist yet but was sure the next few molts would take care of that. He shivered in effect to the incident with the gun and she released a small sigh from her throat to ask firmly with worry etched in her voice, _"Why did you approach one, Christopher?"_

"_I-I didn't" _he answered weakly and dug his cheek against her skirt, wishing to hide himself away from the onlookers from both sides. Every time he visited the human city, he wound up in trouble accidentally just for being what he was. He hated the humiliation and this was another story to add to his miserable life. Softly, he stammered in explanation, _"I looked at one of their stores, I-I was going to come right back. . .but I lost my toy-"_

His head quickly raised to search for the toy that he'd lost during the scuffle with the human officer. He grabbed the small coat he'd been given as it lied facedown on the cement and tucked it safely under his arm. Christopher wandered over to see if he could spot his toy and his antennae flattened against his head sullenly when he saw the yellow ball pressed flat against the floor. He assumed the officer had flattened it with his foot as he left and leaned down to nimbly pick up his destroyed item. A sad warble formed in his throat as his downcast golden eyes closed to hold the crushed remains of the ball against his chest tenderly.

_I was taking good care of it_, he thought sadly and curled his fingers around the dusty rubber material. It lied limp against his chest as the torn remains hung lifelessly off his fingers. _It just needed a few seals to be new again._

Christopher ran to his mother for comfort and she picked him up despite most younglings his age were too tall to carry. In the unfriendly open, he didn't care about onlookers say and he'd already been degraded enough for that day. His forehead pressed against her neck and he spoke sorrowfully as his throat tightened, _"She gave it back because no one else would've. But she wouldn't leave and everything happened so fast. . .Mother, can we go home now? Please?"_

"_Yes, yes, we are" _she soothed her distraught child and began to leave, juggling her trembling son in one arm and their meal in the other. They would have to wait for the MNU buses to pick them up from their designated stop since human transportation was forbidden. Her son's fine would take weeks of work to pay off and the little money they had went towards buying food and hygienic products. She wouldn't tell him about the ticket because she knew he would insist on finding a job despite his near juvenile age.

"_Mother, I don't want to come back here anymore" _her son whispered while his eyes closed to forget what happened and she held him closer to calm him as they left the plaza quietly.

* * *

"_Father?" _Oliver's curious voice piped up and his father broke out of his thoughts. The youngling had finished eating his evening meal of beans and pork which he'd been delighted to taste and was almost ashamed that his mouth wouldn't taste it again until possibly tomorrow. He was always happy to fill his stomach with whatever food they found but Amaya's goodies were better than anything in the compound. He'd seen his father prodding at his food uninterested and wondered what had occupied his mind. Wasn't he hungry? He rarely missed a meal unless he was extremely tired from work and trilled softly, _"Father, aren't you going to eat?"_

"_My appetite died down" _he replied softly as his son walked over to lean over his leg. His blue eyes peered up at him worriedly and Christopher picked him up to settle him on his lap. The youngling smiled happily at him and his father pushed the plate up to him so he could eat his share. In his household, no food went to waste and Oliver was always ready to chow anything down. With a smile, he told him, _"You can have the rest. I know you enjoy Amaya's foods."_

_I wish she came by more often_, the child thought wistfully but had overheard her telling his father she had to leave them during her recent visits. He hoped it wasn't true but his parent had become quieter after each of her visits lately. _She can't leave us. She's been here for ages according to father._

"_Really?" _he asked hopeful with bright eyes and Christopher chuckled assuredly with a nod.

Oliver happily grabbed a piece of the warm square-shaped pork and popped it into his salivating mouth. He chewed it quickly and swallowed it but his father spoke up with a lecturing tone, _"Savor the taste so it lasts longer and chew slower to fill your stomach. Hasty actions always result in shortcomings."_

He gave him a crestfallen expression for the fatherly input but listened to his parent as he picked up the next piece off the plate. Oliver chewed quietly, letting his mouth taste each grain of salt and fatty dripping, and found himself enjoying it better. It made him wonder if parents really _did_ know everything as his father claimed. He kept chewing the pork and looked to see his parent holding a small wooden frame with a worn picture inside. His blue eyes tried to peek over his father's fingers covering the side but only caught a tiny glimpse of two pairs of feet facing each other- one Poleepkwa, one human- before it was tucked away safely in a drawer nearby.

Oliver remembered seeing various old pictures hidden away in the dusty nightstand or inside the command module for safekeeping. Most depicted his father as a youngling and Christopher had told him Amaya had taken them while they were younger. It made him laugh to see his father at a young age but a firm glare from the older male shut him up before he gave them back with an innocent smile. He had pictures of himself as an infant too that she'd taken and he happily popped them out during her visits so she could regale him with stories of his early years. He particularly enjoyed the stories of his baths which Amaya was adamant on giving him while young despite the lack of good toiletries and his first steps. Lately, though, he noticed his father and Amaya had begun distancing themselves and weren't as happy as before in their conversations. Any questions he asked regarding it were given either an 'it's grown-up stuff' or 'you're too young to understand'.

_I hate not knowing stuff_, he thought rebelliously and scooped a tablespoon of beans to grab with his small tendrils before they passed into his mouth. _I'm smart._

"_Can I go play with George and David?" _Oliver spoke up and gave his father an eyeful of his energetic baby blues to sway his answer. He added a quick happy twitch of his long antennae to improve his chances as he awaited his father's decision.

Christopher twitched his dark tendrils in uncertainty and lectured him, _"That George tends to get in a lot of trouble lately and I don't want a parent coming here to say you threw cans through their windows."_

"_No, we found a 'refrig-rator' in the junk heaps and we're going to ride it down a hill" _his son replied with a happy chirp and clasped his hands over his small chest in anticipation. He really wanted to go outside and ride down the hill to yell his lungs out. His vibrant eyes glittered as he pleaded with his parent, _"Please? We'll be back before sundown."_

"_Before sundown" _Christopher stated firmly and his son nodded profusely to his curfew. He was starting to believe his little one was developing manipulation techniques with his expressive features and wondered if he was learning it from his friends or from Amaya. Oliver had become quite a curious child as he grew but he always warned him to never approach any humans around the compound no matter the circumstances (he had a knack for daring adventuring) and to hide himself at the first sign of danger. He stroked his son's head and reminded softly, _"And remember-"_

"_Never talk to strangers and if I see any danger, come straight home" _Oliver joined him in unison as he recited his father's rules and laughed afterwards, _"Can I go now?"_

"_Yes, little one" _he chuckled and Oliver hopped off his leg excitedly to go join his friends. Christopher knew his son enjoyed helping him in his plans to escape Earth but he also needed children his age to interact with. The youngling was frightfully smart for one so young (he blamed it on genetics) but he didn't want to diminish his childhood by having it filled with work and no fun. His own childhood had been awful as he scrimped to help share the burden of his overworked mother and he had rarely played with others due to his daily chores and watching his mother work on her plan to replicate their fuel with her other colleagues. He continued her work now but he wanted Oliver to experience a good life and to shield him away from danger in the ghastly environment they lived in.

He saw his child scamper out through the doorway happily and heard two cheerful voices join him from outside. Christopher guessed they had been waiting for the third member of the party and chuckled to himself. He gathered the dirty dinnerware in his hands and left them on the table to wash them later with water from his drinking pitcher. He had to get up every morning before dawn to fetch water in canteens and that was _if_ the water was still running from the main pipeline to fill their well. If you came late, there would be no water for the day meaning no washing, drinking, and bathing your little ones. The rainy season had passed and that was the best season to catch nonstop water in the barrels to support them for a week.

_It's a hard life_, Christopher thought somberly and glanced at his dirty floor, wiping flecks of it with the heel of his foot. _If Amaya is right about the rumor, I must hurry to finish my work or everything will be in vain._

* * *

Amaya hopped frantically as her bare feet touched the wooden floor of her home and searched for her black slippers. She'd finished taking her shower to wash off all the dirt she'd packed on for the trip and wondered how the adult Poleepkwa handled bathing once a week per MNU regulation. Personally, she'd go insane if she couldn't bathe for a week but humans were smelly due to oil and sweat production. Christopher's people lacked many of those glands and the ones they had were used for pheromones to decipher gender distinction (despite their hermaphroditic attributes), nonverbal communication, interpersonal behaviors, and individual recognition.

_Good thing I took them those packs of baby and anti-bacterial wipes last time_, she thought in relief and hoped Christopher gave Oliver a good dose of baths. _Those babies are multi-purposed and I would hate for little Oliver to develop a skin infection. The last time he had a rash, it took us weeks to heal his patch of skin and Oliver loves to scratch. How can MNU think the Poleepkwa don't need to bathe like regular people? Assholes._

She tightened her bathrobe around her waist and hoped Christopher's people weren't about to be manhandled again by MNU. They had lived in District 9 for so many years- heck, she'd been there when the wall was created to seal them away. Now, those poor beings were going to be pushed further away to accommodate fearful humans. . .or so MNU makes you believe. They create that perception and the overly sensitive and paranoid civilians would always be the first to believe and spread the word like wildfire.

_Instead of bitching, they should give them a fair chance before judging_, she thought sourly and finally spotted her slippers under her couch. She yanked them out with her toes and placed them on to flop herself down onto the couch. Her eyes glanced at the beige ceiling thoughtfully and ran her hand over her face tiredly, only to gasp that her ring was gone.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Amaya shouted in shock and began to scan the tiled floor instantly. As a lawyer, her personality was very organized and she had to have a detailed order of where everything was. Quickly, she retraced her steps. She knew her ring had been with her as she walked home from the bus stop. She'd then made herself a small soup, blogged anonymously about MNU, made a few calls to her bridesmaids to thank them for their time, and taken a shower.

"The shower!"

Her small feet headed to the upstairs bathroom of the two-story house she shared with her fiancé. The mortgage was in his name since she co-owned a house with her older sister elsewhere but moved out due to her engagement nine months prior. The neighborhood was a perfect setting for families and most were young couples on the block with or without children. She was lucky to live in the safer parts of Johannesburg but it always made her guilty when she visited Christopher's home. He deserved to have such a home with Oliver and her heart always broke for them.

Her lips kept repeating a silent 'no' as she dug through the hamper, looked into the sink and shower floor, and crawled around in her robe to study the floor carefully but saw squat. She heard the front door close and footsteps bounded up the stairs as she heard a man's voice call out, "Amaya? Où êtes-vous, chéri?"

_When will he learn my French sucks and I don't want to learn it_, she thought miserably.

"Je suis toilette?" she tried half-heartedly and heard him laugh as he poked his head into the bathroom. His 6'1 stature dwarfed hers as he walked up to her in his navy business suit and she hoped his recent trial was a success. Davin Bedeau was a lawyer working in business law and the two had met as they attended the University of the Witwatersrand in northern Johannesburg. The two had dated during their last year at school and he had asked for her hand during a trip to Addo Elephant National Park after a year of dating. He was a nice guy but her family had kept pressuring for her to nab the ring before he was taken off the market and she'd done it for them.

He loosened his gray tie and wrapped her in a hug as he chuckled at her mispronounced words, "Almost there but you're not a toilet. You learned Spanish, I don't see why French is hard when you lived in Morocco for years. They're very similar languages."

"First of all, I was a child and second, Arabic was the official language" she pointed out in defeat and ruffled his brown hair in return with a laugh. She crossed her arms with a smile and joked, "I can't learn every language, can I? I rarely travel abroad and I don't plan to."

"Is that why you want such a short honeymoon? We could enjoy such sights in Europe" Davin stated with a disappointed sigh but leaned in to sneak a kiss from his future bride. Amaya gave him a light peck on the lips and stuffed her hands into her robe's pockets. Her eyes lit up when her left hand touched a metal object and she slipped on her recovered ring inside the pocket quietly.

"We have a lot of work to do and this house won't pay for itself" she answered simply with a small smile and walked out of the bathroom. She headed down the stairway and he followed as she headed into the kitchen to get him something to drink. It was a hot day today and she doubted the commute through the city had kept him cool in his car. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a pitcher of cold water and served him a glass as she smiled, "How was work?"

His face brightened as he took a sip of the refreshing water and Davin informed her happily, "Great news. I've been transferred to another firm with better pay and hours, not to mention less traveling distance."

"That's great, Davin" Amaya asked giddily, excited for his new position and grinned widely in curiosity, "Where is it? Tell me."

"MNU's law department" he answered with the same peppy attitude and her face fell when he hugged her tightly in celebration. He'd been hired by those awful people? Her body stiffened in shock as the news stunned her and he explained, "There's been tons of cases against companies, people, and those prawns so the company has opened up a lot of spots. Plus, my business and civil experience sealed it for me. Isn't that great?"

"They're not _prawns_, they're called the Poleepkwa! Don't degrade them!" she snapped angrily to start her argument against the whole idea and tore herself from his hold. He stared at her in surprise and she hissed disgustedly, "How could you agree with them? They're an awful, awful company! They don't care for anything except wrapping their slimy hands on military weapons to use in wars or shove them at governments to get money! They exploit the Poleepkwa and take their things- hell, they stamp their heads to claim them as property!"

"Amaya-"

"I can't believe you did this!" she yelled upset and clenched her fists as her blood boiled at his choice. They were days away from a wedding and he springs that on her?! There were better companies to work for than MNU- sure, they weren't so rich and popular but they were decent compared to that monstrous behemoth. She stomped her foot but the slipper cushioned the noise and she pointed out crossly, "You know how I feel about them, Davin!"

"Only because of your continuous contact with those creatures" he argued back distastefully and gave a light shudder at the thought. He didn't mind them living away from their city but he didn't want her involved with them anymore. When she told him about her friendship with them, he'd practically had a heart attack but allowed it. However, they were starting a life together and he wouldn't have her endangered there. Who knew what pathogens they could carry. He shook his head and told her decisively, "I don't have a problem with the company and I'm taking the job. Amaya, you have to stop seeing the prawns-"

"They're _Poleepkwa_ and they hold more decency than those people in MNU!" she shot back furiously and left him in her dust as she bounded up the stairs. Before he could follow, he heard the door to their bedroom slam loudly and he sighed.

His brown eyes shot to their wide open living room window across the kitchen and he muttered, "Damn it, Amaya, the neighbors probably think we have issues already."

Next door on the right, inside another two-story home, Tania Van Der Merwe set down a mystery novel she'd been reading and shook her head. She knew her neighbor was very pro-alien and those beliefs clashed with her soon-to-be husband's a lot lately. Tania wondered why she was marrying someone that didn't fit her perfectly but Amaya never answered and said they were fine and every couple had their differences. The two women always talked and she was one of the bridesmaids for Amaya's wedding since the two got along well. Plus, Amaya was quiet and didn't hold a large group of friends. Also, her sisters kept picking at her wedding so Tania had to keep the woman's emotions stable before the wedding took place.

"It's probably pre-wedding jitters" she justified as the cool breeze of the evening whisked by her blond hair through the open window. With a smile, she laughed, "I barfed a whole week before ours."

"You were beautiful that day" Wikus smiled fondly as he sat behind her on their couch. The two had been enjoying their quiet evening at home with their pick of the week book when the yelling started next door. He held a cup of coffee to his lips and asked carefully, "You think if I keep my I heart MNU mug in the open, she'll chuck it into the street?"

"No. . .but it may be best to hide anything from work when she stops by" Tania said with an amused smile and he ran his fingers through her long hair as they returned to their reading. In three days, their life would be turned upside down by the company he so loyally works for.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who placed me on their alerts and favorites. I can't believe my story's so popular, I'm jumping in joy at seeing the visitor and hits in my traffic page. A special thanks to my reviewers: _pinkrollingstone, Herr Wozzeck, Isabella Raventhorn, TK-Productionz, Nina Modaffari, and dog youkai jane_. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you all enjoy the rest of the story. Amaya's origins with Christopher will flow along as the present timeline is intertwined simultaneously. Any blurry random thoughts or flashbacks will be tied into the story as it progresses and will be used for either foreshadowing or symbolism purposes. The MNU mug was just placed in there after seeing Wikus' desk during Tania's interview clip and saw a bunch of MNU logo objects; thought it'd be funny to put it in. And I decided to make Chris' mama and papa a scientist/engineer duo so Christopher carries on the work on Earth since he is a pretty smart cookie along with little Oliver. He'll be doing more of that once he heads home. Thanks for reading again and please review with your comments!


	3. Apple Mine?

CHAPTER 2

**Apple. . .Mine?**

* * *

_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." -Helen Keller  


* * *

_

_  
18 years ago. . ._

Amaya swung on the swings of the local park located a block away from her elementary school. On days that her parents worked late, she would stay with her school chums to play until her mother or father drove up to pick her up. Her sisters stayed with friends but Amaya didn't see the point in playing dollhouse. She was never a fan of it, which cheered her father up but disappointed her mother, and would rather read or hear music with her dad on the radio as they danced to it.

Today was a boring day for her, she'd already finished her homework on the grass and regretted not bringing a book along. The slides had been fun for a while but her energy to keep repeating the same routine faded rather quickly and she opted to stay on the swings instead. Her three friends played on the slides and monkey bars while she swung idly as her feet raised into the air. The air produced by the motion eased the heat from the afternoon sun that bounced off her braided hair. There weren't many kids that day but parents watched the area carefully with prying eyes because of the other area of the park.

The section designated to the Poleepkwa.

After many months, Amaya still didn't comprehend why they were separated from the aliens. Didn't they know they could talk about the complex mystery known as the universe and exchange recipes? She'd heard they enjoyed cat food, she didn't understand the hype, but cultural interaction could've fixed that. She had never tried cat food but it didn't mean she was against trying new things. Maybe they tweaked the ingredients to be delightfully edible and both races could dine happily as they sipped soda and talked about the latest movies. Instead, her people wanted to impose and culturally diffuse human customs into theirs while keeping each other separate.

Her encounter with the scrawny Poleepkwa months before hadn't left her mind, mostly because of MNU's callous intervening. She'd had nightmares about that terrifying moment for a few months but managed to overcome it as her mother kept her company in bed until she slept soundly. Sometimes she woke up with night terrors and wondered how the alien boy had handled his own encounter with MNU. She and her mother had never returned to that plaza and they opted to shop two miles further just to forget that incident.

Her line of vision was purposely aimed at the fence sectioning off both sides as she hoped to catch a glimpse of a Poleepkwa but had mostly seen dashes of blurry color instead. A hint of yellow or red just wasn't the same as up close. They were just too fast for her eyes to keep up. Curiosity picked at her and she got off the swing to nonchalantly walk over to the nearest slide next to the fence. Her back pressed against the metal ladder as other kids passed her by but her main focus remained on the mysterious forbidden area. Most children her age were scared of aliens and other paranormal beings but she'd been hooked ever since reading her first alien encounter book at age seven. Now at eight, the thought of meeting another alien and speaking to it was her goal in life (or until her young mind developed a fonder interest). She was in the epicenter of continual alien activity and she wanted to meet another Poleepkwa to get their viewpoint on the matter of their segregated societies. Precautions would always be taken because of her first encounter and she didn't want the individual to be hurt again because of her ignorance. Even now, she wished she could apologize to the poor boy she'd gotten into trouble. He had been so skittish and shy, she couldn't help but feel honest compassion for him.

_He didn't deserve to be thrown like that_, she thought sadly in remembrance. _He'd only wanted to see the toys._

A hand grasped her shoulder from behind and she jumped up to exclaim, "I didn't do anything!"

Her nervous face turned into a frown as one of her classmates, Lisha, smiled at her sneakily. Amaya's jumping heart calmed down to the familiar face of her desk mate. The two were always swapping supplies in class and pestered the boys during recess by throwing wet tissue paper at them whenever they scared the two by throwing bugs at them. The chocolate skinned girl leaned in to say, "I dare you to touch one. The boys were saying they were going in but they lied."

"I can't, the fence has no gaps" Amaya pointed out and crossed her arms as her eyes wandered over the fencing. She knew the particular crowd of children staying in the park weren't the best behaved but she didn't mind playing with them. If they roughhoused, she'd roughhouse too. Her mother would then lecture her in Spanish during the drive home but she'd be at it again by the following week.

The girl with the short pigtail braids giggled and pointed to the right to tell her, "There's a small hole over there. It's hidden by the bushes but one of the boys found it. They dared each other to go trip one but they're chickens."

"They shouldn't trip them, they're not animals" the caramel-toned girl shot back but smiled at knowing Lisha wasn't the one doing it. She was more of the class gossip that riled everyone to start a food fight during lunchtime. A sudden flash of green caught her eyes and knowing there was a way in brought an instant smile to her face. Curiosity bit Amaya again and she wandered over innocently towards the directed spot as the other girl followed warily, fallen leaves crunching under their feet as they walked.

"Are you going to? Amaya, no!" she gasped in horror and tugged at her friend's arm. Her puffy black pigtails swayed in the air as she shook her head and exclaimed, "They're monsters, they'll eat you! I'd rather have the boys eaten so they can't play kickball tomorrow."

Amaya laughed at her joke and caught a hint of green behind the fence again. The growing green vines and their budding purple seedlings overlapped to her side but she managed to peek through one of the open gaps, spotting a young Poleepkwa on the other side. It wasn't a child but it wasn't a juvenile either; she'd probably call it the pre-teen stage compared to humans. His torso leaned towards the ground as his three-fingered hands skimmed over the green blades of grass meticulously. She decided he appeared male with the boyish tattered clothes he wore over his chest and hips while his legs were covered with random strips of red fabric to protect sensitive areas on his legs that were prone to bruising.

She watched his movements as he remained oblivious to her and noticed the tinting of his shell-like skin. Everyone in Jo'burg called them 'prawns' but they didn't have exoskeletons matching said creature in every detail. She'd seen the Parktown prawns wandering outside her home, now those were frightening! The Poleepkwa had soft skin in-between their harder scales and the areas around the neck, arms, and legs actually had more soft skin than their backs and shoulders. And they were varied in so many vivid and pastel colorings, it astounded her whenever she saw one from afar. The tone of the one before her was quite familiar to the boy she'd first met and wondered if his kind had different ethnicities by skin tone like her kind did. She really did want to know more about them to educate herself and her eyebrows furrowed in determination to accomplish it.

_If no one's brave enough to do it, I will_, she thought firmly.

"I'm going in, don't tell anyone" Amaya told the other girl and unclogged the bush covering the open circular gap in the fence. It was too small for any Poleepkwa taller than a child to crawl through but it suited her form just fine. She slipped through the hole, careful not to become tangled with her backpack, before she could get yanked back by her friend and quietly crawled behind the bushes of their section. Many outlined the fence in order to cut off any visuals of the aliens and keep the human side as normal as it could possibly be. She could hear Lisha's hushed warnings to return but she didn't listen to any of them.

_I'm in Poleepkwa territory_, she thought ecstatically and the hairs on her arms stood on end from the excitement.

Amaya's knees dug into the soft grass as she scooted closer to the young boy searching through the grass. She wondered what he could be looking for in there and heard soft rapid clicks emit from his mouth. To her ears, it sounded almost worried and she couldn't help but feel empathy for him as she saw his brow ridges sag in disappointment. His green fingers dug into the grass as his amber eyes wandered over the field and his bony shoulders slumped in defeat. He stood up slowly and his hands went over his barely clothed chest unconsciously to pace around the shaded area for another inspection. His frenzied movements and soft growls drew her attention and she whispered, "Psst! You there."

Her voice was kept low so only he could hear it at short range and his antennae flickered in her direction. His head cocked to the side curiously and he took careful steps towards the bushes as her smile widened in suspense. He was heading towards her! His hands pulled back the large bush and his yellow eyes widened when they landed on her. He tried to run away instantly but her hand reached out to clasp his ankle in which he fell on his posterior from the firm hold on his foot. The being tried to kick himself away to escape but she raised her hands up peacefully.

"I won't hurt you, I was just watching" Amaya explained herself to him and hoped he wouldn't run off. His eyes didn't move from hers and she hoped he didn't think she was an enemy. He was much taller than her and his long sprints would have him gone within seconds like a rabbit. She dug into her uniform's skirt pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Holding it out, she smiled gently and offered, "Here. Are you hungry? Everyone loves chocolate."

She heard him sniff towards the object curiously but eyed her suspiciously from natural instinct. It wasn't surprising to her, most Poleepkwas didn't trust humans in any way because of MNU's treatment towards them. They were taught and conditioned to fear and steer clear of humans which angered Amaya every time she saw their MNU 'report a prawn sighting' on TV. Unwrapping the bar carefully from its foil covering, she held it out again until his larger hand reached out to touch it gingerly. His fingers retreated slightly in case she drew back but touched it again once he saw she wasn't taking it back or teasing him with it. Amaya smiled wider and assured kindly, "You can have it. Yours."

His amber eyes met hers and soft clicks aimed at her before he spoke uncertainly, _"Yes?"_

Her head nodded eagerly and she prided herself in understanding the basics of his language slightly. Her mother had been against her learning the alien language since most civilians didn't want to and only MNU operatives were obligated. However, she'd found a manual of their language scattered on the floor behind a dumpster one day as she headed home from the library. No second thoughts were needed and she had grabbed the mud covered book into her hands to bring home. She had lightly soaked the pages in water to remove the excess dirt and let them dry in the sun before beginning her study.

As she'd read more about the alien language, she'd learned that they had downsized their complex language into the basics so humans could understand it more quickly. She felt bad that the Poleepkwa had to take out chunks of their language to fit the human brain's learning capacity for quick memory. As more generations were born on Earth, the sophistication of their native language would be lost as younger Poleepkwa learned the human imposed version of their language. It was practically similar to converting all the major languages of Earth into one garbled language to fit others. It was like saying 'how are you?' in 'how está vous?'. Very complicated to say the least.

_One day I'll understand them perfectly, I could even try to write down their natural language itself!_, she thought as she watched the alien bite the milk chocolate hesitantly. His small mandibles broke the chocolate into small bites while his tendrils pushed them into his mouth. She smiled while he ate, fascinated by the simple action of ingestion.

"I'm Amaya" she introduced herself with a bright smile and watched him devour the treat within seconds. Had he eaten at all today? Questions arose in her mind but instead, she asked nicely, "Name?"

"_Christopher Johnson" _he replied with his human name and his eyes narrowed suspiciously the moment her name left her mouth. She blinked in puzzlement to his change in attitude and he threw the wrapper away before depicting a round object with his hands. Her eyes watched his hands and he spoke, _". . .you. . .yellow. . .ball. . .give."_

She put together the words she could understand and smiled that he remembered her from that day. A Poleepkwa had remembered her! The pride was short-lived though as she nodded sadly to their shared incident and pressed her hand against her chest to say gently, "I am so sorry for them hitting you, Christopher. If I'd known they would do that, I wouldn't have talked to you."

His yellow eyes watched her carefully as she talked and quietly, he nodded to her with a sullen expression. She noticed his large eyes could be quite expressive and her heart went out to him. Her own eyes watered lightly and she wiped them to admit angrily, "I hate MNU."

Christopher nodded again and pointed to himself, _"Me."_

His eyes began to wander over the grass again to occupy himself with his previous task and she stared at him, questioning the purpose of his odd search until she saw him crawl to another large bush nearby. His hands picked up a small plastic white card hidden in the shadowed grass and he let out a happy chirp and strong clicks to sound out his relief. His amber eyes glittered in the shaded area as he held up the card in success. She crawled over to him carefully without being spotted by the rest of his kind in the open and leaned in to see it.

"What is that?" she asked softly in intrigue as he placed it over the left side of his chest but it only fell back down onto the grass. Her hand picked it up gently and she read his printed name in black ink on the plastic card. It must've been his identification tag! MNU regulations were very clear that his people had to have them visible at all times. No wonder he'd been so frantic to find it. She gave it back to him quickly and asked concerned, "Where you looking for that the whole time?"

_If he lost it, MNU would have him detained_, she thought worriedly.

"_Yes. . .fell" _he explained as clearly as he could and tried to stick it back on but she could see the adhesive on the tag had worn off. Christopher stared at it in disappointment and hoped it wouldn't fall from his hands since he couldn't glue it on with anything. He'd have to keep it in his hands protectively and hope it wouldn't slip through his fingers.

His mother had allowed him to travel to the park while she bought supplies as it was near their bus stop designation. He'd run off happily to play with the other children while she tried to buy an affordable meal for the two despite the unbelievable price hikes set up for his kind alone. Unfortunately, while playing to his heart's content, his ID tag had fallen and he had been searching for it anxiously before the alarm rang to signal bus departures. If he didn't have it at the checkpoint, he'd be interrogated ruthlessly and he couldn't put his mother through that again.

Over the months, he'd learned to assimilate the English language into his speech recognition but it was hard. Partly because of the many syllables and definitions and mostly because he was stubborn on parting with his natural language. He was used to speaking it fluently and having it broken down to meager basics made everyone in their culture sound like children with speech impediments! It was bad enough to be treated like trash but they had to sound like imbeciles as well?! In the end, he knew he would have to give up everything that resembled his culture and regrettably join theirs. It was such a painful hit to give up everything that defined him as a Poleepkwa.

Christopher couldn't believe the human who gotten him in trouble months ago was there before him offering him another item without asking anything in return. Was she daft? From his experience, humans were brash, loud, uncaring, and didn't hesitate to strike- even the children would throw stones at them. He hated walking home alone through the human slums at dusk because that was where most incidents occurred. Once, while buying a few pieces of meat for dinner from the butchers there, he'd almost gotten struck by three children but his strong lean legs helped him escape back to the safety of his people's territories.

His sensitive hearing picked up walking vibrations from the ground that didn't belong to his kind and he grabbed the human child to pull her into the large bush. Whenever his antenna picked up anything that wasn't a Poleepkwa, he hid from natural instinct. Christopher concealed himself inside carefully and she followed his actions while avoiding becoming tangled up in the branches. She gave him a small smile and both held their breaths when human feet passed before their bush. The black combat boots crushed the green blades of grass underneath and both Amaya's and Christopher's eyes remained locked on the boots.

MNU.

Guards had begun to surround many Poleepkwa areas as of late and he believed the arising hostilities between the humans and his people were the cause. His people could only handle so much harsh treatment before reaching a breaking point and retaliating. Most incidents involving riots began with the younger rebellious second generation rather than the adults who had already adapted. Christopher didn't see the point though, violence would only breed more violence in his mind.

They weren't barbarians, they were a peaceful race who only wanted to befriend others and scientific exchanges had been created with species to help benefit both. They were artisans, crafters, masters in tune with nature to enhance their species into advanced technology with their talents. Other races in the universe marveled at their skills to use nature to mold their way of surviving life and pave the streets for other similar races. His people were divided into many different working classes depending on their intellect and skills (they didn't insult the slower members of their tribes with vulgarities like retards) which humans so shamefully sorted into the 'smart' prawns and 'worker' prawns. It was despicable to everything the Poleepkwa stood for. A mockery to their culture. Now, they were seen as disgusting inconveniences to the human world. He could only wonder how it would be if, as the human saying went, 'the shoe were on the other foot'.

He felt the human girl squeeze his wrist gently in sympathy as his antennae lied flat against his head. His nerves were telling him to scatter away from the girl in case the guard decided to check the bush for added security. Surprisingly, he found himself needing support from her instead to keep them away. He hated MNU so much and knowing she felt the same eased him. Her small fingers held his wrist delicately in comfort as the two waited uneasily. After grueling minutes, the guard finally moved on and Christopher told himself he couldn't risk being seen with a human again, no matter how nice she appeared.

_Kindness can always bring downfall_, he thought wisely despite his young mind.

She took the badge from his hand before he could object and with the other, took off a small pack she carried on her back to open it quietly. He'd seen human children carry those quite often in the city but never knew the purpose for it. Her hands took out a plastic cylindrical object with a white residue inside and she popped open its top cap to squeeze a fair amount behind his tag. She brought the wet card to her lips and blew on it gently before attaching it to his torn shirt. Her blue-gray eyes checked it to make sure she wouldn't accidentally glue it to his skin while his head tilted to the side in curiosity to her work. Her hands remained on his green chest and she spoke brightly, "Glue. . .sticks. . ."

_An adhesive_, he realized and nodded approvingly to her clever idea.

Silent minutes passed between the two as she checked to make sure it would stick without budging. His eyes shifted to her backpack and wondered what contents lied inside. Were they mandatory for children? His young minded curiosity always picked at it when he spotted them but he'd never been lucky enough to find one through his foraging. She saw his look and smiled softly to which he averted his glance shyly. Would she think he was another scavenger looking for items? Would she run and alert authorities for the interest? Instead, her small hands opened the bag before him so he could have his look. His antenna flicked forward curiously but he kept his distance to keep polite personal space (not that the cramped bush was making it easy). She showed him a few bounded pads of paper which he deciphered from her words were for 'school' and writing materials kept in a plastic box.

Christopher missed the schooling of his home world, he'd barely started his first year when the plague ravaged the main capitals and the planet was quarantined. He wasn't been able to finish his year either when the mother ship departed their world for aid against the disease. He'd always enjoyed learning but Earth's curriculum wasn't up to par with what the capital had given him. Why? Because they were taught by older members that had been educators on his home world before the exodus since Poleepkwas were forbidden to learn alongside humans. They didn't even attempt to build schools in their designated areas and would rather let them be illiterate than give up a few measly rands from either the local government or MNU. All that company cared for was profiting from their advanced technology while leaving them to wallow in fly infested shacks with nutrition lacking food along with awful bacteria and mildew infested showers. Those were the commodities they claimed were suitable for healthy living!

He was entering his adolescence soon and his studies had come to a finish because of it but he always asked his mother to teach him her own gathered knowledge in the field of science. He admired her skills in it despite she hadn't grown up to be a scientist first. No, his mother had lived next the oceans of their world studying that environment while gathering food to bring to the cities for trade. Her people thrived from the waters but once she met his father, they had compromised on living in the forested suburbs of the capital and she'd become his partner in work. Now, after work at the shipping factory, she would have a lesson for him to study and Christopher would complete that rather than play outside. His studies on Earth weren't very interesting either, their science and politics were amateurish but literature and biogeography were worth engaging a little leisure time to. Many youngsters his age sometimes mocked him for being smart when the humans would never allow any of his kind to achieve sophisticated lines of work. His response to that was a proverb he'd read in a tattered book he'd found, '_He who asks a question is a fool for a minute; he who does not remains a fool forever._' His friends had then laughed it off and told him to join them next time in their games.

"Apple?" her voice called out and startled him from his thoughts in which she hid a giggle under her breath. He stared at the clean fresh fruit in her hand and his mouth almost watered to see such shiny produce. He rarely saw anything fresh at home and his hands reached out to touch it but brought it back to his side bashfully. No, he wouldn't take pity from a human despite his low-class stature. He had to maintain his dignity. The girl placed it in his reluctant hand with a nod and spoke firmly, "Eat. Yours."

He stared at the fruit in surprise and held it against his chest to ask with wavering reluctance, _"Mine?"_

"Yes, Christopher" she smiled kindly and pulled out a plastic bag that contained other items of food. She threw the half-eaten ones on the ground and placed the fresh ones in the bag while his hand touched the red skin of the apple. His eyes trailed down to the half-eaten food and he wondered if she knew how his people would eat items such as those gladly but he doubted her innocent mind was exposed to such things. She looked up at him with a wide smile as she fixed the bag and chattered on, "Mother. . .school. . .eat. . .food. . .not hungry. . .you have."

She held out the bag with uneaten clean food and he reached out timidly to her kind gesture. No one had ever done that for him before. Clean fresh fruit? Most would rather throw good half-eaten food away before giving it to him or his people as they suffered starvation. His eyes peered into the clear bag and he saw small human treats called 'chocolate' and several fruit pieces along with a tightly wrapped sandwich. He shook his head at the generous offer and gave it back to object, _"No. I can't accept this. I have nothing to offer back."_

"Yours" she insisted and pushed the bag back at him with a determined face. Softly, she pleaded, "Please?"

He placed the bag in his lap gingerly and spoke quietly, gratitude laced in his voice, _"Thank you, Amaya."_

_She gave me food_, he thought in disbelief and a sad warble rose in his throat. _No one has ever done that. Even when I've begged human children for a bite, they'd laughed and stuffed it in their faces to add in humiliation._

"Where. . .live?" her voice asked softly as she gave him a cheerful smile to raise his mood. Despite the little time he'd known her, she always smiled at him- an honest smile, not a sneaky backstabbing smile but one of sincerity. It made him feel. . .happy to have such a connection with a human. His lifestyle had naturally taught him to fear all humans but could he place her into that category as well? After all, not every person was the same as the rest of their species. There were always unique exceptions.

Christopher thought on how to answer her question and spoke, _"I live in the southern outskirts of Johannesburg with-"_

A loud ring cut off his words that made the two jump in alarm to the intrusion. The warning bell. His eyes widened for lingering in the park so long and knew he only had ten minutes to arrive at the depot before the MNU controlled buses left and whoever was left behind was held in a detention cell for breaking regulation. He'd already narrowly avoided one and he couldn't risk another. Anxiously, he told the human, _"I need to go or I'll be in trouble. Thank you for what you've given me. Goodbye."_

Amaya understood his last word and assumed the bell meant the Poleepkwas time among civilians had come to an end for the day. It wasn't fair, she was learning to interact with him. She didn't want to end her meeting with Christopher but knew he had to go. She couldn't let him be in yet another predicament because of her. Giving him a sad glance, she whispered, "It was nice meeting you, Christopher."

"_South. . .Johannesburg. . .slums. . .home" _she heard him say before he shot out from their hiding place and hightailed it from the park at full speed. She watched him from her hidden spot until she could no longer see him over the grassy fields and sighed softly, "He was nice. What's so bad about them?"

Soon, she would meet with him at his home and start a lifelong friendship filled with hope and tribulation.

* * *

Christopher finished arranging one of the thick blankets Amaya had given him to replace the tattered yellow scraps he'd gathered in the junk heaps. He patted the grayed spongy mattress he slept on with Oliver, who wasn't used to sleeping alone, especially when the gangs barreled through the streets shooting off their weapons for mindless fun. He hated that when Oliver was a hatchling, he'd cry for hours in fear to the sharp unknown noises. His fingers tucked in the corners of the only comforter she'd brought along the bottom edges to prevent drafts from freezing the soft skin that wasn't covered by their tougher scales. He folded the comforter to its halfway position on the mattress since bedtime was soon due to his early rising time.

The sun had already set and daylight would soon come to an end so he knew Oliver would be back within minutes. Otherwise, the youngling would have no more playtimes and would have to read a book for disobeying curfew. Apparently, his youngling hadn't adopted his fondness for the written word but science had become his endeavor instead. Christopher smiled as he smoothed out the bulky blanket and nodded to his finished bedspread.

"_It will suffice" _he said to himself with a soft trill and fluffed a small maroon throw pillow Oliver slept with to shake out any gathered dust that fell from the wooden ceiling. Like every area in their small shack, it was dust attractable and their cramped sleeping area was no different. It was big enough only for himself and a few crates to support their personal belongings and sleeping items. A black metal door separated the tiny bedroom which locked the two inside safely from the inside in case anyone burst in through his lockless door of the main house. His own mother had installed it many years ago and he'd kept it up to date to protect his remaining family. The room was also the only place he made sure was never infested by bugs or rats by constantly spraying it with poison Amaya brought him.

He had a small wooden crate (thrown away by produce vendors which he'd nabbed) by the side of their bed to hold a half-burned red pillar candle that served as their light during the night. Oliver always sniffed it with a grin before sleeping because of its cinnamon scent. Carefully, he lit the candle with a barbecue lighter Amaya had brought. It took him forever to work the trigger due to his larger digits but managed it after a day of trying as she guided him. When electricity _was_ available, Christopher plugged in a small shade-less purple table lamp with a round shape to give them light for the night. Oliver didn't like the night sky of Earth because of its lack of sufficient light and was happy for that special electricity day so he could sleep soundly. Christopher had adjusted his sight to the strange planet after many years so it rarely bothered him. He was just happy to get a good night's sleep and see another day.

Grabbing a potato sack nearby, he pulled out a child's size long-sleeved black shirt and placed it on Oliver's side so he could use it for the night. His little one could wear tattered clothes for the day but at night, he'd make sure he wore a warm article to keep any illnesses to the weather away. Younglings were just as sensitive to the elements as human children were and it angered him that they thought nothing of it. Except Amaya, she'd won a case for a family that lost their son after having him rinsed in the cold MNU showers and sent into cold winter weather with nothing but a loincloth. She had cried to him about it during one of her visits but she'd gotten the family a better shack using as many civil and ethical predecessor cases and sealed up any cracks herself for added comfort. She had then held Oliver for an hour as he raked in the affection happily and promised she'd never let that happen to him. Christopher didn't want to lose his only child in that manner or the same way his mother had lost his siblings. It was a painful shot to the heart that one could never fully recover from. Children were extremely precious in their culture and he kept learning it firsthand every time Oliver showed him something new he'd learned.

He missed each of his relatives greatly and hated that he was the only one left of his family. . .the last of his line. Within 28 years on Earth, he'd lost every single member of his family that he had loved so dearly. His father's explanations on efficient energy. His mother's embraces as he ate a snack. His sister's laughs when he chased her. His brother's tag along steps behind his own. All were nothing but memories now. Poleepkwa families were made to be large but the humans restricted their reproduction as well. They were chastised for having even _one_ child! Christopher had saved up his money when Oliver had been born to register his name (even the license for a child had to be bought from MNU) and promised that he'd never lose him. He remembered picking out his English name because he didn't want MNU to brand him like one would a meaningless pet and had chosen Oliver. Amaya had been with him months before to think of names depending on the gender the youngling would take.

'_Athena, it's human with a Greek origin and represents justice and wisdom-if it's a girl' Amaya had said brightly as she flipped through a small book of baby names while leaning against the wall. Her bottom lip pursed as she thought aloud, 'If it's a boy. . .what about Oliver? It represents olives which was Athena's tree and it represents the same. A baby boy with wisdom? He'll be a regular little CJ.'_

'_They sound extremely bizarre' he had commented with a distasteful snort and waved his hand at her to dismiss the names._

'_It's English, it will always be bizarre to you' she chuckled amusingly at his opinion and handed him the book. His brow ridge raised awkwardly to the odd names in the book as he read them; he liked none of them! She saw his reluctant glance and she persuaded him with the words, 'I'll start sorting through Arabic and Spanish right now if you don't agree on one.'_

'_Sherry if it's a girl' he spoke up, his eyes leaving the crisp pages, and placed the small book on the table. Her eyebrow raised at the name and she grabbed the book to search the meaning. Her lips frowned when she found it and read the meaning of the short name._

'_The plains? No, I got dibs on wisdom' she negotiated with a groan and crossed her arms in protest. Her chin raised defiantly and she stated decisively, 'I want Oliver.'_

'_It's metaphorical and that's my say' he grunted firmly and yanked the book from her grasp. She simply stuck out her tongue at him childishly and dug her heels into the wood to balance her posture._

'_Here's a metaphor for you: I brought home the bacon so guess who's not eating?' she shot back sarcastically and walked over to dig through the goodie bag she'd brought him. She took out a silver can labeled 'beef' and nodded, he liked it much better than chicken anyway._

'_You're butchering literature' Christopher replied sardonically and snorted. Despite his love for science, Amaya had always made sure he got his monthly dose of literature. While attending the university, she brought him old notes from her classes so he could read up on every prose she'd read and written. Now, even his own alien mind could run circles over hers in the field of literature._

_Amaya shook her head with an amused smile, handing him the can, and spoke up, 'Laura.'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Laura, after your mother' she suggested softly and glanced at him for his say as she stood back up. He nodded quietly in agreement to the suggestion and she smiled at reaching a compromise._

Christopher stood up tiredly and walked into the main room to open the top drawer of his dusty nightstand. The wooden drawer wobbled as he pulled it out and he reached inside to grab a small Polaroid picture showing his mother as she patted his head lovingly while he faked a frown as a young adult. It was the only image he had of her and he could never thank the human woman enough for taking it years ago. He smiled in remembrance at how his mother always had a cold compress ready to ease his molting days and Christopher both treasured and grieved for the small moment locked in time. It had been more than a human decade that he lost her and he missed her every day. His free hand then pulled the wooden frame from before and gave the picture a longing glance before returning it to its safe place regretfully. That picture would never be seen except by his own eyes alone. He tucked his mother's picture back inside gently to prevent any damage to the old image. Soon, he would transfer them to the command module as they prepared for their leave.

His front door opened with a bang and Oliver bounded in happily to announce with open arms, _"Father, I'm back!"_

His father simply turned from his spot as he closed the drawer from behind and spotted his son before him. Oliver was always punctual (he made sure to instill that in him) and any minute later would have Christopher searching the entire district. He watched amusingly as his youngling's small hands tried to jam the door shut for the night but kept failing. His weak pulls only managed to make it squeak from the hinges and his father scooped him up in his arms before the hinges creaked louder and rusted. Oliver gave him a joyful smile and presented a white coffee mug to him to boast proudly, _"I found it. I was leaving with David and it was right by my feet! Like it?"_

Christopher took it from his small hands and set it down on the table carefully. Another piece of dinnerware he would keep safe in his possession. It was such a rarity to find such good utensils. The older Poleepkwa nodded and squeezed his son fondly to trill, _"Of course I do, it's perfect. You're getting better at finding lucky items. Maybe you'll find the last piece to our project?"_

"_I get cat food if I do?" _Oliver chirped hopefully and his parent chuckled at his instant enthusiasm. His child's willingness to help him in whatever problem he had always elated his pride for him. Oliver _was_ his pride. He would be damned if anyone ever took away his lively spirit and childish curiosity. Christopher's antennae flicked against his son's affectionately and he set him down on the floor to give him a gentle push towards their sleeping area.

"_Get dressed for sleep" _he stated in his fatherly tone and the youngling pouted with a gloomy warble. Oliver's slim and short form scurried off obediently and Christopher smiled fondly when he disappeared beyond the doorway. His youngster was very energetic (some parents claimed he held the title for it) and it took him at least an hour to calm him down and have him sleeping soundly next to his side. His hearing picked up shuffling a minute later as Oliver changed inside. It was too late to give him a small bath at that hour with cold water and shook his head, reminding himself to do it in the morning. The water would be cold but the temperature would warm his youngling up.

_I can't stand having him filthy, I don't care what MNU says_, he thought irritably. _The last time he went a week without showering, he had a terrible rash. And knowing Oliver, he picks up dirt during all his scuffles._

Christopher would simply throw on one of Amaya's t-shirts for the night but was sure the cozy blanket would be enough for warmth. Their exoskeleton's always regulated their temperature in case they lacked necessary bedding but it could only do so much without damaging internal organs. His own mother had always wrapped him up comfortably for the night and risked her own health to keep him safe. How he wished she could've met his little one, his eyes had come out similarly to her own hue.

He jammed his white door into place despite its lack of a decent lock and ignored the noises of the other Poleepkwa wandering outside. He turned to his eating table where he kept a navy kerosene lamp that filled their shack with light for the night and adjusted the small knob to shut it off. Darkness piled into the room but he was used to wandering his home in the pitch black and headed for his bed. His people's sight had evolved to use bright lighting and their antennae increased that perception, it had been annoying adapting to it on Earth but it came naturally to Christopher now. However. . .

"_Father?" _Oliver's voice called out with a hint of uneasiness and he heard soft footsteps heading his way in the dark.

"_I'm coming" _his father assured with a smile and even in the dark, his acute senses picked up his child's slender form and grabbed him into his arms. Oliver instantly clung to him and Christopher's abdominal arms held him in place to calm his nerves. With his free dominant set of hands, he locked the metal door separating his bedroom and shook his head to Oliver's nervous chirps against his chest. He had to get his son over fearing the dark but for now, he held him close as he settled down onto the mattress. He didn't even bother to deposit Oliver to his side and carefully slid into the bed to fall asleep while his youngling snuggled against him.

_Soon, I'll have him away from here_, he thought determinedly and tucked the blankets around Oliver's small form.

"_You want to hear about my adventure?" _his son piped up as his thin legs kicked under the blankets and Christopher felt his antennae flicking his chest excitedly. An eager Oliver before bedtime really didn't make a good sleeping mixture.

"_Well-"_

"_So David said we make the fridge-rator into a spaceship to fly but George said its to race so I said we make sled, you know what a sled is? It's a. . ."_

Christopher listened to his son ramble on ecstatically and knew it was one of those days that would have Oliver falling asleep late. Oh well, it was just another fatherly responsibility to keep his child happy and close to him.

* * *

Amaya stared at a small plastic card in her hands displaying Christopher's name and heaved a long sigh. He'd given the tag to her once he began to work for MNU in their mine fields and had received another like if the degrading white stamp on his head wasn't enough. She abhorred seeing those two on the Poleepkwa race as the two grew up. She had been extremely worried for him during his first months of work as he was thrust into MNU's work force to support himself after his mother's untimely death.

For that first year on his own, she had visited him quite often to bring him any needed supplies and learned of his plan to leave the planet. Her joy had then been short-lived as he explained it would take arduous years. His mother had given ten years and he would add in his own equal amount to bring them to the present time. There were days when he'd come home tired from the backbreaking labor and she watched him leave less than an hour later to put in time to his project. She would sleep over during those certain nights (lying to her parents about a sleepover at a friend's) and would soothe his aching joints with medicine while brewing tea to help clear any dust in his lungs from the mining.

_I hate that he lives such a hard life every singly day just because of what he is while I have this_, she thought sadly and clutched the card to hold it against her chest. _And now, Davin's working for the same people that treats him like crap._

"I can't marry someone like that. . .but I have to" she whispered somberly and ran her fingers over the small worn tag, the plastic edges already wearing with age. Christopher had his duty to his people and she'd promised him to do her part. She released a tired sigh and ran a hand through her damp hair, "My family's already giving me grief for not having it sooner."

_But I can't give up a person I've known for more than a decade_, she thought somberly and brought her knees up to her chin. Her thumb ran over the first letters of his name and she closed her eyes. _He's my best friend and I-_

Three knocks on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts and Davin's voice called, "Amaya, open the door. I have work tomorrow."

"No, you're sleeping on the couch!" she yelled back angrily since the past hours hadn't done anything to simmer down her emotions on the argument. Her foot was already down on the matter and it wouldn't budge just because he told her to. After all, lawyers had to have nerves of steel and her staunch opposition against MNU only fueled her resolve to never give in. She tucked Christopher's tag into her bathrobe pocket and stated coldly, "I refuse to sleep next to a man who's part of MNU."

"I'm doing it to support us!" he pointed out from behind the door and she scoffed derisively with a simple shake of her head. She could hear his shoes pacing outside and he argued her defense, "You wanted to remain in Jo'burg. If you let me have my choice, we'd be in Cape Town and have nothing to do with MNU. We have to draw the line somewhere, chéri. I let you stay in town, I keep a good job, and we stay away from the prawns."

"The couch, Davin" she grit out fiercely at the use of the derogatory word 'prawn' and crossed her arms to stand her ground. Both may have been lawyers but no man wanted to face the wrath of a mad woman, especially in the bedroom. She heard a couple of mutters with French curses attached before footsteps headed away from the door and faded off. She let out a sigh in relief that she'd won the argument but slumped her shoulders as she realized the upcoming results of that.

"If our parents see us fighting when they fly in, I'm dead" Amaya groaned tiredly and couldn't help but give her platinum ring a resentful glare. It was a beauty with its sparkling carat diamond setting but to her, it only gave off a taste of loathing. Resentfully, she muttered, "You shouldn't even be on my finger. You've caused nothing but trouble for me since before you were on."

She ripped it off her finger and placed the ring on her nightstand to the right. It would be safe there for the night. Standing up, she walked over to the closet across from her bed and slid the white door open. Kneeling down, she dug her hand into the farthest left corner of it (unfortunately, it wasn't a fancy walk-in closet) and grasped a small black box bundled up and covered with clothing to keep it hidden. Amaya pulled it towards her chest before she fell in and smiled when it was free, sitting down on the floor to work the number combination of the safe box. After the fourth number was put in, it clicked open and she smiled fondly at the contents hidden inside. She hadn't found a suitable place to hide the box yet and would have to now that Davin would work for MNU. Her childhood had taught her to never trust them or their associates and would always need to hide her personal belongings, especially anything relating to the Poleepkwa. There was no telling how dangerous MNU could be and her constant opposition to them could always have her investigated for any Poleepkwa contact outside of a business setting.

"I can't believe he agreed to MNU, they want every lawyer on their salary" she murmured softly in disappointment and pulled out a worn silver ring from the box. It had lost its sharp metal glint but it had already been that way when she'd received it ten years ago. She always polished it during her time alone to make sure it wouldn't rust completely. Her thumb lightly traced over its round cut aquamarine stone and a weak glimmer came from the gemstone. She slipped the delicate ring onto her ring finger and stared at it warmly to sigh despondently, "And I can't believe Christopher agreed I should stay with people who will never treat him respectably.

She held the open box against her chest and weakly, she sniffled, "They always hated him."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and story alerts, I'm glad my story's gained your interest! My profile has more info on the story along with music tracks I'm using for this (I'm a classical music junkie). I just got the D9 soundtrack, love it! (I used one of the songs for my unofficial soundtrack- ha). This chapter- well, the flashback- was based on the first scenes of the film with the no 'non-human' signs and I saw a park in it and thought, why not use it? Christopher's a kid, Amaya's a kid, kids love parks.  
For the Poleepkwa culture, I'm researching the lives of arthropods and crustaceans to get a grip on their biology and behaviors plus adding in what I saw in the film about them. Though it had sociologist characters in there, one can never really know about a certain culture unless you really study them naturally for years so I'm going to make myself a little Poleepkwa culture all on my own for my story- it's what fan fiction imagination is for! The language bit came to me based from several Native American languages in North America that have begun to be extinct because no one uses them anymore in effect to the colonization of Europe and evolution of the major languages like English which were imposed to be learned and eventually, diffused into every culture. Plus, who could really understand a complex language like theirs within short years? Along with the fact that both species have different vocal chords and mouth structure. Okay, now that I've ranted, gracious thanks to my last chapter reviewers:

_Anonymous_- Wish I knew what else to call you but thanks for your interest and I had to put in Wikus & Tania, his little flower just tugged at my heartstrings and he just loves her with the way he talked and held his little wallet picture.

_Isabella Raventhorn_- Yeah, Amaya has a pretty different opinion on the Poleepkwa and expect to see her clashing with everyone all the way to the wedding.

_Pinkrollingstone_- Everyone has stories running in their minds, half of mine are crap too. It's hard when you're grabbing at your thoughts to start things off but I always have to brainstorm everything on paper first (plot, setting, characters). After that, research and outlining the story is the main focus for me. I had to research more on the Poleepkwa (get Christopher and the others in character- there will be OC Poleepkwas joining in too as the story progresses) , Johannesburg, Amaya's background (Spaniard, Moroccan), and make sure my descriptions are factual or come close to it since I live nowhere near those areas.

_TK-Productionz_- Thank you for the little in-depth review. Anthropology is the basis of study for the evolution of any species so I had to mix it in for the Poleepkwa. They're aliens and they're sure not going to act like humans- it'd be like a human and a bear, they'd never play checkers compatibly. I saw the Polymorph you spoke of, it scared me for a second before I realized it reminded me of the Xenomoporph Queen from the Alien franchise- except with beige-brown soft skin. Ha.

_Nina Modaffari_- It has to be horrible for the Poleepkwas because MNU treats them that way and civilians won't complain since they're kept comfy in bed. When I saw all those 'No Non-Humans' signs in the film, I was like 'oh man, you've got to be kidding. They have shacks and they can't mingle with _anyone_? It's like being stuck on Tattooine while everyone hangs in the cantina bar and you're told you can't come in'. Poor fellas.

_Tapanda08_- I love Christopher's character and since he's a 'smart prawn' as Wikus told MNU officers, I decided to make him a smarty pants. I mean, who else creates such advanced technology using a tiny laboratory with half-decent lab tools? A brilliant alien, that's who! (Hits Wikus with eviction clipboard pad). And Oliver's plain ADORABLE, I can't keep him out either.

_Dog youkai jane_- Davin's not that bad, he could be worse, but he just has that natural fear everyone else keeps babbling about the Poleepkwa. Just keep reading and you'll see how Davin and Amaya end up. It should wrap up their relationship around chap. 13, I believe.

_Razorgaze_- Thanks for loving my story and reading it. I'll try to keep the readers hooked on as best I can. Poleepkwas rock, I just love seeing them jump and rip off human arms.

_Hana_- Thanks for the support and I'll keep writing until it's finished. It's actually a pretty long story, 40+ chapters.

* * *

Any comments and questions can be placed in a review or pm and will be answered. Thanks for reading again and please review!


	4. Mending the Gap

CHAPTER 3

**Mending the Gap Between Species  


* * *

**

_"Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."- Ralph Waldo Emerson_  


* * *

_  
17 years ago. . ._

For months, Amaya studied Johannesburg's maps in her school library to find out more about the zones where the Poleepkwa lived. They were allowed to live in the nearby townships as long as they kept their distance from humans but MNU was constantly on guard. Any complaints from human residents would have any Poleepkwa evicted who knows where or in detention for a long time. MNU found any excuse to lock them up and she hated watching the obvious lies on the news about their supposed incriminations. She was determined to find the boy again but she couldn't get lost and alert her parents to her secret plans. After all, a nine-year old like her would be grounded till infinity. They didn't like the aliens much but remained neutral on the topic and were more keen on helping low-income human individuals instead. To her, humans and aliens were both sentient beings that deserved the same equality. Why couldn't everyone see that? Or at least try to? She often wondered if she was horribly mistaken for thinking otherwise but how could helping others be so wrong? In the end, she shrugged it off and assured herself that her viewpoint was just. Maybe her compassion for them originated from not growing up in Jozi where most of the hostility occurred.

Amaya had saved up her allowance to buy herself a roundtrip bus fare on the Metrobus and supplies to draw a decent map with directions. The age of cell phone use wouldn't come for quite some time so a little map was all she would rely on. Her parents had taught her to be independent but continuously careful of her surroundings. In any city, criminals were a dime a dozen but she'd stolen an alert whistle from her mother's purse in any case since she'd no idea how to use mace spray. However, she wouldn't tell them she was going to ride a bus to south Jozi and have them yell until she was deaf. Instead, she would lie about having a play date with Lisha. Since her parents worked in the squatter settlements in the outskirts, she had nabbed discarded clothes from people that gained a new home in the residential housing programs set up by the city and planned to use them as a disguise. Mystery novels and shows always gave her ideas when she read or viewed them at night. During her mother's recent clothing and toys donation batch, she'd grabbed a few articles to bring to Christopher. . .if she found him but her heart hoped so.

The Metrobus came to a stop and she grabbed her belongings quickly into her excited and slightly damp hands. Showtime. She gave a toothy grin, despite the lack of two baby teeth leaving gaps in her upper jaw, and hopped off the white double-decker bus carefully while shouting a 'thank you!' to the driver. Her small feet could trip anywhere and she was quite clumsy when it came to stairs. Two weeks before, she'd fallen down a stairway leading to False Bay's beaches in Cape Town and scraped her knees. Luisa had scolded her second oldest for running down the flight of stairs but Amaya simply grinned it off and ran away to play in the sand. She and her little brother, Damario, had built sandcastles while her oldest sister, Zara, cried about sharks and the youngest, Elenor, wanted to see dolphins. Their father, Kareem, had then assured there were no sharks and that dolphins were a rare sight. Now, Amaya sported bandaged knees under her pants.

The streets of Jo'burg were filled with noisy and congested traffic as people piled through the streets and her short form was instantly lost amongst the sea of tall people. Amaya's smile didn't fade as she walked her route, her slim frame wearing boy's clothing and a black cap kept her shoulder-length hair tucked inside while a small backpack was kept over her chest. She didn't want to have it stolen so kept it there safely and used her blue coat to cover it. Frankly, she thought she made a pretty good camouflaged overweight boy.

Her makeshift map resided in her jean pocket but she'd studied it a minute before to make sure what route to take. The last thing she wanted to do was appear like a lost child in public and be hauled away by the police to be registered as a missing kid. Her parents would surely lock her up at home then until she was thirty. There was only one thing in her plan she didn't particularly like. Amaya would have to go through the violence ridden areas before reaching the Poleepkwa settlements. Most would've called her crazy for undertaking something so daring (not to mention dangerous) just to see an alien but she was determined. Another part of her just wanted to know whether or not the underprivileged boy was all right. His shy and alert demeanor got to her ever since they'd met.

Amaya's short height allowed her to slide through the crowds easily and blend in without being seen. Playing tag and hide-and-seek really came in handy for that. She used the shadowed areas of the buildings to her advantage with her dark clothing. By the time she reached the outskirts of Jozi, her sneakers had become mudded from rain puddles as the season of summer gave hefty rain to Jo'burg and last night had been a downpour. Light humidity dangled in the morning air and her hands swiped at her forehead whenever perspiration dripped past her eyebrows. Amaya kept walking through the crowded and dusty streets while her small feet cried for rest. They wouldn't get any until she reached her goal and found Christopher.

She could see MNU patrols wandering through the areas to make sure tensions didn't arise but it wouldn't last long. Tensions were rising so highly lately and rumors that the poleepkwa would be boarded up away from people were spreading like wildfire. That had given her more motivation to see them in their natural environment- well, natural on Earth, that is. She didn't want them to be sealed away like criminals in prison and hoped humankind would see them differently soon. Couldn't they see MNU dramatized everything relating to the aliens? MNU employees always had nice outfits, whenever she passed by their company, and the poleepkwa had no such luxuries- they couldn't even explore the city like normal people! How she wished TV stations would expose their lies. She'd even told her siblings that her Christmas wish for the year was to have them free and wouldn't accept a present from Santa unless a poleepkwa was the one handing it to her as they roamed free. Her sisters had simply laughed, believing it to be a joke, and Amaya had left to her room angrily.

Amaya waited for the guard to leave the area and using the passing crowds that were roaming, chatting, or buying from the market stands, she prepared to enter the territories that were officially alien residences. She gave small but careful glances of her surroundings to make sure she wasn't being watched as she slipped between a thick crack between two sheets of metal and entered poleepkwa grounds. Her foot instantly tripped on a hole in the ground and she fell down the sloped hill of dirt until she landed on her side on leveled land. She gave a grunt of pain from the impact as dust blew into the wind but stood up shakily to make sure nothing was broken.

_Nothing's broken so I'll keep going_, she thought firmly and wiped the flecks of dust from her face. _There's no stopping me._

The slums dominated the area of the Poleepkwa settlements and wooden stands were set up by humans for business with them in the outskirts but Amaya would learn later on about price hikes and scams. Christopher had told her he resided in the southern border and she'd landed smack in it so hopefully her search wouldn't be long. She ran behind the shanty homes which were very dilapidated and created from metal, wood, and other half-decent materials while trash littered the dusty street-less ground. They lived in squalor and yet MNU said _this_ was satisfactory for their culture? Amaya couldn't believe her eyes as every house looked practically the same as similar materials were used and reused. Some houses held no doors! The smell of dank water, humidity, and rotten garbage entered her nostrils and she almost grimaced when yellow newspaper stuck onto her mudded sneakers. Her round eyes glittered in awe as she saw the different poleepkwa passing by with their long strides and couldn't help but love their different color schemes. Red. Orange. Green. Black. Silver. Brown. It was almost like a rainbow.

_They remind me of Skittles_, she thought amusingly from her perch behind a home.

However, she shook her head and continued on in her careful search and hoped the border wouldn't stretch too far or else she'd have to leave without seeing him. She didn't know if she could save up another three months in allowance for second trip. What if MNU made them leave or locked them up? Her search would be in vain and she wouldn't allow it.

_Like papa says, quitters never win_, she told herself for added confidence.

After an hour of diligent searching, she noticed a shack with plastic bowls stacked against it as another vertical section was attached by the left side (facing her) to adjoin the main home. She noticed a young boy with greenish-brown skin playing outside, blocking the open doorway of his home with his thin frame, and she knew she'd found him. Either that or another exact replica of him.

"Christopher!" she called out happily and ran up to him as he stared at her awkwardly with amber eyes. Luckily, other poleepkwa weren't passing by or they would have chased her out till she reached the human slums. She bounded up to the boy with a wide triumphant smile and his eyes widened in shock, his mouth slacking open slightly before releasing a small hiss through his tendrils.

"You! Here. Why?!" he asked sharply and she stopped in her tracks in effect to his tone. Obviously, he wasn't pleased with her sudden appearance and she caught her breath to speak nervously.

"I came to see you" she answered honestly and clasped her hands over her covered stomach nervously. Hadn't he wanted to see her too? He'd given her his location. Or maybe he didn't want to get caught with her again?

"You. Trouble" he pointed out with a sharp bark and scooted back into his home cautiously. His hand reached down to the ground to grab several marbles he'd been playing with and shook his head at her as he tucked them inside his torn gray shorts pocket.

"I don't mean to cause trouble, I wanted to see you" she explained softly and suddenly felt vulnerable in the open unknown area. Trouble was the last thing she wanted to give him but he poked at her curiosity so much. She didn't want to force her presence onto him but just check to see if he was all right and see more of his people naturally. Her fingers twiddled together nervously and she said bashfully, "I saved up all my money to ride the bus here. It was my first bus ride too. I wanted to know if you were okay after you ran off."

She wringed her hands on the bottom of her jacket and admitted quietly, "I've never met anyone like you and I wanted to know more. My family never tells me much about your people and I don't trust MNU's news reels so I came to the source."

"Human" he spoke bluntly, pointing to her sharply, and then himself, "Poleepkwa. Forbidden."

"I don't care! I don't see the big deal about this! We're both two species that live in the same universe" she shot back defiantly and clenched her hands to place them at her sides as she ranted, "We could learn so much from each other. What gives MNU the right to be the big shots on this? They're not the leaders of the universe! They're big fat stinkers who think they're the boss of everything! I hate them and I won't listen to their lies about you. I like aliens, they're mysterious and smart, and that's _my_ view." Weakly, she finished, "I guess people don't want to see that."

Christopher's eyes widened to her long outbursts and she asked meekly with a wince, "What I'd say? Did I offend you?"

Hesitantly, he asked softly, "You. . .came. . .for me?"

She nodded silently and he motioned with his hand for her to enter his home as he gave short wary glances to the sides. Had she succeeded in softening his view on her? Quickly, he hissed to her, "Enter. Dangerous. Outside."

Rapidly, she ran inside his home and noticed it wasn't half the size of her bedroom. He lived here in this small itty bitty home? She couldn't help but be filled with empathy as she saw few pieces of furniture, mostly cupboards, that lacked a good condition while other items lay dusty on the floor. Obviously, it wasn't that they didn't clean as she watched a ray of sunlight filtering inside carry dust particles from above the metal roof. Pieces of cloth stuffed open holes in the wooden walls while windows were covered with brown duct tape to seal cracks.

"This is where you live?" she asked him in quiet astonishment and he nodded silently as he stood up to close the door. The door locked for a few seconds before clicking and becoming slightly ajar. She noticed the lack of the lock and Christopher pushed his thin form against it to hide his awkwardness. She gave him a sympathetic smile but his bright eyes shot to the floor timidly. He let it be after Amaya walked around the small shack (it didn't take long to go full-circle) and offered a small wooden chair, most likely used by a human child. His three-fingered hand dusted the seat to make sure it was clean and she gave him a friendly smile as he peered at her, pointing to the chair. She shook her head and pointed instead to him to say, "You sit down. I can stand."

_I can't believe he lives like this when his people should be respected for their advancements as an alien race_, she thought sadly. _He's older than me and has to live like this at the hands of MNU._

"Guest" he said simply and pointed again, antennae flicking forward while his mandibles clicked softly. She smiled at his sincerity and pulled off her backpack to open it, hoping he'd like what she brought him today. His golden eyes peered at the object curiously and it reminded her of their last meeting. Giddily, she dug into her backpack and gave him a bag filled with fresh fruit her mother told her to give the neighbors but she'd taken it instead. She would bear the blame and make up an excuse. . .plus, she didn't like her neighbors anyway. They pinched her cheeks too much and constantly joked about her losing a baby tooth. Besides, Christopher needed it more than they did.

"I hope you like fruit" she smiled shyly and he held it in surprise as his tendrils moved timidly to her offering. He leaned closer to see each different fruit in amazement as his antennae flickered against the clear bag. Her lips broke into a grin as the small gift delighted him and she spoke sincerely, "You deserve it, Christopher. I can't stand to see people live like this, human or alien. You liked the last bag I gave you so I thought I'd try the same again."

He wiped the table with a thin brown rag that lay on top of it and set the bag down carefully. His hands went over his chest as he clicked curiously towards the items and she liked the strange sounds emitting from his mouth. Her ears couldn't decipher whether they were words or normal sounds his kind produced. Still, it was fascinating and the emotion kept a constant smile on her face. Amaya dug into her cerulean backpack again and pulled out two toy trucks; one red, one white. Both were made of metal and she rolled them on their wheels over to him. He touched them gingerly with his three fingers, picking them up for examination and she explained, "My brother has a lot of toys but he's growing fast so he doesn't pay attention to all of them. Ma wanted to give them away but I took a few before she donated them. Here."

She proceeded to pull out a stuffed brown teddy bear, a plastic shovel and pail, and inside the pail were several small metal cars. She wouldn't have minded handing over her own toys but he was a boy and she doubted he would've wanted girlish things. She didn't know much about their gender identities due to their hermaphroditic qualities and her young naïve mind. Amaya didn't know his age range either and hoped the toys were to his liking but if not, he could always give them to another needy child. Her small hands proceeded to bring out a few articles of clothing in his size that she brought from donation boxes she'd dug through and folded the trio of shirts and shorts before him. She didn't know if pants would work with his differently structured legs so she'd played it safe. His hand ran over a clean crisp red cotton shirt as his eyes glittered to the intact and clean article. She hoped the clothes would help him while she eyed his yellow tattered shirt and gray shorts with sympathy. The faded colors showed the constant washings but time and wear couldn't make them last forever. Cheerfully, she told him, "They're yours."

"No. Too much. Can't. Nothing. Give. You" he tried to explain nervously as his small mandibles twitched anxiously and he pointed to himself. Christopher motioned giving an item to her with his hands and shook his head sadly. She understood his actions and her respect for him grew. Why should he give her anything? This was a gift to help him out and she wouldn't dare think of taking from the less fortunate when they were strapped for things as it was.

"You're very polite but I'm not taking no for an answer" she said softly with a kind smile and he gave a defeated warble, his shoulders slumping in defeat. His head suddenly raised and he grabbed the small marbles he'd been playing with from his shorts pocket. His hand held out five in his green palm and he motioned for her to grab them, placing his hand before her face. She shook her head modestly and closed his hand with her own to state gently, "You don't have to give me anything in return, I could never ask such a thing. They're free."

"Please?" Christopher asked kindly and held out the marbles again towards her. She sighed reluctantly, feeling guilty for agreeing to it, but she knew he wasn't going to quit easily. His eyes brightened into golden pools when she took a clear one with a yellow filling inside that resembled his irises and she placed it in her coat pocket for safekeeping. He returned the rest to his own pocket with a satisfied purr and cocked his head to the side to peer at her with a small smile. Amaya could see his brow ridges lowering to hood the top of his eyes while his bottom eyelids lifted slightly to give his eyes a happy expression and she wondered if that was the Poleepkwa way of smiling.

"Thank you, I'll keep it safely" she smiled to his kind gesture and watched him set all of his marbles on the floor as he took them out of his pocket. There were a variety of small, medium, and large ones, and she laughed delightfully, "Do you like marbles?"

"Yes. I find" he explained to her with a peppy humanistic nod and flicked a blue marble in her direction playfully. He placed seven little marbles over the dusty floor and showed her a larger orange one to knock the others out of place. He let out a joyful trill and told her excitedly, "I watch. Humans play outside. I learn. I like playing marbles."

"Your English is getting better" she complimented and he purred happily to her comment. The different noises he made had her enjoying each one every time and memorized the meaning. He knocked two clear marbles out of the way with a simple flick of his wrist and she smiled when he gave her the larger marble. She tried to hit the scattered marbles but struck none in which she groaned in disappointment but laughed afterwards. Her eyes wandered over the state of his home as he kept playing quietly and she asked curiously, "How do you live in such a small place? You're a foot taller than me and living with your ma can't give much area to move around."

"Normal to me" he spoke hesitantly with a shy expression and she nodded to his explanation. His head tilted to the side and he trilled softly, "You?"

"It's a lot different than yours" she spoke softly with guilt biting her over the better living conditions of her family. Everyone deserved a good home and her resolve to help him increased. He was shy and sincere, his manners respectable, and yet his people lived like rats of the land? It wasn't fair- it was an abomination for everything his kind accomplished. A repression of who they were- _had_ been. She peered up at him to ask an unexpected question, "Christopher, can we be friends?"

"Friends?"

Christopher stared at her with a stunned expression and the orange marble fell from his grip. She wanted to be _his_ friend? A human? His _friend_? He was completely flabbergasted at her strange question when everyone in Johannesburg despised his kind. It was natural to be detested by her people so why would she ask that? She'd popped into his life within a year and she hadn't been discriminating against him in the slightest sense. Maybe all humans weren't negative and cruel? He doubted it with the way he'd grown up so far but he knew his kind and hers couldn't mingle. Talking was prohibited. Walking together was banned. Being friends was completely out of the question!

"Yes, your friend" she replied gently and picked up the fallen marble to return it to his hand. He noticed none of her movements depicted fear or disgust towards him and wondered what it would be like to have a human acquaintance. Could she truly remain loyal in a friendship with him while being a human? What made her different? Would she betray him in due time? Her blue-gray eyes peered into his and she spoke softly, "I always wanted an alien friend. I don't see the wrongness in it. I've barely been here a year but. . .I don't see you as evil or dangerous, Christopher. We could learn from each other."

"Please?"

No human had ever used that word with him and he found himself agreeing timidly, "Friends. Yes."

Her face lit up at his answer and she began to tell him she'd visit him whenever she gathered enough money. He simply listened to the words he understood and reminded himself to study the language harder so they could both speak fluently to each other. His interests had become heavily involved with science lately and he had skipped many of his grammar lessons, much to his mother's chagrin. Christopher could see by her body language that she had a keen interest about him and he could only wonder why. He wasn't appealing in the slightest bit but maybe his alien background picked at her fascination. He found that amusing. However, humans didn't hold the same regard to him and he didn't want to study beings that only treated him like garbage. He rarely ventured far from his home nowadays since he felt much safer among his own as tensions rose higher in the cities. However, time flew by pretty quick and one day he would work for MNU to earn a living and help his mother. He'd never traveled past Johannesburg and he always wondered what else was out there. Were there more humans like Amaya out there? He hoped so.

His eyes landed on the small bear and he grabbed it into his hands. True, he was much older to be playing with items like those but his mind was happy for any little thing he received. His thumb traced over the soft plush fur and he smiled at having something so clean and new. It wasn't even ripped at all! He'd never felt anything so soft- the only thing that came close was his pillow and the stuffing had begun to come out. Maybe he could use that as a pillow? He doubted it because of the small size but it was worth a thought. If he couldn't find a use for it, he'd give it to a youngling so they could enjoy it. He looked to her with kind eyes and spoke clearly, "Thank you, Amaya."

"You're welcome, Christopher" she giggled in return and rolled one of the small cars over to him. Her heart soared happily that she had become friends with a Poleepkwa and hoped with all her might that it would last safely. Someone had to take the first steps to create peace and maybe others would do the same as the years passed. With a half-toothy grin, she suggested, "Play?"

"Yes" he trilled excitedly and grabbed one of a small green car to race it towards the closed wooden door. The two continued to do the same and he'd never been so happy to play with new toys, still in disbelief they'd come from a human child of all people. He'd never had decent toys like those in a long time; the last time had been when he'd first arrived and younglings were given donations from different countries but that had been it. Christopher had kept his little drum safely in his room until it broke from old age after eight years. Afterwards, he'd decided to begin searching through the heaps of junk with his friends to find used and worn toys to play with. He didn't find much but he always made good use of something decent and learned to value each item.

_This is fun_, he thought joyfully and raced his green car which finished faster than hers. She simply gave him a happy smile despite her loss and they began another race again.

Laughter filled the small shack as the two youngsters played together despite the enforced rules and Christopher found himself enjoying every minute of it. Human, Poleepkwa; their species difference was thrown out the window as the two enjoyed their playtime. He may not have been able to communicate fluently but the girl was passive and friendly with him. He liked it and yes, he knew it was a risk to have her in his home but he didn't have many friends. He was a studious youngster and he liked having similar friends but it was getting harder to find any Poleepkwa that wanted to study due to humankind's learning ban. All they needed to know was English and basic arithmetic and that was it. He was happy to have an educated mother who didn't mind passing on her knowledge and he'd dragged his only friends James, Paul, and Adam, along to learn more but they usually fell asleep. James tried but failed, Adam simply didn't want to, but Paul kept at it until he ran out of newspaper to write on. He would go off and play with them later on today till sundown then return back home safely before any dangerous Poleepkwa and human gangs rolled by.

Their game continued on but Christopher stopped when the door opened and his mother stepped in after another arduous day of work. Amaya stopped in mid-laugh to glance up nervously at the towering poleepkwa female who's narrowed sapphire eyes darted back and forth between the two for an instant explanation. The little girl gulped uneasily to her stern gaze while Christopher stood up to get between the two and gave his mother an eyeful of his innocent golden pools that would've made his future son proud. She didn't buy it for a millisecond and he made a quick diversion plan in his little mind to buy time.

"Mother, how was work? I'll get you a cup of water!" he spoke nervously with loud clicks but his mother crossed her ivory colored arms in question. She looked like a giant stone statue of white marble despite her torn blue dress to Amaya and she hid behind the child Poleepkwa. He pointed a finger to Amaya and explained timidly, "She's the human who gave me that coat and um, she fixed my tag. Remember I told you about it? Um, well, you're going to laugh at this but I _may_ have told her where we lived and she wanted to make sure I was okay. She's quite nice and she brought us food." His arms wrapped around her waist to sway her thought and he blurted, "Don't throw her out, please?"

"Humans are strictly forbidden to be around us, Christopher" his mother pointed out sharply and her son glanced at the floor guiltily. He hated upsetting his mother but he couldn't be discourteous to Amaya either after what she'd given him. Her long antenna shook to the tense predicament and she stated firmly to her child, "You could get us in trouble for having her here, son."

"I know but she always gives me things, it's. . .nice" he replied honestly with a shy smile and looked to the human. Amaya gave a small smile in return and he patted her head gently making her gaze meet his. Their eyes were so structurally different but the same humane expressions could be transmitted by both. He trilled softly and told his mother assuredly, "She hasn't treated me badly since we've met. She's not like them, mother."

"Give her time and she will be" Laura said simply and looked to the girl who blushed for having all the attention directed at her. The female poleepkwa had grown to distrust all humans since her arrival on Earth but she held no ill will to children who were merely naïve to the norms or immature and acted out their rage against her kind. Obviously, her little one had found friendship with the former.

_I don't like the spotlight_, Amaya thought nervously but couldn't keep her eyes from the beautiful white skin of his mother. Flecks of dirt from the lack of good showers had turned patches of her skin to a light taupe color but she could see pearly white shining through the clean areas. Her brilliant but deep sapphire hue only added to her pale skin in compliment, she'd never seen such a deep but brilliant blue in human eyes. Her antennae were also much longer than most Poleepkwa she'd seen and wondered if they had an extra purpose. Her body also lacked the spikes others held and only had two on each wrist. Her observation broke off when she leaned down to meet her curious gaze.

"It's dangerous here for both you and us, contact is strictly forbidden" Laura told the girl sharply and she nodded nimbly. She didn't like being tough with children of any species either but she had her own child to protect and the human needed to understand how things were run in their societies. Why did she not know? Her eyes took in her appearance. . .why was she wearing human male clothing? Her brow ridges raised further in curiosity and she questioned, "How did you get here? You don't appear to be from the slum areas."

Amaya caught most of her words and answered warily to the authority figure, "I took the bus here but I only meant to give him the things I brought and we started playing and he looked so happy. . ."

Laura tried to catch the words the girl kept chattering about but the nervousness in her voice hitched her tone too high and fast for her to keep track of. The poleepkwa female let out a sigh and spoke tiredly, "Go home, young one. These areas are too dangerous for a child like you."

"Is Christopher in trouble? I didn't mean to, I wanted to see where he lived and if he was okay" she explained softly and intertwined her fingers timidly. The last thing she wanted was to bring him trouble again and in his own home, no less! How embarrassing. She wanted to help, not obstruct, and blamed it on their segregated societies with a frown, "MNU sucks."

"See? She hates MNU too" Christopher piped up perkily and pointed to the toys she'd brought. He'd already fallen in love with them and his boyish nature didn't want to give them up. With a shy smile, he told his mother softly, "She gave me toys and clothes, mother. I'd really like to keep them and she won't take them back."

"Humans cannot interact with us" she reminded him gently and his slim arms clasped against his chest, antennae lowering over his head somberly as his eyes gazed to the floor. He just knew he'd have to give everything back and a sad lump formed in his throat. Laura didn't enjoy seeing her son in any mood that wasn't happy or peaceful and she knew he deserved those little toys lying by his feet.

_But befriending her could put him at risk_, she thought protectively.

"She wants to be my friend and I've never had a human friend, I rarely have friends as it is" he whispered to her hopefully and hugged her waist with his thin arms, cheek pressing against it. He closed his eyes to plead, "Can I keep her? I'll make sure no one finds out and she'll travel here whenever she can. I'll hide her well and make sure we're not caught by humans or our people. Please, mother?"

"Humans aren't pets, dear" his mother said with light amusement and stared at the quiet girl. At least the child had polite manners and her generosity allowed her indifference to simmer slightly. She remembered when her son used the coat the girl had left him to sleep with and recently when he brought fruit for them to share. Her first thoughts had been that Christopher had gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd of pubescent youngsters that wanted to rebel against humans but he assured he'd never do such a thing. Her first thought on the human was that she'd been a little off in the head about judging others due to the law but her son believed otherwise. Reluctantly, she gave in to her youngster's golden orbs and sighed to the girl, "My son seems to like you. Because of him and _only _him, I will allow your visits but you must _never _be seen or you will be banned instantly from here. I won't have you giving us trouble and if my son gives me one complaint, you are gone. Understood?"

Amaya nodded quickly to satisfy the female and Laura patted her son's head lovingly to lecture firmly, "And _you_ will make sure you're not seen or your human is banished forever."

"Yes, mother, I promise" he nodded profusely and returned to Amaya's side to plop himself down on the dusty floor. His mother had agreed and his antennae flicked against the air in quick bursts of happiness. Christopher would make sure she'd never get caught in their territories as they entered their new friendship and smiled. He showed her a little red car playfully in case she'd become frightened and patted her head again to trill, "You can stay."

The girl peered at the poleepkwa mother and she smiled to tell Christopher words he understood completely, "She's pretty. She's the color of a white pearl."

* * *

Christopher set down his two plastic blue canteens of water on the floor next to his short dining table and wiped his damp hands together to rub off the wet dirt from outside. He'd been one of the first ten in line to gather water from the well and was glad to get his share for the day. The horizon was already turning to its soft blue hue while most of the gray of dawn was fading away from the sky. He was used to waking before sunrise, it gave him time to relax, wash, read, and make breakfast before Oliver woke up. All of his morning tasks had to be complete before he walked to the district border and board the MNU buses to head to work. Otherwise, his evening chores would get piled up against his evening schedule and he hated not keeping to routine.

He dipped one of the canteens to gather water in a plastic red bowl and placed it back to its upright position. He took a small sip to quench his thirst from the mile walk and grabbed a bar of yellow soap he used to wash his dishes and clothes. With a smile, he washed Oliver's new cup quietly and threw the dirty water outside through the open doorway once he finished. His little one had been quite ecstatic about his new cup and he chuckled softly at last night. He set the cup on Oliver's side of the table and retrieved the metal plates they used for every meal from the cupboard. His green fingers ran over the oval centers to make sure they were clean and no dust had gathered overnight (how he hated the never-ending dust).

Christopher treasured dinnerware and bedspreads more than anything and was always searching the heaps for those items. Once, he'd almost fought one of his own for a blanket but as a passive male, he reluctantly let it go. It was better than being injured and mending bruises plus he'd be ashamed to resort to such barbaric tactics. Humans threw their belongings away so carelessly but he then remembered certain humans were wealthy enough to discard decent items for better versions. How lucky they must be to go without a need for anything in the world. All he wanted to give his son was a good home, food every day, and warm clothes on his back. He had to admire his youngling's peppy personality which never faded despite the appalling conditions they lived in. Oliver never complained about the things he had or couldn't have and Christopher wished he could give him the world for being so humble and happy. His golden eyes gazed at the sky somberly and hoped he'd finished his lifelong project soon.

_It's been so long, I can't remember the first day I began working without mother_, he thought solemnly and twiddled his thumbs (a habit he learned from Amaya). _I have to search the heaps every day in case we will be evicted, I can't afford to lose my work or the command module._

The sound of hens clucking by his doorway snapped him back to the present and he smiled at the brown creatures. Oliver enjoyed chasing them whenever they wandered by their home and mimicked their fluttering wings with his arms while he ran. His little one found delight in the smallest of things. Others in the district ate them for sustenance but Christopher wouldn't demean himself by hunting down an animal and eating it raw. Besides, he had no idea on how to take off the feathers. His mother had been a huntress of the oceans but he never had a need for eating marine life since there was no body of water and they lived in a desert wasteland. His father lived in the capital where he guided others of his kind who were masters at building so he never had to hunt in his life either. Frankly, Christopher was surprised that he himself could still swim after so many years despite living in the arid region and enveloping himself in science. During his adolescent years, Amaya and his friends had dug a huge crater that would fill with water from the pouring rain of summer and all of them would splash inside for relief. Parents had even brought their young ones to play while his mother shook her head but soaked her feet, reminiscing her own tales about life in her beloved waters as they listened. Christopher enjoyed that year of his life; he and his friends had plenty of adventures, his mother was happy, and Amaya introduced him to sleepovers.

_Many years have passed since_, he thought in reflection and released a small sigh. _I can't dwell on that right now, there's too much to do today._

Christopher grabbed both leftover cans of pork and beans, uncovering them from under a white cloth he used to keep them covered against flies and other pesky insects. Every Poleepkwa had to keep their food safeguarded against spoilage, rats, flies, and any other prowlers of the land. His mother had batted away bothersome rats during their first years on Earth and she used part of her pay to buy traps and poison. His little sister had climbed onto his back from fear of them with wide green eyes while his younger brother had laughed with merry blue eyes. Oh, how Christopher missed them. Both would've probably had their own families by now if they lived.

He spilled the remainders of both cans into a silver pan which he placed on top of an electric hotplate. For the first hours of the morning, they would receive energy from the generators outside the district since the city hogged most of the juice from the afternoon onwards. He was glad for those first hours so he could cook a decent meal for his little one before Oliver woke to his chores and left for his school day. Christopher would also warm up their bath water to prevent catching a cold or other respiratory ailments. Amaya had given the item to him when Oliver was months old so he could have it easier on cooking and keep the hatchling healthy. She didn't like it when he ate raw meat (his kind had been forced to adapt that into their diets as well) and warned him against Earth's harmful bacteria in foods. Plus, she had spoiled the child since birth relentlessly and he chuckled mentally at the memory when she'd brought him a bassinet for Oliver to sleep in. Amaya had bought it herself while she worked in a shoe store during her first year at the university in the north (he missed her during those years). He had no idea how she managed to bring it safely all the way into District 9 but he was grateful for it. Otherwise, his little one would've had to sleep in a cardboard box or a nest of tattered rags but the beautiful white wicker cradle was Oliver's bed for almost two years of his life instead. Now, he kept it safely in his command module- he couldn't bear parting with it.

'_He's a gorgeous baby, he deserves everything' she had cooed over the small hatchling as she placed him inside carefully and used baby talk to gain his attention. Oliver had simply let out a few soft clicks before closing his vibrant blue eyes and falling asleep against the pillow. Christopher had just finished bathing him and tried to put the wailing child to sleep when she'd popped in. As a hatchling, Oliver rarely kept awake for long periods of time and the rest he took aided the process of growing his thicker protective exoskeleton. Her face softened at the tiny hatchling when his hands curled in reflex and she sighed warmly, 'Look, he's falling asleep. Isn't he the sweetest little child you've ever seen, Christopher?'_

'_Yes, the most precious', he replied with the same tender look and she wrapped a soft light green blanket around Oliver's fragile form. Her gentle hands tucked in each corner of the bassinet neatly while the hatchling kept sleeping undisturbed, his small chest rising with every breath and his antennae resting against the pillow. _

_Christopher gave a soft trill of amusement as she wrapped a thin yellow blanket over the hood of the bassinet to make sure his sleep wouldn't be disrupted by their shadows. He crossed his arms in response to her meticulous pampering and called her attention quietly, 'Amaya.'_

'_Babies need endless nurturing' she pointed out in justification to her coddling and kept fixing the bassinet with a smile. Her fingers kept tucking in each open pocket to block out light and she nodded to herself, 'And he's going to get it in this god-forsaken place.'_

_Her hands resisted from stroking the white cradle and Amaya clasped them over her chest to smile widely and gush joyfully, 'I'm going to spoil you like there's no tomorrow.'_

Christopher watched the food warm up on the pan and contemplated silently, _'We will leave soon and she will begin her own life. She needs to be with her people, it's what's best. We won't see each other again. . .Amaya.'_

He didn't have time to dwell on the thought as he heard the pork sizzle over the pan while the beans soupy mixture bubbled. Quietly, he used his fork to move the meat around, separating it from the beans, and used his free hand to turn the heat setting to shut it off. He didn't like his meat completely cooked and preferred it to a near raw consistency- the years on Earth had changed his taste for it. The creatures from his home world that his people used to eat were much more tender and succulent than Earth's animals. And they caught them to eat in free ranges, not by locking them up and stuffing their mouths with food and hormones until slaughtering time. The thought of such barbaric acts brought a shiver down the nerve cords of his spine, the little groups of ganglions sending the message through his body. Humans were such peculiar creatures. . .but not in a flattering sense. _Never_ in a flattering sense.

His sense of smell picked up the smoky scent of the pork and he smiled contentedly, knowing that his son would be fortunate and happy for another meal. He would have his youngling freshen up first before breakfast and make sure his schoolwork had been finished the day before. Most schoolwork consisted of mental memorization or hands-on lessons since District 9 had no learning tools whatsoever and the ban on learning outside the district was still in effect. Christopher would make sure his son was the first to arrive in class with a fresh mind and that he started his work the minute he arrived back home. Afterwards, he was free to roam around with his friends until curfew or help him in his project. Similar to Christopher, Oliver always wanted to learn more on science and he would take him down to the command module at dusk to teach him about the controls and other machinery. He taught him his own knowledge for two reasons: to educate his child to the fullest extent and to make sure his mother's work would pass to him in case he died prematurely. He was sure that if his son would've been able to learn on the home world, Oliver would be a prodigy at science. His language skills, however, were another different topic completely and no matter what Christopher tried, his youngling just didn't like speech- human or Poleepkwa. He was quite stubborn and the older Poleepkwa had to wonder where he got it from.

The sound of laughing younglings running by prompted him to keep on task and it was time to wake the energetic child. Standing up from his wooden stool (it was short enough to keep him from hunching over the table), he walked over to their small bedroom and kneeled down to shake his son's covered shoulder over the blankets. Morning daylight poured through their glass window which lay covered in certain areas with newspapers and duct tape to cover hairline fractures and larger cracks. Oliver stirred lightly under the bulky comforter but he only dug himself deeper into the warm sheets as his antennae flicked slowly on his small maroon pillow.

"Oliver, wake up" his father spoke softly with a smile and stroked the youngling's head to wake him gently. Oliver's playful adventure had put him to sleep rather quickly yesterday and his rapid rambles to his father only lasted for half an hour before he collapsed tiredly onto his side of the bed. He gave the youngling a few strokes on his limp but highly sensitive antennas to announce his presence and alert him it was morning. His son only let out a few incoherent groggy clicks before whimpering in protest for having his slumber disrupted. Christopher chuckled at his sleeping youngling and told him gently, "Son, wake up. It's time for you to prepare for your daily tasks."

The poleepkwa child curled himself into a tight fetal position and grumbled defiantly under his breath. Christopher knew he was awoken now since Oliver liked to sleep in and hated to wake early which is why he tried to wake him half an hour before his usual breakfast time. It was hard putting him to sleep and the same to wake him up. He wondered if other parents went through the same problem. Despite his busy schedule, he enjoyed chatting with his neighbors nearby but half weren't parents like him. Only his childhood friend, Paul, maintained three younglings and Christopher had to respect him since many only had one or two. Most couldn't afford the license and would rather spend it on food while others who had eggs would have them destroyed by MNU for not having them registered. It was horrifying to see your own flesh and blood go up in flames (literally) but Christopher had Oliver taken care of personally in a private and legal hatchery run by his mother's friend, Jane Williams, to make sure he would survive. Now, his healthy little rapscallion wanted more nap time.

Christopher clicked his mandibles gently but remained firm, "You have to eat, take a quick bath, and head to Jane's for your school day. Don't you want to see your friends?"

"I stay home" Oliver replied tiredly and snuck inside the blanket to hide himself completely, leaving only his antennae visible. He didn't like school, he'd much rather explore through the junk heaps with his father or stare at his projector for hours. His personality just didn't fit the school routine and his legs were always eager to run off somewhere. His teacher, Jane, understood his short attention span and always tried to keep him occupied. She had been his personal caretaker at the hatchery years ago and he enjoyed hearing the story of his birth. When his father worked during his hatchling years, she had watched over him since there was no other parent to look after his fragile form. Nowadays, he walked over to her home so he could hear stories about their home world or on most occasions, more grammar lessons (per Christopher's order). Oliver often wondered if he'd been produced alone by his father or was there another partner who had helped conceive him? He rarely saw hatchlings with one parent alone, they wouldn't survive due to the workload MNU gave them. Whenever he asked, his father had changed the subject and he'd frowned for missing the opportunity.

"I sleep" he purred in delight as the warm covers hugged his body overhead in heavenly softness. The new sheets and comforter Amaya had given them were nothing compared to the ones humans threw away and his father picked up. He was so happy his father had a human friend who helped them. He loved Amaya and wished she could stay with them forever but his father always reminded him she was a human and belonged with her kind. His bright blue eyes closed with a gentle sigh from his mouth while from above, his father shook his head.

_If I don't pull him out now, I'll have to dangle him by the leg to get him into class and he's a slippery wiggler_, he thought in dismay but fatherly firmness stuck through.

"No, you must learn and be sharp, little one" Christopher said with amusement in his voice and patted the small lump that was his son. He didn't want Oliver to assume that just because MNU didn't want them to be intelligent, it was an excuse to do so. He had seen many of his generation convert to the mental conditioning the humans had enforced and made them into lazy, aggressive, and short attention spanned beings that could rival the minds of prepubescent human children. His people had so much potential but over the years, it was being trampled into nothing. The wisdom, knowledge, and honor the first generation had brought with them was dwindling into the wind as the younger generations populated the district. His mother had died due to human discrimination and her beautiful memories that painted vivid pictures for him as a child were now gone. . .and he would _not_ allow any of that to happen to his own child. His dreams were for Oliver to return to the stars, teach the stories of his ancestors, pass on his own wisdom and knowledge, and recreate the elegance of his people on the home world to younger and unborn generations to come. It was a lot for Christopher to dream of but he knew his little one had the potential and he would die accomplishing it if he had to.

_Every father wants the best for their child_, he thought caringly as he watched his son curl around underneath the sheets. That child was as precious to him as the sun was to its planets. _I will risk everything to make my little one happy and best of all, give him freedom and free will._

Christopher gave off a light scent of his pheromones laced with irritancy and Oliver smelled them with the tips of his antennae. Firmly, his father stated, "You have five minutes to get up or I'm taking you in my arms to dunk you inside the water basin. I haven't warmed the water yet but I'm sure the sun will warm you right up. You can imagine you're on a trip in a tundra desert and you need to live till sunup."

_I don't like that adventure, father doesn't have good imagination_, Oliver thought to his father's idea and shivered at the thought of being dunked into the plastic bath. His father would set it up behind the shack every morning while metal sheets covered the area to avoid being seen publicly but he held no shame at his young age. Once, he'd run off naked to play with the neighbor's children as they passed by and Christopher had chased him down, shutting off his illegal web surfing to bring the giggling youngling back.

However, he would never stand up against his father (it shamed him to do so) and always tried to find a compromise with him. It was hard though, his parent was so much smarter than him!

_Maybe school won't be bad today_, he began to second guess himself and lowered the blankets slightly to begin his bargaining.

Oliver's blue eyes peeked over the covers nervously and he asked his father in negotiation, "Eight minute?"

"Five."

"Seven minute?"

"Five."

"Six minute?"

"It's four minutes now, Oliver."

"Father! No! _Five_ minute?" his son warbled shyly as he lost his battle and decided to ask for his father's first bargain.

"Five minutes it is" Christopher agreed pleasingly and had to chuckle at his lack of compromising abilities. He loved his little rambunctious youngster and hoped his childish nature would never leave. It always cheered him up when he was depressed or tired. Amaya had been right, his youngling brought peace and childish wisdom to others just as the meaning of it. He squeezed one of Oliver's hands curling over the blankets and smiled kindly to lecture, "You must learn to speak fluently, Oliver. Our homeland's language must pass on to you and your human speech must get better as well. Say it with me, 'minutes'. _Minutes_."

"Minute" he giggled childishly, kicking his legs under the blankets giddily and his father sighed hopelessly. Christopher squeezed his small form above the sheets with his daily dose of fatherly affection and Oliver laughed louder, his small hands reaching around his neck to return it. Afterwards, he let go to flash him his baby blues and chirp innocently, "Eight minute?"

"Five minutes, Oliver" the older Poleepkwa said firmly and patted his head before standing up. He just knew it was going to be a long time before his son was at the table and half-clean (the desert air wouldn't help in the open) ready to eat. He pointed a finger at him and stated, "Breakfast will be on the table."

"We eat today?" he asked brightly and poked his head out from under the blankets. His parent nodded and Oliver decided that he _did_ want to get up early today. At times, he skipped the morning meal so his father could save money and both could eat in the evening instead. He hated to see his father struggle to keep food on the table with the meager pay he received and always tried to lighten the load. It was a good day for him when he was able to eat _both_ a morning and evening meal together with his father. His antennae moved happily as he hopped out of bed and found his little ragged pieces of clothing to wear. His tattered yellow shirt and dirty blue shorts lay scattered at the end of the bed and he jumped over to undress.

Christopher watched his son fondly as he scampered around the room half-dressed (Oliver struggled with shorts all the time) in his tiny garbs and grabbed a soap bar for his quick bath. He decided to head back and check on their food, patting Oliver's head affectionately. His little one bumped into his leg while he scrambled back and forth in a frenzy.

"Father! Your big leg's in the way!" his child exclaimed as he ran through the doorway to head outside for his morning bath. A second later, he shot back into the room again to smile at his father innocently, "You check my lesson?"

"After your bath" Christopher replied and Oliver tagged along behind him in miniature imitation as they re-entered the main house. Before he scampered away, he ordered the youngling, "Give me a sentence with two nouns, an adjective, and a verb."

"Uh. . .too hard!" his son groaned and released a whine from his vocal chords. His father merely gave him a serious face with his brow ridges sloping downwards, tendrils straightening still, antennae arching forward, and Oliver knew he had to answer. That was his father's 'I mean business' look and he hesitated nervously, "Oliver. . .and, um. . .Oliver and David play on hill?"

"Three nouns and a verb, close enough" Christopher sighed half-heartedly and patted his head approvingly. Kneeling down, his amber gaze met Oliver's blue to state simply, "You'll be getting an extra lesson this week. The correct answer was: Oliver and David enjoy playing ball as they run up the dusty hill."

"You smart, not fair" his son frowned at his father's perfect language skills and held his round yellow soap bar over his chest. He didn't want extra lessons and knew his playtime had just diminished by one day along with helping his father. It wasn't fair, he wanted to chase frogs with his friends and find fuel. Weakly, he muttered upsettingly, "I smart too."

"You're brilliant, my little one, but your grammar must improve" he chuckled to soothe and boost Oliver's confidence, enveloping his slim form in a comforting hug. He didn't want to put his son down in any way and wanted him to get a little motivation to tackle down his grammatical problems. His smart little mind needed verbal skills to project his high intelligence and prove smart Poleepkwas wouldn't diminish over time.

"I. . .I c-can be smart. . .like you?" he stammered shyly and Christopher nodded kindly, flicking his antennae against his son's tenderly. His little one pressed himself against his chest affectionately and he stroked Oliver's ridged back gently.

"Definitely, you'd be surprised at how my skills were much worse than yours during this age" the older Poleepkwa chuckled amusingly in remembrance and Oliver's eyes lit up. His father had bad grammar too? Christopher smiled at his curious glance and he admitted, "I had trouble just the same, I hated verbs and adjectives- there were so many types I almost ripped my antennae off in frustration. However, I kept studying constantly and my skills are pretty good now. Intelligence is a good thing, Oliver, and there's many types of knowledge- verbal, logical, musical, bodily, visual, and others as well. That is why I continue to teach you our true language and our traditions, technology, everything we brought with us before we landed here decades ago. Humans want the skills that our ancestors honed throughout ages to go to waste, don't let them win, son. Be the exception that others will look up to and humans will grow to see that we are just as strong- actually, even stronger- and we won't be quiet forever."

"I will!" Oliver nodded with a proud but firm expression and his father let him go so he could go bathe. The little Poleepkwa strutted out with a raised and defiant face while his body posture stood straight in a confident gait. Christopher simply watched him leave with his own proud face and smiled.

"That's my son."

* * *

Tania couldn't help but grimace at the scowl Amaya held on her usually calm face as she scribbled loudly into a stack of papers with a black pen. She had come over after cooling down from work at The Star's newspaper building to see how she was after hearing yesterday's argument. She had even caught Wikus eavesdropping from the bedroom as the couple ended the feud for the night in their bedroom which was across from their own. Tania then scolded him for the immature behavior and he'd made a weak excuse of taking down a cobweb by the window. Her Wikus was a pretty bad liar and he had given in a minute later in which she told him to go to bed and stop snooping.

Her blond eyebrow raised and she inquired cautiously, "Work?"

"Davin" she grit out and finished checking off items in her wedding checklist. She'd been going through each monthly checklist every single day while making sure her portfolio for the wedding was up-to-date and perfect. Her upper lip curled in distaste as she read the florist section. Pink roses? How cliché was that? It didn't matter as long as the florist brought them to the hotel hall on time. Her fiancé and mother had agreed on an elegant and romantic type wedding while she had just wanted casual or classic. Whatever, she wasn't up for a big reception but was going to get one regardless.

_Damn wedding, damn MNU, damn everything!_, Amaya thought fiercely and balled up a paper her younger sister had written about her rehearsal dinner speech. She'd already had an engagement party, family get-together, a bachelorette party, a bridal shower- how many more could there possibly be?! It was supposed to be a celebration, not mandatory kick to the altar! She wasn't the type to go all crazy over a wedding but personally, it seemed a bit too much. The marriage would be more sentimental (not to mention less expensive) with a small rehearsal dinner only and the wedding itself.

"What happened now?" Tania asked worriedly with the usual lace of comfort for the poor woman. The wedding planning wasn't cheering Amaya up like it would for most women and knew she would've rather have it over with. She'd even joked to the bridesmaids about having an outdoor barbecue instead but her oldest sister, Zara, hadn't taken to the joke and told Amaya that would be the tackiest wedding in existence. Tania and Elenor then soothed Amaya through her bedroom door and assured her wedding would go off smoothly wherever it took place.

"He's working for MNU and I don't like it" she sighed in disappointment and wrote a post-it to check on her wedding cake. It would be a square four-tier vanilla almond cake, it wasn't bad in her opinion, but she'd wanted chocolate instead. Davin would pick it up the day before the wedding after work at the firm since she couldn't drive. Luckily, she was able to use a porcelain cake topper instead of the latest trends with monograms. Porcelain was much more classic to her and the figurine would last through generations if taken care of.

Amaya peered up at her friend with a smile and told her amicably, "I'm not trying to offend you and Wikus directly since you guys are attached to MNU and I love you two but those people just make me so damn mad."

"Because of the praw- Poleepkwas?" the blond asked gently, catching herself with the alien's common term in Jo'burg. Amaya held a short fuse when it came to the species and guessed she respected them in some odd manner after defending them in court. She had never asked where her passion on protecting them originated from but it was admirable that she stood up for them when most wouldn't. Even lawyers who were assigned to the aliens rarely won cases due to their biased opinions (though they never admitted it) and partly because MNU tried to bribe them under the table on losing the case. Amaya, however, refused all approaches from the company and put every effort to make sure her clients always walked free.

"Mostly" she muttered depressingly and placed her pen down on the desk. Her fingers tapped on the mahogany wood to pent out a little stress and Amaya sighed, "I don't want him working there but everyone will be pissed if I start an argument days before the wedding. They want everything to be a smooth and graceful transition because weddings just _have_ to make a couple 'cheerful and dandy' to live happily ever after. Damn wedding and Disney flicks."

"What do _you_ want, Amaya?" Tania asked softly and the other woman glanced somberly through the window before her desk. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the blue skyline and the Poleepkwa mother ship met her gaze for a minute before a cluster of moving cumulus clouds covered it from sight.

"To be with Davin, of course" she lied and faked a fond smile that made the blond shake her head in disbelief. Amaya turned to her undeterred and stated simply, "What? I do, Tania."

"Marriage is a serious commitment, Amaya" her friend warned her and grabbed the planning checklist to run her eyes down the list. Half of the items Amaya had picked out months ago were replaced by everyone else's picks. She knew they weren't just coincidence. Tania gave her a dry look and pointed out, "You've let your families have most of the say and you didn't object. Most brides would partake in everything to make sure it's all perfect."

"I agree with their opinions and my family loves Davin's so it allows us to bond better" she replied blandly with a simple shake of her shoulders and Tania resisted from groaning exasperatedly.

"They gave you a white and pink color scheme when I know you wanted white and marine" she pointed out and Amaya gave a small shrug with a meek smile. Tania remembered her saying it would be a casual reception by the water but it soon turned into a large reception in a hotel ballroom! She went on further to catch a reaction, "A seated three-course meal in an exquisite hall when you wanted an open buffet by the beach? You know, to be careless and free? To let everyone choose their fancy."

_Wikus complained for days about that buffet_, _he'd planned weeks in advance to alter his pants by an inch to accommodate his demolishing of each buffet station_, she thought in dismay. _And the fact he couldn't wear casual khaki pants anymore and had to use a suit now._

"Are you trying to talk me out of marrying him?" Amaya asked slyly with a tiny hitch at the corner of her lips. She liked the fact that Tania was blunt despite what others might say. Her line of sight returned to the window and she smiled wittily, "Good one but I'll pass the test, Tania. I'm committed to being Mrs. Bedeau- well, more like Turin-Bedeau."

The blond woman sighed in defeat, sitting down in an empty chair next to the desk, and gave her a supportive smile, "As a bridesmaid, I have to look out for you, not your sisters or mother but what _your_ interests are. Plus, as a friend, I always have an ear ready for listening since your family's not here."

"Thank you. . .Tania. . ." Amaya hesitated as she kept her gaze at the cloudy sky outside the window and pondered out loud, "Have. . .Have you ever loved someone who your family didn't agree with? So much that you would defy their own preferences for you and be with him?"

_But in the end, you can't_, she thought somberly and tapped her pen against the desk again.

"Yes, I married him" her friend grinned to her personal joke and crossed her arms to ask curiously, "Why? Your family doesn't like Davin? They seem pretty happy every time he pops in to see them."

Amaya tensed lightly and quickly replied with a nervous laugh, "Of course they do but you know parents, they always find something to pick at. But I love Davin, got a huge heart here with his name on it. Yep, he's absolutely perfect. Can't say anything about it to make me change my mind."

Tania's eyebrow raised suspiciously at her nervous ramblings but the dark-haired woman simply gave her an innocent smile. The two stared at each other in tense silence until the phone rang loudly. Both jumped at the ring and turned to look at the phone positioned on top of a small bookcase behind the couch.

. . . "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

Amaya snorted disdainfully and told her carelessly, "It's Davin. He can leave a message but I'm not talking to him during his MNU paycheck hours."

_Didn't she just say he was 'absolutely perfect'?_, Tania thought oddly.

Her friend decided to take the easiest route to relax her and changed the subject, "So what's on the wedding schedule?"

"Contact vendors, count guests, prepare 'welcome' bags for out of towners, and make sure my party's accounted for" she muttered tiredly and pushed the paper away. How she wished she could throw all of that into her fireplace and be rid of it with single burst of flame. She closed her eyes, slumped her shoulders, and groaned in annoyance, "Who knew weddings were so much work? You're lucky, Tania, you're already happily married."

"Mines wasn't easy either but it's only five more days" Tania assured her distraught friend and squeezed her shoulders. She'd been through that pressure before when her family didn't agree her marrying Wikus, some still didn't but she didn't care. Amaya sighed hopelessly but smiled in relief that it would soon be over. With a grin, the blond teased, "Then you're off to France, the land of romance. Don't get too much rug burn."

"Tania!" Amaya shushed her and the two burst into laughter.

"Tania!" Wikus' voice called from outside and both women peered through the open living room window. Apparently, Tania's dear husband was home from work as Amaya spotted a navy SUV parked alongside his wife's silver minivan. If he didn't find her at home, the next place to look was always Amaya's home.

"In here, babe!" Tania called back through the open window and headed for the door giddily as the engaged woman smiled at their ever happy relationship. Tania opened the white wooden door before unlocking the metal security door to greet Wikus happily with a hug as he headed up their doorsteps.

"And soon, you'll be just as happy and without wedding plans" Tania assured her friend as Wikus planted a small kiss on her cheek. Her hand tugged on his MNU tag affectionately as it hung from his neck, smiling that he was back home safe and sound.

"You two should be the poster couple in bridal parlors" Amaya laughed and nodded in greeting to Wikus with a sympathetic smile, "Did the new suit Davin gave you cause you to break out again?"

"Only the pants but we're getting there" he smiled tiredly but sighed to both women, "Like her, I can't wait for this to be over too. Four suits and I'm allergic to the fabric. Most men don't have that."

_Why couldn't they keep the beach and the huge buffet?_, he thought longingly. _I wanted three types of ribs and the open bar._

"I will make sure you walk down that aisle in a comfy suit and dance the night away with your lovely Tania here" Amaya said determinedly with a boisterous laugh and ushered the two home. "I'm sure Wikus is starving so I won't keep you. Thank you for everything, Tania. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Amaya" the blond smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband's to lead him back home. Instantly, Wikus began to tell her about his day happily as Tania listened on with a random nod every now and then.

Amaya watched them leave with a fond smile and headed back inside to close both doors. They were such an adorable couple to her and they were in love even more with every passing day and she hoped her own marriage would be that way. The thought of the wedding caused her stomach to churn in anxiety and she shook her head to clear it away. There was no time for second thoughts despite Tania's support and she had to go through with it. A year's planning couldn't just be chucked out the window at the last minute.

Quietly, she strolled back to her desk and leaned over to stroke a pink carnation's petals with her fingertips as it rested neatly inside a clear rectangular vase. She'd bought the little blossom from her wedding florist as she headed home on the bus, making a quick stop to pick up the pretty single carnation. It was worth the extra bus ride. Since pink and white were the main colors for her wedding, she'd been adamant on having a variety of those carnations at her reception. Her sisters had given her grief on the simple flower instead of having the elegant pink rose be the main centerpieces. Amaya hadn't cared, she loved those carnations and they would be there. Luckily, she added enough pressure to make everyone back down and she'd gotten her choice. It was her favorite flower after all. One blossom from fifteen years before had claimed the carnation as her own top choice. _He_ had always given her a blossom each passing year.

Bashful amber eyes staring into glittering blue-gray as the pink flower bonded both.

* * *

**A/N**: A _very_ long chapter for you guys so expect long chapters, it's my writing style as I craft the beginnings of Amaya and Christopher. It'll all lead to the present in time skips until Christopher leaves the planet and then the next installment as he travels space and searches for his people, so on. It'll be a pretty long story actually as it will run its course to the three years that Chris promised. There's more info on it on my profile and the OC characters for this story are posted as well, all are Poleepkwa (except for Amaya and another). Half you'll see on Earth with Chris and Wikus, the rest will be on the home world- they're listed neatly for your reading convenience. Thanks to my readers (I love getting your story alerts, yay!), I can't believe this story's read in over twenty countries, I almost fainted from surprise and my little heart swelled in pride. And a happy hug to my reviewers:

_-Isabella Raventhorn_- Christopher and Oliver are just plain father-son cuteness. I loved the way he held Oliver protectively when the Nigerian gangs barreled through and how close he kept him when they were floating to the mothership. I love researching (part of why I'm a psychology major) and it helps put a story together and make it realistic since I live nowhere near Jo'burg. *insert laugh*. Since they live in the outskirts and will be in a remote location in D10, I tend to use my own memories of when I visited my grandmother's remote village (it's grown now though) and blend those in. Like the canteens and water idea (I hated taking ice cold showers in the morning but it wakes you up). The electricity too, I hated being covered in pitch black darkness due to the lack of electricity at times and kerosene lamps always made it better when my grandpa lit them. Like Oliver, I loved chasing chickens outdoors and I still do whenever I visit.

_-WishUponAStar1015_- Thanks for the review and Oliver is the ultimate cuteness of 2009 in my view and it holds after seeing the movie '9' stitchpunks (and they're pretty darn adorable too). That little ragamuffin is just cute and mischief rolled into one. Don't worry, I'll keep writing until this fic is done. I just love the world of D9!

_-Glacia Knight_- I'm glad you enjoyed it (throws confetti happily) and definitely happy that I've kept both Christopher and Oliver in character. For the fight sequences, I'll begin when Christopher gets struck by Wikus (he was really pissed at that 3 year thing, huh?). Most fighting will occur when Christopher returns to Earth but normal clashes and squabbles will occur (mostly in D10).

_-Tapanda08_- Yay for being your official D9 story! I'd like to thank the Academy- just kidding. The D9 world is just interesting and all these little thoughts of how they lived, dressed, spoke, and pretty much everything that makes the Poleepkwa, the Poleepkwa keeps me upgrading my interpretation of it. I love cultures, fictional or non-fiction so I always study them (mostly anthropology or sociology classes). In D9, they will have a certain lifestyle which will be shown in Christopher's and Amaya's past as well as when Wikus begins living in D10. On the home world, the remnants of their real culture will be introduced as Christopher returns and he'll meet all the different inhabitants as he tries to rally help. So as I write the first twenty chapters up from the outline, I'm trying to make the OC characters from his planet realistic and give them certain attributes when it's their time to pop out.

_-PinkZebra_- So I'm _not_ the only one who posts soundtracks to my stories. I thought I was crazy when my brother stared at me like an idiot for doing so. Music is my muse when it comes to composing my writing and the emotion I try to put through. Plus, I hear my chosen songs to make the chapter flow and keep me from getting writer's block. With Amaya, I have to make her tough as my OC protagonist to complement Christopher's character but she won't be the only toughie as Wikus changes his views and tows along Tania's as the story flows. Amaya's sis will be another but she'll be reluctant as she grows into a love-hate liaison with a human hating prawn. I think they'll be the comic relief but Christopher's group will be worse (some of their little theme songs already have me laughing). You can read the OC's in my profile. I'm in relief I kept Christopher in character and hope I can do the same with Wikus when he lives in D10. Oliver is just the cutest fella ever and I try to keep him in character as a cutie. I think the projectile lollipop captured everyone's hearts. I've never read the novel you spoke of but I read the summary once I read your review, that's a pretty somber story.  


* * *

  
Thank you for reading my long chapter, hope it wasn't _too_ long, and please review. I always love to hear your comments, questions, and ideas.


	5. ET Phoned Home

CHAPTER 4

**E.T. Phoned Home  
**

**

* * *

**_  
"Alone, we can do so little; together, we can do so much." -Helen Keller_

* * *

Oliver hopped carefully over the piles of junk and scrap as he helped his father rummage for useful technology. They did that every two days or so but his father told him they would be doing it every day until he found what he needed. He'd never seen his father slack off for a day to relax leisurely and wondered if he was ever really tired. Oliver was also curious as to why he'd suddenly hastened his planning but didn't ask, trusting his parent to make wise decisions. His father's friend, James Hill, would join them tomorrow because he worked today while his parent had the day off. At times, he accompanied his father to James' private lab behind his home to help with the project. . .well, he mostly watched the two adults work quietly but he participated by handing them items. It made his small contribution feel important. His father's older friend, Paul Smith, helped them yesterday with his two oldest younglings and used his weekly family rummaging as a disguise to help Christopher. Oliver liked playing with his oldest, Jack, and the taller boy tagged alongside him with cheerful chirps. He liked younglings, they were innocent and happy just like him. Most were a bit taller than him but that was okay, he didn't mind being the little one. The older youngsters became more rebellious as they aged though and his father warned him to stay away from them. He hoped he'd never turn out like that. Today, however, it was just he and his father.

His small bare feet clambered over the hill of garbage while thin hands tied with blue and red cloth at the wrist to protect his joints, dug into the dark and tight spaces to find anything good. Sometimes he would find cigarette boxes and he'd stack them up to make towers. Then, he would knock them down and start all over again for endless fun! Torn pieces of rags could be tied into a ball and he'd use that to throw around and play with. Sometimes, he had enough rags left over and he would make another ball so his father could use it as a dish wipe of sort. Oliver could create many things with his findings, his vivid imagination allowed him to design anything conceivable. Christopher was happy to simply see his child so amused by the smallest things and knew he had the makings of a prodigy or master builder. Oliver pried out pieces of metal that weren't of poleepkwa origin, hissing lightly and throwing it over his shoulder. His hand dug back into the hole to search further on. A squishy lump. Organic. Semi-solid goo. Not likely their technology. Soggy object. Still organic. Balled paper. Useless. Hitting a dead end as his thin arm reached its full extent, he pulled back in failure that irritated him for finding nothing. Quietly, he wiped his handmade wristbands to keep them clean so his father wouldn't have to wash them soon.

The sun reflected off many silver pieces of metal, especially aluminum, which irritated his eyesight and he turned to a shadowed area instead. He didn't like Earth's sunlight despite being born there and hated the dry condition of his skin due to it. During his first molts from his hatchling to youngling years, the air had parched his new shell and he'd scratched himself nonstop until his father used his paycheck to buy him anti-itch lotions to soothe him before he caught an infection. MNU only allowed them to bathe once every two weeks with a time limit and publicly in open showers. He hated that place. He'd lost his bar of soap once through his slippery fingers and before his father could retrieve it, they were shuffled outside rudely by the guards as time elapsed while Oliver whimpered his apology as he held his dirty clothes. He'd never felt so sad and disappointed for losing their only soap bar but his father thought nothing of it, holding him safely in his arms until they were home. Frankly, he preferred bathing behind the house with the little water his father could spare from the well. He could take as long as he wanted _and_ clean his little body much better with a brush and soap. Recently, he stopped going so his father could clean himself better on his own rather than help him first and then use the leftover time, if any, on himself.

_Father takes good care of me_, he thought appreciatively and purred to himself with a smile. _He's the greatest in the universe._

Fond blue eyes glanced over to see him sorting through a pile he'd gathered, muttering inaudibly under his breath while his mandibles flared irritably. Oliver guessed there was nothing good by his sour expression. Maybe he would find something and cheer him right up! Oliver moved to a different section with energized zest to succeed but unfortunately, his foot caught in a river of dirty shoestrings causing him to trip. Unable to catch his balance, he let out a shriek in alarm before he fell back and tumbled down the garbage hill. Instead of flailing his limbs to hold onto something, he curled up defensively to protect himself. His small body landed roughly on the bottom and his body trembled from the hard impact but he shook his head to clear it away. One of his hands stung from the fall and he massaged it with the other to ease the pain. He gave a soft whimper as he glanced up to make sure he hadn't been separated from his parent. The heap was humongous in his point of view and he wiped his chest as black oil from a plastic can smeared his yellow shirt. The youngling warbled nervously with panicked eyes, hoping he'd be found, and dabbed sullenly to the oil seeping a dark stain in his shirt.

"_Oliver!"_

His father was at his side within seconds after jumping over the hill with ease with his long lean legs and picked up his fallen youngling protectively. Oliver stood up with a weak whimper, hoping his father wouldn't be mad for his carelessness. He didn't mean to fall, all he wanted to do was help. However, Christopher simply inspected his body for any visible injuries with worried eyes as fatherly concern took over his mind. His hands patted his son's thin limbs, checking the soft skin between his tougher scales for bruising or cuts, before pulling him in caringly for a tight hug. Oliver clung to him in relief that he wasn't in trouble and pressed his cheek against his father's chest for comfort. His little mind was put at wonderful ease that he was there to protect him again and he wouldn't be lost looking for him. He could never imagine what he'd do without his father. He was Oliver's world just as he was his.

"_Father" _he purred affectionately and happily held him, overjoyed that he hadn't been lost amongst the heaps of trash. Younglings had to be careful with unstable piles. If they fell, they could trap a youngling or knock them unconscious and Oliver didn't want that happening. He wanted to live and see his father's world soon.

"_You have to be careful, my little one" _Christopher advised softly and stroked his youngling's head. His child's call had instantly put him on parental panic mode but was thankful his son wasn't injured. Dread had clenched his heart when he spotted Oliver at the bottom of the hill without much movement but the moment his blue eyes peered up at him happily, he'd released all the tension from his mind. He'd go out of his mind if his little one was ever hurt severely. Human doctors only came at the end of every month and other medics from his kind were at work for MNU in case emergencies arose. The heaps could be dangerous for Oliver's undeveloped and sensitive joints and sharp items were always available there to prick supple skin. The possibility of having his son hurt without available aid drove his motivation even further to finish his plan and to protect him from any harm. His little one was the last strand of his lineage and he meant the world to Christopher, nothing would ever be denied to his son. He'd almost lost him once and promised himself that he would do everything possible to keep him safe and loved. With a soothing tone, he suggested to his clinging son, _"Would you like to head home? I'll make you a snack. Amaya brought peach slices for you."_

"_No, we find home ticket"_ Oliver responded determinedly and wriggled out of his father's arms within seconds to head back into the nearest pile fearlessly. His father couldn't help but admire his lively spirit after his fall and hoped he would grow up resilient to such problems. He himself had been quite shy during his younger years but Oliver was the complete opposite, always putting himself in public arenas and having friends all over District 9. His little one deserved all the friends in the world with his infectious smile.

Christopher watched him with somber amber eyes and hoped his youngling wouldn't have to live in such filthy poverty much longer. He couldn't bear imagining his son digging through heaps of trash like a common mongrel for the rest of his life when his family had lived in the suburbs of one of the major capitals of their home world. Unlike Oliver who didn't mind rummaging as a youngling, his father abhorred it during his. Christopher hated to dig through the scrap piles when food began to run out and his mother's pay couldn't cover a full meal for them. His fingers had hurt from the cuts of sharp glinting metal that slid between his scales to rip open the tender flesh underneath. He'd whimpered at night as the painful cuts and sores throbbed his abused hands but his mother was there to apply salve she bought for him. He learned to wrap his hands until his body matured into adulthood and his hands could deflect most sharp metals but remained careful nonetheless. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much about the odor his body obtained from rummaging through junk until the MNU showers opened. As Johannesburg evolved economically, they were able to receive better housing materials, water, and little electricity. It wasn't much but it was much better now than his youngling days.

_Now, I can draw my son a small bath by rationing our water from the well_, he thought as he watched his child forage through the heaps under his careful watch. _He's tough for someone so small._

His antennae flattened slightly against his head as his son's stamped head gave him an eyeful. Oliver was such a spry and strong-minded child, he hated having MNU place such a degrading symbol on his young head. His son wasn't submissive, a quality that he both admired and worried about as he grew older. He himself had been the same during his first years on Earth until his mother instilled that obeying the humans would prolong his life span while recklessness would have him shot dead. Amaya had never been submissive against MNU despite her being human but she always made him promise to behave so he wouldn't be hurt or worse when he began to live on his own. Both had meant everything to him and both would be gone from his life in a few days.

'_I brought you Friskies', Amaya grinned excitedly as she entered his home and handed a sack over to him filled with goodies for both poleepkwas. She ripped off the black boyish wig she wore and unbuttoned a man's plaid shirt to reveal a blue tank top underneath. He didn't even ask on how she managed to flatten her mammary glands to give herself a boyish figure. She left the baggy blue jeans on and asked eagerly with a smile, 'Where's Oliver?'_

'_Where he always is: the cradle' Christopher answered amusingly and placed her bag in a corner to sort through it later. She always brought the most items for the small hatchling to keep him healthy but he wouldn't complain. He was grown now unlike his little one who needed clothing and food to stay alive. Her eyes lit up as she heard a soft whimper to the right and she dashed into his bedroom to grab the sour Oliver into her arms from his bassinet. She supported his fragile form gently and his fussy blue eyes peered into hers as his antennae twitched against her forehead. Amaya pressed his cranky form against hers and guessed he'd just woken from a nap or finished his bath time. She smiled as a blue baby pajama protected his soft body while his exoskeleton finished forming and she tickled his covered feet._

'_Who's the handsomest hatchling in existence?', she cooed and wiggled her eyebrows so he could grow interested in her facial expression. Whenever he was fussy, she would try to cheer him up with comical sights and sounds while Christopher rocked him to sleep. Oliver's mandibles clicked softly as he let out a delighted warble in recognition to her voice and she smiled happily, 'That's better. Little Oliver shouldn't be fussy. Have you given your papa trouble?'_

'_He loves to cry, I think it's the difference in the light during his day naps' Christopher sighed and squeezed one of his son's hands as the hatchling kept his blue eyes on Amaya._

'_This little baby? No, he's too cute to disrupt anything and he'll fear nothing' she chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Oliver chirped happily and she held him closer to her neck to keep him warm. His sensitive antennae grazed her skin with a ticklish sensation and he pressed himself against her to snuggle up for physical contact. Amaya smiled contently as she cooed to him, 'Oliver loves his father, that's why he cries. He wants the nonstop cuddling attention and he deserves every minute of it. Don't worry, I'm here to keep you safe and happy while your papa works around the house.'_

_Christopher smiled at her emotional gushes but it fell when her eyes landed on the white stamp with MNU's property logo horribly adoring Oliver's head on the left side. Her dark eyebrows furrowed and she asked with a dangerous whisper, 'Christopher, why does he have this?'_

'_MNU said he was old enough for the stamp and placed it on him' he informed her quietly and remembered his child's wails when the humans handled him without a care for his newborn stage. His blue eyes had widened in fear of the unknown strangers as they stamped the demeaning sign on his head while he searched frantically for his father with his underdeveloped vocal sounds. Once it was over, Christopher had taken his child home immediately to soothe his panicked cries. It took a long time to finally settle him into a peaceful slumber and hoped the incident wouldn't traumatize him. Hatchlings were very fragile during their first year and his little one had barely finished developing his outer shell. Amaya had come in as he'd awoken from his nap but she always cheered the child up whether he was fussy, sad, angry, or plain bored._

_Christopher sighed, explaining the whole story, and finished, "I tried to negotiate with MNU but they threatened to take him away. I had to do it but I didn't think they'd be so callous to a child."_

'_He's barely three months old!' Amaya snapped sharply, furious with the company all over again. It wasn't enough they mistreated the juveniles and adults but the newborns too? Her eyes narrowed upsettingly and the sunlight from the window darkened her eyes into a steely blue. However, Oliver's small hand reaching for her nose lightened them instantly and she whispered, 'How could they do that to him? Christopher, what kind of monsters would hurt-'_

"_Father, look!" _Oliver's voice popped into Christopher's thoughts and he saw his son holding a black camera in his hands. He ran over to his father giddily and showed it to him as he asked excitedly, _"Does it work? What is it?"_

Oliver hopped on his feet for answers to his find since his father was an expert on human items and Christopher clasped his shoulder to stop his jumping. With fatherly concern, he reminded, _"Be careful, Oliver. You know what just happened."_

His son stopped obediently and flicked his antennas forward as he remained eager for answers, _"Tell me. Please?"_

_How can I deny that face?_, Christopher thought warmly.

"_It's called a camera, humans use it to capture images similar to our holograms except it lacks dimension" _his father explained carefully to the young child and noticed the flash was broken. His finger prodded the caved in glass and doubted it could be used. Humans threw away objects that were in bad condition all the time. He patted his son's head, knowing he loved to find useful items, and informed gently, _"Good find, Oliver, but it's broken like everything else here. We're here to find our technology, not theirs. Let's keep looking."_

"_I keep it?" _his child asked with another dose of his baby blues and Christopher laughed at his bargaining attempt. That child was quite a handful but he didn't know what he'd ever do without him. He gave him a small nod and his son jumped ecstatically, running off to search another pile as the camera dangled in his hand from its safety strap. His cheery voice carried into the wind in a singing echo, _"I find. I keep. I find. I keep!"_

"_No running, Oliver!" _his father reminded firmly and hoped he wouldn't have to nurse any bruises later on. He watched the camera dance in the air as Oliver dragged it off and sighed softly to himself. He wouldn't trade his time with Oliver or his bubbly personality for anything in the world. His child was one of a kind.

* * *

_17 years ago. . ._

Christopher waited on a sidewalk designated for non-humans only as he waited for Amaya to meet him. Since the two had met in the park a year ago, they decided to meet at the end of the block as she finished her school day so the two could wander off together. Despite the ban on human contact, Christopher enjoyed the girl's company and she always had things to tell him about as he listened curiously. She was the talker of the duo and he was the listener (partly because of the language). His questions for her were practically endless and he always compiled a small list in the dirt before the two met up to remember. She brought her own to learn about him, who he was, what he was, where he belonged, what he liked and didn't like, and random questions that meant absolutely nothing at times to mature individuals but bonded the two. Some just tickled his insides happily: Did he prefer roaches or spiders? If he was a book, what kind would he be? Would he help a deer at a deer crossing sign? If vegetarians eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat? Why isn't there mouse-flavored cat food? Those quirky questions brightened up Christopher's day every time as he laughed with her. He came to learn that her views on his species were the complete opposite than what Johannesburg's residents were taught. He liked that and in a few month's time, she'd gained his trust. He'd even taught her his real name and the tribe he belonged to. Her actions, words, and behavior always treated him respectably and friendly; a complete opposite to others of her kind. They both shared information about their worlds every time they met and today, she was bringing him library books.

His mother had gotten used to her visits and she thought it was fine for her son to be less rebellious and adapt to human life as Amaya helped him assimilate everyday customs. He was already learning English with the supplies she brought him and his face always lit up when she brought him a gift- either clothes or toys. The supplies to learn and the food were more than enough for him but she never took no for an answer. He only hoped he could repay such kind generosity one day.

She was his first human friend and he would grow to cherish her.

Christopher's small green hands tried to wipe off any dusty patches on his red sleeveless t-shirt to look presentable. He tried to rub most of the dirt off his shell with a wet rag at home but without a good shower, it wasn't possible. He hated looking so unkempt before his friend and cursed MNU for denying his people good showers. Her parents always made her dress in crisp clean uniforms and have bright squeaky clean skin for school while his clothes were a shamble. Amaya didn't mind about his state of clothing and she always cheered him up, assuring that one day it would be better. At times, he even believed her. She'd brought him a few outfits a month ago and he'd happily sported them to his mother as she smiled tenderly at him. Laura then tried to give them back to Amaya (believing she'd bought them herself) but the girl refused, giving her a few articles too that her own mother was going to donate. It was hard for Laura to translate that kindness into hidden deceit, opting to trust the child as well.

His antennae clicked against the warm air currents as he tried to pick up her footsteps in anticipation but waited patiently behind a palm tree. However, he was getting tired of the other schoolchildren pointing at him from their part of the sidewalk as they left to either head home or to the park. Human children never paid him much attention or ran away in fear but he hated those that mocked him for what he was. Why was being an extraterrestrial such a crime on Earth? He'd heard the older youngsters tell him that some human children were even allowed and _encouraged_ to throw things to keep them away. Christopher had never experienced that publicly nor did he want to; all he wanted was a peaceful life. That itself was an impossible wish. The best he could receive was seeing his home planet in his dreams at night. Laughing with his lost siblings as they played. His mother giving him a bite of their next hearty meal inside their burrowed home. His father telling him how to mix chemicals to produce a solution in his private lab. Climbing trees by the lake with his friends lost to the plague.

_Now I live in a world where we try to survive every single day_, he thought gloomily. _We weren't even supposed to land here._

Three pointy jabs and two loud insults later, Christopher decided to wait behind the tree to maintain his safety. He never knew what humans were capable of doing in the open and would remain vigilant. If he was chased, there would be no one to protect him since non-humans rarely traveled that way and used the other block to walk to the park. His short legs wouldn't be able to carry him far either until he was a grown adult, he couldn't wait for that so he could leap over homes and imagine being free in the plains of his world. When he heard fast footsteps with the sound of small heels attached, he smiled timidly but his eyes shined happily as Amaya ran over to him with a wide smile of her own. Her blue backpack bounced against her back as she held it by one strap and stopped to catch her breath. He could see children on the other side with their lower jaws hanging in shock but she paid it no attention as her eyes focused solely on him. He came there for her and she wouldn't disappoint her friend.

"Sorry I'm late, I bought a chocolate bar from the vendors" she apologized with a similar bashful smile for her tardiness. Her hands batted away her bothersome loose strands of long hair, wiping her brows to clear away sweat from her run. She'd stood in a long line of elementary students after class and was glad he hadn't left. The city made him uneasy and she never made him linger there more than he needed to. She pulled out a brown paper wrapped bar from her skirt pocket and offered it to him, "Do you want one? I bought two."

He stared at the offering with a shy hungry gaze but courtesy won over and he politely declined, _"No. Books enough. We go?"_

"Only if you take the chocolate bar" she compromised wittily with a smug grin and his mandibles clicked in hesitation. His eyes gazed at the chocolate bar nervously then her eyes, back down again at the bar, and repeated the same motions until she giggled, "I'm not taking no for an answer, Christopher."

He nodded in defeat, guilty for giving in to the kind charity but happy for having something sweet to eat. She gave it to him with a satisfied smile, her own mind in content that he'd accepted. He needed all possible nutrition to grow healthy or he would be at risk for developing health problems caused by malnutrition as he aged. She didn't want to lose her first alien friend and his mother prematurely so she had to lend a hand however she could. Her people weren't doing anything to help so she would take it upon herself, though she was still a kid, but determined to cause a growing fracture in her society that would encourage others to do the same. She had no idea how she would achieve it but that was what aging wisdom would bring. Her father always told her helping others was its own reward and what could be better than one's own friend?

"_Home. I sneak you" _Christopher told her after tucking his bar away safely and was more than happy to leave the human infested area. He knew his shortcuts on how to return to his own home without using transportation. It would take longer and they would be much dirtier than before but it was a successful route. Amaya's mother scolded her the first time she'd taken the path after arriving home so filthy as mud, candy wrappers, and gum stuck onto her clothes but she'd simply offered an innocent grin to say she'd played hide-and-seek in the park.

The thrill of traveling the forbidden places of Jo'burg with an alien was an adventure she never stopped enjoying and wouldn't forget. Hiding behind crates as they snuck into alleyways. Sneaking through closed construction sites. Sneezing through the slums dusty areas. Running from muzzled pet hyenas near the Nigerian territories as an extra thrill. Her parents would ground her forever if they found out but it's not like she would tell them or let MNU catch them. She gave her friend a toothy grin- more like half-toothy by her loss of baby teeth- and eagerly said, "Lead the way."

Hours later, Amaya pulled five hardcover books from her backpack and lugged them over in her small hands to deposit them before Christopher as he sat on the floor. He'd been trying to yank off a piece of trapped pink gum between his foot's claws caught from their journey and growled, giving up the fight until his mother would return. She had solutions for everything. His antennae flicked frantically towards the books and he chirped curiously, his three-fingered hands smoothing over the cover of the books to feel the smooth cool material. He opened the first book carefully, brow ridges rising in delight as he stared at the human writing on a white page filled with an illustration above. He'd never seen such clean and new condition books since most he found contained torn pages, yellowed borders, and personal writings everywhere. His face peered at the page to study the first large words in bold lettering.

"_Ugly duck-ling? Duckling?" _he pronounced unsurely as his yellow eyes read over the words. He blinked as the words confused him, why was the book about an ugly animal? Had it been hurt? Questions popped into his mind and he assumed he'd find out once he began reading it.

"Mm-hmm, The Ugly Duckling, it's a popular book" she answered him with a smile and he closed it, setting it aside gently as he scanned through the other books. "That was my reading list for the first month and I like reading so I asked the teacher for more. I know you need to learn the language so I thought it would help you along. Most of the books I have at home are in Spanish and Arabic, my parents want me to learn their languages flu-ent-ly so I could be art-ti-cull-ate or something smart like that."

Her hands picked up a blue book depicting her planet at the bottom while two fingers touched above it, emitting a bright light at the meeting point. One hand was slim with four knobby brown fingers while the other was a beige five-fingered human hand. Amaya pointed to the hands and explained to him, "It's called E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial. I first saw the movie at home in Tangier with my papa and when the book came out, I read it. I thought you'd like it. It's about an alien who's lost and with the help of a boy, he finds his way back home."

"_How?" _Christopher asked curiously and decided to read that book first. Humans actually wrote and created media about extraterrestrials? Then why did they treat his people so disgustingly? Amaya told him how humankind always wondered but many turned their backs on communicating and establishing a friendly relationship after MNU imposed themselves as the watcher over the Poleepkwa. It sickened both of them to know people spat out such nonsense and when it became a reality, they turned into the worst hypocrites of their own words. He liked that about Amaya, she was brash and stuck to her beliefs even if no one cared.

"He used something called teleke-something and it made him fly!" she said enthusiastically, reminding herself to watch the video tape at home again. She clasped her hands over her lap and pondered with a grin, "Maybe you'll find a way back home one day? I could ride my bicycle like Elliot and we'll fly all the way up there to your spaceship- oh wait, you don't have any powers. That could've helped. Well, we'll figure something out, Christopher. Maybe I can learn to fly a plane and you plan out the escape route. We'll sock it to MNU!"

"_Thank you, Amaya" _he chirped gratefully while her idea amused him and squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at the gesture that symbolized friendship between the poleepkwa culture and returned it. Amaya enjoyed learning their distinct body language and meanings of physical touching. On her last visit, he'd told her family members always groomed each other since the back scales were tougher to reach and had combed his fingers through her long hair meticulously as he showed her. Without fear or disgust, she'd done the same to him until she left him squeaky clean. Every visit with him always enlightened her perspective on his people and strengthened their friendship.

"Always, Christopher" she smiled softly and her eyes lit up suddenly. Turning around, she grabbed her backpack to fumble through it and he wondered what she was searching for now. He never knew what she hid inside but had learned that Amaya could be quite a packrat as his friendship deepened with her. She yanked out a clear plastic bag, the pulling force was strong enough that it made her fall onto her back over the dusty wooden floor. Christopher's yellow eyes peered down at her in surprise as she lay across from him and she raised the bag in the air to declare triumphantly, "I brought you lunch."

He laughed at her comical position and grabbed the bag from her hands as she remained sprawled on the floor with a goofy grin. His right hand cupped the bag underneath gently and he observed what was inside. Fresh fruits like apples, pears, and oranges coupled with the a turkey and bologna sandwich. He absolutely loved bologna and she always tried to bring him one but her family bought either ham or turkey so she was stuck with it. Christopher would share half with his mother and he would keep the rest happily. His mandibles spread outwards in an ecstatic smile when he saw a can of cat food inside and purred. It was rare for her to bring any since she had no pets to use an excuse but he treasured the small can. Amaya turned onto her belly to smile up at him and chuckled, "I kept hearing you talk about Whiskas so much, I brought you a can. I'll try Friskies next time. Remember, share with your mama because they're one of a kind in this world. Or as papa would say, _Una madre es atesorada hasta el final de tiempo y brilla como las estrellas_." (A mother is treasured until the end of time and sparkles like the stars.)

"_No more languages" _Christopher groaned and shook his head distastefully. It was hard enough to understand the major languages of Jo'burg and there were many! 11 in total, he believed. He envied Amaya for knowing three languages- though not perfectly fluent- and she was already trying to learn Afrikaans to fit in. Like himself, her parents pressed her to know such languages to better themselves. Both children would then compare notes on both their studying languages of English and Basic Poleepkwan. He felt dumb besides her at times despite his species was more advanced but knew it was due to her people's ban on education. However, she only encouraged him further and he did the same whenever she struggled through the poleepkwa manual she studied.

"You'll get it, Christopher, and I'll be there to help until you and I know every language in the world!" she cheered ecstatically and giggled at imagining an adult version of her pal wearing a suit as an ambassador to the United Nations, sipping his water glass before tapping his mike to give a speech. She clapped her hands and declared with vivid fervor, "We'll raise pro-alien friendship worldwide and you'll be the spokesperson while I draw posters for every country to reach out our message. We could make a club house- no, a headquarters for our cause and you'll be a hero! You'll go home with a shiny medal and people will write about you for centuries! They could name a street after you or even better, a sandwich! The Kraaivyanwe Special. It could have bologna and all the healthy veggies with a side of slap chips to fill you up!"

He tilted his head at her strange idea but it would be nice to be a leader for his people and rally aid one day. His shoulders instantly slumped at the impossible goal and could never imagine himself as an adult- it seemed so far away to him. No one knew if they would survive living alongside the humans but as a first generation refugee, he hadn't shown any symptoms of his body rejecting the planet since he arrived so maybe he'd be okay. Plus, many of his kind were pushed to exhaustion in the workplace and that would often cause a premature demise. He wanted to live life to his fullest but the unknown always scared him.

"You go ahead and eat, I'll just read" Amaya broke in with a smile and grabbed a book called 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'. Christopher grasped a red apple from inside the bag and dug his mandibles into it happily to break off a piece and wipe the sweet juice into his mouth with his small tendrils. The crisp taste of the fruit delighted his taste buds in comparison to the half-eaten ones he'd find or rotting fruits that buyers shamelessly sold. How lucky was he to have such friendship? The little girl simply read on as he chowed down a meal that would fill his stomach for the whole day but saved half of the fruits and the turkey sandwich for his mother. He loved his bologna sandwich and purred the whole time as he bit it nimbly to savor the taste. A taste of bologna made his day worthwhile. Amaya smiled quietly from her corner as her friend's sounds pleased her hearing and pretended to read to listen Christopher's happy purrs, chirps, and clicks to memorize each sound.

_Humans think we're meat eaters but we're more into fruits and plants_, he thought as he questioned why the aliens believed they adored raw food. It was nice, yes, but not overly healthy for their diets but the humans didn't care. What gave humankind the idea that it was healthy or sustaining for them? His tendrils curled slightly in distaste, _Now we have to get used to cattle. It helps maintain our skin healthy, yes, but we need other foods too._

His eyes caught a black object lying inside Amaya's blue backpack as it lay wide open on the floor. Curiously, he wiped his hands on his yellow cotton shorts politely to dust off the breadcrumbs and reached out to touch it. She turned around before he could touch the rectangular object with his hand and withdrew it shyly back to his side as his eyes glanced at the floor guiltily. His antennae flattened against his head in embarrassment for letting himself be caught in such a rude action and hoped she wouldn't be angry. She'd never done such discourteous acts to him and shame filled his heart, an emotion he was used to in front of humans but not Amaya. Would she be angry? Disappointed?

"Grab whatever you need" she dismissed easily with smile and leaned over to pat his head, calming his frantic mind and he released a worried warble. She gave him an assuring squeeze on his jointed shoulder and grabbed her backpack with her free hand. He smiled in relief and told himself to never disappoint her as a friend. Her hand dug inside the bag and she fiddled with the contents until she pulled out a Polaroid camera. His eyes widened in fascination to the odd object and she explained, "It's called a camera, it takes frozen images in time that you want to keep. I like it better than the ones that carry a roll and have to develop for days. Papa let me borrow it for Show and Tell, and I wanted to take pictures here that I can hide so we'll always remember each other."

_I'm glad we took the back alleys or the bad people around Chris' home could've nabbed my backpack_, she thought in relief.

Christopher's eyes remained glued to the strange object and she raised it to her face to click a button. Seconds later, a blinding flash covered his vision and he jumped back to land on his butt startled to the effect. His eyes hurt and bright blobs covered his line of sight as he tried to understand what had just happened. Amaya quickly placed it down on the floor as small paper slid out from the bottom and she assured the distraught poleepkwa, "It's okay. That's the whole process. It hurts your vision but you have a nice little picture in return."

She squeezed his tense hand as his eyes blinked profusely and said softly, "It's all the human race can offer but I wouldn't use anything that could hurt you, Christopher."

"_I don't like being half-blind_" he mumbled and clung to her hand with both of his uncertainly until his sight returned to normal. It was the most bothersome feeling to lose your sight by a simple machine but humans made weaponry out of almost any object, according to Amaya's mystery novels, so it didn't surprise him.

_Such a violent race, they even kill their own_, he thought disgustedly. _Our people would never do such an atrocious act. We never fought wars and most conflicts were resolved with words. Now, my people have learned to fight amongst each other by observing humankind's behaviors. Our ancestors would be so ashamed._

"It's okay" Amaya spoke up at seeing his sullen face, believing him to be upset over his sight. Christopher smiled at her encouragement as her face became clear and told himself that it was better for one's mind to let go and enjoy the good things every single day brought. It wouldn't be much in the desolate desert but he'd value his human friend's visit for that day. . .and the bologna sandwich.

_I love bologna_, he thought pleasingly and it brightened his mood.

Amaya simply let him indulge in his thoughts as she told him about the different kinds of cameras humans carried and how they were used privately for recreation and publicly for films. Eventually, he snapped out of his pondering and began to study the camera curiously, prodding the flash at the side to see if it would blind him again. Amaya laughed amusingly to his actions and proceeded to tell him the uses of each camera piece along with how to handle it. The two then proceeded to take about a dozen images randomly before Amaya called a stop to it, saying her father wouldn't like it if she wasted the whole roll. Plus, he would ask for the pictures and Amaya couldn't afford having her secret discovered. She would protect her friend from ever surfacing into the public at all costs. Christopher then took a picture of her with playful smile and laughed it off as he returned the camera to her hands. She stuffed it carefully into her backpack while he sorted through the pictures in his hands. A clear image of his young face staring curiously at the camera before he'd been horribly blinded. Amaya showing the E.T. book. Him hanging onto the table leg to hide from the blinding flash. Amaya smiling behind his shoulder as he looked back at her in surprise, catching him off guard for the picture. The paper images amused him, he'd never seen items like those as species in the universe used holoprojectors only to record private moments. The humans imaging technology was incredibly inferior, practically everything they boasted about was, and he placed the papers on the floor to smile up at Amaya. She wasn't like them, she truly cared about him and that elated his heart happily.

_Maybe one day, she and I can stop the discrimination against my people or help them escape_, he thought optimistically. It was a farfetched thought but hopes and dreams motivated those who were determined. Christopher would make sure he was one of those numbers. _Anything can be possible._

"You pick six and I get six so we're even" Amaya told him cheerfully as she spread the twelve pictures neatly so he could choose which to keep. Each was as special as the one before and after, conveying so much meaning with every smile, laugh, wide eyes, squinting eyes, waving hands, and pair of feet running off. Friendship. Simple but genuine camaraderie. With a toothy grin, she explained to him, "I'll keep mines safe and protect them forever. When we're grown, we can look back and if we rebel, we can use one for our United Nations poster board. No one can deny the pretty smile of a child! Will you promise to do the same?"

"_Yes" _Christopher chirped agreeably with a humanized nod and picked one where both he and Amaya stared at the camera with a smile (it took him half an hour to trust the white light). The one with Amaya and her book. He groaned in protest when she chose the humiliating pose with him hugging the table leg for dear life but she merely smiled. He'd wanted to keep it to save himself the humiliation if he saw it later as an adult. His green hand reached out to retrieve it as he groaned weakly, _"Amaya, no."_

"It's cute and I'm keeping it" she justified to raise his self-confidence and she nabbed the one with his face staring blankly at the camera. Amaya would choose the ones with a timid poleepkwa child fearing the inanimate blinding object while he picked those depicting hers. She smiled at her six chosen pictures and smiled gently to speak quietly, "It'll be our secret."

Christopher nodded joyously to seal the promise and the six pictures would remain in a dusty nightstand for many years to come, carefully protected, but none would match the sentimentality of the one he kept safely framed away from prying eyes.

* * *

Amaya sat on the windowsill of her half-open living room window as the evening breeze passed into the home with a welcoming embrace. She loved cool breezy evenings compared to the hot afternoons and raised her toes so the air could tingle the warm digits. Evenings always brought the peaceful moods that she enjoyed rather than the hectic aggressiveness of the afternoon. She had finished reviewing her recent cases and wrapping up all of her wedding arrangements. Davin's calls remained unanswered and the only one she answered was her mother's who told her they would be arriving tomorrow night in Iberia Airlines from Madrid. Amaya had wished her parents a safe trip and told her Davin would pick them up but she objected and said she and her husband would take a taxi so the couple wouldn't have to waste gas.

Her fiancé, however, was still in the dog's house and it would be hard to win her back after his decision to stick with MNU. She didn't want anyone in her family working for that maliciously evil company and hated that he would work for them as they remained married. It had been hard enough on her to choose to marry him over a year ago and this new tight spot was unbearable. She didn't want to be married to a man who's company would kill poleepkwas without remorse in plain sight or secretly. She'd seen the undercover reports from the resistance groups depicting poleepkwas who were detained in MNU and never returned to D9. Her heart always worried for Christopher because he was the head of one of those movements and he had a youngling that meant the world to him. Both meant the world to her and she couldn't have her new husband supporting such cruelty towards another race.

Christopher thought, talked, negotiated, smiled, frowned, laughed, yelled, sobbed, feared, loved, respected, befriended, and held many qualities that characterized graceful sentience that humanity deemed should be equal throughout the world but withdrew it when an alien species was involved. Weren't they just being ignorantly hypocritical after all the discrimination they had fought against in wars, in countries, in political classes, and always ranted about boldly overcoming in public speeches? Where was the speech to give equal right to the poleepkwa who sorely needed it? It sickened Amaya to know her people had sunk so low with MNU's rise to power worldwide and Christopher's had been transformed to ravished beings who fought each other to survive in the bleak desert. Her childish hopes of having a peaceful utopia with the poleepkwa had vanished many years ago and her resolve was to make sure Christopher and Oliver returned to the stars. She would remain with her society to atone for their malevolence and blend in, keeping to her vow that she would try and better her species before they worsened beyond a point of no return.

'_Amaya' Christopher broke in softly as tears rained down her flushed tan cheeks. 'I'll take you-'_

'_No, someone must remain here to protect any stragglers of your people as a backup plan and I probably wouldn't survive on your home planet, humans aren't as adaptable' she stated firmly and squeezed Oliver's small form against her bosom for warmth. The hatchling let out a happy purr as he snuggled against her, blue eyes peering at both adults, and she whispered resolutely, 'The plan is for you to escape back home. Unfortunately, my home is here.'_

The sound of kids running by on foot and bicycles snapped her out of her reverie and she sighed exhaustingly. All the recent stress had broken out her skin already and she hated trying to blast away a zit away any day.

"Acne disappears as you grow, my butt" she muttered and refrained from poking at one bothering her chin. For morbid humor, she always imagined them to be MNU officials dying off whenever she popped it or it shriveled up. Maybe her wedding diet would take care of the buggers before the big day.

"It's almost here" she groaned and wished Tania was there to settle her jitters down. Her neighbor didn't care about what everyone else thought regarding the wedding and having sincere concern from another made Amaya happy. Her mother and older sister always wanted what was best, regardless of her opinion, and she found sanctuary with her younger siblings Damario and Elenor. However, Elenor lived in Cape Town while her brother studied all the way in Sydney. Younger generations were often more open-minded than their predecessors. She missed their company and felt alone in Jo'burg, with the exception of Tania, Wikus, Christopher, and Oliver. Now, Davin wanted her to cut off her friendship with the most important people apart from her family and she was supposed to sit idly by? No way in hell.

_This isn't what I wanted with my life_, she thought sadly and brushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear. _This is the ironic distortion of everything I hate and tried to avoid. I don't want this pretty house with green grass, a handsome husband with good pay, a picket fence- none of it! I had what I wanted years ago and it was ripped away from me._

Delicate fingers picked up a Polaroid picture depicting the surprised youngling Christopher with a happy Amaya behind him and round unpainted fingernails lingered over both faces gently. Childish innocence. It was a beautiful safe reality to live in during those naïve years before the raw uncertainty of mature adulthood scared it away. Oliver held that optimism and she loved seeing it in his bright peppy face every time she visited. He was so much different than Christopher and she knew he was shielding his young one from suffering everything he had. Oliver was outgoing and happy while Christopher had been shy and modest. Her friend had suffered the loss of his entire family, constant poverty, and backbreaking labor during the peaks of his youth and she admired his perseverance even now. Oliver was his life and she continuously helped his goal of giving the child a better life. She loved that youngling with her life as well which is why she wouldn't relinquish them to please Davin.

'_Oliver, settle down' Christopher ordered the youngling as he splashed at the water frantically in his plastic yellow bath. His growing body was already cramped in the small bath which his father had used to wash him during his hatchling years._

'_I don't like baths' he groaned with a sad warble as his father lathered up the thick scales behind his neck to clean them thoroughly. His antennas flicked back, poking the older male in the eyes and a stern growl stopped his frantic moving. Oliver gave the water a last defiant splash, objecting with a mutter, 'Me play.'_

'_Baths keep you healthy' his father simply lectured and he slumped down in defeat, his blue eyes narrowing in irritation. Oliver's back hunched depressingly as Christopher cleaned the youngling with a rag and brush to polish his child to perfection._

'_What's with the sad face?' Amaya spoke up as she walked outside to them with a plate of sliced mango in her hands. The back area of their home was hidden very well with metal sheets so she could wander there to play or talk without a problem. Oliver's face cheered up at seeing the human sit down next to his bath and hoped she'd take his side. His hands reached out to be snatched up but Christopher grabbed them and proceeded to clean his dirty digits. Oliver released a desperate whine and she soothed with a smile, 'It's all right, Oliver. It'll be over soon and you can go off to play. Your papa wants to take perfect care of you, you're his only youngling and a cute one at that. Don't you want to appear adorable to everyone you see?'_

_Oliver merely blinked at both adults and she chuckled, 'C'mon, give me a happy dose of those beautiful baby blues.'_

'_I get cat food?' he tried to negotiate and both laughed at his compromise. At first, he thought it was a rejection to his words and instantly felt depressed for having no one listen to him. _

_However, Amaya caressed his wet cheek and raised a ripe orange mango slice to his mouth to smile, 'How about a plate of mango while your papa cleans you? I know you love fruit more than cat food.'_

_With a cheerful trill, he snatched the piece and devoured it quickly with a happy purr. Christopher exhaled in glorious relief and cleaned his son without a problem (which was rare with the reluctant child) as he snacked on Amaya's plate, chirping happily throughout the bath. Once he was cleaned, Amaya wrapped him up in a large towel and carried him inside despite his protests to walk but relished the affection she gave him. He didn't mind being carried by her and raised his little hand to give his father a humanistic farewell wave._

'_What do you want to play today? Tag or hide-and-seek?' Amaya grinned cheerfully to the damp child as his wet antennae flicked against her neck. His blue eyes peered up at her in thought and he raised his hands to cover his large eyes. She smiled at the cute action and nodded to him, cuddling his little body against hers to laugh, "Hide-and-seek it is.'_

Her eyes turned towards the orange-blue sky where the poleepkwa mothership was visible as it hovered silently between the clouds. That ship kept her friend tied to the city and he needed to cut the binds soon. She'd received a text message from the activist groups shortly after Tania left stating the definite confirmation of the mass eviction of District 9 in two days. The relocation site was still under investigation and she hoped that it wouldn't be in a remote area that would completely isolate the poleepkwa under MNU's security forces. There were secrets MNU withheld from the public and she'd be damned if they tried to tuck away any more. She would have to contact the resistance groups and see how long it would take to find out the location. Christopher couldn't be left at the hands of MNU and guards itched to squeeze the trigger their gun for any reason. No one would know what happened out there or ask questions about it.

Two days. That was all Christopher had to finish his plan or tweak it to make another.

_Time flies so quickly_, she thought and lowered her eyes back to the worn picture. _Innocence fades prematurely as one is thrust forward to carry on a liberation plan and break all regulations set forth by corrupted snakes. He needs to finish quickly and protect Oliver from living a miserable life here._

She stared at the picture solemnly and thought, _I'm going to lose him and sweet little Oliver. Still, I'm lucky enough to have known them and share the wonders of their fading culture._

"How could he let me accept Davin's ring? If he thinks this is a safe environment, then I'm moving to the danger zone" she muttered miserably but her words lacked incentive. She'd told herself she'd go through with the wedding but could she do it once MNU started evicting Christopher's people days before it? Her family would disown her if she stalled or cancelled the wedding. They didn't accept her rebellious manner but she always tried to please them.

They had given her grief for choosing a profession that protected the poleepkwa for fear of her safety. They had complained for her choosing to remain in Johannesburg while her parents moved back to Granada and her sisters to Cape Town. They had protested when she set forth a plan to create a new law firm dedicated to the rights of the poleepkwa. Most importantly, they had forbidden her to see the one person who made her happy beyond all reason in the entire universe. She had never quite forgiven her parents for sending her away to college early and finishing her secondary schooling younger than planned just to keep her away.

_They tore me away from him and caused that rift between us years later_, she thought bitterly. _I was happy and they turned everything upside-down by telling me to get engaged._

Her fingers traced over another picture with black scorch marks cutting away at the edges. She outlined Christopher's young face and her eyes watered at the memory that caused half of the pictures she had to be destroyed along with other precious memorabilia he'd given her. Resentfully, she muttered, "They even burned most of the things he'd given me to 'protect' me and he worked so hard to find the items in the junk heaps. Why couldn't they just accept it? Humanity can be so ignorant."

Car lights flooded the darkening street and her blue-gray eyes watched a red truck pull into the driveway of her residence. Davin was home.

"I'm not in the mood for this" she sighed despondently and left the window before he could spot her. Racing up the stairway, she headed for her bedroom to tuck away her mementos into her safe box. No one would tear away the remainders of them from her this time.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading the chapter and for all of your reviews, I'll use the p.m system to take less space on the chapter but if you have any questions regarding the story or helpful tidbits, leave it in your review or pm me for a reply. Okay, so Oliver had a pretty good spotlight in this chapter (I absolutely adore him!) and I wanted to make Christopher a bashful child unlike him since as an adult, he's pretty collected. I mean, Wikus had a hatchet in the film and he didn't jump for an attack like others would've if someone invaded their home so I imagined him to be a quiet child. In his little anti-MNU site, he comes off as rebellious but mellows out so I'll use that in later chapters. Thanks to my last chapter reviewers: _Isabella_ _Raventhorn, Nina Modaffari, _and _Tapanda08_. Also, thanks to all who've added my story to their favorites and story alert.

A reply to _Isabella_ _Raventhorn's_ review (I couldn't reply with the system): Just wait until Amaya's family pops in for the wedding. She'll meet up with Christopher again but for now, the story's basically tying their pasts as they lead their separate lives up to the point where he leaves and Wikus goes all badass on MNU.


	6. Carnation Blossom

CHAPTER 5:

**Carnation Blossom**

* * *

_"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world." -Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

Amaya drew circles with a silver spoon over her oatmeal as she tried to finish breakfast. It was bland against her taste buds but simply chewed it without a care. It was food, her stomach would churn it anyway for energy. She hadn't slept well the night before but it wasn't because Davin spent the night on the couch again. Her mind was preoccupied by all the random thoughts of what Christopher would do before, during, and after the eviction. Would he leave? Refuse? Activate the command module? Or leave it underground? Would he be safe? So many unanswered questions. Right now, she was more concerned with his well-being, apart from her cases, and had no incentive on anything relating to the wedding.

Her parents and other relatives would be arriving soon which added more stress to the event. Plus, she didn't want to be nagged and second guessed at every corner by her mother and oldest sister. She didn't want to think about her matrimony at a time like this at all! All her mind could worry about were the two poleepkwa that meant more to her than Davin ever could. It wasn't meant to be cruel but their binds were tightly intertwined after many years that even he couldn't break them and she would never let him. _No one _would force her to break them. Even the promise she'd given him about banning herself from District 9 would be broken eventually in due time. She would _always_ be loyal to Christopher, he was her oldest friend and comrades never betrayed each other.

_I'm not keeping away from them_, she thought determinedly. _I don't care if he gets a restraining order, I'll counter it. I will lie and continue helping them until they're safely in space. A promise is a promise._

A bouquet of red roses dropped gently on the table and her gaze turned upwards to see Davin holding them. Obviously, he'd snuck out to find an apology gift while she'd been brushing her teeth before heading down and cooking breakfast. Did he think she'd be won over in a second by a bouquet of flowers? The corner of her mouth frowned but he broke in before she could argue, "Look, I'm sorry for angering you about your views on the praw- the aliens. You're very loyal to them and I absolutely respect that but we also have a life we're going to begin and I just want you safe while you work. I can't quit MNU-"

"Then we're back to square one, Davin!" she snapped with a growl and turned to her food but he cupped her round chin in his hands. Great, an eye-to-eye chat. Seeing that he wasn't going to give up, she dropped her spoon into her ceramic red bowl and met his gaze to hear him out. She sure as hell wouldn't agree wholeheartedly on the topic but he was her fiancé and compromises had to be made. True, she would be relentless until she nabbed most of her objectives but as lawyers, neither side would give up to the other.

"We all need jobs to survive and like you said, we have a mortgage and bills to pay" he explained gently as her face remained impassive. If he was going to use her own words against her, she would immediately go on the offense. Trying to find common ground, he spoke firmly, "Work isn't about who you like and don't like, it's about succeeding-"

"It's about keeping integrity" she interrupted sharply and angrily scooped up a glob of apple oatmeal to eat. That was his defense? Success? Hell, anyone could succeed anywhere given the right motivation. She could've been a doctor, teacher, geologist, dancer, even a mechanic but honest work was the foundation for it. You had to believe in what you were doing, in making a difference for the better good. That's the gratification she received by being a lawyer for a species that needed someone to fight for them. Wiping her lips with a paper napkin, she snapped back, "I became a lawyer to help people who're in dire need of it and I love it but I'm _not_ going to allow a mogul company like MNU to keep screwing with my life or anyone else's."

With a sarcastic bite, Amaya pointed out, "You work for people who boss everyone around with a gun in hand which is real diplomatic, Davin. Nothing has protection written all over it like an automatic rifle in your face! Why couldn't you stay at the other firm? At least you'd be doing honest work and away from that awful place. You're too good for them."

"Amaya, I'm doing this to keep us happy and secure in our upcoming marriage" he stated with a sigh as he struggled to find an agreement from his fiancée. The last thing he wanted was to fight her all the way to the altar, it wasn't a good way to start a blissful marriage in any book. She'd never protested against him until recently and he wondered what was behind it. Stress? Work? PMS? Uncertainty? Was there something she was hiding from him? His hand squeezed her cheek as she frowned and he said softly, "I don't want to fight days before the wedding and our families will be popping in soon to make sure we look like a happy couple. We are, aren't we?"

"You're going to be late for work" she told him simply by pointing to the round clock on the white wall before her. He didn't want to keep fighting and have her upset with him at a worse level. An unhappy Amaya wasn't a very good thing. It meant no cooked meals and sleeping on the couch. His shoulders slumped depressingly as he sulked to her bluntness and she gave her food a small smile, "You'll be out of the doghouse once my parents are here but we will talk about this privately to work it out. I don't want to fight you either but you have to see my point in this but I respect your need to provide for me. You're not alone in making ends meet, I'm here too so you don't have to jump through hoops to keep me pleased. . .especially not MNU's spiked hoops. Thank you for the roses, Davin."

His mood uplifted to her light tone and a peck on the cheek is what she received for it, he wouldn't dare himself to be bolder and head into another argument. He grabbed his navy suit jacket and briefcase, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving the kitchen to head outside to his truck. Amaya glanced at the roses before reaching out and touching the rounded smooth petals which would need a few days of care to bloom to their full extent. The lake red color was gorgeous and any woman would love such a thick (not to mention costly) bouquet but not her, which made her wonder why Davin didn't buy her favorite flower? Maybe they were out of stock? Another suspicious thought emerged: did he know what it was?

_It doesn't matter, he apologized despite he's going to keep working there_, she thought with halfhearted assurance. _Maybe I can change his decision over time._

She stood up to walk away, her appetite lost already, but made a mental note to put the bouquet in water soon. It was a rather handsome arrangement and wouldn't let it wilt. She was an activist for any life form that deserved to live to their fullest: humans, aliens, animals, plants, even to the smallest ant (she picked them up in napkins and threw them outside to not kill them). Everyone deserved a chance. Some would've called her crazy but that's how she grew up to her parents teachings, mostly her father's. He always told her to stick to her beliefs and never give them up for another's. Her black slippers skidded over to her desk in the living room and she leaned down to sniff the pink carnation with a loving smile. The scent gave her sense of smell a therapeutic uplift (she desperately needed one) while the pink hue brightened up the dry morning air as sunlight poured through the pastel blue curtains. She couldn't wait for the summer months to get there to give Jo'burg cool dewy mornings. Her fingers touched the thin petals along its ruffled edges as her eyes shone happily at the single blossom. A simple and elegant flower that meant the world to her compared to all the other flowers in existence.

"You're my perfect little carnation."

* * *

Oliver spent his early morning digging in the heaps alongside his father. He hadn't found any worthwhile treasures to keep on his last trip besides his broken camera, which he happily kicked around at home as a substitute for a ball. His parent hadn't found any technology either and would head for work at the packing factory soon. He missed him whenever Christopher took an unwilling second shift and hoped this wasn't one of those days. Oliver skipped his bath today and would head to school right after his rummaging so he wouldn't have to come back during the hot afternoon. Rummaging hours were best in the morning and late in the evening, otherwise the sun would dehydrate you quickly. He doubted anyone would mind his bodily odor in class, everyone else in the district had after years of lacking good hygienic services. It was a given now. Searching the heaps would help diminish his vast amount of energy and maybe he'd find another toy or clothing item to keep while there. His father kept constant watch on him after yesterday's incident and a part of him was grumpy for being watched like a newborn hatchling and the other was pleased for getting such attention from his parent. One day he'd be grown and his father would watch over another youngling. . .if he chose to have one. Oliver loved company but whenever he asked for a sibling, his father pointed out MNU regulations and scarcity of food for both of them. Either way, he could still hope for another sibling one day without making it vocal.

His small hands wiped against each other to clean off any dirt or grease he'd collected through his foraging. Uggh, he disliked grease. It took forever to wipe off his limbs and when it seeped into his scales, he spent a day scrubbing it off with a toothbrush his father kept. Why couldn't humans use eco-friendlier items? His father hadn't been able to clean out the oil stain on his shirt yet and he was stuck with it. The heaps were such a filthy place and he had to watch his sensitive joints against sharp items constantly. He knew his parent didn't like him searching through such grimy and unsanitary objects for health concerns but he wanted to leave Earth so badly. He wanted to see his father's homeland with his own eyes and run across the fields that were void of MNU and humans altogether. To see the stars and planets of what lay beyond Earth's solar system. To glide his hands over the water of his true planet and lie on the grass without a care. To leave District 9 and. . .

_Be free_, he thought optimistically and purred when he saw two yellow butterflies flying through the dry air above the nearest heaps. Their delicate wings flapped at incredible speed but soared effortlessly over Oliver's small head. He smiled at the beautiful little creatures and thought, _Butterflies are free. I want to be free too._

His antennae flickered happily at the hopeful dream and he wiped his forehead with the blue-red cloth tied around his wrist joints. The dry conditions of the desert made his skin work overtime when it came to secreting oil and he tired of wiping parts of shell clean while other portions were ashy. The sun was hot today and there didn't seem to be much wind either. . .he hated that. It meant the afternoon would only be worse.

"_Father?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is there lots of water on the home world?" _Oliver asked inquisitively and poked his head over a pile that was his size to see his father. He knocked off pieces of dusty rubble to have a better viewpoint as he awaited the answer with curious anticipation.

Christopher trilled at his youngling's bright face and answered, _"Yes, not as much as this planet due to our larger continents but we do. There are tribes that even live next to the oceans all their lives, making homes near the dunes or caves. Some can have them over the water too. My home- well, your grandparents home- was near a small lake. I used to swim with my siblings to cool off our skin from the sun in the late afternoon and we watched the wildlife drink from our perch in the trees before heading inside for the night. It was such a peaceful place."_

"_I swim when we leave?" _he asked eagerly and jumped in enthusiasm. Christopher chuckled as his son's antennae waved in the air while his smiling face shot in and out of sight over the heaps.

_He's such a fervent little being_, he thought affectionately and forgot his important task to spend precious minutes with his youngling. The evacuation plan was of utmost importance but he'd never sacrifice his time with his only child, opting instead to indulge his curious nature.

"_As much as you want" _his father replied happily and wished he could've returned his siblings back to that beautiful lake. Now, they were simply dust under a privately made grave site for his people. He missed his brother and sister whenever he spotted a gang of laughing younglings pass by. It was a shame that many lives were lost because of MNU's neglect.

"_I climb trees?" _Oliver asked softly with bright blue eyes as they peeked over from the tall pile. He'd never climbed a tree in his young life and many that existed in the district were slim and tiny, breaking instantly to one's grip. They weren't good enough to hide behind during hide-and-seek either. Amaya read him the human story of Tarzan once but he never understood what climbing was about or its purpose. How did his father climb tress? What trees had he climbed? How did they look?

"_Yes, I'll teach you myself" _Christopher promised with a smile and threw away a useless remote control lying by his feet. He himself had been a natural and climbed the biggest tree next to the their home every evening to sip a cold drink while his siblings ran around the bottom playing games around the thick trunk. How long ago those jovial days were, dwindled into the wind as nothing but cherished memories. Those had been his golden years of peace and happiness before arriving on Earth. This planet would carry no happy memories for him except for his son's hatching day.

Gently, he explained to his child, _"We were made to be climbers, Oliver. Our limbs are lean and agile which has allowed us to run free in the open pastures of our kinsmen. That was where we lived and so did our tribe. There are many communities that contain different attributes depending on their environment. It's similar to the acclimatization of humankind to theirs but we embrace our surroundings, we never break them down and artificially replace them as humans have. It would be an abomination to destroy and rebuild what the earth has already given. There are tribes who are made to breathe the thinnest of airs as they live and climb in extremely high altitudes. Those certain tribes usually managed the sky top cities of our civilization-"_

"_You had cities in the sky? Like the mothership?"_ Oliver squealed in amazement and almost tripped over his small feet as he leaned forward. He gave an embarrassed squeak to his averted mishap but his father simply patted his head affectionately.

"_Yes, but they held open landscapes and buildings"_ his father answered easily and stood up to explain the oncoming unasked questions that his child undoubtedly held. He didn't mind reminiscing and continued, _"You took exams to qualify for such a job but yes, you could work in the sky top cities and walk as you do right now. We all had our tasks of improving our world. Other tribes developed bigger respiratory systems in their evolution to hunt in the deepest oceans and survive the chilly weather of the water and outside of it. Their people always had great supplies of food which boosted our economy nonstop. The mountaineers and sea hunters were the toughest breeds of our people. I feared them whenever I saw one in the cities but my mother was such a kind person despite being a huntress herself."_

Oliver watched his father's eyes glitter fondly before continuing, _"Some survive in the driest of deserts, the 'Desert Dwellers' my father called them. The remains of their tribes from the exodus adapted to this district quite easily due to the similarities. I particularly liked the tribes that could camouflage themselves flawlessly in forested woods with their lithe bodies as they soared over trees, they practically walked on air. I'd never seen anything like it since then. They were rarely seen outside their own metropolis due to their solitary nature but. . ."_

The little poleepkwa merely stared in awe as his father's voice hitched with a hint of excitement, _"I was lucky to see one when I journeyed to the capital. My father had to hold onto me before I ran off to follow them. Their skin was practically the same as a forest itself, a beautiful emerald green with hints of teal and brown. They oddly remind me of those peacocks Amaya spoke about from her wildlife books. In the capitals, everyone gathered as they went about their jobs so it was natural to see people all over the world. My father was born in the one of the major capitals where the brightest minds and scholars lived to work alongside the master builders of our kind while my mother brought food from the beachside to supply the inhabitants there. She belonged to the sea hunters of Triiahk, she was a pearly white shade with azure eyes similar to yours, a beautiful yet somber comparison to this bleak environment we live in. Once my father asked to be her mate, she worked alongside him in his scientific work but we lived in the outskirts away from the city, she was more keen to live away from packed environments. He promised her a body of water to live by and he was true to his word. Years later, I was born and I never stopped enjoying that beautiful lake."_

Oliver clicked his mandibles softly and tilted his head curiously when Christopher grew quiet. He loved hearing about his father's past but it always brought a sad gaze to his face rather than a smile by the end of any story. He didn't like to have his father upset and wished their lives had turned out for the better. Why couldn't his paternal grandmother be here to cheer his father up? It would've been a happy story but no. That was why he tried his best to help his parent in any way he could so he would never leave him on his own. Oliver knew his grandmother died quite a few years before he was born and wondered how his father dealt with such a painful blow. He could never do it himself, his dear father was everything to him. The youngling gave a gloomy groan to the thought and returned to his rummaging while his parent recollected his thoughts again. He knew better than to disrupt the older poleepkwa during his reminiscing or thinking sessions. While he took a break, Oliver would dig until his arms ached.

Metal cans clanked as his small feet hopped over trash carefully to search for anything he couldn't identify. Sure, most things were probably human made but he'd been getting lucky at foraging lately. He liked being lucky, it meant good fortune would come his way. His blue eyes spotted an organic object and he skittered over to yank it carefully from between a crushed plastic juice box and an empty lotion bottle. Organic items meant they could most likely be ingested. . .meaning free food. He pulled a withering carnation from the heap as its once beautiful white petals browned and crusted at the edges. His tiny hand held it up in success and he chirped to his father so he could see the decaying but nonetheless pretty blossom. He rarely saw eye attracting flowers in District 9 so that was a new experience and he sniffed it curiously.

"_I found!" _Oliver exclaimed to his father giddily as he ran to him and held up the decaying flower. Christopher's first thought was that he'd found useful technology but his hope deflated when he saw his youngling's new treasure. Why was he so curious about human things? Either way, he wouldn't disappoint his son by turning away. The older male kneeled down to his level and grabbed the flower by its stem gingerly.

His amber eyes scanned the familiar petals and he smiled delightfully, _"I haven't seen one in a while. They're quite beautiful when freshly in bloom."_

_Amaya loves them_, he thought fondly and Oliver prodded the crinkled petals with his finger. _Well, loved them until. . ._

"_I eat?" _his son trilled as he sniffed it carefully. . .it smelled good enough to eat. Christopher double-checked the flower with his own parental seal of approval and handed it over to his youngster to be devoured. Oliver tore off the white petals gently and ate them quietly as his brow ridges rose to the strange taste. Dry, sour, but a hint of sweetness was there.

_Probably the chlorophyll_, he thought smartly and popped another petal into his mouth. Many came there to eat without shame whenever money was scarce and it wasn't his first time either.

"_You found your snack for the day" _his father chuckled softly and left his youngling to return to the heap he'd been studying.

_It might as well fill my son's stomach than die here in a worthless pile of scrap, _Christopher thought solemnly as the dying flower only brought him miserable reminders of the past.

* * *

_15 years ago. . ._

Christopher stared with bright amber eyes through a florist's window as fresh bouquets filled the view with their beautiful arrangement of colors. He glanced at each flower but he didn't quite like what he saw until he noticed a round-shaped flower with ruffled edges alongside an arrangement of bright flowers but that one was the one. He just had to have it!

His young hands rubbed together nervously as his mandibles clicked in anxiousness and his yellow eyes traced over the large doorway before stepping through it. He didn't see a non-human sign posted in front of the store to keep him out and quietly walked inside. Nervousness filled his stomach at being in a store on his own without supervision and didn't like the feeling of sudden independence. He preferred to travel with his mother now that he'd experienced it. Still, he had a task to complete.

The scent of flora hit his internal sensory of smell instantly and he found each different aroma soothing. There were large flowers, small flowers, pastel flowers, vivid hued flowers, so many! They were in cooling units, buckets, hanging by the windows, practically everywhere! He saw the one he wanted being held inside a water bucket and approached it cautiously. It was so plump and vividly purple, the smell was calming but sweet nonetheless.

_It's beautiful_, he thought timidly and smiled. _I have to buy it._

Noticing a paying counter nearby, he walked up bashfully and noticed a small golden bell on the side. He remembered his mother rang one whenever they entered a store to announce their arrival and slapped his hand over it. A sharp ding rang and he smiled at the peculiar noise. Humans made the oddest creations. Footsteps bounded in and he saw a scrawny male human walk up but before Christopher could speak. . .

"No service to non-humans!" the skinny man stated sharply and pushed his round glasses up his nose to glare at the poorly dressed poleepkwa.

"_No sign outside" _Christopher argued instantly and pointed to the showcase windows. _"I have money-"_

"I'm sorry but we don't serve non-humans" the human repeated coldly and pointed to the doorway so he could exit. "Get out."

"_But-"_

"Do I have to call the cops? Either leave or you're going to jail" the man spat angrily and laid his hand over a phone next to the counter. Christopher's eyes simply looked away in submission and he nodded obediently. He couldn't afford to get in trouble but hated the treatment he received nonetheless.

Christopher left quickly before he could be chased out or arrested, his long legs aiding his running as he rounded the corner to safety. He didn't care if nobody was chasing him but possible danger always made his flight or response activate regardless. Pressing his back against the wall of a next door business, he tried to collect his thoughts and calm himself. His chest rose as he inhaled rapidly in response to the both the running and incident while the pounding of his heart against his spine rose the adrenaline throughout his body. He didn't like the fear that washed over him when he confronted humans. Why couldn't he have bought the small flower? He meant no harm and he had the money. It wasn't as if he would run off without paying. He closed his amber eyes for a moment and pressed his hand against his black shorts to pat the money he held inside the pocket. If he lost it, he'd never forgive himself. A jingle of coins and wrapped paper money relieved him but he didn't have what he'd come there to buy. With slumped shoulders and body posture arching forward, he lowered his head down in disappointment and resumed walking down the sidewalk designated for his kind. Shame was always an unwanted companion whenever he encountered humans and he hated the emotion. He had no right to feel it because of who he was but adapted to it as he aged. What else could he do? If he fought against the oppression, he'd be hauled off to the detention centers for who knows how long.

_All I wanted was to buy a blossom for Amaya_, he thought upsettingly and felt the need to kick the cement in frustration. _She's coming today and I wanted to surprise her. I've already been chased out of other stores and I'm getting tired. _

His antennae picked up a delightful aroma from one of the stores next the sidewalk and he walked slowly to see where it came from. The sweet but smoky scent led him before a fast food restaurant four stores down. His amber eyes looked to a white sign displaying 'Bem's BBQ' in bright red letters. He tilted his head curiously as he saw no 'non-humans' sign on the windows and instead, saw flat two-dimensional photographic posters displaying food. Clean and richly marinated food served in white plates.

_I get it, you can buy food here_, he thought amusingly as his taste buds salivated at his new idea. _I wonder. . ._

Christopher walked inside and noticed members of his kind were actually buying food inside. So he wasn't banned! That relieved him and he stepped further inside as the smell of food and loud voices pleased his senses and he wondered what they sold here. Frankly, the delightful smell could've kept him satiated for hours compared to the food he ate at home. Once, he'd come close to vomiting food he ate from the heaps. He noticed a female around his mother's age ushering her two younglings outside and walked over to cross his right arm over his chest politely and asked, _"Excuse me, what would you recommend here? It's my first time and I've never bought food anywhere."_

She gave him a kind smile and replied, _"The fries are quite good. It depends on what you will spend. The more money, the larger the portion."_

"_Um, I don't have much" _he murmured reluctantly and the younglings chirped at him happily from behind their mother. He trilled softly at the two which he could see came from the same batch of eggs and they scuttled away shyly.

"_Just buy a small portion and it should suffice, the prices are a little high as usual" _she spoke with a friendly smile and nodded to him. Grabbing her two children, she told him courteously, _"Just line up and wait until they call you. You'll receive a paper and they'll call the number to give you the order. Have a good day, young one."_

"_And you as well" _Christopher said with a polite trill and lined up behind a taller male to make his order. He'd never bought anything on his own and his first time was both exhilarating and nervous. What if he didn't order right? With a nervous click of his mandibles, his yellow eyes glanced at the large brightly lit menu overhead and his tendrils swayed softly in thought as he read. He made a quick estimate of his money and did the math. . .realizing he wouldn't have enough to buy a single portion of small fries and a flower for Amaya. He really hated the tax hikes humans imposed on them. It wasn't fair. They barely received decent commission and were expected to pay double the price than what humans paid for? It was preposterous!

_If I shared with Amaya, the food would be cold and I could be robbed by older males while I head home_, he thought sadly and considered his decision. _I'm so hungry, I've already gone to three stores and been kicked out. I'm sure Amaya would understand but I wanted to get her a gift after all the help she's given me. Is it selfish for me to spend my first rands on myself rather than the one I should repay?_

"Your order?" a human male's voice called out and Christopher turned in surprise. _Human_ cashiers? He could see others of his kind working behind the hot stoves to fill the food trays while humans took the orders. Even the humans had easier jobs! His cashier was a lanky human adolescent with shaggy brownish hair and pale skin. He still looked like a child compared to him!

_Leave it to MNU to place the young and inexperienced for cheap work with the lowliest of peasants_, he thought bitterly as the boy stared at him blankly. _Older people of my kind could be doing this. We need the money._

"_You're human" _he murmured in surprise but leaned forward to read a tag placed on his chest similar to his own. Uncertainly, he read, _"Cashier. . .Wikus?"_

"Yes, what's your order? I don't have all day, man" the teenager replied with a bored expression and Christopher realized the human was close to his own age range. True, his body was still developing while humans had a quick growth spurt in their second decade of life. He was the earth age of nineteen (he estimated in his calculations) but his body was still developing into adulthood while humans of that age were already done and classified as such. At least both cultures could say they hated puberty.

"_I'll have the small order of fries, that's all" _Christopher told him politely and saw the human press keys into the strange rectangular console. A ring gave out and the human told him his total in which he carefully took out his rands to count them. He gave the human the money, his yellow eyes watching his little savings get tossed into a collector tray to feed the same human owned companies that mistreated him. Life was indeed a disturbing path of mysteries filled with horrible ironies and strange wonders. He was definitely going to miss that money.

_Now I have less than half to afford Amaya's gift_, he thought depressingly as the human, Wikus, gave him a paper receipt and change by placing it on the table rather than giving it to him by hand directly. Humans would never touch poleepkwas by law and the only one that had was Amaya whenever she embraced him. Angrily, he thought, _I bet he carries more bacteria in his palm than I ever will!_

Grumpily, he took his coins and paper to wait where he saw others with their own little paper in hand. He remembered seeing his mother wait for a number and she'd go up to get her order while he played nearby. That was how he'd wandered off three years ago and met Amaya in the first place. In a few years, he'd be an adult, join the workforce of MNU and take care of his remaining family until he left and raised his own (if MNU permitted) to repeat the same routine again. It was a fruitless cycle that would be repeated by future generations and one would only receive freedom from it in death. He hated knowing that it would be his entire life, never to know what existed beyond the city, and his ambition to learn all of life's wonders and marvels of the universe would become dust once he perished as well. His life would amount to nothing in the end. They were morbid and advanced thoughts for a young poleepkwa but Christopher had seen enough in his life to understand that many dreams would only be wistful thinking, nothing more. The dreams of freedom would never come into fruition and he'd never see his home again.

"Number 107!"

The call snapped him from his thoughts and he walked up to grab his order with a small polite nod that wasn't reciprocated by the human. Arrogant little cretins. Snatching his order from the table, he walked off. He saw others sitting around tables nearby, enjoying chats as if everything was normal and they didn't live an awful life, and Christopher found an empty single table in a corner. It felt nice to relax in a clean place among your people. . .even if it was just designated for such. He opened his paper bag of fries and smiled pleasingly at the smell of salt and sizzling oil. It was utterly intoxicating and his mouth watered instantly to taste it. He bit into one of the yellow sticks slowly to savor the new flavor and saw two canisters on the table. One red. One yellow. His brow ridges shot up curiously as he chewed and he noticed others squeezing them to dispense similarly colored sauce onto their food. Interesting. Turning to his bottles, he grabbed the yellow one labeled 'mustard' and squeezed it, smiling as he saw the yellow paste fall onto two of his fries. He bit into the two and almost gagged a second later to the strong sour taste. How did his people enjoy this? It was horrible! His mouth opened in revulsion and he growled softly, shoving the bottle away.

"_Disgusting!"_ he hissed detestably and glared at the inanimate bottle for ruining his taste buds. Damn misleading sauce.

He decided to try the red one 'ketchup', hoping it wasn't worse, and timidly poured it onto one carefully. He didn't want to lose the last of his remaining taste buds. His pointy fingers grabbed the 'French fry' and he chewed it carefully. His brow ridges shot up in pleasing surprise and decided this was the best sauce he'd ever tried! It tasted even better than the food itself! He practically squeezed the entire bottle into his bag and swirled his little sticks to make sure they were covered completely in the bright red sauce before eating them. He lasted almost a half-hour eating his small portion diligently to savor the outstanding taste, promising himself to return there again once he gathered enough money to do so. Maybe someone in the territories would have uses for his skills and pay him for it again. He'd gotten his recent amount from fetching water, watching younglings, and teaching them the basics of language. He'd become fluent in English over the years he'd known Amaya and gave back to his community by teaching the ever curious younglings. It earned him a few rands and he was grateful for them. Silently, he watched people pass by, humans on one street, poleepkwas on the other. The humans carried several more shopping bags than his and their clothing was in pristine condition unlike theirs. His eyes closed slightly at the depressing scene and wished that one day he would be able to walk alongside Amaya without persecution.

_I long to return to the stars and she longs to have me free_, he thought somberly and rolled his finger inside the paper bag to fish out any remaining crumbs and sauce. _But we don't know how to do it. We probably never will._

An hour later, Christopher would find himself walking through the park he met Amaya three years prior. Her childish nature always made him smile but he knew she would begin to mature soon like all prepubescent humans and hoped she wouldn't change towards him. Young human females could be quite judgmental and he didn't appreciate the screams and taunts that were aimed at him by pubescent girls whenever he wandered the city. Amaya saved her criticizing for MNU but never gave any indication of leaving his side as she aged. On his end, he absolutely hated his rapid molts as he grew into a taller adult form of his kin and she rarely showed signs of becoming a young adult. He had no idea on the human process but he doubted it would be as painful as growing out your own body.

A hint of purple caught his attention and he stopped to kneel down. The sight caused him to smile at a carnation blossom similar to the one he'd wanted. The universe did work in mysterious ways. It stood erect among a planted row of flowers and he knew he _had_ to have it for Amaya. MNU guardsmen were stationed close by so he knew it wouldn't be easy, they slapped fines on his people for any little misdemeanor (even if it really wasn't one). He decided to be inconspicuous and sat down on the grass to relax, his back leaning against the flower to cover it while he faced the wandering guards. He'd get that flower, even if he had to fool MNU officials. His hand reached behind to gently yank out the flower from its spot while he kept his gaze to the sky nonchalantly. Every time an officer passed, his heart rate quickened but he kept his innocent façade in place. Once he parted the carnation from its home in the earth, he slipped it into his pocket, careful of the thin petals and stood up to leave silently.

_I have it_, he thought excitedly but the job wasn't done yet. Casually, he walked away from the park in an easy stroll as he kept his hands at his sides.

He was almost home free when he heard a guard call out to him and Christopher noticed a few clumps of dirt left a brown path in the green grass leading to him. Damn it. In an instant, he bolted down the grassy fields since he knew that once MNU questioned you, you'd be in detention for a long time. That was time he couldn't afford nor would he give willingly. He heard human shouts from behind and his heart hammered against his back as he used the trees as coverage to make his escape. Amaya always told him his greenish-brown form blended well against the brush and he used it to his advantage. Rough trunks brushed against his arms as he hid behind them and green brushes struck his legs as he leapt over them. Christopher used his long strides to outrun the humans easily and didn't stop even when he reentered the open streets lined with public stores and people. Instead of blending in, he headed for the bus depot to hopefully catch a soon-to-be departing bus. Staying within the city was a risky move and one he wouldn't make. He doubted the humans caught a good glimpse of him and swallowed a lungful of air as he kicked his long legs into another gear to run faster.

Soon, the young poleepkwa be able to jump high like all adults of his kind and the spikes adorning his arms would aid in gripping onto objects. His father had been a natural climber from the forest tribes so it would come in handy for him since his body was almost an exact copy of his. His mother held no spikes of any kind since she lived on sandy beaches and only two spikes were held on the sides of her wrists to crack open fruits or the tough hides of sea creatures. Children always took after one parent, whether they were fertilized sexually or asexually. His parents had lineages that shared different DNA so if he wanted a child of his own one day, he could conceive it without watering down his bloodline. However, that little one would need a mate or else risk having the fetus develop physical or mental disabilities once it came time to reproduce. Asexual reproduction evolved in their species as a means to survive and continue their species in the roughest conditions. Humans saw it as eerie since they themselves were one specific gender only and needed to reproduce sexually, believing it to be the correct way. His people laughed about it since it gave no room to thrive and created infertility in them. Poleepkwas, however, were free to be single and reproduce or have a mate and still reproduce. It was a win-win situation.

Christopher ran his slim body down the crowded city roads until he found the bus depot in the heart of Johannesburg. Luck was on his side today and he smiled at his heavenly creators when he spotted a white bus loading passengers and hurried over to grab himself a spot in line. With glorious relief, he showed his identification card, hopped on to nab an available seat, and the bus left to return to the outskirts. It was one of the close calls with MNU he wouldn't forget and there would be others.

_Still, I made it_, he thought gratefully and slackened into his seat to reserve the remainders of his energy. He'd barreled through the streets of Jo'burg and the route to his home needed to be walked as well. Within minutes, he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion in his seat.

Christopher returned home happily after being rudely awakened on the bus and smiled that he was before his creaky door safe and sound. He opened the door to see Amaya stacking up metal cans of food on the table while telling his mother about the different ocean animals she'd seen while on a cruise around the Indian Ocean with her parents. Laura enjoyed hearing the youngster's stories about the water worlds of her planet and Amaya was more than happy to talk about it. She usually visited the Johnsons once every two to three weeks to keep it secret from her family and make sure no one noticed her presence in the slums either. During her month long trip, he'd missed her visits terribly and cursed whoever invented school vacations. It was rare for her to miss one and he often sat on his doorstep in hopes that she'd come back sooner but to no avail. He didn't know how much he'd truly miss her until she left and he felt alone without his human companion. He'd experienced anger and resentment for being left behind but it was simply projected defense to his sadness of her leave. The day of her arrival meant the world to him and he was ecstatic to see his dear friend happy and well.

"And the seals were so pretty, they jumped up at us like happy little kids!" Amaya gushed energetically and added three more cans of meat to her stack. Laura simply smiled and took the little columns to put them away safely in her cupboards. The girl's round face frowned and told her worriedly, "There weren't any sharks, they're the big bad predators of the oceans and they eat those poor little seals like candy. Humans too! They scare me every time I see them on nature shows or on the news."

"So when we got on land every few days, a bunch of little shops were everywhere to sell souvenirs" she finished and dug into the backpack strapped onto her chest. She hadn't taken it off from the excitement to tell her story and hear their recent news. Her hands took out a brownish-beige large conch and held it out to the poleepkwa female, "It's an Atlantic Triton. It was the best one I could afford with my allowance and they say you can hear the ocean in it. I tried to see if I could blow into it and make it call out but I couldn't. Maybe I wasn't strong enough but you can. Your vocal chords are strong and I thought of you when I saw it."

Laura held the conch fondly and remembered the matte white shells of her own homeworld that she picked out of the sands and water to make dinnerware uses out of while her mate carried a hatchling Christopher that kept crying fussily to go home. She thanked the little human with a fond squeeze on the shoulder and told her she'd keep it safe. Amaya spotted Christopher in the doorway and her face broke into an ecstatic smile, her feet running over with clacking schoolgirl heels to embrace him happily around the sides (she couldn't reach his shoulders anymore). He couldn't do anything else but return the tight embrace as her presence meant she was there to stay in Jo'burg permanently. She tugged him inside by his arm joyfully and laughed, "I'm so happy to see you! I thought I'd have to leave without saying hi. How are you?"

She noticed the broken patches of dry and flaky discolored skin, her dark eyebrows raising to ask curiously, "You're molting again? I just saw you a month ago like this."

"_He's been molting quite rapidly as he begins his steps into late adolescence" _Laura chuckled proudly about her son and walked over to press a cold compress behind his neck. The youngster trilled in relief as the cool water calmed his itchy yet sore skin, cold rivulets of liquid sneaking under his scales to comfort his softer skin. It was the only thing helping him to keep the scratching at bay before he went insane. He hated the entire molting process and felt as if he was wearing someone else's skin. Plus, the whole phase completely made his appearance horrifying in his personal view. With a hint of self-consciousness, he looked away from Amaya in case she found him gruesome with his peeling skin and digestive fluid forming between both layers of epidermis. She saw him in his mild cases of molting but they were becoming longer and he doubted the cute youngster she'd met years ago was the same image he was producing now. His mother lifted his chin and lectured to boost his confidence, _"Molting is a natural part of life. Soon, it'll be over and you'll be stuck in your new skin unless you're injured or a necessary molt is needed."_

"_I have mismatched colors, I'm a rainbow of neutral colors and green" _Christopher whined pitifully with a tiny groan and slumped his shoulders. His mother simply pressed the compress over his face to keep his skin moisturized against the hot dry air. At times like that, he really wished he had a tub full of water to dunk himself in. Or mud, he'd give a finger for a heap of wet mud. His bright yellow eyes closed and he muttered, _"I want to stay young."_

"Oh, I should bring you aloe vera or calamine lotion for that" Amaya whispered softly in sympathy as her fingers smoothed the molting skin gently. The touch was soothing to his parched flesh and he trilled contently as her soft fingertips massaged the back of his shoulders. The clear patches with hints of green were dry and warm to her touch and she could see a darker green hue growing underneath. She found their maturing process fascinating but knew he didn't see it that way. Heck, she didn't see it that way either when she'd gotten her first period and wasn't looking forward to having it for decades. Christopher then rebutted that she lasted only a week while he took longer to shed his complete shell.

She smiled gently at his frown and squeezed his hand compassionately before walking to the table and soaking a small rag in cool water. If a wet rag gave him help, then she'd use one to give him relief. Seeing him in pain or distress was something she'd never allow and would do anything to prevent. Amaya placed it over the side of his neck and gently patted the sensitive gill-like skin to soothe, "Everyone has to grow up, Christopher. Humans grow very fast and we die by age 90 or so if we're lucky. It's a natural part of life."

_Doesn't mean I have to like it_, he grumbled in his mind but patted her head.

"_We last almost 200" _he told her softly and his eyes met hers. Every time she patched him up, he couldn't help but remember her childish worry whenever he came home with injured hands from the heaps. As they aged, it would be replaced with firm worry and lectures of maturity. One day, she would fade from the Earth like all beings and cease to exist. The fact stung. He loved her loyal companionship and knowing she would be gone an entire century before his own end was painful. His fingers scratched a patch of skin on his arm absentmindedly to the worrisome fact and she slapped his hand away gently as Laura laughed at the two. She let Amaya take over and dunked her rag back into the small pail, grabbing a torn skirt with the other hand to work on patching up the pink floral pattern. When it came to the human, she knew her son was in good hands.

_Those two are inseparable_, she thought fondly as she watched the two bicker childishly about sanitation.

Amaya pointed to the poleepkwa male with her index finger and lectured with a wavering firm expression, "Don't touch it or you could get it infected and there's never any doctors here. My mama tells me the same when I poke at a scab so be careful. Has it been hurting a lot, Christopher?"

"_Yes and very itchy, not a good combination" _he replied glumly and smiled when she applied the cold compress over his cheek. The cold water quenched his skin like rain on parched land after the hasty escape to the depot and his long walk home. Sweat secretions didn't make it better and the beads stung whenever they landed on his sensitive new flesh. His hands tried to smooth the cracked skin on his arms and he sighed depressingly, _"I'll probably have the ugliest shell out of everyone with all these uneven patches. I hate molting, I look horrible. I don't even look like myself anymore."_

Amaya's heart went out to his emotional distress and took his cooler hand into hers to smooth over the patch of skin that stuck over his leaking new flesh, clear yellowish fluid slipping onto her fingertips as she did so. It didn't bother her, she only wanted to help him and patted the area gently with the damp cloth to soothe it. Christopher was simply grateful to her kind help that never faltered and wondered why she never ran from him (even he didn't like himself at that point).

_Such a strange human_, he thought fondly and hoped she wouldn't change a bit over time.

"It means you're growing up and you'll like all that guy stuff" she laughed amusingly and he let out a happy chirp when she pressed the rag between his shoulder blades. That unreachable patch had been driving him insane since morning. By the heavens, the relief was incredible! He almost collapsed to the sensation and told her to stay in that exact spot from now on. She laughed giddily as he cheered up instantly and told him, "You'll be wrestling, walk all tough, like other people-"

"_Not until he's much older" _his mother butted in from where she patched up a hole with duct tape carefully. She was glad her youngster was growing up unlike his unfortunate deceased siblings and hoped her Christopher would grow to outlive adulthood, have his own hatchlings, and die of old age peacefully. He was her last hatchling as the idea of procreating alone without her beloved mate was out of the question. Plus, the cost of raising one as a single parent was impossible on Earth and she didn't mind tending to her only child.

_He reminds me so much of Zairhok_, she thought tenderly at the memories of her mate.

"_Mother" _Christopher groaned embarrassedly to her overprotection and slumped his shoulders to her tone. He grabbed Amaya's wrist and pulled her outside the open doorway as she protested that she was treating him. Despite the walking, she tried to dab at his skin innocently but he waved her hand away gently. Pointing to her, he ordered nervously, _"Wait here. Don't move."_

Amaya raised an eyebrow as she watched him grab a metal can that rested by the doorway. What was he doing? What was inside that little thing? Curiosity bit her mind and she leaned closer to find out but he turned around to show her. His hand pulled out a purple carnation from inside the rusty can, little bits of dirt still dangled from the thin dark roots and he shook it to shake them out. He held out the hand picked flower to her and trilled bashfully, _"For you. For everything you've given me."_

"Really?" she asked stunned to the small gift and took it from his hand gently. It was so beautiful to her. The vivid purple hue with hints of violet and white were stunning. The thought of receiving an item from him never crossed her mind due to his living conditions but it made her day. How sweet could he be? Her fingers touched the fragile petals timidly in case they would tear and she smiled warmly at him, "It's so pretty, Christopher. Thank you so much!"

Her free arm wrapped around his back to hug him tightly and he winced as she accidentally touched his cracked molting areas. However, he didn't breathe a word and indulged in her happy affection that took all pain away. Seeing her joyful was enough for him. . .and she liked it. She actually liked his small present. Humans gave extravagant gifts to their loved ones but the tiniest thing he could grab pleased her. It didn't matter as long as it was from him. His face beamed at the thought and resisted from crushing her petite form in a hug.

"How did you get this?" she asked softly as her bright eyes gazed at the pretty flower and gasped suddenly, "Don't tell me you _bought_ it. You know the sellers will rip you off, oh, Chris-"

"_I-I took it from the park" _he answered shamefully, hating that the only item he could give away had to be stolen because humans wouldn't sell him anything. The chase frightened him but he wouldn't breathe a word of it in order to not worry her or his mother. The young human would get upset over any event that caused him injury and he didn't like to see tears leak from her eyes. The teardrops sealed how much he meant to her and he'd never want them shed. Quietly, he lowered his head and explained sullenly, _"I tried to buy one for you but no one would let me. I walked by many shops and only received yells of no service. It was so degrading. You were coming and I wanted to surprise you after all the help you've given me. My little jobs would've paid for it too but. . .but I became very hungry through my searching. I bought a small bag of food, it wasn't much and a bit expensive but. . .I wasted my money there and I didn't have enough for your gift. I walked by our park and there, I saw the same type of flower planted and I took it. Please don't think less of me for stealing it, Amaya."_

"Don't do that again, Christopher, people will hurt you" Amaya stated with a concerned expression on her oval face. He'd stolen it for her? Didn't he know the dangers? MNU could've arrested him indefinitely for that or done worse! She didn't mind him using his small amount of money to buy food, she wished he could buy _all_ the food in the world as long as he was safe. A small flower wasn't worth his life and she would rather have him as a gift than any material object. The thought of losing him was heart wrenching and she held the flower against her chest to shake her head with an anxious breath to plead, "Please, don't get near humans again. I'll accept anything you find here, a can, a broken toy, anything as long as it's from you! But I don't want you getting hurt for it. You're my friend, I protect you but I can't be the reason you get in trouble one day. I'd never allow such a thing."

"_I won't do it again" _he muttered half-heartedly but was touched that her words were always of genuine concern towards him. She worried after him constantly despite the distance just like his mother and he treasured it, not many had a doting living parent and a human friend. He tilted his head to watch his little friend as her delicate fingers trailed over the petals lightly, etching their outline with her fingertips.

"It's so beautiful, I'll take it home and when it wilts, I'll tell papa to press it for me in a book" she whispered enthusiastically and giggled cheerfully to the flower. Her hands held it up to him so he could sniff it with his antennae and promised herself to keep his precious gift safe to protect it from damage or age. He leaned in to observe it, tickling her face with his antennae and smiled when she batted them away gently. Amaya laughed to her best friend and promised, "I'll keep it for as long as I can so you won't need to get anymore and you can stay here safely. You can use your money to buy food at the restaurants instead and tell me all about it. I can search for some whenever I travel with my ma so you can try new foods. I'll make sure they have good service because you're my best buddy and should be treated as such."

He trilled happily to her comment as he watched her with a fond gaze. Soon, her young mind would begin to mature as innocence faded and hoped her giddy smiles wouldn't leave as well. He wanted to keep her by his side forever. From inside his home, Laura raised her brow ridges knowingly.

_I suppose he is old enough to begin comprehending the opposite gender as more than a platonic type_, she thought as she watched the human girl press the compress against her son's forehead again while he groaned in protest to his skin's shabby condition. _But thoughts like that towards a human, no matter how kind, will only bring him heartache._

* * *

Amaya placed her roses in a crystal vase filled with water and walked out of the kitchen to her living room, where she placed the crystalline vase on top of her black coffee table. Once her parents saw it, they'd think of a lovey-dovey couple who was more than ready to tie the knot. They were coming today and her siblings would arrive a day before. Except her oldest sister, Zara, who still lived in Jozi but Amaya just didn't click with her anymore (plus she ran out of things to say due to their different personalities). Maybe it was age catching up but whatever. She'd still have her little sister to talk to. Luckily, the portable beds were set up and their home had extra bedrooms to accommodate guests. Davin's parents would fly in from France tomorrow night to stay with them also while other guests had hotel arrangements.

_Oh, the joy I will experience_, she thought flatly in dark humor.

"It's going to be a bash" she said dryly and headed for her bedroom to change. Her office hours started at nine so she had two hours to get ready and catch the Metrobus. She never liked driving and Davin kept telling her to learn so it would be safer to travel to work by. She didn't mind commuting, it was healthy exercise but it did get tiring when you wore heals every day and walked a distance of three blocks to catch a bus. It still beat road rage drivers though. Sliding open her white closet door, she began her rummaging on what to wear to work. Long skirt. Too matronly. Short skirt. Too slutty. Capri pants. Not close to sophistication.

"Let's try shoes" she said aloud in procrastination and prodded the disorganized pairs on the floor of the closet with her toes. High pumps. Not today. Sandaled heels. Too casual. Blue sneakers. . .wow, she really needed to get organized.

Sluggishly, she kicked a pair of black low-heel shoes across the floor to make them catch up to the suit jacket laid out over her bed. She decided to go with a matte gray today to match her mood and nodded assertively to herself that her clients with misdemeanors would be off the hook by noon. Davin's new job made her wonder whether or not the two would meet head on in the courtroom since most of her cases were against MNU and knew it was only a matter of time. She'd worked with him during their university years in interships (mainly why they began dating) and remembered how thorough he was on every piece of information, analyzing it until he could change it to his favor.

_Why couldn't he decline?_, she thought grimly and sighed loudly to pent out her frustration. Stomping over to her closet again, she pulled out a black blouse with a ruffled collar and threw it on top of her suit jacket. Finding a matching slate shade (gray was gray, wasn't it?) of pants, she chucked that out on top as well. There. Clothes crisis averted.

Amaya walked over to her makeup desk to open several wooden boxes filled with jewelry, mostly silver because she hated gold. Jo'burg was notorious for gold mining but she had always been a silver gal and smiled in remembrance at the first silver ring she'd been given. Worn silver with an aquamarine stone. No one had ever given her silver before and she'd loved it. Her fingers rummaged through her corded necklaces to find anything suitable and smiled at the sight of a white freshwater pearl necklace. She pulled it out quickly by the clasp and accidentally knocked down a small notebook propped up on the desk. The fall was deafened by the thick carpeting of her bedroom and she turned quickly to where it fell.

"Damn it!" she hissed in surprise, more to herself than the poor object.

Leaning down, she picked it up from the navy carpeting and smoothed her hand over the plain brown suede hardcover. It gave an aged crunching as the cover was opened and she apologized, "I didn't mean to drop you. I'd never dream of it."

Her fingers traced over a cream-colored page holding a perfectly pressed purple carnation flower. Her round nails hovered over the clear protective sheet and smiled at the first flower Christopher gave her years ago. Only many years later had he told her of what really happened that day and she couldn't help but admire his determination but lectured him nonetheless. He'd been so young and gotten into a situation that could've turned out worse. But his meaning was sweet. So genuinely sweet. She had run home happily to ask her father the process of pressing flowers and he'd shown her until she succeeded. Garden flowers were used first, of course, because she wouldn't ruin her friend's hard work for nothing. Her father bought her the book days later and she'd pressed it herself inside her bedroom. How she loved staring at that single carnation every night before bedtime and wished that one day he would have a comfortable bed like hers. For that reason, she kept her flower close in order to keep her bond with him strong. Never in her life would she forsake him. Amaya turned the page and a different white blossom greeted her. He'd given it to her the following year after the first while she helped Laura wash clothes outside, taking her away quietly to surprise her. She'd given him her usual lecture of worry but he disobeyed, picking a flower each year henceforth to astonish her with. The distinct smell of each were sealed within her memory and she'd never forget each of his little gifts. It was all he could give and she loved them.

"That one was a beauty" she smiled tenderly and turned each page to see twelve different blossoms for each year that passed until they stopped at her twenty-fourth year. The empty slots afterwards threw her into a depressed slump and her black lashes covered somber eyes in a downcast glance. Uttering a sigh, she closed it gently and placed it back down in its original upright position. She would never part with that book and luckily, she could keep it in the open since it lacked anything 'alien'. All she needed to say was an old college pal gave it to her and that was it. She'd used that excuse with Davin and told her family an old friend from school gave it to her already pre-filled. Coming up with excuses were natural to her and she'd never part with any gift Christopher gave her.

_They can accept a gift from anyone except an alien_, she thought spitefully. _He's smarter and creative than all of them put together and that's while not having a formal education!_

"What am I supposed to do when you leave?" she whispered miserably and grabbed her necklace to place it on quietly. He would be leaving soon and she'd be alone without him on her dust ball planet. The thought wasn't alluring in the slightest and she murmured, "You're my best friend."

* * *

**A/N**: If the wait seemed long, I had to tend to my little brother (a cranky pre-teen at that) who had preventative cancer surgery (damn thing runs in my family) and I'm having my own health issues so yeah. Other chapters may come slower depending on it and my doctor's orders. Anyway, so in this chapter, Amaya and Christopher begin to grow in their little flashbacks and they will be slightly older in the next chapter, she'll still have the naïve mentality lingering as maturity develops but his own mentality will be at an adult poleepkwa's. The lifestyles of the poleepkwa on the homeworld will come in tidbits from Christopher (he's quite the little storyteller) as I make my own distinction of what their culture could possibly be as (traditions, language, religion, tribes, the planet itself, etc). Thanks for reading and your story alerts, plus gracious thanks to my reviewers: _Nina Modaffari, Isabella Raventhorn, pinkrollingstone, and Curious Prawn._

Reply to _Isabella Raventhorn_: There will be lots of flashbacks with the first portion of this story, not sure on the second since I barely began writing the first drafts and it'll have two subplots (Wikus living in D10 and Christopher heading home). For Oliver's background, I fiddled with a bunch of theories but for the sake of the story to keep it intact, I chose one and you'll find out around chapter 10 or further on (I know, it's a little far but we'll get there, lol).

Reply to _Curious Prawn_: In my view (pretty much movie-verse), poleepkwas can reproduce on their own accord, with or without a partner. It'll be a clone of the parent similar to what most asexual beings produce from their own genetics but yeah. For this story, the asexual reproduction is more of a security measure of their physiological evolution to make sure they don't become extinct. I think they would choose mates in case they can't provide for the little one (most cases in D9), seek a lifelong consensual companionship, or to not water down their lineages and stoop down population counts and cause possible mutations. For Christopher, his parents became mates for companionship (regardless of sexual orientation) and produced the little hatchling. In Oliver's case, well, just keep reading. . .Hope that clears up your questions somehow. I'll try again if I didn't give a good answer for ya.

* * *

Thanks again and please review.

* * *


	7. Memories of Yore

CHAPTER 6

**Memories Of Yore  


* * *

**

_'Coming generations will learn equality from poverty, and love from woes.'- Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

Amaya finished eating her after-work snack, a medium order of slap fries from Gunter's, for revoking a fine against a parent who had their ten year-old youngling taken into MNU custody for walking publicly without a name tag. The imprisoned brownish youngling had nostalgically reminded her of Christopher and the day he'd lost his tag in the park and immediately snatched up the case and fought for the child until he was released. Most younglings who were kept in custody were said to be put to death within months since humans, particularly MNU, couldn't tolerate them no matter what age and that was a giant 'no' in her book. She couldn't have been more happy to return that innocent youngster to his worried parent and reunite them. If federal law couldn't protect all the rights of the poleepkwa adults, she'd do her damnedest to make sure children would be immune when it came to jail time. After years of protecting them, the poleepkwa trusted their legal fate in her hands and she wasn't wary of walking through the district without a disguise (whenever she was on business and not to see Christopher) as many of her old clients spread the word about her success rates. The good thing was that there were other lawyers who were coming to her office whom wanted to learn the ropes about the culture and defend them. She hoped there were more liberalists like her in South Africa that wanted to help the alien species with open sincerity because they needed all the help they could get.

She plopped down onto the slate colored couch with a tired sigh from the afternoon commute, licking her salty fingers with indulgence as she did so. Wedding diet or not, she earned those delicious fattening fries and would burn the calories off gladly. The day hadn't been as hot as yesterday but walking in heels tired one quickly and she hated heels. Every job had its downside and guessed hers were pumps. She wiggled her bare toes happily in freedom as she flung her shoes onto the floor and stared at the ceiling in thought. Davin was working for MNU since he left in the morning and Amaya refused to call him during break time for their usual lunchtime chat. She'd agreed to leave the argument aside because her parents were arriving later on tonight but it wasn't over. It completely infuriated her to know he would be working cases against her and the poleepkwa, against everything she poured her mind into studying and fighting since entering college. Sure, some of the aliens may be at fault by aggressive behavior but she couldn't blame them after all the mental conditioning MNU has done. Hell, they let drug dealers off the hook but if a poleepkwa broke a single violation in public like asking for directions, they could be jailed for years! She loved taking each case and wiping them smugly in MNU's face as she cleared all charges for her defendants. But there was one case she just couldn't bring to court.

"Christopher's being evicted tomorrow" she sighed gloomily and closed her eyes against a blue throw pillow. The lack of physical evidence and lateness was impossible to make a case in the city courts and cursed the company for their slithering sneakiness. Bastards. Her fingertips trailed over the threaded embroidery of the soft pillow as her lips thinned worriedly, "I hope he has a plan or at least knows of the evacuation. He's been so dodgy with me lately but I'm only trying to help. I hope MNU doesn't hurt him if they search his home, he has all those computers. . .who am I kidding? They live for that kind of torture. Sick minded freaks."

"I don't want anything to happen to him" she whispered faintly and curled up against the couch in a fetal position, wishing she could keep him safe as she did years ago. Her friend would never place himself in the line of fire and always used non-violent approaches but MNU simply didn't care sometimes. He wasn't an aggressive members of his kind, sure he could get furious, but his self-control was well managed in public. Untying her long hair from its tight twisted bun, she pondered aloud, "He's always listened to them despite their insults and beatings, he wouldn't do any different this time. His plan is too important to allow himself any drawn attention. And Oliver's so curious about the world, I hope he doesn't take a wrong step with them. He's playful with everyone no matter what species you are and MNU's a pain when it comes to dealing with children. I don't know what I'll do if they're hurt."

_I'm so tired of seeing my people treat them like trash_, she thought bitterly and closed her eyes to grab a much needed nap. _I've spent years hoping prejudices would simmer down but I'm beginning to think it was only in vain._

* * *

_12 years ago. . ._

Amaya waited patiently inside Laura's home for Christopher as she fixed the little batches of cans and clothing she brought. Today, she brought Christopher several cans of cat food as a delightful surprise since his mother didn't have a fond taste for it like the rest of her kind but her son did. She couldn't wait to see his pleased expression. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead from the hot climate of the day and she wiped them off before brushing back stray strands from her braided hair. Humidity was high as well and her hair was unmanageable with the sweat trickling down her neck. The metal sheets of the roof didn't help the weather either as they warmed up to the sun's rays and only served to cause heat to be trapped inside the home. How did anyone survive in the shacks without dehydrating due to the extreme weather?

_I'm ready to start panting like a dog to ward off the heat_, she thought desperately and tugged at the neckline of her gray tank top to let air pour inside. No relief was gained and she groaned restlessly, grabbing a can of potatoes to stack next to another of chicken.

The brown door creaked open and the fourteen year-old turned to see Christopher hobbling inside. Her lips hitched in a happy greeting towards her best friend but the corners faltered seconds later. Her eyebrows furrowed to his strange pace and she ran to him worriedly when he massaged the left side of his head. What was. . .? She could see thin rivulets of blood running between his scales and blurted instantly, "What happened? You're bleeding!"

"MNU security force" he replied grimly and she led him over to an empty wooden chair so he could relax. Her muscles were tense as to why he was hurt in the first place and who'd do such a thing to him. He wasn't aggressive towards anyone! Christopher never disobeyed regulations and he was always polite! Amaya already knew where everything was kept in the main house in case of emergencies and she grabbed a white cloth from a bundle inside a single brown drawer kept out in the open. She liked to call them the multipurpose napkins/towels. Kneeling down, she dipped an orange canteen to soak the cloth with water and closed the top with its lid to run back to him. Amaya applied it over the open injury, located above his left eye over the ridge in between the open space near his antennae, and sighed quietly in concern. Questions of how, what, where, why, and who popped into her mind but she let Christopher relax before speaking. She wanted to know what horrible brute had done this to her best friend. His left eye closed from the sharp pain as she blotted away the blood to cleanse the area and he noticed his mother missing, asking quickly, "Where is my mother?"

"She went over to Jane's to chat while I fixed up, your ma deserves the down time" she answered softly, knowing how much Laura enjoyed talking to her oldest and dearest friend. Whenever Christopher complained about it, his mother would point out that she oversaw his hatching day and he wouldn't be there if Jane hadn't lent a hand. The younger poleepkwa would then walk off to sulk guiltily on his favorite dusty hill and told Amaya he was never having a hatchling in his life.

She tilted his head up with her free hand to ask firmly, "Now, what happened? Don't sugarcoat it, Christopher."

"I-I lost some of the marbles I've collected and I tried to retrieve them" he explained quietly as the pounding in his head made it hard to concentrate. The officer had struck his head with the butt of his rifle and cracked open his softer scales around the delicate eye area. It was both a painful and frightening experience but at least he'd left with his life. Amaya's fingers tightened around the cloth as he continued shamefully, "I was too close to the border walls and a passing guard assumed I was trying to leave by crawling underneath. It's practically impossible with my size but I tried to grab my marbles with my fingers through the cracks. My hands aren't small as they used to be but I was so close. It took months to collect those four and I began to explain once I was caught, I don't ask for trouble, but MNU never wants to hear it. So instead of explaining a misunderstanding, I was beaten down and here I am. I count myself lucky that I received this rather than a bullet. Others aren't so fortunate."

"You're not supposed to get near the fence, Christopher" she scolded fearfully and hated MNU for placing the ominous metal and wiring fence around the Poleepkwa territories, now legally renamed as District 9. The aliens could no longer travel past Johannesburg unless it was work-related (though some poleepkwa managed to bypass it and cause chaos in the streets) and the fence meant business since MNU constantly watched the area round the clock. It was a prison in her view and she missed spending time in the city with him because they couldn't sneak around secretly as they had during childhood. Christopher never liked the city to begin with but that didn't mean he enjoyed having what little freedom he had to begin with stripped away. Amaya had rerouted a new path through the Nigerian territories and squatter homes to sneak in undetected through small gaps in the fence. The fence was never to be approached by poleepkwa and most that committed such actions were shot dead on sight by snipers. Christopher told her once about hearing sharp shots at night as he walked home and how it had frightened him, knowing another of his kind perished at the border. Plus, he didn't want to be caught in any crossfire either. Gangs were beginning to rise on both sides and it wasn't for the better.

Her free hand pressed against his cheek to cup it gently and she sighed, "Forget whatever falls there. Your life isn't worth it and they'll use any excuse to shoot you. I don't want to lose you like that."

"No nagging, Amaya, my head is already pounding" he groaned pitifully and her face softened, not wanting to cause more suffering to her friend. Quietly, she cleaned his skin thoroughly to prevent any infection and winced at the broken green scales that showed tender darker skin underneath that filled with blood when pressure was removed. How could this not hurt him? Poleepkwa skin was just as sensitive and filled with pain receptors as hers was; mentally cursing MNU for treating him in that manner. He hadn't even argued to deserve a strike! Christopher stared up at her worried face, already knowing how each little neuron was packed with upset comments and appreciated all of her unspoken concern. He liked being cared for, it meant that he mattered to someone on Earth and wasn't just another unknown statistic in District 9. He managed a small hidden smile aimed at his lap and pointed out with his own worry for her, "You're early today. I keep telling you it's dangerous during daylight now that the barricade is set up. The wall can pierce your weak flesh and the Nigerians, MNU, and my people can give you trouble along the way. You have to be careful or I may have to break off our friendship to keep you safe. You're a young and innocent human, I don't anything happening to you, Amaya."

_Especially if she's coming to see me_, he thought uneasily as she blew lightly on his wound to see if his blood clotted. The small breath gave his shoulders an involuntary shudder and she apologized gently as he smiled.

"You're never getting rid of me, Christopher, I'm very persistent" she joked lightly and tickled the ends of his long antennae with her index finger as they flicked back and forth. She loved their little sharp movements in the air and it helped to ease the tension flooding both. The sensation shot a pleasurable tingle down his nerve endings and he hissed at her in protest for it. He hated knowing he'd given her a weak spot months ago as she scrubbed dirt off his forehead with a loofah she'd brought to help his hygiene and accidentally nudged his sensitive appendages. They were his basic but advanced sense of smell but highly delicate to any physical touches. Fortunately, she didn't inflict pain but rather ticklish pleasure. She smiled widely and squeezed his shoulder proudly, "See? I diverted your attention. I wish you could get ice cubes out here, it would help the pain a lot. Maybe you should lie down and sleep it off?"

"I think my mother has pain medication from the MNU doctors" he mumbled and winced when cold water seeped into his open skin from her dabs. His friend was indeed helpful but she could go overboard at times with his caretaking. The clear liquid fell over his left eye and he grabbed her hand into his to break in, "Let's give the rag a rest for right now while I grab a few pills to settle this headache. It's the only thing that will help effectively at this point."

She merely nodded quietly and clasped her hands over her chest in which he assured her concern with a smile, "I'll be fine, Amaya. Luckily, I can regenerate any broken patches of my shell and the pain will leave."

"It still doesn't make it better" she muttered despondently with crossed arms as she watched him stand up slowly. Giving him a hand until he regained his balance, she couldn't help but feel small under his stature. She could see why humans were intimidated by their heights and strength but they weren't savages. Christopher was kind and intelligent, he'd never cause trouble for anyone. He didn't even like to fight! Too bad she didn't have a dog she could release on the MNU pigs for hurting her friend.

Christopher simply patted her head and walked over to dig through a blue cooler he'd found a few weeks ago and his mother stocked it with medical items they received whenever the MNU doctors told them it was time for a checkup. He hated those. He'd much rather have medics from his own people diagnose him rather than those who hadn't received intensive training on their anatomy and psychological systems. Most would treat him like a patient who was lucky to receive any treatment, basically cold and thorough, and it was rare to see one who was caring and friendly. Carefully, he inspected each little bottle to read the correct drug name until he found the right one in the small stack. His mother placed them inside a cardboard box and used others to separate bandages, ointments, and sanitizers. His hand clutched a small white bottle labeled acetaminophen and he opened it to chew one pill down his throat. His system wasn't as complex as a human's so medicine was absorbed into his bloodstream at a much faster rate.

Amaya, meanwhile, ripped off a piece of fabric from an old blanket lying on a chair. It wasn't easy to rip off but when the need was great, little human hands could be strong. The whole thing hurt her poor knuckles but shrugged it off, telling herself her pal needed her. Anxiously, she walked over and waited for him to turn around with expectant stormy eyes. Her worry over his wellbeing never ended and she doubted it ever would. Their years together only bonded them further in an unbreakable clasp and instead of teaching him about Earth customs when they were kids, he taught her his true language and traditions since she turned twelve. She carefully listened to his every word and tried to mimic his vocal sounds but knew her voice was garbled whenever she spoke his language due to their vocal chord structure. When the two dug through the heaps, she tried to find suitable items that could be used to produce their guttural growls and hisses but luck wasn't on her side. After two tetanus shots and a mouse bite, Christopher told her to call it quits.

Instead, she decided to become fluent in their written word and the two wrote endlessly in the loose dirt for hours to communicate readable sentences to each other. She found it much more easygoing than learning the entire language and Christopher decided she should stick to their basic speak. Amaya protested by denying him cat food but relented after an hour. . .she just couldn't stay mad at him. She blamed it on his antennae. At home, she practiced the lessons he scribbled down in her notebook (similar to what he taught the younglings) and practiced them at school during lunch instead of gabbing about who liked who and what styles were in. Girl stuff just wasn't her main interest at the moment. She had sisters to talk to about fashion, makeup, and she didn't hold an interest for any boy at school. . .well, there _was_ a certain someone in Jo'burg. Unfortunately, she couldn't go public with it because, well, he wasn't human. Her attention and eyes were solely focused on Christopher as of late and she chastised herself for thinking such immature things. Boys weren't meant to be the main focus of her life (despite popular belief) but he was always there for her. Knowing he was a male didn't help matters either. . .actually, she wouldn't have cared what gender he was since his species was hermaphroditic. The gender-based emotions and behaviors humans defined for their own species sexual orientation were non-existent among his kind. He could be as sensitive as a female but aggressive as a male; a platter of both worlds. It was an innocent attraction that would bloom but never fully mature as time went on.

Her hands wrapped the white cotton bandage around his head as he leaned down to meet her shorter stature. She smiled in remembrance at how quickly he'd grown over the past years while she'd barely grown many inches to reach her teenage height. The little scrawny boy she met years ago was gone and an adult Christopher towered over her now but his sweet personality remained. She found it strange but humorous that his real age was in humankind's early 20s but the mentality of the equivalence would keep growing due to his long lifespan. She was joyful when he acted as immaturely as she did so she wouldn't feel like a naïve teenager next to him.

Her fingers tied the cloth under his chin, reminding her oddly of the old world war eras of hospitalization bandaging. It was the best she could do on short notice until Laura returned. Amaya met his grateful gaze and she spoke firmly but caringly, "Don't get banged up again, Christopher. Please. If you need anything, I'll gladly get it for you but don't put yourself in danger. I get worried every time MNU confronts you and I'm sure your mother doesn't need stress."

He nodded quietly to her plea and his antennae drooped, touching her hair, which earned him a content smile from her lips. He picked up a fruity smell from them and assumed it was from her little chapstick she carried around in her pocket. With a secretive whisper, he spoke softly, "My mother's workload has been tiring her lately, I've tried to clean and cook- I'm not very good on the last- but she keeps waking so tiredly."

Christopher sighed worriedly with downcast eyes about the issue and her hands squeezed his supportively as he admitted, "I don't know what to do. I need to help her somehow, I don't like being helpless, Amaya. I've tried applying for work but I'm not at my full adult height yet so I'm believed to be underage."

"Well, your long lifespan keeps you young" she stated gently with a small smile. Poleepkwa maturing took place physically between their second decade of life but their mentality would remain quite immature unless others guided them. Obviously, education lacked in District 9 but Christopher always kept himself sharp to his surroundings and any heat cycles to mate driven by hormones were cooled off by a bucket of ice cold water or listening to his mother and Jane talk on and on endlessly. He made sure Amaya wasn't there during those times since she was the only being he held as an interesting partner but she was very young to him. Such an idea was inconceivable and appalling. He found it strange how human females entered fertile reproduction stages before their bodies finished developing mentally. Very absurd. Amaya was seen as a child in his eyes despite her contradicting arguments against it when he told her as such. As a middle-class child, she had access to good education and she never hesitated to point out that girls her age could become pregnant, sold into prostitution, labor slaves, young wives, and so many things that made him question what kind of species would allow such horrible things! In time, he'd grow to accept his _teenage_ friend as an equal.

"You'll get your chance but it's not an easy life, your mama says so" Amaya assured with a comforting smile and held his hands over her chest to boost his confidence. Her small fingers curled around his fisted hands and he couldn't help but notice the incline above the start of her breasts. Why did her species need mammary glands? Evolution took care of the hatchlings of his kind by developing the full function of their stomach. Human children had a weakness to the head while poleepkwa hatchlings had sensitive skin. So many differences between their kinds. Good thing his hormones were kept in check by strong self-control, if she was years older. . .well, he'd ask for permission and bed a willing partner. For now, he'd simply treat her as an innocent youngling and smiled as she babbled on, "Just keep getting stronger and smarter, by the time you're done, you'll have a job somewhere. I know you can do it. I can leave you lunch hidden somewhere so you'll find it and-"

"No more sneaking around, it's dangerous enough for you to be here" he pointed out gently and cupped her chin with his hand making a light rosy hue cross her brown cheeks. His eyes blinked curiously to her skin change and had been noticing a lot of it lately. He blamed it on an unexplained human quirk and brushed it off. Calmly, he lectured, "You have good sense now so keep your mind alert at all times. I worry you'll be caught by MNU and I'll never see you again."

_I miss you more every week that I don't see, talk, or touch you_, his mind admitted but kept it to himself. Amaya was quite young for such mature feelings from him in his view (despite her attempts to prove she wasn't a kid), he felt old for it too, but cherished her innocent friendship nonetheless. Maybe someday, she'd grow to miss him in that affectionate manner as she entered her human adulthood in the future. It was doubtful since the majority of her time was spent among humankind but he kept the candle of hope burning.

"I can disguise myself and I'm learning as I go" she smiled confidently and wrapped her hands around his covered green wrist to give an assuring squeeze. Her stormy eyes met his sunny bright hue and she promised, "You're my best friend, I'll always come for you. There isn't anything that'll stop me- okay, maybe MNU and my parents but. . .don't laugh!"

"It's lessening the headache as the medicine works" Christopher justified heartily and patted her head with a soft rap. Her face brightened in relief that his pain was leaving and he decided to change the subject away from MNU. They weren't worth wasting his precious time with Amaya. Tilting his head to the side, he asked curiously, "Why are you here so early? That raised my alert that something was wrong when I came in."

"Nothing's wrong, I was telling your mother that I'm spending the night here for the first time" she said giddily and clenched her fists against her chest excitedly. The anticipation of her first sleepover with him had her beaming ecstatically at him. Christopher's eyes widened to her bold plan and Amaya gave him a mischievous grin as she explained, "I told my parents I was staying at a friend's house and repeated the same to other friends to jumble them all up. As long as I get home by noon, I'm okay. I tell you, watching mystery and spy films really helps me blend in like a shadow. I bet I could grow up to be a spy!"

"Amaya, it isn't safe here" he stated firmly to argue her idea and shook his head in disbelief. What would drive her to want to stay in District 9 of all places? Nobody wanted to be there willingly! The last thing she needed to be was brash and pointed out with a sharp hiss, "MNU flies overhead, dangerous Nigerian gangs barrel through the streets, rebellious youngsters try to attack humans and scare our own defenseless residents, this is _not_ a place you want to sleep in. _I_ don't like living here but you have a choice of a safer environment."

_And I don't have a luxurious home like average humans_, he thought depressingly in self-consciousness to his poor living conditions. Human homes were clean and decorated with beautiful items which were then discarded to the dump after they became worn and given to his people. He remembered reading Amaya's books and seeing the illustrated pictures, hiding a solemn glance to what he could never have. _I have a floor made of various old wooden floorboards and brown dirt, with plastic wrap and newspaper filling open crevices that carry air and dirt inside. Insects buzz around constantly and spoil our food, some even try to bite us. How can she like that? What would dare her to even try?_

"I wanted to spend a full day with you here, I won't wander far and I'll stick to you like glue" she confessed sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs meekly, and smiled up at him. After months of meticulous planning, she'd managed to create a believable deceiving scenario for her parents just so she could spend time with Christopher. As a child, she enjoyed the little hours the two spent together since they traveled the hidden slums on the way. Now, she wanted to spend her time with him as normal teenagers did for hours on end and tighten their bond so time wouldn't break them apart. Not wanting to be turned away, she insisted, "I'll listen to every order you give and I can help you clean, cook, whatever you'd like. I want to have fun with you like a couple of friends should in the open without fear and the little hours I spend here aren't enough anymore. I want to talk for hours about any topic we can think of, laugh our lungs out, help you around the house, chase grasshoppers, dig in the heaps, read together, look at the stars; three hours every two weeks just doesn't cut it for me. I miss you."

Her cloudy blue eyes peered up at him with the fading hints of innocence as adolescence matured her critical thinking on how to outsmart him. Christopher would always be the smart one of the duo but she rivaled him closely. The twinkle of craftiness only created his fondness to grow as she sought to stay by his side, even if she had to fight him for it. Her irises were always seen during the summer months right before the gathering of turbulent storm clouds in a graying blue sky. He loved the cleansing and soothing downpours and the image of his little friend etched into his mind across the skyline every time a rain drop fell on his forehead. That same shade stared hopefully at him as she pleaded, "Please? You'll be the boss calling _all_ the shots so there's no trouble. Please let me stay?"

Christopher hesitated to her request for the dangers she could face while being there, not to mention his own implications but if his mother had allowed it. . .plus, he privately wanted her there with him as well. She was right, he missed their old adventuring days and wanted to rekindle that secretive sneakiness between both. Blaming his generous charisma, he answered. . .

"All right, but that look will only work for a few more months and then you're officially a woman" he stated firmly to exert his authority (though he doubted she'd listen) and Amaya grinned triumphantly, gripping his wrists to give them a delighted squeeze. Wasn't he the greatest friend in the world? She jumped giddily with a squeal that warmed his insides for being the one who caused such outward gushing emotion.

"Technically, I'm a grownup at eighteen" she said matter-of-factly and he snorted with a small hiss. His knowledge relating to his people always increased with age but he also wanted to assimilate Earth's knowledge as well. Amaya just enjoyed ruffling his feathers when it came to a fact he either didn't know or deemed anyone should know. He had the mind to be a professor or scientist. . .unfortunately, he didn't have rights to be as such. She would've loved to grow up and work with him publicly as a colleague but it wouldn't be.

"I'm a poleepkwa, I learned my entire life cycle from my mother of all people so don't expect me to be an expert on yours" he joked playfully with a chuckle but took the fact into his mind to remember it. Four more years, eh? How much would she have changed by then? Dismissing the age fact, he jumped to another topic, "I'm supposed to-"

His front door opened and three of his friends bounded in since they planned to go rummage through the heaps for anything worthwhile. The four of them would forage every time an MNU truck brought a shipment so they could get first dibs. Christopher didn't like rummaging unless it was absolutely necessary (the cuts weren't worth it and he rarely grabbed good things) and opted on simply talking to the others instead. He would only rummage with Amaya on her visits since she carefully wrapped cloth over his hands to make sure he wouldn't be cut. She'd promised to bring him thick gloves from the hardware stores next time to help. The three pairs of feet stopped abruptly when they saw Amaya and the youngest, Adam Jackson, shouted fretfully, "That human beat Christopher! Run!"

He was about to bolt outside but Christopher grabbed the shorter and younger male in place by the shoulders as his brownish limbs flailed. Adam didn't trust humans by a mile and his first instinct was to run and avoid total confrontation with any of them. His hide was of a grayish-brown, resembling the mountain tribes of their home world, while his antennae were much shorter and his eyes were a chocolate hue similar to humans on earth. The tattered clothes he wore reminded her of a Greek toga in a taupe color (she guessed from the rare washings) and he didn't use any wrappings around his arms or legs as Christopher did. His stockier build kicked at the air for precious freedom but Christopher kept his hold and stated sharply, "She is my friend and has held my trust for quite a time. You won't breathe a word of this, understood?"

"Humans can't be trusted, they're schemers and liars!" he shot back defensively and crossed his arms, raising his chin in defiance despite being restrained. His friend may have fallen for a human espionage ploy but he wouldn't! Humans were the root of all evil and only sought malicious intents and he was sure she'd be no different. Adam struggled against his friend and argued shrilly, "How can you be so stupid to trust one? If you wanted a pet, grab a cat, at least you can gain access to cat food! This creature brings nothing but misery! All of her kind do!"

"She's never betrayed me and I hold her very dear" he pointed out with a hiss while she blushed lightly at the latter part. It was rare to see him so protective in public and his decision to argue in her behalf. . .well, she'd never forget it. Poleepkwas never sided with humans or vice versa but she and Christopher would always protect each other. Seeing his shoulders arching forward defensively, his back straightened in alertness, his narrowed eyes alight with boldness, every inch of his body depicted a fierce protector in her eyes. If only she was older and gutsier, she'd dare herself to kiss that handsome protruding cheekbone of his. He simply shoved Adam aside as the other hissed in protest, rubbing one of his soft brown shoulder joints. Christopher's antennae shook irritably as he sized down the brownish poleepkwa with a glare and snapped, "And if you have a problem with it, my fist would be very glad to meet your face."

"When you put it that way. . ." Adam spoke hesitantly and quickly ducked behind Paul Smith, the oldest, for protection. His brown antenna flattened against his round head in submissiveness while the taller male snorted shamefully at his skittish change in personality. Adam could certainly be blunt but he lacked the assertiveness to take action, using a hasty retreat instead as his signature exit.

"You're never any good at confrontation" the dark, almost navy black, toned male spoke with dismay and walked over to study the short female. His intellect was close to Christopher's but unlike the thinner male, his size was intimidating to humans. He wore a slightly torn quilted orange vest and a pair of blue jean shorts which she was sure had been cut down to size as fabric lingered at the edges. He towered over her frame, scrutinizing her image, and she held her breath nervously in case the slightest movement set him off. Was he going to insult her as well? She couldn't really blame them since she was 'one of _them_' but hoped they wouldn't chase her out. Poleepkwas were like cheetahs in the open, especially the forest and grassland tribes, and she'd be a tiny inexperienced gazelle to them. Christopher's shoulders remained tense as he watched his friend analyze her and heard him point out, "She's not very old, a child, I believe."

"I'm a _teenager_" Amaya stated indignantly, rebellious about her age as most teens were but held out her hand politely. Mannerisms were essential in her everyday life and the poleepkwa would get the same respectful treatment. With a small smile, she greeted gently, "I'm Amaya Turin, may I ask your name?"

"Are you MNU?" he grilled roughly and she shook her head timidly, withdrawing her hand instantly to her side. Uneasiness settled into her stomach as she tried not to stare at his dark looming figure. His silver eyes scanned her face meticulously as Christopher hissed in warning and Paul ignored him, demanding, "Nigerian?" Another shake. "Business linked?" Shake. "Slum resident?" Shake. "Prostitute?" A vigorous shake there. "Government?" Shake. "Activist that thinks we're mindless drone pets?" Shake.

Paul nodded with satisfaction as he finished his interrogation and told the others simply, "She's clean. Beats me where the hell she's from but it's not around here."

James Hill, a yellow-black Poleepkwa, snorted incredulously to snap, "And we're supposed to trust _that_ simple questioning?"

"In a room of four Poleepkwa, I'm sure a human would either run or soil themselves as they pleaded for life while spitting at us at the same time" he answered calmly and even Christopher had to be impressed with the calculation. Out of the trio, Paul's attitude was similar to Christopher's (hence, why he trusted him most) and he always brought his older pal to learn at his home while James and Adam teased frogs by the water holes. Paul was also the only one from the quartet who worked for MNU and Christopher constantly prodded him about job openings. He nodded to the edgy human, who's hands were clasped nervously, and introduced himself, "Paul Smith, packing drone for MNU, and watcher over these two idiots."

"Ha, how we love your sarcasm" James grunted dryly behind him while Adam exclaimed he wasn't dumb and promptly tripped over a brown stool he failed to see in his path. Paul sighed deeply at his clumsy friend and shook his head, antennae arching forward with irritancy.

"You're an embarrassment to your tribe, do you know that?" he scolded the mountainous descendant as Adam rubbed his foot sheepishly. Christopher could only stare in amusement to his friend but kept a close watch on Amaya, inching closer to her as Paul and Adam broke into an argument in their true language.

"It's very nice to meet you" she spoke half-heartedly to the duo as the tense moment dried her mouth, her tongue feeling like a dry cotton ball, and gave Paul a small smile to remain polite. He wasn't going to chase her out of the district so that was a huge relief.

"Why would you keep a human around? They're bad news" James hissed sharply to Christopher, stupefied by his careless idea of befriending one, but the green poleepkwa wasn't budging on his choice. He cared for his long time friends but Amaya was also a cherished companion of his and they relied on each other to keep secrets they couldn't share with others. Christopher would never give up Amaya unless it was absolutely necessary and his friends arguments concerning his friendship flew out the door.

"_Thank you_" Adam added in sardonically but he flinched when Paul turned around to lecture him again, hiding behind James this time for protection.

"I trust Christopher's judgment and it's not our place to say who he spends time with" he stated simply and narrowed his eyes to straighten both younger males out. They squirmed under his firm gaze as he pointed out casually with threat lacing his words, "Right?"

"Yes" Adam replied meekly to his friend's foreboding figure and James simply snorted in agreement.

"The grumpy one is James and the jumpy one is Adam" Christopher explained to Amaya, completely ignoring his friends silent torture. He never interfered Paul's methods to make the other two respectable (it became quite embarrassing for both whenever the two caused outlandish ruckuses in public) and stayed out of it. Most of the time, they deserved it anyway. He patted Amaya's head to ease her discomfort and changed the tune to a lighter subject, asking Paul, "So are you heading for the heaps?"

"Is _she_ coming along too?" James questioned with a suspicious growl and Amaya ducked behind Christopher in which Adam retorted that was his bit. Their fierce eyes and soft growls weren't making it easy to remain calm inside the shack and her only defense was Christopher. She'd rarely been in close contact to aggravated poleepkwa and didn't want to face their strength, speed, and jaws that could crush metal.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Christopher challenged coldly and she grabbed his hand to nab his attention. She didn't want to be a problem between the friends and completely understood their distrust since poleepkwas constantly watched over one another. Tribes were nonexistent in D9 as they were forced to disband during their first years there but clusters of families and friends became adopted little tribes to make everyone feel secure. Amaya saw firsthand how loyal the alien species was compared to her own people who would rarely intervene on someone's behalf protectively in public unless others joined in. Humans only united when one or two stood out in protest but the poleepkwa were instantly on guard in numbers. Her small digits squeezed his fingertips to pull him away as he hissed warningly to his two reluctant companions.

"You can go, I won't mind, I'll just help your mother fix up in the meantime" she said softly to stop the gruff arguing and tense moment. Seeing him riled up was a rare sight and she wanted him to be happy and relaxed among his friends, not the opposite. Christopher should be his kind and sincere self; his natural temperament was passive and she didn't want to disrupt that. The instant dislike from the others was expected but she wasn't keen to the feeling of it and wondered how Christopher dealt with it as he encountered humans. Did he feel ashamed and withdrawn as well? Vulnerable? Nervous? She planned to stay so she could help him out and would do so, even if he had to have fun elsewhere. It was his happiness that mattered to her. With a shy smile, she looked up at him to speak quietly, "I brought you some blankets so I'll change the beds and spray the corners with Raid. I know you don't like bugs scurrying around."

"Amaya-"

"It's okay, you need to have fun out here" she assured kindly and stroked his arm confidently. Guilt was one emotion she would never accept from him since life was bad enough in D9 but appreciated his constant concern for her. Giving a quick glance to his friends who's eyes were fixated on her, she told him bashfully, "Make sure not to exert yourself or risk opening the wound. I'll make you vegetable soup and add some cat food on top of a slice of bread. I know you hate it when I put it inside the soup but I'm getting better at cooking, I promise. You'll like it this time."

"She has cat food?" James asked out of the blue and Christopher ushered them out with his hand.

"Wait outside, I'll join you in a minute" he ordered and the trio huddled out with complaint. James blurted he was serious about the cat food but Paul grabbed him by the scruff of his tattered black shirt to yank him outside. Christopher could only sigh in dismay to his friends behavior but was glad Amaya hadn't run off screaming from fear. She had grown resilient in his company to things that would scare most teenagers her age and gave her credit for it. However, he wouldn't have her feeling the same humiliation he felt when he encountered her kind. It was a horrible emotion and he often wondered why humans acted in such awful ways. Christopher turned to the teenager and squeezed her shoulders delicately to apologize with an embarrassed expression, "I'm very sorry about them, Amaya, I didn't know they would barge in unexpectedly. I'll make sure they don't blab about your visit to anyone. Everyone has learned to mistrust humans here and never interact. It is the natural reaction of all my kind when encountering your people. My thoughts will _never _turn against you and I find myself quite lucky for having such generosity and friendship from you."

"No, I'm the lucky one for having you as my best friend and everything I do is to keep you comfortable and happy on my planet" she said softly and smiled warmly from his touching words. He was her perfect companion and his kind spirit uplifted hers from any emotional rut she was in. She crossed her arms to occupy her jittery hands, they sweated at times when she was closest to him. His cooler skin gave hers shivers from the physical contact whenever they were near and she cursed it on her teenage hormones. At least she wasn't a giggling mess. All she could say were words from the heart, "You're a wonderful person for trusting me despite my people's cruelty and I'm honored to have your friendship after so many years, Christopher. I'll always be here and no one will change that, not even you."

The side of his hand caressed her brown cheek as he nodded approvingly and she smiled fondly to the light touch. Oh, how feathery and smooth it was on her skin. A second later, she realized how allowing it to linger might give him a romantic interpretation and scooted back with a nervous smile. She wished his hand could've stayed in place forever but he could never know of her small crush. He tilted his head in slight surprise as she smiled shyly, cheeks blushing pink, and Amaya prattled nervously, "I'll still be here when you get back, okay?"

"Don't tell my mother about the incident, I'll play it off as a fall in the heaps" he pleaded quickly with worried eyes and she nodded supportively. His secrets would be safe with her and hidden until his say so.

"I won't" she promised and he smiled in that strange poleepkwa way with lidded half-crescent eyes before rejoining his friends. Her own eyes watched the door shut quietly and her shoulders slumped afterwards. She knew she'd never be able to have such friendship with any other poleepkwa as she'd done with Christopher but hoped to earn their trust one day. Sometimes, she hated being human and wished she could be one of them, to see and experience their painful toils and not be seen as a despicable human.

_Besides, I'd make them uncomfortable and Christopher needs to have fun and relax outside_, she thought quietly and twiddled her thumbs with a warm smile. _He deserves it._

"There has to be other people out there that want to help, I can't be the only one" she sighed softly and poked her tan skin, flesh that was warm, squishy, and fragile against any form of physical harm. The poleepkwa could crush and rip open her body with their strength compared to humankind's weak grip. Why did humans think they could control everything? Instead of living alongside others, they destroyed land and put creatures into extinction, waged wars for hypocritical reasons that hurt the innocent, demolished poor towns to create grandiose cities no one could afford, competed against others for national prestige and bickered if one didn't get their way. . .so many things that were wrong with humankind. She knew there had to be good in the world but where?

"Maybe I'll find it someday" she murmured half-heartedly and returned to stacking the little metal cans into columns. She held a can of vegetable soup (his favorite once she added in meat) against her chest and smiled hopefully, "And maybe one day, Christopher can be free and we can walk along a beach. . .sounds corny but. . ." she paused and smiled widely with tenderness, "He gives me the best butterflies in my stomach that no one can beat."

Laura slipped back into their home a few minutes later and her round blue eyes blinked curiously to the sight of Amaya twirling happily while stacking cans. Humans were really peculiar at times. The girl gasped when she noticed her presence and laughed nervously at being caught. Laura simply walked over to pat her head in her motherly way and told her with a smile, "I just saw Christopher passing by with his friends. He said he got a bump from falling during a scuffle with James. That boy's always getting into trouble and Adam tends to follow in his example. If Paul wasn't in that group to straighten them out, I'd never let Christopher go out."

Amaya chuckled at her motherly concern and wished their human equivalences could see how similar they were after all the prejudice they spouted. After her years with Christopher, she already felt a part of his family and Laura always welcomed her happily which she was grateful for. Amaya grabbed a soup can she'd brought to them and said brightly, "I promised Christopher I'd make him some soup. You don't have to cook today, I'll find the supplies out back for the fire. All you get to do is rest and I'm sure Christopher will agree."

"You don't have to do that, didn't Christopher invite you. . .did his friends insult you?" Laura asked softly, knowing their attitudes, and the girl gave a slight shrug as she tried to wave the topic away. However, the poleepkwa female sensed her change in scent and uttered, "Oh, Amaya-"

"It's okay, I'd just dampen their fun and it's the least I could do here since I'm spending the night" she smiled shyly and headed over to grab a can opener from the table. She could feel Laura's blue motherly eyes pointed at her back and Amaya smiled at her concern, it was always there despite their species difference. It felt good to belong in the small shack and be worried for. Turning to her, the girl assured, "As long as I can stay here without a problem, nothing else matters."

At night, Laura had locked up the metal door to secure her bedroom as her mattress rested against the door while Christopher's laid next to hers. Amaya would simply use a sleeping bag at the bottom to lie horizontally against the only open space left. She didn't mind and her small form didn't occupy much space. Besides, she could prod Christopher's feet for fun so he could keep her company. The older poleepkwa was heading to bed after her only day off work and would allow the two to talk softly for an hour. Rules were rules and the two would obey their elder. Amaya cuddled into her thick sleeping bag as Christopher decided to sleep at the bottom of his bed instead. Besides, it wasn't every day that his human friend stayed overnight and he was joyful over it. He fluffed his small stitched up red pillow and brought into view a square silver object in his hands. She'd never seen it before and was sure the technology wasn't human, prompting her to ask quietly, "What's that?"

"A holo projector" he stated easily and turned it on, the light from the candle nearby repelling most of the blue reflective light. He'd already chosen his topic for the night and knew she would enjoy it. Her eyes widened to the projected image as the intense light turned them blue and he explained proudly, "This is my home world. You can see it's similar to Earth but we have larger masses of land and numerous small islands. My mother lived on one before raising a family while my father came from the forested areas near one of the capitals. Our planet has diverse environments like yours except our volcanoes and earthquakes are almost gone since it's highly evolved in its tectonic shifts and complete over so many millenniums. Our continents are gathered around our south pole mainly because the north is mostly composed of tundra deserts. Unlike yours that are split across two oceans and reach the magnetic poles, ours are kept close by so in turn, we have more seas than oceans."

Amaya smiled in astonishment as she studied each continent and wondered how they appeared in reality. There was no doubt they were larger but unlike Earth's that were linked together by land bridges, his continents were separated by water. Was their grass green? Did they have clouds? What color was their water? Did it rain there? What animals lived there? Did they have pets? It was surreal to see such a world before her eyes and by the serene look in his own golden eyes, she knew he missed his planet. She noticed several moons orbiting the planet and he answered, "My planet has seven moons, all are seen during the night and two are visible at all times. Many contain ice but they're beautiful above the horizon nonetheless. At night, the sky lights up brighter than any I've seen and the water glitters like your gems called 'diamonds'. It's a gorgeous sight and unique to my world. Our sight is naturally keen to bright light as I've told you so it's always been hard for me to adapt to Earth's nighttime."

"Your planet's gorgeous" Amaya whispered softly and considered herself lucky for seeing another world besides her own that carried sentient life. Unfortunately, his life was changed drastically when they left his world and she pondered to why they would leave willingly. She knew he would never leave his precious world, his words were laced with tenderness every time he spoke of it, and that in itself arose another question, "Do people live there right now? You've never told me why you landed here on Earth."

"I was a youngling so I didn't know much either but I've learned over the years and I couldn't expose a young mind like yours to grave situations" he trilled fondly with a playful smile and she frowned to his protection of her. Couldn't he see that she wasn't afraid as long as he was there?

"I'm not a kid anymore, Christopher" she chuckled softly, amused by his worry, and tickled the small pair of antennae on his head. He batted her away and hissed in protest; he _never_ should've told her they were extremely sensitive and ticklish. She grinned to his complaint and pondered aloud, "Soon, I'll be a grown-up and have a job, go to college, and try to help the world like we promised. Too bad you couldn't be Ambassador Johnson, I could've been your assistant."

Both smiled forlornly at the impossible but creative idea from long ago and his eyes glanced somberly at the glowing projector to say, "My world was ravaged by a communicable disease that began in the capitals. Most people lived there for less commuting or worked there daily to leave by the evening but many perished as the first outbreaks began. No one knew what it was or its triggers except that it was highly fatal in most cases. My father took me out of school when it spread like wildfire in our city and I remember seeing so many people hacking blood, pale and shedding skin, symptoms I'd never seen."

His eyes closed in remembrance to that day as his father kept him tightly wrapped against his green chest while he ran home. Quietly, he retold his own account, "My father covered me with the top portion of his blue robe to prevent any contaminating air pockets that I could breathe in. He wore a silver mask over his mouth to ward off the disease, I was extremely frightened. I thought we were being attacked from above and my eyes were closed most of the way home. I didn't want to see what was happening but I dared a peak at the city border and my people looked so frail, lying on the floor or seeking help as our government tried to help the infected. I never want to see such a sight again. I woke up with nightmares for a few days as we isolated ourselves in our home and I constantly asked my mother about the people in the cities. She told me to keep hope for them and I did while also hoping we wouldn't catch it."

Amaya released the tense breath she'd been holding to the vivid description and he patted her head comfortingly. He was used to her human sentiments and respected her sincere empathy as he went on, "We called it the White Haze due to the white residue the ill coughed up along with white patches that appeared over their shell and the sterilizing white mists medics sprayed over the capitals to contain the spread. My father showed me images as the updates came in and I saw our cities covered in an eerie white, I could no longer see our beautiful vibrant skyscrapers and our welcoming lights nor our populated streets. They were abandoned and empty, a carcass picked clean by the plague. Everyone fled the cities as areas were quarantined but that only aided the spread of the disease as unknown carriers passed it on. Soon, people on the islands and remote areas showed symptoms which made it into a full blown pandemic. My people rarely became ill during their lifetimes, we trusted our natural environment and immunities to protect us. We never had to use so many antibiotics as your kind does but I believe that may have been a factor that worked against us. It's ironic that we're immune to all of humankind's diseases but not one from our own world."

Amaya squeezed his clenched hand as it lay on the projector and his voice steadied proudly, "My father was a brilliant man of science and those that were able to fight off the disease with natural born immunities began working on a cure. Many had already perished and the government- it consisted of a council from leaders of the main tribes on my world- well, they decided to request help from the Intergalactic Republic as conditions worsened."

"The what?" she asked curiously and he pressed a finger against her lips. Her cheeks darkened to the cool lingering digit and she became silent as the simple touch delighted her. She smiled apologetically for interrupting his tale and nodded for him to go on. Girlish feelings or not, she would respect his openness with his old life but he merely smiled with that golden twinkle in his eyes to ease her.

"They're the main governing body of the universe, it's an entire democracy consisting of star systems that regulate laws, business, everything needed to maintain a peaceful and just universe" he answered gently to appease her mind and explained, "I learned about them during my studies on the home world. It was mandatory to learn our history and the federal governing body of our universe. Our curriculum is designed quite differently from yours but I was always eager to learn. Everything about the universe fascinated me beyond belief and I couldn't wait to see their hidden wonders when I was old enough. My people traveled the stars to help others build or species sought our services, that was our main skill and contribution in the universe. We're craftsmen of architecture and engineering, tamers of the land, servants of our mother earth. . .you get the idea."

She muffled a laugh to his vibrant golden eyes as he smiled proudly to his people's history. The humans couldn't take that away from him. It was a change of pace for Amaya when learning about her own history and she crossed her arms under her chin to watch him. This was what she missed sharing with him; pure honesty and time to share all of their problems. Time was incredibly precious when it came to seeing him. Christopher gazed at his enthralled friend, comforted by having her constant interest with any topic he brought up. Taking a few seconds for a breather, he retold the departure of his world as she listened, "Cities crumbled and decayed as no one tended to them anymore and everyone remained home in isolation. My mother took care of us day after day while my father remained in the cities trying to find a cure with a scientific team handpicked by our leaders. Time ran out and an order came declaring an exodus for those that were immune and hadn't caught the disease yet. Families were torn apart and beloved friends were left behind as a consequence for the better good. Three ships were designed to travel to the capital planet of the Republic to plead for aid and gather needed materials to produce a cure. My father made sure our family was on the first ship off the planet but he stayed behind on the home world, determined to find a vaccine for it. I didn't want him to stay, I begged my mother and I cried to my father, refusing to let him go when it was time to board."

'_Father, you have to come with us' Kraaivyanwe whimpered to his father, clutching the blue fabric draped over his chest to stay with him at all costs. He didn't want him to leave the family all alone on the ship and stay on the sick planet._

'_I have to remain here and help, you'll understand when you're older' he soothed softly to his distraught youngling as the moving sea of people deafened some of his words. He purred soothingly to his son as his little golden orbs closed mournfully and stated gently, 'It's time for you to go and keep our family safe. Your mother needs you.'_

'_But I need you' he warbled weakly as his thin antennae batted at his father's throat to remember everything about his creator. Lush sapphire blue robes detailing his rank. Tall and lean as all of the forest dwelling tribes. Golden eyes akin to his that gazed at him fondly every day to regale him with tales. Arms that huddled him tightly to protect him from harm but gentle enough to fall asleep in. A kind but authoritative voice to keep him well-mannered but playful at home. Kraaivyanwe admired his parent and wanted to be exactly like him one day. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be on their home planet._

_Crystalline tears cascaded down the corners of his eyes for the first time in his life and dampened his green cheeks as he pleaded desperately one last time, 'Father, don't stay.'_

_Zairhok stroked his son's head, holding him closely to calm him down somewhat and comforted wisely, 'Someone needs to protect our world and you'd do the same if you were me. I don't want to leave you but your brother and sister need you as their older brother. Know that I'm very proud of you, Kraaivyanwe, and never give up when someone needs your help. That is why I must remain and give our people a fighting chance. I know you will grow up to be someone respectable and I hope to see it one day.'_

'_I'll miss you' he whispered sadly and squeezed his father one last time, relishing every second he could stay with him. Finally, he was placed back down onto the ground as he shivered despite his warm clothing. Clutching his father's covered leg, he wiped his blurry eyes and promised, 'I'll come back with everyone and bring you help. You'll see.'_

'_I wouldn't expect any less from my little one' he chuckled somberly and led him over to the rest of the family._

'_Everything's clear so we have to go in now' his mate explained quietly and held her two youngest in her arms. He embraced them, flicking his antennae over his two chirping children with fatherly tenderness as their blue eyes gazed brightly at him for the affection. Her forehead pressed against his, heart thudding painfully against her back, and she whispered, 'Take care of yourself and sanitize everything wherever you travel. I'll be waiting for you, my dearest, and so will our offspring.'_

'_Father' the young pair purred softly and he held them for a minute to talk to them as he'd done with his oldest before returning them to his mate. Leaning forward, his tendrils curled around hers affectionately one last time before ushering them towards the ramp leading to the entrance of the ship. Kraaivyanwe was reluctant to leave as the humming of the fully operational ship entered his hearing but a gentle push from his father carried his little legs over to his departing family._

_With a heavy heart, Kraaivyanwe followed his mother obediently but not before giving his father one last grieving glance as the large crowds covered his line of sight seconds later. All he could remember was his golden gaze and blue robes fluttering against the wind current._

Christopher cleared his tightened vocal cords while Amaya tried to blink back oncoming tears. He rarely spoke of that day with anyone but his mother and even in the present, he missed his father dearly. Dwelling in the past constantly brought him emotional stress he didn't need in the dangerous district. Moving forward with the story, he said softly, "That was the last I saw of him and I thought about him every single day as we traveled, dreaming about the day when I would be reunited with him. But now, the harsh reality has set in and I doubt he survived the airborne disease as many leaders perished by the time we left. I didn't want to think about what happened to the rest of my people who remained behind. . ."

Pausing for a moment, he glanced at the revolving hologram as its light hum filled their gap of silence. She studied the light cloud cover revolving around the northern hemisphere of the planet while sneaking a peek of his face, noticing each downcast blink, dullness in his eyes, movement of his tendrils, and shifting angles of his antennae. If only she could take his pain away and return him to the sanctuary of the stars above. He caught her wandering glance and her eyes darted away shyly, returning back to the projector as she tried to hide her caught glimpse. Christopher hid an endearing smile to her modest demeanor and it allowed him to recount the next chapter, "I can't recall how long we traveled since I focused on watching over my siblings and assuring them we would be fine. It was my first trip through galaxies of unknown systems and as a youngling, I should've been excited but worry ate at me constantly. We traveled the endless solitude of space as we headed to the capital but our fuel was very low by the time we entered your galaxy and a backup plan became crucial in the end."

"We knew we wouldn't last long once the backup reserves of fuel ran out; electricity and plumbing would stop, food would spoil by the lack of good temperature, communication was cut off with the other ships, and we were plunged into darkness inside the ship instantly. We could no longer stay inside our quarters once the power shut off since the doors were activated by motion sensors and everyone was ushered out immediately before we were trapped inside the rooms. Mother took care of my siblings and I in a small area we clustered on, giving us whatever morsels of food she could find in the kitchens- there were days when we wouldn't eat, building fires with whatever usable items that could be burned. Families burned most of their belongings just to keep warm; space is quite cold, Amaya. I huddled with whatever clothes I managed to salvage while the rest were burned for kindling, allowing my siblings to keep theirs due to their young ages. I slept next to them for body heat as my mother kept us cuddled against her and I shared my meals so they wouldn't cry or get sick. We were lucky in fighting off illnesses since most medicinal tools remained locked inside the medical bay which is why your people found us in such malnourished conditions."

He shut off the projector to darken the room to the flicker of the candle's swaying flame and placed it inside a wooden crate for safekeeping. His mother had snuck it into their home as a reminder to never forget their planet and where they belonged. It was their most precious possession of their old life and Christopher had unofficially named it as their family heirloom. Amaya's eyes followed his form to hear the rest, needing to know what he'd been through until he landed on Earth.

_Stories like this make those survival autobiographies on TV sound like crap_, she thought admiringly as he lied down on his bed to meet her expectant gaze.

He patted her hand lightly to keep the eagerness contained and finished calmly despite the story was anything but tranquil, "The captain searched for suitable worlds that we could survive in and your planet qualified for the similar air composition. . .although your air is a bit filthy for my taste. We arrived at the closest landing area possible but fuel ran out from the entire procedure of entering the atmosphere and the mothership shut down instantly once we hovered above the city. We remained trapped inside because all of our doors were inaccessible and there was no way out, especially in pitch black darkness. My family and I waited, wondering what lay outside the new planet but struggling to survive in total darkness for another day. I didn't know whether it was night or day, all I had to light my way were empty barrels with weak fires, and the worst part was smelling the bodies of those who didn't survive. They were placed in the farthest areas but the decomposing smell was always there as a reminder of what could happen to us. I slept most of my hunger away and I stretched to keep my body active but you had to conserve your energy to survive. Frankly, I'm quite disgusted that it took _months_ for your people to finally approach our ship and free us. I use 'free' lightly because MNU quickly staked their claim on 'protecting' us. All of us were interrogated but the questions were all about our technology and weaponry, nothing about who we were and how they could help. Arrogant bastards. There were humane groups that helped us settle in during the first months, I was so thankful to eat food of any kind after going weeks with only unpurified water and received warm blankets since our clothes were used to keep the fires burning. It made me appreciate the little necessities I always took for granted before. I slept curled up to my siblings inside a cot and we were so happy to see daylight once we woke, we cried gratefully for the first few days."

"Nonetheless, in the end, we were moved from temporary open tents to these shambles of a home within months as humankind grew disinterested and wanted us to be kept tucked away as a dirty secret. MNU then placed their iron hold on us and it continues even now without argument. I was eager and hopeful to know about your planet and have your species help mine, even become friends so we could help you build your society to another level but all humans wanted was personal selfish gain. I never knew what happened to the other ships, I can only hope they reached the Republic and our people received aid. We abandoned our collapsing civilization to seek help from others to only become enslaved as property and treated like trash by supposed friendlies. Your people believe themselves so highly over others and completely arrogant but they're nothing compared to the oldest civilizations. Even our own couldn't compare to them. You have been lucky to be in this isolated galaxy, there are malevolent worlds that wouldn't hesitate to overtake you and gain Earth as another territory."

"I'm sure MNU would crap their pants then" she snorted derisively and clenched her hands, furious towards her own kind for turning their backs on a species in need. What the hell was all that humanitarian bull countries spouted about but aliens weren't included?! They were living and sentient beings that deserved the same equality. Her friend slept in a dusty room surrounded by a shabby woodwork of a home with barely any good essentials while most executives of MNU owned comfortable mansions and too many damn maids serving them like gods. It was absolutely despicable!

His fingers trailed over her cheek to simmer her down, appreciating the sympathy from a young being who refused to follow her society's norms. Oh, how he wished she could live with him in a free world where nobody ostracized each other. He trilled softly and encouraged her, "But you're different and I hope there are more of you out there in your world. A younger generation that will become open-minded and unafraid of change or differences."

"You've suffered even before you left your world and it's worse here" she sighed disgustedly and held his hand as she sniffled to the arduous tale. A child, no matter the species, should never have to experience such traumatic events and mature prematurely (which he had over the decades). He'd never told her about his life before Earth, brushing the topic off and leading her to play a game to ward her questions away. The only stories he told where of his early years on Earth and they weren't any better either. Seeing his shy but kind personality as a youngling as he struggled to survive had sealed him inside her heart and her fondness, whether platonic or romantic, would only grow. Her fingertips rubbed the joints of his fingers gently, already having memorized every groove of his hand, and whispered, "No one should see their world fall into decay and leave it forever. It's a part of you. I wasn't born when you arrived but if I'd been, I would've gone straight to the government to plead your case. I don't understand why nobody's spoken publicly about it either. Countries help starving people but not starving aliens? It's stupid! I'm not an adult now either but when I'm old enough, I will raise it for you if no one has. You're just like me in every way except for our physical features but it shouldn't matter, you deserve the same respect I have. It's not fair that you're in this miserable place only because you needed help and we couldn't- no, we _wouldn't_ give it to you."

Wiping her damp eyes, she squeezed his hand tightly to whimper, "I wish you could return to your world and be free, Christopher."

"So do I but who knows if the disease was fully contained? I can only hope so for my people's sake" he sighed gloomily, thinking briefly about his father, and flicked his antennae over her forehead to cheer her up. Unhappy tears were an occurrence he never wanted to see on the faces of his loved ones and suggested soothingly, "Let's go to sleep. There's no need to be upset over the past."

"Oh, and here I am getting excited over hearing a happier story" she smiled lightly at him for the kind gesture. If only her people could see how compassionate he was towards others and show that the poleepkwa weren't monsters from children's nightmares. She fluffed her pillow for an added poof of volume and told him confidently, "Your language and society is one thing but your life there is what defines you. I want to hear about little Kraaivyanwe's adventures. His favorite and worst places. His little outings whether rebellious or alongside family."

He laughed softly to her never-ending curiosity of his life and teased nonchalantly, "I suppose I could tell you one. My secrets are yours."

She gripped her pillow in enthusiasm but before he could speak, shots rang out in the distance and she yelped in surprise to the awful sharp noise. The sound of gunshots were new to her ears and she clutched her pillow tensely, wondering frantically where they came from. Her eyes locked onto the window nearby fearfully and Christopher quickly walked over to blow out the candle. Amaya felt vulnerable once the darkness engulfed them but knew Christopher would protect her. Laura simply shuffled in her bed, unaffected by the gunfire, and ordered her son, "Go to sleep and don't make noise. Those Nigerians and our youngsters don't make a good combination or reputation for us."

Christopher walked back to his bed with silent footsteps and the glowing moonlight outlined his silhouette through the maroon cloth serving as a curtain. He was accustomed to the random acts of violence over the years but the fear of being caught in the crossfire never left his mind. Several guttural howls broke into night and Amaya tensed to the unnatural sounds, privately agreeing with Christopher's say about District 9 not being a place any human would want to sleep in at night. She admired his unyielding resilience to this harsh living since childhood and flinched when numerous shots pierced the air. Would they get closer? What would they do to innocent civilians? That was enough to give her goosebumps for a month and she let the unafraid front fall down. Fearfully, she scrambled over to Christopher's bed, pulling her bedding behind her, and wedged herself between the wall and his form. Yes, it was embarrassing to do it but she felt safe by his side when it came to facing unknown danger.

"I won't take up space and I have my own blankets" she whispered to him pleadingly as she clutched her sleeping bag against her chest and he patted her head to signal a 'yes'. Wasting no precious seconds, she lay her sleeping bag next to him and slipped inside with her pillow to be secure in her safety zone. He was her fortress and she would bear each of his burdens to stay with him; he was worth more to her than all the valuable jewels in the world. She curled against him to block out the moonlight filtering into the room as they shared his mattress and whispered faintly, "I don't regret spending the night here but how do you manage to sleep with this noise?"

"Sometimes I can't but it's better to hear them in the distance than having them drive by and shoot at our home, others aren't so lucky" he answered bitterly, remembering empty homes filled with human bullets before they were scavenged by others, and sighed depressingly, "It's not a good life here, Amaya, but we must manage."

_He deserves so much better_, she thought helplessly and wished she was older so she could be listened to for giving his people civil rights.

"My respect for you has grown double the size after hearing your story but then again, I always respect you" she murmured quietly against his clothed chest and smiled. The lower body temperature radiated from his new flannel shirt but her skin only grew warmer at finally being close to the one her heart beat faster for. He was so close that she could run her fingertips over his cheek and savor that physical touch. But those were wistful thoughts with no daring motivation behind them to make them true. She was his friend first and wouldn't allow a silly crush to cause awkwardness. High school teenage drama gave her enough insight to know better. With a fond smile, she whispered, "You should be traveling the stars instead of living in this dank cesspool of oppression. See? You've even improved my grammar and most teenagers my age don't speak as eloquently."

"It's my pleasure to teach you and you've done the same with me" he trilled lightly and stroked her hair softly, threading his fingers into the thick entrapping follicles and warmth greeted his fingertips as they lingered over her scalp. There were times when he wished she was older and he could sneak in a caress that would flush her cheeks, leave a smile on her lips, and brighten her eyes. . .but she was too young for such things. Ponderings aside, he asked slyly, "Are you still eager for learning the top languages in the world?"

"As long as you're there" she agreed softly with an enthusiastic grin and felt his chin rest on top of her head. The action lessened her grin into a tender smile and she closed her eyes to sigh, "I want you to be happy and brilliant and all those other little bits that make you Kraaivyanwe."

He smiled to himself with pride for her interest while she lied contently with feeling his chest rise with each breath, her lips parting slightly in a comfortable smile. Dangerous or not, the night would be memorable and she thanked her rebellious mind for going through with her idea to spend the night. She would make sure there would be others so she could experience the good and bad of District 9 to never grow apart from him. His personality always eased her through any situations and this time was no exception as he asked playfully, "Do you want to hear about my first trip to the city?"

A quick nod was her response and he began with a low but amusing tone, "I was about 4 earth years old, I believe, and my father wanted to take my mother and I to eat and celebrate his promotion at a new facility there. My mother was expecting two eggs to hatch, my brother and sister, and they were being watched at the tribe's hatchery. Anyway, I remember walking the paths of pressed dirt, a color so brown and rich it makes this place look infertile. . .actually I think it is, I planted a few seeds but they never grew."

Amaya laughed into her hands at his honest joke and he continued with the entertainment, "Either way, we took the suburban paths to the transport areas that would take us into the city. My father owned a speeder, it's a hovering vehicle that's used universally- I'll tell you later, but I wanted to see all of the scenery with the slower public trip. Mother had to hold me back whenever I clung to window to see our fertile land, walking people, grazing wildlife, sights I'd never experienced in my young life. I waited anxiously but I was an impatient youngling, fidgeting in my seat until my father placed me on his lap and explained every object we saw. He never hesitated to answer my questions, no matter how childish they were. He told me that once I saw streets consisting of smooth metal and the tops of skyscrapers, we were in the city. He explained the faster traveling speed was aided by the metal structuring of the streets and how the city divided into sections depending on work, leisure, training, and residences. I grinned excitedly when I caught my first glimpse of a gray sky top city hovering in the sky, wishing that I could walk up there too and touch a cloud if possible. Everything was simply amazing to me. I practically skipped as I watched the crowds of scholars walk by in their beautifully adorned robes. I used to wear one of my father's old ones during his schooling years at home and imagined myself as a top scientist working alongside him on top projects. I wanted to own one of those robes and feel the handmade stitch work with their unique decorations to show my father I could be like him. Building crafters wore light and flexible armor as they enlarged the cities and were guided by the blueprints the city leaders designed. It was stunning to see many differently ranked people at work side-by-side. Now, the intellectual are rare here and workers without a cause are all we see in the district. I walked next to my mother, keeping up with her strides as my little legs asked to rest, while my father talked to me about each building and I remember he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder so I wouldn't have to walk. I liked to poke his antennae, similar to you, but he never minded and simply talked on. He was quite popular in the city, everyone greeted him respectfully as we walked by and I smiled at all the different people from outer tribes and residents-"

Howls and shots rang out simultaneously, cutting off his words and she grabbed his hand underneath the covers for support. She didn't want a fight to erupt anytime soon and prayed silently to protect Christopher and his mother once she left. Nervously, she whispered faintly, "I think the howls scare me more than the shooting. I don't want to know that people are killing each other out there. Please keep going, I'll just hold your hand for emotional support. I used to do the same when I was a scared kid with my ma but it's not childish, okay?"

"I didn't say it was" he chuckled innocently and proceeded to whisper his small tale in the dark to lead them both away from the violence outside. Amaya would listen carefully, closing her eyes to imagine his words into vivid settings, and would continue to do so as she aged and spent nights there alongside him. Her fingers would intertwine with his underneath the covers and he wouldn't object, giving back only a squeeze of consensual agreement. She would love those private moments as the two whispered tales of all genres, curling up against each other for warmth but disentangling themselves by morning to ward off Laura's suspicions of wrongful misconduct. Christopher was pretty sure she knew of his growing feelings but she said nothing of it. The seeds were blossoming and he would be there waiting for Amaya when she reached adulthood to be her other half if she wished to.

* * *

"Father?"

Christopher turned towards the open doorway as he finished reading a novel Amaya had brought him and placed it on the table. The sun was beginning to set with its fading blue and orange hue of goodbye as he spent his hours before dinner reading to enlighten his mind and relax. Simple but effective meditation to get him through the day. Their dinner had already been cooked, vegetables and beef, and their dinnerware was set down on the table. All he needed was his little one's arrival and he was perfectly punctual. Oliver had gone off to play with his friends once more and would take an extra lesson tomorrow morning after class which he was not looking forward to.

"Did you have fun?" his father asked and his brow ridges raised in surprise when his son brought (more like hauled with his underdeveloped strength) in a small portable television. How had he found that? _And _carried it home safely? Poleepkwa youngsters could be quite aggressive and they stole items from the younger younglings if they wanted them badly enough, sometimes erupting into fights. He stood up on edge and walked over to his son to carefully inspect him for suspicious bruises and sighed in relief when he found none. His skin was perfect from his head down to his feet, dusty and dry but completely safe. Fatherly crisis averted. Curiously, he asked in astonishment, "You brought this all the way here?"

"Yes!" Oliver piped up proudly and puffed up his small chest, his posture straightening to make him appear taller and bravely confident. He patted the dusty white television with his little green hand and told him excitedly, "I find it while David made mud balls and George try to catch gras-grassy-grasshoppers!"

"Easy, little one, you're ruining your conjugation" Christopher trilled amusingly and patted his head as the child hopped happily with delighted chirps. His little Oliver was getting quite lucky with his finds lately and he was glad that they kept his son energized and happy as well in the harsh land. Nothing fazed his son- poverty, being poor, discrimination, lack of good housing, scarcity of food, so many things- but it was a good quality to have and Christopher couldn't be prouder of his son whenever his round face smiled at him. He picked up the small television and set it on the table to clean it later. Flecks of dust and caked dirt stuck inside the dark crannies, meaning cleanup duty, and he had to see if it would work also. For Oliver's sake, he hoped so. He smiled at his son and asked skeptically, "And no one gave you trouble as you walked home?"

"No, I took back streets" he replied proudly with vibrant eyes and trilled cheerfully at his crafty skills. Why did adults doubt his sneaky talents? He had been rummaging through one of the new heaps MNU dumped recently while he played tag with his friends and the small TV picked up his curiosity as it lay wedged between a broken stereo and metal sheets. Once he'd pulled it out, he said goodbye to his pals quickly and ran straight home while hoping no one would take it from him. It was such a wonderful find. . .even if he himself didn't know what it was exactly. But it did remind him of the computer screens his father decorated their home with and typed in every other night for his secret projects. The thought that it could come in handy sealed his decision to haul it back with fierce determination. Anything that could help him leave the district and go home was extremely valuable. He wasn't a good fighter compared to the older younglings but he had a good bite to fight them off and retreat. His father taught him to strategize the best non-violent methods instead of using his fists and his slim physique allowed him to fit almost anywhere. He'd only fought once when another youngling taunted his short height and his father lectured him till nightfall about being reckless and the dangers of it. Needless to say, he never tried to pick a fight again since he hated lectures. He would take Amaya's human quote, 'Be a lover, not a fighter', and follow that.

"Wash your hands and I'll serve you dinner" his father ordered gently and ushered his short form towards a small plastic bowl filled with water on the table. Oliver trilled cheerfully to himself as he washed his hands with the yellow soap bar his father used for the dishes and clothes. Christopher smiled as he watched him trill to the similar way humans hummed for fun and scooped up the sizzling pieces of beef from the hot pan onto their metal plates along with their vegetables of green beans, carrots, and broccoli. Oliver hated broccoli for some unknown reason while he loved it; the plant reminded him of several shrubs his mother planted back on the home world which he ate secretly during his years as a youngling. His father then caught him red-handed one evening and instead of lecturing him, he sneaked in a few bites of his own before blaming it on the grazing wildlife.

Oliver's blue eyes brightened at the hot food placed before him and cheered gratefully, "We eat today!"

"Indeed we do, but tomorrow, you'll have a snack and dinner only as you head over to Jane's" he reminded simply with his parental lecturing tone and the youngling's antennas flattened against his head instantly as he warbled flatly. Christopher could see his reluctance and assured gently, "I'm doing this to help you speak better, son."

"I talk good" he pouted sullenly with a soft warble. Language wasn't his forte and he didn't care for it, he wanted to study science and know what lay above Earth- to see a young star, a spiral or irregular galaxy, the beautiful planets and moons, comets with ethereal ice trails, everything the universe offered. Why did he have to study _language_? It was dreadfully boring to him! Well. . .at least he found an object to occupy mind. Instantly, he brightened up to ask, "We see image box?"

"It's called a television and _I'll_ fix it, I don't want you getting electrocuted" his father stated with his usual concern for his little youngling and Oliver purred happily. As long as he fixed it, his young mind was content. Christopher trilled amusingly and ordered, "Now eat your food before it's cold."

The little poleepkwa listened obediently and ate his food with an eager mouth and a grateful stomach as his thin legs kicked cheerfully underneath the table. Food was a privilege that he never allowed to go to waste (even by picking the leftover crumbs with his fingertips) and his stomach needed the available nourishment. He couldn't wait to grow another inch. His jolly blue eyes gazed at his dirty but new keepsake and hoped the next find could be his father's fuel. Nevertheless, he wanted his item to work for at least a little while and knew if anyone could get it working, it was his ingenious father. He considered himself lucky for having such an intelligent and loving parent that kept him safe and healthy, even to his own expense.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly and held his hands over his chest modestly to await his father's answer. After all, he didn't want to fill their home with heaps of useless trash that would add to more cleaning and eyed the white television warily.

Christopher merely smiled tenderly to his child and soothed gently, "Of course, Oliver, anything you like is yours to keep here. You deserve your little finds and I won't say otherwise."

The youngling purred gladly to have his father's permission and his innocent boyish mind was determined that the next item would be his father's so he could have an equal share too. After all, parents deserved it for nurturing their children and his father was the best. Oliver ate his vegetables with ravenous chomps from the hunger he gained in his afternoon playing and squeaked sheepishly when his father gave him a glance for his hasty manners. He decided to slow down. . .but the anticipation of fixing his new toy excited his mind and before he knew it, he had chowed down his entire meal and let out a burping growl of satiety. Oliver gave his parent an innocent eyeful of his bright eyes before folding his hands neatly over the table. Christopher shook his head amusingly at his impatience and ate his own meal slowly to fill his stomach steadily, satiating any future hunger pangs. Oliver's blue eyes blinked at him while his arms crossed over his lap in wait, watching Christopher's fork lift up and down, up and down, up and. . .

"Father, finish!" he complained with a soft whine and dropped his head onto the table in protest. Couldn't he finish fast like him so they could start? He really wanted to use his 'television'. Christopher merely smiled at his child's antics and swallowed his food quietly without reply as Oliver pouted for his undivided attention.

"I told you that hastiness only brings defeat" his father lectured wisely without glancing up from his plate and Oliver got off his chair to scamper over, grabbing his own fork to place onto his parent's plate.

Christopher raised his brow ridges in question to his idea and the youngling piped up with cheerful blue eyes to chirp energetically, "Two forks help you finish much faster, father."

His little hand stabbed the thin strips of beef his father had torn apart with his fingers and Oliver held the fork up to Christopher's mouth to try and hand feed him the food himself. Christopher found it funny that the parent-child roles were reversed and remembered feeding him as a fussy hatchling at the table as he wriggled to be free. How the years passed and he would make sure his son wouldn't see another year on Earth. Oliver's peppy face smiled at him from his perch and trilled excitedly to point out, "Eat. We fix image box."

"Settle down, little-" his father responded but Oliver snatched the opportunity to pop the forkful inside his father's mouth. He broke into a triumphant giggle while the older male removed the empty fork from his mouth with a blank expression (nothing his child did surprised him) and placed it onto the plate. What a rambunctious little youngling. Christopher picked up a piece of meat and dangled it over Oliver's mouth which he happily chomped up within seconds. He smiled at his endless energy and spoke humorously, "See? Now you're riled up and you'll be hungry again soon."

"No" he denied coyly in a long drawl and smiled innocently at his father, a smile Christopher knew wouldn't stay long on his green face if he didn't do as he asked. Why had he been blessed with such an endearingly playful child? He often asked himself that every time he gazed at his perky face. He was a rare gift, a precious token that he'd taken care of since his fragile days as an egg. A premature egg at that. . .but that was another story. Oliver wrapped his small fingers around his father's wrist to shake it and chirped softly, "Father?"

"Why don't you wash your dinnerware and I'll finish here? I'm sure I'll be done and I can start working on it while you do your lessons" Christopher bargained with his son and raised his brow ridges with a nonnegotiable tone, "Hmm?"

"All of my lessons?" Oliver groaned miserably and slumped his shoulders depressingly. He knew a compromise was inevitable and his parent always wanted him to be on top of his schoolwork rather than his technological treasures. Still, he wanted his new toy and he was going to get it. His father nodded for his answer and he uttered a soft whine before he agreed flatly, "Yes. I start now?"

His father nodded with satisfaction and the youngling scampered away faster than a bullet to clean his dish outside the house, metal plate and utensils clanking against the plastic bowl as he left hurriedly. The white door slammed back into place after his exit and a minute later, scrubbing and the sloshing of water could be heard. Christopher watched his little one's silhouette through the white but lightly transparent door panes and resumed eating his meal peacefully. He smiled fondly at his child's enthusiasm for any object, whether operational or busted, and praised the heavens for giving younglings such a resilient personality during hard times. He'd been the same during his own younger years but it would fade from his son's personality once he reached adolescence and experienced the raw hateful reality of life inside District 9 and even worse among MNU's humans. Quietly, he finished his meal quickly after losing his appetite to the dark thoughts but his son's irritated clicking from outside lifted his mood somewhat.

_He's my little fighter_, he thought caringly and stood up from the table to stretch his sore and tired limbs from lifting the factory packages at work. The constant reminder of his most precious person kept his motivation running throughout the hardships of his day shift and coming home was the best part of his day. He watched Oliver's form as the youngling hissed outside and chuckled to himself, _Ever since he hatched from his egg, he's been notoriously feisty._

By the time Oliver completed his grammar lessons, he'd been too exhausted to finish math and would do that portion in the morning. He didn't mind math, it was child's play to him but oh, how he hated language which is why he tackled the toughest subjects first and left the easy ones for later. Today was his lucky day though, he'd found a working object and he'd been given a night of electricity from the city. What great luck! He'd jumped all over the place happily as his father fiddled with the wires to clean them with a rag and get them running as he fixed each strand delicately, keeping the youngling behind him to stay safe and not get in the way. His son, however, tried to sneak a peek with any opening Christopher gave to see what the entire process was but didn't gain a valuable sight with his short jumps. All he received were glimpses of his father's green arms and hidden handwork that blocked the television. Soon, Oliver became tired of his ecstatic jumping and decided to sit down on a brown stool, kicking his thin legs to continue his giddy movements. Christopher had to stop at one point to laugh heartily at his child's unblinking gaze aimed at his back and told him to fix his bed to pass the time. Oliver made him promise to announce when he finished and his father nodded with a deep laugh, watching his little cautious footsteps leave slowly just in case he finished at that exact moment and he missed it. However, it would take a while to patch up the device internally and to clean it from the outside.

"I'm finished."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Oliver was at Christopher's side within seconds with his thin round elbow nudging his father's leg as he sought a clear opening. The older poleepkwa simply smiled at his excitement and let the youngling stare at the blank gray static screen as Christopher's three fingers tried to work the round protruding dial under the screen to get a decent channel. His son was entertained by the scratchy static sound itself as his thin fingers prodded the glass screen curiously but jumped back in surprise when a clear picture greeted him. Had he accidentally activated it? Christopher squeezed his stiff shoulders in assurance, receiving a loving purr from his son, but his face turned serious when he saw he'd tuned into a publicly broadcasting MNU press conference.

_Out of all the channels in the world, I get this this piece of-_, he thought sourly but Oliver interrupted his thoughts as he pointed to the screen again.

"I know him!" his son exclaimed unexpectedly as his blue eyes peered at a human male in fine clothing answering questions from a panel of journalists from their local Jo'burg news crews and several international reporters. The older poleepkwa rarely cared about human news since they never included his people (unless it was another hostile interaction) but their own government conflicts amongst each other. Any important news for his kind was usually passed along among the gossip in the district or at work.

Christopher could only wonder why his child knew any humans at all after his strict rules banning his contact with them but before he could ask, Oliver immediately blurted, "He's Amaya's partner! She showed me flat paper images of their trips."

He noticed the large logo on the wooden podium and tilted his head quizzically, "He works for MNU? But. . .Amaya _hates _MNU."

"I'm as surprised as you are" his father replied grimly, anger sparking inside him as to why his childhood friend would choose to associate herself with an MNU employee. She harbored the same hate for them as he did! Or maybe it wasn't him? His son could've interpreted a similar human, they all looked the same to his little one most of the time. Carefully, he questioned, "Are you perfectly sure, Oliver?"

"Yes, I saw their pictures since they live together, they have a very pretty home" his son replied without doubt, wishing he could one day have such a luxurious home as theirs, and poked the screen gently. His young mind didn't comprehend his father's hidden anger as Oliver was happy if his friend was happy too. He smiled shyly and told his father, "He loves her and she does too. Maybe they'll have a hatchling and I can play with them! Amaya loves hatchlings. She says so all the time!"

Christopher's eyes narrowed dangerously at the tiny screen towards the one Amaya loved. What was so special about him? He looked as average as any other human and was MNU affiliated at that! Couldn't she have picked someone else? His eyes kept analyzing the male to scrutinize every last visible cell and deemed him not worthy of Amaya if he was related to MNU. She hadn't told him that fact before! Had she been hiding it intentionally?. . .Was she beginning to trust the human over him?

_It is inevitable, he's going to be her mate soon_, he thought rationally but his eyes darkened down from their golden hue to glance away from the screen sullenly. _Amaya is going to start her life with another away from us. . .away from me. My plan is being finalized and I will be leaving her behind soon. We will cut our tightly woven binds and walk separate paths as we return to our true societies._

His hearing picked up the human's authoritative voice in the conference, "A classified project will be soon underway to protect every citizen in Johannesburg against the prawns with allowance from governmental authorities. We have received every complaint of your worries, fears, destroyed properties, encounters, and I will make sure our legal team brings every prawn criminal to justice for your personal distraught and damages. Our citizens deserve to sleep soundly at night without the stress of alien felons prowling the streets to cause residents harm whether it's nighttime or not. Another program will also begin to increase our local surveillance and amount of MNU officers on duty at night to secure your homes and businesses as well. I will hand over the issue to our Head of Security to assure you of the constant safety our company provides. Thank you."

Christopher wanted to smash the television against the wall for the human's derogatory terms and attitude towards his people. They planned to take _more_ legal action against them? They already lived in the slums with meager pay and no food, what was next? His people were shot for any damn reason and no one spoke out about it against MNU! An angry growl formed deep in his throat in aggravation to the evil company and Amaya's disappointing choice. The humans controlled every detail of their lives behind their backs and imposed each new regulation without room for questions. He hated their arrogance whenever he met them and tried to use loopholes within the MNU's laws and from tidbits Amaya gave him. Was that classified plan what she came to warn him about? The evacuation of the district? There were so many overwhelming questions but the one that burned him the most was,

"Why is she choosing such a despicable cretin?!" he exploded furiously, scaring his little one with his harsh voice causing Oliver to break his gaze from the news report. His blue eyes widened fearfully with a timid stiffness in his body and Christopher calmed at once, leaning down to embrace him. He purred gently to soothe Oliver's unease and his son returned it with faint affectionate clicks of his own. Christopher locked his eyes with his and ordered softly, "Stay here and play around with your new find, I will set it up in the bedroom so you can watch it at night. I'll be behind the house if you need me."

Oliver nodded obediently without a word, wondering why his father had such an outburst. He rarely became enraged before him, he was a collected and nonviolent male unlike others of their kind. His blue eyes watched him leave worriedly before he returned to the television, bored with the humans conference and fiddled with the knob as his father had done to search for another program. He broke into a merry giggle when he saw a Disney cartoon show and sat down on his little stool to watch it happily. He'd never seen the moving pictures of television before and it was rare to find objects for live entertainment, most found radios only. Plus, MNU fined you if they found out you were using media outlets and other media technology without their consent. Oliver kicked his thin legs into the air and laughed when he saw an animated white duck wearing a sailor suit flailing his limbs angrily at a black mouse who wore a friendly grin.

_Humans are weird_, he thought as he watched the strange entertainment. _But I like it._

Meanwhile, Christopher paced furiously behind his home, kicking clumps of dust into the air, while wishing he had enough money to buy a beer. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact Amaya was going to live alongside an MNU employee. MNU! All of his muscles were tense as betrayal stabbed at his heart but she would've told him the truth. She never lied to him and he could read her like a book after years of friendship. Humans were quite easy to read with their facial expressions and bodily scents but she'd never come off as deceitful. He never questioned her because she was thoroughly honest in every way but was she changing?. . .No, he couldn't begin to doubt her after their years together and she deserved the benefit of the doubt. On the other hand, it would make sense as to why she was being forced to cut her ties with him for the past months. Had the human become more special to her heart than he was? The thought of finally being replaced by another as a best friend stung him deeply. She was there for him without hesitation, despite his worry over her safety, and never left his side willingly.

_I told her to be happy but I didn't think she'd be closer to MNU_, he thought solemnly and traced his fingertips over his tattered red vest, a previous gift from Amaya to keep him warm that was now shredded and kept secure with brown tape. She'd given it to him before her engagement and he held onto it wistfully as he wished she wouldn't have to leave. . .but it was for the best. _They see her as a danger to their company, what if they threaten her life now that her mate's a part of them? Or worse, what if she joins them to please him? Humans are loyal to their mates. . .well, publicly._

"No, she would never do such a thing" he hissed to himself to discard such shameful thoughts and clasped his hands behind his back. Downcast golden eyes gazed at the loose dry dirt at knowing she would choose an MNU employee rather than a human who wasn't with the company who oppressed him daily. It was a direct punch to his heart as both grew up to despise MNU and he never expected her to accept her future mate's job after all her help. She'd sneaked him clothes, books, food, blankets, toys, bathing items, and unwavering loyalty that arose deep secrets between the two alone. He refused to believe her decision and reassured his faith in her, "Amaya's a fierce fighter for my people and always has been since childhood. She's kind, friendly, loving, intelligent, everything MNU despises in enemies. Does she care for this male so much that she'd go against her deepest beliefs?"

He sighed deeply to the depressive idea and lowered his head to mutter, "I wish I could hear her say on the matter. Assumptions will only cloud my mind. . .but what if I don't see her again? What if she's right about the evacuation and I leave before she finds me? I can't risk my life to find her because of Oliver but. . ."

Looking to the orange-purple sky, his amber eyes glittered against the sunlight and he exhaled longingly, "My love for you still beats strongly, Amaya."

* * *

**A/N**: A super long chapter, I know, but you guys deserve it after waiting quite a bit. So Christopher is no longer the cute little youngling from chapter 1 but I tried to portray his innocent side in the father-son flashback on his planet. I hope I lived up to making the poleepkwa world half-decent and not trash it since I've no idea on what to go on except my own theories based on the hologram Oliver kept watching in the film. More descriptions will be added as the story flows along but I'm sure this chapter was packed enough with new characters and Christopher's story time. We'll delve into the Amaya/Christopher pair later so hope that little cliffhanger hooked you guys a bit. Thank you for your story alerts and faves, also to my reviewers: _Tapanda08, Nina Modaffari, Isabella Raventhorn, and Halfmoonglasses_. I appreciate all of your feedback and questions regarding the story!


	8. Lament For A Mother

CHAPTER 7

**Lament For A Mother**

**

* * *

**  
'_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal'- Irish quote  


* * *

  
_

Christopher wiped away caked dirt and flecks of windblown dust obscuring the metal tombstone; a tombstone he'd designed from a metal sheet to mark the grave of his dear mother. Dried pink peony flowers, shriveled from the lack of water, rested on the marked spot and signaled to him that Amaya had passed by before leaving the district on her recent visit. She was the only one who lay flowers for Laura as it was a respectful human custom for the dead in certain religions and he never stopped her from doing so. It warmed his heart to know his mother's spirit wasn't forgotten by those who loved her and whom she loved in return. Unfortunately, the flowers would soon be scavenged for food by stray animals or his hungry brethren or be carried away into the wind. That was the reality of life and he lived it day by day.

The silver gravestone held his mother's true name etched onto it in their true language instead of the degrading human name she was assigned upon arrival.

Valrynia.

Strong as the currents.

Nothing could describe his mother better than what his grandparents named her. His two younger siblings were just a few markers down and he would visit them after his beloved mother. Another smaller makeshift square marker lay to the left of his mother's and remained unnamed, leaving only a carved carnation illustration as a designation. He knew who lay there but he'd never tell a soul about it. Every line he etched onto the markers with his own hand had jerked at his heart for each loss he had to endure in the wasteland and it was incredibly hard to not have a piece of himself die with them. At least now he had his own child to keep him company and the loneliness was easily conquered unlike his younger years as he ran a household alone without his mother. If that last piece of himself was lost in Oliver, he would break into painful fragments and succumb to the harsh environment. Oliver was his last strand, his last hope, and would stop at nothing to keep him safe at all costs. His yellow eyes glittered with kind frailty despite his mature persona while his head tilted left in acknowledgement.

"I came to see you. . .I'm sorry if I haven't come by recently" he spoke softly and kneeled down on the warm sun-baked ground. His green hand placed several round rocks over the dirt underneath the marker to make a neat little mountain as he fixed the rocks carefully with a tender expression upon his green and dusty face. He usually brought items of earthbound nature to create either a mound or a nice geometric shape to show his love for her. Unlike humans who brought flowers that withered (not that he would undermine Amaya's kind gesture), he decorated with handmade items. His mother deserved all the care he could offer after all the years she nurtured him. It was her love and protectiveness that allowed him to survive on Earth and he'd never take it for granted.

Fondly, he touched the edges of her marker with his fingertips and explained aloud, "I've been working longer at MNU with no extra pay this month but it wouldn't surprise you, mother. I've done it before but Oliver misses me since he has to remain alone for a few hours after school but I make sure he's fed immediately when I get home and has his fun before sundown. On the bright side, I'm almost finished with your project, you'd be so proud to see that we're close. Oliver can't stop talking about it and asks me every day- every hour almost, he goes to the junk heaps with me too! You'd be so proud of him. He gave me quite a scare a few days ago with a nasty fall but he's all right. He's such a small youngling despite his age and I treasure him so immensely, mother. You'd be in love with him at first glance as he's very infectious with his bright eyes. Oliver wanted to come but I told him he had to finish his lessons first, he's quite the rapscallion with schoolwork."

His fingers trailed over the dirt and left three indentations as he gripped some of it into his hand in a clump. Sharing a heartfelt monologue with one who would never respond was both comforting and agonizing. To know someone dear was so close but so far away from your own hand. Softly, he chuckled somberly, "It's funny. I had the exact same problem when we first arrived and you were there to teach me, now I do the same. . .except he loves to be outdoors rather than indoors like me. I don't know where he gets it from, I wasn't very social until I was an adult. I've been watching every step he takes since he began to crawl and even then, he tried to outsmart me."

A quiet forlorn chuckle, more like rattling to human ears, left his mouth and he took a few moments of ruminating silence before continuing.

"I wish you were here to leave with us but don't worry, I'll make sure you return to our planet" he whispered with promise and smoothed out the dirt he held back to its rightful place on the ground as if it had never been touched. Christopher was tired of dirt being the only feature decorating their district and longed to see the vibrant, youthful blades of grass of his world under his fingertips. Grass so soft that it didn't prickle or stab at his sensitive spots of flesh like Earth's grass tended to. Clenching his hand into a fist, he pledged, "I'll bury you next to the lake father found for you and you can watch over Oliver as I teach him to swim. I think he finally likes the water now."

"After 28 years, we'll be home, mother" he murmured somberly but smiled at the hopeful prospect. Home. Years ago, he wouldn't have fathomed the impossible idea due to the lack of fuel but now. . .they were so close. Home would be within reach and his people wouldn't have to suffer anymore. However, leaving one temporary home to another wasn't as easy as it sounded. His strategic mind prepared many best-worst scenarios when James excitedly told him they were almost finished so he could plan ahead. The lonely graveyard managed to give him a timid disposition as he hunched forward slightly and whispered logistically, "I'll fix up our home but I will check for air contaminants first and other life-risking antigens. I hope the virus isn't hanging in the air anymore or we'll be in more trouble. Part of me worries that no one survived and our civilization is no more. How will I repair an extinct world? What will I tell Oliver then? And our people? That I wasted their last hopes for nothing? That we'll leave this ghastly place and be finished off by the White Haze before we reach our old homes."

"I need your guidance now more than ever" he admitted sullenly and closed his eyes as his head slumped down towards his chest, antennae lying flat against his head. All of the older scientists had died off over the years and Christopher was in charge of the entire project; a burden he carried on his shoulders heavily every single day but showed no hints of it. The wind whistled against his sensitive antennae and he took a whiff of the cool air as it soothed his hot skin. Glancing up at the orange-blue sky (he'd never seen a planet with diverse sky colors through the hours unlike his), he contemplated, "I have to make sure everything goes flawlessly and nothing happens to our people but MNU has us on such oppressive security they'd shoot us for just looking at them funny. Paul has been drawing schematics at home as he watches each security force squad and their change of guard. He's very good at recon and his little ones are a good cover should MNU ever ask anything. Can you believe he has two younglings and a hatchling? Three! He must be driven insane by their nonstop chatter but Erica takes their questions, I'm sure. Oliver has me confused within an hour of his jabber and he's just _one _child. I could never imagine having that many and our culture insists we do but humans are annoying little critters."

_Bastards that burn our unborn if we don't have a fucking license_, he thought darkly and brought himself away from that with the bright topic of his own precious youngling.

"He's an amusing handful and keeps asking me for another sibling but it's not happening" he chuckled caringly and gazed at the sky as it entered its last lingering phases of sunset. As a youngling on Earth, he developed a routine of watching the sky darken but it dissipated as he grew older until Oliver was born. The image of having another energetic youngling bustling around his legs along with Oliver was funny but he could barely support himself and his only child as it was. There had been a chance for his son to have company. . .but life always dealt Christopher a tough blow. Nowadays, he just rolled with it since sulking wouldn't help anyone and his people needed aid. He was now thinking about the large picture, his people's freedom, while his own happiness took a pause until everything was complete. Nothing else mattered. His golden eyes lidded slightly as he went on softly, "He was my little premature miracle that survived against the odds while his siblings didn't. I still believe you watched over him until he cracked out of his egg with his first breath of life. Besides, the past is better left buried to prevent painful resurfacings of memories."

"Amaya's finally rejoining her people" he continued quietly as the newest strike to his heart opened. On the exterior, his outlook towards her was of simple friendship but both knew it ran much deeper on the inside. There was no word to describe what they had. He could only use one word for her in his language: _miraniel_. Each year of their lifelong camaraderie were strings that bound to a violin but instead of playing a beautifully crafted sweet melody, it was a mournful masterpiece that wasn't shifting its mood. How he wished he could change it but he'd willingly imposed everything that was leading up to Amaya's matrimony. His eyes shifted to a straight line of ants whisking away their meal over their heads and he smiled solemnly at the tiny but strong insects to speak, "I told her it would be best after her many years of loyalty to me. She didn't want to leave, she never has. . .I'm going to miss her- no, that's an understatement. It will be excruciating to me but I hope she's happy. She deserves- no, she _needs _to be after everything she's been through with me. For everything she's given and sacrificed for me. That's partly why I told her to live prosperously with her kind as I prepare to leave with mine. I want her to be safe more than anything on this world."

_She chose to stay to protect me and I hope that MNU human treats her respectably, I don't want him to break her heart one day_, he thought grimly as the idea of an MNU operative living in close range with his best friend practically sent him into a rage. _Why did you choose such a partner, Amaya? I wanted you to be with somebody who at least cared about our rights._

"Hopefully, everything will work out perfectly in the end" he grunted aloud half-heartedly and cleaned his mother's metal marker thoroughly with his hands. As a dutiful son, he would watch over her in death as he did in life. One day, Oliver would do the same for him. With a sad twinkle in his amber eyes, he smiled kindly and declared, "There, good as new. I will visit you another day, mother, and I'll bring Oliver. Maybe then I'll have finished everything and I can finally take you home. I love you. . .always."

His leg joints cracked tiredly as he stood back up to his full height as a part of him never wanted to leave his maternal parent. However, the sun was setting and his son needed to spend his quality time with him. He tended to pick up scraps from the ground at random spots as he walked home from school and always propped himself onto Christopher's lap to ask what each item was. His curiosity never ended and Christopher was more than happy to indulge him with the knowledge. Last time it was a broken white pearl silver brooch, a Coca-Cola bottle cap, a Swiss army knife (still useful for food preparation), and a concert ticket- whatever that was. Quietly, Christopher departed from his mother's grave with the usual heavy heart that he'd felt ever since the day he lost her.

* * *

_  
10 years ago. . ._

"And so, you dip in your portion to create the color variation" Amaya smiled widely with enthusiasm as she showed him how to fill an empty soda bottle with color sand except in this case, they improvised with dirt (her pick) and sand (his pick) to put inside a cola bottle. Uncertainly, Christopher dipped his bowl of sand carefully into the cola bottle as he used his hand as a funnel and smiled proudly when it made a light layer of color over hers. She placed her hand over his to guide him, raising his confidence, and pulled it up gently to finish his first sediment deposit. His beige sand was easily distinguished against the dark dirt and Christopher's yellow eyes brightened at his success but privately smiled at the soft texture of her hand over his as she complimented, "There you go, buddy."

At sixteen, Amaya found projects for the two to partake in to help his community or pretty up the homes. She knew one person couldn't make a difference in the large territory but it didn't stop her and Christopher from trying. His home had no space for lessons unlike the districts self-appointed teachers and he had enlisted his friends help to build a decent shack from metal scraps. Amaya fixed the inside with trinkets she found that would grab children's attention, mostly toys, and his teacher's space consisted of a stool alone since Christopher was more hands-on to keep the younglings attention span. She was proud of his volunteer work and he kept telling her he would make sure those kids received a half-decent education to overcome the uneducated branding MNU gave his people and for them to have fun as every child should. He had the makings of a teacher and she loved watching him scribble down notes in a tattered brown notebook for his two hour lessons. Whenever he didn't use the shack, it was a temporary shelter for anyone in need for a bed at night.

Today's after-class project would have Christopher teaching the ever-energetic younglings on how to collect the items so they could make their own little bottle and have fun at home. Their minds needed to be challenged so their mentality would grow instead of hitting a roadblock and remaining a prepubescent youngling trapped in an adult's body. The younglings loved Christopher despite his shy and reserved nature and in turn, it helped him become more social with others in public. It was a win-win for both sides. Besides, who could deny their large innocent bright eyes eager for information as they stared up at you?

Christopher learned that early on since he had a knack for leaving once the lessons were over to meet Amaya and was caught off guard when their little hands pulled at his tattered shorts for extra details and other questions that were way off topic like 'what's a hamburger?', 'why is the sky blue?', and 'where does the sun live?'. Amaya had laughed at home with his mother one day when a little yellow youngling refused to let go of his leg and clamped onto it all the way from class until he was told about Earth's solar system. Laura pried off the child by handing him a book from Christopher's childhood (provided by Amaya) and the iron grip was released in exchange for the text. Christopher then mumbled something about 'never having younglings' under his breath but taught the children about the solar system for their next meeting anyway and gave them packets of markers and white paper so they could doodle their own designs of it. After two months, he confessed to his mother and Amaya that he loved teaching them and would continue to do so. Laura would help with her own input of subjects while Amaya supplied him with materials for the children.

Amaya's last project had shown him how to transform old bed sheets into curtains and unlike human males who would punch themselves before knitting anything, Christopher picked up the hobby flawlessly until he ran out of things to create. In class, he gave a lesson about multiplication before letting them have their pick of cloth to transform into a curtain and watched their little minds at work. He made sure their hands were clothed in case they pricked themselves in any soft skin areas (though their flesh could reflect most metallic pricks) but Amaya gave him a handy first aid kit just in case. He loved to learn of the many projects she had ready and she'd promised to bring him a book about crafting next time to aid alongside his lesson plans.

Also, he just enjoyed spending every minute with her as they shared his endeavor of teaching. There were days when he peeked over the hills after cleaning up his home to see if he could spot his beloved friend over the landscape only to return home sadly. As they grew older, he missed her company greatly despite knowing she couldn't make more than one visit a week and cursed himself for being completely dependent on her. His friends saw it the other way around but he never listened to their opinions about her. They would never know her like he did. Two months ago, he learned it wasn't dependency he felt towards her but love, purely innocent but devoting. One of his students had become orphaned due to MNU's itchy trigger finger and Christopher sheltered the youngling in his home instead of letting the poor child wander the wasteland alone with high statistics of mortality. Laura wasn't surprised by her son's protection over his students and allowed him to keep her as the two searched for a suitable foster parent of sorts to keep the child. Christopher was young to rear a child but if no one stepped up, he would keep her and put himself to work. Amaya admired his determination, knowing the rarity of such an idea in the wastes and among her own kind, and as always, helped him with whatever he needed. His tasks at home and teaching his students never faltered but Amaya knew he was completely exhausted when he fell asleep in mid-conversation one afternoon. She simply draped a blanket over his shoulders before placing a soft pillow under his head so he could sleep at the table, giving his forehead a gentle kiss that no one saw before finishing his lesson plan herself. His friends laughed when he acted 'fatherly' but nevertheless helped him in his search which he was thankful for. Amaya treaded carefully during the youngling's first weeks there since she had a natural fear of humans but Christopher assured his human friend was an ally. Soon, the child became accustomed to Amaya's presence and the teenager's nature to coddle surfaced. Watching their warm interactions and her concern for him deepened the realization that yes, he loved the adolescent human. One evening was particularly clear:

"_Guess who helped me finish arranging the last of the lunchboxes for tomorrow?" Amaya piped up as she walked through the bedroom doorway into the main house where he was reading up on a book of human evolution. They were an interesting species and he was always itching to know the truth about the universe; one species and planet at a time._

_He smiled at her, glad for her ongoing help to continue teaching the younglings. To celebrate his half-year of recreational teaching, she had saved up her savings to buy plastic lunchboxes for the children and filled them with goodies to cheer up their day. He tried to stop her from doing so but she loved younglings too much to listen so he let her be. Tomorrow, he would hand them out after class and tell her about their reaction. A soft pitter-patter of feet stumbled into the room and a green face covered with navy splotches on the cheeks smiled up at them as she tucked herself behind Amaya's pant covered legs._

"_Why, if isn't my favorite little pupil" he trilled amusingly to her shy attitude and her green eyes brightened at the compliment._

"_I fixed lunchbox-lunchboxsss. . .boxs. . ." she tried to pronounce the plural word but couldn't find how. Amaya leaned down to whisper it to her as she stuttered and her little thin antennas shot up to blurt, "Lunchboxes!"_

"_Good, Sherry, you're getting better" Christopher nodded approvingly and she chirped happily, her green eyes peeking at the closed book on the table with curious intent. He noticed her glancing and trilled softly to playfully offer, "Tell you what. Since you've been extremely helpful today, how about I read you two chapters of this book after dinner?"_

_She nodded eagerly and Amaya couldn't help but chuckle, crossing her arms to stifle a laugh with a fist pressed to her lips. Sherry glanced at her bashfully and Amaya added in sneakily, "How about an extra helping of your favorite dish tonight? Mama Johnson will be spending her time at Ms. Williams' so I'll be cooking tonight to give her a day off."_

"_I can cook" Christopher objected playfully and she waved the idea away. Amaya never let him touch anything ever since he started teaching and wanted to take care of things herself to take the load off. He nodded to the small youngling and ordered gently, "Sherry, go wash up and do as you like until dinnertime but don't wander off too far."_

_Sherry gave a trill of agreement and ran at the door, opening it quietly and politely as all of her behavioral patterns allowed since he took her in. She was a shy little being. Amaya watched the door with a fond expression until she couldn't hear Sherry's footsteps and turned to him, leaning her hips against the table to smile and admit softly, "She's lucky to find refuge here. . .part of me doesn't want to see her go but I know another mouth to feed is rough on you."_

"_Thank you for bringing me another batch of canned food" he spoke gratefully as he scribbled a few notes into his worn brown leather book, sparing her a glance from his spot. He couldn't deny himself the attraction he felt whenever she was in his vicinity and kept a distance to not let that fact slip into the open. Her fingers curled around his shoulder and he already knew her next words, stopping her abruptly with a witty tone, "I'll always thank you, it's the least I can do for you, Amaya. You must know that by now, my friend."_

_Her gray eyes glittered against the lamplight reflecting from the table lamp as she eyed him to say optimistically, "I think teaching is in your genes now, Christopher. Maybe you should consider applying with MNU for a license to teach and get a decent pay. I'm sure you'd get it, you're the most brilliant person I know here. . .well, that may be a little biased since I only know a handful of people."_

_He chuckled lightheartedly as her cheeks darkened to the fact and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze before scribbling down a note to teach the children to count money._

"_I'm still waiting for my other application" he muttered distastefully and repeatedly applied for any position every month, whether temporary or permanent, to grab whatever rands he could to help his mother out. His green fingers tapped lightly against the edge of the table as he murmured wistfully to her, "I wanted to be a man of science but your people have no need of us, opting to let us rot instead sharing intellectual plateaus to benefit both our peoples."_

"_One day" she spoke up with a hopeful smile that almost made him believe it but obstacles would always stand in the way. They had spent eight years together and absolutely nothing had changed in her society regarding the treatment of his kind. Two people could never make a difference and he was starting to see it. Their hopeful innocence of youth was fading quickly, mostly on his end, but he would allow Amaya to keep believing for both of them. Her thumb caressed his protruding cheek as she tucked her fingers underneath his chin, causing his heart to beat erratically to the touch, and barely listened when she said, "I promise I'll find a way to rally help for you, just give me two years until I'm in college."_

_I'll give you anything you want, he thought longingly and boldly placed his hand over hers to give it a squeeze. Her lips widened the smile already on her face and honey toned cheeks flushed pink as she tried to pull away, causing him to jerk back and grab her forearm in a more friendly gesture. The last thing he wanted was to create an uncomfortable aura between them and he mumbled absentmindedly, "I should get back to work."_

_She bit her bottom lip with hesitation, wringing her fingers together, and asked embarrassedly, "I hate to be a bother, Christopher, but could you grab that can up there. . .I can't reach."_

_His mood lifted to her meek request, her short height (well, to poleepkwa standards) being a favorite pastime picking of his friends, but he simply carried out what she asked. Due to their tall heights, his mother unknowingly packed away items in places Amaya could never reach and the girl didn't want to overstep her bounds by asking for help. Christopher stopped telling her that this was her home as well years ago and used a dismissive snort that made her face wrinkle in a frown but he loved the expression even more so since she never became angered with him. With an easy accessible reach, he grabbed the cans she pointed to off the personalized wooden shelves (which once served as floorboards) while she grabbed a few pans and he handed them to her as she turned to him gladly with a flustered face._

"_Thank you" she replied softly, her words carrying their constant warmth, as his eyes met hers and he found himself searching those beautiful orbs of shifting gray and blue. They were an open book as her own studied his quietly and he took in every eyelash, her tweezed eyebrows in a soft arch, the tiny lines creating bags of exhaustion under her vibrant eyes from over studying, apple cheeks flushed in a peachy hue that in-between held a straight upright nose that blew air softly against his own noseless area. . .her forehead touched his as he watched her and he purred softly, not willing himself to say a word. He wanted to savor that small moment as her skin touched his, against all standing regulations, and cherished that secret smile tugging at her lips. She was his human and his heart would treasure her throughout the decades._

_Footsteps entered his hearing and she parted from him without a word, only a downcast glance as her cheeks darkened and a small smile twitched upon her lips. He watched Sherry enter the home and run up to Amaya, asking what she would prepare and how she could help. He really hoped someone would treasure that little youngling as well._

His amber eyes watched her happily as she poured her portion of dirt inside the bottle and wished he could run his rough fingers over her soft digits to hold them. Would she pull back? Would she smile coyly or awkwardly? Would she return it? Or would she recoil and turn away? He knew thoughts like that were banned among both races but as she aged, he couldn't help but grow a fond interest in her. It was hard not to with her compassionate personality towards him over the years. She was an alien, yes, but he trusted her with his life and she risked the same every time she visited District 9.

She was developing into an adult and her mind was quite mature for an adolescent, he just couldn't force himself to see her as a youngling anymore. The night he'd accidentally brushed one of her breasts in bed clinched it and he accepted that Amaya was indeed her own woman now. In a year and a half, she'd be a legal adult. Humans weren't seen as attractive to his kind due to their small heights and soft pudgy forms (his friend Adam used more colorful language in description) but he threw it from his mind where Amaya was concerned. She enticed his mind and body with the simplest of movements, he didn't care what species she belonged to. She could be a soft skin, hard skin, lack flesh or a physical body and he wouldn't care as long as her pure essence was there. He could only hope she thought the same of him. When he first recognized and privately admitted his feelings, he thought the idea would repulse him for his outlandish attraction to an alien but instead of chastising himself. . .he accepted it. Besides, his people rented prostitutes all the time to release mating urges and therefore implied their bodies were biologically compatible to mate with regardless of their physical appearance. In the depths of space, interspecies relationships were a norm as many species were able to find genetic or anatomical compatibility while Earth banned any kind of physical and verbal contact amongst aliens.

"Christopher?"

"Yes?" he chirped with a smile, breaking away from his ponderings, and she chuckled to his peppy tone towards her as he tried to bring focus back to their task. Giving him a freebie, her thumb pointed to the half-full bottle and he guessed it was his turn again. My, his head was certainly as the humans say 'in the clouds' today. Deciding to concentrate on the project at hand instead of matters of the heart, the two poured in their respective portions until the bottle was filled to the top with their intertwined colors.

"It came out pretty good" Amaya smiled cheerfully as her eyes examined the bottle and she topped it off with white glue to seal the sand and dirt inside. The hot sun made her grip slippery as the rays struck her back but she squeezed the needed amount and blew air to give it an added but probably useless boost to dry. She rubbed her hands together to wipe off any excess dirt or sticky glue, picking under her round fingernails to yank out bothersome specks. Christopher muffled a trill of amusement to her self-cleaning and waited for the bottle to dry; his students would have fun with this project, that he was sure of. No youngling in the district walked away from getting dirty and enjoying a little creation of their own.

Amaya picked up the completed craft once the glue settled and slammed its metal cap in place with her palm to secure it. Holding it up, her fingers traced over the bottom grooves of the glass bottle and she smiled up at him for his critique, "What do you think, Christopher?"

"Wonderful" he replied modestly, his polite tone never changing, and wiped his hands over the yellowed strips of cloth tied to his thighs to shake off the dust. Only Amaya could make him play in the dirt like a careless youngling and _still _enjoy it as he did years ago. His delicate antenna darted forwards to the bottle as he let out a few clicks to honestly say, "That was very interesting. . .then again, most of your projects are."

She chuckled bashfully to his sincere compliment and he met her gaze to ask softly, "Will you keep it, Amaya?"

"Don't you want to?" she asked sheepishly and held out the bottle to him with a wide smile that seemed oddly enticing to him. If this was her way of flirting, it was both humorous and innocent to him. His large eyes blinked to her gift and he wondered how long he could stretch out those generous words from her nude brown lips.

Bringing materials to him and taking them back home wasn't what Amaya wanted but rather for him to keep them or give them to someone else. He _was _going to take the bottle one way or another. . .though she couldn't force him, she'd try different tactics. Christopher's trait to be polite tended to hinder her little hauls and she wondered if they would be old and wrinkled by the time he finally stopped being courteous in her presence. She loved that side of him but part of her wished that he'd speak from the heart and say that he did want certain things rather than turn away respectfully. The side of her lips hitched slightly as she leaned forward to hand it to him without room for question and urged gently, "Please, it'll look nice on your dinner table and your mother will like it. Sand from the sea and dirt from the land joined as one."

_She never gives up on making me accept things_, he thought humorously and slumped his shoulders in defeat to give her a helpless expression filled with hints of amusement. _But I do like the attention._

"Amaya-" he began and she stuffed her ears with her fingers to whistle nonchalantly as if he wasn't there before her. What a tricky little human she was. The strange sound was amusing to hear since his kind couldn't vocalize such noise and laughed softly to himself, accepting the bottle with a mere tilt of his head.

His fingers wrapped around the glass bottle gingerly, afraid his naturally strong grip would shatter it, and his heart elated from having yet another gift from her. Too bad he couldn't have her as a gift. He really did love her overnight stays in the district and was glad she talked him into it years ago. As her independence grew and curfews were pushed back due to her aging, he enjoyed the sleepovers and both had so much fun learning about each other's little quirks while spending time with his friends. Only James and Paul grew to accept her, once they saw she wasn't going anywhere, as she joined them alongside whenever they ventured to the trash heaps or hills and that was fine with him. Personally, he thought she clinched them as friends the second she gave them a can of cat food. That little metal can could bring out the worst and best out of any poleepkwa. James had then followed her throughout the entire day for more, making his presence and objective sorely obvious with his awful hiding skills (example, tripping over rocks and knocking down scraps of metal that he tried to hide behind) until Paul threw his own can at his head to knock him down a peg. Christopher went out on a limb and sacrificed his little blue can so she wouldn't have a poleepkwa stalker the whole day that tried to pickpocket her. It was in his nature to constantly shield her from any harm or distress and always received an appreciative hug for his efforts.

Amaya got cocky once and tricked them to eat canned tuna and chicken instead by switching the label but they knew the second the bland meat touched their tendrils that it was NOT their beloved cat food. Other times, the group held competitions to see who would win a can of cat food as their prize. James won the races (rubbing it in their faces to the point that he tried using Adam as a footstool), Adam won at climbing (kicking James directly in the face for the footstool stunt), Paul won capture the flag games (neither of the two jokers dared to pester him), and Christopher won all questionnaires (James attempted to throw clumps of dirt at that point). He loved receiving a joyful hug from Amaya whenever he won a contest, relishing the body contact that he could play off as friendship, but he hated it when she began hugging Paul. The act had instantly put him on watchful alert and his mind went into overprotective mode with her. At home, he'd asked her innocent questions regarding his friend but she saw through his tiptoeing words, pointing out that she was _his _best friend and not Paul's. The answer lightened his concerns but part of his mind pointed out he didn't ask about romantic affiliation.

To be brutally honest, Christopher didn't like it very much when she spent time helping them rummage through the heaps instead of reading with him at home. Some would've called him arrogantly selfish but he wanted her attention solely on him, she had found him first and he wanted to keep her close. Spending time with her had become intoxicating and he only wanted more but couldn't risk exposing his feelings. His actions weren't doing much justice either, to his poor misfortune. Recently, he became quite self-conscious about his appearance (humans weren't keen to the poleepkwa body after all) and monitored his actions when he interacted with her but he kept being bashful and almost clumsy at times. Even among his own, that wouldn't look appealing.

Speaking of his friends, he spotted the trio off in the distance as the heat waves of the afternoon blurred their forms over the dusty roads but he could distinguish them easily from everybody else in the district. Besides, wearing zebra stripped shorts would get you noticed a mile away. Adam really needed to learn how to pick items from his rag pile that allowed him to blend into the environment. Not wanting to deal with their immature pranking at the moment, he told Amaya hastily, "Let's see how it looks. Come."

Christopher held the bottle by its neck tightly and grabbed her hand into his to pull her inside his home. His fingers lingered over hers to feel her velvety skin, priding himself with the courageous gesture, before letting go to place the glass bottle onto the table. There wasn't any other place he could think of leaving it at since, well, _nothing_ could make the shitty shacks in the district appear anything remotely 'homely'. The searing heat trapped inside the home wasn't making the situation any better either and he could see Amaya fanning herself futilely with her hand while the other wiped her damp forehead. Christopher restrained himself from laughing and left the bottle in the center to nod approvingly, "It looks good."

_And it makes her happy so it doesn't matter_, he thought fondly as her eyes remained on the bottle and aired out the bottom of her shirt by swishing the edges back-and-forth for relief. _It's funny how her species takes longer to adjust to temperature changes but it is awful hot today._

"If there's any bottles left over from class, we can make more and give one to Paul- his home is pretty unique and he likes that stuff" she suggested energetically with a chuckle and clasped her hands over her chest. Christopher's smile faded instantly at having his friend mentioned with that cheerful expression of hers and made a mental note to stay in between the two during outings.

She was right about his home though as Paul was older and lived independently while working for MNU. The older poleepkwa had his walls decorated with strange human objects he'd scavenged (old glassware, silverware, stuffed animals, blunt shards of colored glass, pretty much any old useful thing) while dirty cloths draped over his worn furniture to keep it clean. As his friend put it, 'If I'm living in this shithole, I might as well make it decent'. Paul created his home with his bare hands (ignoring the glares MNU shot his way when he started and pointed out smartly that there was no law against it), mixing usable materials like mud and grass to seal every crevice in his home while he used wooden logs to create his home's foundation and walls. It took him about half a year to find all of the needed materials and the same to build- his friends had no homebuilding skills and he wasn't risking the loss of his precious materials at their inexperienced hands. Instead, he made his trio mix mud with tall dry grass as a sealant in an old plastic tub. It reminded Amaya of a mix between an adobe hut and a log cabin since the roof used metal sheeting and sealant with thicker brushes underneath but Paul protectively stated it was a basic housing blueprint his ancestors used.

James and Adam wanted to use it as a clubhouse for overnight stays but Paul kicked them out on their asses before he'd even installed a wooden door. Amaya then spoke to Paul about possible additions using improvised plans with Earth materials while Christopher felt . . .what was that human term?. . .oh! 'The third wheel'. Christopher then hoped to the heavens his older friend would find a mate soon so he could have Amaya's company to himself. In honest opinion, he knew Paul was the handsome one out of the two. He was slim like the scrawny trees that clung to life in the desert while Paul was filled out around his shoulders with strength from his mountainous kin with legs to match. Christopher's own legs were skinny, yes, but they were for running at fast speeds like his own tribesmen and not climbing. It was pretty clear he was a plain average poleepkwa compared to others who had two or even three tone shades in their skin. He wondered if humans were self-conscious of their own bodies as well? His friend always told him she was but she could be an exception so who knew.

The human girl smiled widely and told him enthusiastically, "We could learn to make all kinds of knickknacks from the junk heaps, maybe even toys for the younglings. Wouldn't that be great? That should be our next task! You could teach them more about wasteland survival."

"Yes" he agreed half-heartedly and was struck with guilt for trying to contain her attention towards himself only. He didn't like that sharp yanking and sinking feeling of shame in his stomach for trying to keep her entrapped with him. Wouldn't he simply be stooping down lowly as her kind did towards oppressing his? Her happiness came from helping others who were in need and she needed him by her side in case they didn't want a human's help. She wanted to be the mysterious stranger that lent a hand without seeking reciprocation while he made sure they received it. His Amaya always tried to make others happy. . .

_I keep calling her mines but she's not_, he thought with the same reprimand he found himself saying over and over but it never ceased. Never. _She's human, she's bound to care for one of her own rather than an alien like me. She should care for one, it's the right thing to do. My people are supposed to be frightening and grotesque. How can she find a 'prawn' attractive? We're monsters to her kind. What could she ever see in me? I can't even keep my own skin clean half the time she visits, I'm surprised she can bear sleeping by my side. . .but she does. _

His amber eyes solemnly watched Amaya fix the glass bottles in their respective crates which he would take to class later on today. Mesmerized with the manner of how gentle her touch was with the bottles, he couldn't help but appreciate her sweet persona. She hadn't become corrupted or soiled by harsh reality, not even rebellious. . .well, rebellious towards _him_, he couldn't speak for her family. _I want to stop thinking about her, I've even tried talking to the females here but she just grabs my attention unintentionally. With a simple word, motion, or laugh, she has me bound to her completely. She's in my mind every day and it's bliss when she's here but agony when she's not. I shouldn't feel this way but-_

"Christopher, are you all right?" she broke in with concern plastered on her round face and she clasped his forearm gently. He nodded stiffly to appear casual but she looked unconvinced, a small crease upon the corner of her lips in a frown as her eyebrows furrowed together in uncertainty. Her fingertips soothed his wrists gently to coax him towards opening up but he couldn't tell her the truth. It hurt to contain it in the depths of his mind but he couldn't bear losing her to such thoughts. Nevertheless, with an assured smile, she tried again, "You can _always _talk to me about anything if it's bothering you. I'm here for you, I won't judge."

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm quite happy when you're here in District 9" he admitted truthfully and she grabbed his hands into hers to give them a tight quick squeeze. The warmth from her soft hands made his skin sensitive as if the temperature of the room wasn't enough to quench his daily need and he released a content purr towards her. His fingertips trailed over hers to sneak a caress that soothed his mind, memorizing the small lines creased into the skin covering her internal joints and the round fingernails protruding from the top of each finger. They were painted purple with white polka dots this week as nail polish was the only thing she used as cosmetics besides her handy chapstick.

"I am too, maybe we'll get rain today to cool us down" she said optimistically and he nodded in agreement, loving the rain season of Jo'burg. The land was quite arid despite the nightly cooling showers and the rain would soon come to quench the earth. Sure, it would leave mud that would take him ages to wipe off his feet but it was better than having winds carrying dust hinder his vision whenever he wandered the district. Christopher loved to run through the rain since MNU choppers didn't fly by as often and his people could do as they wanted. It was a small piece of distorted freedom that he could snatch and he hung onto it, often running off with Amaya and his friends to splash around in a manmade hole they dug every year to use as a pool. Younglings liked to play in the shallow ends while watching James and Adam wrestle each other into submission, then mimicking them to roughhouse as Paul lectured them it was idiotic behavior for a species such as theirs. A flying mudball to the head later would have Paul using the same wrestling techniques on James as he held him underwater to cry uncle for his childish prank.

Her mouth turned into a displeased frown as she tsked, more to herself, "I sure hope James behaves this time before Paul makes him _eat_ the mud he throws. He sure knows how to dish out humiliating punishment."

"Speaking of the earth. . ." he trailed off inaudibly an she blinked with perplexity to his words as headed to his bedroom without further ado. Amaya would always follow hot on his trail anyway. Dirt fell onto the shambled flooring from his feet as he entered the bedroom- his mother instilled to have this area in top shape as possible- and walked over to a small red lunch pail he kept next to his tattered and worn gray mattress. He kneeled down to grab the plastic pail with the fading Superman caricature on the front which he'd found a year ago and kept important knickknacks inside. Amaya tiptoed carefully around the two old mattresses in the room to not dirty them further with her muddy sneakers and pressed her hands against his tough back to lean over his side and ask curiously, "What are you doing?"

The pressure of having her body pressed against his own made his antennae stand straight on end in delight the second she touched him. His people were extremely sensitive when it came to personal space and the slightest nonconsensual touch from a stranger- even a friend- could cause a physical territorial reaction. Amaya knew never to touch or enter someone's area; unfortunately, he failed to do so when it concerned himself and it was backfiring. As an adult, his heat cycles varied since he lacked a mate to regulate a specific mating season and would keep hermaphroditic cycles of uprising estrogen and testosterone every few months to keep the balance. Luckily, Amaya wasn't there to witness those frustrating weeks or else his recent feelings for the girl would've had her tender petite body pressed against the floor under his. Oh, how he would love that but losing her overcame such a ludicrous idea. His dreams were often plagued with such passionate scenarios between the two but the probability of ever having such relations were zero. She deserved a human male who would cherish her kind character and help her grow into a prominent adult member of her society. He could never give her that. He couldn't give her anything! There were so many obstacles that barred him from ever holding her so dearly in public or private and it stung him every time he watched her leave to return to her society, knowing he could never go with her and be a part of her world.

He had no idea on what human beauty was due to the lack of outside communication but he found her beautiful nonetheless. Her thick wavy locks could keep his fingers entertained in the entangling tresses for hours at night when they slept side-by-side so he could ease her when the gangs barreled through in their vehicles. She never minded the action and only leaned forward to his touch so he could continue secretly in the darkness, fascinated by the strange follicles. Human skin that was as smooth as the sand on his planet and as warm as the blankets she brought him to ward off illnesses. Whenever she spent the night, he would whisper a story against her ear, purposely trailing his tendrils on her cheek to feel her skin while tugging the blankets closer to keep her within reach. He'd even come close to her neck once but stopped before he turned their friendship awkward, relishing the sweet scent of her lingering floral perfume as she fell asleep beside him. Round eyes that were much smaller than his own but glowed stunningly under Earth's moonlight as they watched the stars together through the window. At night, he gazed into them as the bedroom candle illuminated her face while her fingers depicted shadow animals against the walls with mere movements. Full pouty lips in caramel brown that whispered comforting words to him whenever he felt miserable and kept his confidence going through her stays. He loved to feel her breath against his throat as she spoke to him quietly at night and shared tales, wishing they would accidentally brush against his skin. A peculiar protruding nose so different than his own sensory organ of smell that always nudged his shoulder whenever he made her laugh. Small slender hands that helped him rummage through the filthy heaps to help him find suitable items and didn't worry about the cuts she earned; everything was for him. She wasn't one of those thin humans in fashion magazines with barely any meat on their bones or held one of those beautiful acclaimed flawless faces (she picked at her acne scars all the time as he laughed about it) with sleek sculpted hair but a natural everyday girl. A girl with blemished skin, untamable hair, and slightly crooked teeth that made her flawless and unique in his view. Luckily, his mother never found out about his interactions with her during the night and thanked Earth's darkness that hid their actions.

Christopher opened the pail to take out a light pink carnation blossom he had asked his mother to buy for him with his small earnings from doing random menial jobs for MNU until he was of legal age (despite already being an adult in Poleepkwa age). The flower had been watered inside a tin can as he kept it safe until her arrival. As always, he couldn't wait to see her surprise and the kind words that followed. Turning around (which wasn't easy in the small space next to his mattress), he showed it to her as his hands held out the flower and her blue-gray eyes stared at the blossom fondly as he stated bashfully, "For you, Amaya."

"I told you to stop, Christopher, you shouldn't waste the money you've earned" she whispered worriedly but held the flower under her nose to sniff it. The same fresh and sweet aroma the blossom emitted remained the same throughout the years and brought back old feelings of nostalgia. Their lives were intertwined for better or worse, mostly worse, but their bond remained airtight. She smiled wistfully to their memories of past, clutching the flower close to her chest, and peered up at him to say weakly, "It's beautiful but beauty fades and you need the money."

"You don't like it?" he asked softly and his antennae drooped forward slightly, brushing her dark hair gently. Had she stopped liking his yearly flowers to her? He looked away in disappointment for his heartfelt effort, stung at the possible rejection, but she shook her head to say otherwise.

Her free hand went over his covered chest and Amaya admitted wholeheartedly, "I love it. . .I do. . .but I'm happy just being here with you. Seeing you healthy and happy is the best gift I could receive from you. It's hard to survive here and you need every edge you can get. I would rather see your smile or hear your voice than any material object in the world. You're my gift, Christopher, and I don't need a flower to tell me of your devoted friendship, I see it in your eyes every time. I've been blessed to know a kind soul like yours in this world despite our physical differences and that's all I need."

Timidly, he pulled out a silver ring from the pail and she gave him a confused look as he showed her the worn ring. Christopher had found it in the heaps and he'd tried to clean it up as best he could so hopefully, she would like it as well. She never denied any of his gifts. For months, he'd searched through the discarded garbage to find a ring suitable in size for her human fingers and that one had come closest. The ring didn't glint brightly due to its used condition but the aquamarine stone gave a weak glimmer which made him smile. Almost as if it said to give it hope, to not let it wither against the roughness that was life. His fingers tried to give it one last polishing as his sensitive hearing picked up his name faintly from her lips.

He gave her the ring with a timid gaze emitting from his amber eyes and tapped his fingers together in the manner she did whenever nerves clenched the body to freeze. He felt like the shy youngling he'd been years ago and curled his tendrils nervously. Would she like it? Hate it? Keep it? Softly, he rambled bashfully, "I found it just for you. It's not much, other humans could do much better gift wise but I tried to make it new and with good care, it could last-"

"Oh, Christopher" she whispered tenderly with a breaking voice and slipped the ring on as he watched the process. His amber gaze met her cool hue and her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight comforting embrace before he could speak. Her cheek burrowed into his chest and he trilled happily as he wrapped his arms around her, not caring if anyone saw them. He was on top of the world and wouldn't forget that moment of sheer happiness, they were scarce in the district. He rarely hugged her anymore due to their aging, knowing it wasn't playful banter during squabbling anymore but a meaningful connection. Humans and poleepkwa weren't meant to be anything more than strangers, no more than little dots crossing each other in life before continuing on without sparing the other a glance. But she did. She took more than a look and enveloped herself into a world that would only become dangerous for both. A soft cheerful warble emitted from his throat as he treasured her physical contact, delighted by how her short form molded perfectly under his. She was everything he wanted, down to the tiniest microscopic cell, but he knew he couldn't have her. He would be killed at gunpoint (the most merciful death for it) and she'd be sent to an asylum; a tragic fate he wouldn't dare approach. At the same time, he safeguarded himself by not wondering or asking her own opinions on interspecies relationships. She would be better off not knowing about that possible path. He would be content with what they had and cherish her rare friendship instead.

"You didn't have to do this" Amaya murmured breathlessly against his shirt and looked up at his taller form, her chin resting on his chest as she gazed at him. Worn or not, she adored the ring he gave her and held him closer as her eyes became fixated with it. He'd never given her something like that before and it felt. . .absolutely wonderful. To be held with such regard and appreciation by another was a privilege, no one but Christopher would have that spot. His cool skin simmered down her own hot temperature and she pressed her forehead to his chest. Angling her fingers to see that rare glimmer in the gem, she smiled when she achieved it and whispered softly, "Everything I bring you doesn't need to be repaid. They come from my goodwill and they shouldn't be compensated. I do all of it for you, Christopher."

"And my gifts are for _you_, for everything you've given me and I don't mean material things" he stated truthfully and reached up to tuck a wayward strand of black hair behind her warm fleshy ear. He leaned down to touch his forehead to her temple above that ear as her lips broke into a fond smile, closing her eyes to the action. His fingertips trailed down her oval-shaped jaw line to trace over the silky skin (humorously noticing a few acne bumps on the way) and he whispered caringly against her skin, "You are my dearest friend and you mean the world to me apart from my mother. There are no words to describe my devotion to you, Amaya."

"You mean the same to me as well" she confessed with a soft exhale of shyness and traced her fingertips over his own on her cheek. Her ears loved to hear her name spoken in his language by his mouth alone, nobody else could cause such a warm fluttery reaction in her stomach. Squeezing his fingers, she smiled lovingly, "You always have."

His forehead pressed against hers as his hands gripped her waist to feel the curves of her form and she gave no complaint. Personally, he found humankind soft, plump, and squishy compared to his own but her curvy alien body enticed him as she aged. The warm body heat only drew him closer to invade the last inch of personal space between them and her fingers raked down the chest of his blue shirt as his continued to caress her sides, gently grazing the bottom of her ribs with his thumbs as his fingers stroked her backside. Her breath hitched lightly to his welcome touch and she met his ardent gaze to whisper, "Kraaivyanwe."

"Yes?" he replied huskily as his heart beat heavily against his spinal nerves. Was she going to admit something to him? Ask to be held closer? He'd seen human females with flushed complexions and doe-eyed expressions when he used to travel to the city but they were shared with their male counterparts only- never anybody else. Did she see him in a different light? Hope was always a forked road but damn it, he kept that flame alive.

Her back pressed against the metal wall as her covered feet touched his in the small walking space they shared and blue-gray stared at the blue cotton t-shirt covering his torso. She was short compared to him, barely reaching his chest, but knowing that she was this close to him overjoyed her senses. She wanted to do more but didn't know how to go about it or how he'd react, what his opinion would be, and it hurt to see that invisible barrier keeping them apart. Would he feel the same? Would his view be xenophobic towards her? Was her girlish crush in vain and better left unsaid?

"I. . .I mean, you-" she stammered quietly in her spot and felt goosebumps break onto her skin despite the hot temperature when his hand took one of hers off his chest. He managed to intertwine their fingers (two for each of his) and she smiled weakly at him for the sweet gesture that spoke clearly without any verbal words being needed. His amber eyes connected with hers and she'd never seen him look more handsome than he did at that moment.

The sound of the main door opening broke the two apart and a deep blush graced her cheeks at their close encounter. Her fingers wanted to reach out and grasp him back to her side but the action would only incriminate them publicly. Christopher headed to the main door to see who it was while Amaya stayed in the room in case it wasn't welcome company. The close contact with him had her heart beating in a million directions against her ribcage but she wouldn't have minded where he'd been heading with his words. She wanted to hear that he cared about her in a non-platonic manner, to hear that he wanted to hold her tightly with the same passion she held for him, but doubted he could feel the same. After all, he was surrounded by females of his kind every day, she couldn't compete with that. They could give the affection needed and procreate to have a family. She could only give unwavering affection and bring him cat food to keep him happy. Nothing more than that.

_Humans have treated him so badly, I could never hope to have such affection from him_, she thought longingly. _It's been almost three years that I feel this way and reciprocation doesn't seem close_. _Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part._

She stared at the silver ring he'd given her and smiled fondly at his kindness, _He's so sweet. How can MNU treat someone so generous with cruelty and my people aren't any better. If they could just see, how wonderful he is. . ._

Her eyes wandered to his crumpled bed at it lay next to the wall and wondered how people slept so soundly knowing this is how the poleepkwa were treated. Just because they appeared different physically and held traditions and a culture different from theirs. . .it never seemed fair to her. They didn't lock up Asia from Europe because of different customs or North America from South America. It was asinine and immature to block people, _any _people, away because of who they were. It just showed how ignorant and intolerant people truly were. She could understand if the poleepkwa had physically attacked humankind publicly but they never did anything to warrant such deplorable conditions.

_I wish he could leave this place_, she thought somberly and crossed her arms, lowering her chin to her chest. _He has so many gifts he could share and they will die with him if he stays here. This arid wasteland shouldn't be the home of my first love. . .my sweet intelligent Christopher._

Christopher popped in through the doorway with a troubled expression etched in his eyes and her stomach sank instantly with worry. Did something happen? Quickly, she walked over to his side after careful steps over the bedding and asked softly, "What is it?"

"It's my mother, something's happened- I have to go!" he rambled on as his antennae flicked fretfully into the air and his chest heaved as he breathed deeply. Jane had just run by to tell him there had been a gas explosion in the factory his mother worked at and workers were being transferred for urgent care. She'd offered to look after the home while he went to find out answers to what happened but the sudden shock was too much to absorb at the moment. He could barely get the rest of the words out of his mouth, "She's. . .she's in an MNU medical facility."

"I'm coming with you" she stated quickly, worried about his mother as well, but Christopher shook his head and blocked her way. Amaya stared up at him and wondered why-

"No, MNU will see you- I, I can't. . ." he hesitated to her company, knowing they would risk their secret friendship into the open if they were stopped and questioned. It was safer for her to stay here until he returned.

She shook her head to his disagreement, adamant on tagging along without a care for what MNU would tell her, and grasped his forearm to pull him forward. Christopher's mind was on slow motion as he tried to piece everything together and let the smaller girl tug him through the bedroom doorway. He needed to get there fast to see how his mother was and the only way to ensure that was for Amaya to vouch for him. Humans rarely listened to the poleepkwa even in the medical clinics MNU set up for them but place a human before them that would argue well and they would let it slide. Hell, they respected civilians more than his kind and MNU wasn't responsible for what happened to any that ventured inside with the poleepkwa. Amaya would take that risk if it meant Christopher finding his mother. Sharply, she stated unyieldingly as she pulled his limp but frozen body , "I don't care. She needs you and I'm getting you in there! C'mon already!"

With reluctance, Christopher snapped out of his stupor and listened to her. The two friends ran out of the shack, slamming the door with a bang, and headed towards the easiest gap in the border fence near the Nigerian compounds. Danger would be a high risk but it was the only way with quick access to the MNU healthcare facilities. Good thing he'd slapped on Amaya's boyish wig and overcoat to cover her feminine form to ward off lecherous eyes from wandering pimps.

Christopher's legs were built leaner, longer, and stronger than hers or any human alive and stopped abruptly when she lagged behind. He couldn't blame her for being physically slow to his pace but wouldn't leave her behind either. Quickly, he ordered sharply as she caught her breath, "Get on my back."

"W-What? I won't ride you like an animal!" she stated indignantly to his idea but he yanked her forwards by the arm, pulling her onto his back with ease as she yelped in surprise. She didn't want to degrade him in such a manner but he took off without complaint as her arms wrapped around his neck, nudging her nose against the thick scales behind his neck to comfort him somehow. Time was of the essence and he wouldn't waste it as he chose the emptier narrow backstreets of District 9 to head into the city of Johannesburg.

An hour of travel got them to their target location before a white one-story building which was pretty much a small hospital for poleepkwa compared to the state of the art four-story buildings that were reserved for humans. Christopher didn't even pay attention to two MNU guards stationed at the main entrance as Amaya stayed close to him, telling them to back off as they entered through the automatic sliding doors. Both stepped inside to find crowds of poleepkwa in the waiting room/suddenly transformed ER and the sight of so many people caused Amaya to grip Christopher's hand securely as he headed towards the large reception desk. A young woman attended the phones while the doctors bustled back and forth in a rush to accommodate the large number of people. Some were visibly injured with bleeding abrasions while others showed no symptoms and Amaya pulled her gaze away from the wounded, unable to cope with such raw scenery at her age, as Christopher spoke to the cocoa toned woman, "Excuse me-"

"Sir, someone will be with you shortly, we're a bit packed right now" she replied hastily, ignoring Christopher, and answered a phone to address, "MNU Non-Human Clinic, how may I-"

Christopher's conditioned politeness to humans in public wasn't helping with the current situation and Amaya broke in sharply, slamming her palm against the counter loudly to be heard over the noise, "We're looking for Laura Johnson. She was brought in a while ago. We don't want medical attention."

The receptionist was surprised to see another fellow human inside the place; after all, no humans actually dared to come inside by their own free will. With a weary sigh, she typed into her desktop computer for the information and told them simply, "Sixth bed on the left. Came in with internal injuries. . .just to warn you, it doesn't look good."

"What happened?!" Christopher demanded harshly as he tried to spot the bed from his viewpoint at the desk. He needed to get to his mother and find out what was going on, deciding to take on Amaya's blunt approach to gain information. His stomach was unsettled by the amount of injured, knowing it couldn't be good if his mother was already being treated in bed, and the sour taste of pheromones in the air wasn't bringing him comfort in any way. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously as he pinned the woman with a glare and saw her stiffen visibly as his fearsome appearance took the desired effect.

"Th-there was an explosion in one of the factories when one of the packaged items caused a malfunction and the whole chain of events went off, the factory itself is beyond repair and all workers have been transported to their corresponding health providers" the nurse informed hastily before nervously returning to her phone, eyeing the green poleepkwa in case security was needed.

"Let's go, we won't get anymore answers" Amaya urged him softly and he weaved through the crowd of injured, amber eyes darting back and forth anxiously for the sixth bed he'd been told to find. On the left wing of the clinic, he could see a long row of beds with green curtains drawn for individual privacy and bolted to the one that had a jagged number 6 inked in black marker. Christopher's hand flew to the fabric to grip it, his hand shuddering slightly at what he might find behind the curtain, but sucked down his nerves to help his only parent however he could.

Nothing prepared him to see his parent in such a wounded condition. Gauze covered her pearly arms as splotches of ominous dark red blood stained the beautiful white sheen of her skin. Her legs were elevated slightly on pillows to keep pumping blood into the heart, similarly to how humans were treated after life-threatening injuries. Her eyes were closed in unconsciousness as a modified breathing mask covered her mouth to provide extra oxygen into her lungs. Machines were attached to plastic wires on her arms and torso near soft-fleshed areas to give off random but meaningful beeps from the patient.

Christopher's heart practically jumped into his throat and was afraid to approach, believing any single movement or touch from him could shatter her delicate frame. He didn't know what to do as most children felt a deep everlasting connection to their creators and he felt the tether was being cut before him. His chest heaved to breathe in deeply as her limp body caused him internal pain from the sudden psychological trauma. He barely registered Amaya's hand on his back as she whispered, "I'll go find a doctor, okay?"

He didn't respond as the abrupt shock of hearing about the accident _and _the condition of his mother didn't finish transmitting into his mind but a gentle nudge from her pushed him onwards as she left. His fingers tapped together anxiously in front of his rising chest and he observed his mother silently with a fragile expression of his own. He could see tiny gashes around her cheeks, some scales lightly cracked as well from whatever she'd endured and he couldn't bear to glance down at the rest of the lesions. Moisture rose in his eyes as the emotional pain overloaded his mind over her condition. What had she gone through? Would she be all right? Would she wake? Were they even helping her?

After debating his mind on whether or not to hold her hand, his fingers gently encased hers to let her know she wasn't alone anymore. Christopher would be there and he wasn't going anywhere. His thumb ran lightly over the top of her hand and he briefly glanced at the breathing tubes, unable to bear the ominous machinery, to stammer weakly, "I-I'm here. . .Jane told- she told me and, um. . .I came. . .please, please wake up."

He wiped away a stray tear from his cheek and closed his eyes before they began to hurt. Unlike humans, poleepkwa tear duct secretions were available under strenuous circumstances only and left the eyes incredibly dry from the outpour which worked in reverse for humankind. He bet his meager rands at home that they didn't know the poleepkwa had the capability of it either. The last time he'd shed a tear were for his beloved siblings on the winter they died and he couldn't lose her. Not now. He wanted to be old when her time came, not in the years of his prime.

"Christopher, I'm back" Amaya's breathless voice returned beside him and he opened his eyes to see she had a death grip on a doctor's arm. Leave it to his friend to literally drag help for him. Instantly, she pushed aside her polite demeanor to order the man strictly, "Tell him now. _Everything_."

The balding pale man cleared his throat, pushing up his round golden eyeglasses, before glancing from patient to child to explain, "Your mother was caught in the center of the explosion and a lot of debris from the factory along with the machinery injured many of the workers in there. She has a lot of internal injuries from the impact itself and blunt trauma from broken crates, the smoke inhalation has done its own damage on the lung tissue itself. We've tried operating but our knowledge isn't as extensive to risk such dangerous procedures-"

"So you're going to leave her like this?!" he shouted furiously and grasped the man by the collar of his neck as emotions fueled his actions. No, his mother deserved every working human finger to heal her and he didn't care how. Leaning closer to the soft alien's face, Christopher barked in order, "Fix her. Now!"

"I can't, she's barely hanging on by a thread" the doctor squeaked out fearfully as the angry poleepkwa lifted him clear off his feet with a dangerous gleam in his golden eyes. He tightened his grip to sway the human's next words but they didn't please him, "We can make her co-comfortable but th-that's all we can do."

"Can't you send her to a better hospital?" Amaya demanded sternly, crossing her arms to let the man know she wasn't going to jump in and help until they tried everything.

"MNU only allows for _us _to treat them, nobody else" he told them quickly and held up his hands to plead, "I'm only doing my job. I have nothing against prawns-"

"Poleepkwa" Amaya cut in defensively, never keen on anyone regarding them as such. She hated hearing those slandering words in school during lectures or teenage gossip and never hesitated to correct people. . .though most didn't seem to care for her opinions. She was still seen as a 'stupid kid' in most adult or teenage viewpoints.

"Fine, fine, but look, all I can do is keep her condition painless with medicine but there's too much damage to fix and we have patients that still have a chance" he pointed out desperately to make the towering poleepkwa see reason and Christopher let him down grudgingly with a rattling hiss. Hurting a human civilian in public, especially MNU employed, would get him thrown in jail and his mother needed him more than he could afford a fine. He returned to Amaya's side with tense steps as the doctor rambled on, "We've tried all we can to patch up her injuries but your anatomy is very complex-"

"I get it. . .but please, will she wake before. . ." Christopher tried to separate his rage and anguish into words but found he couldn't say it. The high mortality rate was already tearing him apart and felt Amaya's hands encase his supportively as he absorbed the new development. His heart pounded heavily at the unavoidable prospect of her death and choked back the lump forming in his throat before it hurt his breathing.

"She may if we stop giving her painkillers but it's best to wait and allow her to wake when she's more stable" he answered the distraught man with the bare facts and curiously raised his brow to the girl's closeness with the alien. He had other medical knowledge to administer and told the two, "I'll leave you now, I have other patients to tend to."

Christopher shut the curtain to close everyone off once the doctor left and held his mother's hand again, hoping she'd give a twitch of movement to recognize he was there but it was in vain. His other hand held Amaya's, squeezing her soft fingers for support and she returned the action, resting the side of her face on his arm to comfort him.

"Amaya" he whispered hoarsely and she placed her other hand over the one she held to stroke it gently. There was no one but her to seek advice from and hated the loneliness that accompanied his sudden independence. He glanced at the white bed sheets to stammer weakly, "W-what am I supposed. . .what should I do? This is all MNU wants to give, they'd rather save their stupid merchandise than my people!"

She dabbed her blurry blue-gray eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to think clearly for a suitable answer but honestly sighed, "I, um, I don't know. Trauma centers won't accept your mom but maybe there's a better facility. I don't know how this insurance crap works, I don't. . .If I could drive, I'd steal an ambulance. . .but I can't."

Her cheek pressed against his arm as tears flowed freely, despising the moment of helplessness they were both stranded in together. Laura needed their help and they couldn't do a damn thing! She never hated MNU so deeply as she did at that exact moment and knew blinding rage was brewing inside of Christopher.

"I could try asking for a transfer. . ." she spoke up feebly and gazed somberly at him, he'd never appeared so defeated. He was always collected, gentle, and ready to help. . .but he didn't deserve this. Not Christopher. To see him in so much restrained pain, she couldn't help but get furious at the health care workers. So what if they couldn't do much? Would it really cost them a lot to transfer the injured or ask MNU about it? Narrowing her eyes, she gave Christopher's wrist a squeeze before running towards the front desk to give them a tongue lashing.

Christopher didn't say a word, trusting his friend's way of thinking, and simply held onto his mother's hand. He used to do it often when he was a youngling during his first weeks on Earth and the day his siblings died, aching for a connection to his blood relation for support only she could provide. She was his rock, the only person who protected him on this wretched planet and to lose her. . .

Time passed but he didn't count any of it, his body was completely numb to what went on around him and the only thing he focused on were the mechanical beeps of the medical machines. He stood on his feet for hours, unaware of anyone else's presence in the room or the pain in his joints telling him to sit down; none of it mattered.

"Chris. . .Christopher, we may need to go home" Amaya's voice finally broke through as night approached through the glass windows of the clinic. Her voice was hoarse and sore after yelling at medical staff to transfer the critically injured to a better suited hospital but to no avail. What else could a teenager do? She wasn't in any medical field, or an adult, or anyone with power. All she could do now was offer him her full support. The clinic was already half-empty after releasing the lightly injured while the critical remained until they became better or succumbed to death. She was glad the curtains were drawn to the heavily injured to push back any more traumatizing but the sounds of raw pain and despair would stay with her.

The doctors could only keep Laura under comatose conditions to numb the internal pain wrecking her from the inside and Amaya was tired of twiddling her thumbs to await good news that wouldn't come. Help never came to the poleepkwa. One hour turned into two, two into four, and when the clock struck ten o'clock, she gave up.

Her tired blue-gray eyes sought his amber hue but they were hypnotized to his mother's hand, awaiting any sudden movement that would ease his worry. She didn't want to a bearer of bad news and gingerly flicked her hand in front of his eyes to break him away from the spell. Instantly, his eyes narrowed and a sharp hiss shot in her direction before he realized it wasn't a stranger interrupting him. Her hands trembled slightly as she raised them to his face, smoothing out the softer skin above his cheeks gently to steady his discomfort. She saw the gill-like skin of his neck flatten as he released a small sigh and saw his eyes brighten lightly as she gazed at him. Softly, she brought up their next problem, "I-I don't think they'll let us stay." She cleared her throat before adding in faintly, "We may need to leave."

"Amaya, I can't leave my mother in this place" he stated firmly and shook his head in the human fashion, clenching his free fist tightly. How could she ask him that? He would _never _leave his mother willingly, even if he was being retrained, he would fight to remain there. They would have to drag him out by his arms and legs if the humans thought he was leaving.

"My people have laws on visiting hours and. . .I, um, we, I'll ask for you" she wavered shyly when she saw he wasn't changing his mind and scuttled away to ask the personnel there.

Christopher's entire lower body was sorely stiff from standing so long and leaning over his mother but he would suffer the pain. He didn't mean to ignore Amaya's worry but the human doctors could, what was the human term?. . .Oh, 'kiss his ass' before he let them order him around. He wanted the stupid machines to change their rhythm so he could greet his mother and. . .then what? Say farewell? Her diagnosis was grave with no possibility of survival. . .he wasn't ready to lose her. Not yet. Maybe in a hundred years when he had a family of his own and she had lived a rich full life but not now. No child ever wanted to lose their parent without being given a timeline to arrange goodbyes.

Warm fingers wrapped around his forearm and he turned to face Amaya, her body languish and hunched forward slightly as exhaustion set in. He took his arm away from her soft grip and instead, enveloped her form in a gentle embrace that she melted into instantly. His people weren't into touching as humanity did on a daily basis but he needed it and could see she was more than happy to share that with him. He didn't care if it was illegal, he needed somebody to support him. Gingerly, she informed him with a smile, "I made them agree to make you stay, I had about fifteen rand in my pocket-"

"Amaya" he objected to her willing self-sacrifices whenever they concerned him but she gave him a meek smile in return. How he loved the human girl with every breath he took.

"But I didn't have enough for myself so what I plan to do is either wait outside or return to District 9-" she told him hurriedly as her neurons were put to work, already planning hours ahead within seconds but he gave a small growl of disapproval. Her eyes met his as the defensive noise put her on alert and she whispered worriedly, "What?"

"You're not spending the night alone _anywhere_" he snapped protectively and held her even tighter to his chest at the thought of having her torn away from his side as well. His yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed, "I dare them to try and take you."

"Christopher-" she argued gently to this new untamed dominance and smoothed his chest with her palms to calm him down. There were times when she forgot he was a full grown adult with emotions and strength that could rip anything apart if he so wished. Part of her admitted that she rather liked this protective side of his but he needed to keep levelheaded in the situation. His yellow eyes flickered around the small room observantly and she furrowed her eyebrows to what he could be planning behind those large golden pools, "What is it?"

"I could hide you" he whispered mischievously and almost chuckled to the childish idea if the situation wasn't so dire. He pointed to an upright metal cabinet used to store medical equipment and released both his mother's hand and Amaya, her lips frowning lightly at the abrupt end of their embrace. He walked over to open it quietly, slowly unlocking the door and opening it widely to muffle any sudden creaks. Amaya smiled at his crafty stealth, never seeing that aspect of his in public, and Christopher noticed two removable shelves, quickly grabbing the medical blankets on them and placing the fabrics on the bottom shelf. She watched him remove the shelves carefully, antennae twitching forward while his eyes narrowed and dexterous hands slid each shelf off flawlessly without any noise. Christopher placed them vertically along one of the walls inside then turned to Amaya, moving his hand over the remodeled cabinet like he was Houdini himself. He motioned for her to get inside before anyone discovered their scheme and her short height fit inside perfectly. True, the cabinet was a bit of a squeeze but she'd do anything for him at this point. Amaya trailed a hand over his face gently before leaning over and kissing his cheek, surprising him to the unexpected action but she closed the doors before he could ask why.

When the medical staff came by to tell him he could stay (per Amaya's bartering), he thanked them politely and told them his friend had left until tomorrow morning. They believed it easily since poleepkwa were meant to have no decent cognition and managed a small smile at their own ignorance. Once the lights dimmed in their section of the building, he silently pulled out Amaya from her hiding place into a gentle embrace. She was the only one he trusted in this alien world and cherished her unwavering loyalty, smiling warmly as she pressed her cheek to his and her soft voice whispered kindly, "I'm here for you, Christopher."

There was so much he wished to tell her but time was inconsequential until they overcame this matter. Christopher waited the entire night by his mother's bedside while Amaya watched the steady beeps of the monitors until any of the staff came in to check Laura in which she hightailed it to her hiding place until the coast was clear. By the grayish-blue dawn of morning, both hadn't slept a single wink and Laura hadn't shown any improvement, only a slow descent in the direction Christopher dreaded. When people began arriving in the clinic for visitor hours, Amaya snuck out between crowds to buy Christopher a hot meal with her last rand to keep his strength up. He'd shared half with her, thanking her in his ever polite manner but the delicious food didn't register in his taste buds as worry overcame him with every passing hour. He could barely keep his hands steady as he drank the warm coffee she'd brought him and with her usual kindness, she helped stabilize his trembling with her own set of hands to allow him to finish his meal.

The hours grew agonizingly painful and every footstep he heard outside bothered him as it made him believe in false hope. That's all he had but knew it wasn't enough. It would never be enough in this discriminative world. He dreaded hearing from the doctors that she was only getting worse during hourly checks and would not survive another night. Christopher wanted to destroy everything in sight for that revelation but it wouldn't change anything.

His mother was dying.

He would have to come to terms with that by nightfall but how? How could he let go of the last piece of his family? How would he survive without her? All he could do was watch the monitors and their mocking beeps of decline as her health worsened. The only thing he was thankful for was that she wasn't in pain and medicine prevented infections from further deteriorating her condition. He'd ordered Amaya to sleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room before she collapsed from exhaustion. She'd complained the entire way but his resolve to have her well rested won over her sleepy loyalty.

By noon, Amaya switched positions with him and told him she'd alert him on any new developments. At first, he'd objected angrily but once he saw that his body was stiff to the point that he couldn't sit down at all. . .well, he decided to listen.

Four o'clock brought in larger numbers as any poleepkwa hurt on the job in nearby factories were brought there. It sickened Christopher to see his people be treated in mediocre environments while humanity got the better end of everything. All his people were seen as was collateral for MNU's screw-up's that would bag them more money instead of helping the stricken families. In his dark moments, Christopher came to see why there were groups growing that wanted to revolt against humankind, to show them the same kind of treatment they gave his people and prove who was really the true dominant species. Some took it to extremes by destroying property and harming humans themselves but he couldn't see himself doing that. He just wanted to go home.

Five o'clock came and that's when he heard the first male doctor from yesterday talking to Amaya. What the hell? Was he nonexistent to them because he was a poleepkwa? How infuriating! Amaya wasted no time dashing up to his irritated form and her hands clasped his forearms worriedly as she spoke breathlessly, "They want to wake her up, Christopher. They. . .they think she's ready to. . ."

Her voice broke to the impending moment and she trembled against him to whimper, "They want you to have your last moment. . .it's best to have her p-p-pass on in induced sleep or w-while she's on p-painkillers. . ."

He looked to the doctor behind her as Amaya conveyed every turbulent emotion he couldn't portray and demanded hoarsely, "Is. . .is she strong enough to talk? Will she be in pain? How long does she have?"

The questions flowed easy since his mind had been repeating them in tormenting loops for hours since they told him the news and he wanted to prepare somehow. He had to make their last moments meaningful beyond anything. The dark-haired man answered objectively, "Not as strong as you'd want but she'll know you're there. We will numb the pain but it's only temporary due to the extent of her injuries. . .you already know the timeline we've given you."

Christopher stared at his mother, troubled on what he should do. He wanted to speak with her but what if it traumatized her even worse? Taking away her last moments wouldn't be fair but he couldn't imagine seeing her in more pain if the medicine wasn't strong enough to subdue it. He couldn't move past his own turmoil and he was perfectly healthy! His antennae flattened against his head as his hands fixed the blanket around her neck keeping her warm and whispered forlornly, "Do it. I want my mother."

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked gently to prevent any second thoughts that could send him into further depression.

"I have to, otherwise, I may not have another chance. . ." he whispered hoarsely and her throat tightened when his antennae flattened against his head remorsefully. She hated to see him do that, knowing that specific body movement clearly depicted anguish. Amaya gave a nod to the doctor to hurry it up, watching as the man began to fiddle with the medical equipment to begin the process, and heard Christopher click nervously to stammer, "W-what am I supposed to say? What can I say?"

His amber eyes sought hers for an answer, desperate for any help to get him through this horrendous ordeal, and Amaya grabbed his hands into hers to give them a squeeze. She ignored anyone who eyed their unauthorized interaction through the gap in the green curtains and managed a weak smile, keeping her voice steady to give him strength as she spoke gently, "There isn't a correct answer I can give but she needs to know you'll be okay so she'll be assured when she. . ." her voice broke off with a slight tremble as she whispered, "Oh, I can't bring myself to say it. . .and tell, tell her how much she means to you, that she'll always be with you. You will do okay, Christopher. . ."

She gave his fingers an affectionate squeeze that helped to soothe the inner turmoil inside slightly and she whispered confidently, "Just trust in yourself."

The duo remained rooted in their spots to watch the entire process, flinching when monitors hitched their beeps randomly, shoulders stiffening whenever they believed they'd seen movement from Laura, hitched breathing when the doctor injected medicine into her bloodstream, until a faint mumble could be heard from the hospital bed and both froze in their spot at knowing she was finally awake. The doctor motioned for them to step up but Christopher's limbs were unresponsive and he felt guilty for not wanting to walk over because he knew everything that was good in his life (which wasn't much) was about to crash down. The last piece of his family would break. He would be completely alone on an alien planet and learn to fend for himself. It was selfish but he loved her too much to just let her go.

Amaya told the doctor to leave them before finally snapping him out of it by soothing his back with her hand as she whispered solemnly, "Steal every second you can, okay?"

His mandibles clicked anxiously, releasing a raggedy breath filled with fear that made his mind add on imaginary pounds as each footstep he took towards the bed increased double in weight. Could he go through with his? His whole body was tense as he approached the bed carefully but all of his expectant fear melted away when he looked into his mother's blue eyes. She was conscious and despite the numbed pain, he could see that radiating love any parent held for their child in those orbs of azure. Christopher was an adult but despite that, he never wanted to curl up against his mother so badly as he did at that very moment. He wanted to stay with the one who gave him life and never let her go. . .but he had to. Oh, how he wished things were different today. He could see the fading sparks through the slow blinks she gave him as she tried to hang on and he clasped her limp hand, careful not to apply pressure. She needed comfort and a peaceful passing, not one filled with suffering.

_This planet has already given us more than we can handle, I want it to end but I'm going to be the last one left here_, he thought somberly and purred softly. _I don't want to be alone._

"You shouldn't. . .be in the. . .the city" Laura whispered softly and he gently told her not to speak to conserve strength, smiling at her for the constant worry she held for him.

"I'll always be there for you. . .legal or not" he soothed with a light joke and tried very hard to avoid looking at her heavy injuries. Why couldn't humans help his kind? They never asked for much, just to be treated respectfully. Why was that so hard? If he knew medicine, he would've been patching her up. . .how he hated being helpless.

"I don't think I'll. . .I'll be leaving soon" she murmured faintly and closed her eyes for a moment as his mind cried to see that brilliant shade again.

"You can fight it, you've always told me that the oceanic tribes- that they're the toughest, you know, the. . .the best. . .the greatest. . ." he stammered desperately as his antennae touched hers to express his insistence that she keep fighting. His throat tightened when he felt her fingertips squeeze his with the lightest of touches and his strong façade almost broke entirely. He was always in control of his emotions in public, outgrowing the shyness and awkwardness of his youngling years, but fear and sorrow were two he never wanted for they crippled him without relent.

His mother managed a weak trill, the white gills of her throat rising delicately into the air, before she took the realistic route with her son and softly said, "No, young one. . .you must let me go this time-"

"No, you're my mother and I need you!" he broke in as the words cut at his heart like serrated knives and he shook his head. No, he wasn't ready to lose her. Desperately, he pointed out, "You're always there-"

"And I will remain with you, in spirit as all of our ancestors" she said weakly and he whimpered at the sad twinkles forming in her crystalline eyes. He wouldn't be seeing them tomorrow as he greeted her for breakfast or when they scolded him as he trudged mud inside their shack. They wouldn't laugh at his jokes or soften when he was upset. They would only fade away to serve as memory. His mother gave him a fond smile before whispering, "I am very proud of you and I know you will succeed in life-"

"How? The humans will never let us live freely-" he blurted bitterly and closed his eyes tightly to their discrimination. His mother was dying because of it and he was expected to survive in such an atrocious place? He wouldn't live to see a hundred!

Laura could see the inner turmoil her child was going through and it stung more than all of her own injuries ever could. Humans would never understand the powerful bond between parent and child, they used emotion to connect while poleepkwa used both that and distinct pheromones to make that relationship airtight. Her time was limited, she knew it the second she awoke without movement of most of her limbs and heard the monotonous sounds of medical machinery. If this was her last hour with her child, she would make sure he had everything to survive in the wasteland of District 9. She swallowed a breath of air, pausing at the way it scratched her vocal chords, and quietly stated, "There is a way. . ."

Christopher stiffened to her faint words, barely picking them up with his hearing, and leaned closer- his cheek resting on her shoulder like a youngling and her eyes gazed at him fondly before explaining, "Under our home. . .the control module of our ship. . .I was working on- on an escape plan. Child, you must find it, complete it. . .seek your freedom. It is the legacy I leave you."

The younger poleepkwa was stunned to being given such a monumental secret and hoped nobody was listening in but was assured by his mother's whispery voice. He gave a quick glance to Amaya whom only returned a sympathetic smile and could see she hadn't heard anything. His amber eyes remained widened with surprise and he gasped faintly, "How. . .what. . ."

"Everything is inside the module, continue the project" Laura stated, managing a firm stare directed at her last child in the world. The minutes would soon extinguish her life in the universe and she needed to tell him _everything _to ensure his existence and freedom. She'd been working on that project with her colleagues for ten years and would be damned before seeing it discarded. Her son was a true scientist in the making and if anyone could finish it, it was Christopher. Tenderly, she pleaded, "You are the last, you _must _survive and go home. Return to the safety of the stars. . .my brave Kraaivyanwe."

"Mother, please. . .I love you, I don't want to lose you. . .but I admire everything you've done for me" he managed to whisper as a painful ball lodged in his throat to give his voice a raspier quality. Amaya couldn't help but come forward and soothe his back when he emitted yearning cries from within his throat, feeling her own chest tighten at knowing such grief was befalling him. He didn't want his mother to accept her fate so easily but he couldn't deny her last wishes either. Exhaling raggedly, he promised grimly, "I will follow your request and make you even prouder of me. I hate that our family was reduced to this but you protected me throughout life, working for miserable creatures that barely allowed us enough money to survive. . .but you never complained. You kept me safe and fed through all the atrocities MNU threw at us. I only hope I can be as honorable as you when I have my own family, if possible-"

"I wish nothing but happiness for you, my child" she smiled affectionately and flicked her antennae with his, sending those tender pheromones mixed with hints of melancholy. She was a proud mother to see him sprout from a small hatchling to an intimidating adult. Her work was done here and if he continued the project, everything would be perfect and she would be at rest. Her blue eyes took in his crestfallen face and she spoke caringly, "You are grown now, I have lived a good life. . .more so on our own planet. . .but having you on this world made the years wonderful. To see you grow from a timid youngling to a respectable adult. . .there is no better accomplishment for me. You are the most precious gift in the universe to me."

Laura's eyes shifted to Amaya, who's concern was focused between both as she huddled behind Christopher's shoulder, and she requested from the girl, "Keep him safe. . .it is a lot to ask of you, Amaya-"

"There's nothing I won't do for you and Christopher. . .you're family to me" she whispered sadly and thinned her lips as she pushed back oncoming tears. This wasn't how she wanted to say goodbye to a loved one, the image she wanted was of Laura passing away in her own home without pain. Not this. Wringing her hands, Amaya sniffled upsettingly, "I wish my people could be better but I won't give up, I promise I'll make things better for your kind. I don't care how but I will. You've shown me nothing but kindness since the first day I met you and most people wouldn't, I- I. . .thank you for everything."

Laura appreciated her words as sleepiness began to settle in and she knew her time was drawing to an end. She would hold no resentment towards humankind on her deathbed, only love for the son she would leave, as her people were taught to be at peace and rejoin the energy of the universe to keep it in perfect balance. Their Creator would soon greet her and she would embrace it to rejoin the endless pool of souls that transverse space and time. Christopher's mournful whine kept her from letting her hazy vision darken and she smiled gently, "I remember how much you enjoyed your lullaby's during your hatchling years. How I loved watching you sleep. . .one day you'll do the same."

She managed to give his hand a firm squeeze, disregarding the burst of pain that shot down her spinal cord to make sure her son wouldn't be stricken by grief. The last thing she would want was to cause him depression about her passing and he needed to be happy in this life, to exist peacefully for as long as he could. Earth was neither a good or safe place but hoped he would finish her work and seek that safe escape.

_He will, he's always been brilliant_, she assured herself proudly and stared into his bright amber eyes. _I will always watch over you, my sweet, sweet little child._

Christopher chuckled somberly when he heard the old familiar lullaby of his childhood through her closed mouth and weakly tried to mimic it with his own tight voice. He could never ask for such a better mother, she was absolutely perfect to the end. His hand held hers tenderly as he rested his head next to hers against the pillow, careless to the stiffness his shoulders and back would receive. Amaya remained in her spot behind him, hands clasped over her chest as she watched the bittersweet moment between parent and child. This was the raw emotion her people should be seeing before judging a peaceful species, to see the similar human sentiments all families shared until death separated them. Quietly, she listened to the strange uplifting melody of soft trills and briefly wondered what it was about when the gentle sounds faded away. They simply stopped without warning and Amaya knew it wasn't on purpose. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her palms with a sting and she gave a weak whimper, tears blurring her vision as the monitors gave a flat line.

She couldn't bring herself to approach Christopher but he felt the instant her body became limp that something was wrong. The machines only confirmed it and he peered up at her serene face which merely appeared to be sleeping, fearing that eerily peaceful look and whispered hoarsely, "M-Mother. . .?"

"Mother?"

Laura did not respond and his skull was hit with a pounding headache from the great amount of stress as the last straw broke. He nudged her face gently with the tips of his green fingers as he hung onto hope that she would respond and released a choking sob when her eyes didn't open anymore to greet his. He could no longer hear the steady beeping of the machines, rather a dull flat line, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck to hold her closely.

She was gone.

He was alone now and at that moment, he wouldn't have minded being put out of his misery with a quick bullet to the head to fade away from the world as well. He didn't know a thing on resuscitating techniques but the doctors had already told him this was the only scenario, to have a peaceful passing at his side rather than alone in a coma. Still, it didn't make him feel better! He wanted her back at his side and to have her body next to his without any life was excruciating. He cradled her body under his, mourning in the way of his people with a somber melody one sung when their dear ones departed from the world of the living. He'd sung it before on the homeworld in his isolated home when the plague was rampant in the cities to pay respects, on mothership when people died from illness or starvation, when his siblings died within two months of each other, and now, his own mother- it was not becoming easier to accept so much death in his life.

Amaya remained silent as she cried in her own corner, giving him his privacy to mourn his mother, and knew both of them were growing up faster than they should be. So much sadness, danger, pain, all of it was maturing them prematurely and the scars they left wouldn't heal easily. She hated being helpless in such an upsetting situation but honored the silence by offering a small prayer of her own for Laura. The poleepkwa had been nothing but kind to her since she stumbled into their lives and enjoyed speaking with her about anything, she'd been more open and easier to approach than her own mother. Amaya would miss her terribly since she held her dearly as one of her own parents and couldn't imagine the pain Christopher was suffering at that moment.

_I will be there for you_, she vowed silently as she stared at his back with tears staining her bronze cheeks. _I won't let you down, Laura._

Christopher remained hunched over her limp form for almost an hour before Amaya softly tapped his shoulder and whispered faintly that they had to leave soon. His entire frame trembled when he was pulled away to allow the doctors to unhook the medical devices from her body as Amaya snapped for them to be careful while holding onto him from behind. He couldn't look at the process and waited outside until they left so he could wrap his mother up in the blankets she lied on. He could still feel a faint warmth in them when his fingers touched the fabric and choked back another sob. Every minute or so he had to stop his careful wrapping and get a hold of himself before he broke down in public. It tore at his heart like a hot knife to know he wouldn't see his mother's eyes open again, hear her voice, or simply see her walking next to him. In the end, he had to allow Amaya to do it for him and peeked quietly from his perch like a frightened youngling every time her hands finished wrapping one end to begin another.

He couldn't bear it.

The worst was when he had to carry her body back to District 9. The sun was low in the horizon by that time and the cold winds that settled in before the arrival of the cooling rain helped dry Amaya's tear stained cheeks as she walked behind him. Yes, Christopher was in pain but it wouldn't hinder his new mission to return home without a single scratch from the journey. The streets were already alight with the yellow glow of street lights but he blended well in the alleys and no human would mess with a furious poleepkwa, especially when Christopher was a dangerous blend of fury and grieving. Amaya was more visible with her clothing and her young form was a victim for cat whistles in the lonely streets but an ear shattering screech from Christopher scattered any troublemakers.

Both returned to District 9 with mud caked around their ankles and superficial grazes on flesh from barb wiring but nothing serious. Amaya opened the shack door and hoped nobody had tried to scavenge the empty house which was a likely occurrence once an inhabitant went missing for more than a day. A light turned on inside and the yellow glow caused Amaya to jump back cautiously behind Christopher who was in no mood to play around. However, he found himself greeting his mother's best friend and remembered her offer to watch over the place. His eyes were downcast the entire time and Jane saw the carefully covered bundle in his arms.

"Oh. . .oh no, Christopher" she breathed in disbelief and her brownish antennae flattened sadly against her orange mottled head. Her hand stretched out to touch the white cloth covering the body but she paused to ask gingerly, "When?. . .How?"

"Late in the afternoon, she didn't feel any pain" Christopher whispered but his voice was laced with nothing but that emotion and he entered the house quietly. His muddy feet dragged over the dirty floor of dirt and wood, pausing before the older female to hesitate weakly, "I. . .I don't. . .Jane, I'm lost. I don't know what to do."

"I know, child" she sympathized to the loss of their dear one but she would help him however she could. They belonged to the same clan on the homeworld and she'd always watched over the little green poleepkwa whenever Laura couldn't. Her green eyes widened when she spotted a small soft fleshed form huddled behind Christopher. A human. The teenager met her gaze timidly before shifting away to hide herself from view and she questioned suspiciously, "Why is there a human with you, Christopher?"

"I. . .it's a long story, Amaya is. . .she's everything to me besides my mother" he admitted tiredly and didn't want an argument to break out between the nursery Hatcher and himself. He knew the dangers and faced them every time but now, he had other concerns to worry for.

"I know" Jane stated simply, already entrusted with that secret years ago by Laura herself when she noticed Christopher wasn't as shy as he was. So the human hadn't gone away since then. It wasn't her concern about who her friend's son chose for company but if anything went amiss, she would be there to make the human scram. Every tribe member watched over the other and despite they were disbanded in District 9, she took great care of her friends and their families.

Her eyes softened to the distraught man and she offered gently, "I can watch over your mother at my home while you gather your thoughts and rest. This is a lot for you to absorb very quickly and time is needed, Christopher. Your mother was my closest friend since we left the homeworld and I am here with any help that you may require."

"I. . .I, um, she. . .please, I can't-" he stammered weakly and Jane opened her arms so he could hand over the body. He hesitated for a moment, holding his mother close one last time and gazing at the white cloth covering her face before reluctantly handing her over as gently as he could. He'd never felt so empty as he did then. So numb. So lost. Completely exhausted. His hand went over the white fabric delicately once Jane held her securely and he cleared his throat gruffly to state, "I'll drop by tomorrow, I-I. . .um, I'll ask Paul to help me dig a-" he couldn't bring himself to say the word and grunted uncomfortably, "Um, I have to b-bury her."

"We're all here to help you, young one" Jane soothed gently but Christopher just wanted to curl into a ball and mourn for his mother to return, to be told it was all a horrible nightmare. The older female could see his distress clearly as day and gave her heartfelt condolences, "She meant a lot to all of us and you know she loved you more than anything, Christopher. I remember how happy she was the day you hatched and she never let you out of her sight since then; take comfort in the happy times you both shared. We will bury her with the utmost respect that she deserves and you will not be alone in this. You need to sleep all of this off until tomorrow, the stress this has caused is enough to send you into shock."

"But-" Christopher began to object, knowing he had to make preparations and that thought tightened his lungs as his system went through the grieving process.

Jane gave a sharp click of disapproval as her medical nature kicked in to scold him, "No, I will take care of it while you rest. Laura would not want you exhausting yourself like this, now go on before I put you to bed myself. I may be old but these bones still have a lot of fight in them."

Christopher accepted the support and appreciated the constant concern she held over his family since the exodus. With a small nod of gratitude, he agreed softly, "Thank you."

Amaya sniffled from her spot behind Christopher and shivered as the air began to leak a weak mist of rain down her shirt. Well, at least the weather was on their side today. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke up faintly enough that both poleepkwa had to strain to hear her, "Where's Sherry?"

"She's sleeping at home, I've kept her there since yesterday" Jane informed them and they nodded quietly in relief at knowing the youngling was safe. She looked to Amaya and instructed her firmly, "Make sure he sleeps well."

The girl nodded hastily and Jane noticed the way their fingers intertwined before they left towards the dark bedroom. Those two were a mess waiting to happen, she just knew. Without another word, Jane went on her way with her longtime friend's body in her arms, wishing the roles were reversed due to her being the older and possibly oldest female in the district. Her form faded easily into the darkness as thunder loomed overhead but the bindings that intertwined all to Laura would sting for many months and even years to come.

* * *

Christopher entered his home with the door creaking at the hinges and his face broke into a very much needed smile when he spotted Oliver before the television. Apparently, his little one had found a show where children were dancing and was trying to mimic their movements to follow along. He closed the door as quietly as he could, Oliver being completely oblivious to the new spectator as the images captivated him and Christopher watched him kick his thin legs into the air. A sidestep to the left and a shuffle of his feet later had the youngling sprawled over the floor as he tripped. Without a hint of embarrassment, Oliver spotted his father from his perch on the floor and giggled the mistake away. He stood back up, dusting off his blue shorts with little white stars, and scampered over to his father to pull one of his hands into both of his to chatter happily, "Father, you're back! I watch the box and I find this! I dance, see?"

Oliver gave out a few choreographed kicks before making a few jazz hands that added flair to his learned dance. His bright blue eyes peered up at his father for acknowledgement on his new interest and Christopher stroked his head to compliment, "You're the best dancer I've seen so far. Keep trying, little one."

"You dance with me?" Oliver bartered sweetly and clasped his hands over his small chest in anticipation for a possible positive answer. Christopher loved his child more than anything but _dancing_?

His antennae flickered in quick spurts of speed as he tried to think of a good excuse. Christopher was all for father-son bonding but dancing was never a forte. He'd never even attempted it. . .well, he tried waltzing once with Amaya but that was ages ago. It wasn't pretty and she ended up with swollen feet from his constant over stepping. With a mastery of craftiness, the older poleepkwa sighed and clasped his little one's shoulder to fake a morose sigh, "I wish I could, Oliver, but adults sadly cannot do so. Unfortunately, we are clumsy and I may accidentally break the only furniture we have since I am taller than you. If I fall, I may flatten and destroy a good area of space. You, on the other hand, are much more suited for this so I will watch you instead."

Oliver's thin antennae flattened against his green head in disappointment and he mumbled softly, "Oh."

Christopher couldn't bear to watch his son be anything but happy. . .and instantly knew he was going to regret this. If his child wanted him to be a part of this, then he would do so. He walked over to the television to watch the strange human choreography they called 'dancing' which was very strange compared to what his own people designed it to be. What was with all the hip gyrating? Hadn't they learned to direct and control each limb already? Well, at least he could do the jumping they showed. He looked to Oliver, who's hopeful blue eyes peeked at him with that innocent charm of his, and Christopher relented with a sigh, "All right, ten minutes but after that, you will finish your homework."

"What about 'Name the Scrap'?" his son asked curiously to their game of literally naming the scraps Oliver found on the streets to see what they were and if usable. He was rather fond of it since he brought pockets full of items to get answers for them. Today had been a good day too and he had placed them all in a little corner next to the doorway for easy access.

Christopher saw his infectious smile while his tendrils curled shyly and he gave in once again to the appeasement of his child. He really had to stop spoiling Oliver so much but really, was doing as such over pampering a child that deserved so much more than what he was getting? No, no, it wasn't. Children in the district were precious treasures and his little Oliver was no less. He was his own and that spoke in measures for Christopher. Kneeling down, he embraced his expectant youngling to delight him with the words, "Whatever you want, little one."

* * *

**A/N**: A very long chapter for the readers since one, it's meant to be long for Christopher losing his parent and two, because I took a while to update. I had writer's block for the part on Laura's death since conveying such deep and raw emotion hasn't happened in any of my stories and District 9 is full of hardships. I couldn't bring myself to give Laura a painful death, it would've probably messed with Christopher's psyche so I opted for a peaceful passing (though full of painkillers). I needed the catharsis to begin in this chapter and my little classical pieces helped me along (they're posted on my profile if anyone's wondering) but the whole ordeal wraps up in the next chapter since this was originally intended to be one chapter alone. We also see the little romance heating up between Christopher and Amaya as regulations bar his admission of it and teenage awkwardness wards hers off. And we can't forget cute little Oliver and his aim to dance like humans.

Thanks for reading as always and review please. I appreciate the many story alerts and fav story this fanfic has gotten, it's #1 in my in-progress fanfictions so a big hug to everyone who gives their time for reading this. And to my reviewers:

_Nina Modaffari_: I'll always update this story, if I take long, it is because the chapter I put out is a big one either in the literal sense or emotional sense. In this case, both, so have no fear, loyal reader. I hope you liked this chapter too.

_Halfmoonglasses_: Amaya and Christopher have that sweet innocent flair you see in those old style romance films (for some reason I'm reminded of Jane Austen) as they tiptoe around their attraction. Thank you for the compliments on my writing, I aim to please!

_Kiri_: Glad you loved the previous chapter. And Christopher's real name (well, the one _I've_ given him) is pronounced Kra- eve- vee- on- way. Hope that helps. If you need any other pronunciations, I'll be happy to answer them. :)

_DR Fronkensteen_: Thanks for the compliments and I'll keep supplying the chapters.

_Midnight Hikari_: I always try to have a character as believable as possible, creating a full background and quirks that make them seem like anybody you see on the street. For Christopher, I'm keeping him in character for as long as I can but of course, I'll have to use character development for him once he reaches his homeworld to keep him on that courageous hero path. I'm glad you love the story and thank you for the review.

_FraGmenTd_: I have to agree on that sequel thing, some film companies tend to ruin the whole franchise when they produce a sequel (weak plot, mediocre acting, too much time explaining stuff that doesn't correlate to the main plot) and I'd hate to see that happen to District 9. Anything is plausible in fanfiction when it concerns the poleepkwa's real origins since unfortunately, we have nothing to go on so we have to pick our brains for an answer. That in itself is an adventure, I suppose. There really are some good stories on this site and I love seeing each take on their views on how the aliens live. Thanks for the review!

_Scythe195_: Thanks for your interest and I'll keep you on your feet with the chapters. :D

_AnimeOtakuBara_: I'm glad you love the story and sorry for the wait, I hate it when my brain freezes on a certain part but you won't be disappointed since you'll have a lot of context to read.


	9. You Are Not Alone

CHAPTER 8

**You Are Not Alone**

* * *

_'Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before.' - James Buckham_

* * *

"And this one, I find inside a tin can" Oliver told his father cheerfully and held up a strange aluminum ring with dark dirt caked into it. He handed it over with enthusiasm written all over his round face as he sat in Christopher's lap while his findings lay scattered on the dirty wooden floor. His father didn't mind sitting down like that either and he deserved it after dancing horribly; poor Oliver had to tell him to stop it. The youngling couldn't help but hold in his giggles when his father almost tripped over him while dancing to a tune called the 'hokey pokey'. He just wasn't good at sidestepping during fast intervals but Oliver was happy just to have him join in.

His legs kicked at the air absentmindedly and he jabbed the item into his father's face to ask curiously, "What is it?"

Christopher took it from his hand and examined it closely as Oliver awaited anxiously. The older poleepkwa had seen it plenty of times in the adult and juvenile population since it belonged on another item that helped to take away the daily troubles associated with life in the compound. Alcohol was indeed a beverage that kept growing in numbers, brought in by the Nigerians for high prices as well, but the consumption needed to create inebriation was very little since poleepkwa digestive systems had a slower metabolism so the liquid would stay in one's system longer. Christopher didn't mind having one every few months when money could be spared but opted to buy a sugary treat for Oliver from the vendors instead. His youngster had quite the sweet tooth and ironically, the vendors never imposed high taxes on it so Oliver would enjoy his candy or chocolate bar.

"It's a cap for an aluminum can, those shiny crushed ones we see on the streets" he explained calmly to his child and his little head bobbed happily to the new information as he stored it away mentally. With fatherly concern, he lectured his youngling firmly, "They contain a bad liquid that you must _never _drink because it ruins brain cells and true scientists never waste a single one, right?"

"Mm-hmm" Oliver piped up with a delighted chirp (he so wanted to be a scientist one day) and flicked his antennae against his father's chin affectionately. His blue eyes twinkled against the yellow glow of the lamp on the table and he whispered with hopeful vigor, "_I_ can be scientist?"

"Once we escape this world, you can be anything you want" Christopher assured confidently with a smile and the youngling puffed up his small chest proudly at the idea. Oliver Johnson: Scientist. He liked the ring of it. His little green hand picked up the last object of today's discoveries to get more input and his father trilled innocently, "What's this?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one" Oliver trilled with laughter to his light jesting and rocked lightly with enthusiasm. He handed his father a small thin silver rod of sorts with a pointy edge that held plastic sky blue and lilac gemstones at the end although some were missing. His blue eyes matched each of the movements his father's hand made as he observed it carefully, tapping his little fingers against his knees to allow his own concentration. A minute or so later, his boyish patience ran out and he poked his father's rigid green chest to ask politely, hiding his sneaky curiosity, "Well?"

After a few moments, Christopher answered with his best guess, "I believe it is a hair ornament. Human females wear varying assortments to decorate their appearance. . ."

_I bet Amaya would like this_, he thought warmly as he turned the decorative chopstick between his fingers but suddenly remembered she may not return to him again. She was leaving him permanently and for a moment, he let down his guard on his emotions which stung his heart deeply at knowing he would never see her again. Promises of lifelong camaraderie were about to be broken and the young childish face of Amaya flashed through his mind briefly. He'd known her for so long and those beautiful strings they'd woven together were about to be severed by a hot knife. _I have to forget everything or else all those wounds will reopen again._

"Father?"

He blinked rapidly as he noticed his son's worried face and squeezed his shoulder to disregard that pause by saying, "That will be it for today's game. Time for bed, little one."

Oliver pouted instantly and his tendrils lied limp, giving him a sad warble, but Christopher gave him a firm expression that was nonnegotiable. He guessed changing his father's decisions twice in one day wouldn't happen and hopped off his lap to retrieve his trinkets. Oh well, at least his father spent almost two hours playing with him and that was after arriving home tiredly. Oliver was always grateful for that special bonding time and happily hugged his little items to his chest. His feet registered no sound as he walked over to the door, pushing it open with his back. . .well, he tried but it didn't budge an inch under his weight. Christopher saw that his small size wouldn't make a difference as he held his bundle of items in his arms and walked over to pop open the door easily with a simple push of his hand.

His son smiled thankfully with a chirp and threw out the ones he didn't want to keep since cluttering their home wasn't an option. Besides, soon he would leave this arid place and would have even better trinkets from his true world. The thought alone made him incredibly joyous and couldn't wait for that adventure to begin in his young life. He hummed softly to himself as Christopher used a broom with half the bristles gone to clean up any dirt brought in and pile it against a corner in the house. Dirt was everywhere but he wouldn't have it in the center of his floor. Oliver chucked out the beer ring, he didn't have need for that. . .oh, he'd keep the usable pencil for school and the cigar case to keep other trinkets in. Christopher watched him quietly with amusement to his son's endless curiosity towards human items and smiled to himself when he kept the hair stick. Oliver noticed his towering frame in the doorway, feeling extremely tiny, and asked aloud, "When will I be strong like you, father?"

"Not for many years" Christopher chuckled fondly to that hopeful twinkle in his eyes and waited for his little rascal to finish his sorting process. Oliver groaned in disappointment to the fact and stomped his little green foot causing a dust cloud to blow into the air, wishing he could be as big as his father so he could help in his project too. Adults always got to have the most fun, why couldn't he?

"Will you still be with me?" his son asked meekly once he finished and scurried back inside with a fast pitter-patter of feet to dump his kept trinkets into a bent metal pail his father set aside next to the wooden cupboard of utensils. That was his special trinket box and nobody was allowed to touch it without his say-so. His toy box was another but he kept that one in his bedroom for safekeeping. Christopher slammed the half-decent white door into place so it wouldn't come free from its rusty hinges (he hated using animal fat as lubricant as it tended to attract flies and let the door be) and pushed a tiny button on the copper knob to click the mediocre lock into place.

Turning to Oliver, he smiled as his son motioned to be picked up with a perky hop and he obeyed gladly. As a father, he never tired of holding his only child (knowing how much his son liked it) and it strengthened their bond through the close contact. The youngling wrapped his green arms with little cloth bandaged wrists around his neck cozily and buried his face against his father's throat to purr contently as Christopher answered his question, "Of course I will. What would make you believe otherwise?"

Oliver's antennae pressed back against his head since the whole question reminded him of his father's visit to the graveyard. He didn't like spending several hours alone before his father came back from work, the loneliness was so fearfully unsettling for a social persona like his, and Oliver couldn't imagine being all alone one day. He needed his father more than anybody else and cherished him more than his ticket home. Softly, he pointed out with a warble, "Your mother died when you got big and I'm little now. Does that mean you'll be gone when _I'm_ big?"

His embrace tightened considerably at the hurtful prospect and Oliver added in with a faint whimper that pleaded, "I don't want you to go, ever. I stay little forever!"

For Christopher, his son's very familiar words opened the old wounds he'd suffered during his mother's passing. Had he sounded the same all those years ago? Desperate? Frightened? Helpless? He held his child closely to assure him he was there now, stroking his round head gently to assure he wouldn't be leaving him willingly. Not if he had anything to say about it. His hand soothed Oliver's ridged back to ease the tension freezing his slim form, receiving a weak whimper in return, and Christopher spoke honestly in a hushed tone, "Life is unexpected and nobody knows when they will leave this universe but I can assure you that I will be _extra_ careful so that I'm always around. My main concern is to protect you, the same as my mother did to me, but you have _many _years until you're an adult. Either way, I plan on sticking around so there's no need to worry. I will always be here."

"Promise?" he warbled skeptically, clutching the remains of his father's red vest in his fingers to gaze at him intensely for the sealed vow and Christopher squeezed him tightly.

"Of course" he answered softly with a fond chuckle and kept soothing his back with one hand to calm him. It never failed as a natural muscle relaxant since his son's days as a hatchling and soon had the youngling purring happily against his chest.

Christopher could understand his worry due to his past while certain younglings in the district lost their parents unexpectedly before they were old enough to fend for themselves. His heart always broke when he saw their little curled corpses lying on the ground, dead from starvation or injury, and wished there was a way to save such precious lives. He couldn't help but wonder 'what if that was Oliver?' and took it upon himself to give the younglings a decent burial. There were so many lives lost in their accursed district and he wanted to end it all, to bring safety- _real _safety to his people instead of letting the humans dictate every aspect of their life.

"Can I visit grandma next time?" Oliver purred with an innocent blink of his baby blues and tugged at his father's tattered vest for a hopeful yes. He liked going there to visit his ancestor and always pointed to random markers so his father could read out the names to him. Certain markers didn't have anything so Oliver opted to make up a name himself and a story about what they liked and disliked. Christopher usually hid a laugh for his spontaneous creativity and was sure his son could grow up to be a good storyteller. Oh, the dreams he had for that little blessing of his.

"All right but only because you're my little youngling" Christopher chuckled tenderly and tickled a certain soft spot on his son's throat right underneath his chin. His little hands batted him away as he laughed through the tickling, forgetting his previous worries and throwing them into the wind. Christopher smiled as the habit of tickling came from Oliver's first months of life when Amaya showed him hatchlings liked the sensation as much as human children did.

_Oliver's sky blue eyes with their little hints of bordering yellow watched the brown fingers trail up his tummy until they ended at his soft throat and Amaya cooed to the tiny two-month hatchling, "And Jack finally ended his perilous journey as the world was saved and settled into retirement in a cozy little home."_

"_And when the wind blows on the trees, it tickles every little thing-" she chuckled with a smile and tickled the soft gill-like area of his throat causing Oliver to chirp happily in her arms, waving his hands into the air in reflex. Her smile widened as she finished fondly, "Telling everyone life will be good. Hmm?"_

_Amaya tickled the soft areas on his upper body and the hatchling babbled loudly with chirps following every nonsensical click as she nodded to pretend she understood every sound. Christopher entered the bedroom where she held the lively child while she sat on an upturned wooden crate and gazed at the stars with Oliver in her arms. The flicker of the single candle by the bed cast an orange glow over both and he smiled at hearing his hatchling purring happily as she kept him warm in a blue baby pajama against her chest. There was no safer place for the child than his or her arms. Amaya's teeth glinted in the shadowed room as she smiled widely to the older male and whispered softly, "He likes being tickled. It drains his energy much faster so he's ready for bed quicker and he won't be fussy at all. Won't you, Oliver?"_

_She babbled nonsense to the hatchling who trilled cheerfully in return, his legs curling up so he could cuddle against her for comfort and she softly began to rock him to sleep. Christopher watched her mouth the words 'told you so' and he chuckled quietly to walk over to see Oliver purring softly to himself while his eyelids fought to keep his bright eyes awake but it was a failing battle. His own fully-developed vocal chords let out a deep purr to lull him into slumber and gave Amaya a smug look for his own improvisation. She returned it with a fond smile before shifting Oliver to a more comfortable position on his side, humming soothingly as his little tendrils twitched one last time before falling asleep next to her. Faintly, Christopher whispered, "Sleep well, little one."_

"And I treasure you, Oliver" Christopher stated with the constant fatherly doting his child loved to hear. However, the tickling made Oliver groan as his lungs began to ache after all of his merry laughter and his father finished by flicking his antennae to his affectionately.

"I'm your _only _youngling, it's not fair" Oliver giggled tiredly and was comforted by his father's never failing promises. At times like that, he didn't mind being a child if it meant his father would continue to be there like this. He loved everything about him and wanted to walk in his footsteps to make him proud of his little accomplishments, whether finding good technology in the heaps or mastering conjugating verbs. Oliver couldn't see a life without his beloved father in the picture and wondered how he had suffered alone through his because he certainly couldn't imagine doing it.

* * *

_10 years ago. . .  
_

He buried her the next day.

Her older colleagues dug the grave in the private cemetery created for their people since their arrival almost two decades ago. MNU saw it as a desert clearing hidden behind larger brush but the poleepkwa knew what it really was and kept that secret to themselves. The last thing they wanted was for the corporation's scientists to dig up the fresh bodies and study them. So many frightening rumors circled about MNU's evil intentions and they only kept growing in numbers.

His mother's best friend, Jane, had stayed to watch over the distraught Christopher in the morning and was surprised to discover his little human friend. . .wrapped most tenderly in his arms. Humans and poleepkwa weren't even supposed to share any kind of area with humans (benches, seats, sidewalks, restaurants) and yet, here was a most unorthodox sight before her. However, she just let the two be after knowing her friend's son was indeed all right. Laura had confided in her about his peculiar entanglement years ago along with the arising suspicion her little Christopher was growing incredibly fond of the human but Jane said nothing of it, keeping her word of secrecy.

Now, she would allow the human to be part of his support system because he would need it. He was most responsive to her than anyone else as the hours passed, even when compared to his own childhood friends. Christopher showed the same symptoms as humanity when associated with grief: lack of appetite, physical distress, fatigue, emotional withdrawn, and very vulnerable to sounds. Jane hated seeing it on the faces of newly orphaned hatchlings, younglings, and adults who lost either children or loved ones. She always thought she'd be the one to die before Laura, she'd helped her birth Christopher and his siblings on the home world but fate was distastefully ironic as of late. In time, she would guide the last light of Laura's lineage and advise him through life as he grew and began his own family line.

Christopher stood before his mother's grave shortly before four in the evening as the small group of fifteen paid their respects. There would be more mourners as the hours passed but groups were to be kept small due to MNU's regulations against social conduct without a permit for large groups. He'd told Amaya to stay behind despite he knew she wanted to come but ordered it in order to protect her. If she was spotted in any way, he would lose her and that would be the last straw to break him. He stared somberly at the silver gravestone he'd hastily created with Adam's help due to his skilled hands with metal. Paul had sculpted small mounds of mud around her headstone and adorned them with light pink flowers he'd found scattered throughout the district while James sprayed a clear liquid of poleepkwa origin to keep the gravestone in pristine condition without wear from his private chemistry lab. Well, Christopher lugged the interesting items since his fascination with science never ceased while James tended to pick up weaponry (he wasn't even going to ask where those came from).

"We're here if you need anything" Paul assured his younger friend in his time of need, clasping his slumped shoulder gently in support. "The four of us may not be family by blood but you're not alone in this, my friend. We've always looked out for one another since we became acquainted in this harsh world and once you're up to it, I'll teach you the basics on independent survival."

"Thank you, all of you, but I just want to be alone right now" Christopher replied quietly as his eyes remained locked on the metal. His entire body ached from the immense tension he'd held two nights ago and the entire day had thrown him into complete exhaustion before noontime. His mind was eased by the sentiments of his friends but it didn't register as a healing tonic to his pain, nobody could take such a heart squeezing pain from him. Nonetheless, he thanked them with a tired face, "I appreciate you coming with me."

"Of course, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have a good head on my shoulders" Paul said gently and the other two nodded agreeably. Similar to Christopher's loss, the black poleepkwa lost his only parent when he was barely a juvenile and had to learn to fend for himself in the violent environment against stronger members. Laura and Jane took it upon themselves as many adults did within tribes to lead him in the right direction rather than let him become reckless and entangle himself with the bad crowds. Christopher had recently met Amaya back then for his fourth time and had given him a sweater she'd brought so his friend couldn't catch an illness as he slept alone in his shack. Paul would remain thankful for his handful of decent friends that helped him thrive along with being Christopher's lifelong friend.

"She literally smacked sense into me" Adam mumbled humorously but smiled nonetheless to ease the tense air surrounded by quiet grieving. The usual mischief was gone from his face with the unexpected tragedy and he'd come to support his friend while his own parents would come by later to pay their respects.

"We'll leave you alone but we'll drop by later to check on you" James said firmly, keeping his stubborn streak in the group and gave his friend a small silver canister. Christopher held it to his chest gingerly without a word and the yellow poleepkwa informed, "The more coats you use over time, the perfect it'll remain. We will all miss her, Christopher, and you have our deepest condolences."

With that said, the trio was the last to leave Christopher alone as he kneeled down next to his mother's grave. His hands dug into the ground, clutching the loose warm dirt in his fingers painfully as he wished she wasn't down there in the cold. All alone. Away from him. It wasn't fair. She should be by his side, happy and healthy, smiling as she cooked dinner tonight and asked about his day, rapping his head gently when he was grumpy. . .not underground. She shouldn't be in a place where he wouldn't be able to see, hear, or touch her again for the rest of his life. His mother was the last of his family, the very last piece, and he tried so hard every single day to lessen her burdens by cleaning up, cooking every other day, learning to sew to keep their clothes maintained, but it wasn't enough. Had he failed in his promise to her? Yes.

Complete failure. That is what he felt like.

He wasn't strong enough to gain employment in the workplace or to take care of their household. He'd failed in snatching a job for the past year or helping her unwind at home. He cooked breakfast, cleaned inside and outside, rummaged through the heaps for useful trash like a common mongrel, patched up the tears and holes in the house, washed their clothing with what little water they could spare. . .why wasn't it ever enough?

"I tried, you needed me and I failed" he hissed angrily with self-disgust and slammed his fist on the ground, uncaring to the flecks of risen dust that stung his eyes. He didn't want to feel anymore and raked his fingers down the dirt in jagged lines, growling furiously, "I should've threatened that stupid human's life or MNU, I should've done _something_! I'm meant to be strong as your offspring and protect you while you grew older but I couldn't! I outlived all of my siblings and I didn't make things any better for us. They're dead and I'm here with nothing, absolutely _nothing_! What kind of a person am I?! What value am I to you and our society?!"

"We weren't meant to be on this planet and you shielded us, I was stupid to think you'd last here forever" he whispered sadly as he felt wretched inside, the pain practically eating through his systems and rendering them numb. His voice hitched as he broke down weakly to plead, "I need you here to guide me. I don't want to be alone, you kept my morale going in this awful place despite my constant complaints. . .I-I can't survive with all this pressure. . .I'm going to miss you every day, mother, I already feel so lost without you. Y-You're all I had left."

"Why couldn't you stay with me?" he whimpered and collapsed onto the dirt to dig his fingertips into it, wishing her fingers would grip his and have her voice tell him everything would be fine. That everything was a horrible nightmare and he could wake up now. Just wake up. Meager seconds turned into grueling minutes and the hot dry dirt wasn't becoming one of his dirty blankets. . .he never hated the dirt on this planet so much as he did now. This was a living nightmare. He wanted to envelop himself in a hole next to his parent and be rid of all of the problems plaguing him. It would be so much easier to end the pain while fresh. His tendrils could taste the gritty soil as he exhaled deeply against the arid ground to sob mournfully, "Mother. . ."

'_It's time to go into the city, little one' his mother trilled proudly to her youngling as he fidgeted with the maroon toned fabric of his new school clothes. He didn't like the fabric dangling over his feet and hoped he wouldn't trip on the streets or before his new classmates. Already, he was a nervous wreck on spending the entire morning without his mother (he never had before!) and hoped the other younglings would like him._

'_I want to stay with you' Kraaivyanwe warbled sadly and hung onto her bare leg as her slit lilac skirt hung over her wide hips. Strips of decorated silver and violet fabric with round jewels adorned the lower legs as an accessory and he poked one of the clear stones bashfully for her attention. His amber eyes peeked up shyly and he whimpered dolefully, 'I like it here, I don't want to leave.'_

'_No, you're going to school to learn and you have great potential' she soothed kindly and lifted his healthy and well-nutritioned form into her arms to squeeze him. Hmm, she had to start hiding the rhaiik porridge before her little one started growing heftier. Her blue eyes twinkled as he grasped her neck securely and she tried to stop any enabling habits by encouraging him gently, 'You will meet other children and your friends from our tribe will be there, Garcanuk always looks for you. Don't you want to learn how to reach the stars one day?'_

'_Father can take us, he's smart' her youngling dodged with a frown as he rejected the idea. He wasn't ready to leave his home for the huge city and shook his head to give her a meek smile, 'I'll stay with you while Garcanuk comes to tell me about it. He always comes by anyway.'_

'_One day, you'll have to live without me as you become a grown adult' she teased lightly and his small fingers clamped onto the lilac fabric draped over her shoulders at the impending notion. No. He wanted to stay little forever and lie curled up against his parents as they spoke and fed him with a smile. Her antennae touched his fondly, smiling at the soothing smell of motherly pheromones reserved for parent-child bonding, and she spoke softly, 'I will always be there even if you can't see me. Parents look out for their children from the day they're born until they rejoin the universe as one and there, we will meet again. There is no need to fear the unknown, my little one, I'll be there walking alongside you. Understand?'_

_Kraaivyanwe thought otherwise. . ._

'_I can stay home?' he tried to bargain again with hope beaming in his golden pools but she shook her head amusingly and laughed at his persistence. He curled up against her chest like a newborn hatchling and whimpered sullenly to plead, 'Mother.'_

'_You will be happy, learning is a part of life and you'll be doing it continuously as you grow older' she trilled to entice his curious developing mind and touched her cheek to his, purring to simmer his soft warbles. As his mother, she wanted to ease his anxiety but this was something her child had to overcome. Her pearly white hand patted his back and she promised him, 'I will be there waiting after you're done and your father told me he's taking us to eat to celebrate your first day of school.'_

'_Really? For me?' Kraaivyanwe asked as he brightened up, tugging at the long sleeves of his uniform nervously. He hated the loose fabric while his torso held the tight fitting measurements. His mother nodded tenderly and he purred softly to the idea of sharing a good meal in the city (he loved city food), 'Maybe. . .maybe it won't be bad?'_

'_See? You must try all possible choices until you find the right one' she chuckled to his change of mind and he smiled shyly as the smallest hints of bravery uplifted his spirit. His mother smiled as she felt his body relax in her arms and lectured kindly, 'Never be afraid, Kraaivyanwe, always seek the better things in life. Those that make you as happy and bright as the stars themselves.'_

'_Everyone gets afraid' her son purred innocently and pointed to the windows at the entrance of their home, the only ones that the burrow held to show outsiders there was a residence there. His golden eyes widened humorously and he pointed to it as he blurted, 'The predators out there are scary!'_

'_And one day, you'll be able to take one down as you grow stronger' she assured with a confident smile that boosted his self-esteem considerably. Him? Take down a grown predator? Kraaivyanwe smiled at such a possibility and hoped he'd grow up real fast. His mother saw the jubilant face and she stated firmly, 'Fear will allow others to manipulate and weaken you. As a member of the Oceanics, we fear nothing and use everything in our sights to accomplish success. You carry a part of me and you will be the same, Kraaivyanwe, I know you will. You'll be as tall as your father and as strong-spirited as me.'_

'_Soon?' he asked hopefully and she held him close as she grabbed his digital slate for school along with his daytime snack. His little hands reached for them so he wouldn't forget and he smiled at her to prod for reassurance, 'You'll wait for me?'_

'_Always, little one' she purred fondly as both walked out of their burrow and into the sunlit plains outside._

Christopher didn't know how long he stayed in the cemetery or how he managed to return home. The whole day had been surreal as time seemed to flow so agonizingly slow and he was too tired to think of any answers. He wanted to sleep everything off for years if that's how long it took and forget that his mother was no longer among the living. Amaya gazed at him worriedly when he entered his home but already had a warm meal ready for him to eat on the table. He'd barely eaten more than two bites in the morning and didn't utter a word before falling asleep again until the funeral.

"I have dinner so you can sleep early" she spoke gently, concerned that any loud word would break his fragile state of mind, but he simply sat down in the offered chair to gaze ahead at the wall before him blankly. She hated to see him so lost to the present as his mind shielded itself to the trauma of Laura's death. Amaya didn't know one thing about grief since she'd never been exposed to such and helplessness was all she could feel. There was nothing she could do for him but she'd keep him as comfortable as possible.

She glanced at him with blurry eyes to his grief as she took a seat next to him and gently guided his hand to the food on his plate. It lied limp against the sizzling food and she touched his cheek to break that glazed look in his eyes, shushing him soothingly as his eyes widened to the raw present. Amaya took the initiative and fed him a piece of shredded chicken but he only swallowed it, looking away afterwards to brush off the meal. Her hand squeezed his and she pleaded softly, "Please, you have to eat something. . .just a few bites. Please, Christopher?"

He closed his eyes to her request and she tore a piece off a bread roll to pick another morsel of chicken, pressing it against the side of his mouth. She tried to find a little gap to give him the needed nutrition and her face broke into a relieved smile when his tendrils allowed the food inside. Holding her breath, she carefully fed him a few more bites to make sure he'd have sufficient energy and not starve through his grief until he finally shoved the plate away himself. It was half full with pieces of broiled chicken, cheddar cheese, and white bread but it was better than nothing. Her tense shoulders relaxed at knowing he'd eaten and covered the plate with a paper napkin so flies wouldn't land. The two remained in solemn silence, the sounds of running feet and echoing conversations breaking in every minute or so until she meekly asked, "Christopher. . .what will you do now?"

He hesitated to her question but could only offer a realistic outcome, "I will support myself by working for MNU, otherwise, I'll be dead within weeks-", she slipped her hand into his in comfort and he squeezed her hand weakly for the support, looking to the ceiling to sigh miserably, "My mother's not here anymore for me to rely on and I will find whatever job I can, no matter how low paying and degrading-"

"Chris-"

"Amaya, I will _never _be treated right by your people and I will take whatever scraps they can spare for a 'prawn' like me" he pointed out sharply to the common derogatory term, hating to lower himself like that but it couldn't be helped. Survival was essential for him now and it would be at the hands of humankind to see whether he would struggle to earn a decent wage. Amaya nodded quietly and knew good jobs for the inexperienced were scarce since MNU mandated every employee and humans weren't supposed to have contact with the poleepkwa, completely dwindling the job field in half. The hard cool pads of his green fingertips touched the tops of hers as he murmured softly, "I can support myself for about two weeks with the money my mother left for me and um. . ."

She couldn't bear watching him trail off as he switched between his plans and the fresh grief. The mere mention of his mother sent the poor poleepkwa into the recesses of his mind to avoid the harsh reality and she wondered how she could help him through it. Their species were different and their psychological perceptions could vary so she was at a total loss. The only thing she could offer were kind words and physical gestures of support. Gently, she turned her hand over and squeezed his, loosely entwining their fingers to sooth softly, "You don't have to plan anything right now, okay? You just buried her, let the grief run its course."

"No, no, I have to- I have to. . ." he stammered as he became unfocused, despising the despairing emotion coursing through his body every time he saw an item belonging to his mother. The cooler she found to store medicine. The little bar of multicolored soaps she blended together into one big ball. A blue skirt she'd been sewing just three days ago. He couldn't bear looking at any of it! Amaya reached up to hold his face in her hands, caressing the rough ridging of his cheeks to calm him as she met his melancholy gaze.

"Grieve for your mother, Christopher" she said gently and pulled him into an embrace to comfort him, wrapping her arms tightly around his thick neck and trailed her fingers over several scales she knew put him at ease. If she lost her own mother unexpectedly, she'd be a shamble of tears and shrill yelling. He was very private with his emotions and hadn't told her much of them since yesterday night but he couldn't let this sink to the bottom of his stomach. The species barrier was once again holding her back from helping him and she could only give a human's sympathy to ease the pain. What else could she do?

"I don't know what I'll do without her" he whispered faintly and mournful warbles emitted from his throat, the sound vibrating through his chest to hers. She held him closely despite her short height as he trembled against her and painful growls escaped his mouth. She'd never heard such noises and didn't know whether he was in physical pain from the sharp intake of air he was hyperventilating or the deep choking growls and Amaya cried out when he clung to her- completely falling off the chair. Despite his tall build, he felt weightless against her (she blamed it on the sudden endorphins) as he collapsed to the floor mournfully and clawed at the random pieces of wooden flooring scattered over the flat dirt floor. Wood shavings were carved out as he hissed painfully against her shoulder, "My mother's gone. She's all I had. . .I won't see her again, she's gone from this world. . .arrgh!"

Before Amaya could stop him, he grabbed his chair and threw it against the wall next to him. Pieces flew across the room from the sheer force and wooden debris stung her eyes as Christopher began trashing most of the things he and his mother had collected over the years. What was he doing? It was all she could think as his somber disposition broke before her. His bright golden eyes had dulled to a mustard color and Amaya quickly ran to his side despite the best option was to let him release all of the maddening pent-up emotions but a teenager like her was bound for a slip in judgment. Her shaking hands gripped his spiked forearm to pull him away from the furniture surrounding them in the small room and she spoke firmly as he struggled against her, "Christopher, calm down. Please, you'll only hurt yourself and you're destroying what your mama found. Keep what she left you, don't demolish it."

"You don't know _anything_, you have a perfect family!" he yelled fiercely like never before and she jumped back in shock to his harsh words. Her blue-gray eyes widened to his change in character but it didn't stop her from walking closer to help. Christopher, however, kicked a wooden crate filled with washcloths at the wooden brown door and narrowly avoided hitting Amaya herself. His voice lowered deeply and she froze when his golden eyes narrowed at her dangerously to snap harshly without restraint, "You pathetic humans think you can boss us around and it's not just the fucking assholes at MNU. Stupid civilians and medics who try to help because we _need_ it but you're disgusted by the mere sight of us! You act all high and mighty, expecting us to grovel like diseased beasts and burden us with menial backbreaking jobs until we drop dead and nobody cares! Nobody cares, Amaya! A death among my kind is more worthless than gum on the pavement but a human death is plastered all over the news as if you were gods themselves! I hate your kind!"

She knew it was the grief talking but it stung to hear those words from him. After all, she was one of the human species and for the first time in her life, she felt concerned for her safety. Christopher was a kind person, not this broken and furious maelstrom before her. Amaya didn't know what to think and tried to say something comforting but he didn't let her. He crushed a plastic cup in his grip, throwing it above her head, and roared furiously, "Get out! I don't want to see any fucking humans! Out! Out!"

Amaya listened hastily and left his shack with fearful hyperventilating pants but not for herself, only Christopher. She'd never seen him that way, never so full of anger and resentment. . .it frightened her. Guilt struck her for such a betraying emotion but what else could she feel? He'd practically kicked her out while thrashing his home. Leaving him unsupervised wasn't a good idea in the slightest but he didn't want to see her and she obeyed his wishes. The thought of being unwanted hurt her but there was the greater task of calming him down before he hurt himself that she needed to attend to. She could only think of one certain poleepkwa who could knock sense into him and ran down the street as fast as her two legs could carry her (absolutely careless about lacking her disguise) until she arrived at a shack made completely from wood and mud. Her fist knocked- more like banged from concern- on the wooden door rapidly and it burst open as Paul snapped without warning at the unknown arrival, "Yes?! I'm very busy- oh. It's you."

His silver eyes then blinked before widening at the fact that she was standing before him in broad daylight without a care and grasped her arm, tugging her inside without warning. He shut the door quickly and turned to her with a reprimanding hiss, "Are you out of your mind?! You could've blown your stay here-"

"I'm sorry, I had to come, Christopher's trashing the house and I can't stop him" she rambled instantly, not caring at all for her own safety but her best friend's only. Her hands shook unsteadily as she tried to explain everything and gazed worriedly at the tall male as she rambled, "H-He yelled for me to leave and. . .and I came to get you for help-"

"Of course I'll help" he cut in sharply to her nervous tone and watched her stiffen instantly to his gruff tone. Apparently, his younger friend had frightened her unlike everything else in the district that would scare off most normal humans. He wasn't surprised by the break in Christopher's frail psyche and would have to pretty much tackle him down despite their close friendship. Everyone was thinking in Christopher's best interests and if he had to knock him around until he calmed. . .then he would do so. It still didn't mean he had to like it. Quickly, he ordered the panicky girl, "Stay inside, I'll be back in half an hour. If not, go get James."

He left before she could question why but listened to his command nonetheless. The shack was smaller than Christopher's for its single resident but it was practically seal-proof with mud sealing air pockets and cracks. Finding a seat in a blue plastic chair with several scratches, she ran her hands down her face and hated what fate was handing Christopher right now. No one deserved to be in such pain and she remained in her spot, curling her legs up to her chin as she waited all alone. She wanted to be by his side more than anything but knew that her presence would only cause more damage in the end. She remained huddled in her chair, tuning out the outside noises as she imagined what the two were doing in the shack. Would Paul talk to him? Restrain him? Lock him up? Endless questions plagued her until the evening heat caused her to succumb to a nap after the exhausting day.

Sunset would come and go before Paul finally returned to say the situation was under control and Christopher was asleep. Amaya had fallen out of her chair from surprise to his hasty entrance and Paul pretended not to notice as he told her he and James had to restrain Christopher as he fought against them until he tired himself out. The two then walked back to the shack in silence, keeping to shady corners to hide her presence in the district, and he left her once she was safely back inside the shack. Paul simply squeezed her shoulder in farewell, advising not to wake him until morning, and left her to tend to the sleeping male. Amaya's footsteps were muffled in the dirt as she tiptoed carefully into the small bedroom, shutting the metal door for the night. She pressed her forehead against the cold metal and the new silence without Laura's voice in the household was eerie and wondered how that void would be filled. Would time really mend it or spread it wider?

A soft clatter of clicks caught her attention and she turned quietly to face Christopher as he slept on his mother's mattress on his right side, a battery operated lamp illuminating his dozing form in the dark. She scampered over carefully, kneeling down at his side as he slept soundly with the covers draped up to his chest. She noticed a few dark bruises on the joints of his arms and wondered if he'd really been in a scuffle with James and Paul. She'd never seen Christopher fight in his life unlike other aggressive poleepkwa and didn't want him to raise his hand at anyone. Not for their sake, but his, knowing how much of an honorable and kind person he was would tarnish his self-image and he would hold it against himself. Her eyes filled with tears to know she couldn't do anything to help him, feeling completely helpless and useless. What good was she in this situation? Paul said he would need her through this but she seemed to be making things worse. . .so what else could she do?

Amaya decided to sleep as the night sky was filled with sparkling diamond stars, a beautiful yet somber scene which she turned away from. Sluggishly, she changed into her brown pajama pants decorated with calico kitty cats and a pink Garfield t-shirt, dragging her sleeping bag afterwards over his mattress since he slept on Laura's. Hearing the name in her mind alone brought back the fresh bitter grief but knew that Laura wouldn't want them wallowing in self-pity and sadness. No, she'd want them to keep living just as she'd told Christopher. Slipping into her green sleeping bag (even as a teenager, she didn't care for color matching or style), she gazed at his peaceful face as his features gave no trace of distraught and hoped his dreams would be free of torment.

Her fingers touched the worn mattress to not disturb Christopher himself with her sympathetic gesture and prayed he wouldn't wake during the middle of the night looking for his mother. It broke her heart to hear him call out when they woke at dawn today and see the lost look of realization that she wasn't there. Losing a parent and waking to see that realization over and over again was a painful blow she didn't want him going throughout the week. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer through such unbelievable torment in his young life and her eyes watered with another batch of tears. Quietly, she lay on her side as she dabbed at her eyes with the thin blue blanket she'd tucked inside. She would miss Laura immensely and her motherly chats that she listened to dutifully when she couldn't talk to her mother about certain things. She was wise and knowledgeable, even to the point where Amaya had admitted her true feelings for her son. Laura had simply given her a somber gaze that told her it was both wonderful but unachievable in her world. It was a shame such a beautiful poleepkwa like her was now gone and Christopher would have to fend for himself in this rowdy uncontrolled place. He would have to work a menial job six days a week, no matter how tired or injured he was, and take care of the household. . .her heart sunk woefully at knowing the new arising hardships and his dear mother wouldn't be there waiting for him anymore to help. Would he be able to handle the new pressure and responsibilities? Would he survive them?

_I'll make sure her wish of having him live a long life comes true_, she promised herself and wiped her eyes with the sheet as she lied curled up like a kitten. _I need tissues before I soak this blanket completely._

She sat up slowly to grab pieces of washrags lying by and dabbed at her damp eyes before her face was a salty river of tears. The window revealed the clear navy-black sky as it glittered with diamond stars and she couldn't help but be reminded of the old Lion King movie she watched as a kid. Wherever Laura was now, she hoped she could watch over her last surviving child. It wasn't right or fair that he had to bury all of his loved ones after believing they were heading for a better life when they left his home world as a child. She couldn't imagine taking her own baby from her dying home towards another that would mistreat such a precious little being. He shouldn't have been on Earth, none of the four of his family should've been there, they should've kept going and going until they reached another planet. A better planet. Maybe that one would've given them their much needed aid rather than enslaved them in a deserted land with no food, clothes, or medical aid and used them only for corporate gain.

_He's right, my people ruined his, they're nothing but heinous monsters_, she thought pitifully and wringed the damp blanket between her hands. _I wouldn't blame him if he changed his thoughts about me. I'm still a part of them. What if he looks at me and only sees the hatred my people have shown for his from now on? Maybe I'm making his pain worse by staying?_

Her bloodshot eyes turned to him and she gazed at his open hand as it lied limply across the mattress. It looked so lonely and for a moment, she wanted to lace her fingers through his despite the difference but she only needed two fingers for one of his. She didn't even care for the differences, he was everything she wanted. . .if only she could tell him that. Her eyes raised to his dozing face, tracing every outline of his scales starting from the largest on his forehead to the smallest near his tendrils and the lightest twitches of his mouth as she thought fondly, _I'm sorry for everything my people have done to yours. I wish it could be different and that utopia we thought of during childhood could've existed but. . .this is the horrible reality. Despite what my people believe, I love you and it tears my heart to know I can never be with you. A part of me is afraid of how you'll see me after this and because of that, I can't bring myself to tell you how much you brighten my world. How happy you make me. How much I love you._

Her fingers dug into the mattress' soft foam as her fingers fit through the ripped fabric and wiped her eyes with the other which shook from the ball of nerves settled in her stomach. He was perfect lying there peacefully without a bother, that's how he should stay every day. . .but no. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to give him space and sleep in the main house. She doubted anyone would burst in unexpectedly but was sure she could hide herself behind wooden crates to sleep soundly. When he woke, she didn't want her face to be the one to throw him over the edge again. That wouldn't bide well on her conscience. Fumbling out of her bag with clumsy moves as tears rained down her face, she folded it neatly and felt him stir next to her. Hadn't Paul completely wiped him out of energy? Quickly, she packed her things to leave no trail and grabbed them with shaky hands as she tried to calm herself down. Clumsiness would only hinder a hasty escape. Breathing deeply but raggedly to clear her mind and throat, she began to crawl out quietly on her legs while her arms grabbed her fluffy bundle of bedding. A hand pulled on her shirt from behind, startling her with a gasping yelp, and Christopher's groggy voice whispered, "Please don't leave, Amaya."

"You need to sleep, I-I'll be outside if. . ." she spoke hoarsely and cleared her throat roughly to relieve the pressure from crying. Hiding her disheveled appearance from his line of sight, she assured softly, "Ahem, I'll be outside if you need anything."

"I. . .I-I didn't mean what I said. . .it-it was dishonorable and-" he stammered as he tried to wake himself completely, exhaustion clearly pushing through in his voice and she heard him stir from behind. Instantly, she dropped her things to fix the covers around his body with a cozy tuck as she pushed him back onto the bed to make sure he got a good night's sleep.

His amber eyes lightly opened, green eyelids brimmed with red from both the drying wind and his morning sobs, and she shushed him gently to coax his mind to sleep, "Go back to sleep, Christopher. I'll just sleep outside and I won't leave you. Don't worry about what happened, you have every right to be mad and I have no right to defend myself. I'm. . .", her tone faltered as her shoulders slouched and she admitted weakly, "I'm, uh, I'm human, that's how I was born and that's how I'll die. There's no excuse for me or my people. Please, go to sleep."

"But you're _my _human and I'm supposed to protect you, not threaten you" he objected softly with disappointment towards his heinous actions and closed his eyes. The whole incident was clear as day in his mind and he was disgusted with himself for making her flee from his home in fright. His mother's loss wrenched a jagged knife in his heart, yes, but it didn't mean he could verbally assault Amaya without regard for the consequences. Shamefully, he dug his face into his hands to murmur, "My mother would truly be ashamed of me."

Amaya sat next to him and soothed his shoulder gently, keeping a careful watch in case he turned hostile from her actions, and disagreed wholeheartedly, "She loved you, a mother loves all her children no matter what and she told you so. Remember your happiest times and sleep, Christopher, it will do you good."

"You're scared of me" he stated quietly as he sensed the apprehension in her touch. He could see there was a similar frailty in her own eyes and detested every word he'd uttered in her face. How could he mend that after the awful words and dangerous behavior he'd lashed at her with? His hand grasped the pants covering her thigh and weakly pulled her closer as he apologized, "Amaya-"

"No, I-I, um, I don't want you to hate me for being human" she whispered hesitantly and placed her hands in her lap as he stared up at her helplessly. Her hands wanted to cup his face but she would have to restrain herself for tonight. She could see he regretted what he'd done but the best tactic was to prevent another outburst. Her eyes gazed at the blankets and he wasn't able to see them under the dark lashes, feeling his heart sink even further and heard her speak quietly, "You were right about what you said and my people caused this. I shouldn't be here as a reminder of it."

His amber eyes darted to her face instantly and he shook his head to point out, "You're not them-"

"But I'm still human and I wish I could change it, I do. . .but I can't" she cried weakly and pinched the skin of her forearm to emphasize what species she belonged to. She wasn't a part of his and truly, she would never fit in with hers anymore. Crystalline tears trailed down her red cheeks as she grit out bitterly at herself, "I'm one of these soft creatures that insult you for fun and treat you disgracefully every day. If I didn't meet you, I'd probably be one of them right now. Stupid and completely ignorant to the truth. I can't have you seeing me like them because in the end, I'll always be human. . .it's impossible for me to change it. My people. . .MNU killed my friend, your mother, our role model. . .they didn't do anything to help. . .why. . ."

Christopher could see she was near his previous breaking point and grabbed her trembling hands to whisper sympathetically, "Don't hide yourself from me, Amaya."

He parted his covers in the hopes that she would join him instead of running away and Amaya jumped into his arms to sob profusely against his neck as he held her tightly. Unlike Amaya who had endless tear production in her tear ducts, Christopher reserved his and wept them dry during the early hours before the funeral. He was alone now and he would need to toughen up to survive but for the moment, he'd let her cry for both of them. He could only hope half of those shedding tears weren't for the awful things he'd yelled at her. Yes, she _was _human but she was loyal to him alone despite her species say and he repaid that trust by insulting her? How despicable. He couldn't even forgive himself yet but the warmth of her crumpled body next to his told him she'd already dropped it. Amaya was sensitive to emotions and approval as a young human, he'd always tried to give her that once he saw it develop and his mother had fulfilled that role for her. Would she run away from him now? Had he tattered their relationship?

He couldn't bear losing her either and the last meal he shared with his mother surfaced in his mind. He'd told her Amaya was coming to see him before his afternoon teaching, happy about the upcoming visit as he swatted bugs buzzing around him, and asked whether humans and poleepkwa could ever truly be together. His mother had chuckled to his curious optimism and simply served him a platter of bread, beans, and cheese. He never tired of his mother's meals, gracious enough to eat anything they came across in their poverty. The two had then talked about finding a new suitable door for their shack before she left to go to work, hugging him goodbye as he smiled at her. She always gave him a farewell embrace before she left anywhere and promised he'd do the same one day if luck gave him a hatchling to support adequately.

'_If you believe in something worth fighting for, there's no stopping your persevering to gain those accomplishments' his mother had encouraged with a smile before patting his cheek, 'Until the evening, young one.'_

"Don't leave me" he called aloud to his mind's memory and peered down at Amaya as she held him closer, draped over his chest like a youngling in need of its parent. His arms squeezed her caringly as both laid in bed together and he whispered privately to her in pleading, "Don't leave me, Amaya."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'll be here until tomorrow watching over you" she spoke softly in reassurance and caressed his cheek with her fingertips as she curled up in a fetal position. His eyes remained half-open in a downcast gaze and she mimicked the soft gurgling sounds he tended to vocalize whenever she was in fear of the rolling Nigerian gangs. His arms wrapped around her form tightly in recognition to seek similar comfort and she stroked the ridges of his back gently to soothe him.

"Until age or tragedy befalls you" he murmured somberly and she looked up at him, using her hands to boost herself up to meet his gaze. She was really starting to feel small compared to his adult height and Christopher watched her shuffling, adoring that unwavering devotion of companionship. . .they were lucky to have each other.

"Even then, my heart will be with you just like your mother's" she pointed out fondly and pressed her forehead against his, the green scales of his face were much softer and she could feel the flexibility as they dipped lower to rest his antennae over her hair. His golden eyes sought hers as their close distance brought tranquility to both and ironically, to forget their infatuation entirely for the time being. The corner of her lips hitched up in a warm smile and he could feel her breath against his tendrils as she promised, "I will be here for you, always, so never second guess it. I've been here for years, Christopher. . .it won't change overnight. Never."

"You're the last one I have" he whispered sadly, tiny warbles muffled in his throat as he tried to banish them and his eyes closed against the lumpy pillow. He could feel the old pieces of cotton beginning to clump together under the casing and sighed about the wretched conditions he lived in. This was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, of what he dreamed of when he left his planet. His beautiful free planet for this oppressively wretched world. The stark reality of his future remaining solely on Earth was almost enough to suffocate him as he clutched the sheets to his chest, turning his face away from hers and burying it on the pillow to murmur distraughtly, "Every single member of my family is gone. I've buried all of my siblings and my mother, no one should have to do that at my age! I feel so horrible, Amaya, I've never felt like this. . ."

He choked on his words as they died off and clenched his fists around the blankets. His mother's blankets. His thumbs traced over the threaded cotton sheet as its faded blue color shifted him into deeper melancholy. Her lips uttered soothing shushes but he blocked them, accusing roughly, "This dishonorable and hateful planet has taken three of my kin. . .I, I won't be surprised if I follow."

"Don't talk like that, it's the grief talking and I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you kicking yourself into an early grave" Amaya snapped firmly at the hurtful suggestion and gripped his sleeping shirt tightly enough that her bony knuckles dug into soft areas of his rigid chest. She didn't want to hear such words from him and after seeing many poleepkwa suffering and perishing at MNU's hands, the thought of losing him was unbearable. Christopher was her world and without him, she would be alone as well. Her forehead touched the top of his chest and she whispered upsettingly, "Her passing is extremely agonizing for you, I know, but I won't lose you too and I won't have you talking that way. Never again, you hear? Don't ever bring up something like that, you're a huge part of my life, Christopher. You're the only one who keeps me happy in this world and your trio of crazy friends definitely can't be without you either. We all need you, you're not alone in this."

His spirits lifted at being wanted in this world, to know he was making a difference in someone's life and would be remembered instead of being an invisible statistic in MNU's deceased roster. Her eyes clearly depicted that he _mattered _as he saw the clear droplets forming in her pink tear ducts, the red puffiness bordering the rim of her alien eyes, and the beads of tears still clinging to ends of her lashes as her eyes never left his face. Christopher pressed his forehead against hers again, touching his cheek to hers and managed a small soothing purr, "You can't blame me for thinking it after all the futile years I've spent here."

Grudgingly, she had to agree with him on that and gave a small nod as his face relaxed lightly. He buried himself deeper into the covers and she backed away to turn off the lamp but his arms clung on like a life preserver. Whispering her objective, he released her slowly and she wasted no time flicking off the switch to bathe them in darkness. Within seconds, she returned to his embrace and stroked his back to ease his apprehension about her leave. Clicks broke the silence and she leaned in to hear when he spoke faintly, "I'll have to make my own pathway in life and living like this forever isn't something I'm looking forward to. . ." he paused to sigh exhaustingly with a weak groan lacing his exhale and murmured, "I really despise your people right now, Amaya, but don't you dare include yourself in that category. You're nothing like them, my dear friend."

"I won't defend them anymore, not after this week" she sniffled hoarsely, fighting off another onslaught of waterworks, and dug her face into the crook of his neck. The movement of his gill-like throat pressed against her hair but she loved that physical familiarity. Despite the tragedy, this reminded her of their childhood years and how they'd often nap together after roughhousing in the dusty hills. Gently, she lulled him to sleep with a promise both parties sought, "Go to sleep, the pain will subside there."

"Never leave me" he whispered roughly and encased her petite form in his arms, anxious to hold onto her throughout the night. To hold onto something familiar that wouldn't fade from the world anytime soon. Surprisingly, she was able to shift into a comfortable fetal position while facing him and slipped her legs over his narrow abdomen. A tired smile graced her lips when his weaker pair of arms clutched the fabric of her pants and she lied in the bed intertwined with him. If anyone saw them, the position would look far too compromising but mating, even romantic feelings, were in the farthest recesses of their minds. She heard a soft warble forming in his throat and he requested faintly with hope softening his tone, "Please stay with me. . .forever?"

She came close to breaking down at his small child-like plead, hating to see him in such a weak disposition, and nodded vigorously against her pillow. If possible, she clung even closer to him and vowed firmly against his skin, "I promise, I will be with you until the end of time. Nothing will stop me. I will always be here for you, whether I'm sick or well, young or old, even if the Earth is crumbling, I _will _remain."

"Always?"

"Always, Kraaivyanwe. _Always_."

The next day, Amaya took care of fixing his morning meal and tidying up the place. He'd been so exhausted with the sudden trauma and didn't want to leave his bed in which she told him he could stay as long as he needed. Paul and the trio had come by to cheer him up as she washed a few clothes but failed. Amaya then asked them to look after him as she prepared to leave and she hated to do so while he was in such a vulnerable condition. She'd assured she would drop by next week and kissed him on the cheek before heading to Jane's to assure Sherry that everything was fine. The little youngling was perfectly cared for, nervous but safe, and Jane told her Sherry could stay for as long as she needed. Satisfied but regretful, she left the district to return back to her own society.

Once she arrived home, the greeting wasn't so cheerful. Her family didn't suspect her sleepovers were a sham but they had found evidence pointing to continuous poleepkwa interactions- namely, her shoe box hidden on top of her closet under piles of clothing. The minute she stepped into her house, her parents held a unison stern expression on their faces and her eyes widened when she saw the black box tightly gripped in her mother's hands.

"Did you miss me?" she tried to dodge ball but her mother's lips thinned at her attempt. Her stomach sank as she watched her precious box helplessly in another's hands and her brain froze at what to do next. Fingers tightened around the straps of her backpack nervously and she licked her lips as her mouth suddenly became dry. What could she do?

"Amaya, what is the meaning of this?" Luisa demanded sharply as she opened the box for everyone in the living room to see the contents inside. Her sisters had been arguing on the couch over who could use the phone but paused at their mother's tone, knowing she meant business. Her little brother decided to head to his room and avoid the confrontation, hauling a grocery bag full of toys so he wouldn't be bored. Amaya could only stare at her items, too appalled to look anyone in the eye as everything was brought into the open. Pictures of her and Christopher throughout their eight years together. His handmade gifts. Memorabilia of himself that he'd entrusted to her care. Everything about them was hidden inside that box. . .but no longer.

The teenager tried to feign not knowing to save her secret, desperately clinging to any lifelines that could prevent being banned from him, and shrugged casually to say, "Beats me. Can't a girl find stuff and keep it?"

"Amaya, you're in these pictures. . ." her mother argued as horror struck her that her daughter had been out gallivanting with creatures that were legally forbidden from human contact. She took out the handful of polaroids Amaya had taken with her friend and Amaya tried not to glare when her oldest sister let out a disgusted 'ew'. Their mother ignored her comment and frantically waved the photos in front of Amaya's face to exclaim, "With. . .with this thing! Amaya, what have you been doing? You can't associate with these monsters!"

Her mother struck a nerve and Amaya shot back angrily, "You don't know anything about them! If you took the time to talk to them, you'd see they're people like you and me! They hurt, they love, they laugh-"

"You're breaking the law and disobeying us" she interrupted sharply and shook her head at her rebellious behavior. Amaya glared at her mother, not caring that she was breaking parental rules (possibly religious teachings as well) but after experiencing a death and her friend's frailty, she just about had it. However, Luisa wasn't done with the whole argument and set forth her punishment firmly, "This ends now, no more going out without either your father or I chaperoning you-"

"You can't do that! I have a right to do what I want, I'm not hurting anyone" she pointed out fiercely and looked to her father for reasoning, clutching her backpack straps even tighter as he was her last chance to understanding. Rushing up to him, she pleaded softly, "Papa, please, make her understand. I only want to help this poor species like you do with the unprivileged, how is that wrong? When has helping people turned into a crime?"

"Amaya, I agree with your viewpoint" her father sighed with regret, not wanting to be between both wife and child in this argument. Amaya already sensed the other side to this and looked away, her eyes shifting to her sisters who whispered inaudibly to one another before facing the fireplace warming up the household. She was alone in this argument and didn't care when her father pointed out, "But your mother and I are worried about you. If we don't know where you are, how can we trust you?"

"I'm not doing bad things, I'm _helping _people" she insisted tightly through gritted teeth and wished she could make them understand how she saw the poleepkwa. Why did nobody seem to care? Was she really the only one? She didn't want to break down and lose her footing in the argument, pointing out firmly, "Why does nobody care about another species that simply wants a decent life-"

Zara scoffed to the comment and shot back, "They have an entire district, what else could they need?"

Amaya clenched her fists and shouted furiously, "Have you seen where they live?! No! They live in meager houses that can barely stand and they have to fight for food, food that's not even cooked and half-spoiled! They barely have any clothes and all that stupidity MNU blabbers is nothing! They get no food, no water, no electricity- they're worse than the poor of our own kind, they have government programs but no, heaven forbid if we hand one over to the poleepkwa! They die from over exhaustion and filthy conditions every day and their children, tiny little orphans, have to fend for themselves because of it! Have you seen them digging through trash trying to fill their empty stomachs? Have you?!"

"Amaya" her father tried to calm but she was completely livid at their beliefs on District 9. Was she the only one who wasn't blind to MNU's lies?

She jabbed a shaky finger at her sister and snapped angrily, "She has _nothing _to worry about in this world! Food, shelter, clothing, an education- she has all of that so she doesn't get to say shit over what others don't have. What they would give to just have a piece of what we do, what we're naturally given when we're born in a stable society without prejudice while others fight to survive every single day!"

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Amaya, but this ends here" her mother stated briskly and narrowed her eyes when her daughter showed complete defiance. Cursing? Yelling? Not in her household. Firmly, she ordered the furious teen, "You're grounded for two weeks and you will be coming home straight from school, your father will see to that and whatever this interest in the prawns is-," Amaya glared heatedly at the term and Luisa ordered crisply, "is over. You will not be stepping foot anywhere within that dangerous district or I will call the police myself to do so if I have to."

"Mother, you can't do that" she refused and shook her head to the ludicrous notion. There was no way she was giving up helping the poleepkwa, much less Christopher himself. Her mother's face was resolute and she scowled, knowing that nothing could be done. She was still a minor and under their control until college so there was only one thing she could do. Pretend to listen and sneak out when their guard was down. Defying anyone's parents was always frowned upon but she was certain that what she was doing wasn't wrong and even if it was her against Johannesburg, she wouldn't give up. This wouldn't break her but she hated herself when the words left her mouth in defeat, "I will obey and regain your trust."

Her mother seemed satisfied and told her father to gather her brother for dinner while her sisters bickered again about what to eat. Amaya's hands itched to hold her treasured box again, her eyes watching her precious belongings, but her mother closed it before she could ask for its return. Instead, horror struck her when she said, "Now, we will burn this so nobody can incriminate you."

"No, mama, please don't-" she pleaded instantly and tried to retrieve her box as tears stung her eyes, grabbing the back of the box desperately in a weak attempt to overpower her parent. She couldn't part with the only thing that kept her connected to him in this human packed city. Her round fingernails dug into the paper box as she bargained frantically, "I'll hide it, no one will know, _please_, I-"

Zara shook her head disapprovingly to her sister's protests- seriously, this much racket over a bunch of ugly prawns? Elenor, however, could see the worry etched on her older sister's face and from her spot on the gray couch, hesitantly called out, "Mama, maybe she should keep it?"

Luisa pried the box away from her daughter's grasp and looked at both girls with a firm standing to lecture them, "No, this is to protect Amaya and to stop all of this mess. It is for the better."

Without warning, she threw the box into the scorching fire in the fireplace that warmed their home that evening and Amaya screamed in disbelief as the flames engulfed the box. Pushing past her mother, who was surprised to her fearful exclamation, Amaya kneeled before the fireplace to rip off the golden decorative fireguard screen as the fire threatened to lick her face with its burning tendrils but that was the last thing on her mind.

"This is for the best, Amaya, I'm only trying to protect you" her mother stated and walked out of the room but it fell on deaf ears. Amaya grabbed the metal poker from the rack filled with fireplace caretaking items and stabbed it into the fire to retrieve whatever keepsakes that she could. She couldn't grab the box with her hands without risking second degree burns but letting it burn into ashes was unthinkable.

Anxiously, her body tensed stiffly as she tried to pop open the lid of the box with the sharp end of the poker but failed. Her lips kept repeating 'please' under her breath and a moment of clarity shoved aside her stupid vain actions, prompting her to act quickly by hitting the box on the side and knocking it off the artificial logs. It fell on the right side of the fireplace and she threw aside the poker to hastily pull out the tongs from its container to grab her item out of the fire. Luckily, the box didn't spill open but flames were already eating at it and adrenaline called her instincts into action.

Her fingers dug into the flames to rip open the blazing cover, barely wincing as the pain registered in her nervous system, and grabbed the closest items she could reach. Burning pictures were lifted into rescuing hands and she patted them against the cemented floor to kill off the flames without a care as her fingertips burned to the embers. Tears began to sting her eyes, blurring her vision and she made a desperate attempt to save another batch of pictures but they were burned halfway- completely disfiguring both her image and Christopher's through the ages. Items that he'd crafted for her crackled as the box kept burning and she batted it onto its side to dump out the rest trapped inside. Some escaped the flames, others needed rescue, and the ones piled at the bottom were too late to save. She barely grabbed four before the flames could lick at them- his name tag, a small flute he'd carved for her, a wooden statue of a turtle, and a cracked glass figurine of a swan he'd given her. The rest were instantly burnt or too late for saving in the blaze and all she could do was watch them die off painfully, feeling that each pierced a memory she shared with him. All of Christopher's hard work had been smoldered into black char within minutes. Her blurry vision stared at a few handful of pictures she'd managed to save, thirteen at most out of thirty that they'd taken over the years.

Amaya held her salvaged belongings against her chest before placing them inside her backpack. They were still warm in her hand as she deposited them carefully and the worn ring she wore from Christopher was hot to the touch. She'd find a better place for the surviving memorabilia, that she promised. The emptiness of her old burning box snapped the last straw holding her together and she wept quietly. . .but she would not let her parents have the satisfaction of keeping her away. They might've stomped her heart into the floor by banning her but it only served to reinforce her true feelings for the poleepkwa and she'd never break her promise to him. He'd never hurt her in any way and that made him the most important person to her.

A hand picked up a stray feather with burnt endings and Amaya recognized the item from Christopher because of its variety of shades (he'd plucked it from a hen when she'd been fifteen) and nobody in her family kept a hen clucking around. Her watery eyes met Elenor's face and she took the feather from her when the younger girl held it out.

_He ran after that hen simply because I said it was pretty_, she thought fondly and clutched it to her chest tenderly in case handling would damage it further. _He did it for me._

"Do you really know one?" her sister asked in a hushed whisper, leaning in as if the whole topic of aliens was forbidden in a household as well, and Amaya nodded sullenly to the fact. There was no point in denying it now and she slung her backpack over her shoulder, ready and eager to leave to the privacy of her room.

"Mama pretty much summed it up" she muttered bitterly and glared at the fire for being the inanimate accomplice to the destruction of her items.

"What're they like?" she asked curiously as the outlawed race brought a small smile to her round face. Amaya was taken aback by the question since people rarely spoke of them and if they did, it was only about complaints against them. Their eighteen year-old sister, Zara, didn't find their curiosity as fascinating and stood up from the couch to scoff with a frown on her face.

"Elenor, they're aliens and _awful _creatures at that, there's nothing good about them" she scolded simply and Amaya narrowed her eyes but Zara didn't find the kneeling teenager threatening in any way. She didn't want anything to do with those fearsome aliens and snapped haughtily at Amaya as she walked away, "It probably just wanted food from you and nothing more. They're scavengers, plain and simple."

"It's people like you that make their lives a living hell just for being different!" she shot back heatedly, springing to their defense as always, and walked off angrily in the opposite direction as Elenor watched her leave. The fourteen year-old sat down next to the fireplace, picking out charcoaled remains to see if anything remained useful to her sister but saw nothing.

"I think their antennas are kinda cute" she murmured softly and watched the fire burn quietly, silence filling the large living room as minutes before it had been nothing but arguing. Elenor would grow up hearing such arguments until Amaya left for the university.

* * *

"How can I sit here and let him be evicted?" Amaya whispered as melancholy soured her mood and wiped her runny nose. Despite being able to control her tears, her red puffy nose was another matter. Oh well, nothing tissues and a compact of concealer couldn't fix. Night had draped over the city of Johannesburg and the dark blanket made it impossible to outline the mothership in the sky anymore. It soothed her every time she watched it hover silently as it remained frozen. . .she prayed it would wake from its slumber soon. Her blue-gray eyes turned from the window, irritated by the glowing streetlights below that kept the neighborhood safe while the poleepkwa resorted to making large bonfires to give themselves light. Was Christopher already asleep miles away in District 9? Was Oliver warm in his bed with food in his stomach? Did MNU give her friend a hard day at work today? Did he know of the eviction tomorrow?

_I wish I could ask him myself_, she thought morosely and slouched in her chair, letting the book of pressed flowers seize her attention.

Her fingers traced over the top edge of the book as a red carnation greeted her today and sighed softly to herself, "He's been everything to me for so many years and I have to stay _here _to marry Davin while he struggles whether or not to delay his plan."

She grabbed a round bristled hair brush from her makeup counter and brushed her hair back restlessly. Her image wasn't that important to her but brushed her locks as she thought aloud, "The activists will go protest the eviction tomorrow but I doubt I'll be able to leave the house for anything besides work once my parents are here. It'll be all about the wedding," she paused in her hectic brushing and growled, "I hate that I can't be there with him to lend a hand when he obviously needs me. I can't even stop the eviction on my own without facing their dozens of bloodsucking lawyers with Davin on their side. Argh!"

_I know everyone at MNU isn't evil but still, they should know what they represent!_, she thought furiously and clutched her brush so tightly her knuckles turned white. _They're worse than tobacco companies!_

She slammed the brush against the dresser angrily, hurting the side of her hand as she held it, and shouted into the empty bedroom, "Stupid conference with their fucking lawyer pansies! I wish I could see a poleepkwa rip their balls off without persecution, I'd give them an entire year's worth of food for that!"

Amaya growled as her heated curls became trapped in the brush as she'd been trying to loosen them into a natural wave and uttered a loud curse throughout the empty house. Davin had gone to pick up her parents at the O.R. Tambo International Airport regardless of her say and she was sure it was to play nice after his televised conference on the news. He hadn't even told her about it! Yes, he was sworn to privacy in work matters but still, it infuriated her. She had almost grabbed the large television, a wedding present from his sister, to throw it onto the floor in her mad rage before remembering she had no insurance for it. Instead, she'd simmered down with a cool shower and decided to cook a meal for her incoming parents. She had tried to create a paella (to please her parents home palate) or bobotie (to give them a taste of Jo'burg) but remembered her parents didn't like eating meat too late in the evening and settled on a dessert tray, coffee, and mint tea (for her Moroccan papa whom she adored). Not too casual but not fancy either. Tania had given her a few pieces of coffee cake to fill the tray so it didn't seem empty. Poor Wikus had to give up the piece he'd been about to eat, trading it for a cinnamon bun and sulked for his lost coffee cake. He'd even one last desperate attempt for his piece by exclaiming,

'_I want my cake, the damn thing doesn't even have glaze!' he'd argued as his pale fingers tried to close the last inch gap barring him from his beloved cake as Amaya held it on a platter._

_Tania simply smacked his hand away like a spoiled child and frowned to scold, 'Wikus, you're behaving like a schoolboy.'_

'_But Tania-' he tried to argue his point on why coffee cake was greatly superior to a simple cinnamon roll but Amaya took pity on the exhausted man as he lied on the couch with crossed arms, still in MNU work attire, and handed him his coveted piece of coffee cake. Like she believed, not all MNU employees were evil. His face practically lit up like a boy waking to Christmas presents and snatched the cake into his hands with a satisfied grin that couldn't be hidden by his moustache, 'See? She understands my pain, baby.'_

_Tania pursed her lips to sigh in dismay to her husband's giddiness over a pastry of all things and smiled at Amaya, 'Men, when are they not stubborn?'_

Amaya promised to repay their generosity later with a full coffee cake, shouting it across the lawn to them as Wikus shot back he wanted a brown sugar crumb cake with pecans while Tania shook her head in embarrassment, blond locks swaying in the wind as Amaya jogged across the lawn to her own home.

It was all done to please her parents anyway, well, mostly her mother.

Luisa wanted all of her girls to be great cooks as all of the women in her lineage were and after Amaya's older sister, Zara, became a restaurant chef/owner, she tried as well. Amaya would mostly practice at Christopher's home to overcome the self-consciousness every teenager felt and he would always give her a grateful smile for her efforts, loving each plate she gave him. He wasn't choosy about anything and she loved that about his modest persona. It was also one of the reasons why she loved him so much. However, her mother didn't approve of half her dishes and Amaya always tried to please her by listening to the correct directions of how to cook acceptably. Christopher could see she wanted her mother's approval constantly and sought it from his own, smiling happily and hugging Laura for the compliments she gave her. Before Laura's passing, Amaya often found herself wishing _she _could've been her mother. It wasn't ill wishing towards her own mother, every generation was different, but there were certain qualities she needed and didn't receive. Besides, she already loved Christopher more than anything in the world and she would soon outgrow her family when she left for college. When Laura died, Amaya sought her mother's approval on her activities but only received them by having high grades and lady-like behavior. Once Amaya left for college, she'd taken volunteer jobs to help the unprivileged and that brightened her mother up but once she proclaimed she'd help the poleepkwa too, the smile faded. She really wished she could open the public's eyes to what the poleepkwa really were: innocent bystanders that could do nothing against all of the continuous slandering MNU spouted.

Now, the wedding was the only thing keeping her family happy as her mother gushed over her little Amaya's accomplishments. Her younger sister, Elenor, had it easy. Why? She didn't give a damn. While Zara was very conservative and obeyed their family's wishes, Elenor was the opposite and very vocal on liberalism which made her Amaya's favorite sibling. She couldn't wait for Elenor to arrive so she wouldn't feel cramped into a tiny corner as everyone made plans about her life and she nodded obediently to appease them. All she had left was her family after agreeing with Christopher to remain with her people once the time came for him to leave. If she lost them, she'd be lonesome and without them or Christopher, it would be a painful lifetime of lonely isolation.

Her hand grabbed a powder puff, dipping it in honey toned loose powder and applied it to her face to fix her tired appearance to host the small party and keep them comfy. Dexterous fingers untangled her curled strands of hair and hated having thick unruly hair. Why couldn't she get her mother's fine and straight Spaniard hair? Genetics, even at a microscopic level they bit you in the ass. She grabbed a butterfly barrette with glittering pink gemstones and tied half of her hair up to keep it away from her face. Teasing the hair lightly at the back of her head with a small comb, she smoothed out any frizzes with a hair pin and clamped it down with the clip. Done. For safety measures, she sprayed her mane with hair spray to tame the unruly beast and added a few bobby pins. Sometimes, the idea of shaving her head bald was appealing.

She stared at the makeup counter and simply cleared away the smudges on her eyeliner with cue tips and retouched it. Nobody would know she'd been crying minutes prior as she watched the night sky with thoughts of Christopher flowing through her mind. Amaya had never been a fan of makeup and only began to wear it during college for job interviews and internships to accustom herself into the modern world. . .a world she would remain in as she abided by Christopher's wishes. She'd always kept herself natural since makeup never appealed to her personally and it was mandatory to appear plain whenever she visited him in the district. The trends of human beauty were unknown to any poleepkwa and she grew used to being as plain as possible as she tumbled in the dirt with Christopher or sweated like a hog cleaning his shack. Vanity had no place in the district or among the poleepkwa and all that self-esteem teenagers felt never affected her since Christopher was all she needed to keep her strong. If he was happy, then she was happy.

He'd shown her a ripped and dirty fashion magazine during her senior year in high school, asking about it curiously and she told him about fashion, makeup, hairstyling, etc.- everything that comprised that industry. He found it strange as to why beings would change their appearance for no apparent reason than to just 'look fabulous' rather than have it be necessary for adaptation, survival, and evolution. She loved that he was a down-to-earth guy that was content with what he had and didn't become greedy for more. She even attempted to brighten his green carapace to show off his unique skin markings (he held the tiniest hints of amber running along his chest) by using a shell conditioner her brother applied to his own turtle but Christopher ran off- locking himself inside his bedroom- once she told him what it really was. His three friends had laughed at how shiny he looked- though Amaya thought he was rather handsome with his vibrant emerald skin- but afterwards, the trio fought for the small tin to use it on themselves to attract a partner. By the end of the day, Christopher was happy being plain while his friends boasted their looks and she needed to buy her brother another turtle conditioner.

'_I'm happy in my own skin, literally and figuratively' he spoke softly as the two lay in bed together for the night, tendrils curling inwards in relief that he would sleep the day's exhaustion away. The only peace he received was in the world of unconsciousness. Tomorrow, he would head for work at the gold mines at dawn. He'd wrapped himself completely with his covers, taking shape similar to a cocoon, while Amaya was boiling in the hot night with only her clothes. She'd heard rain was coming during the night hours so where the hell was it?_

'_Many societies here are based on looks, mainly the capitals of industrialized countries' she explained as she wiped sweat from her brow and stared at the metal ceiling overhead. Her backside already felt damp and her hand aired out the bottom of her tank top to bring in some kind of breeze. She gave him a smile as he studied his own hand and it reminded Amaya of how she compared herself to the popular crowds at school. They were both natural outsiders in their societies, Christopher for his intelligence and she for her involvement with him. 'Two peas in a pod' as the saying went. She raised her eyebrows as she angled her line of vision to meet his and told him, 'It'll happen here too. Zara tells me to pretty myself up since I apparently have dazzling eyes to die for.' _

_Batting her eyes at him with the skills of all photogenic models, she faked a dramatic swoon and asked sweetly, 'Would you die for my dazzling eyes, Mr. Johnson?'_

_She burst into laughter at the ridiculous question and he joined her merry laughs. The hilarity only brought more heat to her body and she groaned aloud, pulling her long hair back to drape it over her pillow and away from her neck. Turning to her side, she faced him with a frown on her face and bluntly questioned, 'How do you sleep in this heat every day, Christopher?'_

'_It's better than being under the burning sun, I'll say that much' he trilled in amusement to her apparent discomfort and she grabbed his right hand to massage the joints; the ritual habit she performed before they slept. It helped him sleep easier as she took the pressure away from the throbbing fluid trapped in his joints and her smaller slimmer digits soothed him with much better access than what he could achieve himself. Working in the mines was excruciating backbreaking work and his back and shoulders suffered the brunt of the pain. There were days when he could barely stand straight but risking his job on mere stiffness wasn't worth it and never missed a day, regardless of the pain paralyzing his body. No doctors were there to treat him and he took it upon himself to take painkillers Amaya brought to ease his throbbing nerves. _

_Her thumb ran over each circular pad covering the top of his thick fingers, knowing their sensitivity, and gently alleviated the aching as her fingers worked underneath where his fingers held no padding. Blue-gray eyes narrowed diligently in concentration as black tendrils of hair cascaded down her shoulders which she tried to blow away to no avail. His free hand caught the stray locks to curl them around his fingers, not ready to brush them behind her shoulder, and his golden eyes glittered as he asked softly, 'Am I plain to you? I mean, I don't have the best carapace like James or Adam but. . .am I attractive? I know my people are seen as nothing but completely hideous beings-'_

'_Do you see me like that?' she interrupted simply and moved her fingers upwards to his wrist to soothe it. Her hands untied the blue torn strips covering the soft joint as it connected his hard-skinned arm to the carpus of the wrist, discarding the tattered strips onto the sheets between them and his throat emitted a pleased purr. How could she see him as ugly? Even at that moment, she was engrossed at the circular bumpy pads that covered the top of his wrist and fingers. . .so different than hers but incredibly intriguing. He was perfectly sweet and generous to everyone not to mention highly intelligent beyond anyone she'd met._

'_No, of course not, I-'_

'_Then why should I see you that way?' she smiled gently and squeezed his hand fondly before grabbing his left hand to repeat the same treatment. His bottom eyelids rose to give her that gracious poleepkwa smile she loved and encouraged brightly, 'Have confidence in yourself, Christopher. You're a handsome fella so don't fret. I've spent my time here for so long that humans are starting to look quite ugly. We get acne, oily, wrinkly, and we smell-"_

'_Don't wreck my imagination, only good things dwell there' he broke in with a shake of his head (she saw more human body language developing in him over time) and dug his fingers through her thick wavy hair. He didn't mind as his fingertips became trapped inside like a fly inside a black widow's web and leaned down to touch his forehead with hers. She smiled widely to the gesture as her eyes remained on massaging his hand and he advised caringly, 'You don't need any artificial concoctions on your face to improve your appearance and your hair is beautiful when it's natural. So it's a little uncontrolled, it slims your face and I know how human females watch their figures. You leave it how you want to, don't let your family rule every part of you."_

_His right hand snaked behind her neck to bring her head closer to his as they lied together and took it away, placing it over her own hand to halt her massage, and Christopher comforted soothingly, "Don't listen to anyone's criticism, Amaya. Your hair is just a little coarse but it's fun to tangle my fingers in the endless amount of follicles. I love your eyes, they remind me of the cloudy moments before thunder booms in the horizon during the rainy season. That's the only good thing about this planet besides cat food. . .mmm, I love cat food.'_

_She chuckled to his words about that little tin can and how it tended to wipe all self-control. Her eyes met his and she loved that nobody understood her like he did._

'_Yours remind me of the sun, the giver of life, so don't let that gorgeous spark leave them' she admitted tenderly as his words darkened her cheeks, reddening her already warm face even worse. Christopher merely blinked to her face change as his fingers played with her hair and she turned her tone into a playful tune, 'I like your antennas though, they're all over the place and very cute. I never found you scary, you know. You were so adorable with your little yellow ball in hand. . .' she paused slightly, giving him a fond smile as she whispered, 'I couldn't help myself from trying to meet you. Everyone's always bitching about 'oh, they're monsters', 'oh, I just saw one', 'oh, they're in my trash', it's incredibly annoying. I can't wait till I study law and tell them they have no basis if they're finding sustenance outside the property line.'_

'_I'm glad you've stayed with me all these years, I never expected you to last long because you were quite young and children are usually fearful of the unknown. . .but you kept following me' he chuckled appreciatively as the memory of the day she appeared in his doorstep flashed in his mind and she flicked one of his antennae in protest. The pleasurable tingle caused him to complain, 'Amaya! I'm agreeing with you.'_

'_I know, I just like poking them" she grinned cheekily and he disentangled his hand away from her hair to tickle her exposed left side. She cried out in surprise and protest, trying to fight him off without causing his fingers soreness but he yanked her back by the shirt to assault her sides with tickles. Her feet kicked the first forward bent of his legs playfully to knock him off as she fell onto her back on the mattress and reached up to squeeze the short pair of his antennas gently, knowing how sensitive they were. He growled in protest to the gentle pinch sent his way and she stopped when he backed away to tickle her feet instead._

'_No, you win, don't tickle me to death' she groaned between painful laughs, hoping he wouldn't go for her feet and render her defenseless, pulling him back by the long sleeve of his blue cotton shirt. His body hovered over hers as he used his elbows to prop himself up and she didn't mind the close contact one bit, loving every second of it. Her chest heaved to catch her breath as she lay sprawled on her back and teased lightly, 'You better hope no one heard us.'_

'_If so, you'll climb out through the window' he stated smugly and she stuck out her tongue with childish playfulness. His fingers dug into her left side again and she became docile instantly for the tickling threat. It wasn't fair, his hand covered almost her whole side while hers couldn't do anything to his rigid torso. With a smile, his fingertips snuck under her shirt to scratch at her bare skin lightly. Leaning down, his dark tendrils traced over the smooth caramel skin of her waistline and she smiled coyly with a small blush tainting her cheeks. The touches were as soft as feathers and tickled her nerve endings causing her to sigh pleasingly as his tendrils threatened to go higher. Not that she'd mind. She cursed the sensitivity of her skin but loved every tingle that shot up her spine, giggling out his real name between smiling lips._

_After a few more strokes on her bare skin, he moved up to meet her gaze and nuzzled her flushed cheek gently with his. She returned the affectionate action as soft clicks of joy echoed within his throat, both individuals closing their eyes to the heartfelt moment. They didn't need to share words they already knew deep in their heart but Christopher didn't mind hearing the three words she whispered against his cool flesh. Her lips parted with a breathy exhale and she smiled against his bumpy cheek when his hand caressed one of her breasts underneath her shirt, returning the same heartfelt words she'd uttered. She moaned faintly to the slow touches on one of the sensitive points of her body that she'd only allow him to touch and wrapped an arm around his neck loosely to tug him close to her body. Softly, he trilled teasingly with the same liveliness, 'If not, you'll climb me in the manner you did last night.'_

'_Chris-'_

'_Shh' he ordered as his mouth opened to nip at her neck while his arms wrapped around her shoulders to envelop her in a strong embrace. Her own fingers automatically trailed to the certain spots on his chest that would make him purr. Quickly, he blew out the candle to his right and engulfed them both in darkness as Amaya happily embraced him to blend their bodies into the shadows._

Amaya smiled longingly as she stared at her pressed book of flowers, wishing for those days of old when all she was concerned for was protecting Christopher and going to school. He'd given her a gorgeous flower that particular day as well and she blushed lightly in remembrance to their shared nighttime. Her childhood years with Christopher were precious to her but her late teenage years were the world as the two began to recognize and reciprocate each other's true feelings. . .but not all stories had happy endings.

_I can't see him this week and he'll be evicted before I can know the location of District 10_, she thought miserably and tapped her fingers against the pale birch desk. _Maybe I can pry it from Davin if I use enough charisma._

"Then again, MNU probably has him under their tight thumb" she grumbled irritably and clenched her fists on the cool wood. Damn it, she was a lawyer and as such, needed to research every possible crack that could gain her access. Determinedly, she told her own reflection in the oval mirror, "I won't let them hurt Christopher or take away his rights."

Every time she uttered his name, nostalgia hit that he wasn't there with her and she sighed solemnly, "Oh, Christopher. . ."

Her doorbell rang from below and she heard the door pop open a few seconds later signaling her fiancé's return. Standing up, she shook her hands nervously since she hadn't seen her parents in almost a year since she announced the engagement. The small heels on her flat shoes clacked against the wooden flooring as she headed downstairs, her sweaty hand clamping over the stairway railing. Quickly, she wiped them over her black pants to cover it up (hoping she wasn't betraying her emotions publicly) and picked at any strands of lint caught in her palms to make sure they were satin smooth.

"Amaya?" Davin spoke up as he saw her poking her hands and she glanced up awkwardly to the trio. Her hands shot behind her back as a nervous smile stretched over her painted rosy lips to greet everyone.

"I'm glad you're home" she told him softly and kissed his cheek lightly before heading to her parents as they took off their thick coats behind Davin. Her polite upbringing sprung her into action and she took their coats (she was sure they wouldn't need those here in Jozi during the hot season) with a smile, "Mama, papa."

"Oh, doesn't my Amaya always look gorgeous?" her mother gushed happily and Amaya smiled gladly at the compliment. She withstood the crushing embrace as her mother told her about the long cold flight and why they didn't have the wedding somewhere in Europe. Independence was what Amaya wanted and she wasn't going to break it now. Still, it was nice to be coddled over. . .even if it would be for a little while.

"Ma, we're going to live here and we don't need more bills on our cards and our guests" she pointed out gently and hanged it on a coat hanger next to their living room couch. The night was cool today and after being in a freezing plane, she was sure something warm was right up their alley. Their casual warm garb was a dead giveaway too.

"Luisa, she can make her decisions" Amaya's father chuckled and embraced his daughter with a smile. She could see the constant merriment in his brown eyes as he kissed her forehead and asked warmly, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, tired from work but I'm glad you arrived safely" she replied happily, hugging her father again as she loved him immensely. After her mother burned her trinkets a decade ago, he returned a few at night when everyone slept that he'd snagged before the confrontation that he deemed safe (mostly his gifts) and she would always hold her father dear for that. He never judged her actions or questioned her decisions, just gave his sagely advice to keep her safe. His motto was whatever made his children happy was fine by his book. Even his son's decision to skydive last month didn't phase him.

"Okay, you catch up while I get the luggage" Davin told them above the chatter and Amaya nodded happily, giving him a hug for bringing them home safely. She gave him a quiet thank you before he exited outside.

"I have dessert since food will keep you two up and I'm guessing you're tuckered out by the flight itself" she stated sympathetically and led them to the living room where the coffee table was set up with her silver dessert tray. She pointed to the food and offered gently, "I have tea, coffee, and water. If you want to change, your bedroom is set up right through the hallway there and the bathroom's upstairs. I'm sure you'd rather be comfortable as we talk so I'll be here, fixing your drinks."

Her parents hugged her again before leaving to the guest bedroom she allowed them to occupy for this visit while Davin's parents would get another. For their combined siblings, well, they could share the last room or rent a hotel room. Their arrival sunk in the reality that she would be getting married soon despite the warm doting she was enjoying from them. She couldn't hold it back any longer as she tried to keep the wedding over a year in length since the engagement but relatives on both sides had gotten restless. She was only listening to their requests in order to get Christopher to disagree with the whole marriage and break the promise she'd agreed to.

_Are you thinking of me?_, she thought longingly and crossed her arms to comfort herself, hearing the round clock over her desk tick the minutes away. The pink carnation caught her eye like a flood light and melancholy set in, _Of everything we shared? Of how much I loved you? How much I still do?_

"I wish you were here with me" she whispered sullenly and blinked rapidly to push back tears. Her makeup had already been touched up once, she didn't need to wreck it and look cakey- that would just gain the attention of her parents and lead to a number of questions. The only person she wanted to spend her time with was miles away in an oppressed compound and sorely missed the days when she could stay overnight with him- completely blind to the outside world except each other. Christopher was one of a kind and nobody in her lifetime would match what he truly meant to her. Nobody.

"Oh, I miss you more than anything."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm glad you guys love the long chapters because that's pretty much how they'll be. So this part closes the aftermath of Laura's death while poor Christopher is in grief but the next chapter will be forwarded a few months. I'm not a medical expert on grief or any therapies for it so I hope this chapter does it some justice (plus, I haven't been exposed to such trauma either). I may study psychology but I'm more into the psychological disorders of the mind. . .plus I'll be switching to a nursing program by the summer. I just adore medicine. By the way, the story will switch up to M rating because of, well, everyone can pretty much see the pairing of Amaya and Christopher (past tense, of course) so watch out for a lemon in the next chapter. I would've had this chapter up quicker but my DSL modem died and I was almost driven insane with the lack of internet to connect to worldwide but I'm back now! I think I turned into Gollum for a few days with my precious being gone.

Thank you for all of your story/fave alerts, I appreciate that you enjoy my story enough to click that button on the bottom and the reviews keep my muse running. Also, my replies to my past reviewers:

_Lita_- Glad you love this ChrisXOC fic, he deserves some love after all since Wikus has Tania. For that last chapter, I had to transition a lot of emotions and wonder 'what would I do if I were in this position?'. I hated killing off Laura but it needed to be done so Christopher could grow into that independent character we saw in D-9 along with Oliver popping out in later years.

_Midnight Hikar_i- I know, I had to make myself cry along with the classical music to make sure I poured Christopher's feelings into the chapter (that and reminding myself of my dead pet rabbit whom I adored). Don't worry, I will not destroy Christopher's character. I want him to develop into the strong leader his people will look up to, even if he himself doesn't see it yet. In the film, he came off very directive when telling his yellow pal and Oliver what to do concerning the fluid and with Wikus, he pretty much made himself a homemade bomb to blow themselves outta there and promising to come back with the cure. Yeah, Amaya is no Mary Sue, she doesn't need help nor asks for it- only seeking to help Christopher with his goals to the point of self-sacrifice. I think I made a good character with her.

_Nina Modaffari_- Oliver has to be the one to lighten the mood in the story since Christopher's stressed and Amaya's glum, it's what a cute ragamuffin like him should do when he's not helping his dad find tech. I just _love _Oliver. Why couldn't he get an Oscar for just being cute?

_Isabella Raventhorn_- Their romance buds through adolescence and will stop when Amaya is around 19 or so. Chapter 13 will explain that one. In the present tense, the two still have that love but with Christopher trying to save his people, it takes a backseat but nobody said love was easy. . .especially for those two. Don't worry about him being alone for long in the flashbacks, baby Oliver will pop out in Chapter 12.

_a reader_- I won't leave my story undone, don't worry. :)

_Jokerisdabest_- Those two are shy beyond meaning and the laws restricting their contact, even more so a relationship, has to weigh on their poor shoulders. But they'll give into temptation anyway. And yes, there will be chapters with lemons so I'll try my best to make it decent for the readers.

_sirjamie_- Oh yeah, the chapters are long- I think they keep growing more in each one, haha, but I'm glad you like the length of them. :)


	10. Breaking Regulation

CHAPTER 9

**Breaking Regulation 3.1.2  
**

**  


* * *

**

_'The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread'- Mother Teresa_

* * *

_10 years ago. . ._

Amaya waited inside Christopher's home patiently, humming softly to herself as she fixed the plastic dinnerware for the two to share a meal. Her thumb rubbed off a stubborn smudge that remained on the navy plate before wiping it smooth with a cloth. Hmm, her friend needed concentrated soap rather than the watered crap he bought from her people. Christopher would return at sundown after walking a mile or so from the bus depot that took him roundtrip to work from the mines. He'd been cleared for entry level work in the backbreaking fields of the cavernous mines a few weeks back and Amaya had been relieved that he would now have money to sustain himself but it was short-lived when he told her how arduous it was. He would mine for gold within the city and sometimes, the surrounding areas if needed so for other precious metals MNU would export to corporations with most of the commission going to the company itself rather than its exhausted workers.

As a young poleepkwa, Christopher would start in the most low-paying and backbreaking areas before rising to a half-decent pay at the factories. She couldn't wait for him to get a better position, the mines weren't a good place for anyone and the last thing she wanted were for his lungs to become polluted with the air underground or god forbid, a sudden cave-in. He'd busied himself with work after his mother's untimely demise and she knew he still grieved over her privately as he used his job as a coping mechanism. How could he not? Grief was never easy.

As a friend, she stayed with him for longer periods nowadays after bypassing her parents trust once again to ease his emotional turmoil and help with the physical pain left over from mining. His mother wasn't there to watch over him so Amaya would take it upon herself in Laura's stead and Christopher did need help. What poleepkwa in the district didn't? Besides, he held her heart in his palm and she would never let anything happen to him.

She hated to see him emotionally distraught as he combated his grief and her heart tugged when he sat on his wooden chair and listlessly counted the meager rands MNU gave him that could barely allow him to support a meal four times a week. That in itself made it hard to support little Sherry but luck had been on his side this time and the little youngling had been adopted into a family with one hatchling. Christopher had been happy to see her go with the best of wishes and now truly lived alone; he hated the empty home. The physical pain from his laboring wasn't making it easy either and there were days when he could barely lift the canteens of water to pour himself a drink. Sometimes she wondered if Christopher was fated to live a hard life and she hoped not, he was such a good soul to deserve such misery.

Amaya ended up waiting for a few more hours than usual and almost fell asleep over her empty blue plate when he came through the door. She sat straight up again in embarrassment to ward off the appearance of being lazy and gave him a friendly smile as he walked inside with slow limping steps. Oh, she hoped his legs weren't aching today too. It was bad enough when his torso was sore alone. His green skin held patches of dark dirt, more than usual, and he grabbed a gray rag to wash his hands in a bowl of water set on top of a dusty nightstand. It was a ritual he performed morning and night to keep himself half-clean but Christopher was sure he'd never see his real skin color again under so much filth. His face was completely exhausted while his eyes were void of their usual flecks of sparkling gold and Amaya greeted softly, "How are you?"

He flinched in surprise since he hadn't noticed her at all due to her silence and remembered she had told him she would visit today. His eyes widened at how long she'd been waiting and blurted, "Amaya! I completely forgot about your visit. Have you been waiting long? I'm so sorry-"

She shook her head to dismiss his awkwardness on being punctual about their meetings and lied to ease him, "No, time flies quick when I'm here. You look wiped out, sit down."

Standing up, she patted the chair she set for him at the table and walked over to the pans of food that had become cold over the wooden fire settled on top of a cement slab. It took forever to start the thing and she wished her fingers were thicker-skinned like his so she couldn't burn herself accidentally while turning the wooden logs. She blew into its core to see if little orange embers lit up but the response was weak. Biting her bottom lip, she sighed in disappointment as she scrambled to find some matches, "Oh, the food's cold. I'm sure I can make another fire and-"

"I'm not hungry, just tired" he dismissed her generosity as he watched her pat down everything in sight but she shook her head to refute him. There was no way he was skipping out on a good meal after working long hours with only a three minute water break every four hours. Christopher couldn't help but smile sincerely when she cut a piece of bread from a white loaf and grabbed a piece of semi-hard cheese. She placed the quick makeshift snack for him on his plate, offering him a small smile and he squeezed her free hand as it lingered at the edge of the plastic plate. Genuinely, he said softly, "Thank you, Amaya. You don't have to do this, the food you bring me is already enough. I can take care of it."

"No, you're exhausted and I'm more than capable" she objected easily and used a can opener to punch two holes into a can of juice, pouring the orange beverage into a plastic white cup littered with cartoonish bears. Amaya didn't want to get him hooked on soda since it was bad enough cat food was a delicacy and brought him that sort of natural beverage whenever he needed a necessary pick me up. Purified water was his favorite beverage because of its cleanliness but teas were also incorporated into his diet whenever they were in stock. She gave him the glass and his tendrils dipped inside to drink it thirstily to soothe his parched throat, feeling the dehydration of the day settling into his dry skin but at least his body was hydrated. He would simply dump a bowl of water over himself to placate his flesh later on. Amaya placed her hands on her hips with a pleased smile to remark, "See? Perfectly done and today's cold meal can be warmed up tomorrow for breakfast. I'll wake up extra early to make sure you eat it, mister."

"I appreciate your help" he chuckled softly to her enthusiasm and she ushered with her hands for him to eat. Conversation could wait and he needed to get his stomach full so she wasn't having it any other way. Obeying her order with appreciation, he ate without reserve since Amaya rarely cared for his manners when he was near starvation and saw that she was dressed in a mid-length emerald dress as her entire back was exposed to him. For a brief second, he wanted to run his fingers down the smooth skin to see how soft humans really were. Was her skin as silky as the sheets she brought him? Did her spinal groove in the center hold neural skin receptors that felt every tingle like his own? His yellow eyes caught onto the tips of his dark fingers as they were littered with cheese crumbs and he returned to his meal quietly. He was such a mess, how could she bear embracing him when more than half his body was covered in dust? Melancholy set in to his own negative self-esteem and he finished his food quickly, chugging it down to barely savor much of the salty flavor of the aged cheese and the sweetness of the bread.

He grabbed the nearby bowl of water and grabbed the same rag to wipe his hands again, polishing every crease on his hands until they glistened with water. Uncleanliness soured his mood and he dabbed the towel over his arms to rub furiously over his skin to get rid of the awful dirt. His eyes caught onto Amaya as she brought him a new cloth along with a cleaner bowl of water without a word, already a few steps ahead to his daily routine. He would never find another like her but he hoped there was another that was helping one of his kind somewhere in this district. Maybe they were hiding their own story as well. It was childish, yes, but it gave him hope. He took in the detail of her tied hair, her oval face that held no childishness but the kindness remained, her slim figure from running back and forth to him, and he never tired of gazing at her. He had never seen her dressed with such beautifully clean garbs and saw the raw reality of their differences as always. He hated seeing it but there was no way she would live with him in this dirty squabble or for him to join her society and rise to a clean stable job.

His antennae drooped slightly but the thought of her wandering the district like that unsettled him. Had she actually gone through the slums dressed like that? There was no way to have made it here safely without catching somebody's eye and knowing the violent lecherous gangs, a human female was never safe. He tilted his head to the side curiously and asked warily, "Why are you dressed so. . .fancy?"

"Hmm?" she asked clueless, blinking like a mute toddler and saw that his eyes were fixated on her green dress. Of course he'd take notice of it, how clumsy of her! Her hand ran down the skirt absentmindedly and she explained quickly, "Oh, the dress! My parents had this family gathering today for an uncle who's in town and it became boring to me. I told them I was heading to my room for the night as they chatted away and snuck out quickly before sundown to stay safe. I didn't have time to change so I threw on my dark coat disguise and my pack. No one cared to look my way anyway. I got here, fixed the things I brought, and went straight to cooking so I forgot about changing. Oh, and I brought you some herbal teas I brewed and placed inside plastic bottles so you can drink them easily. I know you like chamomile and I brought some valarian tea to help you sleep along with ginseng to give you energy. My dad's been teaching me about herbal teas lately so you're in luck."

Her face broke into a sheepish smile as she added in, "It's funny how your system can digest the same things I can and you're free of ever catching human diseases unlike us."

"You didn't have to do all that, Amaya" he smiled kindly in gentle reprimand but she simply walked over to stroke his back in the similar fashion he used with her. His hand scrubbed at a dust patch wedged between the first bent of his knee joint but his smile didn't falter, pointing out simply, "I should be the one reciprocating your kindness by now."

"You're my best friend, you don't need to" she refused with a bright smile and dragged her chair to sit down next to him. Her blue-gray eyes watched him fiddle with the dirty rag and she leaned over to preen playfully, "You were late today."

"I've been working on something" he replied carefully and dropped the small rag when his right shoulder blade stung to the repetitive motion. His energy was almost depleted when he returned home every day and he hoped his body would adjust to this schedule. It was so hard to carry himself with an aching body and an equally fatigued mind. . .how did the older members of his people do this year after year? Maybe. . .maybe his new secret project would be the end to all of this. He exhaled a tired sigh between his tendrils and her eyebrows shot up curiously to his hesitation on answering the question. His golden eyes glanced at her and she simply clasped her hands over her stomach as he observed her.

Could he trust her with his new secret? His mother had given him strict specifications that no one outside their group of friends should know. 'The less, the better', she'd written. But Amaya had always proven herself trustworthy to his family and she was completely loyal to him without fault. Sure, they had their small quarrels once in a while like any duo of friends but they patched everything up within hours. She never liked leaving mad from the district and he always wanted to be on good terms in case they were abruptly separated. Besides, he truly cared for her on an entirely different level than friendship; that plateau had been surpassed and he wished they could reach the next stage to bind themselves romantically. How he wished she knew everything plaguing his beating heart but he couldn't risk their friendship or safety for unrequited emotions. Would the plan risk her safety as well if he confessed?

"What is it? You can tell me, Christopher" she assured softly with a smile but his silence made it fade slightly as she restated, "Or not, it's your choice."

"You can't tell anyone" he stated quietly with a stern expression and she nodded slowly to his serious tone. When he meant business, the scales over the brow area hooded the tops of his eyes and Amaya hoped it wasn't anything that could get him in trouble.

"Who can I tell? No one here wants to talk to me except for Paul and James" she agreed with a sheepish voice regarding her presence there, wringing her fingers together, and he accepted her word. True, nobody here knew of Amaya since she traveled to his home only and if people caught a glimpse of her, she wouldn't be remembered since they had other things to worry about. Most importantly, she wouldn't blab about him in public. The tips of his fingers tapped against his damp legs as he gathered the whole broad topic into short conversation. His face relaxed as he settled into his chair with a tired slump and quietly, he admitted, "My mother and others of my people devised a plan to recreate the fuel of our mothership by using formulas my mother created on the home world that our planet exchanged with others to boost our economy. She began working on this plan a few years before I met you as she worked out the kinks to be sure no ingredients would go to waste and that it was stable for a long trip. I never even fathomed she'd been doing this since my age as a youngling. Unfortunately, my mother. . ."

He trailed off and she reached over to squeeze his hand sympathetically as the still raw emotion hit him again. His fingers enclosed around hers and his face softened to the comforting gesture that she never faltered in giving. Clicking rapidly in a fluster to carry on, he continued quietly to let her know, "I discovered her written logs in- that's another story in itself but I'll make it short," his voice became more hushed at this point in case anyone dared to actually press an ear against his door at any moment and pointed out, "Amaya, you know that your people have been curious to know where the command module of our ship landed when we arrived and how it's one of the main reasons we are stranded."

She nodded silently, her mind having memorized each of his tales along with the media tales her people spun, and his eyes wandered over to the dusty floor to become fixated with the raggedy black carpet his mother had expertly used to cover the secret underground. Amaya began to wonder why he'd suddenly become engrossed with the carpet (did he want to clean it soon?) but he spoke faintly, "The module has been hidden under my home this whole time. You can't see it as my mother and her friends covered it very well under the floorboards. . ." his free hand pointed to his area of interest as he smiled faintly, "right there. I've learned to fly it as she taught me the commands during play games as a youngling. . ."

_All this time and I never wondered what she'd been preparing me for_, he thought fondly of his dearest mother and wistfully hoped she was at peace in the universe.

Shaking his head to clear his mind again, he went on, "But the point is, I need to finish the fuel and insert it into the module to reactivate it. All of my mother's entire work is down there and I found it, and I plan to continue the whole thing until it's finished. Some of her colleagues still live so that will speed things up and my friends have agreed to help me as well. . .except Adam, he's skittish with secrets so we kept him in the dark for his own good."

Amaya remained silent as she absorbed everything he'd just admitted to her. There was a glimmer of hope for escape in the district and after praying for it for so long, it felt surreal. Her skin broke out in goosebumps to the strand of luck Christopher had been given but part of her selfishly sulked for his getaway. She hated that immature emotion of coveting but he meant everything to her.

"You're going to leave then?" she asked quietly and gathered his finished plate as he poured himself another portion of juice, shaking the empty metal can to dump every last drop inside the cup. Her hands trembled slightly as she walked over to place all the dirty dinnerware into a large bowl filled with soapy water to wash them later. This was far more important a the moment. Her hands fidgeted against her stomach as his confession sunk in to every crevice in her brain. His mother had been working on a project to leave all along? Without getting caught in the slightest? It relieved her immensely to know she'd been so deeply devoted to leaving with carefully crafted plans but wouldn't get the chance to see her world once again. Amaya wanted Christopher to leave and be safe somewhere else, anyplace other than her planet. Nonetheless, the thought of him parting from her world pulled at her heart, knowing she couldn't join him.

"I will finish my mother's project and I _will _leave this barren wasteland along with my people" he stated firmly to his self-made promise and clenched a fist over his chest. His joints hurt from digging into the rocks today with his bare hands to scrape out the tiniest glints of metal, regardless of how the rough terrain scratched his flesh and lifted every bit found into the carts. He had worked outside under the blazing sun with sore and sweating limbs as he breathed tiredly to keep his body temperature stable, but it was the lesser of two evils rather than heading inside the dank and stuffy caves without a moment's notice in case of a possible cave-in. His people were naturally akin to wandering below ground on the home planet, but here, MNU didn't care for the well-being of their workers. . .only their dirty goods. _This _was why he needed to free his people with his mother's ingenuity. If not for himself, for them.

He stretched his hand gingerly to exercise the inflamed joints and glared at the table to hiss angrily, "We have been degraded and mistreated for too long by MNU and your kind. None of the many governments that exist here have done anything to relieve our suffering and it is time this is taken into our hands. I lost my family to this world and I will not allow that to befall others, nobody else needs to lose their family with that awful helplessness I endured. I will depart from this horrible place with every single member of my species and _never _return. I don't care how, but once I'm home, I will make sure this planet is blacklisted in a no fly zone so other species cannot become the next target."

The tips of Amaya's fingers sweated in anxiousness, her stomach tightening into a knot at her own modesty, and she dared to ask weakly, "Does that mean you'll leave me behind as well?"

He looked away somberly to that disappointed look on her face, unable to answer her question. There were so many things to consider apart from emotions and-

Her hand clasped his forearm gently to nudge him out of his thoughts as he realized he'd been unknowingly walking for a few seconds and she smiled encouragingly to lighten the situation, "It's okay. In the end, I want what's best for you and you deserve so much better than this."

"I don't know how long it'll take to complete actually" he sighed dejectedly to the unclear future but she squeezed his arm in support with a silent nod. Her lips thinned into a line and he knew she was biting them from behind with her teeth to hide her emotions from him. All she gave was encouragement without seeking any on her own life and wished she would reveal her own worries to him. His hands cupped her face gently to tap his thumbs against her brown cheeks and he muttered listlessly, "If I can complete it."

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind to and I'll help in any way I can" Amaya piped up confidently to cheer him up, even as dust particles hovered around them inside the lit home, and he managed a small nod. Much better. Her eyes watched his antennae flick upwards and at that moment, she forgot her own reasons for wanting him to stay and knew he'd be happier in space. It's what he dreamed of every day. The way his eyes brightened when he spoke of it, the smallest heartfelt laughs when he recounted a story, the way his voice changed to a content timber when he explained his homeworld, everything belonged to that little poleepkwa boy that yearned to reach for the stars. To return to what he'd been forced to abandon. Softly, she spoke, "Just promise me you'll be careful and won't get into trouble for this. Don't let _anyone _find out, not even the tiniest dust fleck, or MNU will come down on you."

"Victory never comes without sacrifices" he told her quietly as he remembered his mother's last words of confessing that secret and her arms wrapped around his back to hold him. His plan was crucial to both his people and their continuing existence because so far in the statistics, there were lesser numbers now than what the first generation brought twenty-eight years ago. Death, infant mortality, restricted breeding, all of it would play a factor on their numbers. The worst thought that came to Christopher was what if they were the only ones of his species left? The homeworld was an unknown variable right now and the first colony vessel that left had never returned for them. What if he really was the only one with the means to escape and save their planet? As long as the plan continued, his life didn't matter if there were others to carry it out. Only one would seek him through the good and bad, and he loved her so. He squeezed her right cheek affectionately and whispered, "Do not worry about me, Amaya."

"How can I not? You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you" she rambled truthfully with a fond smile as she gazed up at him and patted his chest to lighten the mood. This compound could make anyone dreary within minutes and she wanted to give her friend an escape from that. Releasing a sigh, she admonished playfully, "Don't do anything crazy."

"I'm very stealthy" he stated with a rattling trill and she chuckled at his uprising self-confidence. At least MNU hadn't taken that from him yet and she loved hearing that humorous aspect of his. They weren't energetic children anymore and their playful natures to poke fun at the simplest of things had faded away to the point both joked only during bedtime. They really were becoming adults now. She nodded assuredly with a smirk to his cocky words and he patted her head good-humoredly to point out, "And _you've_ been gone from home for quite a bit. You should return."

"It's a family get-together, the adults will be drunk in celebration and they'll forget all about me" she dismissed with a careless scoff and waved her hand in the air to brush the whole matter aside. Everyone had seen her head to her bedroom so she doubted they would believe she left since she said a good nap was what she needed. Besides, she no longer cared what they thought of her as teenage rebellion told her to stick to Christopher. Amorous feelings or not, she would never leave part from him. She smiled cheekily and crossed her arms to stand straight and said wittily, "I'm crafty too."

"You can't discard your family just to see me" Christopher lectured gently to her disobedience streak and she frowned, disliking it when he sided against her. Why couldn't he see that she was happy at his side in this bleakest of deserts? She resisted from innocently rolling her eyes at his gentle nature when he wagged a finger to state, "Family is important-"

"So are you and they don't like you which boils my blood" she shot back heatedly and turned around to cross her arms angrily. Why did he defend everything her family told her to believe and do? Yes, they were family but nobody said you had to hand over free will over to your parents until a certain age.

Her blue-gray eyes glanced at the fixed mediocre patches that supported the broken wood on the wall, wooden holes stuffed with newspaper and caked mud, and the shabby wall decorations consisting of magazine cutouts depicting landscape views and families of animals. She could see the deepest wishes of his subconscious in each of the raggedly cut pictures plastered all around and Christopher's intense yearning to run free across open grassy land. Amaya smiled sadly as she saw the newest 8x11 addition, Australia's gorgeous Barrier Reef, underneath the only window at the front of the house while a handmade collage of Kruger National Park pictures decorated the top of it.

How could people ostracize a species this intelligent to squalor that not even the poorest of humans endured? She sighed weakly as she faced the ceiling to push back tears, whispering softly, "If they only knew you like I did, they wouldn't talk about you like that. You're not a monstrous alien, I've grown up alongside you to know better than that. You are a brilliant man that could run circles around them, around the brightest scientists alive, and hold more integrity than anyone I've met."

"Everyone's entitled to their opinions" he replied quietly from behind, her words uplifting the downhearted mood MNU never failed to hand at work, and heard her sniffle from her spot in front of the opaque window as the faint light of sunset illuminated her face. He hated to see her upset in any way and it always related to their secret friendship, why nobody spoke for integration of both cultures or created programs to connect and bypass the species barrier. Human mockery and disgust was a natural occurrence for him nowadays, it stung every time he encountered it but he got over it with defense mechanisms. His human friend, however, was naturally sensitive to such thoughts and it hurt him when she was agonized; the many numbers of human hormones in her system didn't help the situation either. She had told him about the incident where her mother burned several gifts he'd given her to protect her but privately, it hurt him terribly to be seen as a disease-ridden monster that was better left in isolation but he didn't show it for her sake. Never. Now, they simply kept each other's gifts in his bedroom for proper safekeeping until a better spot could be found. No one cared to bother him in there since people rarely ventured to his home and he was a vague adult that kept to himself so their forbidden camaraderie would remain safe.

"Not to opinions like that, no one should be that cruel" she whimpered as her eyes stung and felt his hands squeeze her shoulders to comfort her. His cooler skin freshened her sun kissed flesh and her intuition could already sense his sympathetic side surfacing to mend her family issues but she'd have none of it. He had much more important things to worry about than her family squabbles. She shook her head roughly as his chest pressed against it from behind (she hated feeling so small against him) and snapped bitterly, "_Don't_ make excuses either. They wouldn't do the same for you."

"I won't, just relax and if you wish to stay, that's all right" he comforted gently to calm her down and stroked her black hair with one hand. Humans did that all the time from his memories as a child and the strange follicles faintly tickled his palm. He liked the strange feeling and both benefited since it soothed her stress all the time. He didn't see the purpose of all that hair since his kind only held thin and sparse follicles randomly over the body as bacteria collectors but humankind arranged it differently in many styles and length. Her hair was always down to her waist in length and he knew she hated it mainly because of the maintenance routine alone but did it to appease her family. He didn't mind her preferences, she looked lovely in any manner to him- her health and happiness was all that mattered to him.

Besides, if she spent the night today, he would be most happy holding her in his bed as they shared it. He liked watching her sleep against him in the morning during the recent months without his mother to ease his new burdens as he ventured into his independence and it certainly helped the loneliness he felt having a home to himself. During the overnight stays, he wished Amaya could stay with him permanently in District 9 as his fingers trailed over her smooth delicate face; he could never fall asleep himself until she did. Even then, he enjoyed hearing the inaudible mumbles under her breath as she dreamed while his own were of a life on his planet- one that he could share with her. But that's all they were: dreams.

By dawn, he would reluctantly wake her despite her complaints for more shuteye and the two would talk face-to-face about every problem, trying to solve each other's worry before sunrise even broke into the horizon. He hated to see her leave before he left for work as the empty home returned the mocking reminder of how he truly wasalone now. He didn't like his new life one single bit and if Amaya left one day, it would be unbearable. She'd told him how humans who grew into adulthood often left their childhood homes to explore other cities or countries to settle down to begin a new life as independent adults. He hoped she would find Jo'burg interesting enough to stay in once she finished her schooling and remain with him. It was selfish on his part to keep her restrained in a city, similar to how MNU kept him, but she was all he had.

"I'd rather stay here with you forever, I don't like the world I live in anymore" she admitted softly and slumped her shoulders depressingly. He stopped fiddling with her hair before his fingers really did become tangled in her thick locks and peered over her shoulder curiously causing one of the corners of her frown to lift in a smile to his glance. She wanted to stay with him? Really? His chest puffed up happily but he didn't say anything of it. Oh, if he could, he would've promised to provide for her indefinitely and never again would she risk her life entering the district. Her hand went over his cheek to stroke the sharp angle of his cheekbone as his golden eyes lit up and her voice remained warm despite her bitter words, "It's turning worse out there and so much violence is on the rise. I always thought it would get better but it hasn't," her index finger trailed over the picture of the Great Barrier Reef and she smiled faintly, "At least in here, it can be peaceful with you and no one will find me. Just you and me, I won't have to leave anymore and we won't feel so alone."

_As beautiful as that sounds_, Christopher thought longingly to such a possibility but it was incredibly risky for such an idea to work flawlessly. _And as much as I would want to. . ._

"You'll be declared kidnapped and I'll be hunted down" he pointed out gently to the harsh reality and she pouted at his comment, sulking once again for both of their miseries on this planet. They both knew the possibility to be caught was likely to come true but he dismissed it quietly, squeezing her shoulders again, "You're just having a bad night."

"Me? You're the one being bossed around by MNU as your body takes the toll" she argued worriedly for his constant well-being and gave him a sidelong look. If only she could stay, she'd make sure he was well-fed and never have him lift a finger once he was off work. If only. . .if only there was a place they could run off to without worries for persecution. Her fingers fidgeted over her chest as she twiddled them together and she sighed worriedly, "I don't want to lose you one day. . .but if I do, I want it to be because you're heading home. Just don't forget me, even if I die way before you-"

"I'll never forget you in my lifetime, Amaya, and you better not forget me either" he purred fondly with a playful tone and she turned around to envelop him in another embrace again. No, he'd never forget her. Not the little being that had stretched her hand out in friendship despite society's laws and kept returning just for him. If he left for his planet, what would become of her? Could he truly leave without looking back with remorse? He squeezed her form tightly against his subconsciously to banish that awful thought but it wouldn't stop biting at his mind. Could he really? He was her friend and humans outgrew relationships all the time. . .

"Never, not even if they switched my brain" she broke into his thoughts happily as her cheek pressed against his rigid chest to bask in comfort with him. Alien or not, he was the only one who stuck with her and understood everything about her. No human friend had lasted this long with her and being the modest 'free the poleepkwa' kind of teen didn't make her the most popular in school. A million years and death itself wouldn't erase who he was from her.

He held her quietly in rumination to his conflicting thoughts and stroked her bare back gently to soothe her, tracing his fingers in a circular motion just between her shoulder blades. Her skin was much warmer than his in any weather and his fingertips felt cozy and protected from the elements whenever he touched her. Her bare skin practically excited his sensory receptors at holding her so closely while daringly allowing his fingers to travel down her back in a vertical line. Her height hadn't grown much over the years and her small human frame always made him smile as he grew taller; her head barely reaching the middle of his chest. He reminded himself to tell her to wear less feminine clothes when she traveled publicly as he caught the smallest glimpse at her human cleavage from above. Why did human females need to feed their offspring from there and buy food simultaneously? It was absurd on a biological scale and the male fetish for those round orbs boggled his mind but he was a poleepkwa, topics like that would never be understood. For him, it was her thick hair and oval face, her voice, everything he could see up front with his eyes. She shuddered softly under his touch and he was on guard instantly. Had he hurt her? Scratched her? Worriedly, he withdrew his hands and asked quickly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, your touches are just very. . .stimulating against my skin" she whispered bashfully as a small blush graced her caramel cheeks for admitting it. He meant the world to her, despite the species difference, and couldn't help but continue to care about him in that special girl-guy way. For three years, she'd wondered on any reciprocation on his part but she could deal with unrequited feelings. Yet, there were times she sneakily caught his bright eyes watching her intently but he would turn away the next second to focus on a particular scrap of paper to read. He was cute when he was baffled but it only made her attraction worse. Her love for him was pure and untainted out of years of camaraderie, even an unrequited 'no' wouldn't deter her loyalty to him. He was her best friend above anything else and friends lasted longer than boyfriends in her book. Nervously, she grabbed his hand and squeaked out hastily, "Forget it, let's go read."

He could smell the rapid change in her scent, batting the ends of his antennae over her forehead to taste the air surrounding her, and pointed out firmly, "Don't lie to me, Amaya. Honesty is always first with us."

"Well, it's hard when hormones kick in!" she argued defensively with a high uneasy pitch in her voice and crossed her arms across her chest. How could she tell him the truth? What if his species had a different approach when attracted to another? She couldn't exactly ask him out on a date to a movie theatre! What if she wasn't his type? Maybe the whole species gap was too much. Oh, her brain was overworking big time and blushing madly wasn't helping her hide the truth. Looking away to conceal her reddening face, she looked to the floor and pointed out, "There's some things girls can't share with the opposite gender and don't give me that 'poleepkwa are either' speech."

"You complain every time you're on your cycle and I've read my share of human anatomy and physiology books" he commented flatly and she glared at him for the scored point as he won the argument. She never should've brought those books if it would lead to him knowing everything. He gave a few clicks of amusement to her frowning face of defeat, tapping the bottom of her chin with a finger and innocently trilled softly, "It is true. Talk to me, Amaya. We're always here for one another."

She drew in a short raggedy breath that bordered on hyperventilation as her eyes darted back-and-forth from the floor to his face. How could she put years of emotions into simple sentences? They were such complex and deep sentiments that words never felt strong enough in comparison to them. How did people her age do this stuff? Her fight-or-flight response told her to lie herself out of it but Christopher would be disappointed in such a tactic and her heart beat wildly as it ached to know if it held a possible partner or the loss of a potential one. Her thumbs twiddled over her chest apprehensively as teenage shyness took over and decided to bring it into the open with shy admission.

"I want to be with you."

Her mouth gaped silently in disbelief to her daring confession for a few seconds before she stammered onwards nervously, "I. . .I mean, I care about you and. . .oh, this sounded way better in my head," she licked her lips as she paused to take a serious tone, "You make my days happy and when I'm apart from you, it's awful. Your friendliness, kindness, intellect, everything about you draws me like one of those little moths to candlelight."

She shut her mouth then and there before she rambled on, the last thing she needed was awkwardness between them. Laying out her heart before him lifted the weight off her shoulders but planted a new one depending if this honesty tactic backfired. _I don't want to lose the comfort zone between us. We never even talk about our feelings concerning partners and for me to bring this up, I hope he doesn't find me weird or that it's a desperate resort because he's the only one I see the most. It's not true though, I'd choose him over anyone I've met or ever will._

"Oh" was his quiet response but internally, was quite taken aback by her straightforward response. Her cheeks blushed a deep rosy color as she brought everything into the open and waited for his input, glancing at the floor to ease the nervousness every teenager experienced with their first crush. Her shoulders arched forward as she crossed her arms in a feeble attempt to hide herself from the serious conversation.

Christopher, however, had expected something entirely different along the lines of not touching her or accidentally hurting her; human skin was always sensitive to the touch and extremely fragile to injury. The edge of his hand ran down her back gently as she tried to shy away from him and noted that she was the softest thing he'd ever touched, keeping her close as her feet tried to shuffle away slowly. She was maturing and the juvenile personality was being replaced by a sophisticated adult female that was passionate about helping his people and knew what she wanted in this life. He could never hold any human as valuable as she was to him.

Apparently, that mutual respect was leading her into attraction and her species tended to seek a partner, whether temporary or permanent, when entering a reproduction age. Humans chose matches during their second decade of life (quite early for his taste) while his began during either their third or fourth decade but nowadays, youngsters were implementing the behavior of humans into their own which was screwing up the poleepkwa biological clock. Nevertheless, he held the same interest towards her during recent years as he was fortunate to have a synched biological clock where he could already seek a partner of his choosing and part of him always hoped that she felt the same hidden but loving fondness for him. The Creator sure smiled upon him today. His antennae rose happily straight on end in pride to her admission but soon remembered the strict laws in place for his kind.

"I'm not a human, Amaya" he stated shamefully, gazing downwards at the wooden floor pitifully, and the words stung the second they left his mouth. He was a non-human. A piece of scum on the street. Humans were supreme and never to be gazed at directly. He was the lowest on the chain of their social stature, even homeless humans and foreigners held more power than he. The reality that they were in fact a completely different species without a bridge to support their unity would always bring up a fortified wall to keep them apart. They could never be equals, much less be together. Apart with being forbidden to be near a human, entangling one's self romantically was a death sentence.

Her hands reached up to hold his face tenderly as her heart clenched to his somber expression and she soothed gently, "I don't care that you're not, you're perfect just the way you are."

She didn't want to change the happy dynamics between them and he was already under pressure from his new job. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything and taken the coward's way out. Was that his gentle way of letting her down easy? If so, she felt more concerned for him with the way his eyes closed against her touch. Her fingers grazed each little scale of skin on his face as she poured her heart out quietly, "I love you very much, Christopher. Even if our roles were reversed and I was the poleepkwa stranded in this hellhole, I would still choose you. Always. You make me the happiest and you've done that by always smiling at me, even when you're not feeling your best. There's nothing wrong about your lack of being human, even the whole alien species topic makes you more exotic," the smallest trill passed through his mouth and she smiled, "Is that a smile I see? Good. I. . .I just wanted you to know since you asked for the truth and all. You'll be special to me no matter what and this doesn't have to change anything, okay?"

_Not change anything? We care for each other, we should- no, we __could__ be together if it weren't for society's forced stigmas_, he thought angrily and wanted to tell her but thought better of it. That anger wasn't for her, it was for MNU and the human led governments of Earth.

"Nothing good could ever come from it, we're forbidden to have any sort of safe future" he mused aloud, mostly to himself, and she glanced at him curiously. It sounded almost as if he were _considering _the idea, not rejecting it. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers as he held her closer, another blush smearing onto her cheeks, and whispered his own heartfelt admission, "You've clouded my mind for quite a few years but I always expected you to care for a human. They are your people. It was a logical solution and I doubted you could ever see me in a manner that was more than platonic," he grabbed her hand to run it over his ridged face to make sure this is what she wanted and choked out, "_This_ is who I am, who I'll _always_ be. Humans view us as disgusting creatures of filth and caring for one would be appalling to any. You. . ."

He trailed off as words were insufficient to the overload of emotions of shame for his social ranking, pity for what he could never give her, anger to those who oppressed him, sadness to the inability to keep her, happiness for the token of love she gave him. . .so much a good catharsis would bring him to purge himself free of all but the good. He breathed shakily as he snuck the tips of his fingers into her hair, the shy smile she gave lifting his spirits, and he confessed softly, "I've wanted to be with you since the day I gave you that ring on your finger but our worlds are very complicated, Amaya."

"You. . .you care about me then?" she asked in sheer disbelief as she hung onto every word he'd uttered for the past minutes and felt her heart beat faster against her rib cage in happiness. Oh, it could've exploded for all she cared as long as she knew he held the tiniest ounce of that same regard. Her muscles tensed to his admittance, absorbing the sudden emotional shock to her system, and managed a weak whisper, "Tell me I heard right."

"You have perfectly good hearing" he coaxed gently to her baffled expression and gripped her five-fingered hand in his to squeeze it, intertwining their fingers like silk ribbons through braided hair. Their hands were so different but he would've rather held that hand a million times than any others from his kind. He cherished holding it over the years as he passed it off as a tight knit friendship to keep his real feelings submerged. . .but no longer. Amaya beamed happily at him as he returned his own similar expression and she wrapped her other arm around his back, her body pressing against his as she chuckled softly. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity and asked, "What?"

"I never thought you could feel that way, I dreamed but. . ." she hesitated in a breathless stupor and a rose color crossed her cheeks as her eyes remained locked on his, tiny droplets gathering in those gorgeous orbs. He liked seeing that true hue of romanticism on her cheeks rather than the soft peach of coyness or red of anger. His golden eyes roamed over her bashful face as she rambled on in a strained whisper, "I've cared about you for years. . .I-I-"

"It's all right, at least it's in the open and neither of us is hurt" he soothed gently and traced his thumbs over her cheeks, enjoying the softness of her smooth clean skin. The rules of attraction would never tie a poleepkwa and a human in all logical sense but Christopher was glad for the cosmic screw-up (or miracle in his view).

She truly cared about him.

Not as a friend but at a deeper unwavering level of partnership. His forehead touched hers as he pressed his cheek to hers fondly with a smile and trilled caringly, "What did you call it? Love?"

"It's the most mature feeling between two individuals besides respect" she smiled shyly to the common human word used by all ages and traced her fingers over his neck, focusing on the sensitive skin of his throat. The rise and fall of the smooth gill-like flesh always kept her occupied in an amusement Christopher couldn't fathom and simply purred to the feather stroke sensations. Her eyes shifted from his throat to his face and she murmured, "You've used it for your mother and food but that's what I feel for you. I know I'm still young to know the depth of such an emotion but I've known you since I was a little kid. You remember how small and clumsy I was?"

Amaya used her right hand to depict her short height from that age with a shy grin and Christopher couldn't help but laugh in remembrance to the toothy child that enjoyed making mud balls with him to throw at large insects for fun. Her hands settled underneath his chin and everything she'd been withholding before seemed to flow from her mouth like second nature and she hoped this wasn't a realistically beautiful dream. Honesty came first for any true relationship and she said warmly, "There isn't anyone else I could hold so dearly in that way and I'll _never _leave you despite my parents say. I don't see how helping you could be wrong and I won't waste my time trying to understand. I'm here to stay for as long as I breathe, no matter the outcome."

"I believe you" he purred softly to her to reassure both of their sentiments and embraced her smaller form to his, relishing the warmer contact from her human body. He couldn't have had a better surprise than this. She wanted to be with him as his partner and more importantly, she cared deeply for him. Not a half-hearted 'I think so' or an unsure 'maybe it could work' but a confident 'I love you'.

His heart couldn't stop hammering against his back at the turn of events and trilled fondly when her fingers caressed the weaker pair of arms under his torso. Those little arms of his could act on their own sometimes and the stimuli she was giving sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine. There had always been negative thoughts of how she could see him as attractive due to their physical differences but as he looked at her, he could see that she automatically knew what his soft spots were after years of each other's company. He trilled softly when her fingers stroked the tips of his before curling them to hold onto the smaller pair. His own set of dominant hands dug into her braided hair, the warmth of her scalp heating up his colder fingertips instantly like a safe shelter and touched his forehead to hers. What should he do? He wanted to shower her with affection but he didn't exactly know the proper courting procedure. She was his most precious treasure now that his family was gone and felt blessed for having such rare affection from another after all the crap MNU put him through every day.

_She loves me_, he thought as the short Earth word brought warm happiness to every inch of his circulatory system and elated his heart. Weeks, months, _years_ of wondering what thoughts lay behind those stormy human eyes were laid out before him. Her eyes met his as he kept her wrapped up in his embrace, not that she would complain to his constant need to protect her, and she leaned upwards on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his moving tendrils. His eyes widened at the breakage in worldwide regulation but her rebelliousness only intrigued him further. _Hmm, how will we work this out?_

"To hell with rules" she whispered before he could ask about human courting traditions and pressed her lips against them again while he curled them slightly in excitement. Most people thought their tendrils would be slimy or coated with saliva since they never approached them up close to really find out. Amaya had learned early on (when Christopher attempted to bury his tendrils in her hair as a childish joke to mimic sci-fi films where aliens ate people's brains) that they were coated with a thin lipid layer that would keep them sanitary and give a natural soft sheen, similar to human hair proteins and living cell membranes themselves, so the whole slobbery perspective humankind believed was just stupid in Amaya's book. If they were indeed wet, it was simply from a liquid drink and would soon evaporate since the tendrils did not absorb anything, only serving the purpose of scanning for harmful bacteria that could pass into the mouth before mastication. Afterwards, they'd just wipe it away similar to human flossing.

Christopher purred deeply in pleasing surprise as her lips wandered over each of his tendrils and her actions popped in the thought of how humans shared their affection by mouth. In his case, locking tendrils. He wondered how she knew about sharing that interspecies gesture but she'd just told him how long she cared for him so maybe her spry imagination had crafted possible scenarios. Fine by him. The same occurred in his mind during the recent months as he wished to claim her as his partner but couldn't; only in blissful but farfetched dreams. His fingers traced over her cheekbones, caressing the smooth flesh with his gentle touch as he moved them down the contoured cheek lines. Her alien neck was thinner than his own could ever be (his whole hand could practically wrap around it completely) and he wondered how humans could safely support their larger heads on them. Such a peculiar species.

She grabbed his hands into hers and pressed both against the flat sternum area of her chest, leaning closer to breathe over his chest in a whisper, "Touch me again. Not the childhood hugs and pre-teen slips of the hand but a lover's touch."

His eyes widened to her sudden request and he stammered, "Amaya-"

"Break regulation 3.1.2 with me, Christopher. . .Kraaivyanwe?" she asked silkily and his body tightened at hearing his natural name flow from her lips. He studied her facial features for any betraying nervousness on partaking such an act with him but saw nothing. Unlike humankind who shushed everything relating to sexuality, his species was open about it so younglings knew all of the information needed to improve their intellect to their fullest. Amaya, on the other hand, learned it in class, reading pamphlets, and questioning her flustered mother but she was comfortable enough with her sexuality to explore it with her chosen partner if he so wished. Her hand stroked his chest to coax an answer from him and she assured caringly, "You mean everything to me and we're old enough to do this. I _want _to be with you."

His fingers grazed her forearms gently as he watched for any second thoughts on her part because he was more than willing to mate her. Emotions were already running high and maybe their whole agreement to mate was on hasty impulse but he couldn't have a better partner. Once again, he asked to be clear on everything since he was reaching his own point of no return and asked, "Are you sure? Perfectly clear on this?"

"Yes."

And with that, he pulled her towards his sleeping chamber as her body tingled in anticipation but abruptly turned around when they reached the half-open gray door. She blinked in surprise to the halt but Christopher grabbed her shoulders to explain, "Don't expect anything fancy. I've read a couple of those romance novels from the junk heap, very strange mating procedures and mediocre plots," she chuckled to his tiny review and pointed out clearly, "and this will not be that."

"All I need is you" she replied earnestly and he gave a satisfied human-like nod, pushing the door open to reveal his cramped, dusty, but thoroughly organized bedroom. He placed her before him so she could see the thin gray mattress without a bed cover, littered with the usual bundle of cotton blankets she brought for him, and a small floral pattered pillow. He closed the metal door behind him with a rusty click but it protected and gave privacy to them in the small room since the main door of the house still lacked a decent lock. Christopher glanced at her timidly from the side since all that he could give her was nothing compared to what financially stable human males could offer. However, she turned to him and beamed pleasantly with that innocent shine in her eyes, "Perfect. Just you and me in solitude."

His hands snaked around her waist to pull her close as his tendrils roamed her neck in a gentle caressing sweep due to her soft skin. How he'd wondered what her smooth body tasted like. Bashfully, he paused and admitted against her warm flesh, "I have no idea on what I'm doing."

"Neither do I, that's what makes this exciting and natural" she eased lightly with her own energized chuckle, giving his hands a last gentle tug before throwing herself down onto the mattress with careless glee. Christopher couldn't help but adore her when she landed on her face but promptly turned onto her side to glance at him cheerfully for her humorous plop. Her hand pressed against the springy mattress, testing its sturdiness, and she smiled brightly, "You found a new one."

"Two weeks ago, I couldn't give up mother's and placed it on top to make them new" he replied with a polite nod as her carefree mood eased him and sat down next to her. His insides grew warm as her eyes roamed over his body and he ran his fingertips over her side, running them in gentle loops from her ribs down to her small exposed ankles. Her smile widened to his soft caress in appreciation and tugged on his shirt to bring him down to her eye level, settling her lips over his tendrils once more in a sweeping motion before he settled her smaller form under his. His thumb traced over her nude lips, remembering that humans used their lips to show affection mostly but the large difference in their mouth structure would never allow him to share that with her. Oh well, at least he had tendrils. Her lips pressed gently against his thumb and she bit the fingertip playfully as her hands cupped his face affectionately.

Her forehead pressed against his and she whispered breathlessly, "I love you, Christopher."

"I love you too" he purred softly and breathed in still fresh astonishment that she felt the same. She was under his arms with a happy smile just like his recent dreams where he showed her his homeworld with freedom to call his own and mated her in their bed inside his handmade home. Oh, if only dreams really could come true.

He nuzzled her cheek fondly with a deep purr and he smiled, his eyes boring into hers to trill, "I've waited so quietly to hear those words from you. Small but meaningful words."

"They've always been there over the years, developing, maturing, until now" she whispered against his cheek, grazing her lips over the ridged scales of that area, and trailed her fingers over his short antennae gently. His hold tightened considerably to the sudden sensitivity and she leaned closer, smiling coyly to tease, "Do you like that?"

"I should never point out my weak spots- you know I do" he exhaled dryly as his eyes closed to the wonderful feeling and her fingers squeezed the short pair of antennas gently before stroking them up and down carefully. A throaty growl passed through his throat and his tendrils straightened on end in effect to the mind-blowing sensation pulsing down his nerve endings. Did she _know_ what euphoria she was causing within him?

The small mischievous hitch in her brown lips told him yes, yes, she did. However, the touches were very delightful to his entire body and if she wanted to touch him in that manner, he'd let her. After all, imaginations and dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. She already knew the extra sensitivity of his sensory antennae and her small dexterous fingers pleased with the gentlest of strokes, taps, and pinches. His fingers dug into the sheets as pleasure rippled throughout his body, involuntarily pressing her clothed body tightly between his and the bed, and her arms wrapped around his neck instantly. His eyes fluttered briefly before gazing at Amaya who blinked with shy curiosity to his ragged breathing and he tried to catch his breath, "T-That. . .that. . .was very good."

"Good" she said cheerfully at her handiness but blushed softly as she leaned close to whisper privately, "D-Does. . .does it, um, a-arouse you?"

He broke into good-humored laughter to her modesty on that subject and nodded to ease her reddening cheeks. His finger traced over her lips as he watched her relax on his bed sheets and chuckled impishly when her wet pink tongue licked the tip of his finger. He purred deeply at that particular human motion seen in the public media shows to depict sexual innuendo and advised huskily, "I'm sure anything relating to the word 'arousing' shouldn't be making you nervous. We'll be doing much more than that, won't we?"

Her fingers slowly grazed the skin around his neck and shoulder in downwards spirals, inspecting each open crevice between the thick scales to caress the softer flesh underneath. It wasn't as soft as human skin but the nerve receptors there were most susceptible to touch than the thicker protective outer coating. He shouldn't have told her _that _either. The only open spot available to him was her neck and he took full advantage of it, nibbling on the tender flesh with the tip of his mouth (carefully watching his teeth, of course) until a small moan caught in her throat.

"Kraaivyanwe" she breathed against his skin, slumping weakly into his embrace as she buried her head into the pillow, and he relished his real name being spoken. If one didn't practice it aloud or in writing, it could easily become forgotten. Thank goodness for his little helper. . .his attractive human helper. He had to face the fact she was only growing older and thankfully, her interests lied in him. He felt. . .what was that human term?. . .oh, 'on top of the world!'.

His fingers dug into her thick hair and he bit her shoulder, relishing the clean smoothness under his mouth, to request, "Don't call me Christopher throughout this. Only speak my true name as you just did."

Amaya nodded her head softly, more focused on pleasing him until he couldn't move but she liked saying his real name. It gave her a private sense of rebellion and knowing she would have the poleepkwa she loved in an intimate manner soon sent electric shivers down her spine. Her cheeks couldn't help but darken when his fingers reached for the straps holding her dress on but smiled with allowance for him to continue. His hands helped to free her body from the floral green dress as nervousness to the unknown filled her. . .but didn't mind. With the last garments of her lady's unmentionables remaining, she guided him with a nervous smile as his eyes took in every curve and inch of naked skin to long-term memory.

Her breath hitched whenever his cool fingertips came in contact with her skin and he observed her nude form with interest as she lied underneath him. It definitely did not resemble the scrawny physique of the child she'd been years ago and he grazed the underside of her breast softly. So this was what the male gender gawked at on their counterparts. . .he didn't see what was so special. Instead of being seen as lusty, that part should be considered sacred since the glands lactated to keep their offspring healthy but humans were very strange. He could see humans held no other artificial skin layer (they held too many in his view) unlike his own and everything was on display once the clothing came of. If they were so modest about their appearance, why did they let his people walk around with only rags or no clothing? Such an absurd and hypocritical species. Except his Amaya, she took care of him.

Her hand pressed over his and she guided his hand upwards to caress that area on her chest as her mouth opened without sound emitting through, slumping against the bed as he explored her body. He knew it was one of the female erogenous zones but to see her form reacting to the lightest of touches excited him, sending his antennae into a waving frenzy. Her back arched against his body with a breathy moan from her lips as he touched her soft mounds, both curious to the new experience as he teased each inch of flesh with his fingertips. His fingers brushed over the small nub of erected flesh and a single stroke sent her body into a pleasurable shudder, her lips widening in a satisfied smile as he continued caressing the highly sensitive flesh. A few minutes of teasing had her in a convulsion of moans and he stopped before he induced a climax within her form. His fingers trailed downwards to touch the skin on her stomach and couldn't help but be amused at the evolution of their species.

"It's so much safer to have an exoskeleton" he told her with a small trill and she chuckled humorously. Unlike her kind, his reproductive system wasn't on display without clothing and within seconds, took off the tattered garbs that kept him modest. Just because they weren't able to flaunt their reproductive parts in public didn't mean that they had no need to wear clothes. For some reason, humans believed otherwise but Amaya always brought him something to wear to keep him decent and warm. His mouth trailed over her shoulders to settle on the crook of her neck and he nibbled on the soft skin gently as she sighed pleasurably, touching her cheek to his in affection. Her fingers dug between the rigid scales to caress the soft skin and he shuddered from the delightful sensation running down his spinal nerve endings. He never wanted this to end.

"My ma's getting a new donation batch, I'll bring you a bag full of clothes next week" she spoke up with a smile and traced her fingers over his forearm, outlining the small spikes at the edges with her fingertips. Her lips kissed the soft skin of surrounding his forest green throat, nudging her nose against his rising skin as she smiled to his controlled breathing. She found it fascinating that their throat reacted similar to the breathing motions of human chests while their chest itself remained rigid. Her shoulders arched towards his when his tendrils caressed the side of her neck and she wondered how many and what kind of human biology books he'd read that she had _not _brought him. That question arose another in her mind on how exactly the two would mate. Coyly, she asked in a whisper, "So, how will we. . .? You never told me about poleepkwa anatomy down there."

She broke off into bashful chuckles, her arms covering her bare chest with a hint of self-consciousness and smiled shyly up at him. The only thing she knew relating to sex were the movies they were shown in school to educate students, the sexual innuendos in the media, and books her mother had given her about it. She hadn't really told Amaya much about the whole baby making process and had let her daughter read about it instead. However, Luisa hadn't expected for her daughter to lose her virginity to a poleepkwa instead of a human. This was a whole new undiscovered arena for Amaya.

"I'll guide you" Christopher assured with an affectionate nuzzle to the neck and his fingers traced down the valley of her breasts sending a chill down her spine. Her hands roamed over his shoulders to the pleasurable sensation and her lips brushed over his tendrils.

"Is that to say you've done this before?" she asked with a curiously raised eyebrow as her fingers etched the rigid outlines of his chest. Her eyes sought his when she felt him flinch and she spoke up, "Have you?"

With hesitance, he answered warily, "I _may_ have experimented with human mating by, um-" weakly, he mumbled, "renting a prostitute-"

"They could've given you an STD! What would drive you to do that?" she demanded with both surprise and anger to the impulsive decision. He'd actually been in bed with one of those women? Had it been recent? Years ago? Why hadn't he told her? She wanted to know everything!

"Like I said, I wanted to know the procedures on human mating-"

"With them, you cash in for the time, use whatever position to finish and it's done- there's nothing special, just physical relief" she snorted disdainfully and grabbed her dress nearby to cover herself with. The amorous mood in the room practically dwindled to nothing with the admittance and she muttered, "If you wanted to be with a human all this time, I wouldn't have minded. At least _I_ have feelings for you."

"I did that in order to pent out the heat cycles I go through, everyone has them and you've haunted my mind day after day, I had to do something about it before it drove me to mate you unwillingly" he explained tightly and didn't like the tension filling the room. Sexual tension was fine but not resentful tension. Honesty was very important among his people and he never enjoyed keeping secrets from her. That incident was a one time thing to collect information that would aid him if he wanted to pursue Amaya romantically. He sighed to himself as he confessed awkwardly, "I needed to know it was possible and that the disgusting pimps strolling by weren't ripping off my people. I wanted to see how the human body reacted during such an encounter and if any short or long-term problems could arise from it. It's not like I studied who to fuck, Amaya. If I had a safe choice in the matter then, it would have been you without question but I couldn't risk any injuries with you."

"Don't say it like that" she grimaced with a blush on her face on the use of his words. Profanity just wasn't her but Christopher used it whenever he became irritated at something. Her brows furrowed at him for his reasoning (although he was right) and she muttered, "I wouldn't care about the dangers, you could've asked and I would've agreed."

Nonchalantly, she added in quietly, "So. . ._is _there a problem if a poleepkwa mates a human?"

"None whatsoever, I don't see what your people are suspicious about" he answered simply as he closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck affectionately but felt the lightest flinch in her body. Was she rejecting him? He stopped and sat up to give her space, wondering if he should've kept his mouth shut instead of confessing. His hand grasped hers to squeeze it tightly to affirm his loyalty to her and assured, "I only did so to make sure that if one day, you would want to mate with me, it would be safe. I didn't tell you because, well, I had no idea on your feelings at the time and what if you never wanted to see me that way? You and I are different species, after all. I took a chance and I don't regret it. I got what I needed and never repeated it again nor do I plan to."

She remained impassive to his justification and his antennae slumped as he groaned aloud, "Amaya, it's not like I'm your first. Well, a first in alien relations-"

"I have never been with _anyone_, you doofus" she pointed out sharply to his wrong assumption and crossed her arms as he mentally slapped himself. His Amaya apparently _was _as innocent as she behaved around others. Bitterly, she pointed out, "That was the whole point of this. You've always been number one in everything I do and now, I find out you had a human before me. I could see a poleepkwa but a _human_?! _I'm_ your human, nobody else should have that right!"

"You're hurt-" he sighed softly as her shoulders arched forward to giver her a fragile disposition with trembling hands clasped over her chest. He reached for her but she cut him off, backing away from him.

"You're damn right I am!" she shouted heatedly but lowered her tone to make sure it wouldn't be overheard outside. Getting caught was not in their plans but right now, Amaya wanted to get everything off her chest, no matter how selfish it sounded. Her fingers tightened the fabric of her dress as she snapped upsettingly, "I've spent years forming a bond and I love you, Christopher. It's not some random infatuation that popped in suddenly, it's been there for years. I've waited patiently to see if you cared for me, if you ever _could_ care, and while I've been waiting for you, you're out there with a prostitute who means nothing! You shared what I'm here to express to you and. . .why do I feel like I'll never be good enough for you?"

_Good enough? You're perfect_, he thought frantically in his mind about why she would believe that of all things. He was the one who worried he would never have enough to gain her affection or to keep it!

Tears blurred her eyes and she wiped them quickly to whimper, "I'm not a poleepkwa, I can't even get along with your people or mine. I try to make you happy because I don't want you to discard me one day. I'm human, you're not, it's bound to happen over time. I finally had the courage to tell you how I felt and when I try to give you the most intimate thing that can bind us, someone else takes that. What if you don't need me but the image, the idea of me, is what you're chasing? What happens when you appease that curious thought and realize that. . .then I'm back to being a simple human pal?"

"You're over thinking this, the only person I want to be with is you and there's no argument against it" he spoke firmly to get it through her head and cupped her chin as she gazed away. His fingers tilted it upwards so she would look at him and waited until she did to continue, "I adore you and it will remain that way until I die. There is no other and you have no reason to believe as such. Nobody comes close to you, Amaya, human or non-human."

"You could've just asked to be with me" she whispered sullenly and he embraced her tightly to dissipate any feelings of inadequacy. He dealt with that state of mind every day but he didn't want that coming between them. Not now.

"And risk losing you? Never" he hissed protectively at the thought of losing her and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. His golden eyes lowered to the striped blankets pooled around their legs and he admitted softly, "Every day you are gone tears me apart and I couldn't bring it up, I am too weak to do so. I just. . .I can't keep my sanity here without you. If it wasn't for you, I would have run straight for the fence when my mother died to join the rest of my family in death. Every day is the same toiling routine and it doesn't get better. . .it breaks your spirit after a while. All I have left is you. I will do anything and everything to keep you alongside me, it's an addicting dependency I have-"

"You're not the only one" she murmured weakly and managed a smile when his cheek touched hers. He purred softly to her acceptance and she found herself slumping against his body in support. She didn't want to lose him either. Amaya pointed out delicately to stop any more arguments, "You should have trusted me, Christopher. If we can't have that, what do we have? I've given up years of trust with my own family to stay here with you. Everything I've done is for you because I don't see anyone _but _you. You're all I want in this world. It may be selfish of me but I don't care."

"I love you with my life, Amaya" he guaranteed caringly and embraced her tightly, enjoying her soft bare skin against his as he held her closely. Clutching her like a life preserver was a better term and she melted into it, trusting his word on it. His face settled over her clavicle and she held him there, his somber disposition reminding her of a frightened child as her fingers brushed down the side of his neck.

He really was unnerved to losing her, wasn't he? She didn't approve of what he had done but it was done with the best of intentions (although not the smartest) since she would've agreed but then it looped back to his wish of keeping her safe. That is all they had ever done for each other, to care and protect for the other. His voice broke the silence as he whispered, "I know I may not be the most worthy of your affection, especially after this-"

Her hands held his head tenderly as he rested it on her chest and she shushed caringly, "Sweetie, I love you and that isn't leaving anytime soon. I am here, if you choose to love me-"

"I do, of course I do" Christopher blurted immediately and pressed his forehead to hers. His tendrils brushed her lips as his fingers grazed her neck gently, whispering to her, "All I need is you."

The fingers of his right hand went over the left side of her chest to hear that familiar 'thump-thump' sound of the human heart and Christopher caringly said, "My other half. I will never hurt you again, I promise. No secrets, only pure honesty."

Amaya smiled fondly to the heartwarming gesture and believed every word he uttered. This was the only time he kept and would ever keep a secret from her as he would know the backlash effect it would have on his partner. Poleepkwa were not liars or deceivers by nature, it was frowned upon in their culture back on the homeworld but as more generations were born on Earth, they incorporated that human trait into their personalities for self-preservation against danger. Her fingers caressed the scales on his face and she nodded to his promise, giving him a smile filled with compassion, "I will always stand by your side and you will stand by mines."

Her lips swept over his tendrils and his fingers clasped over her shoulders to bring her closer. Words brushed over her skin from his mouth as he nipped at the bare flesh of her shoulders and she melted into the touch with arched shoulders. She could hear the emotion laced with his every word and there was no way to deny the ongoing chemistry between them. Her hands cast the green dress away as she told him to resume what they had come into room for and giggled aloud when he pinned her to the bed in a tight embrace. He purred into her ear happily as his mandibles clacked against her earlobe, chirping affectionately, "I love you, my Amaya."

"I love you too" she whispered warmly and wrapped a leg around his waist clumsily. Butterflies filled her stomach yet again but that comforting but achy warmness settled between her legs every time his skin brushed against hers. His tendrils trailed over her lips and for a moment, wished that she could receive a first kiss from him but happily accepted anything they could share. They were lucky to be able to share compatible copulation despite the species barrier.

Christopher took the lead in directing her as he caressed the known sensitive spots of her body and she relaxed under his within minutes as she experienced the new sensations. He didn't mind showing her and his people were always very caring towards their chosen partners and he adored his. True, his age was the equivalence of a human adult but his lifespan was much longer than hers so it didn't matter to him. She would fade away before completing a century of life and he would live another without her. The thought alone fueled his motivation to mate her within minutes just to feel that deep connection but kept himself collected and enjoyed the delightful touches and kisses to his flesh. He had no idea on his erogenous zones and the ones he knew of came from self stimulation after years of fruitless mating cycles. Gently, he guided her hands to his own spots and let out a few unintelligible words as her small fingers worked their magic. He nuzzled her neck while his mouth nipped at her soft skin gently, enveloping her shorter form under his as her breath tickled his throat in faint moans.

Her lips muffled a various moans in volume as she enjoyed the stroking motions of his hand between the junction of legs. She hadn't felt anything like that before and arched her back involuntarily towards his body, nails digging the rigid skin of his chest as she panted. Her body melted at the new sensations and her nether region warmed achingly for him. She let out a surprised moan when she felt one of his fingers enter her and the pressure from that was both painful and pleasurable. It stung since both were complete rookies in that arena but they had to learn to please the other somehow, although she had no idea on matters of a sexual nature. He noticed her discomfort and eased his motions to a few inches inside until she enjoyed a slow rhythm, keeping it there before he caused her unintentional harm (he may have learned human mating procedures but foreplay was a whole new playfield for him). He continually asked if she enjoyed it to make sure he didn't damage any part of her and received a throaty 'yes' every time as her hips bucked towards his hand with a pleased mew from her lips.

Mentally, he was beaming that he was pleasuring his counterpart and never imagined he would have Amaya in such an adulterated manner before him. Yes, his species mated a little differently than hers but the end result was always the same in consensual intercourse. Her muscles contracted against him as a groan passed her lips and his free hand caressed her parted legs, tracing over the smooth skin between her thighs and legs with teasing strokes. It pleased him to know her body enjoyed every sensation and sought more of it, that he was creating a euphoria within her by his own making as she breathed his name in raggedly whispers. Her own busy hands stopped caressing his hip area as he had explained his kind needed arousal to reveal their reproductive organs from behind a protective flap of skin. Frankly, he found it odd why male humans held their organs in the vulnerable open while his species protected them inwardly. She bit her bottom lip and gave him a shy but ardent glance to state huskily, "I don't want your fingers-well, actually, I don't mind- but I want _you_."

"Soon, Amaya" he chuckled softly and traced his tendrils over her neck as he pressed her body against the bed. She gave a light pleasurable groan as he pinned her, pressing his pelvis against her pubic bone, and caressed her taut breasts with his hands to make her whimper. He was beginning to like that needy but pleased sound from her vocal chords. He flicked the small nubs with his thumb as he enjoyed hearing every incoherent mumble, groan, moan, and whisper that escaped her lips as she clung to him for relief. His mind was still reeling that she was giving herself so freely to him in such unfavorable conditions and a part of him hoped that she would never leave him. That she would love him regardless of what he could and could not give her. Christopher knew she needed to have a life amongst humans but he wanted to keep her forever, as completely selfish as that sounded but he didn't care. She was his secret; no one had to know of their romantic entanglement. Or was it to dangerous to keep? No, he would decide and deal with the consequences later. For now, he wanted to join her body with his until he passed out from exhaustion.

Her lips kissed his tendrils gently, breaking regulation again, and smiled fondly to whisper, "Kraaivyanwe."

Her body stiffened when she felt the pleasurable intrusion of her partner wanting to fill the most private part of her body. Her breath hitched nervously and she wrapped her arms around his neck instantly in case he turned out to be a wild man in bed. Poleepkwas were unpredictable at times. It already felt a bit uncomfortable in the physical sense and hoped this whole lovemaking thing would live up to all the claims adults made about it being better than drugs themselves. She angled her hips with a small raised tilt to meet his and muffled a whimper between closed lips when he slid a few more inches inside her virgin walls.

His golden eyes glittered tenderly as he met her bashful gaze and he asked firmly, "No second thoughts?"

"None whatsoever" she smiled widely in perfect certainty of what she wanted and pressed her forehead against his. He was what she wanted in mind, body, and soul. Her eyes closed as she held him closer to her chest and assured softly, "I have no regrets."

A cry tore through her throat as Christopher took away the last shred of bodily innocence with a single thrust of his hips and she gave herself completely to him.

Large golden eyes opened groggily to a songbird's morning wakeup call and Christopher realized it was dawn. Had he slept through yesterday's evening until _now_? He shook the sleep from his mind as he blinked a few times and nudged his elbow against another body next to his accidentally. His fingers ran down the smooth and bare back of Amaya as she slept next to him. . .and realized the whole event hadn't been a wonderful dream.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have done that, I wanted to but. . .she's meant to fall in love with a human_, he thought somberly as his eyes trailed over her sleeping form and drew his hand away with the tiniest quiver. _I can't give her anything. No future. No life. But I care so much for her. It isn't fair that I can't be with her just because of who I am, what I am._

He heard Amaya yawn from her side of the bed and she turned around to cuddle up against him involuntarily as she slumbered. The affectionate gesture almost made him whimper forlornly to the fact they could never truly be together. Someone would always be watching his back and one slip up would have him shot and her taken away forever. She released a light groan with a deep inhale of air before dabbing at her eyes and facing his neck with tired blue-gray eyes. They opened instantly when their eyes locked and she noticed their lack of dress in bed.

"Christopher?" she asked softly as she snuggled against his side and peered up at him shyly. Everything from the night before surfaced in her mind and her stomach knotted at what would become of them. At first, words failed her but she managed to ask quietly, "I'm guessing last night happened?"

He nodded quietly and she clutched the sheets to groan in dismay, "Oh, I must've stained them and it takes you forever to find good things! I'm so sorry, Christopher, I should've told you humans-"

"It's quite all right" he soothed hoarsely and smiled at her concern over his well-being as his chest tightened to relinquishing her. Her cheeks blushed in self-consciousness for ruining his belongings but he eased her with a simple nuzzling of her neck. Her scent calmed even his worried mind and her arms wrapped around his neck as she smiled fondly with closed eyes. Gently, he whispered against her ear, "Amaya, this. . .we- it can't work between us and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"You regret being with me?" she asked weakly and pulled her arms away to absorb his decision. Amaya's hands clutched the sheets to her chest meekly as her eyes gazed awkwardly at her lap, mumbling almost inaudibly, "I thought you wanted to."

"I didn't say I regretted it" he restated softly to ease any tension and ran his fingers through her loose tendrils, grazing the soft skin of her neck underneath. She was such a beauty to him regardless of what her society placed as pretty. Her head leaned into his touch with a somber frown that lightened when her lips kissed the inside of his wrist. He sighed lowly and regretted saying the words, "A secret involvement would only endanger you, Amaya, and you deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"I don't care, I'm happy just being with you" she rejected firmly to his refusal to be with her and tears rose in her eyes. After finally mustering up the courage to pour her heart out and consummating that reciprocated love, she did not want to give it up. Happiness was only found with him and she shook her head defiantly to state resolutely, "I will risk _everything_ for you, Christopher."

His eyes softened to her loyalty and he sighed wearily, "That is the problem, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Amaya closed her eyes to his worried tone and he cupped her face in his hands to point out caringly, "You are very precious to me but to keep you safe, you and I _cannot _be together. If they found out, your kind would destroy me and you would be in detention for the rest of your life. You need to have a normal life among them, Amaya."

"I want to stay with you" she whispered weakly and her bottom lip trembled slightly before she bit it in anguish at the fact her other half could never be a part of her. Her fingertips dabbed at her blurry vision as her chest tightened considerably to muffle her voice into sniffles, "I can't wish away my feelings for you in minutes, especially after. . ."

"I know, I know" he soothed gently and held her head against his chest as he closed his eyes somberly. She wasn't the only one suffering in that conversation and he held her tightly to lighten that burden from his heart. He would be lying if he said it was easy and part of him wanted to suffer that bitter pain to take blame since he was making the decision. His fingers stroked the back of her head quietly as she wiped her leaking eyes with the blue striped sheets and he whispered somberly, "But for your safety, we can't develop anything more than a platonic relationship. You have a chance to live healthy productive life, I don't, take full advantage of it-"

"But I love you" Amaya objected softly as she sought to change his mind but his face was decisive and she lowered her gaze in submission. Love was indeed a two-way street but she had no other choice than to listen. She didn't want to risk upsetting the balance in their friendship and if she had to sacrifice her love for him. . .she would. He was always two steps ahead of her to safeguard their relationship and she knew her emotions ran her way of thinking so maybe this was best. She could only hope he hadn't screwed up their chance at something better. She nodded slowly, sitting up to shake away the wonderful drowsiness she'd awoken with, and agreed with reluctance, "If that's what you want, fine."

"Not what I want, what we _need_" he stated gently, trying to lighten the pain of separating her from his affection. If he had a choice in the matter, he would have taken her to the most remote location on Earth to live a peaceful life together. . .but he couldn't. His mandibles clacked in anxiousness and he sat up next to her, running his fingers down the center of her back as he touched his forehead to the side of her head. Her slouching posture clearly depicted she was upset and he assured caringly, "My feelings and decision won't change but you are the only one I long for, Amaya. As my most trusted and dearest friend, I can't let anything befall you that could result from my actions."

She stayed silent and hesitated with her words, glancing at the hazy window as morning light filtered through to brighten the room in gray-lilac of the early dawn. Quietly, he stroked her hair to soothe her as he wished he didn't have to do it. If he could keep her safe for his entire lifetime, he would have chosen her as his life partner the second they finished mating. Finally, she broke the silence by saying softly, "I understand. You're looking out for me and I'll do the same as you work on your plan. I'll just go home before this turns awkward."

"There isn't anything awkward about our affection, it's there but it has to be protected" he stated firmly at regarding their fondness in that way and her somber eyes gazed up at him. He could see the uncertainty in them and he wrapped his arms around her tightly to hold her to his chest, meeting her gaze to promise, "One day, I will finish my project and take you with me to my world if you wish. In space, we won't have to hide in fear or face persecution but time is essential for it to happen. Will you wait for me, my Amaya?"

"Of course I will, I'll follow you to the ends of the universe" she breathed shakily to the surprising offer but smiled at the idea, snuggling against him for comfort. Her fingertips trailed the ridges outlining his chest and she shifted her gaze upwards as he smiled at her. Softly, she admitted, "I don't like that we'll have to stay friends but. . .promise me your feelings won't change? I know it's a lot to ask-"

"There is only you" he broke in with a soft purr and nuzzled her face gently as her lips sought his tendrils to return the affection. He couldn't help but trill at her enthusiasm and affection for him, feeling privileged to warrant that rare emotion in the district of all places. He didn't doubt her love for a second and grabbed her blanket from her lap to cover her nudity after it fell to her waist from her hugging. She chuckled bashfully to the modesty slip but his tendrils traced over her shoulders, caressing the bare skin gently as he had done the night before. His breath tickled her skin as he spoke with gentle suggestion, "You should head home, Amaya."

"Why? The sun's barely risen" she objected with a small groan of disappointment as her lips kissed the soft skin of his throat. Dexterous fingers dug into the grooves of his chest to hold onto him but Christopher tucked his hands under her armpits to easily separate her from his person. He'd taught her too much the night before on his sensitive spots and their session needed to end before they passed the breaking point and restarted another.

She frowned at his actions, grabbing her blanket again before it fell and clutched it to cover her breasts, and he justified softly, "It's safest to leave during these early hours and I have to work today. Trust me, every inch of my body would enjoy spending the hours away in bed with you but my mind focuses on the big picture. Do you understand?"

"Yes. . .I'll come back soon, okay?" she smiled amicably to his clear point and leaned over to kiss his cheek. As long as she knew he loved her, it was sufficient to carry on. Her breath tickled the soft areas of his flesh as she murmured fondly, "I'm going to cherish what happened between us. I hope your ma was close to finishing the project so you can gather your people and go home. Don't doubt yourself for a second, you are absolutely brilliant and I believe in you. I don't want to see you living here any longer and I worry about you every day when you're out there in the mines. Please be careful, Christopher. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Her arms clamped around his torso again and he gave no objection, holding her close as well. The seeds of rebelling against humans hadn't fully bloomed in his mind but in time, he would grow plans of it alongside with his project. For now, he would listen to the MNU operatives who bossed him around carelessly with their holstered guns despite his anger boiled at them silently every time they berated him. Christopher was beginning to hate humankind, mainly for their ignorance and cruelty, but only one would ever be spared of such thoughts: his Amaya. Maybe one day they would find more people like her. He didn't acknowledge his objection as she pulled him back into bed, her lips nipping at his flesh hungrily as her legs wrapped over his hips to entangle both in the striped sheets.

"I'm always careful, humans arrogant egos are always pleased by meaningless compliments" he assured her gently, raking his fingers down her smooth back to please her sensitive nerve endings. She groaned to the sensation and clung to him as her own fingers dug into his back. His bright yellow eyes blinked mischievously as he purred softly, "After all, I'm just a dumb 'prawn' that would never cause trouble. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we leave this planet forever."

_I like the sound of that_, she thought warmly and smiled. _We._

"Use the holoprojectors to capture it" she grinned impishly with the same sly look and both fumbled in bed to restart the fireworks from last night.

"How much longer can it take to finish? I doubt it will be a long wait" Christopher whispered optimistically to her as his mouth trailed down her stomach and her skin broke into goosebumps against the cold air. He couldn't get enough of tasting or touching her smooth figure and she held the same fervor as she complained for him to face her again. Complying, she gave him a wide smile before leaning upwards and pressing her lips against his tendrils. He didn't understand the fascination with pressing mouths but let her indulge, using his own tendrils to trace her lips with the same affection.

"Again" she whispered faintly, locking those blue-gray human orbs with his gold and he found his self-will breaking apart by the second.

"I don't want to be rude but. . ." Christopher spoke softly as his elbows gave him a sore throbbing for the position. Damn humans and their savagery. Her fingers touched his face as she saw his apparent discomfort but he whisked it aside as he trilled, "I mated you the human way, now. . .we are trying it _my _way."

Her cheeks darkened to his husky words and she smiled shyly, "I've never heard you talk like this before, Christopher."

"I've never had you in my bed either but times are changing" he replied earnestly and lifted her naked body against his torso like a feather. That inhuman strength of his always astounded her but her mind fogged up when his tendrils brushed against her neck. Within minutes, the two had once again broken regulation.

Unfortunately for both, Christopher would need another Earth decade to finish his project and their lives would be walking different paths by that time. The wheels were set in motion the next day when Amaya's parents told her she'd be heading to college early by a semester as they planned to place her in a private institution to prepare her with college prep classes to increase her potential into being accepted at a good university. Her outings had raised their suspicious again and they had decided to find a way to cut her away permanently from whoever, whatever it was that her daughter was so interested in disobeying them for.

As a minor, Amaya was forced listen to them and her visits with Christopher would lessen as she took two buses to get to school, returning home completely exhausted. Her only peaceful times would be during the weekends when she saw him after work, cooking for him, and talking to him before leaving again for her home. Christopher was happy for those visits, keeping their relationship completely platonic (though she snuck a few kisses here and there to maintain their secret love), but regretted hearing her say during her senior year in high school that she would leave him to attend and live at a university north of Johannesburg. His heart sunk at knowing she would be far away from him but was determined to keep their bond airtight.

* * *

Oliver pushed a brown cardboard box full of clothes into a corner of the command module, his little feet digging into the metal floor to shove his weight against it to make it fit. Three more pushes did the trick and he slumped down to the floor with a tired pant, antennae falling near his eyes as he took a small rest. One box down, two to go. His father had told him to fix his most precious belongings there since his project was almost complete and ecstatic, Oliver had rushed to fulfill that order. He'd wanted to bring his little bundles of half-decent toys but Christopher told him to put in all of their clothes and his favorite cans of food while the rest were for storage upstairs. He'd flashed his father his gorgeous blue gems but the older male didn't relent but allowed him to pick ten of his cherished toys. His father had always stored items in the module over the years but Oliver had never opened the boxes unless he wanted a long lecture about always listening to his father. Some were locked so he wouldn't dare trespass over his father's trust.

He caught his breath, his little chest heaving to the influx of air, and stood up quickly to inspect all the boxes to make sure that they were piled neatly together. His stack was a little crooked but his father could fix it due to his tall stature and stronger frame. He couldn't wait to be tall since certain taller younglings his age tended to pick on him for his short stature. Even his friends were taller! It made him wonder if his father actually had a mate before, whether temporary or permanent, to create him. Most self-created reproductions cloned the parent to give the child all of its attributes in exact replica but Oliver didn't match _any _of his father's childhood pictures. He had been taller by a foot with skin darker than his own, eyes that resembled molten gold, and a shy public disposition that tried to hide from the camera itself. Oliver knew there had to be more to his origins because cloned children could not possibly be different than the parent. His clear blue eyes- despite the subtle hints of his father's gold- were the main giveaway and his curious mind picked at it over time but his father never spoke to him about it. Maybe younglings weren't supposed to know such things?

His eyes noticed a hint of white at the far end of the module and he scampered over curiously to inspect what it was. The sight was something he didn't expect. He'd never seen the color white in its pristine shape out in the wasteland, only worn yellowed white or grayish white, and he tilted his head when he saw what the beautiful fabric was attached to. A basket of sort. His small hand reached out to touch it, retracting his hand back once with slight hesitance at being caught touching something that wasn't his. . .but he smiled as his fingers felt the smooth satin covering cushioning the inside of the basket. It was the softest material he had ever felt (softer than the blankets Amaya brought him) in his life and its appearance was stunning. Peering inside, he trilled at seeing a pair of neatly folded blankets inside, one white and another green, and patted them gleefully to nab a touch of those too. He'd never seen anything so luxurious in his young life and wondered where it came from. Why was it so clean? _How _had it remained clean in the district of all places? Miraculously, the module never gathered dust inside unlike the shack. The object had a small hood covering half of it and it reminded him of the roof of their home. Was it a home for somebody?

_If so, they must be very tiny_, he thought amusingly with a smile and ran his hand over the smooth satin roof that held trimmed ivory lace at the edges. It was rougher but he liked that little fabric too.

"Hmm. . ." he trilled curiously and heard echoing steps climbing down the ladder. His natural instinct for self-preservation made him hide behind the boxes in case someone unknown was entering the module without permission, hopefully not a human, but released his tension once his father stepped onto the metal floor. Shyly, he popped out from behind the boxes and chirped to him for his attention.

"There you are, I was looking for you" Christopher said fondly to his son and walked over to Oliver, who was running his hands over the white wicker basket intriguingly. His antennae flicked back and forth with unasked questions beaming in his blue eyes and the older male chuckled, "Have you been playing all this time?"

"No, I fix boxes" he pointed out proudly and pointed to an uneven stack that brought a smile to Christopher's face. That would have to be fixed later. His slim finger poked the plush pillow inside and he asked his father pleadingly, "What is this, father? It's beautiful."

His parent chuckled and kneeled down to pat his round head affectionately. His other hand ran over the hood of the cradle and he smiled to answer, "It was yours, Oliver. Amaya brought it during your first month to keep you healthy and safe against the elements. I tried to keep you comfortable in a nest of newspaper and blankets but I knew it wouldn't be enough. It never is here. She gave this to me and you slept there peacefully for a few years before you began outgrowing it. Since then, you've slept next to me."

Christopher ran his hand over the blankets that had once held his child years ago as a hatchling. His little hatchling hated his baths (piercing the air with his cries to put his point across) but Oliver always chirped happily at him whether he was happy or upset, yearning to be bathed in affection that never faltered. Christopher had tucked him inside for his naptime or nightly sleep with the cozy blankets that kept illnesses away that could've been fatal to his fragile form. He smiled at the cradle as fond memories flooded him and spoke softly, "I couldn't bear giving it away after Amaya bought it, I know it was selfish of me but that first year was the happiest of my entire life."

_Amaya watched a one month old hatchling with delight shining in her eyes, wondering what gender it would take within a month. When her fingers tickled the child's pawed feet and heard it coo, it didn't really matter as long as the little one would remain healthy throughout life. She'd missed the hatching day and wished she could've been there but college work was rigorous this present semester. With a smile, she zipped up the pajama she'd altered for the baby and a purr of content emitted from CJ's mouth at being cozily warm for the night. The golden light from the candle on top of the wooden crate gave a beautiful glitter to the child's eyes and she kissed its cheek, confident that her constant love for it wasn't enough and more was needed. She lied on her right side and cooed to the purring child, "You're the sweetest little hatchling I've ever known."_

_She tickled the baby's chin, smiling as its covered legs in blue cloth kicked into the air, and chuckled softly, "Maybe I'm a little biased since you're-"_

_Christopher walked into the room, ready to fall asleep early after his day off so he would wake earlier tomorrow for work, and held the new bassinet she'd brought in his arms. She pointed to a spot next to his bed where little CJ wouldn't get too much exposure to the moonlight (he had to teach his child to adapt to the darker night than they were naturally evolved for) and pressed her brown cheek to his green. Christopher smiled at her gentle doting, kneeling down with the cradle as his eyes remained on both and her hand reached out to squeeze his wrist affectionately. He could see the eager plead in her eyes to keep the hatchling awake for another half hour but his throat gave off a few clicks before disagreeing softly, "No, Amaya. It's time for bed and little CJ does look tired-"_

"_Does it? Oh, sweet little baby, forgive me" she rambled quickly and scooped up the happy hatchling from its spot on the bed, pressing its little form to her chest to rock the child to sleep. Christopher laughed to her concern, seeing that his small lie drove her to overdo her coddling, and fixed the warm cotton blankets inside the cradle to keep his lucky hatchling safe. He snuck a brief glance every now and then to see Amaya holding the newborn tenderly with little CJ's head settled into the crook of her neck as she lulled the child to sleep with gentle humming. Christopher finished quickly and became engrossed with the tender moment, sitting down at the edge of the mattress until his hatchling was fully asleep in her arms._

_Heavens, they look beautiful, he thought caringly and she shifted slowly towards the cradle, meeting his gaze with a modest smile. The way the candlelight hid her stormy eyes underneath the dark curtain of lashes and the glossy look of her nude lips. . .her natural beauty was stunning in the night. He didn't realize she'd moved from her spot until he heard the shuffle of feet on the cemented floor and saw her gently depositing the sleeping hatchling into the new cradle._

"_It's perfect for such an adorable hatchling" she whispered aloud and laid a blanket over the roof of the bassinet to give the baby privacy. Oh, her purchase wasn't in vain at all (no matter the high cost) and little CJ fit perfectly with room for them to adjust for later growth. She never tired of seeing the hatchling inside since she'd brought it today and the first night would have it sailing cozily through dreamland. She sat down beside Christopher on the mattress and nudged his shoulder with hers, a perky smile lighting up her face as she pointed out, "I told you little CJ would get the best both of us could give. . ."_

_Her smile wavered slightly, a hand clasping over his as she faltered solemnly, "It. . .it might not be what we wish but. . .CJ will have all the bare necessities. . .we don't know how much it costs to care for a baby or how to do it. . ."_

_Christopher purred softly as he enveloped her in his arms tightly to comfort her and shared those same conflicting thoughts himself. His antennae rested on top of her head as she curled up against him and he rubbed her back to soothe her. A soft exhale with an attached whimper of content reached their hearing and Amaya managed a smile, breathing against his neck, "CJ's happy in there."_

"_Thank you again for the cradle, Amaya" he whispered gratefully and felt her fingers caress the back of his head as she dismissed his words with a smile. She never tired of his perfect mannerisms and pressed her lips to the start of his tendrils as the sounds of crickets filtered into the dark night._

Christopher grabbed one of the large blankets nearby that were stacked into a neat pile for his trip home and covered the bassinet carefully to prevent dust to mar the beautiful satin and lace. Oliver tilted his head curiously as he kept his fingers underneath to touch the strange fabric called 'lace' as his father told him, "I did give away your clothes, toys, and blankets you had outgrown to needy hatchlings while Amaya bought affordable baskets for new parents. She's an admirable being despite how her people are."

Oliver purred happily, wishing he could fit inside and make it his bed again. His father really was the greatest for taking such good care of him. Amaya also since she held no obligation to them but she was there, protecting them as always. Sometimes, he dreamt of vague images of her in his sleep but he wasn't really sure about them. Still. . .

"She loves me" he purred cheerfully and his father chuckled as he clasped his little hands over his chest with a fond smile.

"Yes, she does" his parent smiled but froze when Oliver walked behind the bassinet to grab a small trunk full of Christopher's private belongings. Some he could allow others to see but there were certain items he promised he'd never let anyone else see or touch. Quickly, he ordered his little one, "Oliver, leave that there."

"I want to see" he chirped curiously and fiddled with the metal lock of the trunk with his small fingers, trying to jiggle it open but failing horribly. Christopher quickly walked over and snatched up his youngling into his arms as he protested against the embrace, "Father, I want to look!"

"Have you finished your lessons?" Christopher asked, changing the subject away from the trunk to shift Oliver's attention elsewhere. There were items in there even his little one couldn't see. . .not yet anyway. There were secrets in District 9 concerning his people all the time but his own private secrets could never be known, only he and Amaya would take them to the grave.

Oliver hissed softly but mumbled out flatly, "No."

"Well, little one, upstairs you go to finish it" his father trilled softly in amusement to his grumpy face and squeezed the child against his chest affectionately. Oliver's curiosity could be both a good and bad thing but he'd be there diligently to watch out for him. To brighten up his sour mood, he enticed nonchalantly, "Afterwards, you can either finish your packing or accompany me to search for more of our technology. It's not much but you deserve to enjoy your day off from school."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, kicking his legs through the air happily, and the older male nodded. His hand pointed to the ladder and Christopher held onto him with his abdominal arms to climb it with his dominant pair. Curiously, he looked up at him with those bright orbs of his and asked, "Father? What's in the box?"

Christopher hesitated before regrettably lying to his son, "Clothes and books."

Oliver's blue eyes watched the trunk over his father's shoulder as he let himself be carried upstairs but playtime would have to wait.

The eviction was about to begin in three hours.

* * *

**A/N**: I know nothing about mining or its real life conditions/physical strains but I'm sure any job with physical labor and repetitive motions can be strenuous to the body. Luckily, I haven't worked anything like that but my own father's worked food assembly for the major airlines in the US and growing up, I've seen him gain injuries from other peoples' carelessness and bent company rules that forgo health insurance so yeah, that's where I get my insight. Christopher lives a pretty hard life like any other poleepkwa but that in itself fuels his determination to escape and of course, selfless Amaya will follow him anywhere.

Their whole intimate scene was meant to be awkward because well, losing your virginity to an alien on who's anatomy you're not pretty clear on can be a little nerve wrecking. Hope I did them justice on that aspect but after that, it basically becomes second nature to them and with young hormones in the air, who can deny the other? All of the random flashbacks I've been using since the third chapter that don't correlate chronologically to the main flashbacks will be gathered into one huge ball of an answer in the next chapter. From there, you'll see how they come together like a good 'ol puzzle piece.

The next chapter is even longer when MNU pops in to berate Christopher while Amaya watches the whole evacuation at home. That's all of the freebies I'll give. Thanks to my last reviewers:

_Midnight Hikari_- I'm sure anyone who lost their parent would have a breaking point (especially since I made the poleepkwa have that tight knit bond with their offspring) and unfortunately, he aimed it at the wrong person but Amaya and Christopher have that sort of relationship where they forgive each other easily. The next chapter will finally correlate into the film so don't worry. J

_Isabella Raventhorn_- Aha, I see the wheels in your brain are trying to fit together every little piece of info from the past but don't worry, you'll learn Oliver's origins in the next chapter and how all the flashbacks I've used tie into that and the present. As for the cuddling, it took place during the time Amaya and Christopher actually risked a relationship (whoops, I said too much- haha) so you'll read about it.

_Nina Modaffari_- The sadness is over now, don't worry. . .well, until chapter 13, but I'm sure Oliver's cuteness stops the waterworks.

_Inferno_- I'm glad my descriptions give you that realistic feel, that's what I'm trying to aim for every time I write these chapters while adding depth to each of the characters- canon or OC. Thank you for the kind review!

_Sirjamie_- I'm sure this whopper took a while to read and like I said, the next is longer as MNU barges into the district and we learn more about little Oliver.

* * *

A thank you to all of my readers for taking time out of their schedule to read my story. I will not disappoint with the next chapter!


	11. Don't Let Me Go, Pt1

CHAPTER 10

**Don't Let Me Go, Pt. 1  


* * *

**

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul"- Judy Garland_

* * *

Amaya sat in her lawyer's office located in downtown Jo'burg as the clock on her desk ticked away past 12:30 in the afternoon. She had snuck in a portable television to see the evictions of District 9 from start to finish and what she saw kept chilling her down right to the white of her bones. The poleepkwa were being forced to sign papers without thoroughly understanding what they were and without proper legal representations to help them through the process. Humans could fight eviction notices but the non-humans couldn't which boiled her blood and what made it worse was that MNU was deliberately going against their own set of imposed laws! She would have been there to help without a second's blink but her job was tied today and MNU had strictly stated she of all people was not allowed. Oh, she knew why and the whole situation had her bristling in fury.

She could see the fear and confused expressions on the faces of the non-humans as they were shuffled around and away from their homes as demolishing teams were brought in. Her fingers flipped through the channels to see if anyone was getting through to correct that harsh and illegal treatment but saw nothing, only what MNU allowed to transmit through the news channels. Did they really need helicopters with snipers when the MNU Alien Affairs agents already had sufficient backup with armed security?

"Bunch of pompous bastards" she muttered under her breath and kept a careful watch for any of the poleepkwa she knew, mainly her Christopher.

_Hmm, I can't really call him mine anymore because we're not together in the slightest sense_, she thought glumly but ached for him nonetheless. _But I miss him greatly._

Her heart clenched when she saw a clip of James' home and spotted Wikus of all people inspecting the home. Oh, the irony was just biting today. She knew the yellow poleepkwa had a tendency to get into trouble as he defied humanity's rules but he was a good person at heart when it concerned his people. He always gave Oliver piggy back rides when the little one had been learning to walk as she watched happily and never failed to help Christopher in his project. He'd accepted her as a friend despite how much her species pissed him off.

She wanted to go home to watch this where she could rant without preserving mannerisms but her job was a serious thing as well. Her fingers wringed together as her nerves twisted wretchedly when the news clip focused on James physically attacking Wikus but for what, she couldn't tell. This wouldn't bode well and she grabbed her cell phone to dial Davin's number, hoping to receive an answer. If James was in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to help him. Her hands shook as she waited for him to pick up while her eyes remained glued to the television as MNU crowded her friend and Christopher's like a common criminal.

No answer.

Desperately, she redialed and mumbled under her breath, "Please, pick up."

If they hurt James, Christopher could be next and she couldn't risk that. Not the one she loved. Voice mail picked up again and she hung up, slamming the phone down with aggravation on her work desk. Her throat strangled out a frightful whimper when she saw the snipers injure James and she dialed every number associated with her fiancé.

"Answer."

. . .

"Damn it, why aren't you answering me?!"

Amaya would never forget the sight of James' murder for as long as she lived and at that moment, she wished all the evil humankind spread to others would be incinerated with the fires of hell each of them deserved. There was only a rare handful of good people in the world and MNU had just shown they weren't one of them.

"Amaya?" Davin's voice finally answered on his business line and she couldn't stop the tears of fury trailing down her face for this horrible injustice.

"Your fuckin' company killed my friend!"

XXXX

_8 years ago. . ._

"I've been fired."

Amaya gaped in surprise to the news and dropped the plastic dish she'd been holding, letting it drop to the wooden floor. She shook her head in disbelief and asked worriedly, "What? Christopher, what happened? Did they hurt you?"

The two had been speaking in the main house as they finished their dinner since storm clouds had gathered to bring rain soon and they decided to eat early to enjoy the cooling storm. It was her last day in District 9 until her first semester at the university finished and she had come to tell him goodbye as the separation would not come easy to both. However, her news was set aside by the new predicament and couldn't believe MNU had just done away with him like that. He was a good worker and he always obeyed orders, she knew it by the exhaustion his body held every time she saw him. Her friend couldn't lose his job, the meager wages allowed him to survive out in the desert and without it. . .no, Christopher _needed _to remain employed.

"Apparently, my weekly production wasn't up to par with their demand and they cut their losses" he muttered bitterly and sipped coffee from his ceramic mug to warm his body. Amaya pushed back strands of damp hair behind her ears as she leaned down to pick up the fallen plate to drop it into the washing bowl. His long fingers tapped against the plastic blue mug and his golden eyes stared at the wooden table as he contemplated the new problem, "I have to reapply and hope there's a half-decent job out there or I will have to survive with whatever I have until then. I will figure it out, Amaya."

"No, you need a job to survive, it's not fair that they're cutting you despite you're giving your best!" she snapped angrily to his new share of bad luck and slammed her fist against the wooden table to protest. The strike hurt the side of her hand but she went on, "You're polite, you don't pick fights, you're-"

"I've gone over it too but it only makes me feel worse by rethinking it" Christopher murmured glumly about the day's event and glanced at the table for a few seconds before looking up to meet her worried gaze. He managed a small smile for her sake and assured halfheartedly, "I'll be all right."

"That company is so despicable" she hissed with a sour taste in her mouth for mentioning them but her gaze softened at his expression. Leave it to her friend to make light of the situation but she could see it hurt him to have his hard work thrown back in his face with no compensation. Her hand wrapped around his right wrist and she promised softly, "I'm going to study law, Christopher, so I can help make things better. I want to learn how to take these bastards down a peg and put their faces in the dirt. It'll take me a while to accomplish it but your people need help against the fines and horrible treatment."

She sighed weakly, brushing back a strand of hair with a jittery hand to say, "I wish I could stay here with you but I have to go away. I brought as many things as I could to help but I don't know if they'll last long now that you're jobless," her voice cracked at the painful thought of him foraging for food like a scavenger, "I. . .I won't be able to come here without risking my attendance and grades, I don't. . ."

Her eyes watered before she sobbed against her hands to release all of her worries to him, "I don't know how I'll stand not seeing you for a year. A year, Christopher! We've never been apart longer than a month since we met, I can't. . .I'm going to be in the north with people I don't know and I won't be able to escape. It will be like prison to me! Completely unbearable!"

Amaya wiped her eyes as tears continued to roll down her cheeks to the isolation that awaited her and whimpered sadly, "I don't want to leave you here alone and I don't want to be all alone miles away without you."

"Let me be the example you fight for as you learn the inner workings of your legal system" he said softly and set his cup down to walk over to Amaya to calm her sobs. His own private dealing with her leave wasn't going any better but his emotions weren't as unstable as a human's. His arms embraced her shaking form and she instantly clung to him tightly to relish every minute she had left with him. His long fingers dug into her braided hair to keep her close and he whispered against her temple, "I'll miss you every day but this is your chance to fight for everything you've been against as a child. Use it to fight for our unheard voices while I remain here and work on our freedom. I won't be with you but you will always be in my mind, Amaya."

"I hate it when you're wise because we never get to be happy" she sniffled somberly to the fact and wiped her damp cheeks with the back of her hands. Her fingers clasped his fluffy blue cotton vest and her forehead pressed to his chest as she whimpered, "I want to be happy with you, just _once_."

He remained silent to her plea as the same longing plagued his heart but she dabbed her nose with the sleeve of her sweater to exhale weakly, "But you're absolutely right. Maybe I'll find others who feel the same and the six year study won't feel as long-"

"Wait, six years?" he interrupted with blunt surprise and almost regretted telling her everything would be fine. He would have to wait almost an entire year to see her and she'd only be free after half a human _decade_? His immature side of the brain wanted to selfishly lock her in the command module and never let her leave while his mature portion knew it was for the best. There was no way to change what was happening and as an adult, he had to accept it. . .but it didn't mean he had to like it. He hissed lightly under his breath before assuring her with a squeeze to the shoulders, "It will be fine and I will be here waiting."

"But your job. . .this will dangle over my head until I know you're all right" she sighed with genuine concern and traced her hands over his cheeks, her warm thumbs stroking the high ridges gently. Stormy eyes locked onto his as she spoke optimistically, "I'll pray to both our divinities to keep you prosperous and safe. . .," her voice trembled as she whispered, "Oh, I love you dearly, Christopher."

"So do I but we promised to keep this platonic" he reminded faintly and her hands returned to her sides as she turned away to her lapse in judgment. He knew the imposed rule was hard on an emotional being like her and he apologized as guilt struck him, "I'm sorry, Amaya-"

"No, you're right. . .it would only complicate matters" she murmured softly and crossed her arms to rub her shoulders quietly. The awkwardness of resurfacing those suppressed emotions flustered her caramel face and she mumbled quickly, "I'll just go unpack my sleeping bag."

She left hastily before he could put in a word edgewise and hoped he'd done the right thing. Her heart wanted to help and be with him at the same time but both couldn't be accomplished together. Was he being selfish by sacrificing their happiness for his freedom? All of her decisions were based from his input and orders over the years. What if she grew to resent him as she spent her time away on her own in the north? What if she succeeded in helping his people but cut her binds from him to abide by his choice of not becoming attached to him? He would get what he wanted for his people but lose her in the process. He hated making serious decisions, each choice had its own destructive consequence. What if he couldn't live with the backlash of it?

'_We'll raise pro-alien friendship worldwide and you'll be the spokesperson while I draw posters for every country to reach out our message. You'll go home with a shiny medal and people will write about you for centuries!' _Amaya's childish voice resonated in his mind. A voice full of innocence and untainted optimism.

_But will you still choose to be with me?_, he thought forlornly and knew there were times when she resented his choice. One particular incident occurred several months ago when she exploded over the whole topic while the two had come dangerously close to mating in bed but he stopped it. After that, she didn't share his bed anymore as she used to years ago and slept in her own makeshift bed to make sure nothing happened between them. He missed her during those nights but knew it was by his own choice alone that she refused to sleep in his arms. _What if your feelings change and I won't be the one you cherish anymore?_

A knock on his door startled him from the upsetting thoughts and he tried to relieve the growing emotional pressure in his chest. He used the incoming guest as a distraction and opened the door to greet Paul, who simply pointed to the darkened gray sky and asked simply, "Aren't you going to gather water?"

"I didn't even notice" he replied simply and strained his hearing to detect the lightest drops hitting his metal ceiling. Good, he would have decent water to drink for at least a week if the storm provided good downpour. He gave his friend a grateful smile for the reminder and told him quickly, "I'll get my barrels. Do the others need help?"

"Not that I know of, they're more likely to join the younglings in their playing" his friend replied with an amused laugh to the other rambunctious duo in their quartet. His silver eyes spotted the only human allowed inside Christopher's shack and he raised his hand across his chest to greet Amaya in their people's manners, "Amaya, gracious greetings to you."

"Paul, how are you? I was hoping to see you soon so we could talk about our last conversation- wait right there" she smiled brightly, jabbing a finger in his direction, and ran back inside to grab a grocery bag filled with items for Christopher's friends. Meanwhile, the green poleepkwa was wondering what the two had spoken about. Was there something he wasn't aware of? Before he could ask, Amaya came back out to grab him by the arm and pulled along Paul into the light drizzle of rain sprinkling outside.

"Stay here while we fix the water barrels" Christopher told her since he knew her tendencies to explore the district and she nodded with a slight frown.

Amaya watched the two fix Christopher's plastic blue barrels alongside the shack to collect the rainwater as she spotted the other residents either relaxing underneath the cleansing rain or doing the same as her friends. Younglings soon began running around the place with high-pitched trills and squeals of happiness while tiny hatchlings watched from the doorways, clinging to their parent's leg with apprehension but innocent curiosity towards the leaking sky. The rain livened everyone up unlike humans who became sluggish and depressive to it but the district was void of areas with fresh water so storms were a treat. Carefully, she ran over to the two males with her little black grocery bag and asked excitedly, "Isn't this great? It'll probably rain until midnight."

"Don't get too wet, humans get ill easily" Christopher warned her as droplets dropped faster onto the parched land and darkened her pink t-shirt. The last thing he needed was to have Amaya sick during her departure and always strived to keep his little friend safe and in good health.

"I'm built tough" she assured with a hearty laugh and placed her hands on her hips to pose proudly. Christopher gave her a knowing look and her posture deflated until she mumbled halfheartedly, "Well, I _am_."

"You shelter her too much from the harshness of our world" Paul stated to his friend's tendencies to shield her from all possible harm but knew it was a subconscious behavior after losing his family. The other was for the obvious affection the human held for Christopher with that soft pitch voice and bright eyes of hers. Why his other two friends didn't figure it out was beyond him.

Amaya shrugged the comment away and piped up cheerfully, "Either of you two need backside grooming? The weather's perfect now."

"I wouldn't mind-"

"He's fine" Christopher quickly interrupted Paul and both stared at him awkwardly for the sharp objection. He brushed it off by staring elsewhere and nonchalantly asked, "What?"

"Actually, we need to talk about that which must not be spoken but. . .I forget the rest of the sentence" Amaya told Paul with a sneaky smile and the dark poleepkwa nodded in return as Christopher watched them leave together to the back of his home. Now he was completely perplexed at what was going on! He was about to follow and grill her about it but she smiled back to say, "I'll be right back."

_What the. . .? Where are they going without me?_, he thought suspiciously and didn't like the particular feeling of jealousy arising in his heart as he watched them walk away together. Paul had never shared anything private with Amaya before; only he was privy to secrets from both sides. What was special about now?

The greenish male paced around in circles as the ground became loose under the downpour and his antennae flicked anxiously. He waited for them to return, guessing it was a quick conversation, but ten minutes turned into fifteen and that's when he decided to intervene. Walking behind his house, his feet sloshed in the watery dirt heavily as his fists clenched at being left out of the loop. If they needed to talk, they could do so before him. He was extremely protective of Amaya (although he wouldn't admit that to anyone else) and he wasn't about to let anybody grab her interest, friend or not. As he approached the pair, he could see Paul was holding a bouquet of flowers out to Amaya (where had he gotten flowers in this shithole?) and held a can of Fancy Feast in the other. His heart practically sunk down his spine as he saw Amaya's wide smile, her hand wrapping around the stems of the bouquet. Why was she accepting them? She only accepted _his _flowers!

"I've noticed you near the heaps often and I never had the courage to approach you to compliment your beauty" Paul spoke confidently and nodded to her politely as his antennae flattened against his head. Christopher's mouth slackened to his words and his body froze as he watched from his hidden spot. Amaya nodded with an encouraging smile and Paul returned it as he continued, "I know that we don't seem compatible since you throw cans at me but Adam's the one that does everything- even the name calling, it's never me. Back to the point, I'd like to ask for you to be my mate and I will provide for you. Together, we can survive here in the district and I will keep you safe for as long as I am able to. Here, I brought this as a token of my promise."

He gave Amaya the can and trilled, "It's the beef feast in gravy. I hear it's quite the favorite lately. Would you like to give me an answer? I will do my best to please you."

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Christopher jumped in to stop whatever the hell was going on by standing between them and barking furiously, "No! _No_, she won't! What is going on?! Answer me!"

"Christopher, what's wrong? I've never seen you this angry before" Amaya asked worriedly and gave Paul the two items back as she walked up to him to grasp his hands into hers. However, he jumped back from her affection after watching their secret interaction as she spoke, "Chris-"

"What were you doing with him, Amaya?!" he demanded angrily as his emotions broke at the sight of Amaya with Paul. Paul, of all people! Had she begun to care for another? If so, she was a perfect liar after declaring her love for him just minutes ago. The thin gill-like layers over his throat moved quickly as he hyperventilated and the thought of Amaya with another overcame him with dread and fear.

"We were talking-"

"Then what's that? Items he found in the heap for _you_?" Christopher questioned her firmly as he pointed to the objects she'd previously held. He wanted the rain to wash away all of those images but it only infuriated him further. Turning to Paul, he snarled heatedly to his supposed friend, "And _you_! How dare you try to court Amaya behind my back?! You're supposed to be my best friend! I trusted you-"

"I am your friend, you dolt!" Paul shot back with the same aggression, reluctant to challenge the smaller male to a fight for his wrong assumption. Instead, he turned to Amaya and informed the puzzled girl, "He thinks I'm trying to mate _you_."

"Christopher, no, it's not like that" she blurted instantly to the idea and gently touched his arm as his golden eyes narrowed dangerously at both with suspicion. She sighed softly, "We-"

"Why were you together here alone? What took so long that by the time I came, he was proposing courting procedures?!" he hissed accusingly at her and she flinched in fear to his brusque tone but he remained adamant. He'd apologize later but right now, he wanted straight answers.

"He was practicing, I've been helping him get ready so he could ask Erica Brown to be his mate" Amaya answered sharply to his wrongful insinuation about her feelings regarding Paul because there were none and it irritated her. How could he think otherwise? She loved him, _only_ him. She wiped her eyes free from the droplets of rain before motioning to the flowers and pointing out, "I bought him a plastic bouquet so it would last and she could keep them. He didn't want to practice out in the open so I took him here where it's private since we'd been working on his little speech every time you headed out to the heaps with the others. Paul doesn't know any other female that could help him with this so I volunteered."

Christopher pieced all of their information and by the frowning expressions on their faces, he was definitely in the wrong on this one. Great, now he looked like a possessive idiot.

Paul snorted in his direction before he could apologize and told his friend curtly, "You need to get your emotional matters straightened out before you start hurling accusations at me. If you two don't mind, I'll be heading home now."

He dipped his head politely to Amaya for her help and told her earnestly, "Thank you for your time, I appreciate all of the help. I will tell you how it goes tomorrow."

"Go get her and have a little hatchling running soon" she smiled kindly and patted his arm as he left for his own home. At least Paul had the guts to begin a relationship but her situation with Christopher was a lot more complicated. She avoided his gaze, watching the droplets ripple in a small pool of dirt, and spoke softly, "You thought I cared for someone else. Do you think so little of me? Do you think I'll run to whatever male I want to seek affection from without telling you?"

"No, I trust you completely-"

"Then why did you yell as if we killed someone?" she asked firmly and crossed her arms in disbelief to his overreaction with Paul. Nobody would ever steal her affection and wondered why he thought it was possible at all. Quietly, she murmured, "You actually believed I wanted to be with someone else. That my feelings for you weren't there despite I've been forced to be your friend?"

"I was afraid I'd lose you" he admitted weakly as her words stung him since he'd just done the same to her inside his home. Tentatively, he stepped towards her as she tried her best to not glance at him but failed. His golden eyes washed over her damp face and he confessed timidly, "You're right, I'm keeping you at bay and you have a right to be angry at me. I'm not the strongest or most attractive male around and I always feel you deserve better than what I can give. You help me without question and I sometimes take it for granted, playing it off as friendship when I _know _you feel more than that. It's just. . ."

He paused to take a few raggedy breaths as his chest tightened and he sighed, "I know it's wrong of me to claim you as mine when I can't do so publicly or even privately! You should be able to choose whomever you want, a human that can take you places around the world and hold your hand or have a family one day. I can't do any of those things. . .all I can give you is a pledge that will have both of us questioning our feelings every day we're apart, whether you'll stay or leave me one day. Who knows if I will even be alive years from now? The thought of losing you to another, whether human or non-human, is devastating and I'm in pain every time I dare think of it."

"You should trust me when I tell you what I feel and want" she whispered softly and wiped the rain from her face as tears mixed in to his words. The rationality of what their paths in life should be never brought her joy, only misery, and she wished naivety could take her away from it. Her fingers brushed back wet tendrils of hair and she peeked up at him to say kindly, "I'm always honest with you, you've never given me a reason not to be. You think you're the only one who worries if you'll lose that one treasured person? I can't give you anything either except to help you with this burdened life and I'll always be there for you. I've cared about you for five years, that little wedge of love in my heart isn't going anywhere."

"I didn't mean to overreact, I-" he apologized softly and grasped her shoulders, leaning down to stare her in the face. Pitiful looking or not, he sought that peaceful stability between them again and spoke gently, "Amaya, please don't be mad at me. I acted immaturely-"

"We're both wrong, you for being overprotective and me for being secretive" she broke in with a faint sigh and waved her hands to drop the matter completely. They had other matters to dwell on and she didn't want this slip in judgment to be the highlight of her farewell trip. She licked the droplets of water off her lips and dismissed quickly, "From now on, trust me on what I do, even if it's stuff your friends want secret. I'll open up and tell you secret projects I'm working on so you don't think I'm running off to another man."

"I never-" he argued but cut himself off before another argument began. It was best to just let everything go and start anew. His green hand motioned to several metal tin pails bundled near the barrels and asked simply, "Could you just help me bring in those little pails that are filled?"

Quietly, she listened and grabbed a metal pail full of water from the steadily pouring rain. Boy, was water heavy. She held the pail against her chest so it didn't tip over and groaned miserably at how easily Christopher carried his in one hand. And _why _did he not believe himself to be strong? His people were naturally born strong. He was a 'smarts' kind of guy but she loved him nonetheless. She wouldn't love anybody else after his admittance to her of his own similar fondness years ago. He was the one she wanted to be with just as they'd grown alongside each other despite being from two different worlds.

Stumbling inside his home with slow baby steps, she set the pail down next to his and while he fixed them against the wall, leaned down to kiss his protruding cheekbone. She knew he was very self-conscious with his living and social status as he tried to maintain a tidy physical appearance for her but failed from the lack of decent showers. Amaya always treaded carefully on that but she only saw him as a brilliant man oppressed by her society. Softly, she breathed fondly against his skin, "I love you. Only you."

As quickly as she said it, Amaya ran outside to drench herself in the cleansing rain to watch the younglings play. The poleepkwa paid her no mind as they were used to seeing the passive human enter the district and the younglings vouched for her as they loved the little goodies she handed out whenever she wandered in public under Christopher's watch. Poleepkwa children enjoyed roughhousing more than humans and she liked to see them race and wrestle all in good fun. Parents sometimes joined in to strengthen their bond and allowed the group of youngsters to climb on for slides through the mud. The hatchlings were always shy and stuck close to their immediate family since their speech and motor skills weren't as good as the older children. She loved hatchlings; they were tiny, almost doll-like, with adorably large eyes as they clung onto their parents for constant comfort and hid whenever strangers passed by. Christopher had told her his species was dependent on the parents until adulthood and many families could live in clusters to take care of the young (hence the large families). Unfortunately, MNU got rid of all the old traditions when they imposed restrictive population rules. Spotting her friend outside, she called out to him as he surveyed the outside of his shack, "Where are you going?"

"To make sure water's not seeping under the house" he called back and she nodded, knowing that was his field rather than hers. She knew nothing on construction, only cleaning the interior housing and sealing cracks with whatever they had on hand.

As Christopher worked, she kept her curious eyes on the nearby younglings to see what they were up to. Apparently, they were chasing frantic brown hens as the animals clucked loudly to find sanctuary from the rambunctious youngsters. She smiled in remembrance to a time when Christopher had run after a beautiful taupe hen with brown flecks just to catch it for her.

'_Christopher, you're going to fall!' she warned him worriedly as she chased after him while he ran after the animal. Despite his lean and agile form, the plump hen maneuvered its small pudgy form from his reach and he growled in his throat for its reluctance to face the inevitable grab. He ran over the edges of a dirt mound that sloped downwards into one of the large heaps while Amaya kept shouting for him to be careful before he tumbled down._

'_I. . .I almost have it!' he yelled back confidently and pounced again but the hen flailed itself into short flight with its flightless wings. With an irritated growl, he flung himself at the animal again before it could scuttle away. Catching it by its feathered wing, it squawked loudly in alert and Christopher wrestled with it as it wriggled in defiance with a winged slap to his face. Its wings flapped wildly and he slid down the hill slowly but sunk his feet into the dirt to stop his descent. Success!_

_Carefully, he tucked the chicken in his arms and climbed back up carefully as he caught his breath. The exercise kept him in shape and he didn't mind showing off a little for his friend. . .regardless of how dusty he now was. Amaya waited at the border as her face filled with worry when he stood up before her and he resisted from nuzzling her face, knowing she'd feel awkward for such a bold caress. He hadn't told her of his feelings yet but would do whatever it took to keep her attention on himself. He really treasured his dear Amaya. Gently, he yanked out the longest feather of the hen and gave it to her with a happy purr as he let the animal go. _

_Amaya smiled humorously as the hen ran off clucking wildly through the field and her fingers ran over the edges of the feather, its brown flecks decorating the white-taupe feather. She ran the top edge over his bottom jaw and loved the way his eyes brightened against the sunlight as he towered over her. He really was a handsome being. With a fond smile, she told him, 'You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it. It's beautiful, just like everything you give me.'_

Luckily, her parents hadn't burned the feather thoroughly when they threw her things away and cherished the surviving gifts. When Christopher returned, she folded her hands to grab the falling rain as it poured heavily and threw it in his face with a humorous chuckle. The tall male proceeded to chase her around the house in revenge but she knew he was toying with her as any poleepkwa could catch a human within seconds. Still, she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline as his feet splashed behind hers and her hair slapped against her face as water drenched their skin completely. It was pure freedom for the two in the open desert as MNU was nowhere around there, keeping to the borders instead, and they could do whatever they wanted. Once they reached the brown wooden door of his home, she headed for its refuge as he followed her and stopped their playful chase.

"I love the rainy season" she laughed with the leftover exhilaration as she ran into the shack, almost slipping over a water puddle in front of his doorway. She hopped over it with ease and entered the small shack as he followed from behind. She squeezed the excess water from her hair over the open doorway and leaned against it to stare at the falling rain overhead while a gentle cold breeze passed by. Inhaling the clean air, she sighed happily, "It's so much better than the heat."

"And refreshing on the skin" he added in with a chuckle and breathed in the cool air, tasting its cleanliness compared to the dirty air of the caves. His feet were completely mudded as he brought in footprints but his skin never felt so revitalized in the Jo'burg desert. He had scrubbed off as much dirt as he could as he checked on the outside of his house to make sure Amaya wouldn't catch him in the act of trying to find his natural skin color underneath all the dirt.

"We should have a mud ball fight later" she suggested with a mischievous smile and shivered under her wet clothes as a burst of wind passed through the doorway. Her teeth chattered slightly as she tried to coax him into the fun game, "We're already dressed for the part and we can rinse it off in the rain."

"You can become ill since your skin is absorbent" Christopher stated in objection and her smile fell into a frown of defeat. He ruffled her wet locks affectionately and the smile returned to her face as he spoke warmly, "But I thank you for helping me gather the water."

"Anything for you, buddy" she said happily, patting his damp chest, and walked over to the table to grab the small backpack she'd brought to find another set of clothes. Unfortunately, he was right about her biological reaction to the cold rain and they didn't have any tea or coffee to warm them up at the moment so all she could do was change. She looked to him as she pulled out a pair gray sweat pants and a black shirt to ask, "Can I borrow a blanket to change? I don't want to drip water all over the floor."

"You don't have to ask, my home is always open to you" he smiled kindly from his spot to her polite manners and watched amusingly as two laughing youngsters ran by outside. Amaya passed behind him, giving a smile as she saw the children playing in the mud without a care in the world, and headed off to his small bedroom as droplets of water trailed after her.

_I remember when we were like that_, she thought warmly as the children squealed joyfully and a pang of bittersweet memories flashed by. _It seems so long ago that Christopher shied away from people and we would roll around in the dust. Laura would listen to his happy chatters about his new toys while I hugged him happily for being here._

"You remember that mud ball fight three years ago?" she brought up, poking his back playfully as she neared the bedroom doorway and he tried to return the jab. She laughed to his failed comeback and reminded him of that time, "James made Adam eat mud and Paul annihilated us before you took him out."

"Remember? It took me days to clear the mud behind my neck" he trilled amusingly to that old rainy season and watched her head into the bedroom as her laughs echoed through his home.

Her eyes spotted the small nightstand (an upturned wooden crate) holding a round red pillar candle; he liked those and she always brought him one. His favorite scent was cinnamon but he liked smelling all different kinds: vanilla, pine, almond, coconut, lavender, you name it. The cemented floor of the room was gathering dust and Amaya made a mental note to wash it before she left. The bed itself was tidy so that was a relief and she grabbed one of the thin blue blankets off the bed. Quickly, she undressed from the soggy clothes before she caught a cold and looked around for a place to put them but found none. With a dissatisfied groan, she threw them to the floor and wrapped the blanket under her armpits to allow movement. Droplets rang on the window as the storm strengthened and she raised her head in surprise when one struck her nose from above.

"Chris? I think the roof needs patching up" she called out to him and knew that was his field of knowledge rather than hers. The last thing he needed were for his items to become wet from random drips and knew they would be a bother while they slept tonight. He entered the room with curious antennae flicking in the air and she pointed to the dripping area above to which he shrugged it off. Her brows furrowed to the dismissal and she crossed her arms to point out firmly, "You could get sick with the water drips and airy drafts and have mold in the wood if you don't fix it. It's hard enough finding good wood for homes here and MNU takes forever to bring any."

"I'll fix it tomorrow" he stated to satisfy her and she nodded agreeably that he listened to her. Her gaze returned to the window while he tried to pinpoint how many small holes were up there in the roof or if the metal sheets had shifted to a different angle. He hated being on the roof because he never knew if his weight would bring it crashing down and leave him homeless all for plugging a tiny hole.

Amaya let out a quiet gasp when she saw a brown hatchling fall in the mud on its tummy while trying to play with its older siblings on unsteady legs. The little one couldn't have been more than two years old and its already large golden eyes opened wider before letting out a piercing cry into the air to call its parent while its siblings chattered to it soothingly. Despite their tiny size, their vocal sounds could break glass if forced to do so and Amaya winced at the sharp sound. The parent scooped up the wailing child within seconds to tend to it and patted its small back to comfort them as they walked away to let the older youngsters play. Amaya couldn't help but pity the little whimpering hatchling for its feeble attempt to join the older kids and coo at it at the same time. It was completely adorable!

"Poor baby" she sighed sympathetically with a hand to her chest and he couldn't help being amused by the maternal concern. Poleepkwa children always had that effect on her, especially hatchlings. His hand smoothed her back in agreement as he watched the crowd of children outside and she asked quietly, "Have you thought about kids for the future? I find those hatchlings so sweet, they're wonderful little treasures. Makes Gerber look like a pile of puke."

He laughed at her opinion and shook his head to answer truthfully, "No. Work is exhausting enough and a little one would bring more responsibilities. I doubt this is the best environment to raise one also."

"And you'd need a mate rather than clone yourself asexually" she murmured softly and pressed her fingers against the foggy condensation of the glass window. The thought of having him raise a family without her one day stung deeply in her heart but she also wanted him to live a full enriched life. . .one that she couldn't possibly give him. Her lips trembled lightly before she gave him a weak smile to whisper, "I understand that. If you decide to one day have a family since, um, I'll be away and, um, I-I can't give you children. . .as much as I'd like to. . ." her eyes watered to the harsh fact as she cleared her throat to finish, "I'll still be happy for the little CJ you have with another."

She turned away from his gentle strokes but he stuck a finger inside the blanket to pull her back to him. His fingers ran through her long soaked strands to cup the back of her head and he leaned in to press his forehead against her temple to state firmly, "I will _never _replace you. You're the only one I want but can't have."

"Because you choose to, I've _never _denied you for a second and I wouldn't" she sighed dejectedly to his rule and pressed her cheek against his damp chest for comfort. She missed holding him or being on the receiving end of an embrace and hoped this really was the best choice for them. Soul mate sounded ten times better than friend but maybe someday. . ._someday _she would be able to call him that. Her fingers grasped the cloth of his vest and she steadied her voice to say softly, "I'm going to leave you in order to help your people and despite it tears my heart to do it, it's only because of how much I love you. You're all that matters to me."

Tears mixed in with the water droplets of her hair as they trailed down her face. She didn't want to leave the one she loved the most behind and clutched him close as she whimpered somberly, "I don't know what our future holds but don't let me go. Don't let me escape your grasp, your home, your love, all of it. Don't ever let me fade from your mind or let everything we've shared go to waste. I don't want the years to separate us because I don't think I could handle seeing you look at me as if there was nothing between us. Don't forget me, Christopher. Please. . .always remember me."

Her arms wrapped around his sides tightly and he held her form against his as his resolve to keep her away dissolved completely. His fingers gingerly touched the wet bangs framing her face and he met her tearful gaze to trill tenderly, "You're so beautiful to me, Amaya. That will never change over the years. My love for you is eternal, my dear one."

Blue eyes peered at him lovingly and she cupped his face to lean up on her toes and pressed her cold lips against his tendrils. A soft puff of air blew from her lips from her faint breathing and she whispered fondly, "And I love you more than anything in this world, more with every time that I see you."

"Amaya?"

"Hmm?"

A soft whisper of request in her ear was all it took.

Rain splattered harder against the small home as the two entangled themselves in his bed, lively bare bodies reaching for their eager partner as raggedy breaths escaped their hungry mouths. Sheets of periwinkle blue fumbled as hands clutched onto skin to pent out the physical relief the two sought for their last days together. Strong flexible flesh pressed against tender velvety skin as vocal and guttural sounds mixed together in synchrony.

"Kraaivyanwe" Amaya groaned aloud against his neck while his hands roamed over her body, feeling each naked curve under his skin as she smiled to the electrifying caresses.

Small hands desperately gripped his shoulders as her hips met his, her lips repeating his true name out loud every time their bodies joined as one. As piercing thunder erupted over the darkened skies, she could scream his name in mind-blowing ecstasy and nobody would know. Nobody needed to know their secret entanglement. His golden eyes never left her pleasure stricken face as her head bobbed against his pillow with a content smile for simply being in his tight embrace. Perfect bliss. There was no other place she wanted to be at this moment and Amaya reached up to plant feathery kisses over his face. Her lips and tongue took in his distinct taste before allowing his mandibles to graze her skin gently in return as her mouth released deep sighs of passion. His thrusting against her hips didn't slacken and she mewed happily when he varied his movements to position himself at different angles. She loved him and her body belonged to his alone, giving him up would never be an option for her.

His body smothered hers between the sheets causing her to groan loudly to the cozy entrapment and her fingers caressed the most sensitive areas of his torso, enjoying his shudders, groans, growls. . .pretty much every sound she stirred from him. She knew most erogenous spots and wouldn't stop until he quivered in fulfillment under her touch. His strong mouth clamped onto her shoulder to nip down her right arm as she felt his teeth graze her skin with careful subtlety until his tendrils caressed her fingertips. Amaya's back arched as his body filled hers, crying out his name for giving her such pleasure with the smallest of movements. His girth was more than tightly snug inside her and he couldn't help but enjoy the contracting muscles that kept pulling him further into her wetness.

"I should've claimed you sooner" he growled huskily against her damp neck and hugged her curvy human waist to bury himself deeper into her warm cavern as Amaya cried out his name once again. He wanted his hips to remain pressed against her pubic bone so she could feel every sensation her nerve endings sent about who she allowed to claim that private area and relish every inch of him. The wide smile on her face as she breathed raggedly with little groaned 'oh's' told him that she indeed was. His hands parted her legs as far as they could bend to make sure he could access the deepest spot in her core and make her scream murder by mating.

Her shaky fingers caressed his cheeks, roaming over his mobile mandibles that clacked happily, and she whispered against his mouth, "I am going to miss you, Kraaivyanwe."

"Amaya" he panted fondly with a nip to her soft exposed throat while his hips grinded against hers causing her to cry out. He enjoyed seeing her face contort into a painful but pleasurable expression of passion as she maintained eye contact with him. His primal instincts screamed to take her relentlessly without stopping but he didn't want that. He wanted to experience every precious second and savor every single thrust into her body that kept the two joined together. There was no better feeling in the world than mating his willing partner as he cherished each little sound from her lips, the flutter of her eyelashes as she furrowed her brows to his movements, her soft form molding underneath his to clutch him like a lifeline. Her caramel arms wrapped around his neck tightly and he pressed his tendrils against her dry lips to plead, "Return to me soon."

"I will" she promised softly and gently sucked on his tendrils as a deep purr settled in his throat. Her pink tongue lapped up any rivulets of saliva as her fingers dug into the thick scales behind his neck to grip him close as she explored the anatomy of his mouth eagerly. His hands ran up her bare back to settle between her shoulder blades, his palm sensing the contractions of her back muscles as they arched towards his form in need. The two were mingled in raw animalistic desire and his strong fingers dug into her back, leaving red swollen welts as he drove into her body at a fast pace to fill her completely as she whimpered for him to keep going. He wanted her to shout in fulfillment and ask for seconds, to clutch and exhaust his form until both were drained of energy to continue doing anything besides breathing.

He released a sharp growl when her fingers teased the sensitive ridges of his spine, gently trailing her fingertips in between the crevices of his vertebrae, and it drove him to almost finish inside her from the sudden influx of pleasure. That was something he didn't want and needed their mating to last for as long as it could. Her caresses stopped once he smothered her petite form between the hot sheets and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to warn playfully, "Don't do that."

"Or else. . ." she teased silkily and shivered when his sandy colored tongue (it reminded her of a turtle's which she loved) slipped out from between his curtain of tendrils over her swaying breasts. He'd never fondled her mammary glands much during their first time because they focused mainly on intercourse itself but when opportunity presented itself. . .

"I will begin to dominate you" he purred seductively and she smiled widely to his suggestion with a shudder down her spine as he tasted the erect brown nubs. She moaned weakly as her fingers dug into his shoulders in protest to the wonderful teasing and he licked each round nipple until her vaginal walls tightened with the threat of climax but he was having none of that. He wiped sweat away from her brow with a gentle hand as her cheeks flushed to their lovemaking and he briefly wondered if he should roughen up his skills in bed but decided not to. This was their second time without the awkwardness or apprehension from their first encounter and he wasn't about to screw that up. Christopher wasn't a dominant type, he was passive and non-violent to anybody he met. Plus, his strength could crush her in an instant with the slightest miscalculation during the throes of passion.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that side of you" she spoke innocently with flushed cheeks to the bold admission but he disappointed her by resuming their previous pace. Her cheek pressed against his neck as his fingers dug into her thick tresses, her legs wrapping tightly around his narrow waist with wiggling toes, and she smiled to giggle against his skin, "I don't mind this either."

His throat emitted a deep purr to her giddiness and he continued the thrusts into her petite form, varying the speed to see what made her smile and shout his name. Every reaction pleased his senses as he wanted his lover to know he was giving all he could. Amaya's limbs were entangled tightly with his and she had no inkling of letting go as her hips met his while she bit her bottom lip to her bashful movements in hopes that she pleased him as well. Delighted trills gave her positive feedback and she smiled against his warm neck as she felt her climax building. She wanted the whole thing to last forever but the human body wasn't meant for such stamina and neither was her inexperienced form.

Moments later, his whole body tensed over hers as he ejaculated into her womb but had no worries that she could become impregnated. It hadn't happened the first time and he doubted it was possible. There were so many different genetic and physical attributes separating their species. . .well, that's what he assumed so far. Otherwise, human prostitutes would be walking around D9 with multiple hatchlings from previous paying customers. As his body told him he was finished, he gripped her hips to have her complete the cycle as well. Cupping her butt, he lifted her pelvis slightly to push further into her tightening walls until a shout pleased his hearing. He hissed softly at how her alien womanhood could clamp down and incapacitate his member with entrapment but withstood it as his lover relaxed over the bed. Amaya groaned faintly underneath him as her body slacked against the mattress but kept her legs around his hips. She wasn't about to let him go after receiving the best sendoff of her life. And what a sendoff. Her fingers wrapped around his elbows as they lay next to her sides securely and she smiled when he nuzzled her neck affectionately with a purr.

"I love you" he whispered to assure her his feelings wouldn't change with time and to promise himself he wouldn't let them. She was his and he was hers. Gently, he pulled out from her body as she shuddered under him with a muffled groan to that lost intimate connection and Christopher trilled to the sight of his exhausted flushed-cheek beloved. Simply natural and exotic. Her bare chest heaved against the cold air of the room as she panted heavily to control her thumping heart and he could see traces of his gray seed covering the sheets underneath her buttocks. Dreams really were nothing compared to the real scenario of mating her and he purred softly as his bright golden eyes took the image of her bare form into memory. He smiled warmly at her shy modesty as she grabbed the blankets to cover up after their lovemaking despite he already knew every inch of her body. Instead, he placed the yellow comforter that lay scattered below their feet above himself so there would be no barrier separating them from each other. His tendrils grazed her warm neck, feeling the quick pulse of her artery, and nuzzled her skin to purr lovingly, "My Amaya."

"Kraaivyanwe" she smiled happily in return to his sweet tone and his fingers smoothed her damp hair back as her lips traced over his face gently. He could see that she was exhausted and smiled at pleasing his lover, wishing that he'd never have to give her up one day. Just as she'd given him gifts to keep throughout life, he would keep her. All he wanted was her. Her soft toes trailed over his long leg and she smiled when hers reached its full extent while his kept going. He loved seeing her respond to each caress or words, remembering that their first time had been more nervous than passionate. But this time, he had given her all that he had to assure he'd never stop loving her, whispering it to her as tears threatened her tear ducts. He could even see some now as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she sighed blissfully, "That was wonderful. How I love you."

"One day, I will keep you forever and I promise we will be happy" he whispered longingly about that deep set wish and touched his forehead to hers to tap his antennae to her sweaty hair. She kissed his tendrils with closed eyes, knowing her small round mouth would never complement his wider evolved mouth but tried anyway. His hinged at the protruding cheekbones while hers couldn't part past the width of her pupils. Nevertheless, he drew her in to press his curling tendrils against her dry warm lips to satiate her need to express human affection. Her lips gnawed on his soft tendrils playfully as the blue hue in her eyes peeked up at his gold and sighed blissfully when his tongue met hers. His dwarfed hers instantly but it didn't stop her from trailing her little pink muscle over his own to explore eagerly. The bland taste of his alien tongue and the rougher texture tickled her nerve endings into excitement since humans held sugary amylase over theirs but he withdrew it before she could do anything else. Her lips uttered a disappointed whimper but he cupped the nape of her neck to purr against her bronze skin, "I will let you indulge later."

_Later? I thought we were still under the 'no romance' ban_, she thought curiously and blushed to his intentions. Would there be a next time?

"Altyld, my liefde" Amaya whispered in Afrikaans, the language they've both learned together to fit in Jo'burg as residents. His fingers traced over her bare arm to give the warm flesh goosebumps as his gentle stroke mixed in with the cold air and Christopher smiled tenderly when she curled up closer to him. She wasn't bothered by his higher weight and her nudity against his made their connection tighten as they lied in bed together. When he did return to his side of the bed, she hoped he wasn't rejecting her again and tucked the blue blankets around herself modestly as she tried to get the words out.

She didn't want a repeat of their first time with the happy rollercoaster ride that ended abruptly in misery and asked meekly, "Will you ask me to leave again?"

His arm wrapped around her waist to pull her smaller form next to his as he restfully lied on his side. Her body molded against his frame like a puzzle piece as the two spooned and her blue-gray eyes sought his for the answer. Did he want her to leave again? To forget this happened? His antenna touched her forehead affectionately as he whispered forlornly, "No. The reality that you're leaving me is finally sinking in and I don't want to let you go. I don't want you to leave me."

"You don't have to let go, not right now anyway" she soothed caringly with an encouraging smile and kissed his neck, the soft green skin of that area raising with each breath he took while he held her close. Her face cuddled into the crook under his chin and relished the warmer area of skin as she beamed happily that he no longer wanted to push her away during her stay. There were so many things she wanted to say and experience with him as the one she loved but being together like this was simply the best feeling in the world. Amaya held him tightly and spoke softly against his throat, "I'll always be yours, Christopher. No one or anything will tear us apart."

"Always?"

"With my heart and soul" she whispered fondly as she gazed at him, fingers tracing over his face with a light touch, and his tendrils grazed her cheek gently to return the affection. If only she could stay with him like this but she held onto the hope that one day they truly would be together. Her shoulders arched towards his as she cuddled up to him and smiled when his smaller pair of arms stroked her bent knees as she draped them over his waist. A light chuckle left her mouth and she murmured quietly, "Believe me when I say it."

His fingertips traced over the apples of her cheeks as the skin flushed pink and proceeded to dig his fingers into her thick hair. Her blue-gray eyes shone happily at him while her own fingers grazed the outlines of the rigid skin of his chest fondly since by next week, she would no longer see him until her semester ended. That is, if she could sneak away in between semesters. Christopher had never seen her this lively at his side and wondered why. . .

"You're in heat."

Her eyebrows raised curiously to his remark, fingers stopping their gentle stroking on his flesh, and she stated with a bashful smile, "Humans are constantly in heat, Christopher."

"You're in your ovulating cycle, it's quite easy for me to smell it" he pointed out as his fingers gently raked down her scalp causing her to shiver delightfully to the sensation. Her head leaned back into the pillows against his touch and he took the opportunity to nip at her exposed throat as he inhaled another whiff of her sweet pheromone scent. Her body was bathed in the high arousal smell which he had never picked up at this level and he greedily tasted the air around her to satiate his own desire for her.

"It doesn't matter, the differences between our species would make it completely impossible for any pregnancy to happen" Amaya dismissed with a wistful downcast glance at the wonderful but unachievable idea of a child and huddled herself closer to him. She had Christopher's love, that would suffice after wishing for it for so long. Her lips sought his neck again, cutting off his own eager access as her fingers caressed the side of his wide hips delicately. He trilled contently to her touches as he shuddered against her and she teased playfully, "You can be in heat too, I wouldn't mind. We can be wild animals in heat as raw instinct takes over and no pregnancies to worry about."

"If I were, I'd be extremely dominant" he joked with a casual air about it and she grinned enthusiastically at the idea but he gave a soft growl to dissipate firmly, "Don't even think about asking me."

"You had no problem screwing me like no tomorrow" she giggled with an unabashed face for what had transpired between them moments ago and he narrowed his golden eyes at her choice of words. He didn't care about his own cursing but to hear it from his Amaya gave him the awful thought of her sweet and friendly disposition being cast away for a more bold figure. Christopher didn't want that to happen, he wanted the caring and polite woman she was becoming. Her eyes softened to the frown visible on his brow ridges as they hooded over his eyes and told him playfully, "It's true. You were basically like a recently free caged animal, it was blissfully wild. . ." she blushed in remembrance and went on shyly, "It makes me wonder how you'd be in heat. Besides, everyone in the world curses, Christopher."

"I know but it's not very sophisticated language" he muttered sourly to her amusement and she wrapped one of the blankets around herself to sit up slowly. Amaya smiled at the pouring rain slapping against the window as it cleansed the parched land and his fingers raked down her back gently, relishing her smooth skin. He outlined a few red marks his strong grip left but she looked beautiful nonetheless as warmth filled her stormy eyes. Curious to where she wanted to wander now, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's a bit cold, I want to make instant coffee from the leftover fire" she said and yawned into her hands but he pulled her back into bed with a simple tug on the blanket. It was rare to see him playful lately and she laughed at his gentle yanking, pulling at his own blankets to rile him but she could barely budge him with her human strength. He trilled amusingly to her futile attempt and leaned in to nuzzle the side of her neck affectionately. Her eyes met his in a sidelong glance as she fixed her unmanageable hair away from her face and asked amusingly, "What was that for?"

"Stay in bed, it's already warm" he told her easily and patted the mattress with a cheerful trill to sway her choice. The pounding rain meant no outside fun for the night so their only option was the main shack or the little room. He preferred the latter. She chuckled warmly at his suggestion and leaned over to kiss his tendrils, wrapping a hand behind his head to tug him closer. Oh, he was one handsome devil to her and knowing he was the poison apple of society made her love for him grow.

_How I love you_, she thought caringly about her poleepkwa friend. _I wish we could be on a remote island happy and carefree but our lives are so complicated._

"But I want coffee" she murmured with a playful pout and wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a laugh. Her lips kissed his soft throat gently as her fingers caressed the crevices between the scales behind his neck, stirring the lightest of purrs from his throat with every touch.

_Hmm, maybe I am in heat_, she wondered musingly as his arms tightened around her waist protectively. His tendrils grazed her bare shoulders as his firm but gentle love bites marked the skin over her shoulder joint and clavicle. _With his touches, how can I not?_

"I need you" he whispered hoarsely against her flesh and mounted her smaller form as she smiled coyly to his forwardness. Had he really discarded the imposed rule on anything affectionate? His mouth nuzzled her neck to nibble on the soft flesh as her arms tugged him closer under the sheets to continue his delicious assault. Her shoulders arched against his in the embrace when his breath tickled her skin, "Don't argue with me because we're overdue on this."

"Okay, the coffee can definitely wait then" she smiled with a quiet laugh, shuddering against the cold when he pulled away the blanket to reveal her bare body to his golden gaze. His own pressed against hers with need and she gave a soft whimper of longing before he took her once again.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, the chapter is pretty long so I decided to break it into to parts for easier reading. I really hated how they killed of Chris' friend in the movie and Christopher's reaction to it made me wonder why no one spoke for humane rights even though you had all these professionals being interviewed in District 9. So I made Amaya an angry lawyer ready to strike like a viper. Christopher's and Amaya's friskiness will have a downfall (I really should cut the two some slack) which will be explained in the second part as Oliver's origins come forth. Like Amaya said, 'I love hatchlings'.

Thanks for your constant feedback and for the past reviews:

_Isabella Raventhorn_- I'm sorry for making you wait until the next chapter but I promise more Oliver cuteness will be included (hatchling Oliver and present time Oliver).

_Tapanda08_- Thanks for remaining a loyal reader. I see the D9 fandom has slowed a bit but I'll keep writing to keep it growing. I take long to update since the chapters are notoriously long and with all my constant editing (plus my other fics I'm currently writing), it takes a little time to post.

_Forgotten Memories of Night_- Lol. That's the same thing I did the minute I watched it. Thanks for the kind words!

* * *

Thanks again readers and until next time!


	12. Don't Let Me Go, Pt2

CHAPTER 10

**Don't Let Me Go, Pt. 2**

* * *

_'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you'- A.A. Milne_

* * *

_8 years ago. . ._

Sunlight struck Amaya's closed eyelids and she groaned tiredly at the rising sun breaking over the horizon as its golden glow reflected into the small room. Couldn't it give her a few more minutes? The rain from the night before had kept her awake as it splattered loudly against the metal roof and droplets had sprinkled onto her face through the small holes overhead until Christopher pulled the covers over her head to tug her close for warmth. His sweet gestures never went unnoticed and she slept with a smile on her face while he simply slept on without a care in the world. Seeing him calm and undisturbed next to her made her thank the heavens for giving him a day of peace. He sorely needed it as he took care of himself while planning his escape.

Her blue-gray eyes watched him sleep with a fond smile, wishing that this could be a normal everyday scene for them but it was a pitiful illusion. His kind would never be accepted as equal citizens of Earth and she would never be able to have a life with him. To go on public dates. To marry. To own a home. Have children. Grow old together. Be buried together. None of it. Her fingers reached up to trace over his brow ridges and cheek until they settled down on his upper arm. He was so serene as he lied on his stomach and his long antennae just added to his appeal in her mind; she still found them adorable to this day. He was perfect and brilliant. . .how could he think her love would waver? He was all she thought about. He always had been.

_He's a part of me_, Amaya thought tenderly and traced her fingertips over the warm and ruffled sheets tucked around her shoulders. _We're meant to be together, I know it. . .and I hope we get to be one day._

She sighed gently at remembering his words last night during their lovemaking. His gentle breath against her cheek as he repeated his devoted love for her. It had soared her spirit higher than anything ever could. His gruff hisses at why she had to leave him. She had reinforced her affection for him as she held onto him dearly, promising to visit as soon as she could without a falter in her feelings. He had conquered her for hours and she had not minded a single moment of it.

The sound of morning chatter and running feet brought her out of her post-amorous daze to the twitter of birds. Amaya gave one last look to Christopher before slipping out of his bed to begin her day. She held back a groan as her muscles ached with every movement she took and blamed it on their passionate night. And what a night. Grabbing the clothes she intended to use yesterday, she quietly sneaked towards the door in order to bypass his sensitive perception. However, once she clicked open the lock of the door, the metal resonated the tiny click into a higher note and his amber eyes opened in alert as he focused instantly on her.

"Amaya? What's going on?" Christopher asked sleepily as his long antennae flicked at the air in question and spotted the sheepish human girl with her hand grasping the lock. His yellow eyes focused in on what she was attempting to do and he averted his eyes to the bed sheets as he asked faintly, "Are you leaving me already?"

"No, I wanted to make you breakfast so you could sleep in" she answered quickly with a warm smile to cast away his negative thoughts on running away and scuttled back to wrap a blanket around herself to cover her nudity. Christopher didn't mind catching a peek of her body (he already knew every inch of it) and she planted a kiss on the start of his chest to explain softly, "You're always so busy in the mornings so I wanted to lighten your workload."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness and pressed his forehead against hers to make sure she was really there instead of being a wonderful illusion. Savoring a few moments of silence with his beloved, he sighed without zest, "I should get up either way and get a quick washing before heading to the bus stop. I need to start job searching again."

"Always be careful" she reminded protectively over his wellbeing and kissed his cheek before dressing in her clothes with haste. His yellow orbs watched her, etching each naked body curve and movement into his memory, and stroked her long hair from behind as the unrestrained tendrils created a black curtain over her back. She turned to him with a happy smile as she tucked her legs underneath the covers, her fingers reaching over to stroke his forearm. Her head tilted slightly to the left and she asked curiously, "What?"

"I wish I could keep you here with me" he responded softly with downcast eyes and her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Christopher was far from being a selfish person (his species frowned upon such actions) but at the moment, he never wanted to let her go. Only to keep her in his arms.

"I _am _here, as long as I'm in your mind, I'm always there" Amaya whispered sadly to his upset state and kissed his cheek firmly as she squeezed him closely to herself. Her lips planted more kisses towards his temple and she murmured against his skin, "I love you so much. . ._so much_. But we need to get you and your people out of here, everything I do is for you. It's been that way since day one."

Her words lightened his mood temporarily but once she left, the loss would be devastating for him. It hurt him enough to know she would dwell in the north and wondered how he would feel when he left her world entirely. Could he truly leave her behind without regret if he finished before she returned? No, he would bring her along but. . .what if she changed her mind? What if she decided to help her people become better or worse, fell in love with another while she was away? No, she would tell him but he didn't want her to stay with her people. He wanted her to live with him just like they'd planned as adolescents, she would be his mate and they would be free from all burdens to live their lives together. That was his plan, to escape her planet and love his loyal Amaya.

"I love you too, Amaya" he whispered hoarsely and held her tightly to his chest as she closed her eyes with a fond smile. Her calming scent soothed his senses but the bittersweet pang remained in his chest since she would ultimately leave in two days. His mouth sought hers despite the structural difference and pulled her down onto the mattress to settle her form underneath his to nip at her throat hungrily.

"Give me a warning next time" she muffled out humorously as his hands pulled fervently at her clothes to free the skin underneath. Even though his hands had explored every inch of her body since their first time together, she couldn't withhold the pleasurable goosebumps that broke over her skin whenever his fingers touched her. This was better than being addicted to any manmade drug on the planet. Then again, the human brain secreted such feel good endorphin hormones during intercourse. Her stomach fluttered warmly when his tendrils grazed her right breast and she threw biological matters aside when his rough tongue licked the mound. This time was strictly reserved for her and the amorous poleepkwa above her. A groan escaped her sealed lips as he nipped at the brown areola until her nipple erected under his mouth. Her fingers were instantly at work on his own erogenous spots while her mouth nibbled on the areas where his skin was softer, preferably his throat (he loved her tender love bites). Within minutes, Christopher was ready to mate her by merely glancing at her passionate eyes and her fingers. . .my, they worked wonders on his flesh.

"Let me take you, Amaya" he whispered raggedly against her neck as need filled his body, tightening every fiber in his being as he withheld from mating her that second. She pushed him onto his back with all of her strength, catching him off-guard, and his amber eyes blinked unsurely to the action since his little human had never been rough in nature. She smiled sweetly to his perplexed expression- god, those eyes of his were beautifully expressive- and planted a kiss on his hand when it caressed her right cheek. Leaving his unasked question unanswered, she grabbed his sensitive member as it pressed against her thigh and slid down the length as she bit her bottom lip to adjust to the new position. His eyes watched interestingly as her petite form rode him without pause and he couldn't help but enjoy the view.

Her peach cheeks blushed rosily to her vulnerable nude position over him but he loved watching each breath she took, her bouncing breasts, her angled hips that grinded against his, her breathy moans. . .he almost finished just from looking at her. His own hips bucked against hers and she leaned forward to press her palms on his chest for support as tiny pleasurable whines escaped her lips. He placed a hand behind her smooth lower back to support her and raised his right hand before hers on his chest, letting out a soft purr of affection. Her fingers intertwined with his as her eyes closed to their lovemaking and she squeezed his hand tightly as the position filled them both with euphoria. He allowed her to set the pace as she either pleaded 'harder' or panted 'slower' or the one he particularly enjoyed, the whimpering 'deeper'. He didn't ask a thing of her because what else could she do? They were still inexperienced novices in the field of mating and settled on finding different positions for copulating.

Christopher traced his hand upwards from the small of her back until he cupped the nape of her neck, bringing her body forward to nip at the damp flesh of her throat. Her felt the vibrations of her throaty sigh as she whispered his name lustfully and he purred hers in return. Her left hand released his right as she dug her fingers into the scales behind his neck, trailing the sensitive areas until her fingers were stroking his long antennae over the pillow. Christopher let out a loud yell full of pleasure that likely scared off any nearby stray cats as the breathtaking climax took control and finished inside of his partner, who gripped his shoulders tightly in response to his vocal end as she arched her back to gasp throughout the room, "Christopher!"

Another half-hour after romping like bunnies in heat, Amaya fixed their breakfast with a beaming smile so Christopher wouldn't have to do it himself. She respected his determination to get up so early (especially after draining his morning energy today), fetch water, maintain his hygiene, cook breakfast, clean his clothes and hang them to dry, and that was _before _the work shift began. It wasn't fair what MNU did to him and his people. They angered her so much and imagining the man she loved being insulted or beaten by them for sadistic pleasure was heartbreaking.

Slender arms broke her from the upsetting thoughts as they wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled instantly to the owner and leaned into the embrace blissfully, settling her hands over his as he held her. Christopher gave a few cheerful clicks as he began his morning routine before asking curiously, "What are you up to, my Amaya?"

"Your breakfast and I'll be cleaning while you're out so you won't have to" she informed proudly to her skills in the kitchen and pointed to his warm meal consisting of bread, semi-hard cheese, black beans, and scrambled eggs. He needed the protein in his body and hot cereal just didn't seem right to her since he would be job searching for hours. Amaya kissed his cheek fondly, pointing to the plastic blue dish while his eyes strayed over her face, and ordered lightly, "Eat."

His tendrils caressed the warm skin of her cheek while his mandibles grazed it affectionately with their ticklish sensations and she groaned in protest, "No, you just showered and I made breakfast- we can't let it get cold. I will rock your world tonight, okay? You rocked mine yesterday so I'll return the favor gladly."

He obeyed with reluctance, framing her jaw line with the tips of his fingers as he purred softly with affection. Amaya smiled brightly to his sentimental display and admitted shyly, "I never thought you and I would be at a point like this again. I mean, I dreamed, but I'm quite happy being here with you. To be able to tell you how I feel without worrying about it, to hear you tell me the same, to touch you without fear of it being a hallucination, to love you like a soul mate should. . .I wouldn't trade this for anything. In my dreams, you'd be at a way better job bossing humans around with a whip but this works."

"Likewise" he responded softly to her admission, knowing how much it hurt her to be kept at arm's length, and nuzzled her face with his. "My dear Amaya."

Her fingers caressed the sensitive skin on his neck as she closed her eyes to whisper, "Chris-"

The door to his home burst open without warning and footsteps halted in mid-step as a familiar voice exclaimed, "Christopher. . .what the _fuck_?"

The green poleepkwa turned around in surprise to see his bewildered yellow and black toned buddy, James. He had a tendency to pick up the human slang and behaviors while Christopher was more collected but at the moment, James' posture was arched in blatant astonishment while his mouth hung open. Christopher released his human lover from his hold as he tried to think of a good cover up.

"Did Paul mention Amaya dropped by to visit?" Christopher brought up casually with an uneasy chuckle and Amaya waved nervously as she hid behind him for safety.

"Yes and my question is why you're halfway on the table while you proclaim _friendship _between you two?" James shot back as his antennae flicked all over the place while his yellow eyes darted between the two caught lovers.

Christopher clicked his throat nervously as he tried to find a decent answer and hesitantly admitted, "It's. . .complicated."

"Well, try, because humans are disgusting bags of flesh!" he hissed dangerously in regards to the despised species that caused them nonstop torment but waved his hand at Amaya dismissively and added in hastily, "I'll exempt you but the rest are trash!"

"Then why is it a big deal if _I'm_ exempt?" she asked confused and relaxed at knowing he wasn't about to start a brawl over the new discovery. For once, she could see how the slightest gesture of affection between her and Christopher could expose their true relationship if discovered at the wrong hands. Luckily, James wasn't a blabbermouth. He tended to be a little overdramatic sometimes and his hands slashed at the air as he tried to find his words.

"It. . .it just is! You're human. . .but not. . .argh, now _I'm _confused!" James retorted grumpily to secure his argument but failed as it fell apart. He wasn't good at debating but he still wanted answers as to why the two were together. No willing human would ever want to seek a partner in a poleepkwa; it would be like the poorest person in the world marrying into high royalty, extremely impossible. That's why prostitutes flooded the district like coyotes searching for their next gullible prey, you had to pay to get false affection. His antennae raised on end as his posture straightened and he stated sharply to his friend, "You, start talking or I'll be asking nonstop at the lab until you tell me."

Christopher mulled the proposition over as Amaya peeked up at him and he trilled amusingly to slyly say, "All right, on _one _condition."

"Ah. . .fuck. I should've just gouged my eyes out."

A little before the final rays of sunset died away to give life to nightfall, James reluctantly held a Polaroid camera before the duo and growled irritably to both of them, "You owe me a can of cat food for this."

"Deal, now shut up and take the picture" Amaya joked with an amused smile to his cranky tone as James fiddled with the plastic contraption and she glanced up at Christopher, whom was trying to smooth out the crinkles in his gray shirt but to no avail. She grabbed his larger hand into both of hers to stop his fiddling (she would love him no matter how shabby or spotless he looked) and smiled at him to inform, "I want you to keep it."

"Why?"

"So you'll know that I won't love anyone but you- _only _you" she whispered softly and gently smiled when his forehead pressed against hers, a rich purr escaping his mouth for her promise. He slipped the silver band he'd given her two years ago onto her left ring finger to secure that vow and trilled happily at knowing that one day she truly would be his. Her eyes locked onto his with bittersweet ardor and a flash passed over them.

"There, now I'll have to wash my eyes out" James snapped sarcastically at them but gave the camera back to his friend with a gentle hand as his feet shuffled over the dirt impatiently. Quickly, he glanced elsewhere and asked dryly, "_Now _can we go work on the you-know-what which we cannot say?"

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there" Christopher replied with a chuckle to his haste and his friend gladly left for his own home. No one liked being the third wheel after all. Amaya took the picture from the camera gently and fanned it with her hand to speed up the process. It reminded him of the first time she'd used one of those cameras on him and frightened the life out of him but now, he was used to the pesky flashing light. He watched her as she checked the picture every now and then, and asked softly, "Will you really keep waiting for me? I know you'll be gone-"

"I'll _always _wait for you" she assured wholeheartedly to settle his gnawing doubt and gave his forearm an affectionate squeeze. Her eyes locked onto his, fingers tightening on his arm for a few seconds, as she stated caringly, "If it takes years, decades, even in the afterlife- I will be with you. If I lose you whether by distance or death itself, I will find you. . .I am bound to you, Christopher."

He smiled as her words banished his worry and embraced her smaller form, being completely careful that nobody was in their vicinity. Amaya stared at the developed image as it became clear, taking in every detail, and her eyebrows rose as she asked unsurely, "Am I _that _short? It's not fair, Christopher, your species is so tall. Please don't grow anymore or I'll look like a youngling compared to you."

"You're perfect" he soothed gently with a chuckle towards her petite height and she gave him the picture with a smile. His eyes darted between the picture and her as he asked carefully, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll keep it safe" he promised with a caress to her cheek by his hand and ushered her inside his home as he spotted an MNU helicopter flying overhead. If the things weren't awfully noisy in the sky, he would never spot one. His voice turned serious as he ordered carefully, "Stay inside until I return."

Amaya nodded obediently to his protectiveness over her wellbeing as he slipped the picture and the camera into her hands for safekeeping and closed the front door as he left. She looked around for a safe and dry place to hide the picture and her eyes spotted a dusty nightstand. Kneeling down, she placed the camera on the table nearby and pulled open one of the wooden drawers to carefully slip the picture inside. Nobody would think of looking there and Christopher could change the hiding spot later on. With a satisfied smile, Amaya walked away to clean some of his furniture to tidy up the place and prepare their dinner meal (probably kota or fried pieces of meat with cut potato cubes) until he returned.

The small picture would be framed by Christopher months later and hidden in the same drawer protectively for years to come. Only he would see it, nobody else. . .not even his future son.

XXXX

Amaya held her sleeping pillow as she sobbed quietly in her bedroom, curled up like a newborn on the bed. MNU had killed James without remorse and yet people were accepting this as the norm? What was wrong with humankind? When had killing a person without a trial become legal? Humans that killed their own kind had trials but a poleepkwa injures a few people and they get put down like a rabid dog? It had sickened her to the core and she'd thrown up twice from the effect. Dinner remained uncooked and she had no inkling to see anyone or do anything. Work just wasn't the same and after hurling her lunch into the public restroom, she'd headed home instead of dealing with it publicly because nobody would listen. Who ever did?

Despite his brusque attitude, she liked James and all of Christopher's friends. He'd helped Christopher in his work along with being his loyal friend for years and now he was gone just like that. Never to see his world again. Would Paul and Adam be all right? She briefly remembered fondly when the two had hung out inside Christopher's home and James had told her the difference between all the brands of cat food. He even tried to get her to taste a few but she told him to savor it himself. She prayed he was at peace now and all the agony he'd endured at the hands of her species would be cast away from his soul. Things were getting worse and all she could worry for were Christopher and Oliver. She'd seen the news reel MNU had broadcast since Wikus was the leader of the operation and Christopher's shack had been shown. But why? Was there a reason to why they cut off the connection?

Was he all right?

_Would _he be all right?

She hated being kept in the dark through all of this and her hands shook at imagining awful scenarios involving Christopher or worse, little Oliver. MNU would do anything to shut up a poleepkwa without a care for repercussions- not that there were any- and Christopher was so intelligent, they hated those that could surpass their own mediocre knowledge. So much for the old 'hey E.T, let's venture the stars together' mindset, now it was 'E.T, give me your ship or I'll kill you'.

_I can't let anything happen to him or Oliver_, she thought frantically and slipped on her sneakers hastily. Tears brimmed her eyes and she wiped them quickly as being with Christopher would relieve her immensely, not to mention leave her gratifyingly happy. _I have to see them._

She didn't care about her disheveled appearance as she flew down the stairway, almost tripping more than once, to head to the door. The freedom awaiting her within a few feet was torturous and the sooner she could find refuge with Christopher to settle her worry, the better. Her shaking hand had barely wrapped over the metal knob when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded as Amaya kept a tight grip on the knob. Great, this was the last thing she needed right now. Everyone in the family was on cloud nine with the whole business of the wedding while she wanted to tell everyone to shove it. It felt good to say it in her mind but sorely wished she could say it aloud. Luisa shook her head and fussed over Amaya's state of dress and lectured instantly by pointing to the stairway behind them, "You're a mess and the rehearsal dinner is in an hour! Amaya, go upstairs and clean up."

"Ma, please, I have to go somewhere" she argued hoarsely but her mother gave her an unarguable expression like the type guards gave when there was no way out. Goodness, how this annoyingly reminded her of her old teen years when she'd snuck away to see Christopher.

"The only place you're going is to the church and hotel, now scat" Luisa stated astutely, ushering the nerve wrecked woman up the stairs, but noticed the red puffiness around her eyes. She walked over to smooth back her dark tendrils as her eyes scanned her daughter's face and asked worriedly, "Amaya, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't be here right now" she sniffled miserably and wiped her eyes as she wished to be anywhere but there at the moment. Her legs felt heavy like lead and she wanted to run away to avoid everybody's questions on just about any damn topic. She just didn't want to hear anybody's voice but his. To hear from his mouth that everything would be all right. Her shaky hands fiddled with the safety locks over the knob as she stammered, "I have to go-"

"Darling, it's just pre-wedding stress" her mother assured with a smile as she squeezed the soon-to-be bride's shoulders but Amaya shook her head instantly. If she was marrying the man of her dreams, there wouldn't be any cold feet- she would rush to meet him in a hurry down the aisle. Luisa hugged the worried woman and tried to cheer her up, "You're going to be happy once everything's done and no more rehearsals, I promise. Every bride gets their jitters, it's only natural."

"Mama, it's not that, I just don't think-" she struggled for words and smoothed back her hair nervously as she tried to stop her fingers from shaking so badly. A deep breath helped her somewhat and she managed to hastily say, "I have to see someone before rehearsals-"

"Unless they're in the wedding, they can wait" Luisa objected firmly to the idea and pulled her away from the door to lead her to the start of the stairway. Amaya began to disagree about the rehearsal dinner but her mother wasn't having it and she ushered her up the wooden stairway as she stated, "I'll pick out an outfit for you and fix a snack to keep your strength up."

"No, ma- I mean, oh, I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Amaya sobbed quietly and pulled off her engagement ring, wishing she could crush it on the wooden banister. Davin was a nice person (despite what his atrocious employer did today) and he would be a great husband. . .for someone who wasn't her. Yes, he was a person you could fall in love with. . .but he wasn't _Christopher_. Her fingers closed over the diamond ring as she frowned down at it and told her mother angrily, "This has brought me nothing but pain. I don't want it!"

Her mother remained clueless to the real issue at hand, believing it to be a severe case of bridal pre-wedding jitters and sighed deeply to herself to mumble, "Oh dear, I better call your sisters so we can keep you stress-free until the event. Come here, Amaya, it will be all right."

"No, it won't" she argued defiantly and gritted her teeth when her mother hugged her. Although it did lighten up her mood slightly, she endured the hug session until her mother was content that she was over the little crisis. All Amaya wanted was to leave and see Christopher but obstacles were always there. Always. Now, the stupid dinner rehearsal that was due in an hour and it would keep her away from him again.

"I'll have Davin talk to you" Luisa piped up as if it would help but Amaya shook her head refutably and held onto her mother so she stayed instead. She still hadn't forgiven Davin for allowing MNU security forces to treat the poleepkwa so inhumanely and for dropping possible charges on those that killed them without a second thought.

_I don't want Davin, I want to be with Christopher_, she thought miserably and almost burst into tears at the realization that it would never be. The wound always reopened whenever she thought of it; he was locked away in a compound while she was trapped in an unwanted life. This wasn't how they planned to live their lives. _It's always been him. Nobody else compares._

"No, I don't want to see him right now" she sighed weakly as distaste filled her mouth at seeing her fiancée but gave up her battle at knowing that no one in the household would let her leave without a good excuse. Even the liberal Elenor would question her about it being evening. Reluctantly, she mumbled listlessly, "Could you just drive me to the restaurant after everyone leaves? I want some minutes to myself."

Her mother nodded to the request and headed to the kitchen to brew her anxious daughter a cup of chamomile tea while Amaya headed back upstairs again. She doubted she could get a bus all the way to the outskirts of District 9 at this hour but she wanted to see if he was all right, even a tiny glimpse would've sufficed.

_He thinks I'm happy but I'm miserable, I never wanted this but I did it for him_, she thought sadly to the terrible day and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. _We've been so loyal to his plan that we've sacrificed everything that would've made us happy. Part of me is relieved that he'll escape soon but part of me is dying at the thought that he's finally leaving me._

She closed the door to her bedroom, locking it for privacy, and collapsed to the wooden floor to rest her back against the door. Her hands covered her face as she raised her legs to place her head on top of the bent knees. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply to let go of all the worry clenching her stomach into knots, "Please be all right, my love."

XXXX

"Oliver?" Christopher called softly inside their small shack as he entered to search for his youngster. He had remained posted outside until every human allied with the awful company had left the district and wouldn't allow anyone to enter his home, craftily pointing out that the human agent, Wikus, had already inspected the place. MNU had frightened his child the moment they aimed their guns at him and it reminded Christopher of the first time one had been pointed at him for meeting Amaya in the plaza. It wasn't a good feeling, his muscles tensed just thinking about it, but he would sacrifice himself to protect his only child. The minute he had heard the heated yelling and his son's frightened whimpers, he had come to his protection by giving him ample time to hide in case confrontation was inevitable. Luck was on his side today so nothing happened. He gave a soft trill their people used as a search signal and heard a faint warble call back.

Christopher couldn't pinpoint it exactly since the furniture hid his youngling perfectly and tried again, receiving another reply back. Gently, he coaxed the concealed Oliver, "It's all right, they're gone now. You can come out."

The small youngling appeared from behind one of the large tables propped up against the wall and gave the room a wary glance with his large uncertain eyes before complying. He scampered over like a bullet to his father for safety and clung to his left leg as his blue eyes peered up at him fearfully. Christopher picked his small form into his arms and cradled him safely, holding Oliver close to his chest to assure nothing would harm him.

"It's all right, my little one" he soothed with a comforting purr and stroked his back as Oliver's body trembled lightly before releasing several whimpers against Christopher's chest. He hated to see his child frightened and powerless to stop it since MNU would either kill him for human endangerment or take his youngling away for living hazardously. His blood boiled angrily at the hateful humans, especially the one that was audacious enough to try and take his child away. However, he'd been extremely lucky as the human became ill and didn't brand him a criminal for owning illegal media ware along with taking his son away. There was suspicion arising in his mind with the human's illness but he could care less right now, his child was far more important. His amber eyes closed at the tense day both had had and he rocked Oliver gently to calm him, "I am here and nothing will happen to you as long as I am."

"Always?" his son squeaked softly in a broken voice and his hands grasped his father's tattered red vest for confirmation. He couldn't imagine losing his only parent and the thought made him cling even tighter to him. If he died, who would fend for him in this harsh world? He would be alone and defenseless. The sad thought painfully tightened his throat considerably and he released a small cry from his mouth that surprised Christopher. The last time his son had cried had been during his hatchling years when bathwater frightened him or Amaya had left after her visits.

"Always" Christopher vowed and flicked his antennae against his son's affectionately, cradling him closely against his chest as if he were a newborn all over again to settle his cries. Oh, how he loved his little one immensely with undying devotion. His first instinct would always be to protect his child, even if he had to endanger his own well-being and to see him emotionally distraught like this pierced his heart. He remained silent as he purred and stroked his son's back to calm him somewhat and to lower the high pitches in his wail. Oliver's voice became muffled against the red vest but the physical contact put him at ease and Christopher sat down on one of the tattered couches next to his coffee table to rock him gently. Quietly, he assured his child, "There is nothing to fear anymore, I will keep you safe all of tonight and every other day."

"Humans gone?" Oliver whimpered as his round eyes glittered like jewels up at his father for confirmation. He didn't want to see the aliens anymore. They were evil. Frightening. Loud. Dangerous. The older poleepkwa nodded positively and he released a shaky breath before whispering shamefully against his chest, "I angered them. I'm sorry, father. I didn't know what he handed me. I thought he was playing catch so I threw it back. . .I didn't know. . ."

"I know but I always tell you to keep to yourself when humans come by" Christopher forgave with his worried fatherly tone and stroked Oliver's head gently to quiet the youngling's whimpering. Oliver snuggled up against him as his alertness simmered down and within minutes, his nervous clicks turned into affection purrs as the physical contact dissipated his fear away. Christopher smiled to himself as his little one relaxed and he leaned back on the couch to rest his back. His son clung to him again with needy fingers and he reminded Oliver of his constant warnings, "They don't trust any of our movements or words, _never_ involve yourself with them. No matter what they offer, they are backstabbing creatures. Humans are arrogant and self-righteous, nothing like our people. They betray their own constantly and fight each other despite being the same species sharing the exact DNA."

"Amaya's human and she's so nice" Oliver piped up softly and found himself smiling at her mental image. If she had been there, she would've popped the humans over the head. She has always been very protective of him ever since he could remember and she defended his people ruthlessly against hers. He wished there were more of her and that she could visit more often. He wanted a 'sleepover' just like his father had done when he was younger and talk to Amaya all about his daily adventuring. She never failed to listen to his every word.

"She's different" his father dismissed simply about his childhood friend and hugged his youngling. Christopher missed her terribly already and to know her mating ceremony was days away, it made every passing day unbearable. He squeezed Oliver's thin shoulders as they peeked out from his tattered shirt and sighed for a moment, contemplating how to bring up the topic concerning Amaya. Vibrant blue eyes watched him intently from below and he began carefully, "Which brings me to another point. Two things will be happening soon and you're old enough to comprehend it."

"Like a big boy?" his son asked eagerly and puffed up his small chest to mimic his father's. His little hands smoothed out the worn yellowish fabric to appear presentable for partaking in grown-up talk while his glimmering orbs brightened up at his father.

Christopher chuckled warmly at his innocent excitement but remained firm in tone, "The humans came by to tell us we must move from our home to another place, far away from the city of Johannesburg. The humans are once again tired of us and want to shuffle us away like a disease. I will receive information about it as the humans pass by again tomorrow so we must hide everything relating to the module to ward off suspicion. We will begin to pack tonight and I will search for the fuel that James hid before the evacuation begins."

However, he wouldn't tell his son about his heavy suspicion that MNU had confiscated it. He really hoped that was not the case and that the object was safe where he and James had hidden it. Crashing down Oliver's dream was not something he wanted to face nor letting his people's freedom slip through his fingers by a careless action. Later on at night, he would head over to James' home to check the lab to see if it indeed was gone. It would feel eerie trespassing in his dead friend's home but for him and everyone that had died working on the project, he would fulfill it. James would want him to succeed and so would everyone that had sacrificed their time to see the fuel finished.

"We go home?" Oliver chirped happily, hands clasping together before his chest, and his round face beamed up at his father's with disbelieving hope. They were really going home now?

"Not yet, I have to find it" Christopher answered exhaustedly and sat him down on a spot on the couch as Oliver clattered his mandibles together in disappointment. His little spindly legs raised up to his chin so he could settle his hands on top of his knees. The older male smiled to his undivided attention and he instructed gently, "I want you to begin fixing your belongings and place them in the command module for safekeeping. I will grab whatever I can in case we move to the new district sooner than planned. Now, once we leave either to our new tent in District 10 or home, you and I will not be seeing Amaya again."

What?

Oliver's face became confused to the last part. Why would he not see her again? She was always there to bring him goodies. His fingers grasped his knees and he leaned forward to ask slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Amaya is. . .she is starting a new life with her chosen. . .mate" Christopher explained softly as the last word soured his mouth. The idea that she would be running off with another male who wasn't him had tugged at his heartstrings for more than a year and it would be finalized in a few days. It was agonizing but he had promised himself he wouldn't stop her and he knew by the look in her eyes she wanted him to do it. She begged in silent torment to break the promise he'd enforced but he had said nothing, taking the coward's way out. He could only hope that it would be for the best. Christopher hesitated for a moment and sighed halfheartedly, "She, um, she will not be coming here anymore and I think that's best for her, for all of us."

_No more Amaya?_, Oliver thought sadly as he remembered her recent visit and her gentle doting for him. He loved her presence there in the household whenever she visited and always wished he could see more of her.

"She's always here, she can't leave us. . .can she?" his son demanded upsettingly and clenched his fists as his vocal chords tightened to the possible loss. He growled softly as his antennae flattened back and grabbed his father's hand for reconsideration, begging weakly, "No, she's a part of our family! You said it."

"I know but times change and we will leave soon" his father pointed out gently as he avoided his child's somber gaze and his youngling whimpered forlornly as he clung to his arm. Christopher squeezed the small hand on his forearm and stated definitively, "She belongs with her people, Oliver."

"But. . ." Oliver protested weakly as his breath quickened and flattened his antennae against his head to block the awful thought away. He had known her for as long as he knew his own father and she always took care of him with a smile on her face. When the time came to leave, he thought she would go with them and join his people; she already liked the poleepkwa better, he knew it because she always told him so. She wasn't like the other humans. He loved her company and goodies, he didn't want to say goodbye to her at all. Sadly, he whimpered hoarsely, "I don't want her to leave me."

Before Christopher could comfort him, he jumped off the couch and ran away to their bedroom with hushed footsteps. The older poleepkwa let him be and sighed to himself, running a hand down his face over the current predicaments. There were so many decisions he could've changed but he took the best route to protect everyone involved. His choice to keep Amaya as a friend backfired that one rainy day and it had both wonderful and serious repercussions in the long run. Years later, he had made the choice that Amaya belonged with her kind the second she told him her family wanted her to marry her soon-to-be mate and that his son needed to grow up in a safe environment years before. They had both agreed unanimously on the latter.

'_His chirps are beautiful', Amaya laughed with delight as she tickled the small arms on Oliver's abdominal cavity as the child was cozily wearing only a diaper. He let out a quick chatter of cheerful chirps to the touch and she kissed his cheek firmly to sigh contently, 'Who loves you like no tomorrow, sweetheart?'_

'_His long-term memory will kick in soon and he'll remember all that babble' Christopher told her playfully and she stuck out her tongue in protest to her doting. Her fingers tickled Oliver's chin fondly but her eyes gazed at the child sadly with every touch. His hands squeezed her shoulders from behind as they sat in bed together and he asked softly, 'Amaya, are you sure-'_

'_He has to stay safe no matter the consequences, I am inconsequential' she stated firmly to her decision and pressed her forehead against Oliver's as he clicked happily. His blue eyes merrily watched both and she kissed him between the eyes to sigh weakly, 'If MNU finds a single gene with human DNA, they will take him from us and we'll never see our baby again. I will die before I let that happen to him. As far as anyone is concerned: He's a full-blooded poleepkwa, his eyes came from your mother, and I am just your random rebel friend that stops by.'_

'_Amaya. . .'_

'_Sacrifices must be made for a plan to succeed and I will be one' she whispered sadly and pressed her cheek against Christopher's chest to lean on him for emotional support. His hands roamed over her shoulders to soothe her anguish and her blue-gray sought his gold to plead softly, 'Just make sure my people don't hurt him or even get near him and that he sees that lake you always talked to me about. Take perfect care of him on your planet and make sure he's happy-'_

'_Amaya' Christopher broke in hoarsely as tears rained down her caramel toned cheeks. He couldn't bear seeing her so distraught in comparison to her optimistically happy self and rested his chin on top of her head to beg weakly, 'I'll take you-'_

'_No, someone must remain here to protect any stragglers of your people and I probably wouldn't survive on your home planet, humans aren't as adaptable' she stated firmly and squeezed Oliver's small form against her bosom for warmth. The hatchling let out a content purr as he snuggled up to her, babbling faint nonsense, and she smiled at the baby before looking up to her beloved, 'The plan is for you to escape home, Christopher. Unfortunately, my home is here so I can make a difference.'_

_Her somber eyes glanced at the child who had taken a keen interest in grabbing the ruffles on her sleeping shirt and she stroked his small hand with her fingertips. His large blue eyes shot up to hers at being caught red-handed and she cooed softly, giving the top of his green hand a little kiss. Amaya sighed raggedly and gazed at the hatchling as she said quietly, 'He can never know, Christopher. It would break his little heart when the time comes and I can't have him assuming all humans are good either. He's so innocent and cheerful, so full of life, I don't want anyone ruining that in him."_

_She bit her bottom lip, looking up at Christophe's worried face as her voice trembled, "Also, you and I can't be seen as anything but simple acquaintances. Your people already assume otherwise the more I remain here and I won't have them gossiping suspicions to Oliver as he grows up. Rumors like that can get into the wrong hands and MNU would drop here like flies on meat. We promised to protect him from danger since the day he came into the world and I won't risk both of your safeties.'_

'_Is this how we're really ending?' he asked quietly as he absorbed her words, glancing at the sheets of their bed. Oh, how he wanted to object with every fiber in his being but she was adamant on this. . .and was unfortunately correct at the possibilities they both wanted to shield Oliver from._

'_Yes, to protect each of us' Amaya exhaled weakly as her throat tightened, her chest felt very compressed, and she wanted to curl up to wish none of this was real. She just wanted to live her perfect life with Oliver and Christopher by her side as a family should with no worries or fears for persecution. Her left hand caressed Christopher's fondly as the hatchling laid nestled in her right arm and she smiled kindly, 'It's always been about helping you, my darling. I love you and that love will echo through the decades without question but your freedom is first. Yours and now his. I don't want him growing up in this dangerous environment, Oliver deserves all that we can give him. He is why we must succeed in reactivating the mothership.'_

'_Amaya' he whispered sadly to her resolve and held her against his chest while the hatchling stared at both curiously, letting out a small chirp for attention. He gave his child a faint purr to assure everything was all right, although it wasn't, and touched his forehead to the side of Amaya's head._

_Her arms shifted Oliver to a vertical position before her and she smiled into his shining blue eyes when his little hands reached out to be cuddled up again in an embrace. His need for motherly affection blurred her vision and she thinned her lips into a painful smile to coo softly, 'Oh, you're going to grow up so handsomely. I wish I could take you to a better place soon but your father will always protect you and one day, you'll swim across that lake with him watching. I won't be there to see you but you will always be in my heart, my precious. I'm happy and proud that I could call you my own for just a little while. . .my sweet Oliver.'_

_Amaya leaned down to kiss his cheek tenderly as her child purred in return and whispered lovingly with emotion, 'Oh, how your mother loves you, my beautiful hatchling. Always, always, I will love you with all my heart.'_

Christopher exhaled raggedly and slammed his fist against the wooden doorway of his home. His pointed fingers dug into the framework as his head slumped against the wall angrily. He had lost a childhood friend today in the relocating chaos and would lose the one he loved in a matter of days. This wasn't how things were meant to turn out in order for the plan to succeed. . .but there was nothing he could do.

'_I don't regret the sacrifice because it will work in the long run', Amaya had told him during her next visits as the two conversed privately while an older Oliver played outside without an inkling of who she was. 'You're the last one with the knowledge to escape and that hope must be kept alive for your people. You must complete it and take our son far away from here. He can never return to this dreadful place, Christopher.'_

"He _will _be the first on board, whether I'm with him or not, he will be" Christopher vowed softly with deep breaths as he knew the dangerous road he was treading on as MNU watched his constant moves, especially now with the district relocation.

* * *

**A/N**: A little sadder than the previous chapter (especially the end because I was hearing McKennett's song that I used for this chapter) but tada, and Oliver's origins are revealed although I'm sure some of you had an inkling. I went through a bunch of scenarios and theories on Oliver's birth before settling that Amaya should be his biological parent. . .although her pregnancy won't come to full term which you'll see in the next chapter as Amaya reveals her pregnancy to Christopher. So all those hints throughout the chapters since the start lead up to here and other flashbacks will finalize Amaya's life up until we reach the original timeline of the film. If anyone sees the show 'Lost'- well, _saw_, now that it ended- it made me laugh that somehow my story is filled with a bunch of correlating flashbacks like the show. I just cracked up when I realized it as I watched the finale. Okay, if any spelling errors are on here, I apologize beforehand because my vision's been blurry as of late so I need to go to the eye doctor (I really don't like their five tests- only the one with the little glasses that they ask is either better or worse) but I proofread this story at least three times before posting.

Thanks for your story alerts and for taking the time to read and leave me feedback, I appreciate it greatly. Many thanks to my last reviewers:

_sirjamie_- Glad you like the long chapter, the next one is slightly longer. I've been going back and forth whether to cut them into two parts to make it easier to read but I don't know. And yes, Christopher and Amaya needed a good ending for once before shit hits the roof in their later years.

_Isabella Raventhorn_- Oh no, the little hatchling was just a cute little hatchling. I wish I could draw one for the life of me but my imagination will have to make due. Plus, it's like a little foreshadowing figure for future Oliver- although Oliver's green, not brown, but still. The whole Oliver with the lollipop amused me in the movie and he was practically laughing joyfully with the thing before dumb MNU decided to assault a defenseless child with guns. As for writing, I love it but to find any publisher to publish anything is a long wait but I'm cooking up my brain to write something on Fictionpress. I love sci-fi so I've slowly been outlining a story where aliens want to eradicate humankind via an airborne virus to regain Earth, which was once theirs ages ago, but other aliens say nay so agents from different systems are sent in to investigate. I'm working on that little piece while I continue writing my fanfics.

_Wings of Tears_- Thank you for the review and for liking it so much at a scale of 110/100. :D

_A. Therrien_- Thank you for your two reviews and the kind words. Hope my other fandom stories suffice your tastes- I will say that my oldest works were not my best in grammar since I had not taken good college english classes yet or learned all that plot twisting and character development that makes a readers squee or freeze in their seat. As for being a beta reader, I would love to have one. I have a lot of fics I have to check back and forth to make last minute stuff and it can be overbearing, plus this story has the longest chapters out of all I write.

* * *

To all my readers, have a great day as you venture in your daily lives or a comfy bedtime if you're reading this at night.


	13. Save It, Christopher

CHAPTER 11:

**Save it, Christopher  


* * *

**

_"The only way to discover the limits of the possible is to go beyond them into the impossible." -Arthur C. Clarke_

* * *

Amaya walked through the first floor of her home like a mindless zombie right out of the old black and white 60s films after cleaning herself up in the bathroom for another new day. The cloudy weather didn't make it better and it seemed everyone was having a bad day. She'd seen poleepkwas killed live on TV yesterday; her own friend being one of the casualties. That alone ruined a good night's sleep as worry over Christopher plagued her mind. Her mother ruined her only can opener. Her dad had an aching back due to the firm mattress in the guest room. Davin's taillights had been broken by an MNU van plowing into Tania's driveway. Tania's promotion party for Wikus had gone wrong. Wikus himself had collapsed and was taken to the emergency room.

_If that's not an omen against a wedding, I don't know what is_, she thought tiredly and poured herself a cup of coffee into a mug decorated with calico cats. From the kitchen window, she could see a lot of cars parked in front of the Van Der Merwe residence but stayed out of it to give them privacy. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about poor Wikus and would head over later once all the imposing cars left to give Tania support.

_Damn MNU_, she thought scornfully. _You ruin everyone's lives._

The sound of clacking heels over the wooden floors made her sigh and she wondered who it was now. Davin had to pick up his parents later on after work and she had a two-day weekend before jumpstarting her marriage into honeymoon heaven.

She shuddered at it and thought miserably, _I don't even want a honeymoon and the only putting out I do is monthly. Even then I hate it, the only sheets I want to fumble in are in Christopher's home. Nobody will ever be like him. He's one of a kind. Why couldn't he have disagreed against my engagement and let me live in the outskirts near District 9?. . .Oh, right._

'_The Nigerian gangs would vandalize and steal your things, possibly murder you', Christopher had warned protectively and squeezed her shoulders. 'Only the most poverty stricken people live out there and you're not one of them, Amaya. It's dangerous for you as a female, you could be raped, killed, or sold off as a prostitute.'_

'_I don't want to marry anyone that isn't you!' she snapped angrily and clenched her fists next to her sides. 'I'll live in a tiny shack or a cardboard box if it means being with you. I won't be the bride of a man I don't love.'_

'_You belong with your people, Amaya' he said softly and cupped her cheek to squeeze it gently as his eyes peered into hers to declare, 'You must learn to live alongside them. It's impossible for us to have any sort of relationship now and you need to be kept safe when I leave.'_

'_I can't believe you're agreeing with this' she whispered disbelievingly and wiped her blurry eyes._

"Amaya!" a woman's voice called her and she groaned irritably from her sleep deprived state.

She turned around to head into the living room and almost groaned out loud when she saw her younger sister, Elenor, and her five suitcases (excluding her purse and carry-on bag). Unfortunately, she was a packrat like her and carried every possible item she'd need on travel (paying extra for it too). Her thick black hair cascaded over her shoulders in heated curls and Amaya wondered why their naturally wavy hair didn't suffice. It bothered her all the time! The younger Turin was dressed in a baby blue sundress complementing her caramel skin and Amaya had to wince at her own shabby bathrobe and unbrushed hair. It was safe to say Elenor was the pretty one in the family. Light brown eyes glittered happily as Elenor spotted the frumpy woman and smiled widely.

"Salam! Kaifa haloki?" the 24-year old woman greeted in Arabic and skipped over to wrap her older sister into a tight hug. All the children in the Turin household had been taught both natural languages from their parents homelands along with the languages of Jo'burg. It wouldn't be perfect grammar at times due to their lack of use in South Africa but with family, it was mandatory.

"I'm fine, tired and cranky, but fine" Amaya yawned as she shook the sleep away, scratching her head lazily, and smiled at Elenor. Unlike her older sister, Zara, the younger was much more outgoing and friendly to everyone. In fact, Amaya had let her pick a lot of the details for her wedding reception to take the stress off and was the unofficial wedding consultant. Happily, she pulled Elenor into a tight hug and smiled to say happily, "You're here early but I won't complain. I need somebody to keep me sane."

"I took an early plane in and Zara's being lazy but she lives in Jozi so whatever" Elenor shrugged it off easily and lugged her cases inside, giving a few certain kicks to get them moving but Amaya helped her by grabbing a few. Honestly, the things her little sister carried. Giddily, Elenor informed the older woman as she batted back her curls, "Damario's finished his fun in Sydney so he'll be here at noon by Qantas Airlines. I offered to pick him up in my rental car but he wants to experience Jo'burg all over again."

"He better not get lost or we're down a groomsman and brother" Amaya sighed at their brother's impulsive actions, knowing the constant wanderlust at his young age of 21. All she could do was hope he didn't get swindled on the street or get lost on a bus. She smiled warmly as Elenor fidgeted with her bags and pulled her sister into the living room to catch up, "Are you hungry? I'm sure the airline food didn't go well in your stomach."

"Actually, it was quite good but I don't mind a bite" Elenor grinned energetically and looked around the whole living room to scan it for other household members. Nope, just them two. Curiously, she inquired of her sister, "So where's ma and pa?"

"Ma's taking a shower and Papa's reading the paper in the dining room" she explained simply and held out her cup of coffee to see if her sibling wanted a sip. She'd been used to sharing food as she grew up with Christopher since food never went to waste and her mother, ironically enough, held the same opinion.

"Don't mind if I do" Elenor grinned giddily and drank the coffee thirstily.

"I'm going to make another pot" Amaya informed amusingly to her enthusiasm, knowing that the serving would be gone in a minute. Her little sister followed behind her with uniform steps as they entered the kitchen and Amaya grabbed the nearest pitcher of water to prepare her coffee machine for more servings. Eagerly, she piped up to catch up with her, "So, how are you?"

"Hot and hungry, not a good combo" she sighed despairingly to her trip but instantly perked up to give her sister the best news she had. The cup was set down on the white countertop as she turned to Amaya and squealed happily, "I got accepted for a transfer to a humanitarian program here in Jozi so I'll be living here in a few weeks!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amaya cheered excitedly for having someone in the city she could talk to without reserve and the two hopped on their feet like little girls again. She clutched the younger woman into a hug as she admitted, "I love Zara but she's kind of. . ."

"Uptight?" Elenor put in bluntly and shrugged innocently at Amaya's scolding glare as both loved their oldest sister anyway despite her pickiness. She waved a hand dismissively as she promised, "Don't worry, I'll be here to keep her claws in. Maybe I can bring you a good case from my new job. Guess where I'll be working?"

"Children's hospital?" the older woman guessed since the nurse enjoyed the company of youngsters rather than adults. Part of it was because she could be quite catty if she was mocked or taken lightly for her petite form. Even Zara joked about her being a nurse but Amaya loved Elenor for it because of her sincere care for the less fortunate.

"No, I'm heading to District 10! Le gasp!" she blurted with fake shock over her face as she tried to mimic Davin's French accent and Amaya's eyes widened to their full extent that she would be heading there of all places. She didn't know whether to be happy for her compassion or worried about what could happen. As much as she enjoyed being in the district ages ago, it was because of Christopher and she never wandered to prevent confrontations. Nowadays, the poleepkwa trusted her presence when she entered but Amaya knew they were constantly mistrustful, if not outright aggressive, with human newcomers.

"Our parents will go bonkers, they're already edgy with _me _working with them" she murmured worriedly but hugged her with pride for having another non-human supporter onboard. They needed all the numbers that could be spared. She smiled widely and admitted with pure honesty, "I'm proud of you and I'm glad you want to do this, Ella."

"Yeah, I'm doing it for the children to work with them" Elenor explained eagerly and sat down in a white wooden chair that was part of the breakfast table. Her index finger drew circles over the light colored wood of the table as she rambled on quickly, "I was reading for openings in Jo'burg and I saw the group. . .well, first I saw this web page called 'MNU Spreads Lies' and clicked around the links to read about what _really _went on inside the district. Honestly, I never thought MNU was that bad. In the end though, it lead me to the non-profit organization where I applied. I'll be under MNU's ugly Sauron eye but when I saw the pictures of those babies-" she sighed blissfully before squealing, "Oh, they make Ewok babies look like crap- and I just wanted to smother the little soul and take its stats for a clean bill of health."

"And I'm sure you will be the best nurse there" Amaya smiled kindly to her morning pep since Elenor wasn't a morning gal and chuckled at knowing Christopher's site helped her sister hop onboard the Poleepkwa-Human train. It was strange how life intercepted people's lives without them knowing it. Happily, she offered her hospitality kindly, "You can stay here while you look for a place and I won't take no for an answer."

Elenor practically beamed at her as she rambled thankfully, "Oh, thank you, Amaya, I'll be a good guest, quiet as a mouse-"

Their father walked in with a happy song whistling from his lips, halting Elenor's rambling gratitude, and smiled at the two before doting on them happily, "My girls are together again. Well, _half_, but it's better than nothing."

"Papa!" Elenor exclaimed fondly and ran over to hug him with a wide smile as if she were a little girl all over again. Amaya had to raise her eyebrow and hoped she would keep guests entertained in mindless chatter before and during the wedding. Elenor was the chatty Cathy in the family besides her brother but he'd entertain the male portion (but part of her knew he'd be swooning the unmarried and eligible women).

"Are you feeling better, Amaya?" her father asked with concern and walked over to squeeze her shoulders. Her mother had told him what happened yesterday with her emotional meltdown during the rehearsal dinner and he'd kept careful watch to make sure the festivities didn't wear her down. She smiled at his fatherly protectiveness as he pointed out gently, "You were very pale last night. You had me very worried."

"I'm fine, papa" she assured half-heartedly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to assure him everything was fine now. The last thing she needed was her family picking at what was wrong because there was no way she could tell them the truth without revealing Christopher. Instead, she decided to evade and changed the topic with a warm smile, "How's your back?"

"I think I've slept better on a wooden floor but I think the mattress just needs breaking in" he sighed tiredly but held optimism in his eyes as always (a trait which embedded in Amaya) and touched his back gingerly. With light humor, he asked his daughters good-naturedly, "Any good chiropractor recommendations?"

Both women laughed heartily and Amaya felt lightened for having her family all together in years.

* * *

Christopher walked into his shack after searching James' lab, which had been thoroughly ransacked carelessly by MNU, and had found their fuel gone. Just. . .gone. That alone sent his system into both shock and fury but he left before his emotions got a hold of him and he did something he would later regret like destroy everything in sight. Theories on where and what happened to the canister flowed through his mind the whole roundtrip back but his main suspect was the mogul MNU. Shutting the door with a hard snap that actually clicked into place, he spotted Oliver at their eating table and smiled that he'd risen for the day. Oliver glanced somberly at his untouched breakfast of oatmeal, antennae lying low on his head as his usually bright blue eyes lacked their vibrant luster.

The older poleepkwa had spent an hour trying to calm him into sleep yesterday as he sniveled sadly about Amaya's leave and how he wanted to keep her. Luckily, the ticking hours and emotional drain lulled him to sleep while Christopher himself took longer to find peace in slumber. They had all worked so hard in the project, twenty years within two generations- three, counting Oliver's eager rummaging, and to have it all disappear was agonizing.

_Mother died, her colleagues passed prematurely, others risked their lives to bring me their findings, James was murdered, I gave most of my life to this, and Amaya gave us up_, he thought forlornly and wringed his hands together in worry. _It's not fair._

He shook his head to whisk it away and kneeled down to glance at his son. The usually chirpy child was anything but that today and Christopher's shoulders slumped depressingly to his mood, wishing he could cheer him up somehow. Oliver simply gazed at the table sullenly with lethargic pokes to his meal and Christopher spoke gently, "You have to eat, Oliver. We have to pack our things today."

"I'm not hungry" he mumbled uninterested and pouted, giving the porridge another idle poke.

"All right, we'll save it for later" his father replied soothingly, moving the plastic red dish to the side as Oliver paid it no attention and Christopher traced a finger over his son's tiny hand. Gently, he suggested warmly, "Why don't you go play with George and David?"

"David moved to the new place and George is packing" his son muttered bitterly as he shot the table a small glare for his recent misfortune and crossed his thin arms. He couldn't help but feel alone in the district, now that everybody was leaving to that new place which he didn't want to go to either. Morosely, he mumbled out between warbles, "Even Sherry doesn't have time for me today. They're _all _leaving."

"You're still upset about last night?" he asked softly and the youngling nodded slowly as his eyes closed in remembrance to the day's frightening events and his father's news. Oliver was fine with living in squalor inside a horrible compound but to have the people he loved taken away and having his life at risk was a breaking point for his innocent psyche. Christopher wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders and brought his reluctant form in for an embrace as he comforted with honest words, "I know this will not be easy on you, Oliver, and it hurt me as well but everyone must live their own lives. Sometimes, people that you care for will leave during your lifetime with or without warning and you must come to accept it. I'm not saying it will be easy but time will mend the wound."

"Well, why can't you take her with us? She can live with _me_" Oliver questioned anxiously with innocent naivety and pouted at his father for a hopeful yes as if the older male could make all his wishes come true. His thin fingers tapped over the tattered yellow fabric of his shirt as he awaited the answer.

"This is her world and she wants to live here, I cannot force her to join us" Christopher pointed out gently with easy letdown and stroked his son's head as he gave the floor a downcast glance. It pulled at his heartstrings to see his child distraught over anything but separating Amaya from him was harder than anticipated. Christopher could only wonder the difficulty if Oliver knew the truth about his true connection to the human woman; it would break his son emotionally and he couldn't have that. So working with what he had, he advised him with optimistic honesty that was reminiscent of Amaya herself, "She would want you to be happy, little one. She's always wanted for you to return to the stars and be safe. It is what she wants most for you."

"But _I_ want her there, she tells me stories and loves me" he warbled sadly as he weakly pushed his father away for agreeing that she remain on Earth and flattened his antennae against his head. Oliver was willing to try everything to keep her with him and his blue eyes glittered against the dimly lit room as he desperately suggested, "Maybe she comes if her mate comes."

Involuntarily, Christopher's fists clenched at the idea of sharing a room with Amaya's significant other because it would hurt him deeply to finally see it with his own eyes that she would never be his. He turned away from his little one to whisk away that pang of pain from his chest and stated definitively, "No, Oliver. Amaya will stay here for the rest of her life and we will leave to a better place, a new home. That is the plan, it cannot be changed."

"She stay here?" Oliver whimpered softly and his thin shoulders slumped forward in defeat. No, he was supposed to leave happily instead of feeling half-empty. He didn't care about what everyone else thought or the rules, he wanted to cling to Amaya and haul her into the ship. . .but unfortunately, he had to obey his father in the end.

"Yes, son" his father replied quietly as his own heart grew heavy at the prospect of leaving without her. He _never _wanted to leave Amaya, he planned to keep her safe in his arms and loved but complications arose- as always- and she in turn, protected him by rejecting the original idea. Obstacles confronted them over the years until he closed himself off to protect her but she. . .she never hid her feelings for him in private, not once. She was an open book to him but to keep her safe, he closed his and became aloof in recent years as she told him about her upcoming marriage. How he'd wanted to keep her and it tore both to know it couldn't happen. Not anymore.

"I want her to stay with me" Oliver broke in sadly to put in the last word on the matter and skittered away to their bedroom to sleep it all away. His friends had already moved away to District 10 and he'd lose his only human one too in a matter of days. Yes, he wanted to leave District 9 but wanted to keep _everyone _he loved. Was it too much to ask?

_Amaya, he needs you_, Christopher thought solemnly to the abrupt exit and wished for his son's- no, _their _son's perky attitude. _I've kept him safe as I promised but he needs to know. Promise be damned, I need you as well._

_All of my decisions are backfiring in my face_, he thought worriedly and sat for a moment in Oliver's empty chair to gather his thoughts because everything seemed to be falling apart faster than he could keep it together. _James is gone and I fear the fluid as well. Amaya's leaving me completely. My son will leave without knowing his true origins. I can't save my people if the project's gone and fucks knows what MNU will do with the energy fuel. All of it is slipping through my fingers. . .what can I do?_

"No, I've worked too damn hard to let everything go to waste" he hissed defiantly at the thought of defeat because after everything that had happened, everything he'd gone through, failure was not an option. He would activate the mothership if it killed him. Standing up, he headed for his bedroom to check on his little one and creaked the door open to find him on their bed in a curled up fetal position. Silently, he sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked his arm gently as he groaned in complaint but Christopher comforted him nonetheless, "Oliver, it will be all right."

"Will you leave me too?" he asked somberly and turned around to curl up against his father's side instead, little hands tugging at Christopher's knees to nestle there comfortably.

"No, I will always be here for you as I promised" Christopher pledged gently to appease his worries and picked up his small form in one arm to hold him against his chest. He purred deeply to comfort his child as all poleepkwa parents did (along with inducing sleep in younglings) and Oliver's limbs went lax as the stress unclenched his muscles to the therapeutic sound. With his free hand, Christopher gently teased the bottom of his bare feet and won a smile from his son in which he spoke firmly but warmly, "You are everything to me and I will watch over you no matter where you wander in life. Everything I do is to ensure your overall safety and give you a better life. My mother did the same for me and I will continue to do so with you."

Oliver whimpered softly as the words sunk in, relieving his hectic worries that something bad would undoubtedly happen soon, and peered up at him timidly to whisper faintly, "I love you, father."

Christopher smiled caringly to his little one, knowing he'd never let anything happen to him, and squeezed him affectionately as Oliver wiggled his feet for the affection. The older poleepkwa smiled at his perkiness and rubbed at a dusty patch over his small forehead to chuckle with fatherly adoration, "And you are my world, child."

The youngling cheered up to his smile with glittering blue eyes filled with serenity and softly asked for permission, "Can I stay here and play?"

"Of course, I'll bring you a cup of water to keep you hydrated" Christopher agreed with a chuckle to his polite mannerisms and left his young son to his own devices inside, heading back into the main house with lazy steps. Work had been cancelled without pay to 'accommodate' the relocation of District 9 so there was only his project to fret over now. He heard the door of the house slam shut and Christopher carefully walked in to investigate who it was. Paul wouldn't drop by until later and Adam was packing to head out to District 10 so who. . .

Spotting a pale human in ragged garb wielding a hatchet as he eyed the windows suspiciously, Christopher was put on immediate alert for hostile entrance and dangerously glared when he recognized the familiar human.

He was the fucker that tried to take Oliver!

"_You!"_

* * *

_8 years ago. . ._

It was a rainy evening in Johannesburg during November when Amaya stumbled inside Christopher's home unannounced, covered in a black trench coat and gentleman's hat to disguise her gender. The heavy clothing dripped water onto his recently cleaned floor as the poleepkwa poked his head from above the ground as he climbed up the ladder of the command module. His golden eyes widened to the unknown stranger, believing he'd been caught red-handed, until she threw the hat onto the wet floor.

"Amaya! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone for a year" he questioned instantly to the abrupt arrival and she gave him a weak smile in return as she caught her breath in heavy raggedy pants. He jumped up to meet her and helped get the wet coat off her petite frame as he studied her tired pale face. She appeared completely fatigued and he asked worriedly, "Why are you here? You're exhausted!"

"I had to see you-"

"You can see me when your year ends, it's dangerous here at this hour" he pointed out sharply and wondered what made her stop by, knowing the high levels of danger presented by both their people. What drove her to think so irrationally? He smoothed out the drenched tendrils of her thick hair away from her damp cheeks as her eyes fluttered tiredly and Christopher asked hastily, "What was so important?"

"I was pregnant."

The answer stunned him instantly to the spot and he tilted his head in question to blurt for clarification, "_Pregnant_? But how- we can't, it's impossible. . .," he raised his hands to backtrack uncomfortably as he spoke slowly, "Wait, what do you mean 'was'?"

"That's why I came here" she told him anxiously and wrapped her arms around her sides.

"Let me get you a blanket, you'll get sick" Christopher interrupted worriedly despite he wanted to know everything but her well-being came first. Her response completely floored him the moment it left her mouth. Pregnant? Really? He ran to his bedroom to nab a decent blanket as the words echoed in his mind and he almost tripped over a bundle of softcover books he'd been reading the night before in his haste to return. He reentered the main house and motioned for her to undress, holding the crimson wool blanket out so she could cover herself with it.

"Please hear me out first" she pleaded softly and he nodded reluctantly as he grabbed a nearby cloth to dab at her soaked forehead. Her blue-gray eyes locked onto his for his caring gesture and she explained carefully as she tried to remain calm, "We were wrong, it _can_ happen. I remember you telling me about an expecting parent growing their eggs, laying them, and tending to them. I really doubted a human's reproductive system could handle that sort of pregnancy but. . .oh, Christopher, I started feeling really sick a month after I left and I assumed it had happened. I didn't know what else to think because it only became worse."

"But your composition is entirely different from mine! Bone structure, circulatory system-" he stated frantically with a boggled mind as the news hit home and she nodded in agreement, water droplets hitting his chest from the movement.

"I know, I couldn't tell anyone so I kept it to myself" Amaya said meekly and tightened the wet coat around herself. He stared oddly at why she did that instead of casting it away but she went on hurriedly, "I ate all the healthy stuff pregnant women eat. Thanks to my parents who reserved a single room for me, no one knew about my crazy binging. I even had cravings for food you like and ended up eating cat food, Chris. _Cat_ food!"

She shook her head through her shaky ramblings and continued, "I was going to come here to tell you when I stared showing but I hadn't. I barely did. Today, I was showering and a puddle of black liquid just ran between my legs and I freaked like any person would. Black blood, it was so awful. . ." she shuddered visibly in remembrance and sighed, "I waited in the shower until everything was rejected from my body, it was incredibly frightening and painful-"

"And you walked all the way here after that?" he demanded worriedly to her condition after having to miscarriage and grabbed her face tenderly to make sure she was all right, concerned that she could collapse at any second. His voice softened as he sighed, "Amaya-"

"I saw two little eggs, they were painful to pass but. . .they were small like my palm but they were dead" she whispered sadly in remembrance and her eyes watered at the memory, blinking rapidly to push them back before she broke down emotionally. His golden eyes didn't flicker an inch away as he kept his gaze locked on hers and she explained weakly, "They were so undeveloped, there was no vibration, and I couldn't do anything. I wished that I could've but there was nothing. I hated feeling so helpless, Christopher. I had to flush everything so no evidence would remain, it broke my heart to know I miscarried a little life you and I created. Something so rare. I couldn't stop sobbing throughout the whole thing. But. . ."

Christopher listened on as she whispered faintly, "There was one, I don't know if it developed early or was the dominant egg but. . .it was warm and I could feel it move under my fingertips. Christopher, you know more about the eggs so I brought it to you."

She opened her coat to reveal an egg the size of her two palms covered neatly in a warm cotton pink blanket as she clutched it under her bosom and against her stomach for body warmth. Amaya had been at a loss on what to do and could only think of keeping the egg warm like animal species on her planet. Christopher took the small bundle into his larger hands carefully to prevent stress to the child inside as she pleaded emotionally, "Please, if there's anything you can do for it, do it. Please save it, Christopher. Save our baby. You're the only one I trusted with this and I know you'll help."

He exposed a section of the blanket and his keen hearing could detect a small heartbeat from within despite the lack of nutrition and time inside the womb. There _was _life within it. Every muscle fiber in his being tensed at the dire situation and quickly, he asked, "How long has it been out?"

"Two hours, I think, I had to take the fastest train from the north" she sighed tiredly as she tried to count the elapsed time and hoped something could be done. Oh, she didn't know what she'd do if their last egg didn't make it. Her voice broke as she whispered, "Chris-"

"Stay here and go lie down" he ordered and before she could ask, he bolted out through the front door and into the drizzling rain as the sky overhead rumbled. The clouds had darkened the sky early in the evening and water poured heavily over the district hours later but never did Christopher expect this surprise.

Amaya's legs ached from running all the way from the station without rest all the way to his home. She knew she could hemorrhage from such a strenuous activity and decided to listen to his order for both their sakes. Tiredly, she headed to his room as she threw her coat onto the floor carelessly and collapsed onto his bed. The whole experience put her on edge but she prayed the egg could be saved as her jittery hands clutched a warm sheet to warm her cold skin. She knew females of his kind never showed due to their exoskeleton as the eggs were kept in their wide hip area until hatching time. The laid eggs would then grow to maturity by external sustenance while her people birthed same size babies that remained in the womb with an internal food supply until they were ready. She thought she could handle the process when the time came with Christopher by her side to coach her through but. . .her body simply couldn't handle such a complicated pregnancy. It was too complex and her offspring had paid with their innocent lives.

Her eyes remained open and watchful on the doorway as she awaited his return, fingers twisting the sheets in frantic worry. Quietly, she unwrapped another bundle she'd carried inside her coat's large pockets and placed it beside her. She hadn't had the heart to flush down the two unborn eggs and ended up wrapping them neatly for burial inside the district. They deserved that at least. Maybe Christopher could bury them next to their grandmother, they wouldn't take up much space anyway and they could be next to a beloved relative. Her fingers trailed over the blue blanket covering them from sight and she whispered solemnly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If I'd known, I would've brought you here the minute I felt sick. I'm so _so _sorry."

Christopher furiously banged his fist on a door five houses down from his own and called out, "Jane, I need to see you!"

Moments later, the metal door creaked open and the orange-toned poleepkwa female appeared in the doorway with a brown blanket around her shoulders. She was the private medic to all of the nest eggs in the hatchery and expectant hatchers since MNU appointed doctors didn't know their systems extensively like those among their own kind so as the most experienced, MNU reluctantly gave her the license to care for them. Frantically, Christopher wasted no time in explaining, "Jane, I need your help. My partner, she birthed her eggs prematurely and only this one remains. Can you do anything? _Please_, I will be forever in your debt-"

"Stop talking and give me the egg" she ordered instantly to stop the waste of crucial minutes and he handed the little egg over with delicate fingers as his yellow eyes remained on it. The female studied it under careful eyes before informing him calmly, "If we get a feeding tube started right now, there's hope for it. Come along."

He followed her inside her home as she took away the premature egg and wondered what she would do. Could she really save it? Was there enough time? Christopher watched her pull open a door from an old metal filing cabinet and take out a small clear sac filled with blood- mostly cow's for protein- and connected a long medical tube to the bottom and attached the other side to the top of the egg. He could see the lightest vibration from the egg as it was pierced by the needle attached to the feeding tube and carefully, Jane placed it inside a bucket with lukewarm water. He heard her mumble tiredly (she was the early sleeper, early riser type) that it imitated the hatcher's womb while it fed off the artificial line.

Her green eyes turned to him after the grueling work and pinned him with a knowing look as she asked for clarification, "It's from that human of yours, isn't it?"

Christopher hesitated on revealing his true relationship with Amaya but seeing as Jane was helping him, he confessed earnestly, "Yes. She told me the rest were underdeveloped and only this one made it through. I can't even begin to comprehend the possibility-"

"Where is she? Her system could go into shock from prematurely birthing and the leftover alien tissue inside her could create a worse reaction" the female informed warily in regards to the condition of the human girl but before she could get an answer, Christopher shot out through her front door to return back home. The old hatcher clicked her mandibles in exhaustion and mumbled under her breath, "Oh, I'm getting too old for this."

Amaya's blue-gray eyes lit up despite the exhaustion settling in when Christopher returned to her side, shaky fingers grasping a hold of his as she asked tiredly, "What happened? Is it okay?"

"I don't know, Amaya, but it's being taken care of" he answered uncertainly to soothe her nerves somewhat and sat down next to her to inspect her closely for any symptoms. His fingers ran through her damp entangled locks as she tried to fight off sleep and he asked worriedly, "Do you feel anything strange? Your body could become ill because of this birth."

"I didn't birth, I miscarried" she whimpered somberly and a quiet sob broke from her lips as she dug her face into the pillow. The whole incident was her fault for being irresponsible on birth control and she shook her head to point out bitterly, "We were stupid and they paid the price for it. I shouldn't have slept with you without knowing-"

"Don't say that, Amaya" he tried to soothe her cries and undressed her carefully to get her out of the soaked clothing as sobs shook her form. He didn't want her to risk an illness after the trip and covered her warmly with the blankets she'd brought him months prior. He tucked her body with the covers cozily and leaned down to press his forehead against hers to clear away any blame she felt as he pointed out softly, "We didn't know this could happen but you brought our little egg to me. You risked your life with this, you know?"

"Mothers always risk their lives to protect their young" she whispered adamantly and closed her eyes to relax her frazzled nerves, curling her legs for added warmth inside the covers. All she could think of at the moment was the condition of her child, _their _child, and her heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing her firstborn. Distraughtly, she sniffled weakly as he gave her hands a soft squeeze and Amaya sighed raggedly, "I just want to know if it'll be all right, Christopher. I tried to run faster but I didn't want to trip and break it. I felt it move as I sat in the train, Christopher. It was asking for help, I just know it. I tried to do everything I could for it, I hope it was enough. It's so delicate, I pray our hatchling will live."

"It had a soft heartbeat, I could hear it. . .it was amazing" he told her softly as a small purr settled in his throat and smiled in disbelief. He'd held an egg that he produced with his partner, a human of all people. His fingers weaved into her damp hair to stroke her head gently as any caring partner would and he met Amaya's gaze to whisper tentatively, "You can become pregnant. . .with _me_."

Her hand squeezed his gently as she smiled to his words and spoke endearingly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Christopher. True, we're a bit young and I doubt I could carry a healthy one but. . .that little egg has a piece of us. It's _our _hatchling, sweetie. A little life that beats with our genetics. A hybrid to link both worlds."

She patted the small bundle next to her on top of the mattress and his eyes lowered down onto it as Amaya whispered sullenly, "I brought the little ones that didn't make it. Please bury them. Flushing them down the drain seemed too cold to me after they fought to survive and. . .they're still our babies. . ."

Christopher's hand traced over the blanket and mourned his two dead unborn. They didn't survive and he hoped- no, he prayed to every deity in existence to save his last child because losing another piece of his family, especially a new life, would break both of their hearts. This was his chance to have his own family and Christopher wanted his little one to fight with all it had. Quietly, he pressed his cheek to hers as she mumbled out a tired groan and assured her, "I'll bury them next to my mother."

He smoothed her hair gently but she sat up quickly to grab the black hat she'd brought. Bringing it to her mouth, she hurled the contents from her stomach into it and coughed painfully from the taste of bile in her mouth along with pain that stabbed at her midsection. She hacked the rest out as her throat burned and breathed deeply as dizzying nausea hit her in full force. Something was very wrong. Christopher grabbed her face into his hands as she wiped her mouth and questioned worriedly, "Amaya, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Christopher" she whimpered softly before another heaving session had her grabbing the hat again for use. He could only watch her finish as dread bit at him and grabbed her into his arms before she collapsed, gently placing her on the bed as his yellow orbs glanced at her worriedly. A sharp pain in her pelvic region caused her cry out into the room and she held onto his hands for support as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Her hand moved down to her lower abdomen to lessen the pain with gentle massage strokes but it only shot up pain through her spinal cord. Her back arched in response as her legs curled against her stomach in attempt to ward it off while he called her name, wondering helplessly at what he could do to help.

"Amaya, talk to me, please" Christopher practically shouted from fear as her eyes rolled back and closed every few seconds to the growing pain. The image gravely reminded him of his mother and he couldn't bear losing the one he loved since childhood _and _their child in one night. Why did fate choose to break him so often? He held her down on her back to prevent her from breaking into a convulsion and leaned down to plead against her flushed cheek, "Focus on me. Stay with me, my Amaya. Please."

"It's excruciating!" she cried with a tight voice against his cheek as tears flowed from her eyes in response to the pain coursing through her body. She felt as if someone was cutting her open from the inside and every muscle tightened in a futile attempt to push it away but medicine was needed. Her bottom lip was already bleeding from biting it too hard and Amaya whimpered painfully against the pillow under her, "Chris, I need help. I can't. . ."

His mind was lost to what he could do because he'd be shot on sight by MNU for trying to get help outside the district and hyperventilated frantically, "I-I-"

Jane suddenly knelt down beside him to take charge of the situation, nudging the desperate Christopher out of the way, and grabbed the woman's chin to tilt it upwards to a small plastic bowl she held. She pressed the edge of it against her lips and ordered quickly, "Drink this."

"What-" she asked groggily but listened to the older woman as she poured the dark navy colored liquid down her throat. The taste of hot thick oil and a creamy substance almost made Amaya gag the second she swallowed it but kept it down for medicine's sake. All she wanted to do was sleep away the pain and hold her egg.

A orange-brown hand pressed against her forehead and Jane asked hurriedly, "Human core temperature?"

"Um, 36 Celsius, 98.6 F-Fahrenheit" Amaya answered weakly and the other converted it mentally since human patients never occurred in District 9. Jane ushered for Christopher to place Amaya on her backside and Jane pressed her hand against the human's bladder area causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream that scared Christopher stiff. He stroked her cheek in a feeble attempt to comfort her and hated himself for not being able to do anything more. As always, Amaya sought to wipe away such thoughts and managed a small smile in fondness for him but it wavered as another wave of pain rolled over her.

"There's internal bleeding in there" Jane nodded to herself and popped open a plastic case she'd brought that carried useful medical items. Without giving a glance to the male poleepkwa, Jane fiddled with her instruments as she explained carefully, "You let your hormones get the best of you, young one. A being like her could never carry our young to full term before the hatching stage due to the lack of space in the hips and possible allergic reactions due to genetics of both species."

She deposited certain tools next to a blanket as Christopher cradled Amaya protectively in his arms and scolded him, "It's a rarity that our people can reproduce with theirs. We breathe the same air, our physiology is compatible, the only difference is our anatomical bone and circulatory structure. Humankind is very xenophobic despite species throughout the universe mate interracially. Do you wonder why we never see hybrids? The process is incredibly delicate because the human mother does not survive the pregnancy nor the child. Of course, we've been lucky against MNU since most mothers are females who have no families or connections and mate with our kind for money so no traces are left. You have been incredibly lucky with your little human but without our technology to heal her, she will die within hours."

"What?" he breathed with sickening disbelief and looked down at Amaya worriedly as her fingers clung to his shirt. She already appeared frail from suffering the pain and his antennae touched her cheek as the idea of losing her tore him apart. Not her, anybody but her. He looked to the older female and pleaded hoarsely, "Please, you have to help-"

Jane pulled out a few tools that weren't of human origin and went on casually, "Lucky for you, MNU doesn't view birthing supplies as useful and let me keep my tools ever since we landed along with receiving my hefty human supplies from the humane groups. If I can patch her up without too much blood loss, she'll survive."

"But the baby-" Amaya murmured as her eyes fluttered in regards to her egg which needed help as well.

"Is stable for now but we need the hatcher to live, don't we?" Jane broke in sternly with her maternal manner and pointed to Christopher as she handed out the next set of irrefutable orders, "Hold her tightly because this will be incredibly painful for her since I have no pain medication."

Jane propped up the girl's legs on the mattress as she hiked the blanket to Amaya's stomach and Christopher kept his eyes on his half-conscious lover to scrutinize every twitch if anything went wrong. The hatcher began to work on sealing off the bleeding from inside and Amaya screamed out in pain from the excruciating process as the tool singed every tender muscle and tissue inside. Christopher could only hold her down as he listened on helplessly to her screams which he tried to muffle by allowing her to bite down on a piece of his cotton shirt. The procedure would carry on for an hour without anesthetic and Amaya passed out within ten minutes from the pain overworking her nervous system while he wondered uneasily if everything worked. Would his Amaya survive?

Once Jane finished cauterizing the bleeding and cleaned away the alien tissue causing havoc, she covered the unconscious woman with the warm blankets to keep her temperature steady and ward off shock to her system. She had to sympathize with the poor being for worrying over her child rather than her own health. The call of a true mother. Looking to an anxious Christopher who purred forlornly to his sleeping partner, she spoke softly, "If she starts sweating and heaving, come get me immediately. Keep her warm throughout the night and give her water to keep her hydrated."

"Thank you. . ._thank you_ so much for everything, Jane" he whispered gratefully to all of her help and bowed his head to her in respect because if it weren't for her, both his Amaya and child would be dead. He was close to tears from the night's ordeal and sleeping would do both he and Amaya good to put it behind them for the moment. His own hands couldn't stop shaking from the stress on his nerves and knew he'd be going to bed directly.

"Let this be a lesson to you in case you want to mate again and tell her to use contraceptives" Jane replied sternly and he nodded hastily to the order but her gaze softened at him since paternal concern overwhelmed the young poleepkwa mind with his unique situation. Also, she didn't want to see Laura's family diminished into nothing after her lifelong friendship with his mother and assured his worry, "I'll look over the egg carefully and keep you updated."

"Do you. . .is it likeable to survive?" he asked softly as he watched Amaya sleep, his fingers stroking her damp hair delicately as if it were made of glass. His worry over his human partner lessened somewhat now that she breathed soundly against him but his unborn hatchling was still in the equation for safety.

"I can't answer that but if it's anything like you, I'm sure it will" she answered gently as she stood up with her plastic case and left the small shack quietly to the couple inside.

"It'll survive" Christopher firmly assured himself. "It _has_ to."

During the stressful night, he kept himself fully awake by any means necessary as he watched over Amaya's sleeping form while laid next to her as the protective guardian that he was. The slightest hitch of her breath would make him hold his own until she slept soundly again in her fetal position. A groan put him on alert but it was usually a false alarm brought on by her dreams which he could only hope weren't traumatic. His body heat calmed her somewhat from whatever mental distress she was suffering and Christopher never left her side until dawn broke over the horizon to announce a new day in Johannesburg. He had to work today and absolutely despised the fact that his kind couldn't take any kind of sick or personal days unlike humans who received everything. It wasn't fair to either of them. She had just miscarried their offspring and he was in shambles wondering whether she'd be all right and if his hatchling would survive.

_Hatchling. . ._

His amber eyes glanced at Amaya's serene face and the realization that he could be a father hit home. Amaya had given him a _child_. Their first and most likely, only child. If their egg survived, he would be holding a child of his own within five months. He stared dumbfounded at the rusting metal sheets of his ceiling as questions of how the subject of children was completely impossible to him- they believed it to be so- but yet, he had proof five houses down. They could procreate. Not successfully but it _was _possible. Life had found a way in the bleakest of deserts. The question was, would it survive?

Amaya's slow stirring brought him out of his reverie and he turned to stroke her hair gently as she muttered out moans of exhaustion. Oh, how he loved her. Such a brave and passionate being she was. Her blue-gray eyes opened slowly as they focused on the blurry surroundings of the dimly lit bedroom but soon, her vision cleared to normality and she gazed up at Christopher with a small smile in greeting. Last night's events flashed in her mind and she breathed tiredly in effect to her parched throat, "Christopher, is the egg- is it all right? Is our hatchling okay?"

"I'll check on it soon but you need to rest" he answered softly and caressed her cheek fondly as she leaned into him for comfort which he didn't hesitate to give. "You had a rough night as Jane healed you but you passed out before she finished. You came quite close to having a complete hysterectomy but Jane managed although I'm not sure what repercussions that will have on your fertility. I almost lost you through the whole ordeal, Amaya."

"It was that serious then?" she murmured softly in disbelief and thanked Jane's abilities in saving her reproductive system or else she'd really have to explain that to human doctors. It was frightening to know she'd come close to dying as well, especially in front of Christopher of all people, and almost losing her childbearing ability. Did that mean she could never birth Christopher's child without risking her life?

"You'll be all right" he assured affectionately with a small purr and smoothed out her hair as he pressed his cheek to hers. Amaya smiled fondly to his caress since screaming her head off must've rattled his nerves with the same edge as a gun barrel pointing at him and sighed softly as she took comfort in knowing he was there for her. As long as he was there, she would be in the safest place possible. Christopher was her sanctuary and although she couldn't live with him, he was her home.

"I have to return to the university, classes don't stop on the account of pregnancy" she told him dejectedly as the sun's early glow of dawn filtered in through the window and rubbed her eyes to clear them of her hazy sleepiness. Classes would begin soon and she had to return to keep up attendance or risk falling behind.

"Absolutely not, you'll be endangering your health" Christopher argued instantly with protective firmness and she gave him the slightest smile for his worry. His fingertips caressed her pale cheeks as the tips of his antennae tapped her hair to analyze every visible inch of her body to make sure she was on a mending path. His golden pools bore into hers as he stated matter-of-factly, "A few days won't hurt you and education can always be maintained whereas your life cannot. I won't have you running around after what happened and risk hemorrhaging or collapsing," his voice softened as he whispered, "I thought I was losing you yesterday, I don't want to go through that again any time soon. You'll be staying here with me until you're deemed healthy."

Amaya's smile widened to his strict order and she cuddled against his body, sighing contently when he held her to his chest. She couldn't ask for anyone better to love than her Christopher and knew that he'd be a perfect father to their little one. She sighed against his chest wearily to admit, "This is why I love you so much, Christopher."

He carefully squeezed her soft exhausted form to show his affection and whispered into her hair, "I love you too, Amaya. By the heavens, I _do_."

"I'm sorry for burdening you with the sudden news of the egg" she confessed regretfully and closed her eyes as she pushed back the nail biting worry of their child's condition. Distressing herself wouldn't help her condition either and she needed to get better quickly so she could be with their hatchling to assure them that both of its parents were there for them. That they were by its side and waiting for it to survive until their hatching day. Her fingers gently grasped his shirt and she murmured disappointedly, "I meant to tell you but I couldn't leave the university. I hoped to have them here with you in private as a natural birth but I guess my body couldn't handle the entire pregnancy. If only I'd known-"

"Don't blame yourself, you don't know anything on poleepkwa birthing and probably expected it to be in human trimesters" he comforted her frail psyche because topics on hatchlings never surfaced between them. The only questions she'd ever asked regarded their hatching day, not what happened before all of that. If Christopher had known pregnancy was possible, he would've explained everything thoroughly as he'd done when it came to mating. He smoothed her stiff hair behind her bare shoulders, the follicles hardened from the sweat accumulated from the painful afterbirth and would have to warm up water for a bath when she felt better.

She'd frightened him down to his last breathing cell with her screams last night and the fact he wasn't able to help bit at him like a sharp knife. If he lost her, he didn't know what he'd do; she was all he had. It would kill him emotionally and break his mind into a million shards. He held her tenderly as she breathed against his chest and kept him close because every muscle movement felt like a hundred pounds in her worn condition. Christopher stroked her back to settle her stirring before she caused more pain to surface and purred tenderly, "You did well, Amaya, and you're breathing healthily here with me. Don't fret. We created life together, that enough should make us proud and we must hope our little one lives."

"I really hope so, Christopher" she whispered anxiously since she'd only caught quick glimpses of her little egg before she'd wrapped it and Christopher had taken it. Where was it? Could she see it soon? What were its survival chances? So many questions riddled her mind and she snuggled against him to whimper weakly, "I want to see it hatch, to hear our baby breathe, to hold them in my arms."

Her soft breath tickled the skin of his throat as she sighed fondly, "_Our _baby."

Silent minutes passed between the two as they huddled together in bed to maintain what tranquility they could in the compound but both couldn't stop thinking about their hatchling. Amaya began to focus on the singing birds outside to lull her to sleep but Christopher spoke up to inform softly, "I have to go to work, Amaya, or else I could risk detention time or be fired."

"Go, I don't want you getting in trouble because of this" she said faintly to assure his own worries and gingerly touched his cheek with a smile that brightened his golden eyes. Oh, how she missed him while studying at the university and felt miserable at having to leave him again and now, their unborn child. Nonetheless, she leaned back into the bed on her back and murmured quietly, "I'll be fine but could you please check on our egg for me?"

"It'll be the first thing I do" he promised with a soft trill because there was no way he was leaving the district without checking on their egg and nuzzled her face as she managed to peck his cheek with kisses before leaving the warm bed. His hands tucked the blankets around her form to keep her cozy and relished the affectionate smile she gave him as she whispered those three words he loved hearing from her lips. Minutes later, Amaya fell asleep again to the exhaustion as Christopher left his home to begin a new day of grueling work which he didn't look forward to.

As the morning sun rose to meet the sky littered in colors of pastel, Christopher knocked on Jane's door again to get an update as hens clucked by around the vicinity. Hmm, chicken sounded good for dinner but he felt better buying one that was prepared rather than ruining a wild caught chicken. Maybe he and Amaya could enjoy chicken soup together? It would soothe his aching body after work and she needed to regain her strength. He added one last knock on the scratched up wooden door and waited since it wouldn't be imposing of him since most poleepkwas in the district were already up at the first glance of sunlight and Jane was constantly checking on the licensed eggs in her care. The door creaked open on its rusty hinges (Christopher would offer to patch those up for her later) and the elderly female peeked at him from inside to chuckle knowingly, "I thought it'd be you, Christopher."

Nervously, he clasped his hands together over his chest as he found his voice and asked hopefully, "Is it- I mean, did it-"

"It's hanging in there but I wouldn't hold my breath, hatchlings like these could go either way despite how much I try" she explained honestly to not fill him on false hope but did pray that his little hatchling survived. After losing his mother, young Christopher needed someone to keep his spirits up and Jane wanted to bring Laura's grandchild into the world. She opened the door so he could come inside and ushered him with a brief wave of her hand. Anxiously, he entered the home with hasty steps and spotted his little egg on the same table from yesterday as it was being fed continuously by the external nutrition bag.

He approached the dark egg that was still smaller than the most average but found it surreal that his Amaya had carried it in her own human womb. His fingers lightly touched the hardened shell that protected his child as a small darkened silhouette hid inside. His last surviving child was obscured in there as it fought whether to survive or surrender.

_My little one_, Christopher thought hopefully to the wonderful prospect and whispered to the child that everything would be fine, to soothe both their sakes.

* * *

Amaya scrutinized herself in the full-length mirror as her hand smoothed over the white satin fabric of her wedding gown. Tomorrow was the big day. By noon, she would be Amaya Bedeau and a married woman that would no longer see Christopher. A small reluctant whimper formed in her throat and Elenor poked her head up from behind her shoulder as she fixed the back of the dress for her older sister while the other two female members of the family helped with the rest of the accessories.

"What is it? Waistline too tight? If so, we're asking for a full refund for the wrong measurements" she grilled instantly since she wanted no haggles from the vendors after working closely with them in her favor to get decent pricing. Her nagging helped with the tough salespeople while Amaya's calm demeanor eased the rest so good cop, bad cop worked for them. She saw Amaya's face pale in the mirror and quickly asked, "It's not cutting off your _circulation_, is it?"

"No" Amaya answered meekly as her younger sister smoothed out the detachable train with a bright smile. If only she could feel that excited about everything.

Elenor's chatty mood carried on as she complimented cheerfully, "Oh, this dress is gorgeous, Amaya. Simple and classic. The pink carnations will be perfect against the dress. I thought they'd look ugly at first but it really brings out the romance."

"I would've preferred the roses" Amaya's older sister, Zara, put in from her spot at the edge of bride's bed as she fixed a sparkling tiara in its box. Amaya had wanted to go with simple glittering combs but she'd gotten pinned with a tiara so she was stuck with it. Zara had arrived in the afternoon by car since her place in north Jozi was closer than any of Amaya's other relatives and had brought the rest of the wedding items her sister hadn't been able to get. Being the owner of her own restaurant, Amaya had nabbed a catering discount for her wedding and Zara was making sure everything was perfect. "_Roses_ are romance and no one does it better than the French."

"Amaya had the final say, it's her wedding after all" Luisa lectured the oldest Turin child and the woman rolled her gray eyes to continue fixing the tiara in its safekeeping box. Their mother gave her a warning glare for the childish and disrespectful action and scolded, "Zara."

"You're just mad _you're _not maid of honor" Elenor teased with a smug smile for nabbing the coveted maid of honor rank and grabbed Amaya's long hair into her hands to run her fingers through it. Unlike her, Amaya never used hair dyeing products and retained her natural raven color. The younger sibling smiled thoughtfully and spoke aloud in regards to Amaya's hair, "Hmm, we'll have to be there earlier than the appointment to make sure this long hair is _perfect_."

"And the makeup, we'll be carrying loaded purses in case of any smudging or touchups" her mother added in helpfully and hugged her daughter from behind as Amaya groaned from the hug fest that had begun since morning. She beamed happily at the nervous Amaya and assured optimistically, "You will be beautiful tomorrow, Amaya. Oh, my little baby's growing up."

"I'm already grown, I'm just getting hitched" Amaya pointed out amusingly and squeezed her mother's hand as it rested on her shoulder before waterworks were unleashed. She looked back at her family since they were all she had in this world besides Christopher (although he would leave soon) and piped up hopefully, "Promise to be with me the whole time?"

"Of course, this week is all about family" Luisa promised joyfully and pinched her daughter's cheek as if she were a little toddler again while Amaya chuckled at being babied at this point in her life. The action flickered on a quick flash of memories from her childhood and she smiled in remembrance that besides the birth of her siblings, Christopher was the most prominent face during the last years of her youth. She still remembered his squeaky trills when he shied away from her and his soft-spoken purrs when she brought him a chocolate treat. He was her closest friend and her other half; it pierced her heart like a hot dagger to know he would be neither by tomorrow. Her mother's voice burst into her reminiscing and sulked when she told her excitedly, "And one day, you'll have kids of your own to make me a grandma."

Amaya's eyes sunk to the floor as she fought back tears since she already had a little being that shared her genetics wandering around in District 9. She had given up everything to abide by Christopher's wishes and would marry another man to keep them safe during their escape. It was her ultimate sacrifice to protect the one she loved and the little one she'd given up but hated every bit of it.

_Oh, my little Oliver_, she thought sadly and missed holding his thin form in her arms as he chatted lively about any subject. He was her perfect little youngling, her son, and longed to be at his side but it was only wistful thinking. Oliver would be leaving with his father for safety and she regretfully accepted that. _He will never see me again. . ._

Quick footsteps placed her happy bride mask back on for the viewing audience and she turned to see her youngest sibling enter the room. Her lips frowned at seeing his casual daywear while he wore dark sunglasses and a heavy backpack attached to his back. Was he trying to draw attention to himself deliberately? He was the perfect picture of a tourist and she hoped he hadn't gotten in trouble on the way there.

"I'm here, señoritas!" Damario declared happily with a grin as he threw off the large backpack and raised his sunglasses over his curly black hair to sigh in content. Amaya hoped he wouldn't start dancing in the middle of the room and simply waited for the worried arguing to begin. It really was like old times.

"It's 7 o'clock!" Zara exclaimed angrily to his late arrival and walked over to punch his shoulder as he tried to dodge her punches. Her hands grasped air as she tried to grab a handful of his hair since being the oldest, Zara also ended up being the tallest at 5'9. Damario kept trying to evade her yanks as she snapped heatedly, "You were supposed to be here hours ago! What happened?"

"Well. . .I took a train and ended up way off track so I decided to explore a little and get back into my old surroundings" he explained with an eager smile despite his oldest sister was trying to murder him and ducked over to the safety of their mother. Zara gave up the chase since he was in the safe zone, for now, and he continued to explain quickly as he panted for breath, "I traveled here and there, met some nice and not-so-nice people, and I ended up catching a bite at Gunter's. Great fries, I definitely have to recommend it to all my friends when I Twitter. Anyway, it was all endless fun until some crazy white guy started a ruckus inside and a few gunshots later, I decided to head here."

All four women stared at him in horror and their mother was the first to screech, _"Mira que este ni__ñ__o mio esta totalmente loco-_

"I'm here, aren't I?" he reasoned quickly as his mother gave him the strictest glare he'd ever seen and cried out against the painful hold she put on his ear. His sisters simply sighed but did nothing as he protested loudly to save both his dignity and his ear, "Ma, you're going to rip it off and you'll be out a groomsman while I'm in the E.R!"

"Amaya, can you just fill us in about the rehearsals before Ma starts spanking a grown man in front of us?" Zara asked dryly while their mother continued yelling at their brother and Elenor took this time to laugh since she and Amaya had always been the troublemakers of the family.

"Not until Davin's family is here, they should be back soon from the airport" Amaya replied simply and sighed under her breath at the beautiful white dress with its gold accented train. It was meant to symbolize love, loyalty, and honor but those attributes only belonged to a poleepkwa so many miles away. They shared a life together as mates, even if it was for a short while, but it mattered to her. Christopher and Oliver were all that mattered to her. The dress gave her a claustrophobic feel and she cleared her throat to ask weakly, "Can you help me out of this, Ella? I need some fresh air."

"It _is_ too tight, isn't it? You haven't been packing on carbs secretly, have you?" Elenor asked suspiciously with a cautious eye that caused Amaya to chuckle and she unzipped the dress from behind carefully. Amaya sighed in relief at the air hitting her bare back and felt better instantly that she wasn't trapped inside of it. Elenor quickly pointed out another culprit that her sister might've been enjoying, "And salt? It'll get you bloated and you need to be comfy when the food is served at the reception and it better be good-"

"Don't insult my restaurant" Zara added in quickly in defense and went back to separating their feuding mother and brother.

"No, I haven't been gorging myself" she muttered and walked over to help Zara split her brother and mother apart before the family ended on opposite sides by the end of the night. She grabbed her mother's shoulders and stated firmly, "All right, mama, he's here so don't worry anymore. Damario, I dare you to go off again and see what we'll do to you upon return."

She ushered everyone out of the room since coffee and cakes were prepared downstairs as an after dinner snack before they headed off to bed later on but Elenor fiddled with the back of her dress to take off the detachable train. Amaya felt the weight leave her shoulders and didn't mind her little sister's presence there since they had a pretty similar mindset. Elenor smiled sincerely at the nervous woman and assured softly, "You'll be fine, Maya, and everyone's accounted for. Don't stress yourself."

"Uh. . .we may need to put a hold on Tania and Wikus" Amaya mentioned nervously and hoped the couple would be all right since everything seemed to be going to hell with them.

"Why?"

"He's kind of. . .well, _missing_?" she replied with an uncertain frown on how to explain the whole Wikus issue and heard her sister sigh in which she hastily explained, "He had a bad reaction to something, probably food, and collapsed at Tania's promotion party within five minutes of arriving. Half a day later, _nobody _knows where he went."

"You've had quite a bit of bad luck but as long as it doesn't rain, it'll be okay" Elenor reassured certainly but her words lacked enthusiasm since their morning hadn't gotten off to a good start. Then again, it _was _her fault that she burned breakfast by answering the phone.

"And if it does?"

"You better start praying" she replied with blunt honesty and Amaya groaned since everyone wanted the wedding to be perfect. Her, she didn't mind as long as everybody thought she was a happy blushing bride.

Damario snuck back into the bedroom with a triumphant smile and held out a small fast food carton of Gunter's fries towards Amaya. Similar to Elenor, Amaya simply couldn't stay mad at her baby brother as the twenty year-old man piped up excitedly, "These are the best fries I've ever tried! Have some, Maya. I'm sure all that wedding dieting women go on about can be skipped for a day."

Elenor's head popped out from the side of Amaya's bridal skirt and her eyes narrowed at the greasy plate Damario held in which she growled protectively, "No salt, fat, or anything fries are made of! Take them away!"

"Damn!" he jumped back in surprise to her complete concealment back there since he hadn't noticed it at all and shot back, "How can you hide back there? Amaya, that dress better not make your caboose large enough for the world to see or Davin's getting a kick to the ass."

_I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind after the eviction fiasco_, she thought dryly but said nothing of it.

"You think we make a good couple?" Amaya asked softly with a small smile and smoothed out the satin skirt of her gown, her fingertips trailing over the beadwork on her waistline.

"I can't say no, can I? I'm about to get a brother-in-law" her brother joked lightly as he ate one of the slap fries and Elenor muttered under her breath at him for trying to use the power of persuasion towards Amaya with fast food. He grinned at both women but looked to the oldest to snicker softly, "Honestly. . .okay, don't laugh- or hit me either. . .seriously, don't hit me, I bruise easily."

"Now you're worrying me" Amaya chuckled with an amused smile to his squeamishness at being smacked by her while Elenor rolled her eyes from behind as she fixed the train of the dress over the bed. The older Turin sibling ushered him forward with a wave of her hand and coaxed eagerly, "C'mon, out with it."

"Since you're protective and always working for the prawns- ah jeez, see, you're already _glaring_" Damario groaned in disappointment and shielded himself with his arms in case she struck him. He hoped she wouldn't tear the fries away from him after he warmed them in the microwave and throw them out the nearby open window.

"They're _poleepkwa_, 'prawn' is a hateful derogatory term" Amaya stated sharply to that awful name and crossed her arms to stare at him impassively. He gave her a nervous smile and she hoped he wouldn't dig himself into a ditch by saying anything stupider.

"Okay, _now _I know" he broke in hastily as he tucked the info away in his mind and ran a hand through his curly locks to tell her sheepishly, "I kinda, um, you said you wouldn't hit me, remember? I expected you to, um. . . run off with one and start rallying protest groups."

Instead of being hit, Damario stared in surprise as his sister broke into tears and ran off into her bathroom wearing her wedding dress. He didn't mean to make her upset since he wouldn't have disapproved of such a thing and heard the bathroom door close with a slam, prompting to apologize quickly, "It was a joke, Amaya! I didn't mean it!"

"Damario, get the hell out! And take your fries with you!" Elenor shouted heatedly to get the man to scram and threw an empty shoe box at his head. The younger sibling regrettably listened before Elenor decided to chase him out herself and gave another sincere apology before leaving. The younger Turin walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly to call out gently, "Amaya?"

The older woman stood with her back against the door as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Everything would be finalized tomorrow, there was no going back. She would belong to Davin only despite her heart pleaded to be with Christopher but it had to be done to ensure everyone's safeties as he left.

_He's really leaving me_, she thought sadly and wiped her blurry eyes with the back of her hands to lighten the feeling of abandonment.

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't exactly let Amaya have a perfect kind of pregnancy since that's all in fairy tales and Mary Sue-dom so a heavy complication and premature birth sounded about right for an alien birth. Even inside a little egg, Oliver manages to appear adorable while poor Christopher can't catch a break. The next chapter will have Oliver's first year in flashbacks while the whole 'let's blow up MNU' plan begins to take form. Sorry for the tardiness on this but a whole stress load has come up on me this month with a family death, my little brother having issues relating to surgery (again), and I may end up on the surgery table with him if my tests come back that I have a brain tumor so if you see any spelling mistakes, I blame it on my constant headaches. Big thanks to **Isabella Raventhorn**, **miiii**, **big imagination girl**, and **Me and Gaara 4ever** for your reviews. Feedback is always appreciated and it lets me know which stories to update depending on the hits and review responses. Again, thanks for reading and have a great day or nighttime!


	14. Oliver Johnson

CHAPTER 12:

**Oliver Johnson**

* * *

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up." - James A. Baldwin  


* * *

_

Amaya hated the sunlight as it poured into her bedroom to announce the unwelcome arrival of a new day in Johannesburg. She had been regretting this day for nine months and groaned into her blue pillow at what awaited her. Another form shifted in the bed beside her and she poked their back with a fond smile. Elenor had shared her bed for the night due to her parents objecting that their seemingly 'pure' daughter (she'd laughed at that old-fashioned belief of theirs in her head) couldn't spend the last night before the wedding with the fiancé to prevent bad luck.

Actually, their luck had just gotten worse with the passing hours. Her dad's back hadn't gotten better and he refused to watch Elenor's yoga videos because at his age, he was liable to cause more damage. Damario's stomach hadn't adapted to the different time zone yet and he was now carrying indigestion medicine in his jean pockets. Davin's sister, Jeanette, had gotten a bad hair dye and now sported limp orange-blond hair. Tania dropped out last night as a bridesmaid because of a recent missing report involving Wikus. And poor Wikus, well, no one really knew _where _he was since he disappeared from the emergency room and the police was now looking into it. Amaya had stayed with her distraught friend as she explained the ordeal at the hospital and gave a few hours of her time until Tania was sleeping soundly.

"Elenor, you awake?" Amaya asked softly as she huddled inside her warm covers and faced the white ceiling. Sleeping next to her sister reminded her of their days as children when the two huddled together to escape the scary thunderstorms in Tangier or for teenage girl time there in Jo'burg.

"Hmm? Oh!" Elenor cried out in exclamation when the direct sunlight struck her in the eyes and she groaned at seeing hazy starbursts of red and yellow in her vision. She covered her eyes to spare them from another attack and sunk under the blankets, leaving only a tuft of black hair on her pillow as she hid to reprimand aloud, "Don't you have darker shades, Amaya? I'm going to be seeing blobs till church time."

Amaya simply laughed at her sibling's crankiness as Elenor wiped her eyes with one hand and used the other to poke her sister's stomach. Once Elenor calmed down at remembering that she wasn't ticklish, Amaya took the moment to whisper in worried admittance, "I'm nervous about this."

"You'll be fine, you got a nice home and a hunky man" her sister assured with a wide smile to cheer her up and smooched the pillow beside her for emphasis on their upcoming nuptials. Wagging her eyebrows for humor purposes, Amaya didn't seem happier at the comment and Elenor tried one last attempt by jesting impishly, "Give his butt a grab and you'll be fine."

"It's not that, I just. . .I don't know if I want to be married" she whispered softly and hoped she could admit some of her hidden feelings to the younger woman. Unlike her mother and Zara who didn't like the Poleepkwa much due to the social stigma, Elenor was always curious but too afraid to venture into what Amaya had bravely done. She was certainly open-minded with that brash temper of hers which Amaya found admirable since hers was more on the calm subtle side (not to say she wouldn't strike either when provoked). She was never one to fight battles without plenty of ammunition, hence the lawyer in her, but Elenor would jump in regardless if she had any.

"It's the jitters ma talks about, they'll be gone by the ceremony" Elenor smiled assuredly to Amaya's fretful mood and smoothed out her sister's frizzy black hair with her hand. She wanted everything to go smoothly for her on this special day and hugged her supportively, patting her back with a big smile as she piped up brightly, "This should be the happiest day of your life. You're marrying the guy of your dreams!"

"I. . .I don't. . .what if he's not? A hypothetical question: let's say he's _not_" Amaya spoke up boldly with a slow drawl to make Elenor understand and pointed to her platinum engagement ring, "What if this bride thought marriage would protect someone they loved but it turns out she doesn't love that guy but the other guy?"

. . ."I lost you at hypothetical," was her sister's deadpan reply.

"Elenor! I'm serious" she groaned miserably to Elenor's flat stare and yanked her pillow to place it over her face exasperatedly. What had her life suddenly become? Yes, most women yearned for a partner in life and a home to raise a family but the family she wanted lived in squalor due to their physical differences. She wanted to hold sweet little Oliver in her arms and just ignore the world around her, blissfully unaware to everything _but _her precious child. She'd promised so much but in the end, he would live without her and without knowing who she truly was. Her hands shook as she held the blankets, her resolve breaking at what she was forcing herself to do that day, and she whispered weakly with a breaking voice, "I don't think I can do this. I thought I could but looking at the dress-"

"It's a gorgeous dress and you'll be happy, Davin loves you!" her sister comforted to keep her cheerful since she'd been reading brides could get brutal cold feet on their wedding day and patted her sister's back from her spot in the bed.

"But. . .but what if _I_ don't love him?" she whispered nervously to the truth she denied everyone for more than a year and Elenor sighed to the proposed idea. There was no possible way on Earth-

However, one look at her older sister's upset face told her that Amaya was being completely honest on the subject. After all, it was rare for her to lie to anybody with her high morality sense and Elenor's stomach sank at the sudden realization that laid out before her.

"Oh no, don't tell me you want to back out" she hissed lowly in case anyone was listening outside the room and wringed the bed sheets as if she were the bride herself. This was not good for anybody and almost restrained herself from beating her sister with the pillow. Was it too late to sprint away with Amaya on foot to Botswana or Zimbabwe to never be heard from again to prevent a wedding catastrophe? She glanced at her older sister with disbelief written across her face as Amaya chewed on her bottom lip nervously because Elenor looked ready to either yell to kingdom come or strangle her with the sheets. The younger Turin sister did neither as she balled up a bed sheet hastily, throwing it off the bed in an attempt to pent out rage and stress, and snapped quietly, "Amaya, 4 hours! _4 hours _until you're Mrs. Bedeau and you pop out with this? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Everyone's been all crazy over this wedding, I couldn't unless I wanted to get mobbed all the way to Madagascar!" Amaya shot back weakly to the mess she'd created by lying and bit her fingernails to release the turbulent stress her mind was plagued with. The battle between her heart and duty was winding down to the final hours where one would be the victor and Amaya knew neither side would come out unscathed without consequences. To follow Christopher would shame her family and oust her as a liar while marrying Davin would protect Christopher but create a chasm between them. She hesitated as she gathered her turbulent thoughts, finally admitting the truth to her younger sibling quietly, "Elenor, I _don't _love Davin. He's a great guy, minus the MNU suit, but. . ."

"Then why would you agree to the engagement in the first place?" she demanded shrilly as she struggled between worrying for her sister and berating her for the sudden change of heart. Since her arrival, she'd only seen Amaya friendly and chirpy towards the wedding and the houseguests but now. . .she looked crestfallen and ashamed. Nothing like the fearless and bold lawyer that she was in public. Not wanting to drag out a fight this early in the morning, Elenor ran her fingers through her own hair to calm herself as she tried to avert a possible crisis with the sudden news and pointed out firmly, "As your maid of honor, I should've been the first to know this!. . .Plus, I'm your sister, Maya, you can tell me anything."

"It's very complicated and ma really wanted me to say yes" Amaya admitted softly as she felt guilty for admitting it and gripped her hair to pent out stress. Oh, what she'd give to have Christopher with her for sagely advice; he never failed her. No, she was on her own now and would have to make the tough decisions for herself, even if they were for the best and not what her heart wanted. She gripped her pillow close as if it would shield her from everyone's expectations of her and murmured dejectedly, "I have to marry Davin but I don't want to."

"You are screwed, you know that, right?" her sister pointed out with a miserable groan to her sister's upset appearance and Amaya nodded quietly to the lousy rut she was in. Elenor felt sisterly empathy for her, instantly remembering their younger days where Amaya was the troublemaker due to being an alien supporter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. If nobody wanted to stand by her decision, she'd be by her side. Besides, she was used to picking fights without a reason. With a sigh, she rubbed Amaya's shoulder to lighten her depressed mood and muttered flatly in regards to the main problem, "This is like one of those damn cheesy soap operas. What will you do?"

"I have to do it, I'm scared but I _have _to" she whispered regretfully to the logical choice since she'd put the wedding off for so long and Christopher was ready to leave her world. Her life was now her own without his input and she would bear the agonizing feeling of a caged bird in this marriage as he took to the stars. Sluggishly, she stood up from the warm bed as Elenor watched her with a solemn gaze and Amaya wandered towards her bathroom to shower; water always blended flawlessly with tears.

_I just wish Christopher could've said no and kept me locked up in the command module_, she thought miserably to what the day had in store. There would be celebrating throughout the afternoon and evening for everybody, except her, and hated having her dream wedding be without the one she loved. _And I wish I could hold my sweet little boy once again._

* * *

_8 years ago. . ._

Christopher watched his egg fondly as the dark silhouette inside gave a small kick before becoming still again. Five months had passed and his child survived all of the statistics stacked against it since its premature exit from the womb. Soon, with careful care, it would hatch into the world and he would hold his first child. Amaya had left District 9 a few days after the miscarriage but she spent her last hours with him, watching their little egg with a tender smile in Jane's home as the older poleepkwa lectured her on birth control. To make certain that her message got through, Jane brought in Christopher to relentlessly lecture both of them and quizzing the two afterwards on proper mating habits. To be honest, the appeal of mating ever again had gone right out the window for both after the entire dreadful event and Jane's scolding.

Christopher hadn't seen Amaya since she'd left the compound but he'd always mailed a letter to her about the egg's condition. He had to use his weekly paycheck to find a trustworthy carrier in the slums to mail it for him since he himself couldn't leave the district and hoped Amaya received them. It was hard to remain inconspicuous about their interspecies connection without raising alarm if the letters fell into wrong hands and shifted between snippets of her languages that he learned to get his message across. Also, he hoped immensely that her feelings hadn't changed for him due to the sudden stressful incident of birth and for becoming a parent at an age humans weren't often ready for. They weren't in any romantic relationship and she could decide to end her pursuit of him after he'd unknowingly impregnated her. How could he expect her to pick up the reins of parenthood when a child had never entered their minds once? Would she see the child as hers despite its phenotype was dominated by his genetics? He knew she wanted children as an adult but she was barely experiencing independent life to take care of herself so how could he expect her to drop everything she was working for? Their child had completely shifted their roles overnight but Christopher hoped it was for the better. He found it hard to soothe his mind about her and but was fully prepared to keep their hatchling safe for its arrival in the harsh environment.

In the junk heaps, he'd been scavenging for whatever useful items he could find to keep his hatchling safe and warm once it was out in the bleak world. He didn't know what kind of bedding his child would need but he'd grab whatever he could; rags, newspapers, boxes, everything that could be compacted for use. There was rarely anything decent and sometimes, he simply hated himself for the dreary lifestyle his child would live in. This wasn't a world he wanted his firstborn to see and the obstacles it would face to survive made Christopher upset even more. How could he protect such a fragile little part of himself against the dangers of humankind and their own environment? He couldn't bear losing his first child after its determined struggle to survive birth and hatch. It would be a disappointing and painful blow to fail his hatchling when it needed him the most. He'd already lost his entire family on Earth and to lose one he created himself was heart wrenching.

"Jane, how- I don't know _anything _about rearing a child" Christopher sighed worriedly to the older poleepkwa as she changed the feeding bag to his child. She had kept his egg in her own home for private watch due to its delicate condition and he thanked her every time he visited- mostly three times a day. Truthfully, Jane didn't mind one bit since he was the last piece of her friend, a part of her old tribe, and Christopher was a good person than most wandering the district.

"Have you read the list and instructions I gave you?" she questioned firmly because she didn't want the new father to be at a loss on what to do and he nodded hastily, pointing to his worn black messenger bag where he kept her scribbled notes. Christopher stayed up every night to read as much as he could without falling asleep from exhaustion and kept them organized with rubber bands to create a makeshift book. Jane accepted his answer since he wasn't one to lie and informed with the same speech she gave new parents, "Once it's here, keep it in a warm and well-lit area of your home. They need the light to adjust their vision and this planet lacks sufficient light for our sight so keep it safely in your bedroom. The hard exterior of our skin won't develop for a few weeks so be careful with its sensitive flesh because it will be soft so make sure your child is hydrated. Bathe the hatchling every few days with lukewarm water so its skin will be clean to prevent bacteria as the shell grows and to keep them hydrated. Its joints will be sensitive until much older so always keep them covered."

"Hatchlings are heavy criers so be aware of that but a parent's body warmth or trills will soothe them to sleep" Jane advised the apprehensive Christopher and finished her task, gently tapping the side of the egg with affection as she did to all of the eggs she cared for. MNU killed so many of their unborn and the parents that managed to scrape enough money for a license would have little ones to endure the same hardships; many would not live to old age with the oppressive treatment their people received. Nowadays, younglings kept to their parents and never wandered far from the home out of parental fear for their young one's safety. Those that did wander alone had already lost their parents and would either be taken in by a family or left to fend for themselves. She glanced at the egg with a solemn smile because that certain hatchling would have a chance with its father and chuckled softly to reminisce, "I remember when you hatched on the home world, safe in our hatcheries as your parents watched. Your mother was worried that your crying couldn't be normal since you kept her up but I assured Laura you'd grow out of it," she heaved a heavy sigh on this and added in, "Unfortunately, you kept going even after you began walking and scampered after her for attention. That reminds me, hatchlings learn to crawl fast so once yours can roll and lift itself on its stomach, keep your eyes vigilant."

"When will I know what gender it'll take? MNU will pressure me for name and I don't want them to brand him a female if he's a male" he asked her anxiously since MNU was unforgiving on hesitance and would name the hatchling themselves if a parent couldn't decide (or for that matter, didn't know the dominant gender). He traced a finger lightly over the top of the egg, curious for any sudden movement his child wanted to display, and murmured softly, "It cost my entire paycheck to register the egg and the license will be more."

_I hate that they're taking my hard earned money, money that I should be using to stock up on food for my little one_, he thought miserably with bitterness towards humankind and hoped to shield his child away from the greedy heartless corporation and other discriminative humans.

"That will be in two months, it should develop a pheromone scent depicting its majority gender attribute by then and you'll know" she sympathized with encouragement since the young poleepkwa was doing all he could to give his child a half-decent life. Jane knew the new mouth to feed would be hard on Christopher and dividing his meager earnings among two meant the older would be making sacrifices. Jane could only hope that the human mother would remain in the picture because alone, Christopher would certainly struggle to keep his hatchling healthy and safe. The front door opened to reveal a small youngling female wearing a dusty and torn yellow sundress and Jane turned to her with a pleasant smile. Christopher watched the modest youngling enter with slow steps as she held a small notebook against her chest and couldn't help but adore the children of his people. They were resilient little beings but no child deserved to be wearing torn rags that they prized as decent while humans pranced around with luxurious fabrics and still, the damnable creatures wanted _more _whenever something 'cool' and 'trendy' came along.

"I finished lesson" the youngling spoke with the basic speech of their language and gave her notebook to Jane with a proud chirp. Christopher missed his old profession of teaching as he remembered those proud smiles that his students graced him with and briefly wondered how life could've been if his mother hadn't passed prematurely.

"Good, I'll see you next time, little one" Jane chuckled with a maternal smile she gave all of the younglings she taught on the other side of her home (her dining area/classroom) and the girl skipped off happily. MNU forced the learning of Basic only but Jane took it a step further by teaching the children history, science, math, and every subject she could cram in. She didn't care what MNU thought anymore, she was too old to change for a species like theirs and would proudly hold her heritage intact until death. If they fired her, fine. . .she'd just hold her schooling unofficially like Christopher. She cherished Laura's oldest as one would a grandson and appreciated all that he tried to do for the district, especially for the younglings.

Christopher mused over his upcoming job as a father and fondly looked to his egg to whisper, "What will you be, my little one?"

Days later, Christopher paced nervously before a wooden table covered with an old faded gray tablecloth but it was clean. It was the best Jane could do with her living conditions but Christopher was grateful as always. His hatchling was ready to emerge into the world and Jane had to keep him at bay as she carefully peeled away each broken piece of the egg his child broke through. He wished his hardest that Amaya could be there to witness every little push as the dark shell gave way but he knew she'd be in trouble if she left her schooling. His yellow eyes tried to peer over the elderly female's shoulder as she worked meticulously to make sure everything went fine but Christopher saw nothing. Oh, how the suspense was killing him! He heard small cracking sounds as his hatchling pushed out of the egg with every fighting ounce a child from any species held when it came to surviving and fought a grimace when slushy gooey sounds came from the embryonic liquid leaking over the table. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes transformed into agonizing hours of waiting until weak clicks and a fussy growl were heard in the silent room.

Christopher's antennae perked to the new unheard sound and Jane chuckled fondly, "I was there when your father took his sweet time hatching, when your mother hatched beautifully without any mess, you hatched with speediness that demolished half of your egg, and your little one brings a new generation forth with its careful pushes."

"Is it. . .is it all right?" he asked nervously to the sounds that strengthened in volume and raised himself on the tips of his feet to catch a glimpse but received none. Jane used this time to point away from the table to make sure he didn't interfere with the birthing process since first time parents had a habit of either tripping, scaring the child with happy noises, or knocking her away from the hatching egg and creating the aforementioned events.

"It's quite lively for one who was a month premature in the womb" Jane informed the expectant father who now paced the room and cleaned the fluid from the hatchling's face as its pale green arms clutched at her hands in reflex. Its skin was almost as soft as a human's during the first week and the tougher scales would develop over the following days. She smiled as the little antennae flicked wildly to taste the new unknown air and a fearful hiss escaped its undeveloped vocal chords as the child entered its new world. Once the egg was fully broken through from the top, she pulled the hatchling out of its five-month home by supporting its head and hips but it was extremely reluctant to leave with sharp hisses aimed at her. Jane paid the new hatchling no mind since all of them behaved that way and she placed it on a clean blanket nearby to begin clearing the translucent fluid from its closed eyes and body.

She began to gently wipe off the amniotic fluid as the little one cried out to the new sensations on its flesh and she spoke up cheerfully, "You can come up now, Christopher. I'm sure your hatchling can't wait to meet you."

Nervously, he walked up to the table and saw the tiny green form of his child kicking wildly at Jane as its mouth opened wide to let out a sharp cry. It looked so vulnerable with its sleek tender skin and he was afraid that a single touch would injure it. He gave a soft trill as his heart elated warmly at seeing the prone body that carried his genetics and smiled happily at watching the hatchling cry its lungs out. It had survived. . .and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. It was his and Amaya's.

_Their _child.

"It's mine" he laughed as the moment completely floored him and sighed raggedly as emotions overcame him, his throat tightening to the rare moment. The fussy wriggling form he stared at was his living _breathing _child and its cries rang in the news that he was indeed a father now. Christopher trilled softly with pride as he watched the little one, tilting his head to the side to purr affectionately, "I have a child. A beautiful healthy child."

"Indeed you do" Jane sighed with a warm smile in her eyes because she never expected to hatch a hybrid child in all her years but it was as adorable as any hatchling. Only time would tell with the child's characteristics and she wrapped the hatchling in another clean blanket (MNU issued by a case won with human rights groups) to keep its body warm. Its cries quieted down to fearful whimpers at being cozied up in the cloth, the hatchling feeling constricted immediately as it lacked the freedom from its old egg, and she trilled softly to calm them down. Glancing at Christopher who appeared both mystified and worried, she decided to coax him forward by taking a firm initiative, "Well, are you going to hold your hatchling or not? It needs to memorize your scent as its parent. As gorgeous as this little one is, I'm too old to be parenting anymore."

"What if I hurt it? It's so fragile" Christopher admitted nervously as his fingers itched at the thought of inflicting pain to his child but she placed the small wrapped bundle of yellow blankets into his arms as his yellow eyes widened fretfully. What if he messed up and his child feared him? He held his newborn carefully, supporting its soft form securely as Jane guided his hands around the head and under its little bottom, and smiled when he saw his hatchling's bright blue eyes staring up at him for the first time. There was nothing but complete innocence shining through and Christopher knew it was the most precious being in the world to him. The shade reminded him of the perfect mix between his mother's sapphire eyes and Amaya's bluish gray; a crystal clear blue. He couldn't help but miss his mother greatly as he gazed at his newborn child and knew this was the same feeling she'd felt when he'd hatched many years ago. With a tender smile aimed at his hatchling, he murmured softly with disbelief, "They look like Amaya's and my mother's."

He wished both could be there to see the child during its first minutes of life and he trilled happily as the hatchling stared up at him with alert curiosity. Gently, Christopher flicked his antennae against the child's so he would be the first person it would recognize and trilled affectionately when faint uncertain clicks were returned. He was its parental figure and once Amaya visited, she would be the maternal. He held his child to his chest in a protective embrace to let his little one know he would never leave its side and vowed with a whisper, "You survived against all odds and I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life as any father would and I will try to give you the best life that I can on Earth. It won't be good most of the time but I promise, you will _always_ be my first concern."

The child's glittering blue eyes bore into his as its tiny throat uttered a weak gurgle and Christopher purred softly with fatherly affection, "You're beautiful."

Weeks later, Amaya would return to surprise Christopher with a bassinet for their bundle of joy and a cart full of items hidden underneath a dirty blanket with open empty cans on top to disguise it. Christopher had given up most of his blankets to keep his little one warm in a makeshift nest of paper, cardboard, cotton, and cloth while he grabbed wrinkled old newspapers and ratty scraps of cloth to cover himself at night. The nights were chilly for him as he slept on his lumpy mattress but his hatchling would survive the elements and that's all that really mattered. Jane kept the little one company for free as he ran to catch the early bus to work after a night of rocking the crying hatchling to sleep and hoping he could also catch a few good hours of sleep until sunrise.

It was hard work to support both himself and the child, sometimes he had to give up the money for his entire meal in exchange for his child's so it could have its small belly full. Its painful cries of hunger were excruciating to hear when he couldn't scrape enough to buy a full meal for both and he always made sure to never have them in his household. His child needed to be safe and happy in its new world, never in pain or distress. He bathed his little one in water he left warming up in the sunlight because there was no way in the universe he would wash its tender skin with cold water and risk a respiratory illness. Christopher smiled every day despite the exhaustion when his hatchling gazed at him with a weak but happy chirp reserved only for him. His little one apparently appreciated his decent parenting (how he wished to give his child the best but shamefully couldn't) and Christopher was joyous when he saw that its outer coat was developing as the softer skin in between was gaining a light green hue. His child, according to Jane, was developing perfectly fine and reflected Christopher's physical characteristics rather than his human mother's. For now, it would be enough to ensure his little one's safety against MNU but only time would tell.

The afternoon was thankfully lukewarm with no humidity or wind; the humans called it 'perfectly sunny' weather. Christopher had just finished giving his fussy hatchling a bath in a large washing bowl when Amaya arrived with her cart, sweating profusely from the heat and the thick garb she wore. He smiled with excitement at finally seeing her again since the expulsion of the egg and could hardly contain his enthusiasm as she entered with ragged pants escaping her lips. He motioned for her to enter quickly and didn't curb his enthusiasm as he trilled happily with cheerful clicks, "Amaya, you're back."

"This was the soonest I could get here without missing my finals" she sighed tiredly after her trek through the district and pulled the metal cart inside with a few sharp tugs. She threw the metal cans outside and placed the dirty blanket on the floor, telling herself to wash it for Christopher to use. Amaya's spirits were the same as Christopher's as she was happy to be back home where her heart belonged after reading his secret letters and hoping nobody was intercepting them. Christopher might not have been able to wander throughout Johannesburg to buy things, or even afford to, but as a human, Amaya would do whatever she could to make sure their baby was safe. With a giddy smile, her small hands pulled out a white wicker bassinet lined with plush satin to keep a baby comfortable while folded cotton blankets lay inside along with a small pillow already sewed at the top. He watched her place it on top of his clean meal table as he held their bundled hatchling and she beamed happily to present, "Cost me 940 rand but it was worth every coin. Nothing is too good for my one and only so let me fix these blankets so you can tuck our baby in."

Amaya let out a bashful chuckle at saying the new word aloud and gazed at the soft unused baby blankets to murmur breathlessly, "Goodness, it's so surreal to say it. _Our _baby."

She fiddled with the blankets like any new mother would as he stared at her modesty with amusement and her voice wavered as she informed him, "I got your letters. You've no idea how happy I was to know the egg was all right, Christopher, I was so worried about its survival when I left. You shouldn't have risked yourself by sending letters. . .but when you told me it was born, I had to find the quickest getaway to see our child. I collected as much items as I could and told my parents I was staying for an extra semester at the university while students take their vacations."

"You're staying up there?" he asked faintly, his antennae flattening against his head in disappointment that she would leave again so soon and involuntarily clutched their little one closer. The companionship Amaya provided over the years kept his spirit from being crushed by the bleak loneliness of the district and the thought of brief visits after not seeing her for months caused him to feel incredibly alone.

"No, silly, I'm staying with _you_" Amaya soothed with a warm chuckle to ease his worries and walked over to plant a kiss on his tendrils. No, there was no way she would ever stop her visits or leave him alone; he was everything to her. His forehead touched hers and she smiled at his silent affection but her blue-gray eyes peered down at the small bundle cuddled up against Christopher's chest. What was this? At first, she'd thought it was a simple black blanket bundled in his arms since she didn't hear a peep but when a bright blue eye peeked up from the black blanket over its head, Amaya felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is this. . ." she whispered in awe as her eyes watered instantly at seeing their little hatchling playing hide-and-seek inside the blanket. Jade green skin peeked through as Christopher shifted their little one in his arms and she clasped her hands over her chest at finally seeing the precious treasure within the egg she'd carried to its father on that rainy night. Her voice broke as she fought back tears, pressing her fingers to the inner corner of her eyes to dab at any droplets, but she managed to whisper tenderly, "Oh, my little baby, look at you."

"I haven't named it nor do they have genders until two months" he explained sheepishly to her since human children were very different and didn't want her to feel left out regarding their child. He'd never spoken on the subject since he never thought such a thing was possible but here he was with an endearing child and a loyal. . .actually, Christopher would wait on labeling Amaya because she'd yet to speak about their entanglement. Amaya, however, was on cloud nine and he indulged her with information about their child to keep their reunion as joyous as possible, "I've had the toughest time deciding what to call it so I've decided on Little Johnson for now, or CJ for short. I think it is fitting with them being the youngest in my family. . .well, what's left of it. Either way, I'm sure we'll find a suitable name in time."

"Our baby has the most beautiful eyes" she whispered faintly as she noticed the perceptiveness of the hatchling's stare and reached out to tentatively touch its soft cheek with her index finger. The hatchling flinched to the unknown hand since she remained a stranger due to Christopher's lack of company and kept its bright blue eyes fixated on her. Oh, their child was simply divine. She leaned down with a smile to coo at the adorable hatchling trying hide in its blanket and spoke gently with a caring smile, "Hello there, darling, I'm your mama. You look mostly like your papa here but I've thought of nothing but you for the last five months- well, seven months counting the whole thing. You are simply beautiful, little one."

"You should hold our hatchling while I fix the cradle" Christopher suggested so the two could be properly acquainted and leaned forward to hand the child over. He chuckled when the same expression on his face from weeks ago crossed onto hers and he assured gently, "You'll be fine, it's just like holding a human child but make sure the antennae touch you so it'll recognize your scent. Otherwise, it'll cry nonstop and I just managed to settle its bath time sobs which is why its bundled up warmly in the blanket. Water makes it scared instantly, oh, my mother would be ashamed at seeing her only grandchild squirm."

Amaya grabbed the hatchling into her arms with a shaky smile as the hatchling squirmed at being taken away from its parent, uttering a little chirp for hopeful acknowledgment. Christopher chuckled as their child eyed Amaya with innocent mistrust but stopped fussing when it saw that he wasn't coming to the rescue and her soft coos intrigued it. The lightest clicks escaped its little mouth to reply back to her and she pressed her forehead against its own to softly say, "You're the cutest little CJ I could imagine and you're ours. I prayed for your safety so much and here you are. You're our little miracle."

Its antennae pressed against her forehead to sniff the air around her and she resisted from crying on the baby's sensitive flesh as she gazed into those large sparkling blue eyes. Christopher watched her hold their child close as she struggled to contain her emotions and his eyes glittered with a silent smile of gratitude to what Amaya would do for their child. She believed nothing was out of reach, giving him the motivation to finish his project and to squash any negative thoughts that lingered. She would be staying with him, even if it was for a short while, but she would be there with him and their hatchling to help carry the burden of daily survival.

"I love you so much" Amaya whispered with a motherly smile and pressed her cheek against the baby's as CJ's little hands sought to grip her by the nose since poleepkwa lacked one. She had held it as an egg for hours to make sure it would survive the arduous trip to its father, praying for its safety until birth and there it was before her. Living. Breathing. Cooing. It had been excruciating to keep away from both father and child as she studied far away to help his people but she would stay for a few months with them. Time would be short but memorable as she returned to her loved ones. Its blue eyes watched her curiously and it babbled out a few nonsensical chirps to her cheerful tone which made her chuckle fondly to CJ's enthusiasm to converse with her. She held its small three fingered hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the smaller digits, and smiled proudly to coo in reply, "Yes, baby, whatever you want. Your mama will give you everything your little heart desires and one day, your papa will take you home to live free."

"I'm happy you're staying, I've really missed you" Christopher spoke up with a modest tone as he picked up a suitcase filled with clothes for their hatchling from the cart and placed it on the floor. She'd brought her own in a backpack since she could only carry so much and wanted the entire thing to be full with items for the two to last them for months. He smiled at seeing cans of food, warm blankets, clothing for himself, and hygienic products all over the cart which made him feel like the luckiest person in the world for having her in his life. Amaya walked over to him with a smile as she cuddled the hatchling close to her chest and pressed her cheek against his own chest fondly. The fabric of his vest tickled her skin as she breathed in his scent, a faint citrus but woodsy smell, and picked up a vanilla scent in the room which she assumed were from the room deodorizer sprays she brought to keep any smell from overpowering the household her loved ones lived in.

"I've missed you too, Christopher, and our little one" she sighed softly to the nice welcome home she received and held their child between them as its bright blue eyes stared up at both with innocent intrigue. Her fingers caressed the baby's as its little digits clutched the blanket and she chuckled warmly to speak dotingly, "Isn't it the sweetest baby you ever saw? I wish. . .I wish the others had survived but I'm thankful this one lived. Can you _believe_ we made this little hatchling? We gave it life. We actually have a _child_, Christopher. It'll look just like you, up to the point when we met at that plaza. Remember?"

Christopher embraced her gently since his mindset had been the same up to their child's birth and smiled at the prospect of watching their little one grow up just like he had. Hopefully, its life would turn out less dangerous than his own and he'd try to survive until their child was old enough to be on its own. He would parent his little one just like his mother had done since the exodus of the homeworld, nothing but his child would come first. Their hatchling let out a few clicks in attention as it watched them converse and didn't want to be left out of the conversation (that and not to be accidentally squished in their embrace). Amaya cooed at CJ instantly for its liveliness and their child chirped happily at being showered with attention, little feet kicking in giddiness as its tendrils curled. Poleepkwa children thrived on social interaction throughout the years and Christopher knew she'd do just fine as a mother. She looked to him with a sneaky smile and told him nonchalantly, "I brought you some cat food. My brand new papa needs an energy boost to get through the first year."

"Oh, how I love you" he sighed contently to the gifts she brought and nuzzled her cheek with his own to display his endless affection toward her. He never thought the words would flow so easily through his mouth without worry after banning their affection and her smile brightened his day instantly as he watched her rock the child gently in her arms. No, there was no going back on what happened between them on that rainy night and the trilling hatchling was living proof of that.

"That's the cat food talking" Amaya laughed to his sudden mood spike although her heart warmed to his words and kissed her baby's soft cheek with a giddy smile. Their hatchling let out a few clicks as the sensation was new, its bright blue eyes blinking widely at Amaya with silent intrigue, but soft cooing from her end eased the baby into happy chirps as she squealed, "Oh, but I love you, my precious treasure."

Her forehead briefly pressed against Christopher's chest and she looked up to catch his golden gaze, softly requesting with a shy smile, "Can we be a family? I know regulations would kill us for this but. . ._I love you_, Christopher, and our little one- oh, just look at the wonderful hatchling we made. A child this beautiful and innocent can't be _wrong_."

"Is that what you truly want?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she'd agree wholeheartedly because he needed her as a parental unit and wanted for her to be his mate. He'd used such strong arguments against a relationship between them for the past years but that was before they'd given in to temptation again and created the cooing child. They had unknowingly changed the dynamics of their camaraderie and secured that romantic devotion with a child of their own. An innocent descendant that carried both of their genetics and was truly a part of them from the tiniest gene up to the beautiful sky blue eyes. Amaya nodded instantly without a second thought as she held their child against her chest with a tender smile and he smiled happily to the bargaining image. Who was he to disagree when life managed to throw him a little luck? He would have to be extremely careful with hiding the hatchling's origins as Amaya visited but after having her there for over ten years, Christopher was certain it wouldn't be a problem. He wanted this more than anything ever since she'd told him the news months ago and nodded slowly, a smile brightening her oval face as he stated softly, "Then we're a family."

A month passed by and the first time parents were anxiously awaiting to see what pheromone scent their child would begin to present. Amaya had resided safely inside Christopher's home for the past weeks and disguised herself whenever she traveled outside District 9 to purchase food and other items needed for their small family. Christopher always worried for her safety but she assured she'd be fine since her costumes never failed to warrant success in masquerade. There had been close calls with hostile members of his kind and the nearby gangs but he'd taught her how to hide flawlessly in junk piles or behind homes. Whenever MNU passed by for routine checks, he'd hidden her in the command module with their hatchling to keep both of them safe from harm and discovery.

At the moment, however, the two battled for names in the main room while their child slept soundly in the bedroom.

"Athena, it's English with a Greek origin and represents justice and wisdom. . .if it's a girl" Amaya said wisely as she flipped through a small book while leaning against the wall. She didn't want her baby to have an everyday name, she wanted it to have a meaning that their child could represent one day or at least inspire them. Her fingertips flipped through the pages, tapping her chin absentmindedly every now and then until she spoke up in suggestion, "If it's a boy. . .what about Oliver? It represents olives which was Athena's tree and it represents the same. A baby boy with wisdom? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"They sound extremely bizarre" he commented with a rough snort to her picks and crossed his arms because he wanted a name that belonged to his people. MNU wanted to crush the last shreds of their heritage, even by forcing alien names on their children for easier recognition or as Christopher called it, 'bar scanning'.

"It's English, it will always be bizarre to you" she chuckled at his opinion of the generic names and handed him the book so he could flip through it. They were taking longer than anticipated at picking the name and she preened gently with a wagging finger, "I'll start sorting through Arabic and Spanish right now if you don't agree on one in the next ten minutes."

"Sherry if it's a girl" he spoke up in remembrance to his old student that had stayed temporarily with them and placed the small book facedown on the table, tapping his long fingers against the wood as he looked to her for confirmation. Her left eyebrow raised at the name and she grabbed the book to search the meaning because as a new mother, she wanted her baby's name to be perfect.

"The plains? No, I got dibs on wisdom" she negotiated with a groan for emphasis on her choice but Christopher wasn't buying into it. He was perfectly fine with using any human name since his culture wouldn't be allowed to be weaved into it. She frowned to having a constant stalemate with him on this because it got them nowhere and insisted once more, "I want Oliver. We had Sherry and she's with a happy parent now, I don't think she'd like the competition if we had _two _Sherry's."

"It's metaphorical and that's my say" he grunted firmly since his free time between parenting and working was growing tedious already and he wanted relaxation alongside his family. He yanked the book from her grasp to stop their brainstorming for the day and threw it aside towards the couch to break them both free from that spell. His hands ushered her away in case she tried to make a last desperate attempt to pick their child's name but he'd have none of it, this was their time and it was not to be wasted on MNU's imposed guidelines.

"Here's a metaphor for you: I brought home the bacon so guess who's not eating?' she replied wittily with an amused smile and walked over to dig through the goodie bag she'd brought for today. During her stay, she insisted on buying the food and other necessities with her own leftover money from financial aid support to help her new family and told Christopher to save his paycheck for later days. The more he saved, the more food he and their little one could buy when she wasn't around but Amaya would leave the rest of her money she had no need of with him. She was certain he wouldn't take it out of polite courtesy like always but she would hide it somewhere obvious so when she left, he'd have no reason but to keep it.

"You're butchering literature" he replied flatly with a shake of his head as he watched her dig through the backpack she hid her groceries inside (which also gave her the stocky hobo costume). Her furrowed brows and scrunched face reminded him of her childhood days when she dug through another backpack to fish out a handmade sandwich or toys she'd brought him. He was grateful to whoever created his Amaya that they didn't crush her generosity or kindness as she matured into adulthood and hoped nobody ever would. Maybe their hatchling would have those same endearing traits because he himself had been a shyly reserved child that stuck to his mother. If it wasn't for Amaya's determination to seek him out, he would never have become her friend and so much more. Of course, as a parent, he didn't want their little one to embark on such dangerous adventures one day but would admire their bravery to do so.

Amaya shook her head with amusement to his little joke and a light bulb went off in her head at the obvious answer they were searching for. Looking to him, she spoke up simply with a small smile, "Laura."

"Hmm?"

"Laura, after your mother" she suggested softly as she saw him eyeing a Fancy Feast can that fell from inside her bag and his eyes darted to hers with silent understanding. He nodded quietly in agreement to her offer and she smiled with delight at reaching a compromise that pleased both members. If they had to choose an Earth name, they would choose the one of his mother and her second maternal figure. There was no question they missed her immensely whenever she popped into mind and Amaya smiled solemnly as she gazed at him, murmuring softly with warm remembrance, "She was a gorgeous poleepkwa, I've never seen another like her here. . .I miss her. I think CJ's eyes take after her with the blue hue."

"And yours" he trilled softly to the two most important people in his life since living on Earth (apart from his siblings that died prematurely) and she blushed lightly to his compliment. How he wished his mother could see his little one but life, especially for his kind, was never fair or easy. He watched his mate assemble the metal cans and plastic containers of food neatly in piles over the table causing him to stare at a handheld digital watch that he used for time since electricity was nonexistent. 6:30pm. He scratched at a patch of clumped dirt at the bottom of his worn blue fleece vest and pointed out with a long sigh, "It's like waiting for the hatchling to be born all over again with this. Some say certain younglings retain a neutral gender until their mate is chosen in adulthood and then develop the needed hormones for it. . .I hope ours isn't one because the tension is killing me."

"I wish I could've seen it hatch" she whispered with a small disappointed frown on the special day she missed but shrugged it away since there was nothing that could be done to reverse it. No, she would have to make sure she saw her child's future milestones and kept her little one healthy and happy in their home. Grabbing a can of beef and corn respectively, she stood up with a perky smile to brighten both their moods and asked cheerfully, "What are you hungry for? Beef with veggies? I'll warm you up a side dish of cat food if you're in the mood for that too."

His arms wrapped around her as she held both cans with an enticing smile that washed away his melancholy and he purred softly to admit, "I like this. We may not have the best home, food, or _anything_ remotely decent. . .but I have you and our hatchling. The two most precious beings in my life."

"We have a family, Christopher" she breathed in surreal disbelief to what they accomplished since admitting their feelings years ago and never would've thought a child was possible. True, she and Christopher would never attempt pregnancy ever again with the new knowledge acquired but life found a way with their genetics. Their hatchling would only see Jane for health checkups as she was medically trained and because they both trusted her with their secret hybrid child. No human doctor would ever be allowed to see their child.

She returned the cans to the table and ran her hands over his shoulder blades to release muscle tension hidden within his scales with a small massage, smiling to the gratified purr he returned. Her cheek pressed against his chest as she soothed his aching back, fingers kneading his sore tight muscles as she whispered affectionately, "I'm still soaring in happiness over it. If I knew you'd be my mate, I would've met you the first _minute _I moved to Jo'burg. You were so shy and polite, you were perfect. You captivated me the minute I saw you with your little yellow ball and you still do, my bright handsome mate."

"I couldn't think of any other but you" he trilled sheepishly to her endless devotion and before she could move, his hand raised between them to reveal a red carnation that he'd hidden inside his vest's pocket. Her face broke into a surprised smile as her slender fingers took it from his own longer digits and he trilled happily with the proud tone that never wavered whenever he gave her that specific gift, "For you, my beloved Amaya."

"It's beautiful" she sighed weakly to his token of love and touched the ruffled petals, closing her eyes for a moment as she remembered each one he'd given her. It was a sweet doting gesture of his love but her mind always dwelled on his safety, regardless of how many times he'd successful done so. Inhaling the calming floral scent of the carnation, she scolded him gently with a worried face, "Oh, Christopher, I keep telling you not to get me one every year. I don't want you in trouble for this, humans will find any excuse to use against you. _Please_."

"You never change, my dear one" he trilled amusingly to the routine words that flowed from her mouth and nuzzled her worried face with his to soothe her nerves. Her lips planted light kisses over his cheeks out of habit to settle her own worry as she held the treasured blossom against her chest. His lean arms wrapped around her round shoulders and she leaned in happily to fall into his enveloping embrace to be filled with that sense of security he provided in their home.

The two remained in their silent embrace, cherishing the rare tranquility around their home, until a small cry echoed from their bedroom and Amaya smiled to proudly declare, "The hatchling calls."

She kissed his cheek with a wide smile and headed to the adjacent room giddily with hasty kicks in her steps, "I'm coming, baby."

Once she entered their shared bedroom, she chuckled warmly at the shifting bassinet that was home to their rebellious hatchling whom had just awoken from its nap. Kneeling down next to the baby basket, she removed the blanket to reveal her fussy hatchling as its feet kicked the blankets and little tendrils curled in displeasure to its environment. She picked up the small bundle from its sleeping cradle and held the hatchling against her chest vertically with a tender smile as she cooed softly to soothe their fussy cries. CJ's skin had now hardened into its protective shell of a grassy green color, fading away from its gentle pastel green that she'd carefully cleaned with a moist towel, while she had covered the sensitive joints with navy cloth to protect them. Amaya never received enough fulfillment from holding the small miniature form of Christopher in her arms and always smothered her child in kisses to let them know just how much she loved them. The hatchling represented her love for Christopher and it carried their bloodline. . .also, it was a beautiful green hatchling with large and innocent blue eyes she couldn't resist. CJ's tiny fingers clamped onto her purple blouse in reflex as the small tendrils curled sourly while its blue eyes narrowed at her. Uh-oh, that spelled a lot of things in baby language.

"Are you hungry? Need some lovin'?" she cooed sweetly to her fussy child and CJ let out a small growl of displeasure as its slim legs kicked out into the air. Her eyes traveled down to its cloth diaper and the hand holding CJ's bottom felt the diaper was indeed a little heavier and she pouted playfully to ask, "Does my baby need a diaper change?"

Its vibrant blue eyes bored into hers and its little mouth released a needy whimper that melted her instantly. She laid her child down gently onto the mattress and undid the metal safety pins holding the blue diaper in place. Oh yeah, her babe needed a change indeed. With a nod, she grabbed the nearby baby wipes from their plastic container (Christopher liked to store things inside the empty cases afterwards) and set to work as her youngster kicked its lean legs, its small hands reaching for its own feet in sudden curiosity. Amaya chuckled to her little one's perceptiveness and lowered the airborne legs with her hand, letting out an amused chuckle from her lips as she ordered gently, "Not today, darling. You'll dirty yourself even worse and papa and I sleep on those blankets."

With a peppy hum, she cleaned its little mess and wrapped up the dirty diaper to place it aside on the cement floor. She decided to let her child get fresh air on its small bum and kissed their green feet to make little CJ chirp happily. Christopher walked in to see her babbling humorously to their child as her fingers tickled the sensitive skin between the harder scales on its sides and he raised his own brow ridges to the motherly coddling. And here he thought that _he _was spoiling their child by sneaking CJ fruit treats. Before he could speak, he noticed a strange scent in the room and walked closer to kneel down next to them as his mate cooed to their child while their little one tried to once again grab its feet. He smelled Amaya who gave him an odd look for the close sniffing but she smelled the same as always: sweet with a little salt around her just like the granola bars he ate (of course, he'd never tell her that since humans were a bit self-conscious). His yellow eyes then turned to the last member in the room as the hatchling chirped cheerfully to both its parents.

"If it's about the diaper-" Amaya began since the smell wasn't fresh cut roses but he shook his head because the diaper was the least of his concern at the moment.

Sniffing the child from head to toe as its small hands tried to grab his antennae, Christopher chuckled softly to himself before smiling at Amaya and declaring proudly, "It's a male."

"It's a. . ." she trailed off in shock as the awaited moment finally happened and her lips widened into a beaming smile, leaning down to shower CJ's round cheeks with kisses. Her little one would be a male and knew he'd resemble Christopher beautifully as they grew to maturity. Amaya clasped her hands over her chest as she gazed at their baby, overcome by emotion at witnessing their milestone, and exclaimed happily, "Oh, you're gonna be a boy! The handsomest boy!"

The child trilled with merry chirps to his mother's doting, innocently oblivious to her rambles, and she cooed lovingly to his sounds, "Oh, my little Oliver."

"_Oliver_? I wanted John or Jake" Christopher protested to her decision on the child's name and tickled the underside of his son's chin as his blue eyes stared up at both parents.

"John? Too generic" she refused with a frown on her face as she stuck out her tongue as if the name soured her tongue and he snorted to her opinion. All right, so he wasn't the best name picker in the universe but his child deserved something nice. Amaya shook her head to his choice because it wasn't suited to their son and pointed out dryly, "And Jake? Jake Johnson? J.J? It's too _normal_! We're going with Oliver. It rhymes with Christopher _and _his skin is green too, you know."

"Then we'll call him Green or Leaf Johnson" he commented sarcastically since she was looking for that impossible 'perfect' name and she shot him a small glare for even thinking of it. Christopher wanted the issue to be resolved rather than continuing an argument and decided to relent because it didn't sound as bad as he first thought. The word 'oliver' had a nice ring to it and if their little one asked about the origins of his name, he would lead him straight to Amaya for answers since her culture was also his. Christopher glanced at their hatchling, who was happily kicking his legs for personal amusement, and chuckled softly to finally agree, "Fine, he'll be Oliver Johnson."

Amaya smiled triumphantly at having her choice be the winner and leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering appreciatively against his skin, "Thank you, I love you."

Oliver raised his tiny hands to be picked up for similar affection since the bed brought him no entertainment and Christopher grabbed the nude hatchling with a tender smile. His antennae flicked against Oliver's as the little hatchling trilled happily and Christopher purred affectionately to his newly named child, "Little Oliver Johnson."

A wet substance hit him square in the chest a second later and he held the child at arm's length to groan in dismay, "Amaya, put a diaper on him next time."

A month later, Christopher would bring back his three-month old child with the degrading MNU stamp after registering his name in the database and attaining a demeaning license for his own offspring. He would soothe Oliver's upset wails from the ordeal until Amaya returned from her undercover shopping outside the district. It would take hours to calm him down from the fright he endured under MNU's cold hands and Amaya's fury would be the same as she held their frightened child in her arms once she arrived home.

Oliver's small hand reaching for her nose lightened her anger slightly as she paced around their home, rocking him in her arms, and she whispered grimly, "How could they do that to him? Christopher, what kind of monsters would hurt our baby like that? They could've traumatized him and he's so timid right now."

She held their hatchling closer and Oliver snuggled up to her with a content whimper for being close in the safe refuge of his mother. His small hands clung to her sweaty gray shirt tightly as he cuddled his face into the crook of her warm neck to huddle close. She stroked his ridged back gently to soothe Oliver's uneasiness and pressed her cheek against his, comforting her child with a soft tone, "We're here, baby. Life is going to be so hard for you and my heart clenches at seeing you mistreated by those MNU pigs but I know your father will keep you safe. Never stray far from your papa throughout life because he is your fortress. I'll have to leave you in two months but I'll be learning so I can wipe the floor with those bastards in a court setting."

Amaya glanced at Christopher with a somber face and admitted weakly with a shaky voice, "I don't want to give up mothering him but I have to do this for both of you. A day without him already breaks my heart and leaving you alone is the same. I wish we could have a normal life where we don't have to hide like this but we'll never have that choice on Earth."

Her fingertips touched Oliver's white stamp gingerly and he gave a soft whimper against her neck as his small fingers clasped her shirt even tighter. She gave his forehead a soft kiss as she tried to lull him to sleep where he wouldn't be plagued with fear and soothed gently with a whisper, "It's all right, Oliver. You're safe here with us and we'll die before anyone touches you like that again. I should put him to sleep in the bedroom, Christopher. He needs to forget about all that and wake up refreshed in the safety of our home."

"I need to work with James in the lab, will you be all right?" he asked softly since the day's events hadn't made him comfortable in the slightest and wrapped his arms around her for self-comfort from all the endured stress. She nodded quickly with an assuring smile to ease his worries since protecting their little one was the number one priority and his hand caressed her cheek fondly. His mate was one of a kind and watching her tend to their child warmed his heart as he purred fondly, "I love you and our son very dearly."

"We love you too, Kraaivyanwe" she whispered in his tongue and kissed his tendrils with a light peck as she smiled reassuringly, "We'll be just fine."

Christopher always felt uneasy at leaving his family alone because the unexpected _should _be expected in District 9 but Amaya assured she could handle herself if anything happened. With that said, he tapped his forehead against hers affectionately in farewell and departed from the two to go work on his arduous project. Amaya watched him leave with a small smile as the front door closed with a rusty creak and rocked their drowsy son to sleep to chase away the bad memories.

Two months later, a missing five-month old Oliver was being searched for by both his distressed father and James. The two had been enjoying a relaxing beer (smuggled in by Amaya) together and while talking about the latest news in the district, they lost sight of Oliver as he played inside. The hatchling was now able to roll onto his stomach and once his muscles had allowed him to crawl weeks ago, the little poleepkwa had been off to search for adventure.

Christopher moved his dining table and nightstand with a frantic shove as he scanned every inch of his small living room, hoping to find his son hiding somewhere. Anywhere. His antennae flicked wildly in the air and he hissed aloud with worry, "Amaya is going to murder me when she returns from Jane's. What kind of father loses his son?"

"A really bad one?" James offered nonchalantly to the rhetorical question and the other poleepkwa growled heatedly at him because he wasn't about to be a bad parent with his only child. Oliver depended heavily on him and being incompetent would have serious repercussions on his little one; also, his mate would lose trust in him. James raised his hands up to declare peace and defended his previous comment with, "What? You _asked_, I gave an opinion."

"Keep looking!" Christopher shouted angrily as panic began to claw at his heart and turned over several cardboard boxes, hoping his hatchling would be under one or fall out of one. The idea of having his son out of reach stabbed at his heart fearfully and painfully as every second passed by without progress. He'd searched his entire home within minutes and had found absolutely nothing, leaving the place ransacked with items strewn everywhere as he panted worriedly. How could such a tiny being like Oliver be capable of escaping a locked home?

Amaya sipped a cup of cold water with Jane as the two discussed little Oliver's energetic spirit in the hatcher's home. She could never thank the elderly poleepkwa enough for what she had done for both her and her family, and always brought her a gift to help her around the house as gratitude. Today, she'd brought her a few pots she could either cook in or use medically since the stores in the city had a nice sale that wouldn't rip her off like it would the poleepkwa. With Laura's passing, she missed having a motherly voice to seek advice from and Jane had a grandmotherly air about her that was both wise and no nonsense at the same time. At first, Jane had been mistrustful of the girl due to the social stigmas and expected her to run off sooner or later as reality sunk in that aliens weren't meant to be friends. However, seeing the human sit next to Oliver's egg after the delivery had shifted her perspective since the girl appeared nothing but loyal to Christopher and their egg. When Amaya popped in for a visit during her first day back to thank her with heartfelt words and a bag of clothing for hatchlings and food, Jane saw what Laura perceived when she allowed Amaya to remain in District 9 all those years ago.

"Since Oliver's hearing is sensitive, I don't know what to do when the gangs roll by and shoot off their guns" Amaya confessed to her as her fingers tapped against the plastic violet cup and closed her eyes at remembering those frightening nights when they barreled through the streets. She sighed softly since each occurrence left her child riddled with fear and admitted glumly, "He's frightened so easily and he cries for hours whether I rock him, soothe his back, wrap him warmly, I even tried singing but the coyotes howled with me. And when the gangs aren't rolling by, Oliver tends to crawl away from his bassinet- one time, he fell into a pile of blankets and woke us up. Good thing he didn't hit the floor or we would've been really worried."

A smile crossed her lips as she recounted her son's little adventures, "He even woke up Christopher as he crawled over his lap and headed for the door. Luckily, he always keeps it locked so Oliver ends up crawling between us to sleep."

"He's rambunctious already" Jane laughed amusingly to the endearing hatchling but her eyes widened when she saw the child pass by on all fours from outside, _"Oliver!"_

Amaya turned toward her line of sight at the open doorway and gasped in horror when she saw her son crawling by without a care in the open desert wearing only a diaper. She bolted from her chair with motherly concern and ran out to pick up her youngster as he chased the yellow butterflies of the wastes and Oliver hissed in protest to having his adventure end. His small hand reached outwards to the butterflies billowing away in the wind and a disappointed whimper emitted from his throat when he realized his parent wasn't letting him go after them. Amaya quickly checked him for any visible injuries as he whined softly and held him tightly against her chest to exhale fretfully, "Oh, Oliver, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your father!"

The little poleepkwa simply gave a few nonsensical babbles and clicks before smiling up at his mother, slapping his little hands together with joy. His innocent blue eyes softened her fearful mood since he wasn't hurt or scared and she hugged him again protectively to calm herself. She would die if anything ever happened to him and kissed his cheek in light pecks befitting any worried mother as she hoped this was the only scare he would pull.

"Amaya, get inside before anyone sees you" Jane ordered sharply because a public token of affection could undo everything they'd been trying to hide and the woman listened instantly. So far, only James, Paul, and Jane knew about the child's human origins but MNU was constantly monitoring the area for anything out of the ordinary (sometimes even the ordinary set them off like attack hounds). Amaya didn't want anyone to catch a hint of Oliver's genetics because as a hybrid, MNU would tear him away from his family and use him as a guinea pig for their personal means while Christopher would be killed for breaking regulation and she would most likely be sent to jail. She could never let such a fate befall any of them, especially their innocent child, and always made sure no tracks were left that could pin the spotlight on both her and Oliver.

_This is too much for a nineteen year old_, she thought to herself and hugged Oliver as his hands reached outwards to grip anything within his reach. His fingers were soon entertained by ruffles on her blouse since necklaces weren't to his liking and he cooed at his mother so she could see what he found so interesting. Little Oliver remained oblivious to the dangers around him as fascination caught him and Amaya sighed fondly, _But I wouldn't give it up for anything._

"I'll keep him here while you head back home and give Christopher a talking to" Jane suggested with her nonnegotiable grandmother tone and she nodded in agreement. Amaya didn't know what caused Christopher to lose track of their son but she'd find out. She handed Jane the half-naked hatchling and he trilled happily when she bounced him on her lap, allowing Amaya to leave quietly from the household. Oliver remained entertained for a few minutes but once he took notice that Amaya was gone from sight, Oliver let out a mournful wail for being alone without her but the older poleepkwa showed him a cat wand she used to keep the hatchlings entertained. His blue eyes lit up at seeing the strange yellow toy and his little green hands reached up to bat and grasp the bright feathers. She smiled at the eager child as his tendrils quivered with excitement and trilled amusingly, "You're going to be a handful once you start walking."

Amaya spotted two empty wicker chairs outside Christopher's home as she arrived and noticed the bottom of the closed front door had a hole the size of a cat. No wonder Oliver had sneaked out easily, he'd crawled out right through it! With gritted teeth, she opened the unwashed yellow door of the home and stepped inside to find both male poleepkwa sprawled down on all fours as they searched the home. Christopher dug relentlessly through boxes and pushed aside all objects while James examined the crannies in the home that were more suited for rats than a hatchling. Amaya cleared her throat loudly to catch their occupied attention and Christopher raised his head in high alert, smacking it hard underneath the eating table.

"Fuck!"

He crawled out from the table as he held his pounding head in pain and faked a welcoming smile to his mate as James stood up, slinking along the wooden walls to escape. He didn't know if Amaya truly had a temper but being a mother, she'd undoubtedly have a few colorful words to say when her own child was missing. Amaya gave the yellow poleepkwa a glare that practically told him she knew exactly what was going on and he excused himself hastily, "I, um, I have a shirt soaking so um. . ."

Without further words, he bolted from the Johnson household at top speed to preserve his safety and Christopher stood up with slumped shoulders since he would have to face the fact his child was somewhere in the district. The idea churned his stomach and stabbed his heart but he needed to be looking for Oliver rather than diverting his mate's attention. Oh, his female was indeed going to murder him when she figured it out and he wouldn't blame her for it. He'd lost his only child during friendly chatter and the guilt was incredibly overbearing as the fate of his child weighed on his shoulders alone. Her lips curled into an innocent smile as she tried to play coy on the subject and she asked nonchalantly, "Where is Oliver? I'd like to take him to Jane's, she loves seeing him."

"He's. . .um, sleeping?" he dodged with the quickest answer he could think of and cursed himself for beginning a web of lies that would only dig him deeper. He hated lying to her, it was a huge no-no in their relationship and wasn't about to ruin that (he'd already cut it close during their first mating). The two had always agreed honesty was the key to keeping a relationship strong but at the moment, Christopher was having a very hard time keeping his mouth shut. However, when she headed for the bedroom, he grabbed her by the shoulders to object quickly with a high pitch, "No, we should let him rest."

"I want to see my hatchling" she insisted with a firmer voice this time and crossed her arms to give the 'tell me now before you're in deep shit' look that he often saw human females give their male counterparts. Nobody said parenting was easy but losing their hatchling was the ultimate failure.

He fell to his knees as guilt ate at him and couldn't hold back the tormenting emotions, hanging his head with shame as he confessed everything, "Amaya, I was talking with James outside and I know I left Oliver napping in our bed. The front door was closed the entire time but when we returned inside, he was gone from the bedroom. I searched the house everywhere- _everywhere_, Amaya- you can see for yourself but we need to find Oliver. He could be anywhere out there, he could be scared, hurt, injured-"

"He's fine."

"Angry, wailing, distraught- _what?_" he exclaimed skeptically as his mind crashed to an abrupt halt and gripped her shoulders desperately to make sure he heard right. Oliver was everything to him, even their house was worthless in comparison to him. The poor poleepkwa was near hyperventilation at her calm but shocking words, clutching her shoulders tightly as he blurted aloud for clarification, "He's safe? Perfectly safe? Is that correct, Amaya?"

She caved in easily at seeing his disheveled expression and knew that if the same had happened on her watch, she wouldn't want the paralyzing fear to be prolonged. Her hands stroked his cheeks to soothe his fatherly worry and she smiled gently to inform slowly, "He's at Jane's, we spotted him as he was crawling after butterflies. Christopher, I told you to lock the metal door for extra safety, you know he's crafty!," her smile widened in amusement as she added in for afterthought, "He's actually pretty smart for a five-month old kid."

"I will be on guard, I'll even add _double_-bolt locks in case he learns to unlock them once he walks" Christopher promised with a hasty nod to her reminders on keeping constant vigilance and hoped their little one wouldn't figure out how to work a lock anytime soon. Amaya bit her bottom lip with worry because although this incident was resolved quietly, there could be more instances where Oliver met strangers in the open and that spelled danger for all of them. This first warning managed to shake her sense of safety and Christopher read it from her face clearly. His hold loosened on her shoulders and he brought her closer with a light pull, tapping his antennae against her forehead as he inquired softly, "What is it?"

"Please, promise me that you'll watch him closely and keep him away from MNU when I leave" she requested softly with a small sigh and grabbed his hands into hers to intertwine their fingers. Living in secret was agonizing when each second could be their last before being discovered and Amaya hated feeling that way for their child. She didn't care if MNU found her within the district because a fine could be paid off and she'd be back anyway but Oliver didn't have such a luxury if his true genetics were discovered. Her son was already branded as human property and like cattle, MNU wouldn't hesitate to extinguish life with the single pull of a trigger. Her blue-gray eyes bore into his as she gripped his sweatshirt, pleading quietly with a wavering voice, "I can't stress how much I need to have him safe and protected from my people. Never let him wander without you and hide him to the best of your abilities."

"Don't worry, I will keep him under my watchful eyes and if not, Jane will be here also" he vowed firmly because he certainly wouldn't let MNU place a finger on their child and embraced her tightly to comfort her. He didn't want his mate worrying more than he already was and wanted to instill the safety he would always provide them with by assuring with a soft trill and a warm smile, "Nothing will happen to our child while I'm here. Relax, my Amaya."

She nodded quietly as she sniffled against his dusty blue sweatshirt and remained in his embrace, clutching the back of his sweatshirt with her fingers to keep him close. Parting with both would be heartbreaking but Amaya knew he would have everything under control just like he always had. There was nothing Christopher couldn't accomplish when his mind was set on something. He was the only one she trusted with any matters at hand and their son was a number one priority.

Jane would drop off Oliver an hour later after the youngling tired from playing with the bundles of toys she stored at home and Amaya fixed a hearty dinner for all of them as dusk approached. Christopher kept Oliver in his sights and made certain this time by keeping him on his lap despite his loud whimpers for freedom, little fingers striking air as Oliver tried to appeal to his mother. Jane and Amaya would chat about rearing children until Jane left to go meet her only surviving daughter and tell stories to her beloved grandchildren. Amaya, of course, made sure Christopher walked Jane home since the streets could easily become dangerous for the elderly, no matter the short distance. Afterward, Christopher would give Oliver a small bath in a plastic yellow bathtub (which Amaya had brought to give the washing bowl a rest) while the hatchling thrashed wildly against his father's hold. Amaya would then give Oliver a little bite from a mango to calm his anxiousness which he happily nibbled on while his father finally managed to give a thorough cleaning of his skin. Their hatchling abhorred water and bath time was a hassle for both when they had to wrestle on keeping Oliver calm and finishing the bath unless he managed to splash soap in someone's eye.

The two would then collapse into their bedroom tiredly as a small pillar candle flickered on top of a wooden crate for light and Oliver pointed to the flame with a curious glint in his eyes as he laid between his parents. His antennae flickered towards the flame that supplied their cozy room with its only light source and enjoyed the spicy cinnamon scent it gave off. Amaya stroked his thin abdominal arms, his pajama strategically sporting two holes that she created to fit them, as she kissed his green cheek in pecks and he chirped happily to his mother for the attention. Christopher simply lay on his back to relax since tomorrow would be a work day and was content watching their interaction fondly as Oliver let out a high pitched trill at Amaya's funny faces.

"You're revving him up and he'll never fall asleep" he chuckled good-humoredly to her humoring and stroked his son's head with an affectionate smile. The hatchling turned to him in alarm to the unexpected sensation but his blue eyes glittered at seeing his father instead, his round face relaxing as he trilled to his mother that his beloved father had now joined them. Amaya chuckled to his 'new' discovery but Christopher knew their son wouldn't fall asleep easily if he believed it was playtime and ordered gently, "Put him to bed, Amaya."

She pouted at having her mother-son time come to an end and grabbed Oliver into her arms as she sat up, cooing softly as he gripped her sleeping blouse in reflex. His small body molded against hers as he warbled softly with innocent eyes and she rocked him to sleep against her shoulder as a smile graced her face. Oh, how she loved the feel of his light body in her arms as he trilled noises that neither her or Christopher comprehended. Her hand caressed Oliver's back soothingly as he whimpered in protest to sleepy time but his eyelids dropped over his vibrant orbs of blue until they closed shut. She kept rocking him gently to lull him into deep sleep and hoped the gangs wouldn't drive by again for both their safeties and Oliver's nerves. Christopher rolled to the side to quietly grab a hold of the bassinet and brought it over to his mate so she could deposit their little one inside, parting the blankets with his hands. With a motherly smile, Amaya placed Oliver on the soft bedding gently and covered him with the warm cotton blankets all the way to his chest to keep him cozy during the night. She grabbed another nearby blanket that lay on the bed and placed it over the hood to cover him completely from view.

"He's so precious" she whispered faintly to Christopher with a tender smile. Her mate returned the sentiment with a smile of his own and fixed their own blankets as they prepared to sleep for the night.

The two returned to their bed and Christopher blew out the candlelight as Amaya settled inside his bed. The springs dug into her back due to its old age and lumpy condition but Christopher hadn't been able to find another of better quality in the dumps. Too bad she couldn't bring him one all the way from outside. Still, she was happy to be in his home, in his arms, and share the past blissful (although dangerous) months with him. She'd become accustomed to being his mate and sleeping in the same bed this time (no more separate sleeping bags like back then) where she knew he'd wake up next to her to greet a new day. Her arms wrapped around his sides to cuddle up against her beloved, her fingertips grazing the warm fleece sweater she brought him to sleep in. He trilled softly as his heart elated to her show of affection in the dark and held her close, wishing she didn't have to leave him tomorrow morning. It was an agonizing yearning that remained with him since youth but knew it would never come true; no matter how devoted they were to each other, society would always keep them apart. Amaya sensed that mournful longing as he clutched her tightly to his chest and she whispered with a solemn tone, "These past months have been a wonderful dream and I hate leaving you again, Christopher."

"I will see you again and Oliver will be here waiting" he soothed optimistically to keep both their spirits hopeful and his hand caressed her back the same way she'd done to their son. Their upcoming separation would have each feeling isolated and alone from the other as Christopher would be without his mate and Amaya without their adored child. She didn't want to give up her family again and hated knowing that each semester would bring a repeat of it until she completed her degree. Her head snuggled against the soft crook of his neck and he reassured her unvoiced concerns, "You're the third piece of our family and that will never change."

Amaya smiled to his heartfelt words and leaned over in the dark to search for his neck to gently nibble on it. She wasn't sure where she'd actually land but when her tongue tasted the different rigidity between the soft flesh of his throat and the harder carapace of his chest, she decided to stick to that area before she received a mouthful of sweater. The humorous image lightened her mood somewhat and she sighed against his neck to admit quietly, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Christopher let out a small purr of raw delight as he leaned closer to her touch after rarely feeling caresses on his bare skin during their recent months together. A nuzzle and a kiss was one thing but anything below the chin was sexual entanglement for both. Before he could nip at her neck in return to initiate a mating, logic took hold of him and he pushed himself back from both the idea and his mate. The last time they'd mated, they managed to conceive their hatchling and he never wanted to repeat the trauma his mate endured during delivery again. Celibacy would be a rough pledge to adhere to but for the life of his mate, he would gladly vow to it. He laid on his back to stare at the metal sheets of his ceiling that gleamed against the moonlight filtering through the cracks of his shabby house and it silently reminded him that his abode would not end up being her grave as well after that close call. Her fingers sought his body once again to huddle against him for warmth and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her by his side, grimly reminding her with a soft hiss, "Amaya, mating got us in this position in the first place. I won't risk your life like that again, Oliver and I cannot lose you."

"I've been taking oral contraceptives" she admitted faintly to the recent medication she'd been prescribed and settled on squeezing his hand for the time being. Touch was a powerful sense but mating invoked all five senses as it brought both individuals to euphoria and Amaya felt complete with him when expressing her love physically. He was her mate and she wanted to fulfill that wonderful part in her role after finally coaxing a true relationship from him (her Oliver definitely helped her chances). Christopher, on the other hand, remained perplexed to her news because he had absolutely no idea on what humans used to prevent pregnancy since his species had no need of it back on the homeworld since they bore many offspring but nowadays, MNU pressed genetically modified substances to all poleepkwa to prevent population increases. Amaya decided to explain the matter since he stayed silent and informed him, "Since the miscarriage, my menstrual periods have been more painful than usual and I received a prescription for them. They help to regulate the workings of my body's reproductive system, along with preventing pregnancy, and Jane said we had to use them anyway so. . ."

"What if it backfires?"

"Morning after pill? It's by prescription and destroys any possible pregnancy" she replied confidently to his skeptical question since he wasn't thoroughly convinced as she was and her hand caressed his cheek in the dark. The moonlight illuminated his outline as he lay in bed with her and she smiled at seeing his body move with each breath he took. Amaya considered herself lucky for finding her other half in life and promised to stay alive for as long as she could to be by his side and love their son. Time was short for a human like her in comparison to their longer lifespan and tragedy could strike easily in the district so she'd never take a minute for granted. Christopher shifted in his space beside her, squeezing her hand every few seconds, and she spoke up gently, "I'm happy with our little Oliver only, I'd never ask for anything more. I don't want to risk another miscarriage, scare you, and piss off Jane ever again."

Amaya sat upright to gaze down at him through the darkness, caressing his covered chest with her hands as she tried to coax him into mating. A small giggle threatened to escape her lips and wake their child when his antennae accidentally poked her face in various areas. Christopher muted his own laugh as he observed her obscured silhouette in the filtering moonlight but knew that his Amaya was beautiful in the night as she was during the day. As long as he could touch her, he was a happy man. He suppressed a shiver when one of her fingers snuck under his sweater to warm his cooler flesh and Amaya closed the distance between them to whisper, "Will you be with me, Kraaivyanwe?"

"I _never _should've told you my name as a youngling" he lied, faking a woeful sigh because having his name whispered so tenderly by his loved one was an instant aphrodisiac for him. Nonetheless, he abided to her wish for the night.

In the early morning, Amaya fed Oliver applesauce from a small bowl as he chirped happily to the sweet yellow sauce slathering his tendrils. He loved fruit more than any other food staple but she knew Christopher would be lucky to buy any fresh fruit with the price hikes. The butchers and food sellers hiked up the prices without notification, confusing and irritating the poor poleepkwa who barely scraped enough money, and she hated knowing there would be days when Christopher wouldn't be able to eat in order to sustain their son. They cherished their little hatchling but to bring him into such a desolate life caused both Amaya and Christopher guilt for not waiting longer to have him in safer living conditions but then again, neither knew pregnancies were possible between their species.

"I wish we could give you a better life" she whispered sadly as her child ate another bite, his bright blue eyes watching her with intrigue as she fed him from a plastic spoon. His small tendrils tried to wrap around the object but it was to no avail with his weak strength and he warbled softly in defeat. Amaya managed a weak chuckle through her melancholy as silence filled their home, her gaze shifting to the dusty and scratched windows that wordlessly screamed extreme poverty and she murmured sullenly, "I wish I could stay here with you, sweetheart, but I can't. Your father's worked so hard since his mother died and he's treated like crap when he deserves so much more. And you, you deserve the _world _but we can't give that to you. All we can do is hope your stomach will be filled every day and you'll be warm enough to ward away illness. . .it _shouldn't _be that way. You should be able to play with new toys and visit the city in my arms as your father stuffs you full of good food while chasing away pigeons. **No child**, regardless of the species, should live like this."

She wiped away a cascading tear with her free hand as she breathed raggedly, "One day, your papa will take you to his world and you'll run free like the wind without a care. He's going to free his people from this place and return to the safety of the stars, never to return to this discriminating planet. But for now, you're going to have to be a strong boy for me while your father works so take it easy on your little crawls. I know you love them but your papa worries about you every time you're on a roll."

Oliver waved his small hands in the air as his tendrils wiped the spoon clean and his little mandibles clacked rapidly as he savored the sweet taste of the applesauce on his tongue. He swallowed his bite and gave a loud laugh of joy causing her to smile widely at his never-ending excitement. His bright blue eyes connected with hers as he chirped contently, uttering baby babble she'd no idea on, and she placed a firm kiss on his forehead as she laughed along with him. Oh, she would miss her child terribly once she returned back to school but his lively spirit would certainly keep Christopher's heart warm against loneliness in the district. Her own heart wanted to remain there to raise him every day, to see him grow like any mother would, but her mind knew that the poleepkwa needed someone to uphold their rights against MNU. How could she protect her own child if she remained there instead of taking the advantages presented to her as a human and fight back against the oppression? In the end, sacrifices would have to be made that would benefit the entire race of poleepkwa and Amaya hoped her child wouldn't resent her for it.

"Don't grown an inch while I'm gone" she whispered softly and held him close to snuggle his small body against hers with a doting smile. Oliver was oblivious to her motherly words of affection and instead, reached for the bowl of applesauce curiously with his own little fingers to see if he could indeed hold it. Amaya, however, was already one step ahead of her son and grabbed his tiny hands into hers to kiss them in light pecks before they caused a mess all over the table. He whimpered at having his plan foiled by his parent but she gave him another spoonful of applesauce to appease his sullen warbles that melted her heart. Her cheek pressed to his as he swallowed his bite with content clicks and she chuckled pleasantly with adoration, "Oh, how your mama loves you."

She pulled him up by the arms to have him face-to-face, smiling as his little legs reflexively tried to stand but she was there to make sure he didn't actually try it, and displayed a few funny faces that never failed to make him laugh in delight. His blue eyes glittered in the dim house since light never filtered correctly through the stained windows and Amaya cooed to her little one, "Do you love your mama, Oliver? Yes, you do. Yes, you-"

Oliver simply raised his hand and splattered applesauce all over his mother's cheek with a cheerful squeal, proud of his success at getting his hand inside the bowl without her noticing. Amaya sighed with a small amused smile because she couldn't help but love her little rapscallion as he sat in her lap, innocently eyeing her as if he'd never thrown the food and waving his lean arms for self entertainment. Christopher walked in through the bedroom door as he prepared for work, wearing newly washed black shorts and a worn gray t-shirt, and saw the mess his son had created all over the table. His mate always held their son delicately like glass but he warned her multiple times that their hatchling demanded freedom and would wriggle until accomplishing that goal (which is why he kept him secure during every mealtime). He looked to Amaya with an expression of dismay as she tried to feign the same innocent look their son displayed and shook his head to carefully remind, "Don't teach him to waste food."

"I'm not, he's just a very lively child" she argued with a proud grin to her son's giddiness and handed the babbling hatchling to his father in order to clean up the mess. Oliver trilled fondly as his father tucked him close to his chest, enjoying the cozy warmth, while Amaya wiped the fruit off her face with a dishrag cloth. Her gaze lingered on the two as she realized her time was up and found it incredibly hard to leave her family, bolting up from the chair to embrace both tightly. She wanted to remember them as they were at that very moment, happy and safe, and squeezed them close as if letting them go would make them disappear from her life forever. Her heart was shattering into pieces as she stared into her mate's golden eyes, hearing their blissfully unaware son click his mandibles, and Amaya sighed somberly with a shaky voice, "I. . .I have to go before the MNU buses get here and the gang territories are flooding with criminals. Take great care of yourselves and know that you'll be in mind every single second. Always, my darling."

"Please be careful, Amaya, stay safe" Christopher whispered sadly as their joyful days came to a painful end once again but it felt devastating this time because they were no longer dear friends but loyal mates. She was his other half now _and _the mother of his child; there were no words to describe his devotion nor the agony at having to let her go. It was a painful reminder to how segregated their societies were and he pressed his forehead to hers, tapping it once before brushing his cheek against hers as he closed his eyes. Amaya, as always, took it a step further to show her affection and kissed his tendrils as they curled with somber delight to her feathery caress. His antennae tasted her faint soapy scent to stow it away to memory and he purred softly against her cheek, "Make it home safely. I love you, my dear one, and I will always be here waiting for you."

"I love you both, more than anything" she whimpered as her throat tightened to constrict her heartfelt words and brushed away the cascading tears with the back of her hand, smiling weakly when his own fingers tentatively brushed a few stray tears. Amaya grabbed their son into her arms one more time to remember every tiny detail about her little Oliver. His small form made her eyes blur completely as he clacked his mandibles curiously to her tight embrace, sweetly oblivious to his mother's upcoming departure, and Amaya prayed he'd stay safe and well-fed along with his father. Leaving them felt horrible in itself. . .but leaving them in such awful deplorable conditions hurled daggers into her heart as she stared at both with blurry eyes. Oliver clung to her shirt with a happy chirp, thinking it was time for another nap session with her but she removed his tiny fingers carefully. Her tear stained lips kissed his small fingertips with regret before delivering another to his left cheek and she whispered lovingly, "I'll see you soon, baby. Mama loves you eternally. Stay as sweet as you are, my precious."

With a light affectionate squeeze to Christopher's cheek, she returned their child to him with careful hands as Oliver warbled sadly at having nap time averted. Amaya smiled to his glittering blue orbs that eyed her for a hopeful naptime (oh, how she wished she could oblige her sweet child) and with great reluctance, grabbed her boyish wig off the table to fix it over her tied hair. Looking back would be too painful for her and she slipped past the door quietly, disappearing like air between the creaks of the door's rusty hinges as Christopher lowered his head with painful loneliness at being without her once again. A rackety clank of the old cart she brought with her was the only sound Christopher heard as she departed from the district and from their tiny home. Inside, his heart was bleeding for its other half but he remained composed for his son, he would be strong for his little one as they regained their old routine. . .but it would hurt. Oliver glanced at the doorway, expecting his mother to return at any second with a beaming face just for him but when his father began to walk away, he cried.

_No!_

He wanted his parent back immediately and yearned that she come back for him just like she did whenever he needed her. Oliver clawed at Christopher's chest as a last desperate attempt as he tried to peek at the door and he let out mournful call for his parent to return. . .for their tender warmth to envelop him with comfort. . .but she never did. His crestfallen blue eyes peered up at his father expectantly for an answer, for a reason to make him believe she'd return to them, and tapped his antennae against his remaining parent's chest. Christopher's heart squeezed painfully to seeing the effect of Amaya's leave on their son and stroked his hatchling's back to soothe his tearful eyes, purring gently to comfort both their woes, "She'll be back soon. Go to sleep, my little one."

Their first separation had been excruciating but none would come harder when Amaya would have to give up her only child to protect him.

* * *

Oliver awoke with a quick jolt as his hands sought his pillow automatically with subconscious impulse from the last fragments of his dreamtime. The dream faded away quicker than he could grasp the tendrils of long forgotten memories but he knew he'd been safe and happy within it. There was an affectionate ambience that reminded him of his father's love but this one had been different, perfectly similar but. . .different. All he could remember were locks of black human hair and fabrics of shirts that tucked him close as if he were a precious piece of glass that warranted protection.

The fact that he couldn't remember and yearned to do so brought moisture to his eyes. He wanted to feel that secure comfort and wiped his eyes as he warbled softly to dissipate the feeling of sadness tightening his throat. Oliver didn't like being sad, it hurt and always strived to be cheerful around everyone so they wouldn't hurt as well. His bright eyes spotted his father on the other side and he crawled closer to his body to curl up neatly against him. He might not remember who that person was but he _definitely _knew his beloved father and smiled at having him close by.

Christopher automatically wrapped an arm around his small form, years of custom rendering his arms on autopilot whenever his child needed skin contact to feel safe. Oliver felt that empty sullen emotion washing away as love radiated his little form into comfortable sleep once more.

_Maybe, one day, I'll know_. . .

* * *

**A/N**: A long overdue chapter, I know, but I've been sidetracked with other fics, nursing school prerequisites (enough said with that), and health issues. Of course, this chapter had to be extra long to make up for the gap in updating and man, these Oliver centric chapters (there's another one, readers) are long. . .but I love Oliver anyway so it doesn't matter. They also make me sad because I couldn't handle leaving little Oliver, he's such a cute ragamuffin. He may look like Christopher but he has Amaya's sensibilities on making people happy. I edited the chapter continuously so I hope I blasted away every grammatical error but nobody's perfect.

Thank you to my last chapter reviewers (I truly appreciate your feedback immensely with the deepest of gratitude for sticking with my story):

_Kaeshe_: Thanks for loving my D9 fic and yes, Oliver is the sweetest!

_Shippolove844_: Yes, we all want Amaya and Christopher to be happy together and I hate keeping the two apart but it makes it tear jerking with the theme D9 portrays. They'll have a happy ending somehow. Christopher came out being a shy romantic type and I'm glad you like it.

_Isabella Raventhorn_: I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that, I didn't meant to but life piles up on you until you're sunk underneath. You've always been a loyal reader and reviewer so I apologize but if you want any questions answered, you can pm me!

_Stardust-satellite_: Sorry for the late update, I hate leaving readers hanging with no updates but it's been hard recently to update all my fics (I hate being chronically ill) but I'm not giving up on this story. This one has so much emotions tied in and plots so it's trickier to put together in comparison to my other fics. I tried to make this chapter perfect with the Oliver centric pieces to show his early life with a true family in comparison to the present where Amaya is no longer there.

_I love athrun_: Thanks for loving the story!

_Blueberry the Doom Chicken_: Christopher's been a bright bulb in the sea of his species in the D9 film so I had to give him a good background where he rises above the oppression. As to how he handles Amaya's marriage, well, we'll see how the big day plays out in the next chapter.

_TheDesertMan_: Thank you for the review, I appreciated your words because yes, humankind has been doing the same thing for centuries (and still does in certain parts of the globe). Humankind will get what's coming to them in the end of the story because such treatment won't be forgotten by an entire species. It's almost strange to see it have a Disney ending, although the film gave it a good one with Christopher leaving but then again, you have Wikus who has to wait for years. Thanks for your words of encouragement, I'm hanging on with whatever health problems plague me and I'm not giving up on my stories.

_TheBabblingBrooke_: Thanks so much for your review, I strive to make Amaya a realistic and down to earth character that we could all relate to. Plus, she complements Christopher perfectly as the story flows along which I'm certainly glad for. The district isn't perfect by a long shot, like you said, and they won't give up until the poleepkwa are free. Obviously, that goal passed onto Oliver, whom I definitely want to develop as a character that could help his people recolonize the homeworld as he grows up watching his parents (he'll know Amaya's his mother one day because he's her precious and there's no way she'd let him keep believing she's a 'friend').

* * *

_Once again, thank you for reading my story and have a great day/night from wherever each of my readers live around this planet we call Earth. _


	15. To Sacrifice Is To Protect

CHAPTER 13:

**To Sacrifice Is To Protect  
**

* * *

_'There is in every true woman's heart a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up, and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity'_ - Elisabeth Guizot quote

* * *

"Are you ready, Amaya?"

"No."

Elenor grasped her sister's hand to squeeze it to show her emotional support, smiling sympathetically as the two stepped out of the white house with bags full of wedding items to head to church for the wedding.

In another part of Johannesburg. . .

"Are you ready, Christopher?"

"Yes."

"Father!"

Oliver scrambled over to his father to hug his leg desperately as his little heart hammered at the agonizing thought of losing him. He wanted to leave the planet for his true home but never at the cost of his only parent. Never. His blue eyes glittered with apprehension to what the day held in store for him because it would certainly be life changing by the end. His lean fingers squeezed his father's dusty knee with a light tremble as he whimpered faintly to plead, "Be careful. Please?"

"Everything I do is for you" his father replied with a reassuring smile and stroked the back of his son's head as Oliver held back frightened tears that wanted to surface. The idea of a possible no return trip plagued Christopher's mind the night before as he read his son a bedtime story to comfort both their fears but it was time to do something meaningful for his people, he needed to get his child off the planet and his fuel would not stay in human hands. It couldn't! He'd risked and given up too much of his life to let the humans win again and somberly gazed at his youngling because this was for him, for _his _future. Christopher hoped with all of his heart that everything would go right and he'd see his little child soon rather than walk into a suicide mission that would leave Oliver orphaned. Quietly, he reminded his son firmly about the plan, "Remember, if you see _any _sign of MNU, run to Jane's and hide."

Oliver's antennae flicked nervously as he squeaked weakly, "But father-"

"I love you and stay inside" Christopher ordered to strengthen his son's withering courage as his large blue eyes peered up at him and he brushed his antennae over Oliver's in his last display of affection. Wikus, with his tattered clothes and unkempt appearance, waited for him by the closed doorway as he tried not to invade into the private moment but couldn't help it due to the overall small space of the shack (his bathroom was bigger than their home and it was the _smallest_ room in his house). Christopher disentangled Oliver's tight fingers from his leg, squeezing his small digits, and promised softly to reassure him, "We'll return as quickly as possible."

"C'mon, Christopher" Wikus beckoned with haste in his voice because time was crucial for the plan to succeed and the earlier they set forth on their trip to MNU, the less attention they would gather. He needed to steal the weapons needed to increase their survival rates inside the corporate building and a car that would get them to the outskirts of the district (and another within the city to get to MNU). Like the saying went, 'easier said than done'.

"Until later, my little one" the older poleepkwa whispered gingerly to his distraught son and they both exited the shack with nothing but the clothes on their backs, rusty door hinges squeaking as the door opened with their leave. Christopher spared his son one last glance of farewell and Oliver's hand twitched to reach out to him but another squeak of the door hinges quickly snapped the door back into place to shut it, obscuring the departing adults on their final mission.

Oliver let out a sad warble as pain constricted his chest and he grabbed a teddy bear that he kept on their tiny worn-out couch, which his father had given him four months ago, squeezing its plush body tightly for comfort. The soft material allowed him to channel his feelings of anguish to the toy rather than keeping his emotions bottled. He hated to be left alone and his blue eyes gazed at the closed dusty white door, hoping his father would return safely and open it soon with his own hand. His thin arms held the old and repeatedly stitched bear to his chest, resting his chin on the faded brown fluff to console himself with a shaky voice, "We'll be okay, Mr. Bear."

He pushed back tears of sorrow as he sat down on the dusty floor, obscured in the dim lighting of his home as he whispered faintly, "We'll be okay."

* * *

_7 years ago. . ._

Amaya scooped up a certain green hatchling playing in the mud without a care outside his home and his hands smeared her disguise coat as she held him. Oliver's large blue eyes blinked in puzzlement to the sudden newcomer and he was more than ready to cry out to his father in alarm. When the little hatchling did feel the need to screech, the entire west side of the district would hear him. However, his antennae recognized the scent of the unexpected person within seconds and he trilled happily to the calming unique maternal scent that he belonged to. He hadn't felt that particular signature in many months and he let out a happy purr as he clung onto his mother, remembering how sad he'd been with her leave. Had she finally come back for him?

She quickly brought her child into Christopher's home before she was spotted and winced when the thick humidity struck her exposed skin inside the shack. She'd forgotten how the homes were living furnaces at this hour of the day and could feel her forehead begin to sweat already. Holding a peppy Oliver in one arm, she managed to shake her coat off her shoulders and kicked it off to the side to prevent tripping over it as she cooed joyously to her trilling hatchling, "Oh, my baby! I've missed you terribly! Let me get a good look at my handsome boy."

Amaya had decided to skip her winter session of school that lasted for a short month and spend it with her family. To Amaya, only Christopher and Oliver were her family and she loved them more than anything in the world. Her eyes studied the recent changes in her nine month old child as he batted her chest happily with his dirty hands but he'd rarely grown much- his light green scales were the same size, his body was only an inch larger than last time she'd seen him, and his eyes were still more beautiful than a polished aquamarine stone. Christopher's species also had a longer lifespan so their age wouldn't coincide with their appearance like humans. Humans aged considerably faster but Oliver would have a child-like physique for years to come and she adored her hatchling's little body as it would allow her not to miss the physical changes whilst she studied. He was her entire world and she could never see how she would ever live without him.

"I love you, yes, I do" she cooed lovingly with a wide smile as he slapped his little muddy hands over her chest, smearing her clothes with a babbling trill. Her lips planted kisses over his dusty little face without a care for the flecks that came off his skin and she smiled dotingly, "We're going to give you a bath after this to have your skin squeaky clean. I hope you like them now, I'm sure papa's had a tough time wrestling with you."

As if understanding the word 'bath', Oliver's tendrils curled with distaste and his mouth uttered a little hiss as he tapped her chest with his fisted hands. Amaya merely smiled to her little one's reaction, loving his shining blue eyes full of innocence as he trilled gently with flickering antennae.

From outside, she suddenly heard Christopher's voice declaring with anxiety, "Oh no, not again! I told him to stay put! Why won't he listen to me?"

Amaya walked over to creak open the wooden door slightly in order to keep her presence concealed and the older poleepkwa caught the movement, his golden eyes meeting her gray-blue hue as he turned. He blinked in silence as he stared in disbelief that she was in his home, believing it to be a beautiful mirage until she smiled at him to greet warmly, "Hey there, handsome. Little Oliver's just fine. Extremely dirty but fine."

"Amaya. . .when-" he gasped in surprise but noticed a metal cart next to his home, her particular trademark of arrival. His antennae drooped slightly to missing that fact since his home was usually clutter free in the front and flatly, he muttered to himself, "Hmm, I should've noticed that."

He pointed to Oliver, who trilled to his father with his innocent charm, and Christopher lectured with worry, "And you, it's a good thing you can't walk yet or I'd be tearing my antennae off from fear."

Oliver simply let out a chatter of nonsensical clicks and reached out for Christopher's pointing finger, his curious mind shifting to a new object of interest rather than understanding his parent's worry. However, Amaya cuddled his little body against hers and exhaled happily for having him back in her arms. Oliver cooed softly to the motherly affection before snuggling onto his mother's bosom with a content purr, always eager to be held in comfort. She rocked her little one as he purred softly in her arms, smiling somberly at her beloved mate to admit longingly, "I've missed you both so much, Christopher."

"So have we" he whispered tenderly with elated emotion to her return and yanked the cart inside before anyone else decided to take it for themselves. Her disguises for use in accompaniment with the cart never ceased to amuse him and he removed the large blanket hiding her belongings, smiling appreciatively at seeing clothes for both himself and their child. Would she ever stop bringing her bundles of gifts? It was a question he asked himself for many years and despite he was grateful for the help, he would always worry for her safety since anyone could steal from her within the district. He embraced his mate tightly, missing the feel of her skin, her voice, her smell, and her presence within his home; her last visit feeling as if she'd been nothing but a beautiful ghost. He nuzzled the crook of her sweaty neck with a deep purr to convey how much he'd missed her and despite his joyously beating heart, he lectured his mate gently, "Amaya, dear one, you can't keep spending so much on us."

"I'm working, it's a small job since my parents pay the tuition at school" she dismissed with a proud smile to her working milestone as she stepped into the world of working adults. Since she couldn't be with her family, she needed to do something to help them and working was a good start to help support their little Oliver. Her free hand brushed against his cheek with affection as she gazed at her beloved, noticing the dusty patches around his head from hard work and the exhaustion dulling his golden eyes, and whispered solemnly, "It's not much but you need this and so does our son. It kills me not being able to be here permanently but I'll always provide what my people refuse to give you. It's what a devoting mate and a mother does."

She flashed Oliver a funny face that humored her hatchling with delight as he waved his tiny hands and Amaya squealed affectionately, "Isn't that right, my little cutie? I hope you stay like this forever, you're as cute as a billion rand button."

The hatchling pointed to the door with an urgent hand as his mother showered his face with kisses and Christopher explained with an amused chuckle, "He's been playing in the mud a lot and it cools his skin so I let him until he grows tired of it. Unfortunately, he's crafty with his crawls so I make sure he's entertained so he doesn't go off to explore," his antennae raised and he tilted his head to glance at his mate with a sly trill, "I think he might have our sense of adventure, remember?"

_How can I forget?_, she thought fondly to her times exploring the outskirts of Jo'burg with him by her side as she ventured to places no children wandered to. She'd helped Christopher find discarded clothes, lied to MNU about a poleepkwa sighting and stolen their lunches as they ran off, eating them with Christopher as they sat on top of an old abandoned building. _And now we have a new generation eager to explore life._

"Have you been disobeying your papa?" Amaya chuckled fondly to her rambunctious hatchling, firmly kissing his cheek as Oliver flailed his thin arms for freedom. She granted his wish and placed him on the floor carefully so he could crawl around. . .but shut the wooden door to prevent a daring escape. Christopher had found a wooden piece to nail against the old hole in the door weeks after she'd left and he'd had no problems with an escaping youngster since then. That's not to say his son wouldn't stop trying. Oliver saw his escape route gone with that creaky close and sat down on his butt to whimper in disappointment, little antennae flattening against his head as he pouted to himself.

Amaya took in every aspect of Christopher's present appearance, from his faded and dusty clothes to any new changes in his green carapace, asking worriedly with a soft voice, "How have you been faring, Christopher? Have you eaten well? Has MNU given you trouble?"

"Easy, _mihilyer_, settle down and relax" he calmed with a gentle smile as her cheek pressed against his chest contently, her arms embracing him tightly like she always did when her mind was plagued with worry. Despite the tiredness in his body and the soreness from overworking, Christopher was the happiest he'd been in months as he held his mate and her arrival completed the missing piece of his family. Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek against the top of her head and assured, "I will update you on everything. Now-"

Oliver let out a loud growl that caught their attention immediately and both parents turned to see him scratching at the door for freedom. Amaya laughed lively to his bold actions and asked, "So, who do you think he gets it from?"

The next morning, Amaya was happy to wake next to her beloved family but missed Christopher when he left to fetch water from the well a few miles away, wishing he could stay in bed to relax his stress away. He'd informed her during the night about the recent addition of electricity during certain times of the week and how a small purple lamp he'd found brought delight to Oliver at night. She loved catching up with him during the night, being held in his arms as the loneliness of their separation melted away but both were too exhausted to even partake in lovemaking. Thankfully, being early risers, they managed to find half an hour to mate discreetly but by the end of their passionate reunion, the noise had almost awoken their son. Nonetheless, it brought joy to Christopher's heart to feel his mate writhe underneath him, hear her breathless pants against his neck as his name broke from her lips, and to feel the union between both their bodies as he savored their limited time together.

As the morning rays of sunlight entered the blue sky in greeting, Amaya finished washing up with the bowl of water and a clean rag that Christopher left next to a table near the door which came in handy for her to avoid being seen publicly. Also, washing herself outside in the early morning was too cold in temperature for her. She was brushing her unruly black hair in bed as she mumbled to herself on what to cook up for breakfast (because her Christopher deserved a good hearty meal today) when a faint whimper, followed by a soft exhale, caught her hearing.

She missed hearing that little trademark sound of Oliver's before he awoke and remained silent to see if it was a false alarm or he would indeed wake. Half a minute later, weak clicks broke the silence in rapid succession before a fussy loud groan split the air. Yep, he was awake. Her hands pulled the white bassinet that lay next to her side of the bed towards her, lifting up the navy blanket that served as a curtain over the roof of the small cradle to reveal a cranky Oliver kicking at his cotton blankets. His blue eyes locked onto hers and his arms went into the air, tiny fingers wiggling as he ached to be picked up quickly. Amaya knew of his little tantrums (from her last visit and when Christopher told her yesterday that they hadn't left their hatchling) and softly hummed to soothe him back to sleep, encasing one of his small hands in hers. Oliver whined to being denied but listened, calming slowly to her notes and stopped his frantic kicking as she rocked his cradle with a gentle hand to lull him back to sleep. She smiled fondly at her son but he had no wishes of staying in his bassinet as he reached for her hands again with searching orbs of blue. This time, his glittering eyes worked like a charm on his mother.

"You only get your freedom today because I'm here, I'm sure your papa would let the fussiness pass" she coddled in defeat as she lectured him gently and reached in to scoop up the whimpering hatchling with careful hands. She would always treat her son like the most precious porcelain because he was everything to her; take away her possessions and shelter yet as long as she had him, she would be the happiest woman on Earth. Instantly, his hands clamped onto her t-shirt for security as he tucked his legs in to cuddle up to her and Amaya obeyed as she pressed her cheek against the top of his head. Lying back down on her shared bed, she turned to her side to safely place her son on the mattress and tucked the warm blankets around his small body to keep him cozy as he purred softly against her neck. Oh, how she loved him.

"Hmm, my sweet little baby" she chuckled softly to his affectionate purrs and soothed the scales behind his neck to lull him back to sleep, remembering how that trick had worked in the past. Her son's wanderlust didn't want sleep anymore but the warmth of his mother's body comforted him like no other and it kept him by her side. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like but nothing compared to her soft and endlessly warm skin as she tucked him close. Contently, he cooed softly for attention and looked up at his mother as she tried to fall asleep and his tendrils curled since he sought a companion to coddle him. His little fingers reached up to pat her neck as they reached to touch her cheek and Amaya's darker eyes opened to see her son watching her with curiosity glittering in his innocent eyes. Her lips lifted into a happy smile and she grabbed his hand to plant soft kisses onto his knuckles, showering him with endless affection that he deserved for their lost time together. He let out a few cheerful clicks and his eyes twinkled instantly to the affection as she leaned down to hug his little form closer, whispering faintly with care, "Oh, I love you. Yes, I do."

Oliver trilled fondly to the doting attention and kicked his legs out to show his delight while his hands clasped over his chest. His mother caressed his round cheek that would one day resemble his father's more angled version in adulthood and cooed quietly to him, pressing her lips to the spot between his antennae to admit quietly, "Did you know the only thing that keeps me going is your picture and your father's that I've hidden away between my mattresses? In between classes and after school, I open that little combination box to look at you both. . .my beautiful baby and your wonderful father."

She smiled widely as he warbled to her nurturing without understanding her uttered words and Amaya continued with solemnity, "I miss you every hour that I'm away from here but I'm doing this for _you_. I promised your papa I'd help his people achieve freedom and I will. . .and you," she caressed his small round chin as he cooed happily and she chucked softly, "you are my inspiration, my sweet hatchling."

"Those little eyes of yours can brighten the world" Amaya said lovingly to her cherished child and peered into his beautiful blue orbs, an exquisite hue mixture of her shade and Christopher's. He was one of a kind. So innocent. So magnificent. Her eyes watered as she stared at her little hatchling, who was now entertained with the appliqués on her sleeping shirt, and she admitted gratefully with a smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but life wouldn't be the same without you. Your father and I love you so very much, Oliver. Remember that."

He cooed happily before burping out gas and curled his tendrils distastefully with a small frown causing her to laugh at his distasteful expression. He started to become fussy again and Amaya tickled the soft spots on his abdomen to take his mind away but he whimpered instead. Uh-oh, it seemed he wasn't about to let go of it. She grabbed him close to her chest and turned onto her back so he could rest on top to get an eagle's view of the room to appease him. Fixing his blankets again, she rubbed his back soothingly and hummed softly to settle him into a nap or clear an upset stomach. Oliver curled up against her for a good five minutes before breaking into a cry of hunger, his hands closing into fists as he waved them. She tried to soothe him again with the same techniques but it only served to increase the loudness of his cries.

Time to get up.

Christopher returned to their home with two full jugs of water, one perched on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He entered the home carefully as he balanced the weight and set the jug in his hand down first before lifting down the second with relief at the disappearing weight from his shoulders. The lack of humidity and heat inside his home, due to the early hours of the day, soothed his heated flesh from the long walk as his knee joints ached from kneeling down. His eyes caught on a pair of brown sandaled feet wandering back-and-forth from the table and he raised his head to see Amaya cooking breakfast at the handy and portable electric stove. His antennae flicked forwards to catch a sniff of what she was making and he stood up with a faint hiss from the pain in his joints to hear her murmur quietly. Who was she talking to? Curious, he walked over to her and noticed she had a blue cotton blanket wrapped from her right shoulder down her waist at an angle as she created a makeshift baby carrier. Oliver lay inside happily and quite securely as she cooed to him with a bright smile, passing him little bites of food that had cooled to please his hungry tummy and Christopher couldn't help but be amused by her ideas. His heart warmed to her caring nature towards their son as she tended to Oliver with delicateness and attentiveness fit for fragile glass.

"He looks happy in there" he commented into her ear and she turned around in surprise to greet him with a warm smile to his safe return. The hot sizzling of the food in the pans had hidden the sound of his footsteps and he smiled with his golden eyes before pressing his forehead to hers, feeling the luckiest man for having her home, "How are you today, my dearest?"

"The happiest I've been in months" she replied cheerfully with a blissful sigh and lifted a fork that held a piece of beef at the end toward his mouth so he could eat. He was about to object to the pre-breakfast treat but she gave him a sly smile before pointing out matter-of-factly, "Your hands are dirty and you need the protein after that walk. Doesn't he, Oliver?"

Their son simply babbled to himself while watching his parents fawn over each other, blue eyes blinking with curiosity to their doting. Amaya filled a plastic orange cup with coffee and gave it to Christopher with a fond smile as she noticed his eyes never strayed from her face, informing him sweetly, "There's more where that came from, I want to be sure you go to work with a full stomach."

He smiled to her kindness, sipping the sweet warm liquid, before purring fondly with nostalgia softening his tone, "I miss you very much when you're gone, Amaya. Then again, my heart always has since our younger days. . .I wish I could keep you with me permanently."

She couldn't help but leave the food to sizzle on low heat, wrapping her arms around his sides to embrace him affectionately as she returned the same sentiment. Oliver chirped to make sure his parents didn't accidentally squeeze him too tightly and for another bite of his mother's delicious food. Her cheek pressed against Christopher's chest as she closed her eyes to sigh with emotional exhaustion, "And I miss you every day that I'm away, that has never stopped since the day I found you here. That will remain a consequence for us as we keep our family a secret . . .but my love for you doesn't falter," her blue-gray eyes met his gaze as her hand caressed his cheek with undying affection and she smiled optimistically, "One day, we will leave this place together and our little one-"

She looked down to tickle her son's chin but he hissed fussily, little tendrils searching for fingers that held any scrap of food she may have been hiding. Christopher trilled amusingly to their hatchling's liveliness, wondering if his child knew how important he was to them both, as Amaya cooed gently, "Yes, you, my sweetie. Your papa will take you to your true home and you won't want for anything."

"Our planet could as well be unsuitable for life" he reminded her grimly of the possibility and grabbed a nearby rag to dump into a bowl of lukewarm water to wipe his hands clean from dirt gathered at the well. She frowned to that idea but he returned the smile to her round face by tracing a clean damp thumb over the apple of her cheek affectionately. He really did miss his mate terribly when she left, remembering the lonely solitude he'd felt when he lived alone and treasured the child she'd bore him that gave him the determination to survive and withstand the isolation in the harsh district. Tilting his head to the side, his inner scientist shined through as he purred softly, "I could always find refuge on other planets if our first plan doesn't work. I will make sure our little one is off the planet the second I gather all of the needed fuel- he will be the first to enter the mothership, I assure you."

With that said, he scooped the babbling hatchling from his little carrier inside the blanket and held him before his face. Oliver's large blue eyes with their subtle yellow hints blinked innocently at his father while his legs tucked in before they dangled in mid-air. He gave a small whimper to the lack of support to his lower limbs but Christopher had him pressed comfortably against his chest before the sound finished, instilling trust in his son that he'd always be there to protect him. He shifted Oliver into one arm as Amaya returned to tending the food before it burned since food was precious in the district and Christopher gently hushed their child, "There, there. You'll get the first bite so don't fret, little one."

Oliver simply cooed to his father as Christopher sat down on a small pastel yellow couch that he managed to find in the heaps after meticulous digging. It was small enough to fit in a child's room and in their small shack it took half the space of one wall as it rested adjacently from the bedroom cement wall. The original chocolate colored cushions were worn and hard but he'd found throw pillows in the heaps to substitute them for decent comfort and relaxed as he held his son in arms vertically over his lap so he could look upon his little form. How he adored his only child. Oliver curled his legs in against his chest as his small hands reached out for him, his mouth uttering a light warble, and Christopher trilled softly to lecture, "No, little one, you must grow used to not being carried a lot."

Amaya chuckled to his playful scolding as she glanced over her shoulder from her cooking and asked with amusement, "You're not going to stop carrying him, are you?"

"No, he's too endearing" he replied fondly with a trill and flicked his antennae with Oliver's in affection, smiling when his lean legs kicked outwards with delight. His gaze shifted to Amaya's back as she turned off the hot stove and he smiled proudly, "Our son is the greatest gift I could ask for. He's rare, Amaya, and I thank you for giving him life every day."

"I produced an egg, he hatched all on his own- my brave little guy" she said softly and gave the playful Oliver a tender glance as she grabbed two tin plates for their meal. Scooping up the sizzling pieces of meat with her cooking utensil, she deposited them on the plates as the delicious salty smell hit her nose and smiled at knowing Christopher would like his breakfast this day. Since there was little room for more than one pan on the small portable stove, Amaya usually added in the sides to cook at the same time because having the electricity cut off unexpectedly would have her making a fire and her little one was very hungry today. Placing a paper napkin over the open pan for protection from pesky insects, she turned around to place their morning meal on the table with a smile despite her worried voice, "If I could hide you both somewhere remote in this world, I would. . .I don't like leaving you in this wasteland with our baby."

Both parents glanced at their son as he trilled to himself with amusement over who knows what and they smiled when his sensitive antennae picked up the scent of food, little hands waving furiously for Christopher's immediate attention.

"You should hold him while I fix up the instant coffee" he suggested with a soft trill to their excited son and stood up to walk over to her, nuzzling her cheek as he inhaled her familiar scent. He'd yet to find a scent like hers: faint fabric softener with an underlying earthy tone that was strangely similar to their son's, except little Oliver had a hint of peppermint. One of her hands caressed the underside of his chin as the other tickled Oliver's abdomen as both gestures carried her doting love but Christopher wanted her to spend as much time as she could with their son. He'd known Amaya for a decade and Oliver had yet to spend a year with her, prompting him to sneakily compliment, "Thank you for the large tins, they'll last and I can store things in them later on. Take our little one, Amaya-"

She wanted to finish fixing breakfast so he wouldn't have to do any work until he left the district on those rusty rundown buses and objected with a shake of her head, "Oh, but Chris-"

"Are you going to deny this little face?" he enticed as he feigned a disappointed voice and she laughed when Oliver's bright eyes watched her happily, twinkling merrily to her presence as he sat in his father's arms. Christopher saw his trick work as he watched her fingers twitch involuntarily and displaying the start of his acting skills, he leaned in to give her an eyeful of their hatchling to lure her in and whispered with true honesty, "You deserve this time with him."

Her arms instantly snatched up the cooing hatchling to fill that void she felt whenever she was gone from their home and kissed Oliver's forehead fondly, whispering how much she loved him. Christopher simply smiled to himself with satisfaction as he watched the emotional exchange and grabbed a small pot from his carton box where he kept his cookware to heat up water.

That night, Amaya was in perfect comfort dressed in her sleeping wear (a simple lilac blouse and cotton pants) as she dangled plastic toy keys above Oliver's head with a content smile. This was pure heaven to her. . .playing with her son while her lover laid in bed reading a soft cover book she'd brought him. She loved his sophisticated mind for literature but knew most of the books she brought were used for kindling in a fire to keep warm during cold nights. It didn't matter though, their survival came first.

Oliver swiped at the keys as he trilled happily at his entertainment and kicked his bare legs into the air. Amaya teased him for a little while to keep him excited and to hear his chirpy sounds but handed him the toy so he could gnaw on it with his weak mouth. Teeth would develop later in his mouth to crush plants and chew meat since his tendrils began the mastication process after his mandibles shoved his little bites inside. So far, Christopher had updated Oliver's diet to squashed pieces of meat, a sad imitation to the Gerber brand of blended food puree, while fruit was his main love. Amaya had brought him baby bottles this time, after learning that hatchlings could use them after her last visit and he used those to feed fruit juice to their child.

His blue eyes twinkled as he banged the keys on the mattress and Christopher chuckled at his little hits on the bed, always watchful to the development his child was continuously undergoing. With his son being a hybrid, he took mental notes on Oliver's growth to see if he matched to the average poleepkwa hatchling or a human infant and found him more on his species side since Oliver was keener to using sounds for communication rather than words. Oliver babbled to his father and showed him the toy with an eager smile causing Christopher to tickle his chin with a fatherly smile. His amber eyes glanced at Amaya as she folded clothes that Oliver had trampled through during one of his many crawling trips and Christopher couldn't help but smile as her fingers pulled stray lint from one of his sweaters. He was indeed lucky for gaining her as his mate, remembering how she used to fold the clothes his mother washed to help lighten the workload when she was a child. His fingers curled a strand of her wavy hair as it draped over her shoulder, his thumb gently stroking the black strands as he spoke faintly with longing, "I know that you will always return to our home but my heart is incomplete without you when you are away. I've missed seeing you wake up next to me and hold our hatchling."

"One day, I'll stay here with you until you're ready to hop on your mothership" she smiled at him with hope lightening her features and leaned over to kiss his tendrils. One hand cupped the back of his head to keep him close as she planted a kiss on each tendril, a chuckle forming in her throat when his own emitted pleased trills.

"Like E.T?" he clicked with amusement in remembrance to their younger years and she joined him with a soft laugh to their shared reading time in the past. Amaya tucked the newly folded clothes back in a plastic storage box to keep them clean from gathering more dust as it circulated in the air invisibly. His face nuzzled the nape of her neck lovingly as she closed the box and her lips traced feathery kisses over his face as she turned around to return the endearing affection. His arms wrapped around her shoulders with care since both his mate and child were fragile to his strength, his golden alien eyes piercing hers as he purred softly, "I adored you so much as a child, for your constant companionship that never wavered," his thumb traced over her full lips as he smiled, "And I will never stop loving you, my mate."

Amaya beamed happily for his heartfelt words after missing his deep voice for months and kissed his palm to whisper, "I've loved you since I first saw you in the plaza, I don't care what anyone says- I'm a hopeless romantic."

They laughed heartily to her small joke as Oliver chirped for attention once more, his small hands throwing aside the toy keys to reach them towards his parents. Christopher chuckled to his son's persistence, grasping his small digits in one hand, and assured attentively, "Yes, yes, little one, we see you-"

The sound of gunshots striking the air put both on defense instantly; Amaya shielding their child with her body as Christopher leapt from the bed to lock the metal door of their bedroom. The wooden door of the main home was already closed but no one knew what to expect from the gangs that barreled through since grim rumors had now spread that some killed poleepkwa simply to eat them. Christopher didn't know whether it was true but he stopped traveling after sunset because he wasn't about to find out, not when he had a child to protect at home. Oliver let out a sharp cry from fear to the echoing sounds and Amaya pulled him to her chest protectively as she whispered he'd be all right, holding him underneath her body as she shielded him from any possible ricocheting bullets. She covered his small form with one of his warm blankets as she spoke to him soothingly and Christopher blew out the candlelight to bathe them in complete darkness, the filtering moonlight through the curtains and open holes in the metal sheets of the ceiling was all they received. They didn't seek to attract company by keeping the lights on but if needed, Christopher would defend his mate and hatchling from all danger with his life.

"Do you think they'll pass by? They usually keep to the large roads" Amaya whispered weakly in the dark as she huddled against his taller form for comfort and he embraced both mother and child to his chest. Oliver whimpered against her skin as five more shots rang out consecutively and she struggled not to shiver as well from her own fear, stroking her son's head to calm his fright to the echoing sound and letting him know that nothing would harm him. She hated hearing the noise of the gangs and admired Christopher's bravery for withstanding all of that throughout his years in District 9 as her own mind wondered if one bullet would accidentally pierce one of them. Their son warbled fearfully before crying on her chest from helplessness, dampening her blouse and she struggled not to join him as she wished she could take him away to safety. As a child, she'd been ignorant to how life truly was in the alien district since she only stayed for hours but now that she was an adult, much more a mother to a poleepkwa child, she hated her own helplessness and why the world wouldn't give this alien race a chance for social integration. All she could do was defend her child with her own life, hoping that that would be enough for letting him endure such torture when she wasn't there with them and soothed his cries with a gentle voice, "It's okay, sweetie. We'll protect you until the bad men leave and never let you go. It'll be over soon. Don't cry, baby. Don't cry."

Throughout the night, she held their child until he fell soundly asleep and kept him in her arms inside their bed. The loud random shootings, whether violent or simply for asinine celebration, would wake the hatchling in alarm throughout the night but she and Christopher would be there to soothe him in the dark as he cried. Each painful sound pulled at their heartstrings since they were powerless to prevent it and Amaya eventually wrapped his head with a knit hat and a blanket on top to block the sound from his sensitive hearing. She held him against her chest protectively as Christopher wrapped blankets around Oliver's flailing limbs, rubbing his ridged back to settle their son down and purring to overcome the noise while simultaneously soothing him. Amaya remained vigilant the whole night so Christopher could get a few hours of decent sleep before he woke at dawn for his chores. Her blue-gray eyes lingered with concentrated focus on the small window of their bedroom until she saw the moon's illuminating glow fade and the faint sunlight of dawn begin to break into the horizon. A small smile graced her exhausted face and she glanced at her sleeping hatchling as he lay huddled against her side, deaf to the world around him as she kept him safe in dreamland.

"We'll always keep you safe, my little one" she whispered faintly and closed her dry eyes for a minute, resisting the temptation to fall asleep on her pillow as she kept watch. How she hoped that awful noise wouldn't traumatize her son as time passed. Christopher stirred on his side of the bed as light reflected against his face, his hand lifting to bat the invisible troublemaker away as his amber eyes opened to see Amaya watching over their sleeping son.

"Did you stay awake the whole night?" he asked with disbelief and reached over to caress her cheek with his hand as concern filled his eyes, noticing the squinting in her eyes as the lack of sleep irritated them. Her free hand gripped his with a gentle squeeze before kissing his palm with her dry lips affectionately to dissipate his worry. They'd already wasted all of that during the previous night and she didn't want him berating himself over a simple problem like sleep deprivation.

"Yep, is it time for you to get up?" she asked hoarsely to change the subject as they began a new day and he nodded with a tired yawn, slumping in their bed as he groaned contently to the small moments of tranquility life bestowed on him during this hour. In a few more minutes, the district would be filled with the noise of early risers from the smallest hens to the adults fetching water from the well. Amaya wanted to see him curled up in their covers and sleeping the entire morning away but since that couldn't happen today, she tried not to yawn as she piped up, "I'll make you breakfast."

"Amaya, you haven't slept" he pointed out firmly to her pure kindness and she gave him a small smile despite her sleep deprived state. One day, he would have to lock her in their bedroom to ward off her selfless actions because he was meant to protect her as his mate and take control of matters she wasn't able to do.

"It's the least I can do to lighten your load" she whispered to negotiate with her mate but the moment she let go of Oliver, his hands reached out for her automatically and he released a whimper when they didn't touch the warm comfort of his mother. His blue eyes began to open but she scooped him into her arms again to let him return to his slumber, humming to lull him back to sleep. Oliver simply cooed softly as he curled up against her once more, safe and happy to be in the secure arms of his parent.

"I'd rather you stay here and tend to our son" Christopher smiled as he watched their son burrow against her and cherished the small scene, hoping that one day they could wake together a family in safer circumstances and a better environment. Knowing time was ticking away in his daily schedule, he leaned over to say his farewell and nuzzled her neck to purr reassuringly, "I'll be fine and you'll be in my mind at work."

"I love you" she whispered tenderly with a wavering smile, wishing he didn't have to leave them so early and wrapped one arm around his shoulders to hug him tightly. His fingers trailed over Oliver's small feet as they peeked out from his fetal sleeping position and both parents smiled when he kicked one leg out in protest, little clicks emitting from his mouth as he sought defense from his mother. Amaya chuckled softly to their slumbering child and her eyes met Christopher's as she pleaded quietly, "Please be careful, my love."

She watched him leave the bedroom quietly, smiling encouragingly when he gave them one last glance before shutting the metal door to protect them from any outside danger, and she gazed down at her sleeping hatchling. Oh, how she wished she could take him away from all the danger and discrimination but the outside world would be more perilous to her little one. There was a time when she'd even dared to ask Christopher that she rent a car, meet him at the outskirts, and travel on the road until they found a remote location to build a cabin home. It had been easier said than done but Amaya would never forget the glittering hope in Christopher's eyes when she'd proposed it or the crushing defeat at the fact that they'd be living in fear. Her hands fixed Oliver's green blanket over his small form to keep him warm and she smiled fondly as she sang gently, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Six months later would bring the end to her mother-son melodies and the last memories between them.

As Oliver approached his fifteen months of age, he had already begun to walk with eager haste despite his father made sure he held onto his hand for fear of losing him. Instead of adventuring without permission like he used to, Oliver now enjoyed following his father around the district as he tried not to stumble over his own two feet and mimicked his father's style of walking. While Christopher worked at the MNU factories and his private lab work, Oliver stayed with Jane, who had grown fond of the little hatchling and always had a treat to give him. She knew his father had a tough time rearing him on his own and his mother tried to stay for as long as she could but Jane knew they could never be a stable family. Amaya and Christopher were fighting for the freedom of her people but were sacrificing their family to complete it; an honorable goal but with dire consequences. She hoped they wouldn't end up as the tragic romantic heroes portrayed in the human literatures she'd read about. That Shakespeare human was quite dreary and Jane read enough books to know she didn't want the couple to match the story of Abelard and Heloise.

Once Amaya had returned from her studies for another visit home, Jane had noticed the changes in her usual cheerful disposition and the human had admitted her fears that MNU could pinpoint Oliver because of her recent visits. As an elderly poleepkwa, she heard the gossip throughout the district and the human's recent sightings with Christopher had sparked curiosity more than they had in the past. If they added in Oliver's young age and Christopher's lack of a mate, they could add up the two and get Oliver as an answer. Amaya wanted to avoid that at all costs for both Christopher's and Oliver's safety, willing to do whatever it took to protect them from their enemies.

Jane swayed in her wooden rocking chair as she held a cup of fresh water in her elderly hands, her antennae flickering in the air with distaste to the high humidity they were experiencing. Amaya peeked through the open doorway as she watched Christopher playing with Oliver while talking to Paul about recent news in the district. Their friend's mate had recently had a male hatchling (she'd told Paul he'd birth the next one) so the two fathers would always talk about child rearing as the main topic, once again bonding the best friends as brothers with their trust. Oliver walked after the yellow butterflies with happy steps as his hands swiped at the air to hopefully catch one but his father would remind him that they were fragile creatures that mustn't be touched.

She smiled softly to the simple innocent delight her child experienced in the impoverished compound and absentmindedly told the older female, "The poleepkwa around here believe I don't know your language but I catch every word they say to each other when I travel the empty trails. They're noticing my presence here with Christopher and that isn't good. Before Oliver's birth, I kept my visits only for a day between weeks which allowed me to remain faceless but I'm staying here for months at a time now and it's only a matter of time before they connect the dots to the truth. I can't keep away from them but I can't risk having them assume Oliver's mine because of my growing visits. If that fact gets into the wrong hands, he'll be taken away from us and Christopher's plan will go to waste."

"Maybe you should lessen you visits?" Jane suggested gently since Christopher's happiness soared when she was home but the human shook her head weakly.

"They would still gossip, I need to do something drastic that will seal their safeties" Amaya disagreed gloomily as a plan began to formulate in her mind and smiled lovingly when her son chirped to her from afar. She gave him a small wave of her hand in appreciation and he giggled to his father, pulling on the older man's hand with delight as he pointed to his mother. Christopher's eyes met hers as he talked to Paul and the caring smile hidden within his golden orbs sealed her promise that she would protect them with her life. Today would be her last day spent with Christopher until many months later when she would just visit for a day, making sure he was the only one who saw her and not their son. Her heart struggled on accepting the decision as she watched Oliver follow a tin can rolling in the wind but his father stopped him from following after by picking him up and somberly, she sighed, "He's so beautiful, I can't bear the thought of something awful happening to him. Christopher will protect him and I will protect Christopher."

"What are you going to do, Amaya?" Jane asked worriedly to the grim tone in her voice and stopped rocking in her chair. Out of all her years in the district, she never imagined herself being concerned over one of the aliens imprisoning her people but Amaya changed that for her. It gave her hope that there were more like her out there on Earth and the cruel majority of her race would get their comeuppance one day at the hands of the just.

"I'm going to give up my son and leave District 9" she whispered with finality and muffled a whimper trying to escape her throat, her eyes stinging as she pushed back tears. Her idyllic moments alongside her family would now end, another cruel blow to what MNU was forcing her to give up and she hoped they would choke on their corporate profits. She knew Jane was ready to change her mind with arguments and although her heart would jump at any of them, her mind was set on the heart wrenching task ahead, "I have to, Jane. Please understand my choice as a mother."

Jane shook her head in sympathy for the human because a parent would indeed do everything in their power to protect their child and she truly hoped it was the right choice.

After dinner, Amaya cleared the table with a bright smile to enjoy her last hours, washed the dishes after wrestling a spoon out of Oliver's hand, folded his newly cleaned diapers to save Christopher from scrubbing the products of their little poop machine, and changed their blankets while Christopher rolled a yellow ball to his youngster. Her mate sat on the dusty floor with a smile as Oliver let out a giddy laugh when he caught the ball in his small hands. His antennae flicked rapidly through the air as his blue eyes sparkled with glee (briefly reminding Amaya of when she met the somber Christopher with his own little ball, later learning that the guards had flattened it in front of him) and he rolled it back to his father, falling on his butt seconds later from the force applied. The sudden impact made his blue eyes widen and Christopher yanked him up to trill happily with purpose to take his mind off the accident, lightly patting Oliver's behind to tell him it was all right and there was no need to cry. His son immediately brightened up to his father's cheerful face and poked Christopher's tendrils contently for entertainment as the older man averted a crying crisis.

Amaya walked in as she brushed back her damp hair from the heat of the evening and rigorous cleaning but she was proud to leave her mate with a clean house. Oliver spotted her caramel colored legs passing by with her purple sandals and his hands reached into the air to be held by her instead to which she complied happily, kneeling down to embrace her joyful child as his little mouth rattled away with clicks. Her soft cheek pressed against his tougher skin as she hugged him close, sitting down across from her mate as she sighed pleasantly to her son, "My little Oliver. I can never get enough of your little hugs."

Turning to Christopher, who was amused by their son's never-ending liveliness, she stated softly with a solemn face, "We need to talk."

Oliver picked up the yellow ball from the floor and showed it to his mother with a delighted trill. She smiled to his infectious happiness, hoping his innocent mind would never be tainted as he grew older and Amaya cooed perkily, "Yes, sweetie, it's nice, huh?"

"Maya. . .mama" her son chirped with bright eyes as he slowly pronounced his words, trying out similar pronunciations as he continued to learn his first words and she cherished hearing her name. By this age, human children were already speaking but young poleepkwa relied on nonverbal communication for a little while longer as sounds were easier to translate. Also, they realized that their son preferred sounds over words but when Christopher told him it was time, their little hatchling obeyed. It came as a surprise that his first word was neither mother nor father but rather his own name.

She set the hatchling before her so he could play between them, rolling the plastic ball back and forth. Her eyes watered slightly at her plan, hating what she was forced to do as she watched her son playing merrily without a care in the world. His two words had shaken her resolve because she didn't want to stop being a mother when every fiber of her being was tearing at the sight of him. With her choice, she would never again hear him speak as her son or receive the same radiating love from him. . .but in the end, he would be safe and that mattered above all else. Her fingers caressed the back of Oliver's head as he passed the ball to his father and she asked casually, "When do hatchlings develop long-term memories?"

"Soon, why?" he asked with confusion to her question and saw the furrow in her brows as she tried to keep a straight face, cupping her chin to give her a sympathetic squeeze. Her eyes refused to meet his as her gaze remained locked on their son, her silence an indicator that something was wrong and he asked quietly, "Amaya, what is it?"

"Rumors are spreading about us, I'm sure you've heard them" she explained grimly and stroked her son's back gently as he trilled for receiving his toy back from his father. His feet kicked out with excitement, causing him to fall back into Amaya's awaiting arms with a surprised rattle since he expected to fall. His mother embraced him with a gentle hug and he broke into cheerful trills to find her there, lean little feet kicking out into the air again as she sat him upright to carry on his game. What would her son do when he realized she would no longer be beside him? Her voice wavered as her eyes traced over his thin flickering antennae that tickled on contact, tiny little three-fingered hands that hung on for protection, lean arms that batted the bothersome bathwater, and his ridged back that held ticklish spots between the ridges, "If any of that gets to MNU, which could be easy with poleepkwas who don't mind trading rumors for money, Oliver will be taken from us in the blink of an eye. I can't let that happen nor can I let them ransack our home and possibly find anything relating to your plan."

"What are you saying?" he whispered faintly as a cold hand gripped his heart, not wanting to confirm his guesses as he pieced together her questions. His life had been tolerable with both Amaya and Oliver in his life, they were his beacons of hope in the harsh environment of the district and didn't know what he'd do if something happened to either of them.

"I have to banish my presence and memories from this place, meaning. . .I have to take myself away from our family" she confessed distraughtly as she came clean with her plan and wiped her eyes as they blurred to abandoning their son. No mother should have to give up her child but they were up against a dangerous foe that wouldn't hesitate to torture or kill their son and the safest solution was to conceal his identity. Her blue-gray eyes bore into his as she tried to make him understand, "I have to protect you both from my own people, mistakes can happen easily by either of us and they won't fail to pick it up. This is the only safest way for you to finish your work here without alerting them while I do mine out there against MNU."

"No, Amaya-," he refused to her drastic plan but she shook her head as her mind was set on it, his golden eyes dulling with disappointment and hurt. She scooted over to embrace him tightly, bringing along their son who hissed in protest to being taken away from his toy, and she dug her face into the crook of his neck with a quiet sob. He held her tightly as her tears dampened his shirt and his fingers weaved into her hair, his heart stunned with pain and disbelief that she would be leaving him. The sharp pain in his heart would've felt the same if she left willingly but knowing she was in the same emotional pain numbed his entire body, his voice whispering with plead, "We can't lose you, Amaya. . .we're finally together. Please. . ."

"I'd rather give you up than have you hurt or dead" she cried against his neck with a wretched whimper as his voice shattered her heart. The pain in his voice was a stark reminder of the night his mother passed and her chest tightened to having to take away another person he loved, except in this case, it was by her own hand. Her arms enveloped him tightly, grieving to the fact she would not hold him like this for many years to come and she licked her dry lips to firmly state, "I love you more than anything in this world, more than what life has given us, but our priority is to keep Oliver safe and get you back home."

"When- But- I mean, this is hard to absorb, Amaya" he blurted painfully with a series of clicks that were an evident sign of pain in poleepkwa communication and their hatchling let out an alarmed whimper when he saw his distraught parents. Amaya glanced at him through blurry eyes as their son's eyes darted between both for answers, little hands beginning to shake with worry, and he crawled over to pull himself into her lap. She cooed softly to soothe any distress in their child as his arms hugged her waist and she drew him to her chest to hold him tenderly as he calmed. Christopher's body tensed at everything she'd just told him as his mind refused to process the fact she was leaving and he asked weakly for clarification, "When will I see you again?"

"Not as soon as I'd like, Christopher" she murmured sadly and held their little boy with a tearful smile to his little purrs as he tried to pronounce the toy in his hands. She wouldn't be there to hear the entire word tomorrow but his uncertain 'ba-ba' made her proud enough that he'd gotten that far. Green fingers tapped on the ball and she glanced at Christopher, her voice shaking as she explained sullenly, "I'll drop by to give you things during the weekends or while I'm off school but we cannot let Oliver see me until he's older and I'm faded from his memories. He must forget _everything _about me, my face, my voice, my scent. . .I will be nothing but a blank slate to him."

"Amaya-"

"I should clean him up for bedtime" she whispered hoarsely and cleared her tight throat as she grabbed Oliver into her arms, the hatchling warbling in disappointment for having to let go of his toy but trilled gratefully when she picked it up to hand it to him. Christopher watched her leave with their hatchling, her form stiff from the emotional pain whereas Oliver chirped with cheery farewell, and knew he had to reluctantly agree for Oliver's sake.

"Father," their precious blue-eyed child squeaked and Christopher swallowed the hard lump in his tight throat as his family began to crumble before his eyes.

That night, Amaya made sure her clothes were packed up in potato sacks for her return trip to the university and had received help from her mate as he wanted to spend the last hours by her side. The two had quietly folded clothes as they avoided the tense topic of her leave but their son broke the silence when he tried to fold a pair of jeans and decided to use them as a hat instead, filling the melancholy in their hearts with laughter. Oliver watched her embracing his father from his spot on the bed as he lay on his back and shook a rattle she'd brought him to catch her attention. She turned around with a smile on her face and crawled over to him to tickle the sensitive skin on his abdomen that wasn't covered by the harder shell. He hissed weakly when she kissed his face repeatedly and his blue eyes sought his father's for help to stop the tickle/kissing onslaught.

"Oh no, you like the attention" Christopher chuckled softly and tickled his son's chin as Oliver flailed his limbs in protest, his little tendrils curling with clacking mandibles as he hissed for freedom. Amaya stopped her motherly assault and picked up their protesting son, patting his bum gently with humor to his dramatics as she held him against her chest. She snuggled up against Christopher to savor the feel of his body warmth, smiling fondly when he nuzzled her face with soft purrs that reverberated nicely against her skin. She would miss him immensely, especially now that she would not be able to stay with him for more than an hour for Oliver's safety. Her gaze shifted from her mate to their child as he tried to grab a hold of his feet for amusement, quietly babbling to himself as his antennae flicked by his father's chin. Christopher tickled the soles of Oliver's feet with the tips of his fingers and the hatchling jumped to the sensation, his blue eyes widening towards his father as he giggled with protest, "Fa-dah!"

Small hands batted away the larger pair as Oliver chirped playfully, hiding his feet in the cloth of his mother's nightgown as it pooled around her knees on the mattress. His arms encircled her waist as he huddled next to her, sparkling blue eyes glancing at his father mischievously because a single cry would have his mother tending to him.

"His chirps are beautiful" Amaya laughed to his innocent (yet sharp) appearance as she tickled the small arms around Oliver's abdominal cavity, completely captivating his attention away from protecting his little feet from ticklish hands. He let out a quick chatter of chirps as she kissed his cheek firmly, fixing his wrinkled sleeping shirt to smooth it out at the edges, to coo sweetly, "Who loves you like no tomorrow?"

"His long-term memory will kick in soon and he'll remember all that babble" Christopher told her playfully and she stuck out her tongue in protest since Oliver would remain a sweet baby in her mind despite his age. Her fingers tickled Oliver's chin as his soft purrs elicited the doting maternal instinct in her heart and her eyes gazed at the child sadly. Her son would be the spitting image of his father one day and he wouldn't know who she'd been or what traits he carried from her genetics. She would never pop into his mind with fond memories or be a ghostly reminder, she would be an unknown human only. Christopher's fingers squeezed her shoulders in sympathetic support to abide by her choice, although his own heart protested wildly to losing her, and he asked softly, "Amaya, are you sure-"

"He has to stay safe no matter the consequences, I am inconsequential" she stated firmly and pressed her forehead against Oliver's as he clicked happily to the attention, his hands touching her chin in gentle grazes. Her nose inhaled his familiar scent to remember his earthy smell, smiling faintly when his delicate mandibles poked her cheek, and she gazed at her mate to explain, "If MNU finds a single gene with human DNA, they will take him from us and we'll never see him again. As far as anyone is concerned: He's a full-blooded poleepkwa, his eyes came from your mother, and I am just your random friend that stops by to help."

"Amaya. . ."

"Sacrifices must be made for a plan to succeed and I will be one" she whispered sadly as her hopes of living as a family was crushed into the dust just like everything else in the district. Nonetheless, as long as her baby was safe, she would be thankful and deal with painful consequences. As a mate, she knew Christopher would suffer emotionally from the decision just as her leave for college had affected him similarly years ago. She pressed her cheek against Christopher's chest, sensing a faint purr from within as his fingers gingerly caressed her cheek. The sensible gesture stung her eyes as tears surfaced and she fought back the tight feeling in her throat as she requested weakly, "Just make sure my people don't hurt him and that he sees that lake you always talked to me about. Take perfect care of him on your planet and make sure he's happy-"

"Amaya" Christopher broke in as tears flowed down her cheeks, staining his bare green chest with dark rivers, and his mind froze immediately to her last words. His plan was for all of them to escape together, when had that changed without his notice? His arms automatically wrapped around her shoulders protectively, his form leaning against hers as he pointed out, "I'm taking you-"

"No, someone must remain here to protect any stragglers of your people and I probably wouldn't survive on your home planet, humans aren't as adaptable" she interjected shakily and squeezed Oliver's small form against her bosom for warmth, hoping that one day he would forgive her for leaving him at such a young age. He let out a content purr as he snuggled against her and she whispered regrettably, "The plan is for you to escape home. Unfortunately, my home will be here to help deal with the aftermath."

Her somber eyes glanced at the innocent child driving her determination before gazing up at her mate with sorrow, "He can never know, Christopher. It would break his sweet little heart when the time comes and I can't have him assuming all humans are good either. Also, you and I can't be seen as anything but acquaintances from now on," his eyes widened to her request, "Your people already assume otherwise with my recent visits this year and I won't have them gossiping suspicions to Oliver as he grows up. Rumors like that can get into the wrong hands and MNU would drop here like flies on meat to take him from us. I won't risk both of your safeties, my darling.'

"Is this how we're truly ending?" he asked quietly as he absorbed her words painfully, his chest rising faster as his breath quickened from the tight pain spreading down his throat. His childhood love was ending everything to protect them and he couldn't help but feel guilty for selfishly wishing that she didn't have to go at all. He'd promised his mother to keep her hidden from everyone when she found him in the district and he'd failed to dispel growing rumors as he wandered through the wasteland, especially now that he had a child. He didn't want to relinquish his mate, she was the dearest person in his heart (aside from Oliver) and being in her presence brought the only idyllic happiness as life's burdens disappeared at the sight of her. He wondered if this was how his mother felt when she had been forced to let his father stay behind on the homeworld.

"Yes, to protect each of us" she whispered sadly as she wiped away tears from her eyes, sniffling as her nose congested to join the aching of her chest. She nuzzled the side of his neck, leaning against him for support as her heart's deepest desire was to maintain her role as mother and mate but life could not afford to give them such a luxury. Her voice wavered from the tight lump constricting her throat and she leaned her head to the side to gaze up at him with soft apologetic eyes, "It's always been about helping you, Christopher. I love you and that love will echo through the decades without question but your freedom is first. Yours and his. We promised to protect him since the day he came into the world and we must keep that vow."

"Amaya" he sighed weakly in defeat and held her against his chest to soothe both their weeping hearts while the hatchling stared at both curiously, letting out a small chirp for attention.

She held him close to trace every little contour of his face with her eyes and smiled into his blue eyes tearfully, "Oh, you're going to grow up so handsomely. I wish I could take you to a better place soon but your father will always protect you and one day, you'll swim across that lake with him watching. I'm happy and proud that I could call you my own for just a little while. . .my little Oliver."

"My precious little baby" she whispered lovingly to Oliver as he cooed softly to his mother, little hands reaching for her neck to be enveloped in another warm hug. His vibrant blue eyes were dulling and she knew it was time for her baby's sleepy time. Come tomorrow, she would not see his beautiful eyes and she kissed his cheek tenderly as she took one last look at his innocent orbs.

Amaya abided by his nonverbal wish and held him against her chest so her hatchling wouldn't see the river of tears flowing and held him there until he was fast asleep. Christopher noted how their son always fell asleep quickly when she held him due to her calming maternal scent and warmer body. When it was time to lay him down in his cradle, Christopher had to gently pry his small form from her arms and her fingers clutched the air as their baby was taken away to sleep. She felt empty without having his light body against hers, the soft purrs telling her he was content and safe in their harsh world, and closed her eyes at knowing she would not carry her son again or hear his happy trill of 'mama' when she kissed his cheek. As Christopher placed Oliver inside the bassinet to sleep, Amaya slipped inside their bed to cry into the blankets as the emotional pain weighed heavily on her heart. He rejoined her in bed after blowing out the candlelight, his antennae flicking to catch the smell of faint cinnamon as he called an end to another grueling day, and held her trembling form in his arms.

"I have to do this, Christopher, but it's tearing me apart" she whispered tearfully against his chest as she huddled next to him with a shivering form. The back of her hands continuously wiped away stray tears as she glanced at his outlined form illuminated against the moonlight, whimpering softly, "I don't want to have him see me as a stranger and not have you in my arms either."

She sobbed quietly in his arms to not wake Oliver from his peaceful sleep and Christopher rubbed her back in the same soothing manner she used on him whenever he was distraught. Her own shaking hands found their way to returning the gesture to her mate because she wasn't the only one with a knife tearing into her heart and Christopher assured optimistically, "I-I will take perfect care of him and I'll give him the best life that I can with my earnings. I will make sure he is fed and safe, I may not be able to give him clothes or other manmade objects but he will be loved."

"I'll bring you clothes, food, everything you need" she whispered with faithful promise against his neck as she'd give him everything he needed without question and sniffled at never calling him her mate come tomorrow. Nonetheless, she was thankful that she'd at least see him throughout her life and know he was safe, even if her heart had to suffer in the process. Her fingers trailed over the contours of his chest as she pleaded, "Just make sure you finish your plan and keep yourself safe. MNU is always trigger happy against poleepkwas and my heart would break if anything happened to you. I love you so much, Christopher."

He quietly waited almost half an hour until her sobbing stopped but while he remained calm, his heart beat wildly as he wondered what he would do without her. Her uplifting visits would end and it would just be him and his youngling alone to face the harshness of the district. He knew her pain would be worse emotionally because she wouldn't have either of them, she would be completely alone in isolation at the university with only memories of their time together as a family. His fingers stroked her hair gently as he purred softly to calm her and she held him close, afraid that if she let go of him, he would not be there the next morning.

"Be with me one last time" she breathed against his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingertips caressing the soft skin between his scales behind his head. As her mate, it was hard for him to deny any of her wants and Amaya allured him with a single word or touch. Her breath tickled his tendrils as she leaned close to him in the darkness and whispered pleadingly, "If I have to give you up, I want to mate you until I don't know my own name."

"We'll have to be extremely quiet" he agreed softly and nuzzled her neck, giving her tender skin a small nibble since that night would be their last time together. How could he give up his life mate? She was the only good thing about her species and the most important person in his life besides their son. It was torture enough to imagine her being out of his life but to live it out tomorrow in reality. . .he didn't know how he would bear it. One arm ensnared her shoulders to tuck her close while the other traveled under her nightshirt to smooth over her stomach as his fingers caressed her bare skin. Humans were truly a fragile species and Christopher had yet to meet another that held their soft skin.

"Quiet as a mouse" she replied contently as she sighed softly to his touch and moved her head to the side so he could nip firmly at her skin. His taller form mounted hers with ease as her legs wrapped around his hips and she let him guide their movements when his fingers gently pulled her nightshirt over her head.

At daybreak, Amaya watched her son sleep in his bassinet as she grabbed her belongings quietly. His eyelids were closed in his peaceful slumber as his antennae drooped on the pillow, his small chest rising with every breath he took and it showed Amaya how fragile he truly was. He was her beautiful little child. A precious part of her that would live without her presence in a desolate desert with his father, never to know who she really was.

"Goodbye, my little treasure" she whispered with heavy regret weighing on her heart as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. It would be a long time before she heard her son laugh or speak again but he would have no recollection of her as she would of him. She could only pray that her loss in his life would not cause too much pain to his young heart and that Christopher could fill that gap with his endless love. Her fingertips gently grazed the edges of his cradle as she explained her choice to her beloved child, "Don't blame me for this, my little darling, it's to protect you and I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice. If at all, I wished everything turned out different for us but I can't change the world or their views on my own."

Her eyes outlined every little detail of her son's small body to seal it into memory as that would be the last memory of who he was. She smiled somberly at knowing he would take after his father as he grew and couldn't be prouder of her little one. Her hands itched to fix the blankets crumpled around his lower body to keep him cozy but didn't want to risk waking him because then, she would never be able to tear herself away from him.

A weak sigh left her lips as her voice trembled, "Soon, you'll forget who I was and your father will be the only one you focus on. He will always be there for you, my baby, and I'll watch over both of you without you ever knowing. I'll always love you and a mother's love never wavers so I want you to know that. One day, you'll leave with your father and I'll know my sacrifice wasn't in vain because you'll be safe which is all I've ever wanted for you since you were a little egg. I just wish I could see you grow day by day just like I grew up with your papa but not all stories have a happy ending. Your father and I will never have a decent ending. . .maybe in another life we could have but not this one."

She wiped her damp face as she blinked her eyes rapidly to stop the uncontrollable gush of tears, swallowing the lump in her throat to stop the constricting sensation. Her hand reached out to touch his tiny hand once more but pulled it back at knowing he'd wake up and the departure would be even worse. Her lips trembled at remembering how he liked to tap people with his little limb for attention and their strength when he clung onto her shirt to be held for both love and security.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you every day until I die" she whimpered mournfully and stood up to finally leave her child in the small room alone, her heart tearing at knowing this was the end for them. Pausing at the open doorway, she gave one last glance to the covered bassinet containing the deepest secret in the district and turned away to keep it so. Her blurred vision spotted Christopher as he poured himself a drink of water to calm his whirlwind of emotions and she ran to him, slender arms wrapping around his sides as her cheek pressed against his back. He wanted more than anything to keep her there, to let time pass them by, but he knew better and turned around as he set his cup down on the table.

"The sun will be up soon, Amaya" he reminded softly and squeezed her tightly with support before wiping away stray tears from her face. He didn't want her suffering but what could he do or say when his own heart was being crushed? His mate- oh, how he would miss calling her as such- needed him to be strong for all of them and he assured with a wavering tone that hid his anguish, "We will be all right, my Amaya. Just be careful on your trip back, I will write to you when I can. . .once I find a usable pen, that is."

"Take care of yourself, my love" she whispered fondly and kissed his face to shower him with the endless love she harbored for him throughout the years. He was her rock through life and it hurt her deeply to know this was the end of everything they had fought for. His carnation tokens, her persistence to break the species barrier to earn his love, their makeshift home in the compound, creating a family that almost cost Christopher both his loved ones- all of it would be wiped clean for the safety of their child. MNU would never touch their son and that was worth the sacrifice as the precious hatchling meant everything- hope, love, and innocence. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs gently stroking his dangling tendrils and she met his golden gaze to whisper tenderly, "No one but you will ever claim my heart for as long as I live, this I vow to you. I've adored you as my best friend since childhood, my first love when I became a teenager, and the father of our precious child when I brought him to you to save. My dearest Christopher. My Kraaivyanwe."

"There is no other like you in the universe" she said hoarsely as she fought the oncoming tears and sniffled in a futile attempt to clear her congested nose, her entire body weak and shaky to what she had to do. Her fingers traced over his face, etching each scale to remember every single one to her senses as touching him ever again would be a rarity. She would never feel his fingers threading through her hair, tracing circles over her stomach when they were in bed, caresses to her face to convey his affection, or the intimate touches during lovemaking- all of it would be a thing of the past. She wiped her eyes to clear away the tear droplets and sighed deeply as she whispered solemnly, "Please be careful around MNU and keep our little one safe and loved. Tell him you love him every day for me and make sure he laughs so he knows happiness can be achieved in our home so he's not affected by the harsh reality. God, this is so hard. . ."

The rest of her words died on her tongue as her throat hurt terribly and he embraced her tightly one last time to share the same grief as he whispered against her temple, "Goodbye, my dear one."

She slipped out of his arms with great reluctance and gave him one last tearful glance before walking to the door, leaning down to grab her belongings. His golden eyes watched every movement she made as he treasured the last minutes of her presence and walked forward to help her with the large shaggy coat she disguised herself with. Nimble fingers helped adjust the fabric over her shoulders and he clasped her shoulders tightly just to feel her form one last time, a gentle pat of her fingers to his hand offering a last gift of condolence. Amaya felt her eyes prickling with a new batch of tears as she yearned to stay by his side but she had to leave, untangling herself quietly with one last 'I love you' and exited his home with silent steps. Christopher couldn't bear to see her leave and instead, glanced at the dust ridden floor to hide the pain evident in his eyes.

Their connection had now been severed and his chest felt excruciatingly tightened as his heart ached for her to return to him but he knew she wouldn't. Not anymore. A somber but desperate whimper escaped his throat for his lost mate and blood rushed to his head painfully as his throat was severely compressed to the raw emotion. Grief. He hated the powerful incapacitating emotion as everything he'd shared with his other half was brought to an end like all poetic tragedies. After everything they'd endured to survive as a family, the horrible irony was that she would have to cut herself away to ensure its survival. Christopher almost laughed hopelessly to the wretched situation as he was dealt another painful blow in life.

* * *

Amaya held her trinket box open and stared at a digital picture Christopher had snapped during her past monthly stays when they had been a family. Polaroid had gone rather quickly during her adolescence as new models came out and developing pictures in stores had been a definite no-no so she'd bought a digital camera when they'd come out to continue the memories. Her blue-gray eyes dimmed at the image of her twenty-year old self holding wet sour Oliver in a blanket after one of his baths. He was as rambunctious then as he was now. Oh, how she missed holding him and cherished each conversation she'd held with him since being introduced as a friend.

She had kept away from Oliver for the first three years as he grew to accept Christopher as his only parent, her identity concealed by the shadows as rumors of her ceased within months of her leave. Her bags of supplies and food were never absent as she dropped them off to Christopher in her crafty disguises and left within minutes to catch a train back to the university. It was heartbreaking for her every time she saw his door and knew she couldn't be with them to eat, talk, or even hear them. To know her beloved son was feet within her reach but she could do nothing except walk away to keep him safe. Despite the passing years, a single thought of Oliver brought tears to her eyes and it always enraged her to know there were parents out there who abused their little ones when they were such precious beings filled with innocence and love that yearned guidance from their caregivers. Oh, how she wished she could live in a society where her loved ones weren't ostracized for merely being alien and hold her son to shower him with the love he should've been receiving for the past seven years.

_He's my little one_, she thought somberly and sighed as her eyes remained locked on Oliver on the picture. _How can I accept another life I never wanted when he's everything I do want? And Christopher, I tried doing this for him but I can't. I can't marry someone else to fit in with my people despite my promise to him. _

"Amaya?"

She turned with alarm to see her father dressed in his sophisticated black suit and realized she was running behind at the church. Her makeup and hair had been done by Elenor so the only thing she needed to do was put on her dress to finalize her bride ensemble. She tucked her picture away into the safety box and placed it inside her wedding day bag for safekeeping since it would be with her at all times. The whole day had been wrecking her nerves and her heart just kept picking at her to see Christopher as the hours ticked away to her doomsday.

"Darling, you're not ready" Kareem commented gently to his daughter as she sat alone in the room and she nodded quietly, brushing back a tendril of loose hair. He saw her hands shake as she reached for the gown draped over the small table she sat next to and his reached over to grab a hold of hers. As a father, his first concern was her wellbeing and he squeezed adult hands that had once been delicately tiny twenty-six years ago as he asked, "Amaya, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just. . .I mean. . .no" she mumbled weakly to the troubles plaguing her heart and pulled the dress off from its hanger, running a hand down the smooth satin fabric that was the symbol of a modern wedding dress. She knew her bridesmaids and mother would soon come inside to help her into the dress and glanced at her father as he awaited her answer. He had mainly objected to her interactions with Christopher due to the enacted laws, not for the media hype that instilled fear into citizens (in his view, they'd conjure anything for ratings and profit), and appreciated that day her mother burned her love's gifts because he'd saved the ones that hadn't been burned too badly. Unlike Zara and her mother who believed the poleepkwa were downright dangerous, he didn't object to architectural programs to help the district when she won cases for better living conditions. She was her father's child and followed in his steps to protect what she believed in.

Her pink lips trembled as she sighed despondently to bring up, "Papa, what if Davin isn't right for me? I know everyone thinks we're perfect together-"

"Is he treating you right?" he asked firmly as parental protectiveness came in and she smiled to the sharp tone in his voice. With three daughters to handle, Kareem made sure they knew the inner workings of the male mind when they had been teenagers and continued to watch over them like a bear to keep them safe.

"It's not that" she answered softly with a glum pout and shook her head as she came clean with the truth eating at her conscience, "I don't. . .I can't marry Davin. He's an okay guy but. . .I just- I don't _love_ him."

"But the whole family says you do" he pointed out with confusion since he'd heard nothing but good things from his other children whenever he spoke to them on the phone. Amaya gazed at the floor with a crestfallen expression to the lie she'd been living (and allowing it to be believed) but he comforted her by soothing gently, "What is it, my child? Tell me what _your_ heart desires, not everybody else's."

His words allowed her tongue to break free and unravel everything she'd withheld.

"I never wanted to marry him, I did it because. . .because someone I loved told me to" she confessed tearfully to the main reason she'd accepted the proposal years ago and he pulled out a blue handkerchief from his breast pocket to give to her. She accepted it gratefully with a tearful smile and dabbed at her tear ducts to go on, "I didn't want to but everyone wanted me happy and I began to feed that nonsense to my mind so it could accept it. I tried to be happy with Davin, I did, but. . .it's hard when you already love another."

"And who is it? If he loves my little Amaya so much, he should be here professing his love for you" her father stated firmly to seeing his little Amaya suffering heartache when the day was meant to be filled with joy and she shook her head, wiping her eyes before her mascara began to drip down her cheeks.

"He can't because he's treated like trash by everyday people wherever he goes and if he stepped one foot in this church, he'd be killed on site" she answered softly to the rules that had changed with time, remembering when the poleepkwa had been allowed to venture throughout South Africa (even neighboring countries) but now, they would be confined to District 10 in complete isolation. Little Oliver had yet to see a city with his own eyes and the thought of her son living out there at the mercy of MNU tore her heart. She wiped her eyes again as she cleared her constricted throat to weakly admit, "I told him about the engagement and I knew he wanted to object but he's always wanted me to be safe, even to the point of giving up his own happiness."

She exhaled deeply to clear her lungs and gazed at a window located across the room, the outline of the poleepkwa mothership visible in the skyline and she whispered fondly, "I've loved him for more than a decade, I can't imagine being with another who wouldn't even come close to what he means to me. There is no other who could capture my heart."

Her father's brow rose when he followed her gaze and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together since he knew how much she cared for the alien race. Her past history that had caused conflict within their household wasn't lost on him either as he'd remembered the distraught in her eyes when his wife forbid the alien interaction and he asked quietly, "Amaya, is it that alien you kept seeing all those years ago?"

"His name is Kraaivyanwe and yes, yes, he is" she replied without fear or shame despite the tightness in her chest as she admitted that long kept secret. She expected to see persecution, disappointment, or disgust in her father's eyes in similarity to what her mother always showed but she saw none of it, just simple intrigue and fairness. Her hands neatly folded the damp handkerchief as they rested on her lap, her head lowering with sorrow as she contemplated solemnly, "I don't know if he still loves me after I told him I was going to be married and never see him again. I know it broke his kind heart entirely-"

"Anyone would be honored to have you as their wife, even a. . .what did you call him?" her father assured firmly with a perplexed expression on what to call the alien race his daughter was fascinated by.

"He's a poleepkwa, not a prawn, and he's so brilliant in science" she answered with a small but loving smile in regards to her beloved. He'd captivated her mind with knowledge and tales during her youth as she stuck close to his side, proud to call herself his friend as they played inside his home.

"Do you want to get married, Amaya?" he asked softly and clasped her shoulders to assure her that he wouldn't object to her choice. If she'd been happy with her secret alien for all those years and felt caged in with her relationship to Davin, he wouldn't keep her locked in a marriage that would be loveless. Her blue-gray flickered with hope as she met her father's brown gaze and found a door of opportunity open when he assured kindly, "I won't scream like your mother so don't be afraid to tell me."

"No, I don't want to marry an MNU lawyer" she stated bluntly and smiled after saying it publicly, her stomach tickling with glee rather at what she'd been wanting to say for a year- especially after Davin joined MNU. Her shoulders relaxed from the stiff tension that had gathered in her body since morning and she exhaled deeply before declaring giddily with a smile that no longer held any tension, "I'd rather be single and happy seeing the alien I love secretly because he's all I've ever wanted. . .and I love him, papa, I truly do."

"All right, if that's what you want. . .?" he asked with a fatherly smile for any last second-thoughts and she nodded instantly without any hesitation. Since she wished it, he would grant it. He cupped her chin as his smile widened to seeing her true happiness echoing in her bright eyes and he informed her quietly, "I'll tell everyone the wedding is off and I'll take the hit for my little girl. Meanwhile, you go out there and see that smart alien of yours to tell him the truth. You can come to our hotel afterwards and we'll go from there, I'll make sure your mother has yelled out her worries by then. I'm not an alien expert but if you've known this person for so many years, I trust your judgment."

"Really? You're not mad or disgusted that I love someone who isn't, well, human?" she asked shyly since most citizens recoiled from the species but he smiled, resurfacing a memory of how he'd done the same when she refused to kill spiders in their home as she chose to take them outside to find safety. She always took the path to non-violence and peace, a trait that both father and daughter shared. Amaya wished she could've told him how his grandchild carried that same benevolent nature but maybe one day, when her son was truly safe, she could.

"I want what makes my little girl happy and if it's an alien, then go ahead" he chuckled good-naturedly to seeing his daughter happier than he had since arriving and she jumped off her chair to hug him tightly from joy. Her eyes prickled with tears of happiness as she saw the true unlimited generosity and protectiveness of a father just as she'd seen in Christopher with their son, crystalline droplets falling down her cheeks when he spoke warmly with love, "You're a grown woman, Maya, and wise enough to make your own decisions in life. My little bird knows how to fly without her old dad following her, though I will always be watchful, and I will back whatever your heart is set on."

"Oh, papa, thank you!" she whispered breathlessly as she broke away from the embrace and he slipped his car keys into her hand as she stared in surprise to what he was giving her. Freedom. Grabbing her tote bag with her day items, she kissed her father on the cheek as her heart beat from excitement and she promised, "I will repay your kindness, papa. You don't know what this means to me."

He shooed her away with his hands, a watery but proud smile on his brown face, and Amaya ran out the open door faster than the Roadrunner himself.

She ran through the church as guests piled in with their flowing dresses and fancy suits but she didn't bother to look at their perplexed faces as they saw the bride breeze past them without a glance or hello. They weren't her concern at the moment and all her mind was focused on was finding her way to Christopher and her little Oliver. She went straight for the parking lot to find her dad's silver rental sedan within the filled rows but with her family having arrived first, the car was in the first row in the second spot (her sister Elenor beat her parents but then again, she was a speed demon). Turning off the alarm of the car, the doors unlocked and she popped the door open with haste, throwing her bag inside as she prepared for the trip. Jamming the key into the ignition, she turned on the car and didn't wait for it to warm up before shifting the car into the driving position to head out to the heart of District 9.

* * *

**A/N**: The longest chapter that I've written for this story and I thought I would never finish editing it since it was tough to compact so much of Oliver's early life into two chapters. He's such a little sweet thing, I've yet to find anyone so adorable. I had to listen to Dario Marianelli's 'Atonement' to get into the sorrowful mood of Amaya and Christopher as their dream of a family crashed in around them- boy, I hate doing that to them.

Thank you so much for the many reviews on the last chapter and the continuous alerts/fav's which I gladly accept to continue writing this story. I think four more chapters will finish the first volume of the saga so I'm happy!

_Lightan117_: Thanks for loving the story and this chapter answered everyone's eager question about whether Amaya would truly get married.

_Stardust-satellite_: Baby Oliver is the sweetest and Amaya loves him so dearly that she had to unfortunately leave to protect him through life. This story really is more of a prequel than reliving the moments of the film because we could always pop in the movie and watch it rather than read about it again. I will only use the last scenes of the movie where Wikus steals the ship with little Oliver inside as I wrap up the first part of the story and from there, it will head into volume 2 where it switches between Christopher's space travel and Wikus' new life in District 10.

_Wings of Tears_: There's a reason besides her family as to why she chose to marry Davin but we'll see that in another chapter, since Christopher's obviously involved. Oliver pretty much forgot Amaya as he grew since she left to protect him and in a growing mind that was young like his, the lack of reinforcement with her presence allowed it to fade from memory. It continues to hurt her in the present but having him in her life, even as a friend, is enough.

_Shippolove844_: I love Oliver, he's like the little fairy tale princeling who doesn't know how important he truly is.

_Isabella Raventhorn_: Amaya's always sought a life with Christopher, no matter how crappy it would be, she was happiest with him. Obviously, the birth of Oliver brought both happiness and worry to the new parents as they created life between two species. The district was shown to be dangerous around all corners and despite they tried to keep it at bay inside their small home to sustain their family, they couldn't fight it forever and unfortunately, Amaya had to be the one to take the hit for them.

_Blueberry Doom Chicken_: I find it funny how everyone's against Davin despite he's barely been in less than half the chapters. It's actually not his fault her family and friends told her to marry the guy and he's not too bad, he just takes his job seriously to feed his family. . .except Amaya has now run off to be with the one she loves. And Oliver, he's just a sweetie pie and he has the innocent curiosity of Amaya as she was the same when she first saw Christopher and kept following him until she became his friend. The apple didn't fall far from the tree with him.

_Meridian Prime_: You're totally right on all humans not being against the poleepkwa because given how many countries in the world and Amaya being one statistic, that's a big number despite the entire race. And there were protest groups in the film so hey, there's hope.

_RoseTheFanFictionLover_: Thanks for loving my story!

_I love athrun_: Thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you like it.

_KaeShe_: The sad thing is he'll never remember Amaya on his own. The upcoming chapters will determine whether they stay together or if Christopher will be forced to leave without her.

_RuinofDarkness_: Thanks for liking it, especially since it's a lot of words to read it one day.


	16. You Belong With Your People

CHAPTER 14

**You Belong With Your People  
**

* * *

_"The important thing is this: to be able, at any moment, to sacrifice what we are for what we could become"- Maharishi Mahesh Yogi_

* * *

Amaya practically exceeded the established speed limit of the city as she barreled through the morning streets of Johannesburg in her borrowed silver sedan. Traffic had gone smoothly from the church as the early morning on the weekends brought little drivers to the part of the city where her church was located in comparison to downtown (a reason the ceremony had been scheduled there). When she began entering the heart of the urban city, her smooth ride ended as cars were being diverted away from heading deeper due to an accident or something dealing with the buildings near the area but her mind was focused elsewhere. Having no time on her hands to spend waiting in traffic, she'd veered off to take the least traveled roads into the outskirts to find District 9.

She'd never been happier to head into the compound as she felt unrestrained freedom she lacked during adolescence and couldn't wait to tell Christopher everything. She was trying to find the right words to rectify everything that had gone wrong between them but none seemed to fit right in her head. All she could think of was reinforcing her love for him with pure honesty and hope that he would forget the idea of having her live a life alongside another human.

_Never, never will I agree to be another's_, she thought firmly as the car zoomed by a traffic light that turned red just as she hit the intersection. Her sudden luck allowed her to pass safely without any issue or police altercation and the sedan kept on going towards the outskirts of the city, changing lanes whenever a space opened up. Amaya kept her eyes carefully on the road with a clear mind as she was determined to reach her location safe and sound, _I promised to love him, and only him, the second I agreed to be his mate._

"I love you and we're meant to be together despite what the laws say" she recited over her fretful thoughts and smiled widely to how much effort she was using into practicing this rather than the vows she should've been giving at the church. Why didn't she listen to the red-flags in her mind or the intuition in her gut that had told her to forgo her promise and tell Christopher that she was staying with him through thick and thin? For a moment, she frowned because people would undoubtedly talk and mar her reputation (like Christopher had warned her) but shoved it aside as she grinned happily, "I hope Davin understands. Ma will be furious but papa's right, this is about me and nobody else."

* * *

_2 ½ years ago. . ._

Amaya quietly stepped inside Christopher's home to bring his monthly batch of supplies, her nose catching a whiff of burnt metal and her brow furrowed to the strange smell as a hint of smoke mixed in. Thankfully, the current season brought no humidity and she felt no change between the outside in comparison to the inside, pleasing her that her loved ones wouldn't have to suffer any blistering heat waves. Oliver had grown used to the recent visits of the lawyer-in-training as his father first introduced her as his only human friend in his cause two years prior and the little youngling had been nothing short but curious of her. It had broken her heart to see he held no recollection of her in any way but was happy with relief just the same to see how he'd grown in the safety of Christopher's home. . .and oh, his voice, she finally heard his beautiful poleepkwa voice as his squeaky clicks had now disappeared. She'd remembered leaving for the university on the train and repeating his soft clicks in her head as his low but squeaky voice had spoken her name, smiling the entire way with pride as his mother. Her sacrifice hadn't been in vain and her heart rested easy when she'd seen him scamper around the shack to show her his toys with delight despite their shabby condition. His innocent curiosity instantly trusted her after a few visits and he was always happy to see her to find out what goodies she brought him. She may not have been able to afford and give him the best of the best but Amaya tried her hardest as any loving mother would.

Whenever his little hands had touched hers, her heart soared for the physical contact with her child and she made sure he loved every little item she brought him. It wasn't hard, however, since her son enjoyed every little thing his blue eyes fell upon- even the sack cloth she used as a container filled him with joy. She never hesitated to counsel him about humankind and how he had to avoid them at all costs because they were up to no good, especially MNU employees with their empty promises. Amaya was adamant that her child remain close to home because she never wanted to find out from Christopher that their little one had become another statistic among the lost younglings that would be never found until the junk heaps were emptied or somebody found the tiny lifeless body elsewhere within the district. Life was hard for any child in the compound but she and Christopher tried their best by scraping their small earnings together to afford the highly priced food to keep their child fed.

"Amaya!" Oliver called out happily when he spotted her at the entrance and he jumped up from his spot on the floor to yank her further inside by the wrist eagerly. He'd been entertaining himself by building columns out of bottle caps he'd collected throughout the district but his day had brightened with her arrival. She smiled to his friendly enthusiasm as his blue eyes glittered and patted his round head with a warm smile to his energetic persona, loving his little clicks as he stared at her with excitement. Her son was infectious to anyone he came in contact with and she dared anyone not to love him. He was the sweetest little youngling a mother would always be proud of but she held herself back from ever saying such lest he figure out the truth. Instead, she pulled off her disguise with a quick work of the coat's buttons and threw it aside to the floor as she leaned down to give him the next best thing: a tight hug.

"How are you today, little Oliver?" she asked fondly as his happy chirps tickled her left ear and set down the potato sack full of items to pick up the perky youngling. He smiled widely at hitching a ride from his friend since he absolutely enjoyed being carried and clung onto her shoulders securely as he answered with an 'okay' but Amaya would soon hear of his daily adventure. She never tired of hearing his stories as it bonded them as tighter friends and privately, allowed her a glimpse into the happenings of her son's life.

Rubbing off a little patch of dirt from the side of his head with her thumb, she smiled fondly at him to ask, "Where's your father?"

"Hiding behind the table" he giggled amusingly and pointed a small finger to the back of the shack where Christopher was kneeling down behind a computer, hooking a long white cable from below the command module to the monitor. Amaya was surprised to see him working with human technology since he focused mainly on the module only and curiosity won over because he hadn't shown interest in computers during the last time she visited.

"I'm not hiding, I'm working" his father said simply without looking up as his back faced them and Amaya walked over to take a look, eager to see what he was fixing and to make a visual check of her ex-lover to make sure he was faring well. The poleepkwa's green skin was covered with dust in several areas as daily bathing wasn't a common occurrence in the district and water had to be conserved for survival. His simple sleeveless gray t-shirt was in good clean condition as he fiddled with computer components and it was enough for Amaya until she could ask him herself after he finished his work. Oliver simply tapped his small hands against Amaya's shoulders as he warbled a little tune to occupy himself, lifting her mood to his never-ending pleasantness.

"On what?" she asked softly as she and Oliver both watched him quietly as he carefully untangled several wires and placed them on the floor in a heap. Oliver's hand counted the number to keep his arithmetic sharply correct while his father plugged in a telephone cable into a modem socket to begin establishing a connection.

"To surf the waves" their son chirped helpfully with vibrant blue eyes full of innocence and Christopher sighed in objection to his answer, smiling to himself nonetheless. His child was undeniably endearing even when he failed at being correct and chuckled softly to his peppy mood. He never had to worry over his son when it came to finding amusement as Oliver entertained himself with whatever was available- even dirt brought him joy when he shaped it into small hills. His plan on finding escape from Earth often brought guilt as his time with Oliver lessened during his hours or days off work but his son had assured that their freedom was worth it.

"The human term is 'surf the web', Oliver" he explained in the correct way of saying the phrase and the youngling simply blinked with confusion towards his father, not comprehending the difference. Christopher couldn't help but trill with a fatherly smile to his lost expression as he tried to grasp the illogical concept and watched his little head shake as he abandoned it. His son was certainly more akin toward the logical way of perceiving words but humans phrases would boggle him to their strange ways.

"How should I know? I'm just a little youngling" the child replied with an innocent purr as he flashed them a sweet dose of his sparkly blue eyes and Amaya struggled from hugging her son tightly. Instead, she chuckled to his adorable nature and tickled his chin which made him trill happily as he relished the affection with rapid flicks of his antennae. Oliver loved the attention Amaya gave him despite her warnings of never befriending humans but his father had also assured him that she was the only human to be trusted. It wasn't hard for Oliver to love her as much as he did his father when she brought him so many good things to keep his belly fed and his body warm during nighttime.

Her eyes shifted away from the purring youngling down to Christopher as he jammed in another cable into the computer, watching him type command prompts into the keyboard. Her eyebrow raised to seeing him working with computers for the first time, amazed that he knew exactly what to press as his face furrowed with concentration to his important task. She wondered where he obtained the materials due to the strict regulations in place and suspiciously asked, "You're not planning on going online, are you? MNU regulation says you have to have a permit for that."

"MNU can kiss my green ass-_embly_ line at work" he defended quickly but corrected his language at the end for their youngling since he didn't want the little one to pick up any vulgar words. Amaya had begun noticing he started cursing when frustrated in the past months. . .it really _was_ a kick to the ass knowing she couldn't be with him anymore. Her questioning look didn't deter as he kept working but paused his typing when he could no longer ignore her penetrating stare, turning around to explain, "I found a way to bypass MNU security and hide my tracks online as I explore this thing called 'the Internet'. You've kept telling me about resistance groups fighting for my cause and I want to build on that by using this."

His fingers flew over the plastic keys with speed as he continued bitterly, "My people have no communication here so I will make my own to reach others who feel the same. We will have their voices heard worldwide so MNU cannot keep oppressing us, it is wrong and degrading to be seen as the scum of this backwater planet. Governments worldwide have to know what is happening and if they ignore us. . .then I will know their true sentiments."

"What if they find out?" she asked worriedly for his safety at undergoing such an attempt and held Oliver closer as he watched Christopher, hoping that it wouldn't bring MNU to their doorstep. She wasn't willing to lose her loved ones and suffered conflict between her morals and goals as she wanted to help spread the word but not at the risk of losing them. Oliver was oblivious to his mother's internal fears as she held him tighter, trilling cheerfully to the affection and hugging her in return for the cozy warmth.

"I've been reading quite a bit from books I've found at work and the technology here is child's play in comparison to mine" he answered confidently with a cocky smile that she hadn't seen on his face for years and she found herself returning a shaky smile at seeing his resolve. Her heart soared whenever she saw Christopher happy but knowing that he was delving into dangerous territory ordered her intuition to yank him away to safety before he was discovered by the enemy. His golden eyes met hers as he insisted his reasoning for daring to break the rules, "I am the one leading this plan and my people need something to believe in while I do this because _I_ don't know when I will finish. My followers can only do so much-"

"I'll handle it" she broke in firmly because the last thing she wanted was to lose him to desperation, knowing how the desolation of the compound eventually caused depression to its residents, and set Oliver down. Her little one clasped his hands over his chest with hope that he could help the adults in some small way and she pointed to the bag she'd brought with a soft smile, giving his back a gentle nudge so he could sort through it. He broke into a bright smile to seeing his new goodies like a child on Christmas and practically dove right into it, little hands tearing the bag open to dig through the first items with glee. Amaya didn't want her son to worry as they were the adults and would solve this problem without bringing stress to their little one as he deserved to experience his childhood innocence of the world. One day, he would come to understand how the world truly worked as Christopher learned very early on in his life but both parents hoped that their son would be very far away from Earth by then.

Kneeling down next to Christopher on the dusty floor, she hoped to take the burden onto her shoulders by protecting him as she stated firmly, "I will rally pro-poleepkwa groups, I may have failed during primary school but I'm not afraid of trying again. I won't have the major player taken out of this plan and as your most loyal follower, I'll bite any bullets aimed at you."

He shook his head because he wanted to keep her safe from any danger and objected, "Amaya-"

"No, Christopher, you'd place yourself in danger and Oliver needs you" she whispered softly as she tried to dissuade him and clasped his shoulder to show she would be there to see him to the end of his plan. There was no need for him to place himself in jeopardy when she could do the same without heavy consequences as being human warranted her many rights that he didn't have. Privately, she added 'I need you too' in her thoughts as she watched him but smiled to reassure everything would work out fine, "I'm studying law and I'm almost done with my professional degree and licensing test. If MNU tries to get funny with me, I'll slap my little law book at them and rip through their lawyers like a dog. I even have my first case! Well, it's not mine but I'm working with the lawyers so I'm on my way."

He smiled warmly to her hopeful tone since helping others had been her dream during their youth and was proud to see her success despite his own potential had wasted away in the compound over the years. As the child of two highly respected scientists, he was determined to contribute to his society by getting them off the forsaken planet and whispered somberly with a downcast gaze, "I can't just sit here doing nothing, I have to reach out worldwide."

The frown on her face didn't fade and she asked worriedly, "And if they find your signal?"

"I'll lead them on a runaround by hacking public places while creating a simple site to gather support, I'll stay anonymous and erase all tracks?" he suggested to reach a decent compromise as his science skills with human technology was already advanced and her lips thinned to having him break more rules just to keep safe. Years ago, their plan was solely focused on creating the fuel that would power the hovering mothership but as conditions worsened, they were being forced to take further measures. He didn't want to argue with her as each tried to keep the other safe and he relented on his stance to give her a chance, "I'll compromise. If your idea doesn't go well, I'll set up my site."

"Deal" she sighed with relief at knowing he wouldn't be attracting MNU attention anytime soon but knew his persistent nature wouldn't give up. She'd have to start on a plan to gather followers for the poleepkwa cause or Christopher would be surfing the web by her next visit. Despite her fears over his safety, he was everything human history described when it came to the brave and honorable hero of the people. She cherished him more than anyone would ever know and whispered proudly with a fond smile, "You have the makings of a leader, Christopher."

"We haven't had one since we landed but I'm not strong enough to guide my brethren" he disagreed to her compliment because a true leader would've finished his plan by now but managed a small smile for her. She never hesitated to encourage him, especially during his darkest hours, and missed their nights together when they would speak their worries to soothe each other's internal conflicts. There was so much that neither could do anymore as their pasts were hidden for Oliver's sake but he thanked her gratefully, "You always believe in me."

"Even if no one's left, I'll be there next to you" she promised kindly because her eternal love for him would never allow her to leave his side willingly and stood back up, playfully tugging on his shoulder to raise him to his feet. Christopher abandoned his work for now to enjoy her company as he sorely missed her visits and stood on his achy joints to be a good host to his secret beloved. Her voice washed away his loneliness as her stormy eyes peered into his to soothe his hidden turmoil and uncertainties, "Human and Poleepkwa unity like we promised each other years ago. We might not be cute enough to be the poster children anymore but our resolve has never been stronger."

Despite the years of forced separation, her heart pumped happily every time she was alongside him and his own heart matched hers as he gave her a sheepish smile. He could no longer glance at her in the same loving manner as he had years ago and had returned to the modest expressions he'd used before admitting his love. It stung him deeply to know he couldn't touch her despite having her so close and only had the memories shared between them as a keepsake. A single graze of her fingers on his skin had the effect of lightning striking the earth whenever she initiated physical contact and relished those small moments. Her cheeks warmed with a light pink blush as she noticed his soft gaze lingering on her face and shyly asked, "What?"

"I think I just came up with my web site's logo" he answered proudly as he watched her bashful gaze and grabbed her hand into his, remembering each contour of her fingers and their softness. Her eyes lidded as the wonderful butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she intertwined her fingers between his, instinctively lacing them without a problem as she'd done it numerous times. She would never forget the most innocent of caresses shared and hoped that he would remember them as well, meeting his gaze with fond nostalgia. Giving her dainty feminine fingers a squeeze with his own larger hand, he murmured quietly with a soft trill, "Unity. Equality. Peace."

"And you say you're not a leader" she chuckled teasingly to the man that defined everything that word meant and reluctantly removed her hand from his before Oliver saw them. Their little one could never see anything more than friendship shared between them and she coughed into the hand he'd just held to show him they had to get back to business. Their love had been permanently placed on a bookshelf as their goal came first and meeting his gaze, she offered her suggestion to help their cause, "Look, I've heard of others with a mindset like mine that resist MNU's ban and treatment against your people. If I can gather them and spread it worldwide like you said, we could begin to change things. It may not be instant but a small raindrop always causes a growing ripple in the water."

"All right but do not entangle yourself in anything dangerous" he ordered sharply because he would not see her hurt for trying to aid him and she frowned to the order, nodding quietly. It was better to have the issue on her shoulders rather than worrying whether MNU would come raining down on him for breaking the law but at least the issue was resolved for now. If she couldn't make true on her word, she would have to create a new plan before he set forth his public web site and brought himself into the open. A friendly clasp to the shoulder dispersed her frenzied thoughts as he reminded her with a lecturing tone, "Rebel groups always have their ups and downs so be very careful, Amaya."

"Why? Have you joined one?" she asked slyly with a little witty smile since she'd heard of groups forming from James, who was always hearing the gossip regarding the rebellious poleepkwa. That and he wasn't hesitant to join the fight against MNU as he'd begun to harbor weaponry for people to use as protection. Amaya didn't approve of hiding mass amounts of weapons, especially since any interaction with a human could trigger a massacre, which led to her asking Christopher to leave Oliver at home when he left to work in James' home. Safety was their number one priority with their child and Christopher agreed since weapon-filled environments were not the best setting for rearing a cognitively, emotionally, and physically stable child.

"I tried but the tactics were a little extreme for me, I'm more of a pacifist since Oliver was born" he chuckled lightly to the immense care he gave their youngling, giving the little one a glimpse as Oliver touched a new purple blanket with a curious hand. His little tendrils curled with intrigue as he warbled to the soft material under his fingertips, grasping the fabric to embrace it against himself with a pleased trill. Everything they endured was for him and Christopher's eyes softened towards his previous mate as he pushed away business to focus on her happenings in life. He forgot how lucky he was to live alongside his child while Amaya was alone with neither, rather learning to help his people as she remained detached from her society. His voice lightened as he clasped her shoulder, squeezing it with never-ending support as he asked warmly, "How have you been, Amaya?"

"Just peachy, my parents are trying to get me to marry my current boyfriend" she muttered darkly to her current predicament in life and crossed her arms in an attempt to wipe it away from her mind. She'd come to enjoy herself by basking in Oliver's happiness but being reminded of her real life awaiting her, she didn't want to dwell on it for a second. Christopher's brows ridges raised with bewilderment to her last word and a small sting wedged in his heart at the thought of having her with another, the pain intensifying at the idea of her sharing what they had. Yes, his Amaya could make anyone very lucky with her affection but would they deserve her? Would they treasure her as he had. . .and still did? Her eyes met his because she wanted to wipe away any misconceptions that made him perceive that she cared for this other man and she whispered solemnly, "It's only to keep my parents off my back. Christopher, you know I can't love anyone _but_ you."

"But they want you to become the mate of this human male?" he asked quietly as he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice because he wanted to be the one she presented to them. Unfortunately, their love story would always turn out horribly because of who he was and although he wanted her happiness above all else, it hurt him deeply at having to lose her because of humankind's laws. Why couldn't they let him share equal rights with the one he loved? Why did he have to sacrifice everything he loved to please MNU's selfish goals?

She closed her eyes with shame at having to admit the truth and murmured softly with regret, "They see us as a happy couple and we attend the same university so our parents have met during events and. . .well, you get the idea."

"Life always throws us curveballs but I thought that once I gave up. . ." she sighed despondently as her eyes cast a quick look to a foraging Oliver, her fingers wringing together with worry. Pausing to exhale a shaky break, she continued weakly with a somber expression, "Things would get easier but I don't want to be with someone I can't love. Why can't I be happy with what I want, just _once_?"

"You should have someone human that cares for you" he proposed softly and regretted voicing the words as they were anything but the truth. However, he needed to have her protected for life once his time to depart Earth arrived and the more she lived among her own, the easier the transition would be. His heart began to shatter at knowing he'd intentionally hand her heart to another and relinquish his flame for hers. The emotion was crippling when he imagined the day he would leave her on Earth without their presence, the woman he loved would never see him again. . .and it crushed him to think of it. Being the honorable man she always saw him as, he could only seek her best interests and swallowed his own hopes to state faintly, "They are your people, Amaya."

She refused to accept such a ridiculous idea because the only man she'd ever marry was standing before her and shook her head vehemently to object firmly, "No, _you're_ the only one I'll ever accept in this lifetime. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my years than not have your love. I don't care if I have to live miles away, I already do, but I can't replace you with another."

"I'm not human, Amaya, it can never be" he whispered solemnly to the grim fact and saw the crystalline tears forming in her eyes from his words. She hated hearing about their physical differences as it brought their relationship nothing but grief and wished people were more open-minded to their hopes of building a life. Couldn't the world governments see that they only wanted a peaceful way of life free from oppression? There was no threat with the poleepkwa and if conflicts arose, it was from constantly pressing down on them until they reacted like cornered cats. He squeezed her cheek with a delicate touch for a brief moment before walking past her and informing Oliver with a soft voice, "Son, why don't you take that to the bedroom and sort it over the floor?"

"Can I?" he asked enthusiastically with a happy trill to unpacking everything on his own and his father kindly nodded to let him have that small joy. Oliver's small hands lugged the large bag slowly with a hearty tug as he hummed joyfully to his new adventure and Amaya gave him a tender smile as he used all of his might to tug it inside. Oh, he was certainly a child to be treasured. They could still hear his merry trills and chirps from outside the bedroom when he was safely out of range to hear their private conversation.

Amaya closed her eyes to visually remember the image of her son from the prior minute and breathed softly with affection, "He's so beautiful."

"And he will return to the stars with me like in our agreement" Christopher reminded her gently as tears stung her eyes because one day, both her ex-mate and son would be gone from her life entirely. Her throat tightened to the countdown ticking away their leave and he soothed gently to comfort her fears and woes, "And you need to live with your own. Together, we were breaking regulations left and right but I need to keep you safe now; it is my turn to protect you. We're not naïve children anymore and I know the best strategy is to have you safe, hidden among your own to make sure MNU never finds you or your connection to me."

His hands cupped her oval face as her breathing quickened painfully to his words and he sighed regrettably with emotion, "You've been with me for so many years, my dearest, and I know you've hated interacting with your people because of how they treat me. But, Amaya, they are your kind and you must stick with them to remain safe. In the end, they are who you will live with."

"I don't want to, I'd rather be alone" she rejected angrily with a trembling voice and closed her blurring eyes to his suggestion, shaking her head furiously that he dared such a thing. How could he think she'd willingly love another? Make a life with somebody else when her life with Christopher years ago was everything she'd wanted? She left Oliver in his hands to keep their little one safe, not to give herself a free pass to abandon motherhood and find another life! _They_ were her main concern, not the damnable sham of a relationship she had! Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she tried to make him change his mind as she pleaded with all her heart, "You're the only person I will ever trust, I can't lose you to a human."

"You won't lose me, Amaya" he promised soothingly to quell her tears of sorrow and purred softly, drying her cheeks free of them with his thumbs. Crying was the ultimate form of sorrow among his species and he never liked seeing it on her face or their son's, prompting him to do his best at soothing away that pain. She would always have his heart as a friend, that was unquestionable, and it was because of that unyielding respect that he would seek a future where she was loved. They held each other dear since childhood and he didn't hesitate to voice his love for her, both platonic and nonplatonic as he purred softly, "I will always be your friend and our bond will never break for as long as I live. You and Oliver mean everything to me and I will protect you at all costs. . .even if I must sacrifice a part of myself to do it."

"I don't want to marry anyone that isn't you!" she snapped angrily in refusal to listen to his proposition and clenched her fists against his shirt, fingertips digging into his chest with desperation. Her eyes pierced his with their tearful gaze as they urged that he reconsider his consent and her shrill voice threatened shakily, "I'll live in a tiny shack or a cardboard box outside the district if it means being with you for the rest of my life. I won't be the bride of a man I don't love because you're who my heart belongs to."

"The gangs would vandalize and steal your things, possibly murder you" he warned her protectively with a stern voice and squeezed her shoulders because he'd bring her to the human man himself if it meant keeping her away from the dangerous outskirts. He'd heard of the violence that existed among the poorest of the city as malice increased exponentially to affect both of their species in that area. Arguing with her was emotionally draining as he fought his heart's true desire and he insisted firmly with resolve to her desperate pleas, "Only the most poverty stricken people live out there and you're not one of them. It's dangerous for you as a female, you could be raped, killed, or sold off as a prostitute. I can't allow that to happen to someone I love."

"Chris-"

"You belong with your people, my dear one" he whispered faintly as he brought an end to their love and pressed his forehead against hers as a sob escaped her lips. His fingers enclosed around hers as their grip slackened on his shirt and although he hated seeing her so heartbroken before him, he had to make her understand the futility of earning their own happiness. There would never be an 'ever after' for them like in those human fairy tales he'd read about in scrapyard books and he had to pop her hopeful bubble as he finished hoarsely, "Humankind will never respect me and the thought of ever being with you is nothing but an illusion. A beautiful illusion we lived blissfully for almost two years but it can never exist safely as long as I live here. Not in this forsaken place. You deserve to be happy after everything you've given me and if I must give you to another to keep you safe, I will do so."

Amaya choked back a sob to his somber words, a crestfallen expression on her face as she whimpered, "Don't agree with them! You've always wanted what's best for me, _you're_ what's best-"

"You would be jailed or sent to an asylum instantly if MNU found out about us!" he broke in sharply with a hiss and her stormy eyes desperately sought his for reconsideration but he'd made his choice the minute she'd brought up the subject. If there were no laws against them, he would gladly keep her by his side to love until time itself came to claim her life but it was wistful thinking. It had _always_ been hopeful wishing on his part to have a family but it was time to call it quits; there was only so much fighting he could do before he was knocked down into the ground completely. Purring gently to calm her fears and sadness over starting a new life without him, he brushed a gentle finger over the apple of her right cheek and spoke carefully with care, "I must protect you just like you are with Oliver. You _must_ do this for me, Amaya. I listened to you on your decision, listen to mine."

"That was different, I can't force myself to love another and for a lifetime?" she questioned weakly in rebuttal to the horrible concept and clutched the gray shirt he wore once more. How could he suggest that his sacrifice was the same as hers? She'd sacrificed her true identity to protect their only son while this was entirely different! If he wanted to keep her safe, she'd reside in a safe rural area to live out a full single life but couldn't bear to do what he was asking. Shaking her head fervently, she continued to refuse his suggestion as she struggled to keep hold of the last strings of their old life, "I can't- it's too painful to think about. Please don't ask me to do that, Christopher. _Anything_ but that."

His golden eyes glittered beautifully in the dim lighting of the shack as she gazed at him with earnest hope and he whispered faintly, "I love you enough to let you start a new life-"

"Well, I don't! My love only clings to you, nobody else!" she snapped upsettingly and his hands unclasped her trembling hands from his shirt into his own. Her fingers curled with want to grasp him once more but his strength won over and she was forced to wring her hands nervously. It hurt to be rejected, even if he was holding her hands from shaking uncontrollably, but Amaya preferred the safety in his arms after years of familiarity. She sniffled softly as the first taste of independence soured her soul and clung to his fingers with longing as she stated firmly, "Call me selfish, I don't care. I won't have another man taking from me what you took years to develop. Your words, gifts, adventures. . .Christopher, we have a child together."

"And he is the most pure creation that we've made and I will protect him" he vowed gently to reassure her that their child would always be taken care of and tears rolled down her cheeks for having to give up Christopher forever. He was her foundation in life as she built her goals around his viewpoints for equality and having that piece of her soul taken away after years of carefully protecting it hurt terribly. He'd been the precious youngling that she adored as her friend and to lose the love she harbored for him throughout years was agonizing. A purr settled in his throat to soothe their new wound of sorrow and he whispered tenderly, "I have treasured you for years and when you cherish someone dearly, you protect them with your life. Do this for me, Amaya."

"I can't believe you're agreeing with this" she whispered forlornly to what they had been reduced to and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to stop the flow of tears. Her dreams of reuniting with the two in the future was no longer available as part of her held hope that things would change for the better somehow but apparently, time had run out for them. There was nothing she could do to salvage the broken pieces of their lives and time kept pulling them further apart- a fear that she had constantly shared with him during her first year at the university. That same fear had broken the wall of imposed friendship during that night in his bedroom where they'd conceived Oliver. Was the blindfold being pulled away from her eyes just as she realized that their past was being flushed down the toilet like it never existed? Her chest was compressed while her throat hurt painfully as she ran out of options to negotiate with, her hands grasping his as she whimpered weakly, "I expected you to fight for me and demand that I stay here once my studies were finished. To keep making a difference together as you found a way home. . .oh, everything's changed now, isn't it?"

"Your studies are what will help us gain rights against MNU" he reminded gently to their goals and squeezed her tear covered hands, wishing he could convey his own fears and hurt over what he was forcing her to do. His facial characteristics allowed him to hide his emotions well but Amaya was an open book as she cried mournfully and visibly shook before him. He didn't want to cause his loved one any manner of pain and it doubled his own at having to cast her aside in order to protect her. His antennae flicked gently against her forehead as a sign of affection, an action he'd done repeatedly during their youth, and he encouraged gingerly, "You're too valuable to me and my plan. If I fought for you, it would be completely selfish of me and your life would be continuously at risk if MNU knew about you. You gave us up to protect us and I am doing the same to protect you."

She breathed in raggedly to the unfortunate choice she was dealt with and sighed deeply as she accepted his suggestion. Her heart crumbled at knowing she'd never love another and a farce would ensue to live her new life but the question would be whether she could handle it? Could she live with another in the same way as she had with Christopher? Love them in the same manner? She rubbed her forehead with her palm in an attempt to rub away the thoughts and swallowed thickly to agree, "Fine, when he proposes, I will accept. I will be Mrs. Bedeau and live my life with him on Earth."

His golden eyes were stricken with guilt and he averted his gaze towards the floor to avoid eye contact. If he maintained her gaze, he would've broken down with his true feelings on the matter to guard her affection as his alone but whispered faintly with a bleak voice, "It will be for the best."

"I guess I was stupid for thinking I could be Amaya Johnson or its equivalent among your people. . .but I'll do it for _you_" she murmured weakly and cleared her tight throat with a rough cough to shove the hard lump forming there, hating the choking sensation of grief. Her nose was already starting to leak as her emotions were breaking down to their most vulnerable and couldn't fathom how she'd begin to build a new life she never wanted. She couldn't help but beat herself up for bringing up the topic in the first place and wished she could've taken it back to avoid the whole thing entirely. Unfortunately, time couldn't repeat itself and she was forced to deal with the harsh reality as she gazed at the online desktop computer beside them to whisper sullenly, "I will be the wife he wants and blend in among my own."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry" she whispered tearfully to the separate paths they walked, especially at knowing she couldn't change his mind on the one he'd pushed her towards. Why couldn't life give her one single moment of happiness? It had taken Oliver and now Christopher would join the picture. Her emotions were in shambles and she needed to escape before she broke down and accidentally slipped a detail about her true past with Christopher as Oliver remained in the bedroom. She shook her head as she wiped away a new cascade of tears and whispered hoarsely, "If I never fell in love with you, I would've never had Oliver and given him up in the most painful way because a mother shouldn't have to. I wouldn't be fighting with you about marrying another if we just remained friends. I wouldn't be feeling like shit on concrete right now and we'd be wishing each other good luck in life as we work together for the greater good."

Amaya grabbed her dusty black coat off the floor, flecks of dirt rising into the air with the sudden movement, and placed it on with shaky hands as she excused herself hastily, "Tell Oliver I'm sorry for leaving so quickly-"

"Amaya-" he tried to stop her sudden departure as her face crinkled with sorrow to his words and the reluctant promise made between them. All he wanted was to keep her safe but it seemed that the more he tried, the further he kept pushing her away. She'd come to see him after hours of traveling and all he was doing was driving her off despite he wanted to keep her company for as long as he could. He wanted to reach out, grasp her velvety hand in his, and embrace her tightly to admit the hidden truth as he promised that nothing would tear them apart. . .but he couldn't, not without risking her life.

"I'll see you next month, Christopher" she sniffled weakly with a trembling voice as she avoided meeting his gaze in farewell and ran from his house with hurried steps, the door snapping to a creaky close in his face before he could say otherwise. His own heart was torn for seeing his other half so distraught and quietly, he shut the door with a shaky hand as his antennae flattened against his head with fresh grief. He hated himself for doing what he'd done but kept force feeding his heart the idea that it was all for Amaya's best interests; a sacrifice like that was needed to ensure her safety. It would be months before he could believe that himself as he'd yet to recover completely from having to relinquish her as his mate years ago. Sometimes he doubted a life mate could do so after all of the love he held for her throughout the years and she held his heart like no other.

_I gave her up_, he thought miserably with regretful sorrow to his sacrifice and his heart clenched at the grim fact that Amaya would never be his. All his life, all he'd wanted was a peaceful life alongside the one he adored. . .but he was beginning to see that it was futile. There were so many 'if's' but the harsh truth was that all of his wishing would never change humanity's discriminative views against his kind- especially interspecies relationships like him and Amaya. Now, a mere human would have the love he'd always wanted from his previous mate. _My Amaya will be another's for the rest of her life. Her people have taken so much from me and I've been forced to let go of another I love, why must they take all of my happiness away? My childhood love. . .Oliver's caring mother. . .my precious Amaya._

"Father?"

Oliver's happy voice broke him from his upset state and Christopher gazed at the last token of Amaya's love, smiling gently at his little one as his blue eyes scanned the room. Blue eyes that were beautifully reminiscent of hers whenever she'd become overjoyed or simply by holding Oliver in her arms like any doting mother. Christopher calmed his distraught emotions as Oliver's little hands clasped together with expectation and his soft voice asked with confusion about the silence in the shack, "Where is Amaya? I wanted her to see my new clothes."

"She, um, she had to leave quickly" he lied hoarsely to hide the real reason from their child and walked over to scoop up his youngling into his arms, rubbing his back to soothe away any disappointment. Oliver would be his constant reminder of their young love that would never bloom into fruition and the last piece of Amaya he had left as the youngling patted his shoulders with a happy purr to his new items. He was thankful for Amaya's eternal love for their child as Oliver treasured their friendship greatly, joyous to receiving her care packages as he'd been during his own childhood. Their youngling would never know the truth behind Amaya's intentions to keep him safe and Christopher hated having to keep so many stories from him that included his mother as she'd been a large part of his life. Christopher pressed his antennae against his son's as Oliver entertained himself with sounds and he told his little one affectionately, "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Of me?" Oliver chirped in delight and clasped his hands over his small chest, blue eyes lighting up with joy to the compliment. His father was proud of him? But he was a little youngling, he should've been telling that to his grown-up friends who knew more about the world and accomplished things he hadn't. What could his young mind offer to warrant such? Nonetheless, little Oliver considered himself a very lucky youngling for receiving such affection and care from his parent, hoping other children were getting the same from their own. His tendrils curled bashfully for being held in such a respectful manner and he tilted his head to ask shyly with disbelief, "Really?"

_My dearest little one, I've been proud since the day your mother brought you to me_, he thought fondly with remembrance to that fateful night as he'd held a screaming Amaya through the painful afterbirth. She was a strong woman in her own right as she endured the procedure of an alien birth and managed to wake hours later to tell him how happy she was to have a child all of their own. Those memories were one of the most significant in his life and Christopher was ashamed when he generated the false story that he'd carried him as a single parent and he'd been born as a full term egg rather than the truth of Amaya's journey along with his long wait in Jane's home.

"Of course, a father's proud of all his children and you're my first. . .my only little youngling" Christopher chuckled warmly at seeing the astonishment on his round face and pressed his forehead against his as they headed for their small bedroom. He knew Amaya's heart longed to be with their child more than anything and Christopher would treasure him with endless love as promised because it truly was hard to deny his only child anything. Christopher provided enough love that would automatically add in Amaya's portion as she wanted Oliver to receive it through his father. He was a sweet and friendly child cast in the same kind manner as his mother as he viewed the world with innocent curiosity to do well for others and never harm. Christopher patted his son's head with a fond smile as Oliver clapped his hands with excitement and the older poleepkwa smiled with warm kindness, "You mean the world to me, son."

"I love you, father" Oliver purred lovingly and joyfully hugged his father because he had the best parent he could ask for, cherishing what life had given him. His young mind knew nothing of ideologies but at the moment, he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a good parent and hoped MNU would never take him away from his home. He'd known other children that lost their parents to human weaponry and his heart would break if it happened to him. As a child of the district, his father made sure he memorized his license number perfectly as MNU never hesitated to interrogate both parent and child if the youngling wandered unattended. Oliver didn't want to think about what would happen to him if they decided he was 'illegal' and sent him away to one of their detention facilities- people seldom returned from there.

"I love you as well, little one" he purred softly to indulge his son's emotional wellbeing, which seemed to be matching his mother's as he grew, and glanced at the items Amaya had brought them. Clothes and blankets were strewn on the bed as Oliver had folded his new clothes in a neat little pile that brought a smile to his father's face. Metal cans were on the floor as they ranged from various meats to fruits, along with several bags of neatly wrapped bread on top of their nightstand. Oliver had jumped happily in private when he'd seen the white package with colorful dots decorating his favorite bread as she remembered he liked its sweetness. Christopher would never thank his love hard enough for everything she did for both of them and hoped that in some small way, he could help her find happiness on her world. . .even if it wasn't by his side.

_And your mother loves you as immensely as I do_, he thought sadly to losing her and hoped he'd made the right choice by having her accept the mating proposal. His heart felt shredded with unbelievable pain for relinquishing the greatest woman he'd met and hugged his youngling tighter to relieve that pain somewhat. Oliver could only chirp with delight for the hug and cuddled closer to his father's chest as Christopher watched him with a somber gaze, _I hope he loves her as much as I have and still do; she is more precious than any metal or stone that I've dug for. I've given all I could to keep her with me but I'm starting to see that maybe. . .maybe we weren't meant to be. Nobody on Earth will ever understand what she means to me and the saddest part is that they don't care._

"Always" Christopher whispered gently to the last piece of his family, holding his son close as he prayed that nothing would take him away. His father, mother, siblings- all gone. Amaya- no longer bound to him as he declared their old relationship lost and void. How much damage would life deal him until he could no longer withstand it and succumb to hopelessness? Was it not enough that Amaya had been ripped out of his life?

'_I'm Amaya. Name?,' _her bright and determined young voice popped into his mind from their fateful meeting that would change their lives for decades to come.

'_Christopher, can we be friends?,' _words he'd never dreamt of hearing from a human astonished him as he stared into blue-gray eyes full of friendly kindness.

'_We'll raise pro-alien friendship and you'll be the spokesperson while I draw posters for every country,' _her cheerful voice declared with hope that they could bring change to the world as she treasured him as her best friend- regardless of what the world thought.

'_Oh, Christopher, I'll keep the flower for as long as I can so you won't need to get any more,' _her kind words could only strengthen his loyalty as her friend, setting the foundation for his future adoration.

'_Hold my hand, the howling scares me,' _the danger in the district failed to drive her away as their feelings strengthened with her overnight stays and he cherished her presence.

'_I love you very much, Christopher. I. . .I just wanted you to know since you asked and all', _her adolescent voice admitted timidly as they defied the laws on interspecies relations to express their young love.

'_Please save it, Christopher,' _her voice on that fateful night that brought him Oliver.

'_Can we be family?,' _her words sealed their love as lifelong mates and new devoted parents to a newborn Oliver.

'_I've adored you as my best friend since childhood, my first love when I became a teenager, and the father of my child when I brought him to you to save. My Christopher. My Kraaivyanwe', _her adult voice whispered tearfully against his cheek as he was forced to let her walk out of his life for the sake of their son's safety.

Memories.

Beautiful and melancholy memories that would remain with Christopher until his final days.

_Goodbye, my dearest_, he grieved to the loss of his love as he was left alone to tend to their son and the emptiness of their tiny dimly lit room accompanied his solitude. He placed his son on the raggedy mattress to let him have fun to his heart's content and quietly watched him scamper around the room to fix their new belongings as cheerful chirps echoed in the dimly lit room. Christopher would protect their child from all dangers as he had yet to grasp the harsh realities of life in the district and although Christopher himself had realized it early in his life, he would make sure Oliver would sing his cheery tunes for years to come. He'd remembered the similar tunes that flowed from Amaya's lips as she whistled to herself while tidying his home and stacking up the cans of food.

"Can Amaya stay longer next time? I like hearing her stories" Oliver asked his heartbroken father with hope in his chirpy voice and showed him a few of the toys she'd brought him with little clicking mandibles of delight. His youngling added a small hug to his display of new toys to show he loved them already despite that not all of them were in new condition. All Christopher could see was a mirror image of himself as a child when he'd held the toys she'd brought him and the overwhelming happiness his dearest friend filled him with. He could still remember the taste of the handmade sandwich she brought him, along with the pretty red apple that gleamed against the sunlight. She'd given him hope in the desolate district as he aged and had yet to comprehend how he'd live life without the woman he loved.

"We'll see" he whispered faintly since he knew that Amaya's rise in the working world and her new relationship would cause an increasing rift between them. They were no longer the little children that found understanding in each other's company and he longed for those days because then, he could've looked forward to loving her once more and never having to say goodbye.

* * *

Amaya desperately ran through the streets of District 9 as she panted heavily, her large tote slapping against her side as her feet picked up dirt along the dry dusty trail. The poleepkwa hadn't even given notice of her as she ran towards Christopher's shack and knew there was something happening within the district as the streets lacked the usual crowds of poleepkwa. Instinct told her something was amiss as the poleepkwa were social creatures by nature and hoped she hadn't managed to fall right into a conflict between them and her people. Not all of the poleepkwa knew of her existence as a professional lawyer who fought for their side or of her previous unauthorized visits so caution would be needed to reach the safety of Christopher's home.

She'd heard the distant MNU military vehicles running rampant inside the district looking for Wikus as their loudspeakers alerted her to his presence in the compound and her heart went instantly to Tania in compassion, wondering why her neighbor was here of all places. Tania was searching frantically for her husband by calling everyone they knew for help and Amaya was doing the same exact thing for her own love, hoping MNU hadn't come knocking into his home. It would've been easier to plow through the vulnerable areas of District 9's metal barrier with her car but she couldn't risk being captured by MNU or the gangs by drawing such attention and had opted to take the hidden streets Christopher had shown her ages ago. Her mind remembered each distinct trail as she used the environment to conceal herself from any danger by hiding behind metal barrels, bundles of boxes, or metal sheets strew around the paths. . .but the streets were empty so luck was in her favor for now.

The sounds of helicopters nearby were tossed aside and she kept her pace despite the danger from airborne snipers and muscle exhaustion from both her lungs and feet as she pushed herself to run. Her main concern was to make sure Christopher and Oliver were safe away from everything that was occurring concerning MNU and forced her legs to push past their threshold. She'd originally expected a normal day within the district but the quiet eeriness of the place told her that she'd best hurry to find her loved ones and hide them in the module to keep them safe until the danger passed. She knew Wikus had to be out there somewhere and hoped that he was keeping himself protected as well because all was not what it seemed since her neighbor had suddenly skyrocketed to the most wanted people in the city within a twenty-four hour period. What was so special about him that the city had instantly handed over his capture to a private corporation rather than Johannesburg's law enforcement? It didn't make sense. MNU would stop at nothing to capture him again and whatever they were feeding the public was nothing but a web of lies as they hid their true malicious intentions.

She approached his small shack and was instantly on alert to the numerous tracks of footprints indented on the ground feet away from where she was, the white car parked next to the bedroom, and the open doorway. The pit of her stomach sank like a rock and her heart clenched in fear to what could be happening within their small home as loud voices echoed from within. This wasn't good. Urging her body to bolt forward at a faster speed, she used her arms to gain momentum while her eyes didn't move from his home for a second. Was Christopher in trouble? Had they discovered his plan? Did they think _he_ was hiding Wikus? A hundred rambling thoughts laced with fear passed through her head and she ignored the calls of an MNU official with a white vest that was posted outside as she shot through the open doorway. This was her _home_ and she'd be damned if anyone tried to do something to her loved ones.

"I can't believe I get paid to do this. I love watching you prawns die."

Her eyes widened with horror when she caught an MNU mercenary choking the life out of Christopher as his foot pressed tightly against the poleepkwa's neck, cruelly demanding answers about the command module. Amaya knew that the poleepkwa species were vulnerable in that area of the body due to the softer flesh and could die in similarity to a human having their hyoid bone broken. Amaya's blood ran cold at the sight and her body switched into survival mode as she would defend him to the death.

Amaya tackled the man from behind with all of her strength and pried him away from the poleepkwa's sensitive throat but his strength outmatched hers as he was a trained soldier. Venter simply tossed her aside like a paper doll with a single throw of his arm but not before she managed to hit him in the face with her heavy tote, adding a little damage despite her lack of fighting skills. Angrily, she threw herself over Christopher's form to protect him from anymore brutality and shielded him from the man by using her own body. Christopher's eyes were wide with fear to the dangerous man as he wouldn't hesitate to kill him but his shock deepened to Amaya's sudden appearance, watching her face twist into protective ferocity like he'd never seen.

"How _dare_ you touch a poleepkwa like that? You may have a right to watch over them but you have **no** right to abuse them during questioning!" she argued instantly with a stern voice to defend him from the evil company and narrowed her eyes as she confronted him with the law. She dissected him like she would any of her opponents, dictating each regulation set in place and his breach of them by initiating such heinous actions but he grabbed her throat to tear her away. Venter wanted the information on Wikus and if he had to shoot his way through both the prawns and his own kind, so be it. Amaya landed on the dirt floor on her side, scraping her elbows along the way as Venter took away the only protection Christopher had against a bullet in his skull. Regardless, the poleepkwa cast aside the danger as he sought his beloved to make sure she was all right but received a kick to the left side when he reached to help his fallen comrade.

"What're you? A fuckin' prawn sympathizer?" Venter spat rudely to seeing any human protecting the parasites plaguing their planet and pointed the automatic handgun at Christopher's head again. The poleepkwa hated feeling so helpless and for being treated in such a way that no sentient being should ever endure, looking to Amaya in apology that he couldn't do much for her. She couldn't bear to see the man she considered her rock in life go through such a disgusting ordeal and grit her teeth when Venter stated coldly with a smirk, "He breaks the law, his brains are splattered. Plain and simple."

"And I'll splatter yours if you touch him" she hissed protectively and pulled out her own gun which made Christopher's eyes widen with disbelief at seeing the legal woman do such a thing. When had his Amaya changed into a weapon wielding woman? Where had she even gotten a hold of a _gun_? Of course, he hadn't seen her swipe it from the mercenary when she tackled him since the man could obviously spare some of his private on hand arsenal. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she targeted his chest dead on center and hoping that the man would believe her bluff, threatened coldly, "I have no problem making a careless MNU bastard that's a waste of human potential my first murder. Just like you've killed others without remorse, I won't hesitate to shoot you full of lead."

"You'd die for this fucker?" the man demanded with disgust as he sneered at the woman aiming the barrel of her gun toward him, unafraid to her threat as any person aiding a prawn was considered an instant enemy in his book. Amaya resisted allowing the paralyzing fear clenching her gut from shaking her hands and kept a firm grip when he laughed menacingly, cocking his pistol to insult darkly, "I don't know which to kill first."

"Amaya, put the gun down-" Christopher pleaded cautiously in the hopes of avoiding a confrontation that could leave her injured but Venter pistol whipped the rest of the words away. Amaya's eyes widened as he fell to the floor from the blunt force and Christopher tasted blood in his mouth as the back of his head throbbed from the sharp impact, completely dizzying him for a few moments. The left side of his face stung as he lifted himself off the floor on his aching overworked elbows and looked to Amaya pleadingly to have her heed his words.

"Don't fuckin' touch him!" she screamed lividly to seeing him injured so callously and before either could make a move, the floor began to shake violently underneath them.

"What the-"

The mercenary grabbed Amaya by the sleeve of her blouse, pushing her out of the shack roughly while he simply picked up Christopher like a common criminal by the back of his shirt and shoved him rudely by the shoulder. Amaya's eyes frantically searched for Oliver, wondering where he was within the home, but Venter shoved her outside just as Christopher managed to grab her hand to pull her alongside him. The three ran outside towards open safety and less than a second later, the shack crumbled underneath them into the dirt. The shabby materials that just barely held the makeshift home together offered no opposition against the powerful force of the command module as debris filled the air with its ascent. Amaya hung onto Christopher's left arm with a strong grip, her lips ready to demand where Oliver was as dread filled her, but the words died when she saw the command module rising into the air. It was online and perfectly functional despite its many years of slumber beneath the earth. Her blue-gray eyes stared in awe as the alien ship hovered over them, astonished to seeing Christopher's dream in the sky, but a sudden question entered her mind:

If Christopher was with her, who was flying the ship?

* * *

**A/N**: And things finally start picking up as we head towards the end. All of the reviews seemed to show a 'Amaya+Christopher banner' so I'm happy everyone wants her to reunite with him as she protects him like an alpha wolf. I designed Amaya to have all the good traits mankind should have because there are some pretty dangerous people who bring out the worst as well. We'll see Wikus pop out in the next chapter as well so yay! Did anybody laugh as badly as I did when Oliver bit him? I love that little guy.

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate each one because I know District 9 isn't one of the most popular fandoms on fanfiction (although it should be) but I will show my love for it regardless.

_Wings of Tears_: Since I have other stories I'm working on, it takes me a bit to complete each chapter as good as I want (especially with my rampant editing). Amaya is extremely loyal to Christopher, as any person who loved another would be, and will stick with him to see his dream come true. We'll see more on their sudden reunion in the next chapter. Thanks for loving the last chapter!

_shippolove844_: Yeah, parents come in all forms and sizes. Amaya's dad just happens to be the more open-minded one as she takes after him while her older sister is similar to the mother. The youngest daughter, Elenor, will be soon be working in District 10 and learning what Amaya did years ago.

_lightan117_: I'm very glad you liked it.

_Blueberry the Doom Chicken_: Yeah, I think this is my only story where I've written despair since the film does portray it (the poor poleepkwa that MNU forced Wikus to kill) and Christopher deserves his freedom, especially for little Oliver. I don't think I can get enough of Oliver, both baby and his current age.

_Isabella Raventhorn_: Nope, she will not be getting married at all. Yes, she and Oliver have the most adorable parts due to the mother-son bond they share. Their time was limited which is why I focused quite a bit on it because in the present time, Amaya misses her son greatly as she wasn't a part of his life and only has the memories of the months she spent with him years ago. It's pretty sad for her to give up mothering the child she loves so dearly while Christopher suffers the same by losing her.

_RuinofDarkness_: Thanks for appreciating everything I put into each chapter, I try my best. Oliver truly is the sweetest little alien I've seen in all films- he even puts Ewoks to shame.

_GrayHuntress_: I'm glad that you love the story so much and for finding it. I fell in love with little Oliver and seeing Christopher's determination to escape got my sympathy vote quickly; it wasn't hard not to dislike our own species (but at least there were protest groups that tried to help).


	17. Bite the Bullets

**Bite the Bullets  
**

* * *

_'No army can withstand the strength of an idea whose time has come' - Victor Hugo_

* * *

Amaya shook her head in horror as the poleepkwa command module was shot out of the air by MNU's defense missiles, the sheer force of the projectiles causing the ship to spin out of control as it failed to regain stability. Turning to Christopher, his distraught eyes and the horrified noise emitting from his throat brought her to the conclusion that Oliver was indeed inside the command module. _Her_ son was in a ship careening out of control as the engines screamed for balance but it failed all attempts, crashing down onto the ground with a hard impact as dirt and debris flew everywhere. Christopher struggled to wrench himself free from the officials clutches but she ran forward without hesitation to take her chances before any wires caught fire and blew the module up. It was so far away but their youngling was her main concern, fueling her tired legs to make the journey. She needed to find out for herself as fear gripped her heart in case the unthinkable had happened to their child. . .and if it had, she'd destroy MNU apart herself.

She'd barely reached the bottom of the dusty hill when she heard the cold order, "Freeze or you'll be shot down!"

"His son's in there!" she screamed desperately to make them reconsider the humane request but a single shot into the air silenced her and any last second attempts to run. Clenching her fists tightly, she cursed them all to high hell and reluctantly obeyed the bastards by returning. Every step felt like a weight that increased in mass as she left Oliver to fend for himself, pushing back tears as the worry for him was hastily eating at heart. She reached the top of the hill and she turned to see Christopher pleading with them about Oliver but they didn't care. MNU never cared.

White MNU vehicles were already stationed there to take them into custody and the back was opened, practically dooming Christopher as poleepkwa deemed dangerous were executed in detention. It was a rarity to see one become free as the city dealt enough with the district and weren't about to waste more money with detention facilities, which MNU gladly privatized to eliminate all troublemakers. Amaya exclaimed angrily when Venter's black-vested lackey kicked Christopher's spine from behind after tying his hands, eliciting a painful hiss.

"You have no right to assault a civilian!" she yelled at them with outrage to their behavior but she was simply shoved in rudely alongside him. How dare they hit him after he's been restrained and offering no resistance? Christopher took a seat inside as his mind yearned to know about Oliver's condition which was the main reason he was behaving so compliantly. Otherwise, he would've ripped them all to shreds just to be able to dig through the wreckage for him. Was his child all right? Was he injured? Amaya scrambled into the seat next to him as MNU officials occupied the vehicle, pointing their guns at Christopher immediately in case he tried anything (he wouldn't, who would be stupid enough to?).

She wasn't done grilling the annoying guns for hire for their cruel treatment and snapped tightly, "He's tied down and he hasn't resisted any of your callous assaults. Pointing a gun at him only incriminates your defense once I take your asses to court for this."

"What're you? A lawyer?" one scoffed smartly as her casual clothing depicted her as an everyday civilian and she growled menacingly to the insult. Did people wandering the district have a certain dressing standard now? If the city lowered their taxes on them and donated better clothing, the poleepkwa wouldn't appear as deprived as they were with everything else from food to housing. Amaya was normally a patient friendly person but when her son was inside a crashed module and his father mistreated for a crime unknown to her, it was cut extremely short.

"Yes, I'm Attorney Turin for criminal law and he's my client, not to mention I'm adding myself to the list after this" she hissed angrily without hesitating to use her profession to beat their faces with and held up her free hands. It was laughable that they didn't cuff her, somebody who could be dangerous in a given situation, but tied Christopher like he was an enraged lion. Did they really think the flimsy plastic would hold his hands? He wasn't human; his strength was double what hers was! She shot them a derisive look for their obvious discrimination and pointed out curtly, "And you tie _him_ only? That only increases to secure my foundation on discrimination between species."

"Amaya, don't anger them" Christopher whispered in pleading to protect her from any harm but a sharp yell in his direction quieted him. He wanted to know why she was there after being informed her mating ceremony would take place during the week so there was no reason for her to be in the district. Now was not the best time to stand by his side and she'd agreed to stay safe throughout the whole evacuation; that had been their promise. As he snuck a peek at her, he could see her face was decorated with color pigment used on human models in their 'magazines' while her hair was curled up against the back of her head. How had she snuck in looking so polished? It had been years seeing her face clean as the 'grimy peasant' look left one untouched and it warranted instant access but to see her luminous skin reminded him just how better humans fared on Earth. His skin looked so unclean and he'd yet to see a bright scale on his body since his days as a child, touching his knees together in shame to how dirty he appeared compared to all of the humans.

"No, they're accusing you without concrete evidence, you didn't drive that ship so your hands are clean" she pointed out firmly since she'd yet to hear the charges against him and knew Christopher wouldn't allow just anyone into the command module. She was sixteen years old when he'd entrusted her with the secret so something was definitely off because she'd given years of her trust to earn the right to help with his project. He always kept his everything hidden well, using carpets and boxes to hide the secret passage to the module and she'd use everything in her power to reject all the claims. Her gray eyes narrowed towards the men across from her, glaring heatedly at them as she warned stiffly with thinned lips, "You're all going to regret this."

_And if my son's hurt, I'll tear your stupid company into the ground_, she thought fiercely because her mind was ripping apart with concern for him. He was their sweet little child, possibly their only one, and it took great deal of inner strength to keep from breaking into sobs from the pain stinging her heart. She knew Christopher was enduring the same internal torment and it was why she was trying to fix the entire matter quickly so they could find Oliver. MNU, however, didn't seem ready to release them despite her threats and was forced to sit tightly to obey them- they'd have a better chance with a rabid dog.

"And why are you here? You have no security clearance in D9" the man demanded coldly to her presence in a dangerous compound and she scowled at him, knowing the ban placed during the district transfer. That wasn't to say legal and medical teams weren't subject to it and with her open cases, she was more than welcome to wander through. She wanted to beat him down with her tote for his inquisitions and clenched her fists to release some of that internal fury.

"I'm sure the city won't mind once I present the circumstances and like I said, he's my client" she lied coldly since she'd done her best to keep Christopher out of legal trouble which meant he was only a prospective client but either way, she wasn't telling _them_ the truth. Danger in the district was imminent which is why she had him on file in case of anything occurred because their Oliver needed his father at home safe and sound. She might not be in the family picture anymore but Christopher played both roles to keep their meager living from worsening in the deprived district.

The vehicle slowly stopped as they approached the wreckage of the command module, its size dwarfing the car, and Christopher strained his eyesight to catch any glimpses of his son through the dust-filled window but saw nothing. Amaya wiggled in her seat to get a better view as she was desperate to find her little youngling somewhere outside but all she could see was the module and dust obscuring the view. Christopher's eyes narrowed when he spotted the mercenary that almost killed him dragging a human. . . Wikus. . . out from the module. That human had knocked him out after all the help he'd given him: hiding him in his home after he threatened to take his child, aiding him by breaking into MNU for a suicidal mission, agreeing to change him back, and what did he do? Crash his ship and a decade's worth of work into the ground.

Amaya stirred behind him as her expression turned to astonishment and she whispered faintly, more to herself, "That's Wikus. Why. . .He was in there?"

_How does she know him?_, he thought with surprise but dismissed it as the vehicle moved again, increasing the distance between him and the module. He wanted to run out of the vehicle and search the wreckage for his son but it would only end with him in a dead heap on the ground. All he could do was reassure himself with hopeful optimism but until then, Oliver would be all right with MNU far away. _He's strong, he'll find a way._

_Why was Wikus inside his ship?_, Amaya wondered worriedly since her neighbor's sudden appearance didn't make any sense to her but her thoughts halted as the vehicle kept on its route. She hoped they were heading to MNU directly so she could slap a fine on their disgraceful tactics and free Christopher before they separated them. However, her motherly worry for Oliver won as she struggled to find answers to where he could be hiding inside the ship. _He's good at hiding, he'll be okay. Christopher taught him to hide when in danger and that's why they didn't find him. I can't think otherwise because we love him and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He's our miracle baby and he means everything to us._

She couldn't hold back the negative thoughts as her rational mind thought out all possibilities regarding the current whereabouts of her youngling. Their son was incredibly resourceful but his small body was still fragile against sudden blunt trauma and Amaya couldn't bear thinking her son needed her at the current moment. It was a gut wrenching emotion that all mothers endured with their children, no matter their age, and it demanded closure. Desperately needing to occupy her mind, she focused on the current task to banish the dark thoughts and looked to Christopher to counsel, "Whatever they ask, don't answer them. As your lawyer, I'll speak for you-"

Their vehicle suddenly stopped abruptly as a hard impact crashed against them and she hit the wall of the car from the strong force, falling onto the floor of the car. What was wrong now? Were they going to be abducted by another group of MNU for secure transfer? Quickly, she steadied herself back in her seat as she leaned into Christopher and demanded sharply, "What's wrong? Can't you people drive?"

"Gang activity" the man with the black-vest replied hastily as he withdrew the gun he'd been aiming at Christopher, ready to shoot the next enemy on their list. This could either turn into a good or bad thing for them but she kept her eyes on the armed MNU man as he ushered the others out of the car. Her fingers grasped Christopher's arm in case they decided to bring them into the dangerous open to use them as bait or to fend for themselves but the man ordered both of them, "Stay in here and if you move, you're dead."

Once the car doors closed, Amaya turned away from the windows in case a barrage of bullets poured in and pulled Christopher with her to keep them safe from harm. They were used to danger whenever it reared its ugly head but they were hardly prepared in an empty metal car that could be bombarded with bullets to resemble a colander. It was hard not to be frightened as violence rarely affected her daily life and could feel the adrenaline beginning to run through her bloodstream as her skin broke in goosebumps. Her hands tried to untie the plastic binds around his wrists as she asked frantically with a shaky voice, "Where's Oliver? Why was Wikus driving the ship? Why'd you let them hurt you?"

"The human confiscated the fuel for the ship and came in contact with it, he's turning into one of us" he explained to her with the current news as he kept a watchful gaze on the window to see MNU battling the gangs with gunfire. She gasped at the revelation since she'd never think the fuel could actually _alter_ genetic material with a single touch and couldn't believe Wikus had been the one to undergo such a drastic change. Such an idea sounded unfathomable and Christopher read the shock on her face, lowering his voice in case there were secret recorders in the vehicle to continue quietly, "It's possible to turn your DNA into mine despite the traumatic effects it can leave from the transformation itself. He and I broke into MNU to retrieve it earlier today after having it confiscated during the relocation notices and we've been running from them since. I told him it would take years to revert him back to human form and he took the ship with Oliver inside-"

"Oliver's really inside it?" she asked regretfully as her fears were confirmed and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, fighting back tears for their little youngling. He was all alone in the command module, lost or hurt (maybe both), while she and Christopher were stranded under a barrage of bullets. This was not the situation she imagined would take place when her two loved ones would leave and desperately needed news about Oliver. She leaned into him for support and Christopher was struck with guilt because she'd entrusted him with the safety of their only child. He'd always tried to find the good side to all situations but Wikus had betrayed him at the last moments for self-preservation, trapping his little one inside. Her voice betrayed the fear filling her heart, hands turning frigid as they shook on her lap and she whispered anxiously with worry, "He has to be all right. Our son has to be. This wasn't how our plan was supposed to turn out!"

"No, we were so close to leaving covertly and the human ruined it" he hissed angrily to having his plan spiral out if control and watched in surprise as the gangsters carried off Wikus, most likely to their warlord, Obesandjo. It was sickening to see people of the same species threatening and killing each other without remorse, showing no sense unity or respect. It was a shameful trait that had now been embedded in the younger generations of his kind rather than their old ways of being united as one, always lending a hand. He had to pity Wikus despite his betrayal with the unexpected physical attack and crashing his ship but all he wanted was his normal life while Christopher sought his own elsewhere.

They were both very alike despite their species difference but Christopher's goal was for the benefit of many as he wanted his people clear off planet Earth. The human species were cruel to one of their own by using Wikus as a science experiment for corporate profit and could only imagine the atrocities done to his people, who were a different species altogether. It was a foreboding thought that he didn't want to dwell on as his heart and mind were overloaded with enough to last him a lifetime. One interesting question about their current predicament, however, led Christopher to ask curiously with a low trill, "How do you know him?"

"He lives next to me, his wife is worried to death about him since MNU took him away" she informed breathlessly from the fear of being in the middle of a raging battle and they ducked when bullets struck one of the car's windows, shattering it completely. Christopher used his body to shield Amaya under him as a shot or jagged glass piece to her softer body would be lethal while he stood a better chance against it with his tougher exoskeleton. Her fingertips clutched his tattered red vest immediately to keep him close, remembering the awful loud sounds that frightened her years ago in his home as she found comforting safety in his arms no matter where they were. She cursed their luck in life, wishing that something would finally go right for them and they could take heart from that rather than mourn their losses. She was tired of being thrown under a figurative bus and seeing her deepest desires whisked away from her fingertips, knowing Christopher took double of that damage as he lived in the confined compound.

"Amaya, what're you doing here? This is extremely dangerous for you" he pointed out worriedly to her presence and wished his hands weren't tied as he wished to rake his fingers through her tied hair. The binds were easy to break due to his strength but MNU would injure him for it and he wanted to avoid their abuse altogether. All he could do was shield Amaya as she stuck close to him, trying to figure out how he could get her to leave the district without injury (and possibly, no trouble).

"I had to see you after the evictions, I saw when they killed James" she said weakly as tears filled her eyes, wishing she could remove that horrible image from her mind. James might not have been perfect but he treated her fairly and never hesitated to help Christopher; all he'd wanted was to return home and now, he would never see it. Using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the inner corner of her eyes, she whispered forlornly to share her sentiments on the loss of their friend, "It was so horrible, they wouldn't put him detention after he surrendered. I just. . .I get sick remembering it all. I couldn't let that happen to you but my family wouldn't let me go. All I could think about was your safety in this cursed place that day. I haven't been able to sleep or eat because I miss you terribly and. . ."

Her gaze turned downcast towards her hands clutching his vest, her fingertips outlining the dusty fabric with caring gentleness, and she admitted weakly, "I couldn't do it, Christopher. I couldn't marry another just to abide by your promise and I left it all without a single glance. My family's going to kill me for it but I can't be with someone I don't love. I don't care if I have to spend my life here alone without you but I'd rather hold onto our memories than relinquish them for another man's."

"I'll probably be killed after this stunt" he murmured quietly since it was a miraculous rarity to see one of his own return from a detention facility and he'd angered MNU personally by blowing up their headquarters. His time among the living was running out as his plans were unraveling faster than possible, trying to conjure an escape plan to fix it all. She shook her head to his grim opinion because the last thing she could bear was to lose him within the hour and his antennae tapped her forehead in one fond moment to what they once shared, sighing softly, "Wikus probably will to. You shouldn't be here for that, Amaya. I want you to be safe and away from all of this."

"No, I won't let them" she vowed firmly as her arms wrapped around his sides, not caring about the hail of bullets flying by or MNU's close proximity. She couldn't bear losing everything they worked for, her secret family, and would do everything in her power to stop them. Qualities fit for legendary heroes might not run in her bloodstream but she'd try her best to keep the love of her life safe from harm, even if she had to break the law to do so. Her fingers outlined the scales of his back, longing for the days when they could hide as little children in the district where nobody could harm them. There was so much potential of intelligence and bravery within him which she couldn't see fade into nothingness, leading her to reaffirm with a firm glance, "I'll never let them hurt an inch of you without retaliation from the law."

Closing her eyes, she clutched him close to inspire confidence within him and sighed somberly against his dusty vest, "Christopher, you need to go home and take Oliver with you. My heart's pounding in worry for him and that horrible image of the ship crashing into the ground. . ."

Touching his throat gingerly with her fingertips, she checked the sensitive skin for any bruising and asked with concern, "Did they hurt you badly?"

"I've had worse" he replied stiffly to the constant mistreatment by MNU because his body and heart had enough scars to house a library after decades of living in district 9. His forehead touched hers, cherishing the small intimate contact after years of the self-induced ban and found it cruelly ironic that danger surrounded them after fighting to keep it away. There were so many things he missed sharing with the one he loved and to know their path would tear into two separate roads after today. . .it broke his heart. A delicate tap of his antennae against her hair brought a watery smile to her lips and he reminded softly with care, "You should've stayed out of this, Amaya. You and Oliver are my main priority."

A resonating sound echoed through the air so loudly that the metal car vibrated under their feet and they eyed each other warily in case something worse was approaching. The sound continued to reverberate through the air, causing an instant cease fire between the feuding groups outside as the echo spread throughout the city of Johannesburg. Her fingers tightened their grip on his tattered red vest as her eyes tried to find the source without nearing one of the broken windows and asked Christopher with a hushed whisper, "What is that?"

In disbelief, he couldn't help but trill with renewed hope as the sound was one that he'd missed and longed to hear during his first year on Earth. His mothership! A sliver of hope entered his heart that maybe everything wasn't lost if he could send a distress signal or send Oliver to find freedom without him by his side. The fact that the mothership was activated and warming its engines without falter told him that all he needed to do was reconnect the module and freedom was instantly in his grasp. Quickly, he informed her before she became frightened of the loud rumbles with a happy pitch in his voice, "It's the mothership, the activation sequence must've been used from the binary commands in the module. It has to be done _manually_."

"But who- Oliver! Oh, my sweet baby" she breathed shakily in immense relief as motherly worry ceased slightly at knowing that and he nodded, his own heart relieved that their little one was alive. Neither could bear the idea that their son was anything but alive and kicking his pretty lean legs to help his father finish his dream. If anyone knew how to activate the module to sync with the mothership, Oliver would be the one. Her eyes peeked through the window as a dark shadow loomed over them and the two could see that the ship was moving, albeit very slowly, but moving over to the heart of district 9. Turning to him, she grasped him by the side of the head to peer into his golden eyes and whispered encouragingly to strengthen his resolve to succeed, "You can do this, Christopher. This is as close as you're going to get since you landed, _fight _for it. I'll distract them and you can run for it-"

"Amaya-"

"Please, take our son and leave" she interjected with pleading as Oliver was the most important in their lives and traced her fingertips down his face. She'd seen him grow from a shy round-faced boy with dreams for the future to a hardworking man that strived to survive in a harsh environment. Her years spent with Christopher were ones she didn't want her child to repeat in the looming future and wanted him clear off the planet. She didn't want her child to suffer poverty, discrimination, oppression, and see his potential wasted away in a compound where she was powerless to bring him a better life. No, his chance for success and freedom lay in the heavens overhead and she would do anything to see her child achieve it. As Oliver's mother and Christopher's previous mate, she wished for their eternal safety and beseeched him with a strong voice, "Twenty years, Kraaivyanwe, your mother would want you to give it your all and so would your people. They _need _this, _he _needs this."

Before he could respond, the white doors opened to their fullest and sunlight poured in as angry voices overlapped each other. Hands pulled Christopher out roughly and she quickly followed as he was wrenched free from her grip by the mercenaries, determined to prevent him being hurt again. He was thrown onto his knees callously as the black-vested man struck him from behind twice with the butt of his gun and she shouted angrily to halt their cruel beating. When had he become a murderer to warrant such heinous treatment? The darker dressed mercenary shoved her aside as they began to interrogate him and she fell on her side once more, hating the hostile man for his atrocious actions.

Her blue tote fell against the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air as she tumbled into the dirt with a painful yelp and it sent Christopher into immediate hisses. Amaya reached for it with one hand while using the other to push herself up to make sure the one who'd given her those items remained safe and for nobody to harm the last of her precious trinkets. Her left side ached painfully as rocks had dug into her ribs upon impact but she paid it no mind as Christopher needed her in his fighting corner. She could hear her beloved cry out in pain as MNU struck him on the side of his head, breaking his skin open with a bleeding gash, and she hastened to get up quickly.

Their rough words piercing the air frightened her alongside the resuming gunfire and by the time she stood up, Christopher was bleeding crimson rivulets from the left side of his head as they demanded answers. She was about to attack the unknown black-vest with her only weapon, the gun she'd managed to hide in her pocket, but an explosion of wooden debris grabbed their attention. Her hands shook with fear as she held the gun in her right hand, ready to defend against anyone that stood in their way, and used her left to cover her eyes from the flying rubble.

A black metallic robot sprung from the warlord's now destroyed headquarters and she stared in stunned stupor as it stood in a menacing light, leading MNU to quickly identify it as an enemy. She could hear the menacing leader of the troops ordering his men to shoot and kill which brought on a barrage of bullets towards the robot but it did nothing to penetrate the tough metal casing. Amaya knew it couldn't be of human origin unless MNU had finally gained full access to the poleepkwa's technology and since it was being targeted as a new enemy. . .'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. It charged towards the armed troops and Amaya could only stare in awe to its fast movements as it jumped in the air gracefully to land in front of them. She jumped back immediately from panic to the size of the behemoth, running to Christopher's side despite the armed men standing guard. The lead mercenary ordered the men to hold their positions and Amaya finally learned the man's name, Colonel K. Venter, as he approached the robot without fear.

He identified the robot as Wikus in which Amaya breathed in relief that he'd come to help Christopher out of his tight jam, her lips quivering into a hopeful smile. She couldn't fathom how he'd managed to become enemy number one with the same company that had hired him but her relief was short-lived when his voice echoed from within, "You can have the prawn. Just let me go."

_What the fuck?_, she thought furiously to being left to rot and dread filled her as Wikus ran off in the mechanized suit to leave them at Venter's hand. Was this the same man that had been her neighbor for the past years? Had the friendly and warm Wikus disappeared when self-preservation was at stake? Christopher had done his best to help and this was his payment for it? The poor poleepkwa's heart sank further into hopeless oblivion as he watched Wikus abandon them without hesitation, dooming both to MNU's mercy (and they had none).

"Keep running, you fucking coward!" Venter yelled viciously with disgust to the man's cowardly flee and turned to face the beaten Christopher, ready to project his boiling rage onto him. If Wikus refused to surrender, he would show what happened to those who disobeyed him and make an example of the prawn to break his target's defiance. Venter's black-vest crony whispered privately to him but Amaya managed to overhear their hushed conversation over ricocheting bullet fire and grabbed Christopher protectively into her arms when Venter ordered impassively, "Just fucking kill him."

"No! You have no right to do that! Wikus is the one you want!" she shouted fearfully at them as she tried to find a compromise to save his life and stood before the men to protect the poleepkwa. Wikus might have abandoned him but Amaya would stay by him to the very end, eying the enemy for any sudden movement as she used herself as a human shield. Christopher didn't want Amaya in danger because if his life was truly at an end, he wanted her to protect their youngling and stay as far away from possible. It wasn't a sight he'd want either of his loved ones to witness. Everything he was sacrificing was for them and hissed for her to leave but Amaya wasn't abandoning him; she'd promised his mother and Oliver, not to mention herself, to protect him to the death. She'd grasp whatever strings of negotiation and debate were available, yelling at the men shrewdly with a scowl, "He's done nothing wrong! Wikus is the one you should be chasing!"

"And what're you going to do? He's a prawn, they're only good when dead" the black-vest sneered derisively as he pointed his rifle at Christopher's head to get a good angle. Amaya didn't hesitate to move her body into the barrel's path to prevent the man from locking onto him, baring her teeth when the man tried to shove her out of the way by pushing it into her ribs painfully. Christopher's yellow eyes dulled as he relinquished his previous tenacity to survive and it broke Amaya's heart to see it, especially when the man stated, "One less to worry about."

"No, I won't let you hurt him" she snapped fiercely and using her tote, swung it across the man's face as she took out her own handgun to shoot the guy in the shoulder to get him to back off. Christopher flinched to the loud sound of the shot, calling out her name to stop her behavior because she didn't need to be thrown in jail or worse just to buy him a few more seconds of life. He was proud but afraid of her intense devotion, watching her worriedly as she struggled with the stronger man and he was tempted to flee with the chance offered to him. Of course, his own sense of loyalty refused to abandon her as well. Her hands clawed at whatever they could as she shouted menacingly with accusation worth years of pent up frustration, "You hateful bastards, you have _no_ right to decide who lives and dies! Who made you God in this-"

A second shot echoed through the air and Amaya cried out as pain erupted behind her shoulder as a bullet tore its way into her backside. Her eyes widened to the gunshot as the sound felt surreal to her ears but there was no denying she'd been the victim. Unable to bear the pain wreaking havoc in her body, she released the other man as strength left her immediately and collapsed to the ground with a silent thud. From behind, Venter simply put away his pistol without batting an eye and resumed his chase after Wikus on foot while Christopher stared at his fallen companion with paralyzed fear.

"_**AMAYA!"**_

* * *

_Eight months ago. . ._

Amaya silently watched Christopher and James work in their private lab as she sat by an empty computer desk with Oliver happily bouncing on her lap as she smiled with the same enthusiasm. Muffled voices from the residents passing by outside caused Oliver's antennae to flick in all directions as his curiosity never ceased but Amaya kept a good grip on him. Her little one carried her innocent intrigue of the world but the compound was the last place to explore freely without protection, especially for a child. His blue eyes gazed at the dusty window, the glass purposely scratched by James to prevent any onlookers from catching a glimpse to what they were doing behind closed doors. There wasn't much privacy in the shabby homes of the district but James made do with what he had.

The quartet had just finished rummaging through the heaps (Amaya had dressed herself to resemble a clothes heap for camouflage purposes) and luckily, Christopher found another piece of his technology to add as fuel. The technology of his people was becoming sparse as MNU didn't hesitate to seize it for corporate use but Christopher wasn't about to give up. Using the remote back streets, the four returned to the lab as the older males worked on separating the liquid from its container and carefully distilling it into the gray canister. It was complicated work to be involved in; if one drop was lost or it wasn't poured correctly, it meant more time was added to the project as they lost critical material. Amaya always brought them droppers, funnels, metal trays, and anything useful from auto stores to collect their fuel safely and Christopher thanked her appreciatively despite it wasn't needed.

"We go home soon?" Oliver chirped optimistically, turning away from the window as his curiosity was sated, but knew his father was too busy to hear him. Instead, his attention focused on Amaya whose blue-gray eyes never left his little form and he loved the constant affection during her visits. She was incredibly attentive to him to the point that he no longer saw her as a friend but a piece to his precious family, which he would've loved to increase its size. After all, his father told him old family sizes were large as clans kept close ties on the homeworld and to him- the more, the merrier. He knew humans were bad people to associate with but he was constantly curious about them, partly because of her never-ending friendliness and wondered if there were more like her. However, she always advised him to never engage humans and to listen to his father's every order. Sometimes, he thought the two shared the same brain when it concerned his well-being but maybe it was just him.

"If you keep thinking about it, time will go slower" she advised him with a kind smile to subside his eagerness to leave since the plan wasn't near the end stage just yet. They were very close but nothing was definite as of yet so it was up to Amaya to keep him optimistic without getting his hopes up.

Oliver hissed with annoyance to time itself because he wanted it to move faster at will and took a new interest by poking the broken keyboard on the desk. His blue eyes lit up to the sound of the clacking keys as his second finger tapped a few and a little chirp of intrigue left his small tendrils. His father didn't allow him to play with human technology unless he was being taught about the project but when opportunity presented itself, who was he to deny it? He found joy in the smallest of things and Amaya chuckled fondly to his enthusiasm, "Let's focus on something else."

"The home world?" he asked excitedly with a happy trill, little mandibles clacking and she chuckled to his bright-eyed disposition. Just like her, Oliver was naturally ecstatic to learn about his home world as she and Christopher had bundled up in bed at night to regale his hatchling mind with tales. Obviously, he was too young to remember any but it brought them closer as a family. Christopher continued the tradition when she'd left which was a major reason as to why the youngling wanted to leave Earth. Why would he want to stay in a dusty wasteland where there was a planet full of open space with lush land waiting for him?

"Why not? Did you know your galaxy is the same shape as mine? A big whirly spiral" she explained brightly with a perky smile and drew circles in the air with her index finger which he copied with his entire hand. He stared at the motion curiously as his antennae flicked happily to the new tidbit of information and tapped his fingertips against hers with a giddy laugh. His shiny blue eyes peered at hers with affection and she stroked the back of his head with a tender smile to continue, "And the seven moons? Three are made of ice giving them a beautiful pearly glow from afar while the rest are composed of dirt that have been impacted by asteroids causing deep craters but they're still brilliant at night. Earth only has one and it's smaller than the planet but yours are a tad bigger since Thalis is larger than my world."

"Thalis?" he whispered meekly, repeating the name carefully to memorize it. All of his time spent watching the ethereal holographic image of the planet had led him to calling it the 'sparkly blue planet'. His father had never used its true name during conversations, simply 'home' which is why Oliver adored the planet he'd never set foot on. How could he not when his father spoke so fondly of it? The best moments in his life were spent alongside him as Oliver listened to tales of all genre, memorizing each to make sure their culture continued and he could pass on the stories to others. If he could have the option between attending school and listening to tales of his beloved homeworld, he would choose the latter. He settled in Amaya's lap, sitting down with an expectant smile on his round face and asked softly with intrigue, "That's father's world?"

"Yes, it has less water than my world but the water's a beautiful crystal blue, it could almost turn clear in the blink of an eye" she explained slowly with a charismatic smile to draw him into the story but it wasn't required, his slow blinks and glittering eyes were proof enough. Oliver nodded attentively, wrapped up completely in her tale since his father didn't give him much information to go on about the topographical land but Amaya had a decent grasp of it. He assumed his father told her about his world over the years of their long friendship so Oliver always sought her when he had questions that Christopher couldn't answer at that exact moment, mostly when he worked.

Christopher had indeed given Amaya countless information about his planet through his tales since childhood, especially during their time as mates. She missed hearing them after growing attached to that shared pastime but if she could share it with her son, it brought the same fulfillment in her heart. It was a mysterious world she'd never see with her own eyes but if she could bring hope to her son's heart, he would be filled with endless joy when the day finally arrived for him to step foot on Thalis. Tickling the bottom of his chin with affection, he purred contently as she continued, "At night, your papa says it's a glittering pristine white as the moons bathe the land in ethereal light that can rival the early dawn. He says he loved watching the sun set over the lake as the moons made their elegant appearance over the water, the ripples glittering at the moons as if it was calling them out. The sky would turn a blue-gray for the night unlike here where it's black and would stay there until the yellow dawn as the sun woke up for another day, breaking over the horizon to bathe the land in warm light."

'_I love your eyes, they bring me rain to cool me here and on the home world, I would watch the moons brighten them immensely' Christopher trilled tenderly to Amaya, purring against the side of her neck as she held their small hatchling in her arms. Oliver's blue eyes were closed to the night sky as he lay curled up on his mother's bosom, content to the endless warmth she provided him. Amaya smiled widely to her mate's affection as Christopher embraced her, whispering against her cheek, 'You're my faraway sky out of reach and Oliver is the little glittering jewel of water beckoning his mother for love while I protect him as the land. Or the sun, you always say they match my hue.'_

'_You should write poetry' she chuckled softly to his loving words and leaned into his embrace as they watched the stars from their bedroom window. It was a favorite pastime of theirs when the district was calm, providing a little tranquility in the dangerous land, and it helped their little Oliver to sleep comfortably until sunrise._

Amaya smiled forlornly to the old happier times of her life but with her youngling eyeing her with keen eyes full of sparkling joy, she continued her tale, "Your father would then scurry out of his burrow to go to the city with his father to school, using the communal shuttle-"

"What's a shuttle?" Oliver asked uncertainly, his antennae flattening against his head since he'd never stepped foot inside a vehicle of transportation. His toy cars often gave him an idea of how they moved on Earth as he liked spinning the plastic wheels (when they had them) with his fingers while the rubber types. . .well, they made easy snacks.

"Have you seen human vehicles? The toy with two wheels at each end?" she suggested helpfully as she tried to explain modern transportation to a child that had yet to view a human city and he nodded hastily with a chirp. He'd been correct in his assumption! She chuckled to his enthusiasm on the answer, wishing he could wander any street with his perky little walk and deliberated, "Well, you maneuver it similar to that little red car I brought you but theirs hover in the air. It's a rectangular vehicle, actually, there's many types on the planet but this one allows poleepkwa living outside the city to travel to it with their neighbors. It drives everywhere as anti-gravity keeps you safely in place but you need to refuel it at a nearby dock station. Your people use a better renewable substance so your environment remains untouched since it would disturb the homes of poleepkwa within the wild."

Oliver grasped a nearby computer mouse to imitate a moving vehicle and she chuckled amusingly to finish, "Long story short, your grandfather took your papa to school in one of the transport shuttles since the city was littered with such but others walked. If you worked in the sky top cities, ships would come down to bring you up there and you'd work in the clear sunny sky just as you're sitting here with me. You could stroll down their streets too just as if you were on Earth, the only difference is that clouds would be much closer to you."

"Are there sky top cities on Thalis?" he asked excitedly as the idea of walking in the sky was enchanting, being able to look down upon the earth and determine whether people were still visible from such heights. Oliver had an unrelenting taste for exploration and although the district was no place for a child, he found simple joy wandering new areas with his father. Sometimes, even the old ones. He understood that he wasn't privileged enough to step foot into the human city adjoined to the compound but he kept the hope alive that someday, he _would_ be able to walk a street without fear of persecution. And who knew, it could be a city in the sky!

Unfortunately, Amaya didn't hold his optimism due to the communicable disease that ravaged Thalis and Oliver's antennae flattened against his head. She didn't want his bubbly disposition to disappear and embraced his thin form with a warm smile to soothe any upcoming disappointment with her words. There had been no need to lock away a race of beings that had only sought aid for their dying world and maybe one day, the human race would see the error of their ways when their own society was struck with a calamity that had no cure. Amaya would wait for that day.

"I can't answer that, has your papa told you about the White Haze?" she asked delicately and he nodded quietly as his eyes turned downcast with solemnity to the lives lost (including his grandfather). Nobody truly knew what happened to the poleepkwa that remained on the planet and although she and Christopher were adults who followed logic, they wanted their little Oliver to maintain his hope. She remembered her own optimism for a better tomorrow during childhood and despite time kept showing her the grim truth, she wouldn't let it tarnish her son. Smiling sympathetically, she encouraged his innocent heart to keep hope alive with optimistic words, "No one knows what cities remain there now or how many people survived but we must hope for the best. Your grandfather remained to try his best to create a cure and I'm sure you will walk the streets of a city one day."

"You come with us?" he asked hopefully with a soft purr to coax a positive answer, smiling at her with his beautiful baby blue eyes. She chuckled to his methods of persuasion, loving that charming little sparkle in his eye but was wise enough to not become affected by it. It was rather hard sometimes, being his mother naturally gave her a weakness of being drawn into his boyish cuteness but this was a matter that had already been solved between parents.

She didn't know how to find the right words to tell him that she would not be joining him on the mothership and would stay on Earth to fix the aftermath of their leave. How could she disappoint his sweet little heart? Her lips struggled not to tremble as she answered softly while rubbing his back gently, "No, sweetie. I have to stay here in case some of your people are left behind accidentally so I can protect them from the bad humans."

"But you're our friend, you have to come with us" he insisted with a sad warble because he wanted all of his loved ones to leave with him and she resisted from hugging him. She tried not to show too much physical affection since tight embraces could allow Oliver to remember her imprinted scent in his mind and that couldn't happen. Since meeting, she always tried to carry a different scent by scrubbing herself clean before entering the district and adding a subtle perfume to cover her real unique scent. Amaya eventually relented to his sullen face, unable to bear the guilt, and hugged Oliver close as she wished she didn't have to let him go. She counted herself extremely blessed for maintaining contact with her son but his freedom meant more to her than having him acknowledge her as his mother. Mothers sacrificed anything within their grasp for the infinite safety of their child and she would do no less.

"We'll see" she whispered delicately to ease him but her decision had already been made years prior with his father. He was so eager to return to the homeworld and Amaya could only imagine the happy smile that would be on his face when he was safely onboard the ship. She stroked the side of his cheek gently with her thumb as he glanced at her with such affectionate warmth that it cut into her heart as she questioned why the government allowed the harsh environment upon delicate children. Her son deserved better in his life after watching Christopher struggle continuously to provide a half-decent life with his meager earnings, chastising the government for not allowing them to apply for permanent residency or citizenship like they allowed human foreigners to do. People were afraid of the unknown and obstinate to change their views to better life for all people, poleepkwa and human, for improved coexistence. Her right hand grasped his dominant left hand, squeezing the smaller digits with tender fondness and she whispered soothingly, "You'll be happy once you swim in that lake your papa tells you about."

Oliver, however, wasn't ready to quit persuading his friend to leave the planet with him because he'd do his best to keep her happy. He wanted her beside him as he waved goodbye to the district and flew through space, watching planets he'd only read about float outside the windows.

"Is it because you're human? Father can check the air and everything" Oliver tried again with a soft chirp and she had to smile at his perseverance, resisting the urge to snuggle the little youngling. Humans might not care about his safety but little Oliver would always make sure his friend could wander where he could because you took great care of those you loved. His hands patted her caramel cheeks with assurance to his promise because his father taught him to never break a promise and he piped up brightly, "_I_ check too."

"No, Oliver, this is my home and where I have to be" she dissuaded gently and caressed his cheek with her thumb to soothe his somber face, wanting to erase the sadness clouding his bright eyes. Christopher had indeed raised him to be a polite and friendly youngling that she was proud to call her child. He would understand her decision one day when he walked the open fields of Thalis with endless freedom and tried to transform his sullen viewpoint with a small smile, "You must return to yours and be happy for the rest of your life, my dear Oliver. If _you're_ happy, then _I'm_ happy. Isn't it better to be happy?"

"But I keep you" he whimpered sullenly as he could see his attempts weren't budging her stance and clung to her sides with a sad warble, his cheek pressing against her chest to hear her steady heartbeat. She held him close and it reminded her of his first hatchling year when he would cuddle against her for warmth during his nap time or when the gang shootouts scared him in the night. Oh, how she missed holding him during bath time as she soothed him with motherly coos and watching mothers dote on their children in the city didn't lessen the crippling emotional pain as she longed to embrace her own child.

"Don't be sad, little one" she comforted sweetly in a whisper and his antennae twitched as he swore he'd heard those same words elsewhere but her hand patting his back faded his recollection. His mind itched to grasp any strings dangling in his memory but nothing surfaced as the moment was broken. He purred softly in appreciation to the sympathy but it didn't help to lessen the sudden heaviness in his heart because he wanted her to fly away with him too. His flattened antennae and softly clicking mandibles told Amaya he was still glum about the situation in which she tried to cheer him up, "C'mon, why don't we go to your house and you can sport those blue pajama shorts with the little stars on them? I have the cutest little yellow shirt to fit you."

"Cat food too?" he chirped slyly since he was growing fond of the snack and her words cheered him up instantly. She chuckled to his sudden mood lift, satisfied to see his face perk up at the idea, and was grateful for it because having him sullen was a definite no-no in her book. Her little one deserved to be as happy and carefree as possible, what mother didn't wish that? The district may not offer much freedom but alongside his loved ones, Oliver could play happily and do as he wished to have a small measure of a peaceful life.

"Only a little, it'll spoil your appetite" his father called over from his work area with a parental tone and Oliver's face deflated to the food rule. Why couldn't he eat cat food as a normal food staple? There were days when food was scarce and cat food could be really yummy if one found a half-eaten can. He hoped to use his enchanting blue eyes to sway his father's decision but seeing as he was busily working with his back turned towards him, his plan automatically backfired.

His little mandibles clacked with defeat as he found the first obstacle in his charismatically hypnotic gaze and Amaya watched him with silent curiosity to the workings of his inner mind. He was a child with sharp skills that bypassed what humanity wanted by crushing the potential of the poleepkwa race until they appeared nothing but barbaric and she was proud to see the crafty brilliance of his mind.

"You can play with the new toys I brought you" Amaya added in helpfully to pacify his disappointment on her permanent stay and he trilled halfheartedly for a moment. His eager personality quickly corrected it within seconds and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to let her know she could begin the walk home. She stood up with a happy smile as she treasured each time he allowed her to carry him, which was often because he liked being carried by those he trusted. His faint purrs brought her delight as he was captivated by everything around him with his new viewpoint at her eye level and she checked his weight with a simple lift of her arm. She kept track of it with every visit to mentally chart the changes and this time, a pleased smile graced her lips as she complemented sweetly, "You put a little weight on, that's very good. I bet you'll have a little molting patch soon."

"I'm smaller than others" he frowned with a little hiss to his short stature and she pouted humorously as he tickled her heart with every little action. She agreed that his size was a lot smaller than most younglings but would never say as such to prevent a new bubble of questions in his mind, blocking any possible brainstorm paths that could lead him to her. All she could do was privately blame it on her human genetics since Christopher's phenotype dominated their child's genetic characteristics but she was glad for it as it kept him safely hidden. Her thoughts on his physical development was that it would be similar to Christopher's since he was rather tall. . .then again, so was everyone. Still, she couldn't help but blame herself for his petite size.

_It's a miracle he and I survived_, she thought solemnly and instinctively held him close because having her only child question his physical appearance was an awful feeling to one's self-worth. She'd endured her own miserable moments during her adolescence years due to her plain appearance and pro-alien views so she wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially her little one. _I hope his growth is the only chromosome that's a little iffy. The last thing I need to know is he has underlying problems that could develop in the future because of me._

"Be careful" Christopher warned them without looking away from his work, trusting Amaya to return their child home safely. She would keep Oliver occupied for hours by letting him peruse through her bundle of goods and by the time he returned, Oliver would be drained of half his energy and in need of food. This would allow Christopher to cook dinner quietly and enjoy a peaceful moment to himself while his youngling napped in their room.

"Thank you for the cat food" James told her amicably with a friendly nod and she smiled, pleasantly surprised to his good mood. Maybe they were getting closer to finishing the project since a lack of James' sarcasm was a wonder to behold due to its rarity. Usually, he grunted his way through a thank you or quickly trilled it aloud but she pegged it from good progress on their work. It lessened the tight grip constricting her chest whenever she left her son and Christopher in the district as the project carried all of their hopes.

"No problem, tell Paul to drop by, I have some clothes for the kids" Amaya managed to inform just as Oliver jabbed a green finger towards the doorway hastily with emphasis. His blue orbs were reminiscent of his hatchling days when he wanted to crawl out of the shack towards endless freedom and she obliged her only child, slipping through the wooden door to begin the walk home.

"Amaya?" he asked sneakily with an innocent trill as they left James' home, his little fingers tapping her shoulders in a silent tune. She knew when his subtle sweetness turned to mischief or playful humor and she feigned a clueless look to follow along. He found delight when she played the innocent suspect to his little schemes and her expressions always caused him laughter since poleepkwa used sounds for displaying emotions. Their rigid facial features didn't allow for the various movements soft human faces could create and Oliver enjoyed seeing how many funny faces she could do.

His blue eyes scanned the barren path they walked for a quick security check to maintain their safety and turned his eyes back to her face. She raised an eyebrow to his hushed tone and gazed down to meet his bright orbs of azure, instinctively holding him closer as the restrained mother within her remembered the happy twinkle when she tickled his tummy. Unfortunately, her son was now many years older and knew nothing of it, her brown lips grinning as she asked sweetly, "What?"

"Can you be my second parent? Father can't be both and I like you" he purred hopefully with a soft voice filled with persuasion and flashed his ultimate weapon to sway her. Honestly, her little one had charismatic skills fit for business or politics, a sad reminder to the talents being wasted in the district. Christopher had relinquished his role as a teacher at the untimely death of his mother and had shifted focus to her project entirely, allowing his scientific brilliance to flourish. Oliver deserved a better education as his intelligence was further developed than both she and Christopher combined at that age, hoping that the end of the exodus project was close at hand.

"Nice try, cupcake, but your papa does a great job on his own" she answered affectionately with an apologetic pout and he crossed his arms huffily for failing, little tendrils curling against his upper jaw in distaste. Her beloved Christopher fulfilled her relinquished role as best he could and she appreciated his efforts as they both toiled to bring freedom to their son- but there was no question his job was harder. His body took the physical hardship in manual labor in the packaging warehouse and whatever strength was left in his body after long work hours were spent on the project or feeding Oliver. Amaya couldn't have picked a better man to love and provide safety for her child.

Amaya held endless love for both, more than ready to do anything asked of her but this was one task she couldn't for fear of discovery. All she could do was swallow the yes's that wanted to pour from her lips to compensate for the lost years of mothering him and keeping the truth hidden. Instead, she kissed his cheek in the empty back streets as privacy allowed her that small moment and assured with a soft coo, "But it doesn't mean I won't be there for you. Who's your best human friend in the world?"

"You are" he purred contently as he cuddled up against her to bask in her body warmth, his eyes closing with endless affection for his only human friend. His father had chosen a very sincere human to trust as an ally and Oliver was proud to call her his as well. She doted on him with emotional support when his father couldn't and her material goods allowed him to survive while others weren't so lucky. He might be too small and young to compensate her kindness but he didn't hesitate to show his appreciation every chance he got. MNU humans might ignore him during inspections and raise their strange noses at him in superiority but Amaya never made him feel tiny and unimportant- he _mattered_ to her and it was an honor for his young heart.

She hugged his slim little body close, ready to protect him from any sudden harm as she cradled him close and wrapped him under her coat for an extra measure. A mother would shield her child to her dying breath and Amaya was no different, smiling warmly as she whispered proudly, "That's right, dear Oliver."

_And I was blessed to have you, my dearest little youngling, _she thought lovingly with a tender smile to the cheerful boy in her arms and the two carried on home.

* * *

"_Amaya!" _Christopher yelled frantically as he saw her body crumpled on the ground without movement, his fists clenching in agony to seeing his injured beloved. Fear gripped his heart at the thought that she could be dead, his blood turning to ice at the raw reality that Amaya had been injured by one of her own kind. How could they hurt a civilian? His golden eyes rose to meet the MNU black-vested man as he pointed the barrel of the rifle to Christopher's head, his index finger ready to press the trigger. Was this their destined path after all of their painstaking planning? Their heartbreaking sacrifices? To die and leave Oliver orphaned? To let his oppressed people down? No, it couldn't end like this. . .

As the man was about to pull the trigger to end the poleepkwa's life, his arm was sheared off and bloodied particles of muscle and bone erupted into the air. Christopher shook off the bits of pieces that struck his arms as ruby droplets splattered onto him from the force and he could see Wikus charging towards him in the suit. Why was he returning? He didn't give a damn anymore as another battle broke out between the mutating man and MNU, urgently scrambling over to Amaya as he tore off the restraining binds on his wrists in one tug. He didn't care about stray bullets as Amaya came first, his knees picking up dirt as he crawled to her side and faced her back with fear clenching his heart. The thought of finding her dead was unbearable and he cradled her limp form in his arms as he whimpered desperately with fear, "Amaya. . .oh no. . .please. . .my Amaya. . ."

Blood seeped from the wound settled between her right shoulder blade and spine, the liquid frightening him as he'd never imagined his Amaya with any type of bleeding wound. His green fingers became coated with crimson blood, her blood, and he carefully turned her body upwards. His right hand grabbed hers to find a pulse, his thumb running alongside the start of the radius of her arm, but her eyes opened slightly and he let out a raggedy breath of relief. She was alive. Gently, he held her close to his body to shield her frail form against further harm and pleaded hoarsely, "Amaya, look at me. . .Stay with me. _Please_."

"My upper back. . .is on fire" she groaned painfully with a weak whisper and her gray eyes focused on him as he cradled the back of her head in one hand. Humans were extremely delicate and he couldn't fathom what to do as his other hand compressed the bleeding wound. Amaya managed to crack a small smile through the blinding pain biting into her back, sighing with fond relief, "You're. . .okay."

"But you're not, you're bleeding" he told her with dread about her current condition and recognized the long forgotten state of helplessness he felt when she'd given birth to Oliver. It flooded his body, freezing his heart as each moment was critical to her survival as she depended on him once more. He couldn't lose Amaya in the last stages of his project and pressed his forehead to hers, pleading with whatever force that existed in the universe to grant him a small token of success for once in his life. His fingertips caressed the side of her neck as he whispered against her ear with trembling fear, "I have to help you-"

"No, you have to get to Oliver and protect him" she murmured softly to interject his aid, disliking he grieving expression on his bleeding face, and groaned as the slightest movement on her part scorched her nerve endings. She'd never have imagined the pain to be so immobilizing and wished for a quick shot of anesthetic or a painkiller as she refrained from crying. There was no regret on her actions as her interference saved his life with the extra seconds but there wasn't time for her, their child needed to leave Earth and quickly. The frenzied fighting had opened a window of chance for Christopher and he had to take it, even if it meant abandoning her where she laid. She knew it would be near impossible to budge him but her life wasn't as important as Oliver's and his people; an entire species outweighed one life easily. Her gaze locked with his and it didn't waver as she stated firmly with the tenacity of a mother, "Take him home, our Oliver has to escape. Please. Save yourself, it's always been about you-"

"My duty was to protect you and you're critically injured!" he interrupted sharply with panic as everything in his plan was led astray from the end result that he'd hoped for. Her gaze softened with sympathy to the man she loved but there were no victories without sacrifices and for his plan to succeed, there was more to come.

Christopher's gaze broke from hers as a shadow moved in their direction, glaring heatedly at the black robot housing Wikus as it approached them. He was done being a pawn in humanity's game for supremacy and wanted to be rid of the entire species altogether after suffering endless torment from them all. Cradling Amaya's form safely in his arms, he growled defensively at the newcomer to show that he wanted to be left alone and turned away to pay him no attention. Every time he did, something either blew up or he received bodily harm.

"What the-? Amaya?" Wikus' clear voice broke in from within the suit but Christopher didn't answer, his hectic mind trying to think of a plan to get her to safety. What could he do to convince nearby humans to see her safely to a hospital? The outlook wasn't good as all scattered, didn't care, or wanted his blood. Christopher hated the silky wet feeling of her blood coating his fingers and growled when Wikus demanded with disbelief, "What's she doing here?"

"She's hurt after trying to help me escape" he replied weakly, not caring in the lightest about the human's questions unless they contained a solution to her injury. He ran his fingers over her sweaty forehead with anxious worry as the minutes ticked away and there was no end to the gunfire. What could he do? The city was off-limits due to him being an alien and his heart tore as she tried to stay awake for his sake but the pain was unbearable, he could see it with each flutter of her eyelids and her weak pants. He didn't recognize his own voice as it left his mouth in such a weak whisper as he pleaded, "Amaya-"

"You have to go" she insisted softly with a small smile for her beloved despite the pain coursing through her backside and raised her left hand holding onto her blue tote. There was a reason she'd brought it with her as it contained her most important items of her life before Davin and if her moments on Earth were beside the man she'd loved for more than a decade, she would make sure he accepted them. It was for the benefit of their darling little boy and she ordered gently to coax his decision, "Take it. Give it to Oliver."

He hissed to refute her suggestion, there was no chance that he'd leave her to fend for herself in the forsaken wasteland when bullets were riddling the area. As gently as he could, Christopher cradled her against his chest to show he wasn't abandoning her at a moment like this and peered into her blue-gray eyes to quickly stammer, "No, I can't-"

"Get up, I'm going to get you out of here" Wikus interrupted firmly to pry Christopher's attention away from his neighbor because so far, his lack of movement was hindering Amaya's chances of survival as time was crucial. He didn't know how the two knew each other but with Amaya being a judicial fighter against his previous employer, it didn't strike him as a surprise to her involvement with the aliens. A few steps forward in the heavy robot were enough to interrupt Christopher's private words to the woman and he turned to gaze at him with suspicious reluctance. Wikus had been having a field day with his conscience today but leaving two people like this was not the kind of man he was; the world had enough people like Venter and he wouldn't add himself to the pool. Alien or not, Christopher was the only one who had helped him and he tried to return the favor somewhat when he declared, "I'll get you to the dropship."

"It's too far!" Christopher snapped with a hiss since MNU had driven them quite a distance from the fallen command module and he was too frightened to move Amaya in her condition. Wikus wasn't taking no for an answer and simply picked him up like a paper doll by the back of his vest as he held onto Amaya tightly. Christopher found strength in his shaking limbs to stand as hopelessness was close to engulfing his heart as everything he'd tried to do for the sake of his people was backfiring horribly.

"No, it's not to fuckin' far, man!" Wikus shot back to strengthen the alien's spirit and resolve to escape the battlefield since death was all he would find if he stayed rooted to that spot. He had to wonder what the devil possessed Amaya to travel there during such danger because he was trying his hardest to get the hell out of there. Still, he couldn't just let her and Christopher rot there. He'd left Christopher at the hands of MNU once already and regretted it minutes later after rejecting the only helpful member of the entire city- and one who wasn't even human! There was a reason he'd joined MNU and it was to keep both societies safe, not to let one profit over the other by killing innocent civilians and now that he tasted cold injustice himself. . .why not tear MNU a new one where it hurt? He kept his voice stern and steady to make sure Christopher would follow his orders, commanding firmly through the biosuit, "I'm gonna get you to your boy. Stay behind me! Go!"

Wikus placed himself as a robotic shield to protect the injured Christopher and half-conscious Amaya as both ran through the dusty district to reach the ship despite the chaos reigning in the streets. Christopher held Amaya tightly to protect her from the onslaught of bullets as he tried to not get himself shot, keeping his eyes fully open to his surroundings despite the dust prickling at them, and Wikus shot anything that moved within his sight range. Playing video games in his earlier years certainly came in handy when maneuvering the suit's system but had to make sure it didn't receive damage as well. Christopher had no idea how he would've gotten to Oliver without Wikus' help but he certainly appreciated it, as long as he didn't betray him again.

Lowering his head for safety, he heard the whizzes of bullets pass by mere inches from his head and thanked the heavens when he spotted a stray piece of metal lying on the floor. Grabbing it quickly with his momentum without stop, he used the sheet as a shield against the barrages now focused on them as MNU realized they were on the move towards the command module. They were relentless in their chase after them but he balanced Amaya carefully in his other arm to keep her away from harm as Wikus kept shooting down every trooper he saw. After all of the abusing torture he'd endured, Wikus didn't really give a damn who he blew up and was more than happy to use his rage to fuel his retaliation. When cars began to approach them from behind, he took the back seat to eliminate all enemies and Christopher led the way as MNU stayed on their tails mercilessly. Thankfully, the advantage of the poleepkwa's technology allowed Wikus to shoot every soldier and vehicle down like a colossus crushing insignificant ants.

However, a hidden mercenary scoping out his coordinates from over a hill snagged Wikus from behind with an M82 anti-materiel sniper rifle and the staggering force carried with it brought a sudden halt to the fleeing man. As the inhabitant of the biosuit, the shot felt as if it had struck his own flesh and he almost released hold of the controls from the sharp impact burning into his back. Being caught off-guard, he knew the shooter had to be waiting in the wings or he would've detected his living signature clearly and turned around to pinpoint the enemy. He couldn't allow them ample time to aim for a second shot or one towards Christopher (which would kill him instantaneously). His guess was right on the money and he dodged it as the suit detected the hot bullet in its trajectory, letting it fly elsewhere into the district as he outlined the shooter perfectly as they hid in a laid position on a hill. Letting out a loud curse, he exploded the guy's head off before he had time to reload the cartridge for the third shot and grinned in his success.

"Are you hurt?" Christopher asked grimly with worried eyes as he saw electricity sparking from inside the suit and black liquid began to trickle from the head of the suit, telling him that Wikus was suffering damage from within. The biosuits were meant for hard labor which is why they'd brought them along in order to show the races of the republic Galactic Alliance that they would compensate their home planet's needs with their skills but humankind sought the robots in warfare instead. Christopher didn't know how that one managed to make its way into the district but was thankful for its hardy shell and artillery but right now, hoped they wouldn't be trapped in the open.

"We can make it, c'mon!" Wikus encouraged hastily as he denied the extension of the damage to the robot and kept moving beside them as he followed along, trying to keep up. It became harder with each step and despite his spirit was strong enough to keep moving, his body was crying out with exhaustion as the suit's damage wasn't reparable.

The two kept moving but the backside of the suit was an easy target for the enemy and after another heavy strike, Wikus couldn't keep running alongside Christopher as the suit began blaring warning signs from within. The shots were already taking a toll on his spine as every blast transmitted to his brain, overloading his pain receptors, and he tried to keep the suit moving but it was futile. His major advantage in survival was now unusable and his body had taken damage of its own, his muscles too weak to move and his skin sent tremendous pain throughout his body with the slightest touch. No, his road of escape had come to an end and he watched Christopher shoot him a glance every few seconds as he stood beside him out of trust and protection. Falling onto the ground with the suit's legs, he stopped all movement and knew he had to command Christopher make a run for it or they'd all be killed. He might not have a chance at freedom anymore but he'd brought his companion this far and he was fast enough to finish the last meters if Wikus played the distraction card with the last ounces of strength he had.

Christopher dodged an incoming projectile and Amaya's eyes shot open to the narrowly missed impact as pain shot into her injured shoulder, her fingers grasping his tattered vest to make sure he was all right. Wikus opened the front of the suit to give himself a small moment of peace but Christopher could see Wikus' strength deteriorating as his skin was extremely pale and sweaty, a sign of severe fatigue. Wikus licked his lips as he found his voice from within his dry throat to tell Christopher with resignation, "Listen. . ."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter became longer and longer during editing (aside from the multiple colds I've had since last year) but I had to put it up on fanfiction before reaching a five month inactivity period which would shame me with this story as the first part is two chapters away from concluding. When I write a tale, I make it the best that I can rather than scroll through it without a care because keeping the worldwide readers drawn and intrigued in the tale is totally worth it. I can never get enough of little Oliver and he'll be beaming in happiness when he's finally sailing through space alongside his daddy. As for Christopher, the poor man's heart is ready to explode from fear but we all know how our favorite papa poleepkwa fares in the end of the film. Thanks to all of your continued support for the story, your alerts/fav's, and reviews because I truly appreciate each click and typed words.

_Meridian Prime_: Thank you so much for loving the story, I hope the D9 fandom stays alive for many years to come.

_Cotton Strings_: I'm very glad you like it.

_shippolove844_: Amaya is loyal to Christopher beyond anything, even more than to her own family as the story shows. They've grown up together and neither would ever think of abandoning the other. Plus, little Oliver makes it very hard for them to forget their old spark (which is obviously still there). Out of all the stories I've written, I think this interspecies pair has endured the most obstacles but they love each other like no tomorrow.

_RuinofDarkness_: I'm pleased you love the long chapters although they tend to take a while to write. This one actually started as ten pages and extended to twenty-four after editing but it's worth it to see you guys love the story.

_GrayHuntress_: I hope I described the action sequences of the film rather well since action has never been my strongest point since I'm a lover of comedy. It'll continue in the next chapter as Wikus plays decoy while Christopher finally makes his way into the command module. I always cringe when I see little Oliver running out to his father since he's so tiny and a bullet would kill our sweet little guy but he has the guts to go out there to find his father.

_Blueberry the Doom Chicken_: Yeah, Christopher's a stickler with good clean language since Oliver looks up to him. Amaya's gun was stolen from Venter when she tackled him inside the shack to get him off Christopher. The man's packed in all weaponry so what's one gun loss when he has a big rifle in his hands.

_stardust-satellite_: Yep, that's the downside of having a cute alien baby; giving him up for his own protection. Amaya's compassion comes mostly from her father as he treats others as he'd like to be treated himself, hence, why she protected Christopher during their first meeting. He and her youngest sister are the most open-minded in the family but that doesn't mean Amaya will be giving up her deepest secret about Oliver though. I've never designed an entire alien world or way of life since my current writing of an Avatar tale gave me decent background for an alien culture but D9 is different as I'm in the artist's seat. I hope I gave the planet a decent name, lol.

_KaiH_: I'm glad you love it, the story won't be abandoned but it takes a bit to update due to the length of it. I hope you liked this new chapter despite the action and suspense in it. :)


	18. Break The Heavens

**Break the Heavens  
**

* * *

_"All our dreams can come true. . .if we have the courage to pursue them"- Walt Disney_**  
**

* * *

Christopher stared at Wikus with worried concern to his condition, balancing the injured Amaya in his arms to protect her from outside harm as the other man spoke with solemnity, "Listen. You go ahead, you can make it. I'm just. . .," he took a few quick breaths to calm his skyrocketing heart rate before continuing, "I'll just. . .hold them off here and I'll join you soon, okay?"

They were empty words for Christopher's benefit but they didn't make him feel better.

"No, we stick together, I'm not leaving you here" the poleepkwa stated firmly and Amaya had to smile (mentally, it was too exhausting physically) at his loyalty to others. He wouldn't abandon anybody at the hands of MNU but Wikus had to get him running before all of them were caught or worse- shot to death. He'd already handed poor Christopher over to them once but he wouldn't allow it a second time, especially with his friend alongside him.

"He's right, MNU will kill you" she spoke weakly to dissuade his choice to stand alone against them and hoped he'd be all right. He was in the same bad shape as she was, more so as the neural connection to the machine took its toll of pain out on him. Wikus might not have made logical choices as survival had come first in his mind but his heart was now in the right place and Amaya didn't want MNU to win against him, advising softly, "Don't make Tania a widow. Beat the crap out of them but run if it's too much. It's better to retreat than get killed, Wikus."

Looking from Amaya to Christopher, Wikus told him matter-of-factly to get them moving, "If she stays here, she's dead- time is critical. Maybe I can drop her off nearby to make her look like an injured bystander-"

"She's coming with me" the poleepkwa stated decisively but Amaya shook her head weakly since their plan had been finalized years ago. Christopher, on the other hand, wasn't about to leave her behind when she was heavily injured and kept his hand pressurized on the gun wound. His yellow eyes bore into hers to show he wasn't going anywhere and stated simply with no means of negotiating, "Change in plan."

"Look, get to your boy and go _home_" Wikus encouraged softly to fuel Christopher's resolve as exhaustion began to take its toll on his body. He could barely move without cringing and staying behind to push MNU back wouldn't allow him to keep cover on the two if Christopher decided to wait for him. Battles for the greater good required sacrifices and Wikus was willing to risk it all since everything was out of his hands now, his only hope residing within the poleepkwa so he had to get off the planet. He would hold onto the last shred of hope of seeing his wife again one day and that was all he could do until Christopher returned. Forcefully, he drilled his words into Christopher's head to get him moving, "You _**have**_ to make it, don't make me do all of this and not make it. You understand?"

"I _will_ come back for you" Christopher promised firmly because he kept his word but guilt ate at him for leaving Wikus to the hands of MNU. It was a cowardly move since his people had been taught to stand united as one but times had changed horribly and this battlefield was all that stood between him and a way home. If it wasn't for himself, he had to do it for his son, Amaya, and Wikus.

"Go! Go now before I change my mind, man!" he yelled sternly to make him hurry since gunfire echoed through the dry air of the compound to make anyone's heart jump into their throats as bullets ricocheted off the robot as he protected them. Christopher's time had run out and although he didn't want to abandon Wikus, he forced himself to move.

"Three years- I promise" he reassured firmly to his estimate, giving his word on creating the cure, before finally leaving Wikus where he stood. Breaking into a full run to reach the dropship, he dodged the incoming bullets as they rained against his metal shield and hoped that none would pierce his flesh to incapacitate him. He kept Amaya close to his chest to protect her weaker flesh against them while keeping an eye out for any incoming cars or enemies. At this point in the battle, everyone _but_ his people was against him and he wouldn't stop until he reached the dropship or lay in a pool of blood.

"We can't leave Wikus" she groaned against his neck in a feeble attempt to have Wikus accompany them but his main concern was reaching the ship now. He wouldn't let Wikus' sacrifice be in vain or allow her to bleed out by wasting time. Everything for the last two decades had gone into making his mother's plan work the sacrifice from each contributor of the project would not be wasted, he owed that to them. He would _not_ let any of them down, he would die before it came to that.

"We have no choice, Amaya" he spoke over the gunfire and told her to hold on because this would be the longest walk to reach the hills in the near distance. The dirt hills were in perfect view but that didn't make crossing the area that much safe, if anything, it would become more dangerous.

As bullets shot at him from every direction, he ran faster towards the incline where the dropship had crashed and the small mounds of dirt offered him decent coverage. Quickly, he abandoned the metal sheet to climb faster onto the hill as Amaya clung to him for protection with her good uninjured arm. His lean legs allowed him to climb swiftly to reach the top as the ascending earth became flat land once again. Mentally, he thanked Wikus for bringing him this far out to the dropship and hoped he'd find a way to escape MNU alive but the statistics were low when so many were after him. If he escaped, Wikus would become the number one enemy afterwards and his only hope would lie in the transformation to blend in among the very same people his employer oppressed. His breath hitched fearfully when a bullet struck the earth inches from his foot and quickly scrambled to the open doorway of the dropship, the inside of it was as dark as a black hole but it offered sanctuary from the ongoing battle. When Oliver popped out of the ship with tentative steps, he called his son's name sharply in attention and dove forward to grab his little one into his free arm. He'd deliberately told him to hide! Clutching him close, he sighed in relief that the humans hadn't shot him as a mistaken target since a single shot would've ended the child he treasured.

Stumbling inside with breathless pants, he set both Amaya and Oliver down onto the cold dusty floor before heading to the command console to initiate activation. He typed in the command to activate the tractor beam on the hovering flat projection, not bothering to sit down in the chair because time was not a luxury he could afford. Once the computer beeped with secured activation, he sighed in relief that it would work and returned to Oliver since his poor child had been left alone for quite a time after the crash. The last thing he wanted was to tend to both an injured Amaya and Oliver but his youngling seemed perfectly all right as he bounded up to him with hasty steps. Christopher slumped down to the floor to wait for the ascension process to finish, breathing with exhaustion to the run across the arid land, and caught Oliver in his arms when he popped up to ask countless questions about what had happened.

"Give me a moment" he lectured gently to teach his child a little patience (Oliver's little heart was already excited enough) and took a few deep breaths to assure himself that he was alive without any serious wounds. The therapeutic idea that everything would work out strengthened his worn spirit and he placed his son back onto the floor, Oliver's small hands tapping worriedly. Christopher turned to Amaya, who lay on the floor on her stomach, to hear her breathing had become fainter than before and crawled over to her quickly. Ripping off the remainder of his red vest, he folded the cloth to press it against her open wound for pressurization until he reached the mother ship. There was a med bay that had been in use during their exodus, even during the blackout for administered intravenous supplements for those that had been severely malnourished from the starvation, and hoped most of the medical tools were still there. The humans hadn't been interested in those since their anatomy had been different (apparently, they hadn't cared about the similar physiology though) and only obtained their weapons for profitable gain.

"What's wrong? She's bleeding" Oliver warbled fearfully at seeing his human friend lying limp on the floor and hoped the humans hadn't hurt her badly. How could they hurt one of their own? Scurrying over with a hasty pitter-patter of feet, he brushed her raven hair with his dusty cloth covered hands and whimpered worriedly with somber eyes, "Amaya."

"I'm. . .here, Oliver" she replied faintly as talking aggravated her wound whenever she breathed, blaming an impacted nerve since a collapsed lung would've probably killed her by now. Also, it would prevent blood clotting and she couldn't afford to lose blood at this point. However, she didn't need to have her son witness her demise at such a young age and angled her head to the side to peer into his bright blue orbs that were full of concern. Oh, he was her dear child and as a mother, could only reassure him gently with a soft voice, "It's. . .It's okay. Papa's taking. . ." swallowing slowly to catch her breath, she continued, "t-taking you home."

"To the lake?" he warbled softly to the many stories he'd been told over the years, remembering how she'd told him his father's dream was to see the lake surrounding their family home, and placed his little hand on her cheek. She managed a faint smile as the soft pads of his fingers touched her skin, treasuring the contact with her child after weeks of not seeing his familiar face. Everything that had occurred was worth it. . .just to know that he was safely on his way to the homeworld brought years' worth of stress off her shoulders. It was a bittersweet moment that she accepted gladly. She would no longer be plagued with worry over his well-being or Christopher's, happy to see that the project had at least spared the two from living in that accursed district. The question that he could focus on now was how to retrieve his people without causing interplanetary conflict.

"Yes, it will. . .be stunning" she smiled endearingly to wash away all of his fears as the use of long words worsened her breathing. Although her right arm was useless due to the pain coursing through her nervous system, she managed to raise her left hand to squeeze his and promised caringly, "You'll be happy."

"You come with me" he chattered softly with hope since his father managed to bring her into the command ship and gazed at his father with worried eyes. His wish to bring her along had come true but he was smart enough to know that his friend was greatly injured. He couldn't bear losing another person to MNU after watching friends and neighbors fade from existence, never to meet them again and Oliver didn't want to repeat that horrible cycle.

His antennae flicked with anxiety as he tugged on her left hand, squeezing the digits with his own as he gazed at his father solemnly for help, "She stay?"

"Oliver, go to the console and stay there while I help Amaya" Christopher ordered quickly to focus his young mind on anything but the idea of death as he tried to prevent any trauma. The youngling wouldn't budge from Amaya's side and although it hurt to rip him away from his mother, he had to protect both of them and firmly stated, "Now, child."

His son gave a reluctant whimper as he was torn between staying with her and obeying him, wondering why he couldn't help. If his father needed anything, he could scuttle around the module to grab it for him since their belongings were stored there. Christopher simply pointed to the front of the console where the command station was located and the youngling walked off slowly in uncertainty, his footsteps echoing in the silence as he snuck one last peek at his friend. Christopher cradled Amaya's head in his one hand as he feared touching her elsewhere would bring further harm, whispering tenderly as worry ate at his heart, "Hold on a bit longer, Amaya, we're almost there and I can heal you in the med bay."

"You're not a doctor" she whispered with a faint smile to his generous attempt to help and curled her fingers as the pain moved to the thoracic center of her spine. Her brow furrowed as she tried to contain the pain from surfacing onto her face but tears stung the inner corner of her eyes as she grunted with gritted teeth, "I think. . .it's in one of the nerve endings, it's incredibly painful. Damn MNU."

"You'll be all right, just keep conscious" he reassured softly, wanting both her and himself to believe it as he kept pressurizing the gun wound. There was strength in her body but it was withering slowly with time, he could see it as her eyes fluttered closed and her body gave the smallest twitches from the pain. He couldn't lose her, not his Amaya. She'd come all this way to help him without a second thought for her well-being and gotten herself injured on his behalf, saving his life and endangering hers. Her own people shot her for protecting him from cold blooded murder and he couldn't help but be enraged at their disgusting animalistic acts.

"You're. . .You're going home" she murmured quietly with a relieved smile as her beloved was safely protected now and her fingers sought the hand holding her head to graze it gently. His familiar alien skin warmed her heart, knowing that she'd done the right thing by venturing into the district despite the outcome. He was the one she'd promised to love and protect, at the risk of her own life and the unyielding loyalty to one's bond mate reminded her of Tania. Amaya could only hope Wikus had escaped safely into one of the shacks and quietly asked for Christopher's input, "Will Wikus be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll manage out there" he trilled softly to give them both a shred of hope as uncertainty bit him since her friend had been heavily damaged as they left. It wasn't something he wanted to remember as abandoning comrades was frowned upon but his sacrifice allowed them to leave safely. Otherwise, they'd be dead or near it and he tried to keep her mind away from bad thoughts as he requested gently, "Keep talking to me, Amaya."

"Take care of Oliver" she whispered softly since he was their main concern and grit her teeth when her shoulder sent a sharp jolt of pain down her spine. A sharp exhale of air struck Christopher's chest as she fought through it but it was exhausting to bear the amount, pleading with him, "Make sure our baby's happy. He's all that matters."

"You're going with us, he'll be happy forever" he chuckled nervously to the unbearable thought of exiting the mothership without her while simultaneously thinking of possible procedures his people used to retrieve bullets and seal the wound. But what if she was more internally damaged than he thought? What if he couldn't save her in time? The blood loss could already send her into a coma or shock and his yellow eyes wandered over her prone form distraughtly, praying to whatever force existed in the universe to keep her alive until they were safely inside the ship. He'd been there when she brought Oliver to him without being able to do anything as she bled heavily and Jane's medical training saved her. The medic wasn't there anymore to lend him advice so what could he do? He'd only learned of how to fix his own injured shell, not a human's!

"I'll heal you, just hold on until we're in the mothership" he pleaded gingerly, more to himself, and she agreed weakly since allowing her demise before her child wouldn't leave him with good memories. She wanted Oliver to be free of the horrors that his father had faced throughout his journey to freedom and if she fell into the number of statistics, she didn't want to him to witness it. Christopher cradled her close since he wouldn't leave until the module docked and made sure Oliver was at the front in case the worst case scenario unfolded. He pressed his forehead to hers, antennae touching her hair with unyielding loyalty as he whispered brokenly, "You shouldn't have come after me, this wouldn't have happened. You always look after me and it shouldn't be that way, I'm supposed to protect _you_-"

"We protect each other, and together, we protect him" she murmured gently since blaming her incident laid with MNU, not him, and whispered for him to never blame himself. She couldn't hold anything like that against the one she loved. He'd done everything in his power to ensure their safeties and if either of them had to be hurt, it was to ensure the survival of their child. Slowly, she pointed to her fallen blue tote and informed him carefully with underlying regret, "Our memories. . .his lineage. . .is in there. One day, tell him for me. He should know. . .but, I don't- I don't want him to hate me."

His eyes traveled to the scattered tote lying alongside them and shook his head to her misconception; Oliver could _never_ feel such things when he loved her dearly as a friend. They'd promised to keep everything hidden until it was safe for his people and knew she would only trust him with her keepsakes if it was dire, twisting the burning knife in his heart painfully to what she was asking of him. No, he wasn't ready to relinquish the one he loved to the realm of the dead and held back a painful grunt in his throat because he wanted her to stay with him, needed her alongside their child. Her pleading blue-gray eyes bore into his as she advised him to keep her treasured belongings after years of devoted protection and he stammered sorrowfully, "Amaya, you- he- you _have _to stay with me. He will know. . .just hold on, he needs you, he loves you as a friend, h-he'd never see you that way as his mother."

"I left him in that accursed district, he has every right" she groaned softly with shame to what she'd done that fateful morning and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her little youngling asleep in his cozy bassinet. She couldn't imagine the painful longing that he must have felt when he discovered that she'd never return to him or be held as any child deserved. It was an agonizing hurt that never left Amaya since that day and the heavy guilt laced with it was something she believed was deserving of her for leaving Oliver alone with Christopher. If she'd been braver, influential, and older, she could've devised a better plan rather than leaving her child stranded in the district. Crystalline tears flowed down her caramel cheeks as the pain of that day finally matched the strength of the open wound in her shoulder and she wept quietly, "I. . .wasn't there when he cried for food. . .clothes, water. . .love, everything a mother should provide for her flesh and blood. He was. . .my baby and I. . .abandoned that precious treasure."

"You did it to protect him and he's safe, you succeeded greatly with your plan" he argued firmly because she'd done it with the best of intentions for their child to protect him from harm and it had taken great courage to do such an act. He was proud to have had a mate that placed the well-being of their child first and foremost above her own happiness. She had been by his side through thick and thin since meeting over a decade ago and raised her small hand to press it against his chest, his fingertips meeting hers to separate the digits to entwine their hands. He couldn't lose one of the constants in his life, afraid to face the future without her to offer advice, but she needed him now. He squeezed her small hand with tender care and whispered proudly, "He's going home, there is no need for your guilt. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain. . ."

_But mines was, I let her go to another and she ran back to me at the worst possible time_, he thought wretchedly to the regrettable flaw in her unwavering loyalty and couldn't bear to see her on the floor in such tremendous pain. _She placed herself in the middle of a brawl to save my life and she's badly hurt. If I told her not to bond to that human, she could've been at home or another safe place by herself instead of here. I made. . .such a horrible mistake._

"Chris-" her words were cut off as the dropship finally locked into place securely inside the mothership and Oliver squeaked happily from up ahead. The rumble of the hull made her wince as her body bounced to the metal contact and dug her nails into her hands in reflex to the pain. Christopher tried his best to keep her from moving by holding her upper body against his but even her poor beloved shook to the lurching movement.

"Wait here, I'll be back" he told her hastily and with great reluctance, gently removed his hand from under her head while releasing her hand. His fingertips grazed the apple of her cheek and he pleaded softly for her to hold on a little longer, "Please wait."

She watched him leave to the front of the ship to activate the mothership and smiled faintly through the pain to his accomplished goal. He would be returning to the stars to seek help for his people and Oliver would be safe somewhere in the galaxy, away from Earth. Time had flown by quickly as the years didn't faze her, knowing Christopher would keep himself safe as she brought him help over the months. Ten years since he'd worked solo without his mother and seven that he'd juggled Oliver after Amaya brought their beloved child into the world. Her face brightened as she spotted her little one scampering over to her, his blue eyes glittering like stars in the dimly lit module, and his small hands slid over her cheeks worriedly.

"Father says we go home now" he chirped happily with beaming eyes that held the tiniest trace of tears in the inner corners and Amaya held her own back as she witnessed her hard work concluding before her. His endless safety was all she'd dreamt of since the day she brought him to his father and he kneeled down, her eyes trailing over the dusty white stars on his sleeping shorts. Oh, how her little one deserved better than wearing rags to clothe his fragile body and a safe home where he could grow up without fear. Hopefully, Christopher could make that cozy home by the lake happen once he landed on Thalis but her heart broke when he added in excitedly with optimism, "We go together, we explore!"

"Mm-hmm, you'll swim at the lake" she whispered caringly to encourage his hopes rather than dashing them and raised her hand to trail it over his green cheek, smiling fondly when he purred gently to the affection. Oh, he was just as beautiful as the day she'd first seen him outside his egg and nestled cozily in that black blanket as Christopher had held him. There wasn't anything more she could do for her child, only give him a peace of mind as she clung to the weakening tendrils of life. He was what she lived for but knowing he was on his way to a better place than the district was enough to fill her heart with content to last for ages. Her thumb traced over his cheek, gazing into blue eyes that she'd sang countless lullabies to and stated lovingly to her child, "You'll be happy."

"You swim with me?" he asked modestly, squeezing her hand with both of his.

"Anything you want" she agreed as her eyes struggled to keep open but her mind was telling her to sleep to knock the pain away. She didn't want to, she knew she'd most likely never wake from it but if the last face she saw was her sweet little youngling, it would do. . .it would be enough. She'd run through the pouring rain and dangerous slums to make sure he'd live, almost dying in the process, given him up to protect him from MNU, assumed another identity to wipe his mind clear of her but she would always be there to make sure he survived and most of all, that he was happy. She managed to form a smile on her lips, biting back groans of pain as he gazed at her with worry mixed into his newfound happiness, and whispered tenderly, "You're my little ray of sunshine. . .the glitter of hope in the water. . .you'll live safely on Thalis. . .have a future to grow old with."

Squeezing his small but dexterously ingenious hand, she sighed warmly to her only child, "Little Oliver."

Her human digits traced over his tenderly with a soft touch that he'd loved falling into every time she visited their home and she closed her eyes to rest, giving into the numbing pain. Oliver watched her worriedly as he held her hand between both of his, a content smile forming on her face for a few seconds but he whimpered upsettingly when her hand fell limp moments later. Quickly, he squeezed her fingertips and chirped her name for a response but received none. His father was busy inputting the coordinates of the home world to realize of her condition and he laid her hand gently on the floor to go get help, gently patting the top of it with care. Amaya always took such good care of him when she visited with her bag of goodies and it was the least he could do to help her in return, he wanted to show her his homeworld and keep his human friend with his family forever.

Running over to his father as fast as his little strides could take him, he scrambled onto the chair to climb into his lap and drew instant attention to himself. Christopher finished typing in the last number of the coordinates, powering on the level of the medbay and the elevators after their many years of dormancy to prepare them for his entrance. He had returned to a home that was supposed to have led him to sanctuary but now, it was the last salvation to his stranded people and he would ration the fuel to make sure the ship could make a return trip. Oliver's fingers scratched at his chest as he hissed for immediate attention and Christopher turned to him to state firmly, "Oliver, please hold on."

"Amaya's really hurt" his son whimpered helplessly as the older male initiated the route and the entire module lurched again as the mothership began its ascension into the blue sky over Johannesburg. Oliver quickly spared a glimpse to the computer as it depicted an estimated arrival of two months and the engines roared to life from outside, creating a soft hum throughout the lower portions of the ship. He tugged his father's second set of arms to tear him away from the control panel and quickly demanded with a clack of his little mandibles, "Father, come. Please, help."

The youngling pulled on his arm desperately and Christopher rose from his seat with haste to return to her but his legs weakened instantly when he gazed at Amaya. Her body laid face down on the floor without movement, her diaphragm failing to raise her torso to inhale the breath of life as her hand lay limp where Oliver left it, sending the small youngling scrambling back to her with fear.

Christopher felt as if a part of himself had been ripped out with razor sharp claws.

* * *

_Three months ago. . ._

Amaya snuck into Christopher's home with silent footsteps as he finished typing his latest blog on his public web site, fully concentrated on his work as she closed the door. She had to hand it to him, he was flawlessly crafty so far in his technique but he simply told her it was child's play on his homeworld since he'd played such games during outings to the large cities. He turned to her from his kneeling spot on the floor when he heard her footsteps approach and her familiar scent allowed him to lower his guard immediately. Next time, he might not be so lucky and reminded himself to lock the door before somebody decided to burst into his home. Amaya placed her potato sack of items onto the floor, throwing aside her torn polyester trench coat, and smiled widely to greet cheerfully, "How've you been?"

"I've had worse" he replied with a friendly smile to her welcome visit and shut off his old style computer screen to work with it later on. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he cherished her visits as they warmed his heart to take his mind away from life's problems. She smiled with intrigue at the many types of computer hardware that adorned the main home over the walls, tables, and nightstands, causing him to ask hesitantly, "What?"

"Nothing, just a lot of recent decorating. . .especially on the walls" she chuckled amusingly to his technology hoarding and walked over to hug him fondly, relishing the warmth of his body against hers. Oh, how she missed him. Her fingers trailed over the covered scales of his back, wishing she could run her fingers underneath the shirt to caress the sensitive crevices between them. She held on for a few moments later, her cheek pressing firmly against his right shoulder and he allowed it after missing her presence every day. It wasn't something he could extinguish in the blink of an eye and regretfully released her with a friendly squeeze to her shoulder, appreciating the warm smile she directed towards him. Leaning down to pick up the plump sack, she handed him the bag of items and informed helpfully, "I brought you some DSL cable lines to see if they'd help and your favorite, telephone cables. I don't like it when you sneak out parts from work, it's dangerous to do so. You were fired for that last time and I don't want to know you've been hurt or worse. Oliver needs you, we can't risk anything happening to you."

"And I need to gather my people as one and humans similar to you to make the government question their unjust laws" he rebuffed simply since he wasn't giving up his crusade and his people needed to hold onto a shred of hope that something could change. He abhorred the feeling of despair and didn't want to see the same in newer generations, especially his son, while she bit her bottom lip in concern that one wrong step could bring MNU to his door. Christopher clasped one hand on her shoulder to reassure everything he was doing would never be traced back to him and stated confidently, "I've done quite well so far."

"I'm glad, I am, but the worry will always linger over my head" she sighed softly to his well-being, managing a small smile to encourage his work. Hopefully, his computer knowledge would allow him to continuously evade any investigators and decided to place her faith in him as always. What else could she do when she lived outside the district? Looking around the dimly lit home as streams of sunlight rained in through the cracks of the metal sheets, she asked excitedly about her youngling, "Where's Oliver?"

"Napping, he was tired from doing his class lessons" he trilled amusingly with a smile to Oliver's annoyed hisses about grammar and she laughed at his dislike for school. It was humorous to see his brilliant little mind abhor one subject but adore the rest, remembering how she'd brought Christopher books to enhance his vocabulary on human languages. Her shoulders slumped for knowing she'd miss seeing her son that day but knowing he was getting a good nap to rest his weary mind was good either way. A smile graced her lips to the image of a studying Oliver and she chuckled softly when Christopher pondered aloud, "I don't understand it, he's so brilliant when it comes to science. He knows the command module from top to bottom, each console to the last microchip."

"I remember a certain poleepkwa who didn't like studying language too. . .his name was. . .oh, Christopher Johnson, I believe" she joked merrily with a mischievous grin in regards to the past and he hissed to the fact, his antennae flattening against his head for the reminder. Amaya cherished each fond memory and found it humorous to know her son was turning out similarly to his father, a welcome sight since she admired him greatly. He bore the shackles of oppression but it didn't dishearten his determination to find freedom for his people, risking his life for it, and hoped one day that their child would see a new tomorrow. Her left hand smoothed over his shoulder and she met his golden gaze with a proud smile, "You were much older than Oliver when your studies began yet you're brilliant after all that you've learned. Imagine what that little mind can accomplish one day if he keeps on that path."

"Very true, and you'll never stop learning?" he reminded her playfully to her old promise and she nodded affirmatively with a gentle chuckle. That was one trait that never left her as a lawyer as studying all laws of the country throughout history was a must for one to stay on top.

"Nope, until I get the education ban lifted, my brain will keep absorbing" she smiled confidently because she wanted decent health care, wages, and education within the district but humankind was hard to budge. She crossed her arms and with a slight frown on her brown lips, she informed him with a hint of disgust, "MNU approached me again a few days ago. They know I'm making a clear headshot against them as I defend your people and they're using all tactics to get me. Luckily, none of my family lives near me so the threatening tactic won't work and they can't pick up any dirt on me. They broke my window last week or maybe it was one of those pro-oppression human supremacy groups, I can never tell the difference. People like that are incredibly stupid and ignorant, living in a past that's nonexistent rather than moving forward."

"You have to be careful, never go alone to private places" he stated with a protective hiss as the corporation riled him for trying to manipulate her. Were they going to silence their own species when they rose to speak against them? He didn't understand the logic of their species sometimes but one thing was perfectly clear: he didn't want Amaya endangering herself for his benefit. She was one of the people he needed to protect and grasped her shoulders to instill his opinion with a worried tone, "I'm very proud of your work but I don't want it to send you to the hospital."

"I'm here to help you, MNU has nothing on me" she assured confidently to settle his worries but he didn't appear convinced. He had too many problems on his mind to worry over her and she didn't want it happening, his people came first. She could take care of herself outside within the large city and tried to squash any lingering thoughts about it as she stated softly, "I'm not alone, I go to lunch with friends, take the bus home, and Davin's at home to. . ." her words faltered at mentioning his name to Christopher and she finished hastily, "I'm safe and my neighbors are the greatest."

"Good, you should be safe and happy" he murmured softly since hearing of her upcoming bonding ceremony never stopped the heartache and she gripped his forearm.

"Just tell me the word and I'll cancel everything" she whispered to him as she struggled not to cling to him, holding onto hope that he would heed her request. All she needed to be happy was knowing he and Oliver were safe, nothing else mattered. They were the ones she lived for and nothing would change that fact, not even her family's excitement over Davin. Her life had been fine until that point but she had her part to play in society to hide the truth. . .yet she was tiring of it. She wanted to take a more proactive part in his plans, increasing his chances for freedom, and whispered somberly, "The wedding's in three months, Christopher. I don't know if I can do it. Davin's great but. . .he doesn't come close to you."

"You'll learn to care for another, I will be leaving and you. . .you deserve a good life, Amaya" he pointed out gently to encourage her resolve to go through with it but she shook her head nervously. He understood her reluctance but if he couldn't make her happy, another human would provide what he couldn't and it was a lot with his miserable lifestyle. Trying to quell her natural nervousness, his antennae tapped her forehead and he soothed gingerly, "It's normal to be uneasy when entering a new phase in life-"

"My phase should've been remaining single while I continue to work" she argued defiantly and her eyes wandered to the half-closed bedroom door where their youngling slept. Her little one was at peace for the moment but the life he led in the district was not suitable for any child, regardless of the species. There had been days when she'd yearned to take him from the accursed place but locking him up in her house wouldn't help anyone and the fear of being discovered would always linger. There were no options for a suitable life with the ones she loved and it tore into her heart over the years, leading her to sigh solemnly, "If it wasn't for MNU, I'd be here with you but how can you agree to let me marry another? To let him kiss me? Shower me with gifts? He can be quite romantic actually, his French background helps. Share a meal? You and I sat at this little table when we were young and we fed Oliver on it. Hell, I think we mated on it once! You want to know another man will be with me in that manner and want children? And I'll _have_ to. I'll have to roll around in bed-"

"Enough! You won't change my choice in the matter" he growled angrily to the last concept and wished he could crush the ring humans gave their females to symbolize their upcoming union. He'd given her one, though not as pristine or half-decent but he put his entire heart into finding one for her. He missed seeing it on her finger now, replaced by a pristine golden band with a clear stone that shone brighter than his with its immaculate diamond. The thought of her with another had been biting at him since he'd decided she should carry on with the engagement, wearing _that _man's ring, but he didn't want her to. However, his duty of protecting her won over his heart on the topic and she had to accept.

"And what if I choose to break it?" she demanded boldly since she'd never disobeyed his orders out of loyalty but she loved him.

"Amaya, your family will be enraged and you will be upset" he replied with concern at knowing her fragile emotions when it came to them. They were all she had besides him and when he left with their child, they would be the ones she'd rely on for the future. He didn't agree with the personality of a few but his Amaya was old enough to watch over herself and encouraged her, "You've always sought their ultimate approval on everything and you'd be crushed if you disappointed them. _I_ don't believe you could ever fail at anything or need anyone's opinions on the many things you've accomplished. . .but you love your family-"

"I love _you_, they came in second when they sent me away and I had Oliver" she broke in sharply to where her loyalties lay but knew he was right about her family. He was perceptive to every last minute detail when it came to her life and she loved that. Not even Davin could compare. That is why she fought for him continuously to have him see the alternate option that would keep her happy, even if her family would be upset with her decision. Yes, she loved them but her love for Oliver was greater as his mother and even more so for Christopher. Her fingers rubbed her forehead as the conversation always failed to go her way, growing irritated to the losing battle and admitted quietly, "A part of me will always try to conform to their best wishes but I don't want to give you both up for a new family that I will eventually create with another."

Her heart weakened to the idea of having a family with someone who didn't share the deep history she held with Christopher, opposing the idea of any child replacing Oliver and she whimpered mournfully, "I don't want to live out a human life."

"You're simply scared, it's only natural to be" he comforted gently as the words drove a knife into his heart, hands aching to brush through her hair to wipe away the expression of despair on her face. She refused to believe his words since she knew there was resistance within his own heart about the situation but she couldn't manage to budge him.

"No, it's because it's wrong to me" she shot back firmly and gripped his elbows in both hands due to his tall height, locking their gazes together to enforce her feelings with unyielding insistence, "You. _You_ are the man I want to be with and even if I can't, I'd choose to remain alone than be given off like a prize. I chose to remain on Earth, it was my decision but marrying another was never in the equation until you put it there to make me happy by keeping my family at my side. I can't accept that psychological lie-"

"I'd rather have you be taken care of than alone on this horrible planet!" he interjected with a low hiss and she growled at him furiously with her own. He was sacrificing his happiness alongside her by leaving her behind and the least he could do was give her what he couldn't: a family. Earth was a horrible planet to live in due to government laws, humankind's opinions of his people, societal norms, and Amaya deserved whatever happiness she could find on it.

"Do you even love me anymore?" she demanded upsettingly and gripped his arms tightly in fear as she dared the question. She couldn't grasp why he was so adamant to pair her off into the sunset when she couldn't bear the idea of leaving him. There had to be a reason for it and she gripped his face with both of her hands to press their foreheads together, whispering quietly, "If you don't love me, just tell me and I'll take this backup husband deal to appease your guilt-"

"My feelings are dissipating for you" he broke in with a faint voice as every fiber in his being regretted lying to her in the most hurtful way but it would be for her best benefit. She'd understand one day when he was gone. His heart thrashed against his words, yearning to rectify it with the truth when her face twisted in emotional pain as he dealt the lie. Tears collected in the inner corner of her eyes and he swallowed the immense guilt for causing her this kind of pain, hating himself for hurting the one he loved. Christopher found the strength to continue what he started, to crush a decade's worth of love by lying flawlessly through his tendrils, "After five years, you begin to question if everything was indeed a misinterpretation of infatuation for love. We gave in to each other at a naïve age where both of us were incredibly lonely and vulnerable to affection, accidentally creating Oliver-"

"You're lying" she objected tearfully as hearing their son called an accident was a figurative slap to the face after enduring so much to keep Oliver safe. It felt the same to Christopher as he kept the youngling an innocent party and shook his head to her rejection of the thought.

"It's time for you to find your way among your people, I've told you many times" he said simply and clasped her shoulders but she moved away from his touch, releasing his face with shaking fingers. Her entire body felt as if it had been struck by a tidal wave that removed all of her energy, placing a hand over her forehead as she blinked back tears. How could he say such things after what they'd endured for years? They had fought to be together and created a meager but love filled life for a year. . .was it all for nothing? Christopher couldn't bear the crushed expression on her face, cursing himself for being the perpetrator of it all and pushed the lie across as he whispered sadly with a shred of the truth, "We could never be, Amaya, our differences are too great to overcome. Deep in your heart, you must know that. I've come to term with it, so can you."

"You don't mean that" she resisted with a weak voice, her throat tightening to the finality her love was dealt, and felt her heart tear in half when he only looked away to one of his blank computer screens. He couldn't even look her in the eye when she was pleading with him?

"I've never lied to you, Amaya, why would I do so?" he pointed out softly and hated himself for saying every word of it, forcing out each as he disassociated himself from his heart. The tight bond to Amaya would never sever and although his heart was taking the beating of a lifetime, he did it out of love for her. He would raise their child and she needed to open her heart to love another, continue her life on Earth and that meant a future with a new family of her own. He could never provide what she deserved, what their son needed, and prevented his own chest from aching to the horrible pain he was inflicting upon her. This was his last resort to keep her safe and he tried to find a little solace for his guilt when he murmured with sad regret, "I would never dream of hurting you."

Quietly, she turned away from him as tears burned her eyes and her chest became painfully tight to his admission. He was moving past everything they shared while she would linger behind on a lonely path with her own torch. A good ex-lover would give him good parting words but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd loved him for an entire decade already and her own feelings hadn't changed in the slightest, heavily doubting that they ever would. It was hard to distinguish where the love for him ended and the friendship aspect of their relationship began; they had been tightly intertwined like the delicate threads on a loom.

"You're doing a pretty good job right now" she whispered with a faint trembling voice and noticed a little green form approaching the bedroom door. Little hands wiped sleepy blue eyes and she couldn't see how simple infatuation could've created such a beautiful little child. She'd been there to witness the love Christopher exuded when he held their month old hatchling, remembering the beautiful glitter in his golden eyes as he proudly presented him to her. Even now, that child was his pride and joy. Amaya didn't understand his change of heart and couldn't help but blame the distance, her separate life, and species difference- would it have made a difference in the end? Wiping her blurry eyes to clear the tears threatening to fall, she approached the youngling and greeted softly with a warm smile, "Hi there, sleepyhead. Did we wake you?"

"No, playtime with friends soon" Oliver replied politely with a chirp as he perked up to their new guest and smiled brightly at her in welcome. His arms opened wide to be picked up by his favorite human friend and she enveloped him happily as he clung on with a cheerful purr that caused her to close her eyes to push back tears. He was her pride and carried the best parts of who she was, embracing him in a tight hug to show him she would always be there for him. His antennae tickled her ear as they flickered through the air and his bright blue eyes met hers as he leaned back to tell her with a courteous tone, "I wake sooner next time for you, Amaya."

"No, you sleep all you want and keep yourself rested" she chuckled softly to dismiss his 'good boy' behavior and held him close, missing the close contact with her child between her visits. It brightened her day considerably when she was able to spend time with him, cherishing each day because he would leave one day for a better future. What would become of her little Oliver? The idea of never seeing him again for as long as she lived was agonizing and wouldn't wish it on any mother but her son deserved what her world couldn't offer. Her hand cupped his cheek to give him an affectionate squeeze and she advised with a doting smile, "Good sleep and food keep a good brain in your head. Who's the smartest little youngling in the district?"

"Me?" he giggled modestly, his antennae flattening against his head as he peered at her with innocent eyes and she pulled out a chocolate bar from her jean's pocket to give him. His eyes brightened up curiously to the rectangle object that had 'Hershey's' written in silver letters and he couldn't help but remind her of Christopher when she'd done the same as a child, remembering how he'd waited for her at the park with his torn clothes. His fingers ripped it open quickly in excitement to his new treat, little mandibles clacking with giddy happiness and he nibbled on one of the brown corners with an appreciate smile, "Thank you, Amaya."

"Always, Oliver" she whispered softly and stroked his head with a free hand, happy to see her child beam over a tiny treat like chocolate.

_I love you dearly, my little one_, she thought fondly as he ate the bar with eager tendrils, his throat clicking with overall fondness to his gift. A human child saw a snack as an everyday occurrence while her son saw it as a rare gift, fit for saving for another day to preserve it. Even Christopher couldn't save enough to buy one within the nearby stores with their outlandish prices. _When you reach the stars, you won't have to worry about food._

"I have to go see Paul, can you stay here with Oliver?" Christopher spoke up to lower the uncomfortable tension that had built between them and she nodded quietly. Oliver's blue eyes peeked over her shoulder in the similar fashion he'd done as a hatchling when Amaya rocked him to sleep and Christopher hated pushing her away so tastelessly. She'd given him so much and _this_ was the way he was closing their chapter. By lying like a coward? Walking outside, he walked for a few yards where an indent in the ground held piles of discarded trash before angrily kicking over stray pieces of rubble. He sent pieces of cardboard and paper flying into the air but he didn't care, nobody was around to witness it or the pain displayed in his eyes.

_I love you but you deserve a good life, one I could never provide if you tried to remain with me_, he thought miserably to what life had dealt him, wishing he'd been born a human or for Amaya to have been a poleepkwa so no restraints would've kept them apart. _I wish I could keep you like I promised but I can't. . .I can't be the man you build a life with. You must remain here on Earth for the rest of your days and I must leave with our child. I'm taking everything you've ever given me and the least I can do is to make sure you're happy here._

* * *

"Amaya, talk to me" Christopher pleaded worriedly as he picked her limp form into his arms and noticed she was two shades lighter than before. She wouldn't last much longer if he lingered in the module. Ushering a whimpering Oliver outside the module, he ordered him with haste, "Climb onto my back, I'm taking her to the med bay to see if I can help her."

He walked out of the open doorway of the module since the door had been blown off by MNU's missile and ran into the large empty ship that hadn't been inhabited in twenty-eight years. His footsteps over the metal floor echoed throughout the dark hallways as Oliver's blue eyes took in every dusty window, metal gray door, and seamless wall in sight. It was his first glimpse into the world his father had come from and he should've been excited to see it but all he could do was ask worriedly, "What will happen if you can't?"

Christopher didn't answer and simply kept running for the lifts as he checked on her every few seconds. The wound had clotted under his folded vest to prevent her bleeding out but his hand could touch the liquid blood that had previously pooled inside the fabric of her blouse. He couldn't risk having her lose more of her life fluid or release any internally and go into shock. She trusted him for everything, he'd blame himself entirely if he lost her because she'd only come to help him. To be with him.

_I can't lose you, not when we've just accomplished the project_, he pleaded silently and waited outside of the nearest elevator that would take him to the top levels of the ship. His shaking right hand slammed over the correct designation on the flat glowing panel as white light illuminated the dark corridor. Oliver peeked over his father's shoulder with curiosity to the digital panel holding their true language while glimpsing down at Amaya with worried trills.

Once the anti-gravity carrier stopped on their current floor, Oliver's antennae flicked curiously when gray metal doors parted to show him the small room. Christopher boarded as Oliver chirped with awe to the spotless metal floor underneath their feet and his father tapped the correct flat button for the floor, remembering it from his youngling years and waited impatiently as the lift carried them upwards. He couldn't even enjoy returning back to his ship, remembering the old smells and sounds of death while he held Amaya in his arms- another possible statistic. His hand gently patted Amaya's cheek but she remained unresponsive, meaning she didn't have long.

_Please don't die on me_, he thought somberly as he gazed at the calm expression on her face and held her head closer to his chest. He didn't know if he had the strength to let her go if she passed away and refrained from allowing tears to fall from his eyes. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop and she needed him to be strong right now. _I can't lose you now after all our years together, Amaya. You've been my friend and my mate, I don't know what I'll do without you. I can't function without knowing you're safe and alive somewhere within this galaxy. I need you, even if I've had to lie to protect you or keep you away, I love you more than anything._

The doors of the lift opened slowly and he bolted into the med bay floor without wasting a second. White lights illuminated the entire area as empty hospital beds lined each of the four walls, a large bay window filtering in pure sunlight from outside, and Oliver chirped at the immense size the room. There were many stray blankets- both dirty and clean- on the floor as they had been used to either warm the freezing residents during the blackout or as an ultimatum, food. There were large cabinets bolted against the metal walls that contained medical supplies but MNU had left them there, having no need for medicinal purposes since their main goal was weaponry. Amaya had snorted disdainfully when Christopher told her and commented that instead of helping humankind end diseases or advance life expectancies, they created more warfare and fatalities for money in their pockets. Oliver's blue eyes wandered over every metal cart nearby, some upright and others tipped over, and smiled at the large clear window as he saw Earth's white clouds passing by as they broke through the atmospheric layers of the planet. They were really _leaving_. He almost cried at the beautiful sight but guilt struck him for the people below who wouldn't be able to join him and remain stranded in district ten. He hissed in alarmed surprise when his father placed him onto the cold metal floor and gently laid Amaya on her stomach over the soft bedding of a nearby bed.

Christopher vaguely remembered surgical procedures during his visits on the floor when his mother visited Jane (their people didn't mind teaching others and often had viewing windows during minor surgeries). All he knew was patching up his own injuries but his expertise never included humans. . .but he'd chosen one as his counterpart and he would save her no matter what it took. He turned to the large metal cabinets lining one of the walls, prying them open by punching in the old number used by his friend, and read for a certain number on the encased packages. As a youngling, he'd tagged behind Jane when he visited and she always showed him certain tools from within the sterilized kits and their uses. She'd used some of the same tools to clamp and stop the internal bleeding in Amaya's uterus before she hemorrhaged completely. Finding the correct enclosure within the cabinet, he pushed the button below it to swish open the small glass barrier and grabbed the packaged contents from within. Oliver warbled curiously at the tall height of the medical cabinet as it towered over his father and felt miniature under it, huddling next to the medical bed. He wanted to see Amaya but his short form couldn't grab onto anything to hoist himself upwards and scurried away to find something.

Oliver spotted his father running back to their friend and was about to tell him to be careful when running with sharp objects (he always lectured him about it) but doubted he'd hear. It didn't matter, Oliver wanted Amaya to be all right and tell him stories. He loved her almost as much as his father since she'd always showered him with affection and goodies, never showing an ounce of fear that they were different. She was his friend and they were very hard to come by in the district as life spans could be shortened drastically by the barrel of a gun. His blue eyes widened with happy triumph when he noticed a stepping stool a distance away and ran off to grab it.

Meanwhile, Christopher ripped open the bag of surgical tools after washing his hands to make sure he didn't infect her wound. He lay each of the six tools down on a tray nearby, using the next bed to keep them within reach since he had no time to find a cart. Gauze and bandages were there to protect the injury but first, he needed to save her by removing the bullet. He'd already placed a vital monitor to measure her stats, putting all of his memories to work, as all beds in the bay had their own system to make sure each patient was healthy. Since her hair was tied and away from her back, he ripped open her shirt with his strength to expose the clotting dark red wound and tore off the bra she wore to make sure his working area was free. Gently, he cleaned the clotting wound from the outside with clear antiseptic to sterilize it quickly (hoping the liquid still held its efficacy) and discarded the items, grabbing another tool nearby to cut into the wound to give better access. She remained unresponsive as he cut into her flesh, blood seeping from the new wound instantly and hated himself for having her lose it. His shaking hands reached for a retraction tool and he took a deep breath to steady himself before reaching back in. He'd no idea how to use it and used his best estimate for the hand-held retractor as he made it push back her epidermis and muscle tissue, mentally wincing for what he was doing to the one he loved but it was done to save her.

He could see a flattened gray piece of metal lodged between the rhomboid muscle, bone, and several purple intercostal nerves connecting to the spine which he assessed was the main harbinger of pain she complained about. Carefully, he used a set of tweezers to carefully pluck out the bullet (thankful it remained in one piece) and she groaned slightly under him. He had injected her with a small intravenous dose of analgesic used by both their species but anesthesia was out of the question due to the unknown effects- plus, he was no doctor. Breathing in relief that she was showing signs of life, he removed the bullet quickly and threw it on the floor to continue. Cleanup would be later as time was of the essence, leading him to use the sterilized gauze to dab at the blood accumulating between the muscles. The sight of them and the open skin gave him chills to last a lifetime but he began to worry exponentially when the red blood didn't cease its flow from where he'd extracted the bullet from.

Moving to his tools, his bloody and unsteady fingers hovered over each area he'd worked on but his eyes widened as he forgot one of the critical steps Jane had warned him about during his visits. His antennae flattened against his head with impending fear as he whispered grimly to himself, "I forgot to clamp the blood vessel. Oh, heavens no."

Frantically, he tried to find the main vessel as her wound filled with blood and hoped it wasn't one of the human's arteries he'd forgotten. Otherwise, his Amaya would not survive the procedure. Why was the human system so complex? His own circulatory system ran through his back where his heart lay and he didn't have as many arteries to confuse doctors. Worriedly, he used a small portable suctioning tool from his surgical packet and cleared away all the blood that spilled as he searched with anxious eyes. The purple nerves of her nervous system confused him and he was almost at a loss of what to do, he wasn't a human doctor! The ominous crimson blood that failed to halt didn't help as it sent his heart rate skyrocketing, hoping with all of his willpower that it would be able to save its other half.

"Oh, great Creator, please help me" he whispered fearfully and almost dropped his tools when her vitals began dropping, the electronic machine blinking blue in rapid warning.

She was bleeding to death. . .again. . .

It was his entire fault. . .

* * *

Inspired by: _"Turning Home" by Two Steps From Hell and "District 9" by Clinton Shorter._

**A/N**: Wow, one more chapter and we're done with this part of the story on Earth. Poor little Oliver can't even be excited as his friend is near death and his dad's worrying for both of them like a family man but he'll lend his own aid in the next episode. He is a brilliant little guy. At last, they're leaving Earth for a better future. . .hopefully.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it will all be resolved in the next chapter, for good or bad. Thank you for your patience with this story since it's harder to get the mind juices flowing since it's my first story with a lack of humor so it takes double the time to edit.

_GrayHuntress_: Thanks so much, I hoped you liked this chapter as we left the action for the final takeoff for the protagonist.

_Cotton Strings_: Not at all, I'm glad I can still make my readers excited with the plot and characters. I try my best with each chapter since I know the updates aren't quick.

_shippolove844_: I think all the readers are wondering on poor Amaya but she'll always save Christopher without a second thought, they have a tight bond that nobody can really break.

_stardust-satellite_: I thought of that as well when I started outlining the next part of the tale but I haven't decided since I'm sure Amaya would think it's worth it for her family but Christopher would constantly think of the physical and psychological pain Wikus endured. I'm taking all the knowledge from sci-fi films and games to create their world.

_ZabuzasGirl_: Thanks for loving it!

_CLTex_: I hope you liked the chapter, you gave me the edge to finish the last pages!


	19. Karma's Wicked Twists

**Inspired By**: Clinton Shorter- "_Heading Home_" and Immediate- "_Turning Home_"

* * *

**Karma's Wicked Twists  
**

* * *

_"For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others"_- Nelson Mandella**  
**

* * *

Christopher practically screamed into the air as he tried to collect his thoughts pertaining to the human system into one tangible idea that he could grasp. Her vitals needed to stabilize quickly and dug his fingers back into the wound to designate the problem, gently trailing through the muscle seams to find the source of the bleeding. At the opposite side of the bed, Oliver pulled up his little stool after lugging it tiredly from across the room (the medical bay was too big for him) and sluggishly boosted himself up to see what was happening. Any help he could provide for his father, he would give. Unfortunately, his father noticed him instantly when his little mandibles clicked and didn't want him seeing Amaya in that condition, snapping sharply, "Oliver, you can't be here. This is a delicate situation."

"I can help" he shot back firmly because he wasn't leaving and clasped his hands over his chest for standing up to his parent, bravery and wariness flooding his heart for it. His blue eyes widened at the vibrant red blood and exposed muscle causing him to stagger back in nervousness since he'd never witnessed such a thing. Oh, that's why his father didn't want him there. Still, she needed his help and he'd summon the courage for it. He knew she'd do the same in the blink of an eye if the tables were turned and gently stroked her hair in the hopes she knew he would try his best. He remembered his lessons with Jane (everything but grammar) and Amaya's own books that she brought for him to read about humans to increase his knowledge.

"Did you seal off the blood to find the leak?" he asked gently so he wouldn't break his father's concentration, speaking fluently in their true language rather than the broken type initiated by MNU. Their people held various dialects as people from all continents of Thalis had boarded Christopher's ship during the exodus and Oliver had studied about them within the module. How many tribes had perished throughout the years and which would survive? He was now on the mothership and within Earth's atmosphere where MNU's law against speaking their true language was void so he would _not_ let his culture die.

Christopher, however, stopped working as his son's suggestion made sense and asked uncertainly to clarify, "Clamp the blood flow?"

"Yes, she's leaking blood, you have to find and shut it off" Oliver explained gingerly as he mustered up the courage to tell him of his studies. Everything he'd learned had to pay off and if this was his test, he wouldn't hesitate to purge his mind free of everything. There was no time to waste as he carefully explained the human body to his father, "She's bleeding from a tear and you have to seal it to stop it," his little finger hovered over an exposed nerve, "Purple thing there is a nerve, they only give pain but not blood. Muscle can heal if it's damaged but blood must stop or. . .she'll die."

"Where. . .," his father exhaled distressingly as he grabbed a clamping tool to find the troublesome bleeding vessel and Oliver peered in nervously to help. Oh, how he hoped his son's little bits of knowledge would aid Amaya. His frantic mind ignored the rapid beeps as it followed the blood trail diligently to find the leak and Christopher's eyes brightened when he found the bleeding vessel that hid between two muscle tissues. Quickly, he clamped the blood vessel to bring an immediate stop to its trickling flow, reducing it to nothing but tiny rivulets that drained into the larger pool contained within the wound.

"Clean blood" Oliver told him quickly and his father used the suction tool to wipe away everything within the wound. Nonetheless, the youngling's hands grabbed a few cloths in case he needed to dab anything as his blue eyes stayed locked on the area. Gruesome or not, he would brave this because Amaya and his father needed him. His father had saved him from a bleak future life within the district and Amaya had saved Christopher within the battlefield so Oliver owed them both. Good little boys had to be good sons as well.

Christopher sighed with relief for a brief moment when her vitals rose out of the danger zone, remembering the most important numbers as Amaya had informed him many years ago during Oliver's delivery. His youngling steered him in the right direction when he ordered quickly with flickering antennae, "Find the bleeding on the vessel and seal or she will keep fading."

Quickly, he turned back to his tools packet and picked up a cauterizing laser. Oliver grabbed the suctioning tool to clear the blood away from Amaya's wound, his little hands steady after fixing countless gadgets for his father. It was a small river of blood since the clamping had prevented any more continuous flows but his father needed to find the tear in the vessel causing her to hemorrhage. Oliver helped by scanning the little red vessel with his eyes, ignoring everything else surrounding it, and both poleepkwa smiled when they saw a tiny microscopic hole oozing out blood pumping from the heart and Christopher used the laser to seal the hole entirely. Amaya's people still lacked good advancements in medical tools so she was lucky he was using his own, which fixed a major problem in mere seconds, or she'd be gone. Giving himself a few seconds of peace, he returned to unclamp the blood vessels and watched silently to see if any further bleeding reoccurred.

It didn't.

Christopher's antennae rose straight on end to the miracle handed to him, thanking whoever or whatever decided to hand him some luck today, and sighed softly as the immense weight lifted off his shoulders, "It worked."

Oliver's delighted trills echoed through the empty medical bay and Christopher cleaned the injury thoroughly with both the suctioning tool and sterilized cloths before withdrawing the retracting tool. With gentle hands, he smoothed Amaya's caramel skin over the open wound to seal it with the blue laser as a tiny trail of clear smoke surrounded the cut before dispersing. They had stocked the med bay with basic tools for general care and surgery as the more important technology lingered behind with the scientific and medical teams on Thalis. Amaya would have a small hairline scar as a permanent souvenir but it would be better than what her doctors could provide in such a quick time. He could've allowed the auto-suture machine to sew up the wound with its clear and tight adhesive but he needed it done fast to stabilize her, looking to Oliver who nodded approvingly to his work. He could hear her vitals rise to a stable condition again on the wall console and leaned on his elbows to relax over the bed, hanging his head with clear exhaustion written on his face.

"We did it" Christopher breathed in disbelief and his youngling chirped cheerfully, his antennae flicking with apparent joy to the news. They had saved their friend! His small hand patted Amaya's cheek affectionately as the painkillers flowed through her system to keep her asleep. He wasn't confident about injecting her with sustenance fluids due to their old age and would put his trust on both his handywork and the monitors to keep her in close check. Careful not to prick his skin or injure his hands, he placed all of his used tools on the empty bed behind him and reminded himself to learn how to sterilize them later. He would place them in the nearby washing sinks soon but made sure to instruct Oliver not to touch them since his little one was eager on studying just about anything.

"She'll live?" Oliver piped up hopefully with shining eyes to make sure his handy knowledge wasn't in vain and his father nodded, relieving the tight squeeze on his little heart. His hands clasped over his chest as he beamed with happiness, gazing at the sleeping human that would remain alongside them throughout their journey. He would take it upon himself to guard her on Thalis since she'd done the same for him, a little youngling, on her planet and would treasure her company. Oliver was a cheerful child that enjoyed friendships, always eager to explore with his companions but now that they were all stranded in District 10, it was up to him to stand tough and help his father bring them to freedom.

"You saved her, little one" Christopher thanked appreciatively with a proud smile in his eyes for Oliver's tidbits in medical science. He knew it was a good idea letting him stay at Jane's since he enjoyed her teachings, absorbing them like a sponge, and it paid off brilliantly. If it wasn't for his keen intellect, Christopher would have been at a loss on how to save her and she would be dead. He owed his son immensely for his defiance to stay back and knew he'd have to start teaching him subjects that came naturally to their people like engineering and architecture. Knowing Oliver had saved his own mother, he locked gazes with him as Oliver tried to place a white blanket on her sleeping form and stated earnestly, "I'm very, _very _proud of you."

Oliver purred contently to the compliment, lucky to have a parent that both encouraged and loved him. Did his father miss his own? He knew he'd miss his father if he ever disappeared since he was all that he had in the universe, nobody else would take care of him. For both their sakes, Oliver hoped they would find their people on the homeworld with no lingering plague in the air. He didn't want to dwell on unhappy thoughts as he was finally free to do as he wished- whatever he wanted! There were no restraints to hold him back and with that in mind, grabbed Amaya's larger hand into both of his to make his first independent decision by requesting, "Can I stay here?"

"Be very careful and if anything happens, I'll be in the cleaning station next door" he allowed with a tired smile since his son deserved to spend time alongside his sleeping mother and nodded since his hands were covered in drying crimson blood. He needed to wash it all away and hope that he never had to touch anyone else's blood for as long as he lived; he was a scientist, blood was not a welcome sight (especially hers). Walking away, he let the repressed tension roll off his shoulders as he assured himself she'd be all right as long as Oliver was there. The bullet was gone, the blood was contained, and she'd been sealed perfectly. He couldn't wait until she woke up to certify it, anxious to see those stormy eyes gaze upon him as he had for the last seventeen years of his life.

Quietly, he exited the large medical bay with silent footsteps and smiled forlornly to the familiar silver halls. He'd run through those halls with his mother when she visited her friends and owed everything that occurred to her- this had been her dream and he'd achieved it. If he managed to find help for his people, the credit would go to his beloved mother and the others who had sacrificed themselves to ensure its secrecy. He entered the first door on the left, finding himself bathed in bright white light as the public washroom for patients divided a little personal space for each when they couldn't reach the levels below. He couldn't wait any longer to wipe off Amaya's blood from his hands, activating one of the showers by touching the green sensory keypad, and almost scrubbed his skin raw under the warm water until he felt it was enough.

And the water, he hadn't felt warm water on his skin for ages. Eventually, the simple cleaning turned into a full on shower to get a decent cleaning after lacking one for years (he wasn't a brown poleepkwa). He gazed at the water collecting at the bottom of the white floor and wasn't surprised to see it drain in a brownish red color, dirt from years' worth of filth and red from his injuries. The entire ordeal of the last hours would remain with him forever- one he would make sure would never be forgotten among their people- and he could only hope Wikus made it out alive as Amaya had. Humans were incredibly fragile, they could rival younglings at times. Is that why they feared anyone different than them? Despite the fright Amaya gave him, he couldn't help but smile and relish in the fact that he wouldn't see another human for three years- maybe time would help diminish his nightmares.

He was heading home to his people and nothing would stop him.

"I did it, mother" he whispered in lament, pressing his damp head against the pristine white walls of metal and hoped he'd made her proud. She had instilled her best traits within him and although he was proud to be her last surviving child, the guilt of watching her and his siblings perish never left him. More than anything, he yearned to have them alongside him as they headed home to Thalis. He doubted the survivor's guilt would ever leave but a small consolation was completing her work, smiling wistfully to breathe against the fogging metal, "I did it."

* * *

_Seven years ago. . ._

Amaya finished writing her last words in Christopher's native language, nodding with approval to her sample and smiled proudly to declare, "There. What do you think?"

Christopher walked over to observe her small paragraph in the dirt, each letter carefully written in the soft earth as she held a wooden stick against her chest. She had mastered his basic language at thirteen and achieved intermediate three years later but he wanted her to know his true language fluently, not just the basic broken language Earth imposed. Her writing skills were almost complete at nineteen but her conjugation was slightly off, leading him to constantly correct and tutor her on that. Who knew their son would have the same problem later on. With his own stick, he corrected the wrong words by drawing lines through them in the dirt with the concentration of a diligent teacher marked on his face.

"Oh no, now I'm worried" she chuckled nervously as he corrected another letter and bit her fingernails for emphasis in the hopes that he'd take pity on her. Christopher simply trilled with amusement to her playful expression, tapping the end of his stick with hers to stir a chuckle from her lips.

"You're doing well but you must practice what I told you" he answered with a satisfactory nod and trilled to tease her with words from her scribbled note in the dirt, "So you love me more than anyone in your life? Is that my skillful student trying to score extra points or my beautiful mate trying to cheer me up?"

"Both" she smiled mischievously to the crafty writing and Christopher erased the small paragraph with his stick to loosen up the dirt. He didn't want anyone to accidentally discover that if they passed by his small backyard, even if metal sheets surrounded the area. Risks were not to be taken when he had a family to protect. Slyly, she walked over to him with a sway in her movements and leaned over to tease playfully, "And how is your Afrikaans coming along?"

"I'm getting there but powering up a ship and working a double-shift takes up time" he replied with a small smug smile to his load of responsibilities and wrapped his arms around her. Behind his home, the two were safe from prying eyes as the carefully arranged metal sheets circled the back of the home but he remained watchful in case one decided to tumble down or an eye decided to peek through the holes in the sheets. She leaned into his embrace with a content sigh, enjoying every minute she spent with him, and smiled when his antennae touched her forehead.

"And I'm proud of all your work" she encouraged warmly and lightly touched the ends of his antennae with her index finger to send pleasant shivers down his spine. Her gray gaze locked with his as he held her by the waist, touching her forehead against his as she stated proudly, "You've always been brilliant, you just need decent food to keep that brain power going. That reminds me, why did I hear from James that Paul is having a hatchling? _I_ should've known before him, I practically created that hatchling with all my careful planning."

"I'm pretty sure it would've needed either parent to be created" Christopher reminded gently with an amused trill to her humorous pout and she crossed her arms to feign displeasure, smiling widely when he nuzzled her face.

"No, he could've had it himself but I helped lure in Erica- ow!" she pointed out matter-of-factly but yelped when something struck her lower leg, looking down immediately to see her pant leg covered in mud. The wet dirt trailed down her blue jeans, falling onto the dry dirt with a soft plop, and she turned around to catch their own hatchling as the culprit to the playful crime. Oliver merely clapped his hands joyfully to his success and trilled contently from his muddy spot. Turning to Christopher, she smiled amusingly to the creativity of their little son but mused softly, "His muscles are getting stronger. He was just splashing in it last time."

"It's your turn to bathe him, he almost tore out my left antenna last time" he told her casually and she shook her head as he washed his hands clean of the task, walking over to pick up their muddy hatchling. His slick arms drenched in mud wrapped around his mother's neck with a cheerful coo and she winced as mud decorated her skin in which Christopher added wittily, "Seems you will too with that grip."

"Laugh it up, big guy" she chided gently but held her cooing child happily to bring him back inside their home. Oliver's bright eyes darted between both parents as he babbled nonsensically to both, trying to communicate his glee for the mud but neither understood him. Pressing her forehead to his, Amaya made up for the bump in communication by cooing dotingly, "Who's my little itty bitty baby? Who loves you more than anything? Who's the cutest hatchling?"

"You spoil him" Christopher chuckled softly as he watched their hatchling babble happily in return to her words, blue eyes sparkling affectionately for the motherly attention. He patted the back of Oliver's muddy head with a gentle hand as he used the other to hold the door open for his mate and child as the trio walked inside their warm home.

"Nurturing isn't spoiling. . .besides, he's my baby, I have motherly rights" she pointed out to dismiss her behavior and he laughed at her law abiding side since motherhood knew no bounds. Her cheek pressed against Oliver's, squeezing his little form against hers with undying love, and she smiled with closed content eyes to sigh appreciatively, "And I'll love him forever. He'll be my one and only."

Oliver simply chirped to his mother's affection, little bare feet wiggling in midair as she carried him.

"It almost makes me wish our other two had lived. . .but life is hard enough" he admitted softly with regret to their lost hatchlings and she walked over to embrace him with her free arm, showing the same loyal empathy he offered her. Amaya wished her two little eggs would've been strong enough to endure through the miscarriage and prayed they were in a better place, never forgetting they had existed. They deserved to be after what her naivety had cost them and would bathe Oliver with the extra love and care she would've provided for them. Christopher squeezed her shoulders to reciprocate her caring embrace and asked quietly, "Would you like to visit them later?"

"Mm-hmm, MNU stays only at the border today" she answered softly since he enjoyed his visits to his mother's grave to share his newest details in life as he kept their tight family bond, even in death. Amaya squeezed their son as he babbled nonsensically as he liked exploring the world around him with his parents, smiling when he patted her shoulders for attention, "I'll always protect you though, my little darling."

Christopher smiled to her devotion towards their child and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand, grateful to have received a loving mate. Of course, in Amaya's mind, she was the lucky one. Who else could've followed him to hand him his little yellow ball or glued his name tag back together? Fate dealt her a lucky hand that day and she thanked whatever force existed for guiding her to him. She leaned into his touch with a loving smile, their son trilling softly as his blue eyes gazed at Christopher, and he purred softly, "I never thought I'd have a family with you after all of the barriers that have been set forth by your people but you insisted. . .you fought with me until. . ."

"We created this little beauty" she finished gently and Oliver patted his father's chest to draw on his green skin with mud from his little fingers. Christopher sighed softly to his lively son's painting but chuckled to his action nonetheless, giving his round head a little pat as Oliver trilled giddily. Amaya's gaze softened as she watched their son resort to artwork on his father's skin and ruminated solemnly, "Our other children weren't fortunate to endure the process. Other parents aren't so lucky to get their little ones registered and licensed either, especially when they pass the child limitation law. I like to think your mother watches over him just like we do. I'd give my life for him in any given second."

"I know" he whispered as he watched Oliver and tickled his hatchling's chin to make him purr happily, always ready to keep his son hidden from all the dangers in the world. After securing a smile from his son as his little mandibles clacked softly, he walked over to his dusty nightstand to open a drawer and pulled out a small picture frame that had been hidden underneath a pile of old worn papers. He didn't have anything that could be locked inside drawers and resorted to hiding it under rubble, using his fingertips to gently brush away dust to make sure it was perfect. Colorful buttons decorated the wooden picture frame as colored twine added texture to the picture he treasured, especially during depressive days, and spoke with a delighted trill that brightened his golden eyes, "I've been working on this using several items from the heap. I wanted to protect it and I am. See?"

Eagerly, he showed her the framed picture James had been forced to take during her last days before leaving to the university. She smiled tenderly in remembrance to the moment as his forehead had pressed against hers with undying devotion and blushed to the fact they'd mostly stayed locked inside his bedroom the entire time. Her fingers touched the wooden frame that held glued sapphire ribbons around each corner to protect it from breaking, outlining the small colorful buttons. His attention to detail over a small photograph touched her heart since she'd never framed her pictures out of fear for discovery and smiled brightly at Oliver to gush proudly, "Look at what your papa made. Isn't he the most skillful man in the district?"

Their son simply cooed to the pretty buttons of variable colors and offered a few babbles as he reached for the frame but Christopher had to pull it away. He loved his child dearly, he did. . .but he was quite destructive as a hatchling. Amaya loved seeing her little one tinker with items (only those bigger than his mouth, of course) but Christopher hoped his son would mellow out because he didn't want him to turn into one of those who joined the violence against humans. He wanted to hold his precious child in his hand, to shield him from all dangers and protect him like a fortress, and make sure he would grow into adulthood to have hatchlings of his own. Oliver was their hope for the future, one where they didn't have to be oppressed and could return to the stars to reclaim their lost culture.

Amaya brought him out of his reverie when she grinned mischievously to state quietly, "Those two nights were mind-blowing and fabulous. No gangs, just crickets and the rain giving us music as we-"

"There's a child present!" he broke in nervously with clicks emitting from his throat to ward off his own memories of those particular nights but his antennae drooped modestly to the rampant ardor shared between them. He practically dragged her to his bedroom every time her familiar scent entered his senses, passive or aroused, and neither allowed the other to leave the bed afterwards. There had been no reluctance to declare his love as she'd left to live in another part of the city that was unreachable, and still was, but MNU couldn't break them apart in spirit.

"You know what's funny? I doubted I could find other humans who could see you the way I did but I have" she smiled coyly to their secret relationship and tickled her son's abdominal arms, causing his tiny feet to wiggle in midair. Christopher tilted his head to the side to what she implied since most humans would hurl items at them while calling them the cruelest names possible, remembering his own awful memories. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially an innocent child wandering the city on his own; it was the sole reason why he'd never let Oliver visit it in the future. Amaya balanced their hatchling in her arms, using both to keep him comfy and explained with an intrigued smile, "There's a group on campus that's signing petitions for international government interference and it's so good to know there's people out there fighting for you besides me. Some even went as far to write on a poster board to marry a poleepkwa to give equal rights. I bet MNU had their panties in a bunch with that one since citizenship would mean no more profit for them."

"Were you the one that wrote it?" he asked suspiciously as his antennae gently tapped her forehead and she laughed to his expression, enjoying the crossed arms 'what did you do' look. She'd always been the number one suspect for upsetting MNU but as a student, she couldn't do much. This time, however, she was in the clear as she'd only been a spectator to the protest on campus.

"Of course not, they beat me to it but hey, maybe one day I can be the poster board wife?" she smiled impishly to the idea of a future where she wouldn't have to hide her love because others saw it as disgusting and a betrayal to their species. Love came in many forms and she'd rather share all of her days alongside Christopher than any other person in the world, knowing that he was the one her heart yearned for. The palm of her hand caressed his cheek, her thumb grazing the top as she stated confidently, "After all, my poleepkwa mate is quite a handsome fellow."

Raised their child into the air playfully, she pressed her head to his as he trilled happily to the little lift and kicked his feet into the air. Her gray eyes bore into his beautiful azure hue as she held him and cooed lovingly with hope for the future, "And who'll be the cutest hatchling? You will!"

"That cute hatchling needs a bath" he reminded amusingly as Oliver trilled cheerfully to his mother's mood, babbling words neither could understand, and grabbed the plastic bath from its place in the corner of their home. The yellow bath was placed on their dinner table as Amaya undressed her protesting child, his blue eyes narrowing fussily as he eyed the bath suspiciously and his thin arms waved in protest to being undressed. Christopher used a bucket of warm water he'd placed outside to be warmed by the sun and emptied a sufficient amount inside to keep his hatchling safe from aspiration. He stroked Oliver's head with encouragement to enjoy his bath time as he whimpered in protest, his little muddy arms flailing, and Christopher purred softly, "You'll be a healthier child. There's no need to be afraid, little one."

Oliver, however, clamped onto his mother's chest as he hung on for dear life and warbled woefully in the hopes that they'd take pity. She soothed him gently as she brought him down into the plastic bath, along with her stretched shirt, and dipped his flailing feet into the warm water. Despite his inability to walk, he jumped back up to his mother in reflex when he touched the bottom and she assured kindly with a soft voice, "It's safe, Oliver. Your papa warmed up the water just for you. He'd never let anything happen to you."

Again, she tried dipping his feet and he let out a piercing cry as he dug his face into his mother's bosom. Amaya couldn't bear to see him cry for any reason and soaked a natural sponge in the bath to dab at his skin to remove the caked dirt as he hung onto her. He whimpered with large blue eyes full of apprehension whenever the water doused his skin and she sighed hopelessly while taking a pause, "I don't know what he's so afraid of. Do you think he's scared of the color yellow? I'd bathe with him if we had enough water in this hellhole."

"You shouldn't coddle him too much, he's just fussy" Christopher told her since their son could be rather tenacious about bathing and grabbed the reluctant hatchling from her arms. Before Oliver could clamp onto him for refuge from the innocent water below, his father sat him down in the bath to soak him up to his waist and the child immediately began to splash around. Quickly, Christopher began to wash the mud off from his legs by using a wet towel but his son kept kicking water at his face as he thrashed within the bath. Amaya was surprised by their small hatchling's strength as Christopher struggled to clean him and her mate growled through the arduous process, "He's a tough one but he'll get used to it."

Amaya grabbed her son's arms to stop his thrashing as he'd been batting the top of Christopher's head in protest to his cleaning. Oliver's eyes locked onto hers in the hopes that she'd understand his reluctance but his mother was on his father's side, his large blue eyes attempting to charm her to help. Her little one was already showing his crafty brilliance but Amaya wanted her son squeaky clean for bedtime and squeezed his arms affectionately as she soothed with a warm smile, "Nothing's going to hurt you. See? Play with the water. Splash it. It won't hurt. Splish. Splash."

She guided his tiny hand into the water to make a splashing motion to encourage water frolicking to melt away his fear as she smiled hopefully. Instead, Oliver opened his mouth to release a loud earsplitting wail that shocked them both and Amaya began to clean him quickly to halt his crying. Together, the two adults shared the small baby soap container to wash their child clean soon before anyone thought they were killing the poor infant. Both adults couldn't understand his fear of the water, there was nothing that could harm him. Amaya soothed her child's crying by talking to him and scrubbing his small limbs while Christopher simply scrubbed and avoided being bitten by his protesting child when he cleaned the thicker and tightly packed shells behind his neck.

Seeing as his father was busy cleaning his back after finishing the front of his body, Oliver clung to his mother's arms and Amaya picked him up reluctantly to leave him hovering over the bath. She couldn't bear to hear his painful cries and allowed it, watching as Oliver settled himself against her chest to warble softly. Christopher hissed in irritation to his son's new position as water spilled everywhere, his body practically attached to Amaya's and she compromised gently, "Just wash him from behind, it'll fall in the bath and I don't mind getting wet. I'll clean it up later so don't worry about it."

With great reluctance, Christopher obeyed his mate as she held their whimpering hatchling but Oliver had cleverly managed to avoid a full bath once more.

A few minutes later, she wrapped a warbling Oliver into a thick yellow towel and held him against her shoulder, his face nuzzling against the crook of her neck as he whimpered to the recent bath. He knew playing in the mud would mean a bath and although he loved it, a bath would be out of the question for his stubborn little mind. Amaya soothed him as she carried him to the bedroom, humming softly to lull him into calmness, and Christopher threw the bathwater outside the doorway to sigh with dismay towards the orange sunset in the sky, "Is this how all hatchlings are?"

From inside the bedroom, Amaya patted Oliver dry with the towel and applied a soothing conditioning balm to his hard skin to keep his body hydrated against the harsh desert conditions. At night, she did the same to Christopher on any dry patches of his skin and had been relieved immensely when he told her months ago that he would no longer work at the mines. She'd practically thrown him into bed passionately in overwhelming happiness that he didn't have to suffer in backbreaking labor, a profession that always brought her worry as a simple mistake could cost him his life. Now, he worked at the MNU packing factories alongside Paul and he arrived home a lot earlier to be with his family. She smiled fondly at the miniature form of Christopher represented in her son as his blue eyes wandered over the familiar room, already twisting to the side to roll over and crawl away.

Amaya couldn't help but laugh to his little naked form trying to head off for adventure since he'd been screaming bloody murder minutes prior over a simple bath. Oh, how he brought immense delight to her heart. She grabbed him by the waist to pull him back to his old spot since playtime was over for right now and heard him warble hopefully, his little right hand pointing to the door. Shaking her head as she reminded that sleepy time would be soon, she began to dress him in his nightly pajama as dusk would arrive soon and watched his antennae flatten against his head. The baby pajamas kept his feet warm against the cold as the neckline was altered to be made larger to accustom his wider neck but he would be warm and snug for the night. Apparently, he liked it too because the room was filled with soft purrs seconds later when he was dressed in his blue pajama.

"See? Bath time wasn't bad" she cooed perkily to quell his fears about bathing and placed the wet towel on one of the wooden crates nearby to dry overnight. Lying on her side, she brought his little form against hers to snuggle him with kisses over his round face and caressed his raised feet with one hand. Oliver trilled giddily to the affection as he kicked his small feet, his blue eyes glittering with joy to his mother as she squealed dotingly, "Look at these cute little feet, I could just munch on them. Couldn't I?"

She made senseless expressions that made him laugh happily to its humor as she tickled his feet with a beaming smile and Christopher entered the room to inform regretfully, "Adam just told me the roads near the cemetery is flooded with the gangs and I won't have you and Oliver endangered. We'll try tomorrow, all right?"

Amaya nodded quietly with remorse and couldn't help but hate the gangs for dominating the road where Christopher's entire family was buried and scaring their only living child at night. Why didn't the city take action against this? They weren't a part of MNU and fell to their jurisdiction to be controlled. Sitting up to gaze at her mate, she released Oliver's little foot and shook her head to sigh morosely, "I hope no one gets hurt out there but maybe they'll stay away from this sector tonight. I want Oliver to get a good sleep, I'm so tired of seeing him wake up crying over their ignorant stupidity."

"So do I" he replied quietly because a peaceful night would be a wonderful gift in the district and kneeled down to squeeze his son's raised hand. Just like Amaya, he hated watching their son wake with fear and knew that wouldn't be good for his state of mind as he grew but he was determined to find a way to prevent that. He smiled serenely as he watched Oliver squeeze his fingers, his blue eyes transfixed with curiosity to play, and trilled softly with loving care, "Despite your frailty, you put up quite a fight. . .but you don't need to. I'll be here to protect you throughout life."

"Fatherhood has really made you attractive" Amaya spoke up beside him as she watched their interaction and he glanced away bashfully. She chuckled softly as her hands roamed over his back to caress any sore spots from work, settling behind him to glance over his shoulder as she kissed the back of his neck, "Who would've thought that we'd be here together nurturing our little one after all those stupid regulations? Not even the D9 border could contain me from seeing you."

"I'm lucky to have met you, not many would have such a chance" he whispered appreciatively for the joy she'd brought into his life since stumbling into it and cupped her cheek with his hand. Her arms wrapped around his neck to embrace him from behind as his cheek pressed against hers, enjoying the physical touch of her body and her presence by his side. Gazing at their little Oliver as he rolled onto his stomach with a curious flick of his antennae, Christopher placed one hand over hers on his chest and mused softly to their strange luck in life, "Fate guides us in the most strangest of ways but. . .I'm glad you followed me to give me my ball back and glue my tag together. You found me here despite the dangers and never left me against better judgment. You loved me even if my people were seen as hideous by yours and you gave me a precious hatchling that I'll treasure more than my own life."

"Don't make me cry, Oliver will get sad" she chuckled quietly and smiled appreciatively to his words, burying her face in the crook of his neck as everything he said was treasured. He was the one she fought for to provide a better future for his people and although she didn't know what would happen to them years from now, one fact was always crystal clear. Squeezing him tightly to show her love, her soft breath tickled his skin as she whispered with a never-ending vow, "I'll always love you, Christopher, to the end of time."

_These_ were the moments he wanted to preserve for an entire lifetime. Their lives weren't perfect, not even average. . .but it was better than nothing.

Their love was everlasting, both as a mated couple and more importantly, as a family.

* * *

Christopher watched silently with immense relief (and joy) as Amaya continued sleeping without issue and Oliver had curled up against her uninjured side, fully asleep as well. He covered their son with the warm blanket lying over Amaya and sighed softly, hoping her body would heal correctly. He'd done the best he could with his advanced technology and mediocre skills. Color had returned to her pale face and took it as a good sign, gently tracing his fingertips over the apple of her caramel cheek with longing. He didn't know what he would've done if he lost her. Hints of shimmer brushed onto his fingertips from the artificial dust humans used to maintain their appearance and guessed she'd run from something important.

_She ran from the ceremony_, he realized with surprise and sat down on one of the hospital beds to watch her sleep as Oliver laid next to her in the fetal position. She'd been adamant about refusing the human despite his pleas and had disregarded the important event for him, _After all the lies I told her about not loving her, she still came back to me. She's been through so much because of me and. . ._

The gentle hum of the engines brought contentment, his shoulders sagging as the project had come to an end with success. He couldn't have done it without his mother, her colleagues, his friends, Amaya, and their son; all of them had helped accomplish their freedom. He would return for the rest of his people in three years, not a day later but definitely earlier if time granted him that. Treasuring the pivotal moment of joy for attaining freedom and keeping his little family intact, he thought warmly with promise, _She's here with me. She won't be on Earth all alone and will travel with me from now on, helping me continue what we started. I'll make sure she's safe throughout everything this time. I promise you, Amaya._

"That reminds me, I have to perform maintenance checks on the ship and see what the humans changed while they were in here" he spoke aloud since the previously dormant ship had been rummaged by MNU and stood up to glance at the computerized vitals to make sure they were perfect. There was much to do on the ship to bring it back to its former glory and this time, would be doing it under much more pleasant circumstances as he returned home. He could only hope his civilization still stood or there wouldn't be much hope for his people if the planet was uninhabitable. He stroked his son's head gently since he'd promised to make a home for him on the homeworld and would try his hardest to make that happen. Amaya, on the other hand, had the prospect of a new life at her fingertips and smiled fondly at the human woman, "Keep resting and regain your strength. I'll be back soon. . .my dearest Amaya."

Oliver shifted in his position since the slightest touches woke him after today's events and his little antennae flicked to sense his father's scent in the air, opening his blue eyes to purr groggily, "Father?"

"Go back to sleep, little one" he advised gently since the entire ordeal had given his child the right to sleep and thanked his innovative skills, proud of his child's brilliance. He'd singlehandedly activated the mothership on his own and helped Christopher save his beloved. He might not have been strong enough to save his own mother years ago but his little Oliver had managed just that. His child held the hope of a better generation and Christopher would help that flourish, knowing that other children that wandered had the potential to achieve the same. They had been a race of engineers for the galaxy and it pained him to know they had fallen so far, oppressed like creatures that didn't deserve a second glance or consideration to what they could've provided for humankind.

If humankind could've been more peaceful like the other species in the galaxy, like the Valen, who protect flourishing species with their military prowess, or the Daki, who reign as the philosophers to provide peace within the galaxy, a different outcome would've occurred. His mothership had hoped to reach a planet or colony near Valen space since they monitored all of the borders of known galaxies and their help would've warranted immediate assistance to Thalis. Instead, they were met by a mistrustful species that held power more importantly than peace. It was a tragedy on both sides as the poleepkwa could've shared technology to help them reach the stars to meet the other races that existed in the beautiful endless veil of stars of the universe. Knowing what the humans had done to his species, there was no question that his remaining people on the homeworld would want retribution and the galactic union would find it justifiable. After all, the poleepkwa had been within their government for thousands of years and had provided technological aid for all species. Christopher knew there was genuine good within a few humans but would that play a factor in the future? He really didn't know.

Oliver blinked curiously at his father as the older poleepkwa dwelled in his private thoughts, his soft voice piercing through his mind, "Are we home?"

Christopher snapped out of his rumination to chuckle softly to his words as his eagerness always brought impatience, patting the top of his head affectionately. He would build a new life for his son, whether on their home planet, or another within the galaxy, and informed gently, "Not yet, Oliver. We have a few months at the most."

His youngling trilled softly before purring with hope in his sleepy blue orbs, raising a question that Christopher himself had been aching to ask his mother for years since arriving on Earth, "Father. . .are. . .are we _free_?"

"Yes, Oliver, we're free" Christopher answered proudly to his first taste of freedom in twenty-eight years and leaned down to embrace his child as happiness flooded his entire body, bringing tears to his eyes. Oliver returned his father's hug with a happy purr, glad to be gone from the crowded district and safe within the ship.

Nothing and nobody could hurt him anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rubble that was District 9, Wikus had managed to crawl away from the gory site of what remained of Venter. He didn't give a damn about what happened to the man (he _was_ trying to kill him) but surprise had struck him mute at how the prawns gathered as a cohesive unit to defend him. Didn't they know what he truly was? Who he was? They put their lives at risk to save a disfigured human that days ago, wouldn't have cared where they went as long as they left humankind alone within Johannesburg. Mainly, he couldn't believe he'd stood up for a prawn and helped him escape the planet to let him go home and find his cure. He was torn between joy and grief that he remained alive for the time being; joy for being able to stay in the same city as his wife and grief for remaining on Earth to live desolately without a chance at being human.

He felt truly alone and discarded as he crawled over the dry caked dirt of the arid wasteland to seek escape somewhere. Fingers dug to break the earth as one hand held five fingers while the other held two as he tried to lift himself up. The energy in his body was completely depleted after his experience in the mechanized suit and his legs had the muscle consistency of gelatin as they limped behind his body without any helpful use. Pain erupted through every exhausted nerve ending and his muscles cried for rest but he couldn't stop, not yet. He didn't know where he was going but one thing was clear: he needed shelter and doubted the prawns would shield him after the explosions he'd caused. Wikus depended solely on himself because for all he knew, Christopher was the rare statistic that was friendly after all of the craziness he brought into his life. He had survived the barrage of bullets from MNU and would not accept defeat into death or the elements after coming this far.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much choice when three pairs of feet stopped before him and he tried to lift his head to see who had blocked him from crawling further down the road. Were they there to kill him? His quick answer arrived when one pair of silver feet threw dust into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. He cried out as the flecks of dirt pained his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision, uttering curses at the one who did so. What had he done to the guy? Then again, humans weren't very welcome in the district.

"So _this_ is the disgusting human that's caused all the chaos? Two of my people were injured trying to help you but did you say anything. . .no, your kind is egotistical and highly above others" a deep voice snapped at him harshly with disgust, one foot lifting to kick his head in but a sharp hiss halted his attack.

"John, we aren't here to place blame" another voice cut in calmly as Wikus wiped at his eyes to see who was speaking to him and why they dared to pass judgment on him. He hadn't asked to be turned into one of them or chased by MNU in the first place and was only looking for a place to seek refuge for the night. If there was one thing he hated, it was being talked about and having decisions made without his input. One of the aliens growled irritably, a rattle settling within their throat but the same calm voice from the other one continued, "His people will be looking for him and thus, we will be searched as well. The best thing to do is hide him away-"

"And implicate ourselves? No, this human is a disease and should be treated as such!" the angry male yelled at the other and Wikus decided he didn't like this asshole. There went his idea of finding another alien like Christopher but maybe that other one wasn't so bad. On the other hand, they could be taking him away to dispose of him in a ditch somewhere so Wikus wouldn't be trailing after anyone. He wasn't scrambling over the dirt like a paraplegic animal to make friends, it had all come down to survival for the next three years and he had to make it. The same fierce voice lashed out curtly with a growl, "Disgusting creature, morphing into one of our own. It is completely despicable, an _abomination_ of what we stand for."

"This disgusting creature 'elped one of _your_ people get the fook out of here, where's my thanks?" Wikus spat sarcastically to what he'd just achieved with Christopher but it only earned him a tight grasp on his hair. If only his eyes would clear away the lingering particles of dust, he could catch a glimpse of the alien that was adamant on bruising him like a piece of meat. A sickening rip later, the patch of dark hair fell over the dirt as it had come off easily within the forceful hold. His eyes caught sight of the strands of brown hair on the earth and sighed dismally, _Great, my hair is falling off now. I always wanted that bald alien look._

"He helped Christopher finish everything and I don't enjoy tormenting others or seeing it, we will not turn into their kind" the voice pertaining to a black pair of feet spoke softly with reason and Wikus decided that he'd rather talk to this guy. His vision wasn't perfect as the dust had cleared away but something lingered within his sense of sight, causing him to blur part of his field of vision. He used one achy hand to rub his left eye as he used the other to lift his head to gaze at black alien legs wearing torn brown trousers and heard them state thoughtfully, "His transformation is happening rapidly and if he can complete it, he can hide flawlessly among us. James' home is empty and by the time he finishes, we will all be moving to District 10."

"You _cannot_ be serious on lending this _thing_ help" John spat viciously to the idea, his silver feet indenting the dirt with his footprints. After everything he'd endured with those accursed creatures, helping one would be the last thing he'd do and hissed curtly to tell his friend, "I won't be a part of it."

Without another word, the silver poleepkwa left the scene and Wikus caught sight of a weathered black trench boat billowing in the wind before his vision blurred again.

"Adam?" Black feet asked the last silent owner of a pair of brownish-gray feet that shuffled over the dirt.

"I don't care for humans but I trust your judgment" Adam murmured quietly with mistrust and shifted weight to the left foot, leaning down to poke Wikus on his transforming shoulder. The human exclaimed indignantly to being prodded, it wasn't better than being beaten, and met the wary chocolate hued eyes of the brown-gray alien. Adam reared back instantly since he didn't trust a single human and stepped behind the leader of their little group, who Wikus had yet to see, and explained grimly, "More danger is the last thing we need and if keeping him silent and tucked away is the only good choice, then fine."

"What're you goin' to do? Abduct me?" Wikus called out to them to demand why they deemed it upon themselves to decide his fate and coughed against the dirt. He was supposed to trust a bunch of prawns, one who didn't give a damn and would probably kill him. He was born human and he'd retain that natural mistrust, snapping harshly to keep them at bay, "Fook no, I'll be fine on my own."

"You haven't even gotten past a hundred feet from where the biosuit is" 'black feet' pointed out sharply since he could see into the distance where the smoking heap lay beyond repair and a pair of similar toned hands grabbed him by the shoulders. Humans would surround the scene soon and the injured poleepkwa were seeking care from their own healers for the time being so they had to be quick. The black poleepkwa snorted a puff of air from between his tendrils and pointed out frankly, "You'll be shot dead by snipers before you reach a mile. Everyone is looking for you, human."

"I don't need any help from fookin' prawns!" Wikus growled heatedly and thrashed against the black male as he was lifted up by the collar of his torn white shirt. He could see the alien's hazy black form as he finally realized that his vision was dividing between prawn and human sight. Had his eyes changed physically? One eye was definitely sharper, his human sight, and the other was becoming blurry. A brownish gray male stood by the side without much interest in him while a silver speck could be seen further down the road. He didn't want to go anywhere with strangers and wanted to be left alone for the gruesome transformation, if he would survive it. Loudly, he yelled to be let go with a hurl of insults and curses to the duo but a strike to the back of the neck silenced him. Darkness covered his vision as he drifted into unconsciousness, hoping that the next sight wouldn't be more horrifying.

* * *

_End of Volume 1._

Up next: **Paradise Reclaimed  
**

* * *

Thank you _so_ much for your reviews throughout this entire story and although it isn't finished, Christopher's freedom has been achieved and he must look forward to the future to bring all of his people back to their homeworld. I can't wait to begin writing the final half as we meet the true poleepkwa, who I can assure you won't be too happy to hear what's been going on. Also, I think this will be my first story where I incorporate my own brand of aliens when Christopher seeks intergalactic help so I'm excited and hope you are too!

I'm glad to see this fandom is still alive and kicking so thank you again for your last reviews as the next time I see you all in the virtual world, the story will be under a new name. Also, _**scroll down after the reviews for the sneak preview to the upcoming volume**._

_ZabuzasGirl_: Amaya will live to follow Christopher into his next task so don't worry.

_WilltheKiller_: Really, only 8 pages in the fandom? I really thought we had more than that. How can people deny the awesome cuteness that is Oliver? Lol. As for your question, yes, I will be focusing on both Christopher's journey to Thalis and Wikus' new life in the district. Christopher's will take a little more prevalence since the poor guy is traveling around the planet and has to seek help from not only his people, but the species that were meant to help his in the first place.

_shippolove844_: Amaya lives so no worries.

_Cotton Strings_: Thank you for loving each chapter, I'm almost a little misty eyed with having them leave Earth and closing this saga but it's for the best. I'm going to miss that little shack where they raised Oliver.

_Deceptive D Minor_: I've done the same with this story and others too throughout editing to make sure if they can make me sniffle, then hopefully, the same feeling will convey to the readers out there. I love involving the readers with the characters which is why I always try to be as descriptive as possible with their actions, emotions, and their surroundings.

_RuinofDarkness_: Lol, I hope I didn't ruin your eyes.

_CLTex_: The last chapters in this story were the most climatic due to the battle in comparison to the start where the desolate lifestyle reigned over Christopher and Amaya's lives as they wanted to stay together. Oliver will find out the truth in the next story because there's nothing holding back her secret now. Thank you as always for loving the tale.

* * *

**Coming up in '_Paradise Reclaimed_'**:

Musical themes of the story (since fanfiction modifies all links now and these pieces are too beautiful to ignore):

Start: Clint Mansell- "Leaving Earth" (Link: www. youtube. com/ watch?v= RRqpvijtzIA )

Middle: Two Steps From Hell- "Nero" (Link: www. youtube. com/ watch?v= gluk6sS6sUg )

End: Thomas Bergersen- "A Place In Heaven" (Link: www. youtube. com/ watch?v= afq29uIqiiA )

Christopher's Theme: Immediate- "Wyatt's Torch" (Link: www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 52RE2WXN4xA )

XXX

Oliver leaned down with glittering blue of joy to run his fingers though the green blades of grass, using his hands to scoop out the sepia dirt to hold the first piece of his homeworld in his hands. His eyes glistened with hope as he glanced at his father, raising his hands that protected the removed earth and trilled proudly, "Look, father, Thalis. This is _our_ earth where we'll walk forever."

His antennae flicked down to smell the fresh scent of the earth and he turned to the right to show Amaya with a bright chirp, "I've never seen so much grass, mother. All of those pictures you showed me about Earth _were_ real, I just," his antennae flattened shamefully as he whispered, "didn't realize how badly humans hated us."

"Not all, this one right here loves you like nothing on Earth- I'd give up ten Earths just for you" Amaya comforted warmly as she kneeled down to embrace her beloved child and kissed the top of his head as he held the patch of earth to his chest.

XXX

"I need to sneak into District 10, you and your sister believe in this cause to help the aliens" Tania pleaded desperately because this was her safest shot to enter the district without drawing attention to herself. She could never gain entry inside by using her father's name without alerting the entire company that she was within the compound. She grasped Elenor's wrist to emphasize the severity of her situation, halting the nurse from folding the clean blankets, and stated quietly, "If there is any chance that my husband is hiding within, I _need_ to find him. I refuse to believe any of the babble this company spouts and you're bound by oath to help those that need it- that's all I ask."

Elenor sighed under her breath because if she was caught fabricating an infiltration, she'd be sacked faster than she could finish writing down a patient's vitals. On the other hand, her oath was to help people and what occurred in the district was unethical, leading her to check the nearby windows for any passerby that could hear. The small room was closed from anyone that wasn't from the clinic and agreed slowly with a low voice, "All right. I might've heard a few rumors here and there but in order to get you in, we'll have to fabricate a new identity and you'll be working for our clinic. Otherwise, you'll be out of luck because nothing enters the district unless you work there."

XXX

"If we have any hope of saving our people, we must unite all of the tribes in an assembly to explain the plight on Earth" Christopher spoke firmly to make them understand the severity of what their species faced on that planet, looking to each person gathered around him. They were the last remnants of his tribe, driven from the city and the outskirts of the forest to live deeper for safety from any future contaminants. Their ordeal with the plague had changed them but their people needed help and Christopher would exhaust his voice until he confirmed a plan from them, "We cannot stand idly by while hundreds, thousands, suffer and die under the harsh oppression of these aliens. We have endured this for years and after fleeing the plague, this is enough. . .no more death. I am tired of witnessing injustice, watching children starve, parents having their children torn away, being beaten within a breath of death, seeing families disintegrate, and I will not bear one more day of it."

Oliver squeezed his father's right leg to show his support and watched the audience before him, beseeching them to help with a solemn gaze as his father continued, "_I_ am here, I came to find aid and I will collect it however I can to bring them freedom- they _deserve_ it after decades of cruelty! If I must travel by myself to find the remnants of our people, I will."

Garcanuk stepped forward from the small crowd of their tribe, his green antennae betraying his nervousness to undertaking such a mission as they flattened against his head but his heart was adamant to aid the last of their people. His mandibles clacked rapidly against his green skin and he gazed at his childhood friend to agree modestly, "I-I might not be the strongest or the smartest. . .I don't inspire confidence and all I've known is how to fish. . ."

Placing a palm to his chest to portray his loyalty, he spoke softly to encourage Christopher, "But I will follow you, if you'll have me."

XXX

"For a spacious city, I don't see many people" Reivanakh remarked placidly as the areas around them were empty despite the marvelous architecture within the forest. After years of living in the desert, seeing an entire settlement of white metallic buildings hidden with a lush green forest was almost unbelievable. Again, he'd been born after the massive exodus of Thalis and had only heard the stories passed down by the survivors of his tribe- mainly his parents.

Tahyrne eyed everything around him with a calculating gaze since the open space unnerved him and mused grimly, "Or they could be watching us at this very moment without us being none the wiser-"

"I think that's him" Oliver interjected helpfully as he pointed to a sole poleepkwa standing before them at the center of a spiraling staircase, drawing everyone's gazes forward as they dropped any preconceptions about the city.

The scientist carried himself with a confident gait as his silver robes pooled against the metal stairs as he descended them carefully, his silver eyes pinned on the five weary travelers (and a youngling) as their mouths slacked to seeing a poleepkwa dressed so properly. It reminded Garcanuk and Christopher of the old statues within the city, white stone obelisks of scientists and scholars alike as their garb added grace to their intellect. Christopher almost felt underdressed with his bodysuit, subconsciously wiping away dusty patches from his bronze gauntlets as he stepped forward to ask carefully, "Are you Serelok? I am Kraiivyanwe-"

"I know _of_ you, child of the Zalar, our scouts have already informed our leader of your arrival and I have been sent to lead you there" Serelok informed calmly as he typed carefully into his datapad, surprising the travelers to the technology he wielded since they were sorely lacking with theirs. Garcanuk couldn't help but feel obsolete already since all he carried were tools while Amaya felt tiny (in an unevolved form) as she caught sight of the old splendor of the poleepkwa race. Delicate blue metal decorated the high collar of his robes as the sharp shoulders were outlined, the lush robe parting below the hips as a gray bodysuit was worn underneath with light duty shoes. He raised a green hand to beckon them forward, the group following the scientist up the staircase with a wary eye as everything around them remained new and Serelok explained, "I am certain you have many questions concerning our city and will try my best to answer your inquiries."

"Are you really a scientist?" Oliver chirped curiously as he propped his little elbows on Amaya's shoulders, his antennae standing on end at the possibility of finally meeting another scientist outside of his tribe. The beauty of the hidden city displayed what his people were capable of, gazing at the pearly architecture in the distance as each building was unique in shape and materials. Human technology was subpar to theirs as he'd never imagined such wonderful sights and restrained himself from touching the delicate reflective metal for fear that he could shatter it.

Serelok cocked his head to the right as he spotted the small youngling with his peripheral vision and answered amicably, "Yes, I-"

"You received the majority of aid from the Union, why did none of your people reach any of ours for reconstruction?" Reivanakh cut in sharply to question the scientist and Garcanuk clicked in agreement as he still carried the scars from the plague, both poleepkwa anxious for answers. The cloaked black-silver poleepkwa stepped forward, his beige cape billowing behind him as he passed Christopher on the stairway, and questioned firmly, "Not that we're not grateful for receiving the cure but we were once a great people, united across the vast lands but _none_ of you sought our tribes. My clan deserves an answer."

XXX

"It's a good thing we installed the fortified plating" Garcanuk breathed tensely as his fingers flew over the glowing control panel of the ship's command center, disbelieving to the situation they'd just flown into. This was not something their ship was prepared for and would have to skirt around the borders of space to prevent a catastrophe, displaying its neutrality and origin for any ships that scanned theirs. He didn't want the Valrynia to get critically shot in the middle of its journey to seek aid for their people. Christopher glanced at him for clarification but his friend didn't have to say anything, the clear windows of the entire ship gave its inhabitants a clear view of the new star system they'd just entered.

"We're in the middle of a _war_ zone, Kraaivyanwe!" Reivanakh yelled with worried shock from the end of the room where he'd been looking through star maps on a datapad to find the eye catching sight outside.

Everyone from his team gazed at the nearest window as they watched two factions fighting above the cerulean planet, ominous warships tearing each other apart in a blaze of fire as metal debris rained throughout space to hover in deathly calm. One group held sleek silver ships that glinted against the barrage of fire while the other was rougher in constructions, their edges protruding in similarity to a lion fish that Amaya had once seen in the aquarium while the former held the fluidity of a manta ray. Only Serelok was unaffected by the ongoing battle (but terrified internally to being caught in the middle) as he stated simply in reminder, "I told you that _this_ is why help has been kept back from reaching our homeworld. When one war finishes, another will rise just as quickly in this universe of ours and those species will take prevalence over ours. Sometimes I wonder if the Arak just likes to pick fight with any species they feel like, they were in a feud with the Nar a little over ten standard years ago."

He approached the clear window where Virheil, Garcanuk, and Amaya stood to peer out into the darkness of space to muse aloud, "Although, if I'm not mistaken, that is a Valen warship. The Arak might be trying to usurp their colony but apparently, this species didn't get their information correct. It is always that same problem with a young uprising species that-"

The silver warship's main cannons blasted through the hull of the asymmetrical red ship of the Arak, tearing it in half like a hot knife through butter without needing a second shot. The entire team gasped at the fearsome sight, not to mention the sheer power, of the alien cannon and Serelok finished, "cause them to lose a fight horribly against the Valen."

Virheil's pearly white head turned sharply towards him and she asked quietly with hesitation, "How are the Valen like?"

"Strong, disciplined- not a species you cross" the scientist answered as best he could because his own information came from data packets he'd found scattered through his city's library and his own experience. Their people had only been given the cure, three years' worth of food supply, and little materials to begin rebuilding before a war erupted - rallying all aid efforts across the galaxy. He'd met the aliens a few times since they had accompanied the willowy Daki as protection when they arrived to provide scientific and medical aid to eradicate the rampant disease. His species had always been tall but the Valen rivaled their stature and their physical composition was similar to Kraaivyanwe's mate but in a pale- almost ashen- hue but their eyes and limbs carried a white bioluminescence that he'd yet to see in any other species. It was an evolutionary trait that made the Valen dangerously beautiful because there were recorded history entries where a developing species had been known to become mentally swayed by the chemicals that they exuded. Fortunately, the poleepkwa species was not vulnerable but he wasn't looking to test their strength either. Thankfully, the Valen were not war hungering or dominating types and looked to the welfare of others as they protected them.

Posgo clicked thoughtfully as the sleek fighters dove gracefully in an attack formation to draw out a stubborn Arak fighter from behind a debris field and stated frankly, "If the humans want to attack us when we arrive, I want _that_ species covering our rear ends. They pack a punch and by the looks of it, I think the Arak will lose this battle."

Serelok agreed with the brown poleepkwa and added in with afterthought, "They have the largest fleet in the universe that I know of."

Virheil and Posgo shared a knowing look that all fighters wore when they met a worthy adversary, stating in unison, "I want _them_."

XXX

Christopher gazed at his final team, proud of what he'd accomplished since arriving on the homeworld and smiled to thank them for the endless dedication, "Make me proud on this day, make yourselves proud. You are the voice of our people, the last hope and beacon of light that they can hold onto as they struggle in the veil of darkness within that accursed compound. We are not alone in this fight, the bonds we've built with each other and the allies we've gathered. . .it _has_ to be enough."

"We will follow you to the death, Kraiivyanwe" Reivanakh promised with a firm golden gaze, placing his palm over the center of his chest to show his allegiance. He might be the heir to his own tribe but the forest dweller of the Zalar had proved himself to be a wise leader since their first meeting, admiring his perseverance after the horrors he'd faced in life.

Posgo laughed boisterously, clapping the slender desert dweller on the back with enough strength to almost send him flying and trilled, "Trust me, when they gaze upon me, they'll wish they were."

Arawnan's hawk-like gaze turned to Christopher, his blue antennae flattening against his head since this would be their last battle together to win their people a future filled with freedom and tried to lighten the situation by stating softly, "I'm sure that by the end of it all, they will be boasting their kill counts."

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first part of my story and I hope to see you for the next journey with Christopher and his friends._


End file.
